The USS Espial Grace
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: Welcome to the USS Espial Grace, NCC-9091, and a Universe-Class vessel. Set in the 26th century of the Star Trek Universe. Join this strange collection of crewmates as they journey through the perils of the galaxy
1. Opening Introduction to the RP

Welcome to the USS Espial Grace, NCC-9091, and a Universe-Class vessel. Set in the 26th century of the Star Trek Universe. This is an interactive RP set up by the Star Trek Freedom Group at Deviant Art. When you can sign up and join us in the exciting Role Playing experience where you can create your own character and write your own adventure. So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**

**RULES**

1. You create your own characters, back stories, skills, positions, etc., with exceptions.  
-No relation to any main character from the series, meaning Picard, Janeway, Sisko, Kirk, Archer, or support cast. Exceptions will be made for some support cast.

2. You are assigned whatever rank we give you.  
-As of today, there might be a chance you get a high rank.

3. There are two groups: Civilians and Starfleet. You may choose to be either, but not both.

4. You may not RP more than one character, however, you can write related characters.

5. You may not write other player's characters without their permission.

6. Submissions of the characters lives are to be submitted under their respective episodes.  
-Try to keep the Stardates consistent.

7. Fan art has its own folder and usually does not follow any rules.

8. No major story changes until we give the go ahead. Minor changes will be looked at, but usually we won't mind them.

**CARACTHER REQUIRMENTS**

NAME  
AGE  
RACE  
RANK (if applicable)  
DESCRIPTION (eyes, hair, etc.)  
BACKSTORY  
WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE  
ANYTHING ELSE?

THIS IS NOT COMPLETE YET

-Positions-

**Starfleet**

_COMMAND_  
Admiral- Gregory H Barker/ TheApprentice225  
Commanding Officer-Tanner J Frame/ TheApprentice225  
First Officer  
Second Officer

_HELM_  
Helm Head  
CONN/Helmsman  
Assistant CONN/Helmsman  
Helm Officer

_OPERATIONS_  
Operational Head  
Chief of Operations  
Assistant Chief of Operations  
Operations Officer  
Senior Officers' Personal Chef- Gaga Slaun/ TheApprentice225

_SECURITY/TACTICAL_  
Security Head- Rami Ylek/ MakuroHane  
Security/Tactical Chief  
Assistant Security/Tactical Chief  
Security Officer  
Security Officer  
Security Officer

_Engineering_  
Chief Engineering Officer- Twr'elik Zeria/ Trwelik  
Assistant Chief Engineering Officer-Henry Foley/msgtfrank  
Engineering Officer- J'norri/Xalhix  
Engineering Officer

_MEDICAL COUNSELING_  
Chief Medical Officer- L'Ann/LillyAnn88  
Assistant Chief Medical Officer  
Medical Officer  
EMH  
Chief Councilor- Sarkin/Knight-Bishop  
Assistant Chief Councilor  
Counselor

_SCIENCE_  
Science Head-Slovek/ChrisTheJeweler  
Chief Science Officer  
Assistant Chief Science Officer  
Science Officer  
Science Officer  
Science Crewman

_CIVILIAN/OTHER_  
Civilian Head-Davis Viermir/GlennShatowski  
Civilian  
Bartender

**Trine University**

_COMMAND_  
Academy Commandment

_INSTRUCTORS_  
Chief Instructor  
Chief Instructor  
Security/Tactical Instructor  
Operations Instructor  
Counseling Instructor  
Science Instructor

_CADETS_  
Cadet  
Cadet  
Cadet

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**

And now in the next chapters here is a list of our current members.


	2. Character: L'Ann

NAME-L'Ann

AGE-26  
RACE-Caitian  
RANK-Chief Medical Officer  
DESCRIPTION (eyes, hair, etc.)

Eyes- Green/Yellow  
Hair- Auburn  
Fur- Orange/brown

Personality- Stern, Sarcastic, yet fun and approachable L'Ann is an officer who is focused on her work. Despite placing a wall between herself and others for the good of her work she does enjoy the occasional hug and/or social interaction.

BACKSTORY- Joining the Starfleet Medical Corps. At a very young age L'Ann is one of the top Medical Officers to come out of the Academy in the last three centuries. Her first posting was aboard the Olympic-Class Federation Hospital ship USS Noble NCC-55012 where she served for four years. The Noble was present during the war against Borg during the mid twenty fifth century and tended too many inured. It was onboard the Noble where L'Ann received many of her medals and commendations. She saw further service onboard the Science Vessel USS Otto which researched blood born pathogens unlike anything the Fleet had ever seen before which were released on the Ellora Homeworld.

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE- Due to the Espial Grace's importance to the fleet as one of the newest state of the art vessels capable of leaving the Milky Way  
L'Ann believed that there was only one person capable of being the ship's Chief Medical Officer, herself. If the ship and crew would be Galaxies away from medical help she figured that they should have a Medical Officer that could substitute an entire Medical Team their self.

ANYTHING ELSE? - Being a Caitian L'Ann often purrs loudly through her sentences.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	3. Character: Sarkin

Counselor Sarkin

Name-Sarkin  
Age-95 (however has the appearance of 35 by human standards)  
Race-Vulcan  
Gender-Male  
Rank-Vulcan Advisor to the Federation

DESCIPTION  
Hair Color-Black  
Eye Color-brown  
Skin Color-Caucasian  
Body Build-Six ft, medium build, strong due to daily exercise

BACKSTORY-Born on the planet Vulcan to a politician and military officer, Sarkin followed both of his parents professions seeing them as 'logical' career paths excelled in politics and was well known for his skills in tactical planning. During the younger years of his life while he was still learning to control his emotions he spent two years at the temple of Surak studying. He served aboard the Starship T'Plana as a military consultant when dealing with warring races. When he reached the age of fifty-five he was accepted by Vulcan High Command, where he became a military advisor. He then traveled to earth were he represented the Vulcan's as an ambassador to the federation. Recently he was ended his political career and has transferred over the Starship to serve as the ships counselor.

WHY ABOARD THE ESPIAL GRACE-the Vulcan High Command did not wish to see one of their more prominent members retire at an early age they confronted Sarkin and asked him to remain some sort of service of the High Command. He agreed and they requested to that the Federation place Sarkin on board one their ships. When they told him about the Espial Grace Sarkin remarked "An it is a commendable ship, its design would serve for any mission political, military, or scientific." They took that as a way of saying he liked it.

ANYTHING ELSE-Sarkin although he tends to look down on humans has a fascination with their ancient earth game of Chess, although it would not challenge a Vulcan child he has found it interesting. He meditates often, and compares 'enjoys' comparing and contrasting the philosophy of Vulcan's with that other races. He sends weekly detailed reports to the Vulcan High Command. Due to the nature of his race Sarkin can be considered to be prudish, rude, arrogant, blunt, inconsiderate, and mean. However he is none of that. He is dedicated to his work and is loyal to his crew mates.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	4. Character: Rami Ylek

Name: Rami Ylek

Age: 31 (in human years)

Race: Bajoran [female]

Rank: [Chief of Security, hopefully]

Description: Rather tall, almost 6 foot, very thin. She's flat-chested and hates it. Red-brown hair, cropped to mid-ear, quite messy. Her eyes are a light grey. She has lots of scars, which she hasn't had the opportunity to fix. She's quite clumsy. She wears traditional Bajoran ear decoration with a double chain, and she has seven nose ridges.

Back-story: Born on a small mining community, she spent most of her childhood in a constant battle for survival, bouncing between resistance groups and prisons. At 25 (human years) she took a shuttle to Starfleet Academy from Terok nor (Deep Space Nine). She is clumsy and seems disorganized but has a great knowledge of different tactics used by species around the galaxy.

This is her first appointment as Chief of Anything. She is incredibly excited to be part of the Espial Grace, and was only given the post by chance.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	5. Character: Twr'elik Zeria

NAME- Twr'elik Zeria  
AGE- 21  
RACE- Mysteries unknown race of anthropomorphic white Wolves  
RANK- Chief Engineer  
DESCRIPTION Eyes- Glowing yellow brown, Hair- Chestnut, Fur- White with dirty tan spots, Skin- pink with black spot, Personality- Twr'elik is a very friendly and some times flirty person. She loves company and never tries to over flaunt her knowledge.

BACKSTORY- Twr'elik belongs to a mysteries and unknown race. She was discovered by a freighter ship at the age of two in a sleeper shuttle and raised on board by the other members of her unknown species and the Freighter crew. On the freighter, she learned the basic ropes of spaceflight and became an incredible engineer. At the age of nineteen she entered Starfleet Academy and rose through the class. She eventually became the best engineer of her class and was assigned to the USS Tracker for a year before getting transferred to the Espial Grace. Her species quickly allied with the Federation and was given a small uninhabited snow planet and small colony building which they are quite happy with and currently expanding. Each member of her species seems very strong, capable of feats of superhuman strength and very smart. Their alliance has been very prosperous for both sides. 

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE- She felt like she would be the best person for the job and loves Starship mechanics. With her ability to learn quickly she far surpasses the abilities of any human engineer. 

ANYTHING ELSE? - Twr'elik race is very open with their feelings. It is not uncommon for her to kiss her fellow officers to express her feelings of kinship or happiness. Her race also hates shoes; they enjoy feeling whatever they are stepping on as it gives them a feeling of connecting on a spiritual level with their planet or in her case ship. Being so open with her feelings she finds it strange to see humans suppress theirs by not engaging in sexual relations with people they like, why no one else kisses when they are happy or bare their teeth when angry.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	6. Character: Tanner Jonathan Frame

NAME- Tanner Jonathan Frame  
AGE- 25  
RACE- Human  
RANK- Captain

DESCRIPTION-  
Eyes- Navy Blue  
Hair- Brown with thick sideburns down to his chin  
Skin- lightly tanned  
Body build- six feet tall, broad shoulders, powerful body from his time playing sports

BACKSTORY- Growing up near San Francisco in a modest family in an older house, Tanner always dreamed of commanding his own Starship and going on heroic adventures righting wrongs wherever he saw them. He often dreamed about what all he could find among the stars and grew up with a fascination with Starships. His early life consisted mostly of football, studying starship designs, and taking trips to ancient Starfleet vessels located in the Federation Orbital Museum when not in school. His first ship was the USS Daishi which lasted three years. Since then he has formed a strong friendship with Admiral Barker who stated he saw a lot of himself in the young boy. Under the wing of Barker for the rest of his career the two have served on six ships, each time Barker teaching Tanner more, grooming him into the Captain he always wanted to be. The Espial Grace will be the first ship Barker has stepped back and allowed Tanner to manage.

WHY ABOARD THE ESPIAL GRACE- Starfleet has taken notice to Tanner skill and found him to be the perfect Captain for the Job. With youthful vigor, a strong sense of honor, chivalry, and right from wrong and unique Command Style married with his Combat abilities and experience he seemed the ideal choice for such a massive and powerful ship. The perfect mix of elegance, grace, science, and firepower with a crew to reflect it.

ANYTHING ELSE? While Barker best friend for many years Captain Frame often worries about the old man, deeming him too prideful to admit when he needs to head down to Medical or take a break. It is because he knows that Barker is not afraid to push himself to death that he follows Barker from ship to ship the majority of the time. Also being as young as he is, Frame does have a habit of being both headstrong and rash, relying on other officers like Barker or the XO to be the voice of subtlety or reason.

So come and Join us here at**_ star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	7. Character: Gregory Hannibal Barker

NAME- Gregory Hannibal Barker  
AGE- 166  
RACE- Human  
RANK- Admiral

DESCRIPTION-  
Eyes- faded green  
Hair- white  
Skin- pale  
Body build- rolled in shoulders, very thin at his advanced age, eyes are sunk deep into his head, small hump in at the base of his neck forcing him to take a posture similar to that of a jumbo shrimp.

BACKSTORY- Joining Starfleet the very day he was old enough to apply Admiral Barker has had a very long and illustrious career. He has held nearly every position there is in Starfleet, even serving in the MACOs for three years. Through his rise through the ranks and many different postings his personal favorite has always been the USS Thor, an old Nova Class Starship on her last four year mission. He was present for many key events throughout the Federation history and personally assisted in many colonizing missions. It was also then Captain Barker who made contact with the hostile alien race known as the Maaposlau and the leader of the tyrannical Blood Clan, Hasth, who to date is Barkers sworn enemy and has been for decades. Hasth is willing to slaughter entire civilizations with nothing more on his mind other than making Barker mad for his own enjoyment. The two have fought each other across the galaxy time and time again resulting in a stalemate. It is also partially because of Hasth that Barker has developed a rare and incurable disease that slowly rots his lungs and Respiratory system and slowly kills off blood cells. His condition often causes him great pain and violent coughing fits.

WHY ABOARD THE ESPIAL GRACE- Barker, though old and slowly dying is a Starfleet officer through and through. He has a deep love for exploration and hopes to one day find something so pure that it will bring peace and happiness to every living thing and prevent the atrocities Hasth commits.

ANYTHING ELSE? He also secretly hopes to not only discover a cure for his disease, but to also settle the score with Hasth once and for all, eliminating the Blood Clan once and for all.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	8. Character: Slovek

NAME-Slovek  
AGE-125 (appears to be 25 by human standards)  
RACE-Vulcan/Romulan hybrid (appears to be fully Vulcan) (Caucasian coloring)  
RANK-Lt. Commander  
DESCRIPTION-Light Brown Hair, Green Eyes, slight cranial ridges (Romulan like), has a small tattoo of a Romulan honor blade on his ankle 

BACKSTORY-Born a to a Starfleet mother (Commander T'Val) who had been captured by the Romulans. She escaped after she caught the eye of one of the guards. She slept with him and then escaped after he fell asleep. She then made it back to Federation territory, instead of aborting the pregnancy she passed off the child as the result of an early Pon Farr. Slovek has never met his father. T'Val husband (Science Academy Administrator Storvek) agreed to keep her secret and assisted T'Val in raising Slovek. When Slovek expressed his desire to join Starfleet T'Val and Storvek told him of his true origins. This delayed his application to Starfleet; he went off to learn more about his other half. He joined the crew of a trader that frequented Romulan space. There he learned many different skills. After ten years he had learned all he wanted to about Romulans and returned to his parent's house on Vulcan and applied to Starfleet. He was accepted. There were complications with his application because he put Vulcan/Romulan as his species which rose up red flags with Starfleet. The final decision was to allow him in but to keep his Romulan heritage quiet and on a need to know basis. Slovek began to explore his more emotional/passionate side while at Starfleet, which surprised most of his classmates who thought he was Vulcan. He excelled in all his classes but choose to focus on the Sciences, primarily wormhole theory and other theoretical sciences... He graduated second in his class beat by an Andorian named Thrall. He then proceeded to take different posts on researching post. After 50 years of requesting researching posts he requested a ship posting... The Espial Grace is his first posting on a starship 

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE-Slovek is on the Espial Grace because he wants to experience serving on a Starfleet ship. 

ANYTHING ELSE? For the most part Slovek is quiet and guarded like a Vulcan but once he gets to know someone he lets his emotions show a little. Heaven forbid if he is riled up though... especially if it's a heated discussion about theoretical science. When he is passionate about something he latches on to his viewpoint and defends it like a Romulan defending their honor. He was never bonded because the hormones causing Pon Farr are missing from his body... perhaps the result of his split heritage. His mental powers are considerably higher than any Vulcan (again it may be the Romulan/Vulcan heritage that has modified his abilities)

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	9. Character: Henry Foley

NAME: Henry Foley

AGE: 29

RACE: GENEX (Genetic experiment mostly human mixed with an almost extinct race known as Unimass)

RANK: Awaiting (if applicable)

DESCRIPTION: Short black hair, dark blue eyes, six feet tall and a thin black mustache (eyes, hair, etc.)

BACKSTORY: Every man in the Foley family has been in Starfleet. Henry follows in that tradition and is only the second to work in engineering since Gregory Foley on board the Phoenix. His childhood was dull except for a small problem he had in his early teens his record is clean. Hopefully he will be able to enhance engineering as much as his ancestor did before him. He is a genetic experiment mostly human enhanced with Unimass strength and mental capacity (75% of his brain is used)

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE: To advance warp and energy production systems in engineering, and to hopefully help all of star fleet in its quest to explore.

ANYTHING ELSE? He is extremely ambitious and if he thinks he can make anything better on the ship he will

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	10. Character: Davis Viermiz

NAME: Davis Viermiz

AGE: 34 (?)

RACE: Human (?)

RANK: (if applicable): Head of Civilian Department

DESCRIPTION (eyes, hair, etc.):  
-Eyes: Brown  
-Hair: Dark Brown  
-Skin: White  
-Height: 5 11"  
-Weight: 190 lbs  
-Built. Small tattoo of a word of an unknown language on his neck.

BACKSTORY

little is known of Davis family or his past. He is a very talented and gifted scientist, ship designer, and craftsman. He joined Starfleet when he was 20 and graduated in three years. After 5 years aboard a starship, he quit Starfleet for reasons only known to him. He is constantly modifying and creating new weapons, ships, and other things. Usually closed to others, he is always looking out for the welfare of others. When it was announced that the Espial Grace was to journey across the universe, Davis joined the ship as Head of Civilians Department. It is unknown how old he truly is, as he the most intelligent human ever, even more so than any Vulcan.

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE

Reasons only known to him. A presentable challenge to any military authority.

ANYTHING ELSE?

Who is Davis Viermiz?

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	11. Character: Kelsey Covaks

NAME: Kelsey Michelle Covaks  
AGE: 27  
RACE: Human  
RANK: First Officer  
DESCRIPTION (eyes, hair, etc.): Long black hair tied into a ponytail, light blue eyes, around 6'4",

BACKSTORY: Kelsey comes from a long line of Starfleet Officers, though very few of them have ever been promoted past Lt. Commander (the only notable one was Rachel Covaks, the captain of the U.S.S. Constance in 2409). Kelsey strives to gain her own legacy, having already served on several Starfleet vessels; she has recently been transferred to the Espial Grace. Her ultimate goal is to become captain of her own ship one day. The Covaks family has had a long-standing reputation of mistrust towards Vulcans, which may or may not pay off in Kelsey's case, despite being easy to get along with, she tends to clash with Vulcan crewmembers. However on the flipside, she tends to be close to Romulans, having been born and raised on Romulus where her mother has served as the Federation Ambassador.

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE: To get experience on different classes of ship, to discover parts of her she had never explored before, to learn more about the universe.

ANYTHING ELSE: She has a strange affinity for old Earth weapons, her quarters are usually lined with replicas of swords and guns from Earth time periods. For personal weaponry, she tends to stay away from pistols, preferring rifles and is even on occasion known to use a Klingon-style knife, which is supposedly a family heirloom that was given to Rachel Covaks by a Klingon Captain after proving herself in battle.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	12. Character: Lanae

NAME: Lanae  
AGE: 32  
RACE: Athenan  
RANK: Science Officer

DESCRIPTION: Short blonde hair that is usually messy, pointy ears, green eyes, and her skin has a light green tint to it.

BACKSTORY: Lanae is a member of the Athenan species, a race that divided from the Romulans a long time ago. Possibly the most interesting quality of the Athenans is the fact that their males had been wiped out in a plague years ago, forcing the women to usually kidnap or seduce males of other species. It is possible that Lanae has some slight Orion DNA, it is not unusual for Athenans to retain small qualities of other races they decend from, but it is usually bred out of the population after a few generations.

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE: No real reason, though she is curious about the universe.

ANYTHING ELSE: An additional side effect of her Orion DNA is that she occasionally has the same Phermones as a female Orion. This however is predictable, so she takes injections when it comes around to supress the phermones, just don't get too close to her.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	13. Character: Ken O'Brainson

NAME: Ken O'Brainson  
AGE: 28  
RACE: Human  
RANK: Medical student / L'Ann sickbay helper!

DESCRIPTION:  
Height: About 5'9  
Weight: 158  
Hair: Blond and brown*more blond then brown though*along with a blond bread of fuzzy hair.  
Eyes: A stone greyish blue  
Skin: Pale white with a light tan on hands.  
Body build: Well toned and taken care of.

BACK STORY: Ken was a worker stationed on the Research Station in orbit above Mars when he was injured during a repair L'Ann treated him. They soon became close friends. Since she left he found him self searching for a new meaning after getting so close to her. He decided it was time to go back and start a new chapter in his life and decided to fallow L'Ann in the medical Field and has asked her for a recommendation paper for his entry to the academy on the ESPIAL GRACE. Where he hopes to work with her once again.

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE ~ To attend the academy and serve with his good friend L'Ann in the sickbay!

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	14. Character: Milonis Adohon

Name: Milonis Adohon  
Age: 26  
Race: Lorillian  
Rank: CONN/Helmsman

Description: Milonis is of average height, and slight of figure. His hair is short and brown, and is often worn as spikes atop his head. Indeed, very little about this man is very distinguishing or noteworthy... rather average. His only feature that sets him apart are his eyes. Lorillians are known for their green eyes, but his are green beyond green, and some would say carry a tiny light of their own.

Backstory: Milonis was born on Loron, one of the moons of Lorilla II. At the age of 4, he was weaned in the usual way onto oxygen, which meant he could travel to the planet bellow without the need of a respirator. He did well at school, and soon joined the ranks of the trade fleet. Lorillian lies in an area of space known as the Stryden Cluster, a perilous area of space known fora high density if micro-asteroids. harmless to the planets and moons, but perilous for space vessels. such pilots need to learn fast how to be good pilots. after a while, he grew weary of his life ferrying shipments of food between the planets in the system, and decided to join starfleet to look for adventure. with his advance knowledge of micro-navigation, he quickly became an elite pilot, capable of maneuvering even th biggest of starships out of tight situations.

Why aboard Espial Grace: To seek adventure

Anything Else: Milonis has an extreme sweet tooth, and can often be seen munching on variety of sweet delicacies from around the cosmos. In meals in the messhall, he often skips his main meal and jumps right to desert... much to the chagrin of the medical staff.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	15. Character: T'pan

Name: T'pan

Age: 68

Race: Vulcan

Rank: Security/Tactical Chief (Rami Ylek's Second-in-Command)

Description: Tall, 1.93 metres, and, unusually for a Vulcan, largely muscled. He looks like an Asiatic human - slanted eyes, dusky skin and soft chestnut hair, which is drawn back in a short ponytail. His eyes are black.

Back-Story: He was denounced from his family for being rebellious, although humans may not call it that. He refused to marry, grew his hair and worked out to become stronger - however, he strongly adheres to Vulcan Logic. He wasn't the most intelligent in his class, but he was the strongest tactical planner. Unlike most other Vulcans, he will sometimes follow his intuition when logic fails

He knows Rami well, enough to be on first-name terms with her while off-duty. When he heard she was applying to go on the Espial Grace, he decided to apply also. He didn't feel any jealousy when she got a higher rank, and is content with his position. He looks quite intimidating, and automatically commands respect among peers and subordinates alike

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	16. Character: T'Kah

T'kah

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Rank: Assistant Counselor

Race: Vulcan

Physical Information: T'kah has light brown hair (traditional Vulcan hairstyle) and brown eyes. He is a rather thin but slightly muscular due to weekly training in Vulcan martial arts with Counselor Sarkin.

Background Information: Born on a small moon colony T'kah was orphaned at the age of five. His mother and father were killed during a raid by Nausicaan pirates. T'kah survived by hiding out in a drain tunnel for two days. He was found by The Vulcan Defense Force and taken back to Vulcan. He lived in an orphanage for several more years.

T'kah later when he was sixteen took the Starfleet entrance exam. He was accepted into the academy. And when he was about to leave he was intercepted by Administrator S'val who preformed a mind meld on T'kah turning the young Vulcan into a sleeper agent ready to be activated and perform a number of commands that S'val had given him.

T'kah unknowingly became an agent for S'val. Sending the Administrator information on Starfleet and never remembering what he had done.

It was not until he was placed aboard the crew of the Espial Grace was T'kah discovered. He had attempted to kill Commander Covak and was captured. However he was freed from his mental prison when Counselor Sarkin broke S'vals mind meld. However a drawback to this was that T'kah's mental discipline was broken as well. He can now experience emotions and feelings that he has not felt before.

In order to try and regain his logical prowess T'kah chose to become the assistant counselor. He hopes that Sarkin whom is the closest thing to a Vulcan Master aboard the ship can re-teach and re-shape his logic. In some essence Sarkin has become a father-figure to T'kah.

Likes and Dislikes: Ever since his emotions have reemerged T'kah has been exploring several different things. He enjoys spending time in the mess hall sampling Gaa's food especially the various deserts. He also enjoys reading romance novels. T'kah does seem to have a slight dislike for Chief Rami due to the way she treats Sarkin. He also is noted to be afraid of Sickbay.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	17. Character: Fhor'tress

NAME: Fhor'tress

AGE: unknown

RACE: Excalbian

RANK: Princeps of the Excalbian Discovery Corp, ensign in Starfleet, 'ambassador' to the federation.

DESCRIPTION: A silicon life form, capable of creating convincing illusions. Currently looks like an eight foot tall ruby crystalline humanoid with green emerald eyes.

BACKSTORY: Long after the Excalbians tested the concepts of Good and Evil with Captain Kirk and Spock, Yarnek approached his son Fhor'tress about his desire to know more about the universe itself, about other species, and the federation in particular. After a starship passed near Excalibia, they contacted the starship Prometheus and requested peaceful contact. After being admitted as an 'ambassador' to the federation from the Excalibans, Fhor'tress chose to learn as much as he could before returning to Excalibia.. in say… two to three hundred years.

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE: The chance to learn about the Federation doing what it does best, seeking out new life and civilizations, and the interactions that entails. Due to the nature of the Excalbian treaty, he is considered a 'Jack of all trades' and wishes to learn all that he can while aboard the starship, which means he puts himself forward for any position the Captain offers.

ANYTHING ELSE: The Excalbians and Yarnek in particular wish for Fhor'tress to be utilized in any position Starfleet requests. As such, Fhor'tress is not allowed to use his illusion powers unless he is ordered by the Captain of the ship, or a superior officer in Starfleet.

So come and Join us here at **star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com**


	18. Character: Clinton Junior Kelly

NAME: Clinton "Junior" Kelly  
AGE: 30  
RACE: Human  
RANK: Master Sergeant

DESCRIPTION:  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 180 Pounds  
Hair: Black hair with Blonde tips at the end of hair  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: Tan  
Body: Muscular

BACKSTORY: Kelly came from a poor home and joined the military the first chance he got. He moved quickly through the ranks, and has formed a crack team that he won't go anywhere without. He spent some time on ships but prefers to fight on the ground. He was transferred to the Espial Grace as the head of any ground battle.

WHY ABOARD ESPIAL GRACE: To serve his duty, to protect and kill anything harmful and to make peace with any friendly species. He commands all ground forces that are ever deployed onto any planet.

ANYTHING ELSE? He has a "unique" personality as many say, and prefers to serve with his team, but they were not transferred to the ship. Kelly is still trying to get them aboard the ship even though he has been on the ship for only a little while. He makes sure all his men are fit for service through vigorous tests and when they fail he pulls them out of service until they are in tip-top shape. He is labeled as a jackass and hard ass by most, but everyone will trust him in the middle of any altercation. You just pray he is on your side and not your enemy's. His one and only motto: "First in, last out, we will only leave till' peace is made, whether through all the sons of bitches being dead or all of you laying six feet under, whichever comes first!"

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	19. End Note

So what are you wating for come and join us over at deviant art and join the quickly growing Role Playing game. Come serve aboard the USS Espial Grace or conspire against the Federation as an Enemy perhaps maybe…THE BORG. It is your decision. Help us explore and create the galaxy or destroy it; but most of all come and have fun.

So come and Join us here at **_star - trek - freedom . deviantart . com_**


	20. Episode 1

81000.4

Research Station in orbit above Mars.

L'Ann sat in her office cataloguing the last of the records on the Blood Born Pathogens from Ellora. The Otto had returned to Dry-dock to receive her new crew and new assignment. L'Ann had served on the little ship for a long time but she knew it was once again time to move on. Time to grow and time to move on to bigger and better things. The Caitian female sat in her chair purring softly as she awaited a message on her computer.

"Doctor L'Ann, your transfer request to the USS Espial Grace has been accepted." began an Admiral who sat down at a desk within a window of the computer.

"Thank you Admiral I'll start packing at once I will pack what I can now and sent for the rest at a later date Doctor L'Ann over and out"

purring softly L'Ann moved over to her bookshelf of medical books and reaches for the only none medical book. Its been so long I guess I should update this thing as well. L'Ann grabs a pen and starts writing.

*Personal Journal*  
Its been a long since I have meet new people. Even though it's hard to get close to just about any new setting of people I meet. I am still longing for the interaction of social gatherings and well maybe a few good hugs. But alas nothing, I hope this new crew will bring me back some life. Who knows maybe I'll meet someone worth while on this new ship. A Caitian can only hope right.  
L'Ann~:3~

L'Ann stops her writing and makes a few calls and wait for the bell.

*Bell rings*  
Enter~

Ken~ Here are the boxes you asked for Doctor I'll take it that your transfer request was accepted? Where are you off to now Doctor?

L'Ann~ USS Espial Grace, From my understanding their in need of a Chief Medical Officer and from my time here Ken you should know how I come and go.

Ken~ Well I must say it been nice Miss L'Ann and I will keep contact with you to the best of my ability

L'Ann~ Ken now now I am still telling the captain you need another month of light duty sweet talking me will get you no where.

Ken~ it was worth a try so Doc do you think you'll make out better then you did here? Because I think out of the whole crew I may be your only well friend here

L'Ann~ Well Ken your right you are my only here but I have hope that a new set of faces and new disease to be cured are out there. Now stop your talking and help me pack some of this.

Ken~ Yes Doc!

L'Ann Murres loudly and starts grabbing her paper work and sorts it evenly in to the boxes.

*Hours pass Ken and L'Ann are just about done packing*

Ken~ One last book  
*Ken reaches for the only book left on the shelves*  
*Just as Ken reaches the book L'Ann looks up and her eyes widen*

L'Ann~ Ken No!

Ken~ What its the last one?  
*Just as Ken garbs the book as he does a Picture fall out of the book, Ken puts the book down and picks up the photo he notices its L'Ann and a human hold each other with smiles*

Ken~Oh L'Ann is that him? Was that your husband?

*L'Ann looks over and him and the picture in his hand, she sighs and tries not to get upset*  
L'Ann~ Yes that was him that was Kurt, It would have been three year this month. But as I told you before it does not matter. He's gone !

Ken~ You can't blame your self it was Kurt who gave you the backing to push your self while in the Academy. You know when he got sick no one saw it coming.

L'Ann~ Still if I had pushed hard if I had tried more he might...

Ken~ Now stop that L'Ann your the hardest working Medical Officer I have ever met. If you could not save him no one could. Besides you should put this in a frame and not hide it in a book you should value his Memory not hide it and stay in pain

L'Ann~ I guess your right maybe this will be the new start I've been needing. Give that picture here.*L'Ann goes to her desk and pulls out an empty frame, she places the photo in the frame and on top of her first box* Thanks Ken but your still on light duty.

Ken~ I know I know now lets get this out of here.

*Ken and L'Ann grab the boxes and move them to the loading dock where a transport ship awaits to take L'Ann to the USS Espial Grace*

L'Ann Murrs and naps while on flight to her new work place god knows what will meet her there.

*Docking with the Espial Grace comes Chief Medical Officer over the speaker*

L'Ann stretches and makes her entrance to the Espial Grace.

**__**

81001.6

"Red Tea." Sarkin told the replicator in his office.

Sarkins interview of the Senior officers had so far proved to be inconclusive. Most of them were busy performing their duties. And to interrupt them would disrupt the flow of the ship and no logical Vulcan would do that.

And another good majority of the Officers were off investigating the Prison Station. Sarkin shook his head at that.

Vulcan's had no need for prisons, because Vulcan's did commit crimes. No logical Vulcan would see any sense in committing criminal acts and there for none did.

Sarkin picked up his cup from the replicator tray and took a small sip. It was refreshing to taste something familiar to him. Many species viewed the Vulcan's choice of food and drink to be bland, flavorless dishes.

And they were correct at least by their standards. Vulcan's hardly ever added any kind of spices or flavoring to their meals, preferring the natural flavor of their dishes.

And further more in Sarkins opinion food was food. It was meant to sustain the body nothing more. He did not see any reason why a meal needed to taste good in order to eat it.

Sarkin finished his drink and then placed the now empty cup back onto the replicator tray. He had finished his leisure moments and decided it was once more time to perform his duties.

He exited his office promptly.

**__**

81001.6

Sarkin entered the mess hall and stared around. He saw a few of the ships personnel sitting at some of the tables. Eating, drinking, talking and enjoying the comfort of friends.

Then Sarkin turned his attention of the kitchen area. And there he saw the person he was looking for. Gaa Slaun; the ships cook.

For reasons beyond Sarkins thinking process, the female Gorn had been included in his list of senior officers; perhaps it was because she was their personal chef.

Never the less he chose to meet her.

Sarkin walked up to the kitchen and his brow raised at the sight of the workstation. Gaa had her back turned, from what Sarkin could see she was holding a bowl and stirring it vigorously. And around her pots and pans lay around. Small dispensers carrying what he guessed was spice lay all over, some standing others turned on their sides. Sarkin knew that somehow this violated a regulation and intended to make note of it in his report.

"Wha ou want?" Gaa said when she turned around noticing the Vulcan, still stirring her bowl filled with some kind of dark brown substance.

"My name is Sarkin, I am this ships Counselor and I am interviewing the-"

He was interrupted when Gaa hissed out "Ou Vulcan." She said and pointed her stirring spoon at Sarkin. He watched at some of the brown substance dripped off of it, splattering on to the floor.

Sarkin nodded his head "Yes I am a Vulcan. And I-"

Once more he was interrupted by Gaa "Bad Food." She said as she returned to her stirring.

Sarkin arched his brow "Pardon?" He asked

Gaa looked at him for a moment, then her long reptilian tongue snaked out and she licked her eye before responding. "all Vulcan food bad." She said shortly and gruffly.

Sarkin stared back at her and then responded "I don't see any relevance to your statement however I will ask, what you mean?"

"Yur food, all bad. Vulcan food bland, asteless, no flavor, no joy." She said in an accusing tone.

"Your statement is inaccurate. Some races find Vulcan cuisine to be a delicacy." Sarkin remarked.

"En hose races dumb. Vulcan food need lota spice to taste better."

"No it does not, Vulcan food has its own natural flavor and we view there is no need to alter it."

"ou dumb en. Ou very dumb."

Sarkin blinked. He was silent for a moment, no being had ever called him dumb. "I think this conversation has gone far enough. Good day madam." He said and he turned around and walked briskly out of the room.

Gaa shook her head and then brought the spoon up to her mouth and with her long tongue began lapping at the brown substance.

**__**

Stardate 81001.6

Sarkin was walking down the corridor still thinking over his conversation with the female Gorn. How could his view on Vulcan food classify him as dumb? His thought process was interrupted when his comm-badge beeped. "Counselor Sarkin, please report to Transporter room six for a field mission." A male voice ordered.

Sarkin tapped his badge "This is Counselor Sarkin, Acknowledged." He found a computer terminal and it informed him of where to go.

He began to walk to his destination.

His first field mission aboard the Espial Grace, this would surely to note in his report.

**__**

Rami beamed down to meet with her team. Again. Her gut instinct was telling her that something was afoot – that the aliens definitely hadn't jumped ship. Something snagged in the back of her mind, working away at her nerves like a Talaxian slime worm. The situation was precarious. Although she respected the Admiral, she was worried that this Counselor Sarkin would be a liability. Every single ship she had served on had had a counselor that had to be babysat whenever, and IF ever, they were taken on an away mission. However, this Sarkin was Vulcan, so surely that could count in his favor.

Security Team Eiota was waiting and ready. Like all her security teams, she had ordered them all to carry a dagger belted to the outside of their right thighs, in case phasers couldn't be used. Rami, quickly giving the situation another check in her head, tapped her comm. Badge.

"Security teams Alpha to Delta, be on constant alert. I have a feeling there may be an attempt to board the Grace. Teams Epsilon to Theta, get down to Transporter room Six – you're coming with us. Rami out."

Hopefully the precaution would be enough. She waited, formed up with her officers, for the arrival of the Away party. Captain Frame, looking dangerous, was followed by Doctor Mohinder and Lt. Commander Slovek and his team, then the good Counselor, striding into the Transporter room. She motioned the security details to follow her after them.

In the flurry of lights as their molecular structure was carried across the vacuum to the alien station, what was left of her consciousness worried continuously. As soon as they had fully materialized, her well-trained teams spread in a quick circle, phasers and weapons drawn and ready to fire. Once they had secured the perimeter, the whole group could finally survey their surroundings.

"Damn. What a dump." Lai Zitar made a face.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, please, ensign." Rami growled, although she herself shared the young Bajoran's view. The inside of the space that they were in was made of dark metal that stank of damp and rust, and all over the ceiling ran vine-like conduits, weaving between themselves and broken ventilation shafts that dripped some sort of gooey liquid. The floor was covered with broken pieces of machinery, none of which looked too advanced, and the whole room was feebly lit by the glow of the green engines, that could be seen from underneath the floor, glowing through the badly welded plating.

Captain Frame raised an eyebrow. "It seems hard to believe that such technology could cause such chaos. What are the tricorder readings?"

A young fair-haired science officer piped up, "I'm reading trace radiation, some life signs three chambers across, and some odd emissions..." He frowned and Sarkin took a brief glance, "Looks like tachyon radiation, captain, but the frequency is all wrong. Odd."

Frame smiled grimly, "Odd wouldn't exactly be my choice of words." A cough, "Security teams, spread out around the party - Counselor Sarkin, lead the way to the prisoners."

Sarkin, with a nod, took the lead, and Rami positioned herself just behind the Vulcan, peering with suspicious eyes into the alien darkness.

**__**

STF Episode Two III

Sarkin leading the field party through the station, the chief of security a Bajoran standing close behind him, with a phaser ready.

The officer had neglected to present Sarkin with a weapon. However after being a former military officer himself he had learned several things. One of which was to always keep a weapon with him at all times.

He after several encounters highly hostile species he viewed it to be logical to keep a small disruptor pistol on his person when he went on away missions, hidden.

But something else was troubling his mind. The tricorder readings the readings appeared to be tachyon…except for the frequency; perhaps…no he wouldn't make any assumption without further evidence.

Right now he needed to focus on the life signs.

Finally the science officer who had informed them of the life signs called for a halt. "They are behind this door sir." The officer said.

"Move aside counselor." Rami said as she moved Sarkin out of the way and she called for two more officers to join her. All three had their phasers raised. Rami pressed the door pad and the doors slid open and the three of them moved into the room. It was a small medical center. The bulkhead lights were flickering dim light. And in that light they saw one living being. A young Andorian male who was huddleing in the corner, the Andorian was wearing the uniform of a prisoner.

"Room secured, one life sign" Rami said and gestured for the others to enter. Sarkin strode in and saw the Andorian. "Interesting." He said as he walked closer and knelt down by the prisoner.

"My name is Sarkin of the USS Espial Grace. Who are you and where are the others?' He asked as he stared at the blue skinned male.

The Andorian did not seem to hear Sarkin. His antenna stalks were trembling as he hugged his knees to his body. "They're gonna kill us…They're gonna kill us." He said completely terrified.

Sarkin tried again. "Where are the others who were on board this station? The Guards and other prisoners?" He asked and he only received the same answer "They're gonna kill us…They're gonna kill us."

Sarkin took his hands and placed them on the Andorian's head and turned him so he was looking right at the Vulcan. "Listen to me, hear my voice and clear your mind." He said calmly.

The Andorian seemed to relax and Sarkin once more asked his question "Where are the others?"

"They took them" The Andorian said.

"Who took them?"

"….They"

"Are the ones who took them still on board the station?" Sarkin asked trying to open the young ones mind.

"Were all going to die." And then the Andorian pulled away from Sarkin and resumed his trembling.

"Counselor?" Frame asked as he stood above the Vulcan.

Sarkin stood and faced the captain. "He completely terrified sir. I do not know what the Andorian could had seen that would caused him to become like this. However he claims that something took the rest of the people on this ship. But in his current state I will not be able to retrieve any more information"

Frame scratched his chin as he thought. "The question is…where the hell are they?"

"That is unknown sir." Sarkin said

Then the young fair-haired science officer called "Sir I am still reading several life signs."

Frame nodded "Alright listen, Chief-"

"Yes sir" Rami asked

"I want you to have someone take this Andorian back to ship and take him to sick bay, right now he is the only witness to what happened.

"I will take the Andorian." Lai Zitar said and moved to help the Andorian up.

Frame nodded "Good work Ensign. Everyone else Search this station."

**__**

Stardate 81001.6

Captain Frame walked beside Counselor Sarkin with his Mark XIIV Phaser held at the ready, slightly slumped over as he walked studying everything around him as they continued on through the station. The hull of the station moaned and creaked due to the damage sustained during the Meteor Shower. Metal could be heard falling; welds could be heard giving out, and cracks of electrical discharge cut through the stale air like knives. The very air inside the ship seemed to push the crew on edge, excluding the surreally calm Counselor Sarkin. The Andorian's horrified warning of death still fresh in everyone's head as they trekked through the vast collection of small Laboratories and corridors.

"There seems to be a security shield in place around this door. Judging by the energy readings I would surmise that even physical contact with the barrier would prove fatal." announced Counselor Sarkin as he raised a hand in the air to halt the teams.  
"Is there a way to deactivate the system?" asked Captain Frame as he moved large fallen support girders and large portions of other debris out of the way of the Shield.  
"I detect an emergency shield generator operating on an independent power supply sixteen meters down that corridor. Disabling it should cause these emitters to deactivate." replied Counselor Sarkin.  
"Security Team Epsilon, get down to that Generator." ordered Remi as she and the others remained to protect the Captain and Counselor in case someone still remained aboard the station.

Acknowledging their orders the Team saluted before jogging off down one of the several hallways intersecting the area. Team Theta quickly dropped down for cover near the corridor where Team Epsilon was to provide them with cover while the other Teams quickly guarded the other corridors. Remi and Team Eiota knelt down beside Captain Frame and Counselor Sarkin, using the debris as cover. A minute or two passed before loud boot steps could be heard running through one of the hallways.

"Generator offline Ma'am!" saluted the leader of Team Epsilon.  
"More biosigns up ahead." called a Security Officer.  
"Alright, Security Team Epsilon hold this position and inform us at the first sign of trouble." ordered Captain Frame.  
"Aye sir." replied the Security Team Leader as the door in front of them hissed open.

Remi dove into the room, landing on her knees with her Type 7 Scoped Phaser Rifle held at the ready. The rest of Security Team Eiota quickly jumped into the room and took cover behind some flipped observation beds.

"All clear sir." called Remi quietly.  
"The Biosigns are in the room up ahead, Captain." announced another Officer.  
"Alright, everyone keep together and keep your weapons ready. Remi, you're up front with me." ordered Frame quietly as the team moved through the damaged lab.

Lights flickered and consoles sparked alien characters which flashed bright. Many Medical beds littered the room, most of which were over on there side. The Security Officers kept panned out across the room guarding any point they thought could be used as an entrance point. Counselor Sarkin stepped slowly through the room scanning every aspect of the equipment.

"Captain." he began after stopping at one of the beds.  
"What is it Counselor?" asked Frame, stopping dead in his tracks.  
"The remains on this bed indicate that the captives were liquefied and converted into a bio-mechanical paste. There is no remaining DNA only base compounds and blank cells, identifying this individual would be impossible." replied Sarkin.  
"Any guess as to why?"  
"There is insufficient data as to why; I will not be able to form an opinion until we gain access to their records. However in this form the bio-paste could theoretically be programmed to mimic nearly anything." replied Sarkin.

Captain Frame took one glance down at the flipped table and the small grey stain on it before moving towards the next door. The door was damaged, one section of the door was off of its track and the other was jammed attempting to close with endless failure. Frame stepped forward and grabbed the unmoving part of the door, sliding it back into the wall with minimal effort. Remi quickly swung around into the next room with her weapon held ready.

"Sir, I see survivors: two Remans and a Human woman." she announced.

Doctor Mohinder quickly ran forward into the room to the three sleeping Guards.

"They've been drugged but I can bring them around for questioning." began Mohinder.  
"Do it." nodded Captain Frame.

Mohinder reached into his case and drew a Hypospray, which he used to awaken one of the Remans. The Reman stirred for a moment before awakening, his eyes glowing in the dim light.

"I am Captain Tanner Frame of the Starship Espial Grace, Orlok sent us. We're here to help." began Frame.  
"Orlok? The Warden came through, I…..I was beginning to have doubts." grimaced the Reman.  
"Can you tell me what happened here?" asked Frame as Mohinder revived the other Reman and Human woman.  
"I saw everything they did. They hoped that the dim lights would keep us from seeing what they were doing, but I saw them. I saw everything." replied the Reman as he closed his eyes, the room still spinning to him.

The Reman groaned and ran a hand over his face before slowly sitting up. Slowly the Reman Officer began to regain awareness.

"They pumped the Prisoners full of some kind of fluid that brought them great pain. There eyes rolled back into their skulls as they flailed like animals, choking on the air itself before growing still. After that they just laid still, breathing loudly unresponsive to the world around them. Even when the Aliens came back and began to turn them to fluid, they just lay there, breathing loudly." continued the Reman.  
"Do you know what they did with the paste?" asked Frame.  
"No. They moved it into another lab. The other Officers tried to fight, and were pulled apart fiber by fiber, studied, then taken liquefied as well. I tried to help, but their scanning tools rendered me helpless, it rendered us all helpless." answered the Reman with a grimace.

Frame helped the Reman to his feet as the others slowly sat up.

"You three get these people out of here." ordered Frame as he motioned towards three Security Officers.

The Security Officers nodded before helping the three injured guards to the door. The team quickly scanned over the room as the six left, the Science Teams quickly scanning over the beds and containers of paste. The tools were horrifying, sharp edges and spinning razors on the end. The cruelty needed to actually use these tools on a living being was immeasurable. Counselor Sarkin made his way towards one of the computers, glancing over the alien characters on the screen. The language was very strange, made up of overlapping characters and symbols. To decode such text he would need the advanced equipment on board of the Grace. The lights in the bay flickered before growing dim, the computer changing to a green flashing screen.

"Sir, something six meters down this hall is drawing power from the rest of the station." called a Science Officer who quickly scanned the room after the flicker.  
"Can you get a reading on it?" asked Frame.  
"Some kind of tank or something full of some kind of living mass." replied the Officer.  
"Ma'am, Team Epsilon here. Power in this section is failing. According to our readings power to the entire lower levels of the ship is failing. The Transporter suppressor will be offline in three minutes at this rate. Life-support will fail in twelve minutes" called the Epsilon Team leader.  
"Remi here, acknowledged Epsilon. Captain, I recommend we check out what it drawing the power and beam out of here as soon as we can."  
"Agreed Lt. Commander. All Teams except Eiota fall back to Beam in location and get back to the ship. Team Eiota, Counselor Sarkin, and I will Beam out in three minutes. You have your orders everyone." replied the Captain.

The other Officers quickly acknowledged there orders and gathered as of the Alien equipment as they could for further study before leaving. Captain Frame and Remi quickly moved to the door in the back of the room, forcing it open and proceeding down the hallway. The area around them was much more heavily armored, they computer systems far more advance, and several small cargo areas lined it. Each room was full of suits designed for the species that kidnapped the Prisoners and Guards, containers, and scanning devices. Slowly the Team walked down the corridor, studying everything until they reached a large metal door several inches thick, jammed partially open by a fallen girder.

"Counselor Sarkin, give Remi and me a hand with this." called Frame as he grabbed a section of the door.

Remi copied the action and pulled at the opposite side of the door.

"Sir I got this. The Counselor should stay back in case there's something hostile." grunted Remi as she slowly pulled the door back.  
"Your opinion is noted but that wasn't a request. His Vulcan strength should make this easier." replied the Captain.  
"Understood sir." she replied.

The three managed to part the door enough for the security team to run through and force open on the opposite side before stepping through themselves. The room they entered was small, dark, and full of the most advanced equipment on the station. Obviously it was a newer addition to the Station. A large tank full of a see through green liquid with a large lump of the grey paste inside sat at the far end of the room behind some computer consoles.

"That's what's giving off the lifesign?" asked Frame as he approached the tank.  
"According to my Tricorder, yes. But none of the other samples showed signs of complex life. Sir, I have a bad feeling about this perhaps you should stay back." replied Remi.

Moving closer still Frame ran his hand across the tank, studying the blob inside. The blob inside quivered, following his hand. Curiously Frame moved forward and held his Tricorder up to scan the now moving blob.

"Lt. Commander, prepare this tank for transport. I want a full analysis." ordered Captain Frame.

As Frame turned his head to look back at Remi the blob surged forward, the sudden thud causing Frame to jump backwards. The blob quickly copied the action with greater force, copying a basic shape of Frame's hand. The glass in the tank quickly gave out and crumbled and allowed the mass inside to ooze out onto the floor. With a loud splat the mass continued forward towards Frame who was quickly scrambling backwards.

"OPEN FIRE, protect the Captain!" ordered Remi who quickly fired upon the blob with little effect.

The others quickly fire upon the mass with equal failure. With great speed the mass began to overlap upon itself quickly forming a humanoid shape of similar shape to Frame. Its eyes were fully yellow, its body pale as butter, and small mechanic devices lodged in its clay like skin. It had no nose, nor mouth, or ears; it was void of facial features save two hairless eyebrows. In its new humanoid form the mass stood frozen, staring at the Captain.

"What are you?" asked Frame as he stood staring at the figure before him.  
"What are you?" it mimicked, seemingly not understanding.

**__**

Rami growled. The situation was rapidly slipping from her grasp. The... creature... was less than a metre from the captain, and it could be potentially hostile.

"Captain." She enunciated slowly, "Step back, please."

The creature turned to look at her with its golden eyes, flicking its head in her direction in a peculiar way, as though its neck was momentarily liquefied and the sudden change of state had pulled his head across. Rami almost stepped back from his gaze, but she had seen too much in her life to be scared of it.

"Captain." It repeated emotionlessly, "Step back, please."

Frame took two steps away from the thing, not out of discomfort, but because it was turning into liquid at its extremities and was beginning to pool over the floor. At his movement, it gathered itself back into humanoid form and swung itself fully towards him again. Rami quickly stepped in front of the captain, signalling briefly with her hand to the remaining security members. They took swiftly took position around the remaining officers leaving only the counsellor, the captain and Rami herself facing the creature. Sarkin, whether through curiosity, bravery, or stupidity (Rami couldn't tell), stepped forward.

"Counselor, I advise against it." Rami warned. "Counselor, I advise against it." It echoed.

The Vulcan threw her a look that came dangerously close to scathing and took another step until hear was almost touching it.

"Do you know who you are?" he held out a hand, palm facing the creature, fingers spread out.

It cocked its head. Rami thought it looked more solid than it did a few moments ago. "Do you know..." It raised its hand to copy the Counselor, "...what you are?"

"Counselor," Frame looked excited, "It changed your words!"

"That's not necessarily a good thing, sir." Rami growled. The thing reminded her eerily of the Dominion's changelings. There seemed to be an inbred distrust genetically passed on in the Bajoran race, something that the youngest of their children were aware of; not to trust things that could shapeshift at will. Of course, this creature was still a way away from changing form at will, but appeared to be developing.

"Who are you?" Sarkin pressed.

"Who am... I?" The creature blinked. When did it have eyelids?

"Kosst..." Rami swore quietly, "It's learning."

"Learning..."

Sarkin peered quizzically into its bland eyes, "Selecting words. Fascinating."

The whole room held its breath. The now definitely human figure remained silent, and a flicker of Sarkin's own intense stare appeared in its eyes. The coating of its form was stretched like a balloon skin over its gooey substance, and lumps began forming on its head, resembling ears and a flat nose. The golden-yellow shade of its eyes was becoming a deeper color, like a terran gemstone, topaz.

"Counselor Sarkin. Be careful." Rami cautioned.

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Rami, but I am perfectly capable of..." he trailed off as the creature brought his hand closer to the Vulcan's and gently, with the slightest of pressure, like a feather alighting on the surface of a river, touched his precarious, maple-wood coloured hand to the Counselor's steady one. The contact was brief, a fraction of a second, but when it pulled away, it left sticky trails from his skin, like strings of melted cheese.

Sarkin looked at the residue. "Fascinating."

The creature tilted his head. "Fascinating." It put its hand back down by its side, its movements markedly more controlled, "Is it not?"

Rami stepped in front of the man, pushing him back to where Captain Frame was standing. Her dagger was poised by its throat, the blade motionless. "Talking now are you?"

"It appears...that I am." Its voice was no longer an echo of theirs. It was deep and gravely, solemn.

"Sir!" A science officer called out, panicked, "I'm reading a massive surge in that unidentified radiation again! Its..." he stared around them with wide eyes, "...it's all around us, Captain!"

"Get down!" Rami yelled, crouching down and whipping out her phaser.

The away party, frozen, stared out at the two dozen decloaking aliens, each armed with a large plasma-based cannon-blaster.

"Dampening fields." The Bajoran officer rumbled, "Bastards." She spat, tightening her muscles. "Security teams, get ready for battle."

**__**

Sarkin stared at the aliens that currently surround them. Never in his life had he seen this race before. Rami had her phaser pointed as did the Captain and the remaining members of the security team had all of their weapons ready.

However no matter how well trained the security team was prepared they were still slightly outnumbered.

This appeared to be very troubling. He then looked at the amber colored being that had once been a pile of gelatin. It had now had a full humanoid shape, complete with what appeared to be functional legs.

"Perhaps you should find cover." He told the being.

The being stared at Sarkin and then nodded its head. "Perhaps I should." As it stumbled to stand up.

When the aliens beings saw all hell broke lose. Plasma fire met with Phaser and there was shooting all throughout the room.

Frame was quick to act he ducked behind several Cargo bins. And provided cover fire, while Rami seeing Sarkin simply standing there protecting the Unknown being as it wobbled on its new legs, she ran and pushed him behind and over turned table, and then she crouched down and began firing at the aliens.

She had incredible aim and her shot hit the alien dead in the chest but to her surprise it seemed to have no effect. The creature just seemed to shrug it off. Rami was shocked wondering how something could stand a phaser shot to the chest. She thought maybe the aliens were protected by some kind of force field.

"Ms. Rami might I-" Sarkin began but he was interpreted with Rami yelling at him "Damnit counselor keep your head down and maybe you'll live." She knew bringing the Counselor along was a bad idea, she should never have allowed it. She then took another aim and the alien and fired, Once more it hit the alien but it still seemed to have no effect.

Rami was about to take another shot but then Sarkin stood having taken out his disruptor pistol and fired it at the Alien, but not at its body but at its weapon. The blast hit the plasma cannon and the weapon exploded in the creature's hand.

Rami looked at Sarkin and both of them ducked down behind  
the table. "I would suggest Ms. Rami that since our weapons has no effect on their bodies you should advise your team to aim at their weapons." The counselor said as he reset his disruptor.

Rami looked at him for another moment then nodded "All of you aim for their weapons not their bodies, Shoot their weapons." The security team heard their chief and began changing their tactics.

However the aliens seemed to notice this and now they too were moving for cover.

The amber being having avoided being shot at now hid behind another cargo bin, unmoving."

Frame took another shot at aliens weapon but it ducked at the last second and the phaser blast hit a power coil and sparks went everywhere.

Frame tapped his Comm-badge "Captain to Espial Grace, can you read me." He yelled as he ducked behind the cargo bin. Then a static filled response came through "We can captain, what's going on?"

"We have weapons fire, we need transport NOW!" He said as he fired another phaser blast.

"We cant captain there is a damping field around your location."

Frame cursed, with those aliens blocking the exit they would not be able to get out. He looked over at Remi and Sarkin both of whom seemed to be doing well enough at the moment. But he did not know how much longer they could keep this

"Uh Sir we have another problem." He heard from his Comm.

"What is it?" He yelled, with all that was currently happening another bit of bad news would not help him.

"Sir Life Support is starting to fail faster then we earlier anticipated. Sir you have now have five minutes before it all shuts down. You need to get out of there NOW."

**__**

"Sir, Life Support is starting to fail faster then we earlier anticipated. You have five minutes before it all shuts down. You need to get out of there NOW."

Rami heard the frantic voice from the Captain's comm. Badge. There seemed to be a unanimous ceasefire from both sides, now that the aliens knew that they could be hurt, despite their dampening fields. The Bajoran had to grudgingly admit that the counselor was useful, and quick-thinking. She would have probably come to the same conclusion, but a few minutes later. It could have cost lives. She felt vaguely useless.

But now, as the firefight started again, like conversation in a crowded room after a silence, she knew she didn't have time for moping. The situation was dire. She leaned across to the captain, who was only a couple of feet away from her shelter.

"Captain!" He looked over at her, "My security teams will take you, the medics, prisoners and counselor through the ventilation shafts. There's an entry point two meters behind you."

The security officers were already prying open the shaft, which was maybe double in diameter to a standard federation Jefferies tube. They began ferrying the medical officers and prisoners through it, while others were still shooting at the hostiles. Sarkin, although ruffled (if only minutely) by the Bajoran woman's rough manhandling of his person, had to admit she and her officers were resourceful. However, he refused their help, waving their beckoning hands with an imperative flick of his own.

"Take him." He indicated the creature, now completely solid, and resembling an underdeveloped aaamazzarite in color. The ensign, an Arcadian of advancing years, recoiled slightly at the prospect. Noticing his comrade's discomfort, a Klingon lieutenant crouched next to the creature.

"My name is Karrok, son of Kranok." He held out his dark hand, "I will take you to safety."

The creature looked at his hand briefly, with shots hitting the walls around him and exploding with brilliant sparks, before grasping it softly with his own. His skin felt slimy, like that of an amphibian, but Karrok could not bring dishonor to his people or to his commanding officer by being disgusted or afraid. He pushed yellow being in front of him into the shaft, climbing after him, doubled over, phaser drawn. Frame looked admirably at the retreating figure; he was glad to have such crewmembers on board.

"Captain. You should leave as well. The Grace needs you." Sarkin tried to put forward the most emotive argument – he knew that the steadfast captain did not easily step down.  
Frame furrowed his brow, impressively renting a crease in his forehead. In a quick, but no doubt fierce internal battle, he nodded at both the Counselor and Chief of Security and followed the officers down the ventilation.

The aliens seemed to realize that they had retreated, and stopped firing. The Vulcan cleared his throat quietly, and Rami glared at him. "DON'T!" she mouthed. He promptly ignored her.

"We are representatives of the United Federation of Planets." He spoke calmly and clearly, "We wish to begin negotiations." Rami tightened her grip on her phase pistol. If looks could kill.

The aliens remained silent, but did not begin firing. Sarkin took this as a good sign to continue.

"Shall we make some arrangement?"

The aliens made no reply once more. Rami was itching to act, but could no nothing to jeopardize the Counselor's peace talks. Her comm. Badge beeped quietly.

"Commander! The ship's ... fffzt ... is destabil...fffzzzt... –fe support is failing! Fzzt.. out now!"

"Has everybody beamed out?" she asked urgently.

"All b-ffzt yourself and –fzzt—counselor Sar—fzzt, command..."

Sarkin was thinking fast, "Do you speak?"

No answer.

An old, disused container, about the half the size of a turbolift, with a number of rectangular metal footholds... or handholds... a plan formed swiftly in her calculating mind. With a quick scan of the material it was made up of, she leaned over to the Vulcan.

"Counselor!" she hissed, "I have a way out!"  
He minutely shook his head. He stood up, slowly. The aliens had large, vaguely mushroom-shaped heads and large eyes. Their legs were bowed, and they were all at least seven foot tall. They had armor plating on their chests to their groins, but the rest of their limbs were only covered in reddish skin, that looked like it was severely inflamed. Their plasma cannons, those that were left, were trained on the Vulcan's chest.

"The ...ffzt... alien ship is a-fzzt-t to d-fzt-intergrate! Get OUT!" The captain's angry voice sounded through Sarkins comm. Badge.

Their patience must have run out. They began firing shots at the two of them, concentrating their blasts on their hiding spot. Some missed and hit the walls of the ship. The whole structure shook precariously, and began to vibrate. Rami grasped Sarkin's elbow and, using her strength, equal to any Vulcan's, she pulled him into the supermetal tritanium alloy container along with her. She tapped her badge.

"Lock onto our signals! We're in a tritanium container! Prepare to beam us to sickbay!" She shouted, and then she growled at Sarkin, "Take a deep breath and hold on, Counselor!"

Under the constant pounding of the powerful weapons, the aliens' ship uttered a final, melancholy and despairing groan of relief before finally ripping itself apart. The aliens, the capsule, the broken parts of the ship and all the evidence were explosively ejected into cold, open space.

**__**

Stardate 81001.6

Being stuck in a tritanium container with a Bajoran was something that Sarkin had not anticipated happening on this away mission. Sarkin done a mission in the vacuum of space once before when he had served aboard the T'Plana and had found it to be difficult when working in zero gravity.

However he would admit that it was rather clever last second thinking on the security officer's part. If she had not thought of it…both of them might already be dead. However its luster soon faded when reality once more took hold.

Neither Rami nor Sarkin could see inside this capsule. And when blindness was added with the fact it was growing colder inside this capsule and the only air they had was what was left in their lungs. The situation looked somewhat grim.

Sarkin although he had strong lungs and powerful mental discipline could not hold his breath forever. And Rami had to cover her mouth and nose with her hands to keep for exhaling.

Sarkin was wondering if the Grace had gotten the security chiefs last transmission; there had been a lot of interference due to that damping field and there had to be a lot of debris from the explosion the it could take too long for the ship to lock on to them.

However something interrupted his thoughts. Being a Vulcan Sarkin had amazing sense of hearing and right now he could Rami's heart and it sounded as if a hammer was striking an anvil. He could also sense her anxiety. She was very close to exhaling.

The counselor was quick to act. He stretched out his hands and began moving them around Rami's body. The Bajoran squirmed and tried to move for the Vulcan but he moved quickly then he found Rami's face. He then took both of his hands and pulled her face to his until their lips met. As he anticipated her mouth opened in surprise and he began to breathe oxygen into her air starved lungs.

Although he could not see it he was 99.9% sure her eyes were wide with surprise. Because he could hear her heart-beat still pulsating rapidly, he could understand why though, he was simply giving her some of his air.

Then suddenly they were surrounded by a transporter beam, they could feel themselves vanishing from the capsule. And then they were in the sickbay of The Grace. With a female Caitian, Captain Frame, and Admiral Barker staring at the sight of the ships counselor and the chief of security with their lips together.

It was Rami who reacted first she immediately pushed Sarkin away from her with all of her might however due to his Vulcan strength the counselor only took a few steps back.

The Bajoran wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What did you do that for?" She demanded fiercely; her face a bright red.

Sarkin simply blinked once and responded "You were about to exhale why we were inside the canister. If you had done that you would died." He said calmly.  
"I was not about to exhale." She argued and before Sarkin could reply the Admiral gave a loud cough. And both Rami and Sarkin immediately turned their attention to their commanding officers.

It was the Captain who was first to speak "Well…uh glad to see that the two of you well…um doctor." He nodded to the Caitian.

The feline alien stepped forward with a tricorder and began scanning Sarkin and Rami. The security chief looked around the Sickbay and noticed that the prisoners and guards were there. The two Reman's were in the far back in a darker spot of the room. Both were awake and watching with their slightly glowing eyes. While the human female and the Andorian male were sleeping.

When medical officer had finished with Rami she moved to Sarkin who stared at her quizzically. "You are a Caitain?" He asked

She nodded "Yes, I am Chief Medical officer L'ann." She purred as she continued to scan him.

"Fascinating, I have only met your race once and I have found you to be a highly intelligent and race."

L'ann smiled showing her sharp canine teeth. "Thank you." Then she closed her tricorder. She turned to the Admiral and the captain "Both of them are unharmed and in perfect condition."

Frame nodded "Excellent." He tapped his comm-badge "Captain to Bridge." He said and then a response came "Go ahead captain."

"We have Counselor Sarkin and Chief Rami. Move us out of this debris field. However maintain a yellow alert in case there are any more surprises out here."

"Yes captain." Came the reply.

Then Sarkin stepped forward "Captain might I ask where the alien creature is?" He inquired.

"The alien creature is currently in the Cargo bay Two…right after we transported back he refused to move." The Captain told him.

Sarkin thought about this for a moment. "Captain I request permission to go and speak to the Alien."

"Permission granted." Frame told him "Rami would you please join me on the bridge." The Captain then nodded the Admiral and headed out of the sickbay with Rami following behind him.  
Barker then turned to Sarkin "I think I will join you Counselor in talking with this…alien." He said as he gave a slight cough.

Sarkin bowed his head. "I would be honored Admiral." Then the two officers left sickbay and headed for the Cargo bay.

**__**

The Caitian cleared her throat loudly. All the officers paused in the doorway to the corridor, and guilty looks flashed over each face, even though none of them had any idea why. They turned to see L'Ann, arms folded, tapping her foot and staring severely at Rami and the Counselor.

"I'm sure you can stay here for FIVE MORE MINUTES while I heal your injuries?" Her voice brooked no argument.

Rami looked sheepish. Sarkin simply walked back and sat down.

"Then come up to the bridge when you're done." Frame continued on his way. The Admiral took a seat in the corner of Sickbay.

L'Ann glared at the Bajoran. "You think I wouldn't notice?" She turned, growling to Sarkin, "And you! You both seem to think you're bloody invincible!"

Grasping Rami's arm, she dragged her to a bed and made her sit down. The feline woman then proceded to scan and systematically heal her radiation burns, tuttung occasionally when she saw the extent of the damage.

"I don't understand your reaction, Lt. Commander." Sarkin began to talk. Maybe his worst mistake in dealing with Rami to date.

"You..." She threw him a murderous glance.

"I know that Bajorans, especially the females, are very easile roused to emotion." He continued, "Is this simply an illogical anger for violating your personal space?"

L'Ann patted her shoulder, "There. All done.", but Rami wasn't listening. She strode over to the Counselor and slammed her hand on the gurney he was sitting on. The resounding sound was sharp and loud.

"You're right, Counselor, Bajorans have emotions! And all of your extensive research has probably told you that we get very angry. Until I calm down, I would suggest you kept yourself and your..." She looked him up and down, "...logical pointyness OUT of my WAY." So said, she stormed out of Sickbay, leaving only an atmosphere of conflict and curious gazes.

She beamed herself to the bridge, still fuming. As she was taking her place at the console, the lieutenant that had been manning it in her absense filled her in on the recent events. The Grace was responding to a call for assistance from the USS Barlow, a science vessel, and now they were en-route to a class nine stellar nursery nebula.

**__**

Sarkin watched as Rami beamed; wondering what he had done to cause that outburst. He simply did not understand non-Vulcan races at some points. Then he looked at the advancing Caitian.

"And as for you Mr. Vulcan." She said in a stern voice "Roll up your sleeve." She ordered

Sarkin complied and it reviled a radiation burn similar to the Rami's. L'ann shook her head as she began to repair the damage.

"I swear you Vulcans, just because you can filter out the pain does not mean you can just ignore it." The doctor told him.

"On the contrary Doctor. I fully intended to have you examine the burn after the Admiral and I had spoken with the Alien being."

"Not for this kind of burn you don't." She told him, then she looked over at the Admiral "And I did not the sound of that coughing earlier Sir, I would like to look at you next."

"Perhaps at another time Doctor." Barker said.

L'ann shook her head as she finished up the last of the burn. "I swear, once a male reaches old age it is almost impossible to get them to come in for a checkup." She said

"Perhaps it is due to the fact that once a person reaches old age there is little medical science has left to offer them." Sarkin added.

L'ann frowned at Sarkin for a moment and then she finished.

"Alright Counselor; your all done." She said with smile. Sarkin rolled his sleeve back down and got up.

"Thank you Doctor." He said as he bowed his head. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Admiral Barker slowly then got to his feet. "Now then shall we go to the Cargo Counselor?" He said as he headed for a door.

"Of course Admiral." Sarkin said as he followed behind.


	21. Episode 2

Stardate 81004.4

"Captain's log, Orlok appreciated the return of his remaining Guards. However I find the number of Guards lost to be unacceptably high. I know that there is no good that can come from blaming myself over this matter and that we were the fastest ship in the area. No one could've gotten there faster and the station was destroyed, hopefully preventing this from happening again. This brings me to the most prominent and current part of our previous mission, the organic Android. The Counselor and Admiral Barker reported to the cargo bay and attempted to talk with it, with little success. It still seems to lack an understanding of most words and mostly mimics things it's heard recently. It shows the ability to change its form at will, granted with errors in their constancy and lacking the ability to alter his color. Our Chief Security Officer Remi Ylek still recommends we keep a constant eye on him to which I have agreed with one condition, I will allow him to move about the ship while escorted and given him very limited computer access so he can learn. In the meantime however I have turned in for the night for some much needed rest. I need to stay sharp if I'm to continue keeping an eye on Barker's work yourself into the grave spirit and a development between our Security Chief and Counselor."

Captain Frame lay sleeping in his bed wearing his undershirt and uniform pants. His boots were set beside his feet on the floor below. Small sensor lights flashed at the bottom of his bed which reduced the noise of the crewmen walking down the hall outside of his room. He had only been in bed for three hours, but the brief nap felt like an entire night in such an adaptive and comfortable bed. Though they were standard now in Starfleet the new Comfort-Cots were the single most comfortable things in the known universe! They consisted of two movable metallic legs at the head of the bed which could mimic any motion the user desired, an outer frame that regulated the Bed's heat, and a liquid purple membrane that constantly adjusted to the user's body and kept them in the perfect state of comfort.

"Captain, your pre-designated three and one half hours sleeping period has expired. Wake up." called the calm quiet voice of the computer as the soft squishy purple membrane nudged Frame's shoulder.

With a small groan Frame rolled over in his Comfort-Cot and moved toward the edge. The bed continued to adjust itself the whole time, proving to be a very comfortable seat as he reached for his shoes.

"Thank you Computer. How much longer is it until we reach the USS Barlow?" asked Frame as he ran a hand through is messed hair.  
"At our current time, enough for you to enjoy a well earned breakfast. I'll alert the Chef that you are coming." replied the Computer in an oddly human tone.  
"Computer, I was unaware that your MCARS operating software included simulated personality." began Frame as he looked over his spacious bedroom for his duty Jacket.  
"Chief Engineer Trw'elik Zeria believed that installing personality subroutines into my Bio-Neural Positronics packs would make the crew's transition from LCARS to MCARS easier. Admiral Barker gave permission stating that with a personality I can talk the crew through the tutorials through friendly positive interactions. I've also take the liberty of replicating your favorite drink, Malted Milk. It is waiting for you on your coffee table. Will that be all Captain?" replied the Computer.  
"Yes, thank you Computer." replied Frame as he grabbed the small metal glass full of Malted Milk.  
"With your permission Captain I would like to be called Grace." replied the Computer.

With a small smirk and a nod Captain Frame exited his living area. The crew quarters of the Grace were much larger than the rooms of older Starships, consisting of multiple rooms. They were really more like small apartments built into the ship, for the Crew's comfort, one of the many advantages of being the record holder for largest ship in the Fleet. Even the ship's interior was designed to feel more like home, finished cherry panels covers bulkheads in the hallway and a soft self cleaning carpet-like material covered the floor. Frame walked down the hall as other Officers in off duty wear or jumpsuits passed him, heading either to appointed tasks, their quarters or the Crew Mess Hall. Frame preferred the longer walk to the Senior Officer's Mess Hall apposed to the Transporter down the hall, it allowed him to see more of the ship and allow him to get a sense of where the crew's heads were at. As he neared the Officer's Mess a passing Security Officer brushed against his shoulder.

"Oh sorry Captain." saluted the Officer.

The Officer himself was an interesting sight. Covering the left side of his head was a large metallic implant which circled half way across the top of his head down to the top of his left ear. A smaller plug sat on the left temple of the implant which flashed with many mechanical lights.

"It was nothing Ensign?" prompted Frame.  
"Strong, Nathan Strong, though everyone else calls me Sparks, screw ball. Light bright, or metal head for obvious reasons. Don't mind me I was just heading down to Medical to…." replied the Ensign before bursting up into uncontrolled laughter, sobbing then slamming his fist into the wall.  
"Are you alright Ensign Strong? Frame to Medical I need a Medical team in hallway 12 C section…" began Frame as he tapped his badge.  
"No, I'm alright. It's this damn implant. I took a handheld Torpedo to my head a few years back. Some sort of Dominion wannabes with a grudge against the Federation. It messed up the whole left side of my brain, my nervous system, and left eye. The implant let's me lead a normal life and continue active duty, it's just every couple of weeks or months I need a Doctor to reset the Emotion center otherwise it overloads or gets backed up and I get a little…. bipolar." replied Ensign Strong as he snapped out of his minor episode.  
"So this is all normal for you then? Medical cancel Medical Team request." said Frame as he re-tapped his Comm. Badge.  
"Sorry for the scare Captain. I should still have a good week or two before it really needs reset, but I started weeping this morning when I couldn't find my shirt so I decided I'd better take care of this before it gets too serious. Might as well be in top shape for this mission, I filed a request to the Security Chief to come along on this mission and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." continued Ensign Strong with a twitching smile.  
"Alright then, carry on Ensign. I look forward to seeing you after you get your implant reset. As you were." saluted Frame before continuing down the hall.

Strong saluted before continuing down the hall towards the Medical bay. Frame shook his head and exhaled at the interesting encounter before entering the Officer's Mess. The room long and lined with paintings with Bulkheads placed between them. A long curved table dominated the room with an elaborate chandelier-type ornament affixed to the ceiling above. A small Kitchen area was attached to the far side of the room when pots lay in disarray, a polar opposite to the elegance of the room itself. The sound of clanking metal pots and bubbling broth cut through the air as Frame neared the counter at the front of the Kitchen area.

"Just toast please." said Frame as he set his now empty cup down onto a small Replicator panel.  
"Toast stupid! Too…..er…. dry! You not dumb Vulcan back for more pond scum is you?" replied a low, dry, yet female voice from back near the stove.  
"Excuse me?" asked Frame, surprised at the reply to his order.  
"Dumb Vulcan man in stupid suit want me make mud and bug salad for crew! No like! Stupid Vulcan, talk too much stupidness! You eat better!" replied the voice as Gaa emerged from the back of the Kitchen area with a tray of pancakes that could rival the Eiffel Tower of Earth.  
"So what do you suggest Chef?" asked Frame, confused by this Cook's cooking style.  
"You eat pancakes!" replied Gaa as she shoved a large plate of Pancakes forward.  
"Thank you for the recommendation Chef but I don't have time for a full breakfast, my toast if you would please." said Frame as nicely as he could, moving back from the towering plate.  
"No toast, you eat PANCAKES! Fresh tree sticky and little sweet things! Order up!" hollered the psychotic reptile as she returned to the kitchen area where more pancakes where cooking.

A small poorly sign sat at the far end of the counter which stated today's special as Chocolate chip pancakes with fresh maple syrup. Tightening his jaw slightly and closing his eyes for a moment Frame reached out and grabbed the plate, his actions being immediately met with an approving gurgling hiss-like noise from Gaa as he turned to walk away. Sitting down and cutting off a small portion of the larger breakfast Frame had to admit that they smelled and tasted better than any other pancake he'd tried in the past, even though they were not what he asked for. However, accepting her species' lower intelligence and as much personal leeway Captain Frame could give her, he'd still have to have a talk to her about declaring Pancake Martial Law in the Officer's Mess.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Counselor Personal Log and Report To The Vulcan High Command

Greetings to the members of The High Command, I have much information to relay to you in this report. The discovery of this alien species during the mission (files enclosed) has proved to be a priority. The species encountered are very hostile, and seemed to have far more advance technology. When I attempted to make contact with them they did not seem to respond to verbal conversation, and if they have a form of communication it is one I am unfamiliar with. However one of the most important things to note is the discovery of an organic Android. This being is unlike anything encountered before by a Vulcan. The Android began life as a gelatinous form and then it developed into a solid humanoid. I later attempted communication with the Android along with Admiral Barker (whom I find to be quite a logical being; for a human) however communication with the Android proved to be less then satisfactory. It seems capable of speech, that I have seen, however most of it is limited to the simple repeating and switching of words. It does appear to be learning and with time it might prove to be a valuable asset. On a finishing statement I find the Graces security chief Rami Ylek is one of the most emotion driven beings I have ever encountered. End of Report.

Sarkin entered the Officers Mess Hall carrying bowl in one hand and a cup in the other. He saw Captain Frame and he moved to sit down next to him. The counselor took notice of the huge pile of pancakes on his plate.

"Good morning captain." Sarkin said as he sat down next to Frame. Placing his bowl and cup down.

Frame wiped his mouth before responding. "Good morning to you counselor, care for some pancakes…we have enough to feed the entire fleet." He said as he gestured to the kitchen where Gaa was flicking her tongue in and out and staring coldly at Sarkin.

Sarkin raised a brow at the towering stacks; and then turned his attention back to the captain.

"No captain, as told Gaa that I did not prefer…pancakes. And when she refused to serve my order I was forced to go back to my quarters and replicate my own meal." He pointed to his bowl and Frame looked into it and saw the contents. It was some kind of muddy brown broth with small chunks floating around the top; and it did not smell that appetizing.

"Um counselor…what is that?" Frame asked.

"Plomeek soup." Sarkin said as he took a spoon and stirred the contents.

"Gahhh ou bring yur bad food into my kitchen." Gaa yelled at the Vulcan.

Sarkin did not even respond to Gaa's comment he began to eat his breakfast. While Frame taking another look at his half finished stack of Pancakes pushed back his chair. "Well I think I have eaten enough breakfast." He said as he picked up his plate and set down on the Kitchen counter. "Thank you for the food Gaa, see you at lunch. Counselor enjoy your…soup." And with that Frame took his leave.

Gaa looked at the Sarkin once more and shook her head "Dumb Vulcan." Then she went back to her work.

Sarkin eat his food in silence and took a sip of his red tea. And then he heard the Doors slide open. He turned his head his eyes met with Rami.

The security chief narrowed her eyes at Sarkin and then she went over to the Kitchen.

Gaa flicked her tongue happily. "Ah Rami, you good to Gaa, Gaa made good pancakes today."

She said as she handed a large plate of the food stuff to the Bajoran.

Rami took it and smiled "Thank you Gaa, it looks amazing."

Gaa gave her best attempt at a smile "Yes, uch better en the food the dumb Vulcan wanted." She said as she nodded to Sarkin.

Rami smiled and nodded "Gaa I completely agree with you."

Then Rami stood and she moved the opposite side of the table and began eating the sticky syrupy pancakes in stony silence.

It was like this for three minutes until Sarkin broke the silence. "I sense that you are not fond of me." He stated

Rami put her fork down and stared at Sarkin "Really what gave you that idea?" She said sarcastically. However the Vulcan did not seem to notice so he answered "Well on the away mission you seemed to be very against me being there, and after I had violated your personal space to save your life-"

"You did not save my life." Rami said angrily.

"On the contrary, I could tell from the rapid increase of your heartbeat that your were about to exhale, if you did you would inhaled thus causing-"

However he stopped when he saw Rami's hands ball up into fists. "Perhapes you and I should schedule a counseling session at some point, we can discuss your anger issues towards Vulcan's."

"Oh I am not angry at Vulcan's I just get really mad at arrogant Counselors." Rami said as she strained to keep her voice under control.

Sarkin blinked and then he picked up his empty cup and bowl, he placed the two in the replicator and then headed to the door however he stopped and turned back and looked at Rami and said one last thing "Actually Lt. Commander I was not always a counselor." And with that he took his leave.

**__**

First Officer's log, my name is Kelsey Covaks; I have been assigned to serve as the First Officer aboard the U.S.S. Espial Grace. Unfortunate personal issues have prevented me from performing my duty for the last two missions, but finally things are beginning to settle down. My family has been in Starfleet for generations, the most famous having been Captain Rachel Covaks of the U.S.S. Constance, but I have never desired to be judged by the deeds of my family, instead by my own actions.

"Computer, end recording," Kelsey says, sitting up in her bed, running a brush through her long black hair that seemed to be a curse in her family that all women had long hair that seemed to grow uncontrollably as she fits it back in her usual ponytail, she heads out of her quarters, and down towards the turbolift heading for the bridge.

Once on the bridge, she takes a PADD, she's going over the information on the new form of life that had been discovered in the prison. "And I thought I had heard everything…" Kelsey mutters she had indeed heard a lot from the stories of her family's exploits; the Covaks family had been in Starfleet since the days of Starfleet legends like James T. Kirk and Spock. "Computer access personal logs of Captain Rachel Covaks."  
"Please specify Stardate or subject," the computer's voice says.

"Any references to Cybernetic or cyborg life forms," Kelsey says, and the screen she is looking at displays all log entries on the specified parameters. "Let's see, Borg attack on Vega, Borg attack on Starbase 35…" she says, shaking her head, the problem was this was mostly Borg encounters, more Borg encounters, Borg encounters involving the Klingons, one Borg encounter involving Q, another Borg encounter involving the Undine (species 8472), and she finally gives up . "Computer, are there any records of non-Borg or non-Soong Androids in Starfleet?"

"Nothing significant," the computer replies. "However, there are references to two Cybernetic species in the records of Captain Katherine Janeway."

"Janeway, right, the Captain of the Voyager," Kelsey says. "Forget it, there's nothing here that can help me."

She gets up, and heads off the bridge, there wasn't going to be any easy answers. Then again, this was Starfleet, there was no such thing as easy in Starfleet.

**__**

L'Ann has just finished her look over of her new home away from home.  
L'Ann murrs to herself~ I kinda like the look of this place.  
Just as she seems to finish her murring to herself the door to sickbay fly open.

Crew member~ We have men who need treatment Doctor  
L'Ann ~ Please call me L'Ann and yes I can see let's get them set up in the beds.

L'Ann rushs around seeing to all the men that are brought in.  
In no time L'Ann seems to have everything under control. A few minor injuries considering that these Security Officer narrowly avoided getting caught in the explosion of the Alien station. A few cuts here, a plasma burn there from one of the Alien security systems.

~There, just lie on this Medical-Cot for a little while and you'll be ready to resume active duty." smiled L'Ann, her murring reassuring the injured officer.

Being a Caitian had it's advantages, her murring and friendly face often lulled her patients into a more cooperative state. Normal Doctors always had to deal with what she called "Hero Patients." The kind of patients that would insist that they were fine despite having third degree plasma burns covering 70% of there bodies, or the Senior Officers that would constantly try to leave the Medical ward before they were ready. This was an ability she had grown quite fond of, a smile, a purr or murr, and her already calming feline qualities kept her patients just the way she liked them, cooperative. Satisfied that her patients were stable and that her assistant Doctors could handle things L'Ann set down her Medical Tricorder down and prepared to head up to the Mess Hall for breakfast. However as she approached she left her officer the door of the medical bay hissed open.

"Excuse me, whose the Doc on call?" asked a man with an older model Brain implant as he walked through the door.  
"Well I am. I'm the Chief Medical Officer, L'Ann." murred L'Ann as she stopped.

Breakfast would have to wait for a few moments.

"Security Officer Ensign Strong, Nathan Strong. Pleasure to meet ya Doc. Hey listen I've got an old Emote-101 Processor unit and I need a Doctor to reset the Processor." he continued.  
"Emote-101 Processor? I assume your experiencing..." began L'Ann as she stepped forward.

L'Ann was familiar with the old Emote-101s, they were uncommon but they were a device she had encountered before.

"Mood swinsgs, Bipolar outbursts, the works. Really I should be good for another day or so, but I'd like to be at my best. Hopfully I'm going out on a feil mission with the CO." nodded Ensign Strong.  
"Oh really?" asked L'Ann as she led him over to a Medical Cot.  
"God I hope so. Ever since I got this damn implant my Commanders keep giving me little milk runs to try to keep me happy. It's kind of they're way of saying, its great that you can lead a norrmal life with that thing in your head but we don't trust you enough not to go crazy on a really away mission." replied Strong.

*L'Ann starts her work and soon enough its all said and done*

"All done" L'Ann murrs loudly.  
"Thank you Doctor" says strong.

L'Ann "And I tell you what, I'll go and hunt down the captian and give him my clear for your mission."  
"Oh god really? A Medical recomendation for a mission? If you can pull that off I might actually have a shot at this! God bless ya." grinned Strong as he jumped up out of the Medical-Cot.  
"I've actually been maning to get Catain Frame down here for a check up." purred L'Ann.  
"He should be somewhere around the mess. I bumped into him a couple minutes ago around the officer's Mess, he stopped by for some grub before heading up to the Bridge." continued Strong as he ran his hand over his flashing implant.

After a last minute check of the Implant L'Ann stepped out of the Medical Ward in Search of the captain as Strong headed off to one of the Security areas.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Sarkin sat alone in his office looking over crew physiological evaluations when his comm-badge beeped "Counselor you have an incoming priority message from Vulcan." Sarkin placed his pad down and tapped his badge "I will take it in my office."

Sarkin then pulled up the view screen. What came up first was screen that required a Vulcan Military password. The counselor raised a brow and then entered one of his old clearance codes, and then the screen asked that this conversation be conducted on a secure channel. Sarkin pressed button making sure no outside source could listen in on.

The screen was then replaced with an image of Administrator S'val, leader of the High Command.

S'val was an aged Vulcan of one hundred seventy five years old. His hair was grey but still had some small streaks of black remaining. His eyes though seemed to shine with power and wisdom. "Commander." He addressed Sarkin by his old military title with his powerful tone.

Sarkin bowed his head. "Administrator." Sarkin knew the Administrator well. When he had served as the Military Advisor to High Command he had always been at S'vals side, and often represented S'val when Sarkin had been the Vulcan Ambassador. It had also been S'val who had recommend that Sarkin serve aboard a Federation vessel.

"Sarkin, I see you have adjusted to your new position as a Counselor well."

Sarkin nodded his head "Yes sir I have."

"Good, I would expect nothing less of you." S'val responded

"Sir, might I ask why you have contacted me?"

S'val straightened slightly before answering "It is in regard to your recent report involving the Alien android." S'val said as he pulled out a data pad "These are your words, '_When the security team fired upon the original gelatinous form of the Alien the phaser fire had no effect as if the outer layer of the skin absorbed the energy.' _This is true?"

Sarkin nodded "That is correct sir, but why would you need to contact me about that? All the in formation is attached to report I sent you."

S'val placed the pad down and stared directly at Sarkin "I require a genetic sample of this being."

Sarkins expression did not change "Why?"

"That is not important for now?"

"I see it at as important."

S'val gaze almost seemed to harden but then he nodded his head "It involves Commander, The Restoration of Vulcan. I will give twenty-four standard hours to acquire a scan of the genetic coding."

Sarkin was silent for a moment his brain calculation and he nodded his head "By your command." He lifted his hand and gave S'val the Vulcan Salute.

S'val returned the Salute and then the view screen went blank.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Main Engineering

Chief Engineer Trw'elik stood in the seven deck tall central hub of Engineering in a small system display room that was acceptable by the third floor catwalk. Where the consoles in the room normally displayed readouts on the other system's status and operating speed there was now images of flowers, buildings, and blocks of text from poetry and history books. The Organic Android sat in a chair looking over all the screens with an overwhelmed yet at the same time happy look on his blank face.

"What is that?" it asked curiously in a small childish tone.  
"Why that's a rose. They're an Earth flower I'm quite fond of." replied Trw'elik with a sweet smile.  
This creature reminded her so much of a pup. Young, curious about things around it, and so innocent despite its graphic creation.

"Why is it like that?" it continued.  
"Like what sweet heart?" replied Trw'elik as she attempted to nurture the creature with the same kindness and love a real pup would receive.

The Organic Android froze puzzled for a moment trying to form the words for the question it wanted answered. Finding itself unable to think of any words the Android morphed the gooey skin of its palm into the shape of the petals.  
"Like this." it said as it pointed to the bud.  
"Because it's blooming, that's when flowers are the most beautiful." smiled Trw'elik as she studied the creature's near perfect recreation of a Gallic Rose aside from the lack of color.  
"Why?"  
"Because then you can see all the pretty colors."  
"What is bloom?"  
"When a flower reaches certain age the bud on top will open up and release pollen which will make new flowers." answered Trw'elik.  
"Why?"  
"Because flowers don't live forever, they need to make new flowers to take their place."  
"Why?"  
"Because if they didn't there would be no more flowers."  
"Why don't they live forever?" asked the creature once more.  
"Because, nothing can live forever sweetie. All things age and eventually they move on." replied Trw'elik feeling slightly awkward trying to explain death to something so curious and sweet.  
"Where do they go?" It asked.  
"No one can say for sure. I believe that all life renews itself in one form or another and is never forgotten." replied Trw'elik.  
"Why?"  
"Because my people believe in something called Cosmic Rebirth. The organic body of someone will eventually age and die, but someone's essence is a part of the universe and the universe will eventually place them into something new." replied Trw'elik as she took a seat next to the creature at the table.  
"Does everyone believe in Cosmic Rebirth?" he asked.  
"No, my little Sayble. Each species, every person has their own way of looking upon the afterlife. Some think it is the end, others think it is only the beginning, it is up to each individual to find the belief that is right for them." replied Trw'elik.

Again the creature paused in thought before tilting its head slightly.  
"What is Sayble?"  
"It is a word my people use meaning "Curious Pup". It is used to describe young pups who are trying to learn about the world around them."  
"I am Sayble?" asked the Creature.  
"A Sayble, but for now since we need something to call you, you'll be our little Sayble." smiled Twr'elik as she patted his head.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Sarkin stood in the turbolift clutching a hyposyringe that he had 'borrowed' from the Med-Lab. He had moved through the corridors like any normal officer but inside the turbo-lift his mind raced trying too justifying all that he was doing with logic.

S'val had been Sarkins mentor since he had been a student at theVulcanAcademy. The Administrator had taken the young student as his protégé. He made it possible for Sarkin to become what he did. And he had trusted Sarkin with the plan of The Restoration of Vulcan. In many ways S'val had been like a second father to Sarkin.

When Sarkin had been younger he supported the Restoration completely he had seen the logic of it. But things had changed over the years a great deal of things and the logic of the plan began to fade. He theorized that S'val would see that as well but after all these years S'val had not halted the plan. A plan that could endanger the entire quadrant; but for now, Sarkin was still a loyal Vulcan.

After Sarkin and the Admiral had interviewed the Android the Engineering Chief Twr'elik had decided to take the Android and try figure out more about its design. He believed that he would still be able to get a genetic sample without any problems.

Sarkin stepped out of the turbo-lift and entered Engineering. He watched as staff here worked hard. Making sure the ship remained running in perfect condition. He scanned around, not seeing the humanoid wolf he halted one of the engineers; a Klingon female.

"Where might I find Officer Twr'elik?" He asked the Klingon pointed to up. "She is on the third floor in a small display room. Go up the stairs and you see a catwalk, take that and you'll find the room." She said in a hurried voice and then she moved past Sarkin to continue with her duties.

Sarkin did as the Klingon instructed and after he walked across the catwalk he saw the room and he saw the Android and the chief engineer.

He entered the room and stopped to stare. He saw the Android starring at pictures and images of cities, buildings, flowers and also looking at texts of writings. The Android was seemed to be absorbed with all of this, Twr'elik had her backed turned to Sarkin as well. She was talking to the Android explaining all the images to it in a way that a parent would to a child.

"What goes on here?" Sarkin asked making himself known.

Twr'elik turned very quickly and seemed shock to see someone had entered without her noticing. The Android however did not turn it continued to stare at the images.

"Oh hello, I did not see you there umm…" She seemed at loss for a name.

"Counselor Sarkin, we met in the Cargo bay earlier yesterday." He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Right now I remember." She said with a smile as she stuck out her furry hand eagerly. Sarkin stared at it; he was not one for shaking hands however he found it was a customary thing amongst most races. He took her hand and shook it; well she did most of the shaking. Finally Sarkin was able to wrest his grip out of her hand.

"So how may I be of assistance to you Mr. Vulcan?" She asked.

"First you explain what it is your doing with the Android?" He asked nodding towards it.

"Oh I am helping Sayble learn." She said with a great deal of pride in her voice.

Sarkin raised a brow "Sayble? You name it?"

Twr'elik nodded "Well we can't just keep calling him Android. And he seemed to like to name."

Sarkin looked at her and then at 'Sayble' "Fascinating, what is it you have been showing him."

"Oh well I figured that since he is constantly observing and learning. I have set up these monitors to help him. Originally he was just viewing simple grammar to help him speak, but he advances very quickly. He has been observing languages, music, poetry, history, mathematics, sciences, architecture, and botany; he really likes flowers." Twr'elik told him

"He is capable of speech now?" Sarkin asked as he looked over at the Android.

"Basic speech, yes; he…he is sort of like a child."

Sarkin looked at her and then once more at the Android. "Interesting, I need to draw a genetic sample from…Sayble." He said as he pulled out Hyposyringe.

"What for?" Twr'elik asked out of curiosity but Sarkin could sense that her protectiveness over Sayble.

Vulcans were well known for their honesty however at some points they viewed it as logical to bend the truth in order for ones and others safety.

"Med-lab wants to run a simple biological scan on Saybles DNA. They want to make sure that his form is stable, that his cells are not deteriorating." He said as he gripped the hyposyringe

"Why did Med-lab send you down? Wasn't L'Ann available?" Still slightly skeptical

"Doctor L'Ann was busy with dealing with patient. I was Med-lab awaiting a check up so I offered to come and get the sample." He said.

"Well alright, I guess if it is to make sure Sayble is ok." She said as she stood out of the way.

Sarkin walked past her and looked at Sayble, the android stopped staring at the monitors and he looked at Sarkin.

Sarkin bowed his head. "Greetings, Sayble."

Sayble stared at Sarkin and then bowed his own head. "Greetings, Sarkin." He said in the same tone as the Counselor.

"You remember me."

"I do." He said Sarkin nodded "Please hold out your arm." He asked.

Sayble blinked once and then looked at Twr'elik who nodded. Sayble then held out his arm and Sarkin took the Hyposyringe and placed it on Saybles arm and pressed a button. The Android did not even flinch.

Sarkin waited until the small vile was full of a thick milky white liquid. Sarkin removed the hyposyringe and placed it in his pocket. Sayble looked at his arm and then lowered it, he then turned his head and began watching the monitors.

Sarkin then began to walk away he gave a brief nod to Twr'elik. He then exited the room without another word. Twr'elik watching him all the way.

**__**

(Flashback: The Planet Vulcan, Sixty Years Ago)

S'val walked with Sarkin down the empty halls of Grand Hall of Central High Command complex.

"Sarkin you know I value you intelligence. Your logic is almost equal to my own." S'val said; his hands folded into his sleeves.

Sarkin walked behind S'val "You honor me Administrator." He said in what Vulcan's would consider a 'humble' tone.

"And it is because I trust you so much; that I have decided to inform you of something, information of the greatest secrecy."

"And what is that sir?" Sarkin asked

S'val stopped, turned and stared at Sarkin "The Restoration of Vulcan."

(End of Flashback)

Sarkin read the results of the genetic scanning from Sayble. His eyes scanned down the list.

He found all of it to be fascinating. Sayble was truly a remarkable being…and that made Sarkin set down his pad.

Sayble was a living being. From what he could tell, the android was able to feel, think, and understand. And Sarkin was taking advantage of him. He had many times seen older children taking advantage of youngsters. Was this any different? Was he the older boy taking advantage of an android who was for now little more then a child?

And then comes the genetic scan itself. What would S'val do with it once he had it? Sarkin had a theory on what he might want to do with it; but he preferred not to theorize without proper information. But Sarkin did know that this information could be dangerous if placed into the hands of the illogical; by the gods of the Vulcan had he just considered S'val to be illogical.

S'val was the Administrator. He was the most logical all Vulcan's…or he had been. Perhaps age had clouded his judgment and logic.

If that was true, then how could Sarkin simply hand over the item that might enable The Restoration to begin?

_"I will give twenty-four standard hours to acquire a scan of the genetic coding."_ S'val words re-entered Sarkins mind.

Why would S'val have given him only twenty-four hours to retrieve the scan? Although he had done it with time to spare; surely S'val would have given him more time realizing the fact that Sarkin would need to be careful; with heightened security measures. Then why; unless….unless he was planning to launch the operation.

Sarkin looked at the Datapad grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. He then moved rather quickly out the door. He needed to find the Captain and the Admiral right away.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

The rear door of the Bridge hissed open as Captain Frame stepped forward. The view screen in front of him displayed one of the old 25th Century refit Nova Class Deep Space research vessel hovering in front of a class nine stellar nursery nebula. The nebula looked like an abstract painting full of various shades of purple, streaks of red and blue, and a white shining center. Frame continued through the large spacious Bridge towards his seat, the first officer sitting in her chair beside his and Barker sitting in his chair to the right of Frame's. Remi had beaten the Captain to the Bridge as she had used one of the teleporter systems and sat at her station in the front of the Bridge. With a quickly leap over a console behind his chair which doubled as a security rail Frame took his seat.

"Captain Frame, the USS Barlow is hailing us." reported the first officer as she watched her Captain swing into his seat and adjust his armrests.  
"Thank you XO Kelsey, on screen." replied Captain Frame.

The beautiful picturesque scene before them quickly disappeared and was replaced by an older bald Canadian man with squinted eyes and a hoarse strained voice. Several officers scurried across the Bridge of the USS Barlow.

"Captain Rick Sheraton, it's been a while." smirked Barker as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Admiral Barker, they've still got you on active duty? I thought for sure you'd have retired to some nice tropical planet by now. And I see you've still got your old XO hanging around you." smirked the sixty year old captain.  
"Rick you and I both know it's been a good many years since I've been an Executive Officer." chuckled Frame as he leaned forward.  
"Ah that's right, it's Captain Frame now isn't it? The Fleet will let anybody be a Captain anymore, won't they?" continued Captain Sheraton as his crew continued to run around behind him.

Several Engineering teams were disassembling various consoles behind Captain Rick, chattering amongst themselves as they worked. A yellow alert flashed in the background screens and several "Warning" screens blinked.

"I see you've managed to break your little ship again, Rick. What's wrong with her this time?" smiled Frame as he sat back in his chair.  
"Now there's the thing. There's something in the Nebula that's causing much higher energy expenditures than normal in a class nine Nursery. This thing is causing enough energy and gravimetric distortions to cause any solar system near the heart to enter Orbital Mitosis. We tried to get closer to the center to observe this phenomenon but our old shield emitters failed and the Deflectors burnt out. Planets are splitting and forming two smaller planets that share the same path around a sun and we can't get close enough to observe it." replied Captain Rick.  
"Do you have any idea what's causing the increase in energy consumption?" asked Frame as the humorous mood from earlier quickly faded.  
"From what we saw the planets' gravity fields are pulling against each other, acting like some kind of giant machine that's ripping open a hole in Space/time! It's almost like cosmic clockwork." replied Captain Sheraton with increasing urgency.

The Sensor Officers quickly began scanning the anomaly at the heart of the nebula. Debris from destroyed planets littered the area and asteroids were pulled into the nebula by the intense Gravity.

"Sir, bringing the Grace through that debris is inadvisable. According to my instruments though our honeycombed frame and multi-layered hull would survive the damaged caused by the debris, the anomaly would be adversely effected." announced the female Kobali sitting at one of the Sensor Stations.  
"Captain, I suggest we use my shuttle Isula. She's small and nimble enough to navigate through the debris and she's got more than adequate sensor capability. Granted she isn't state-of-the-art and I've had to make a few….creative repairs, I think the Isula is up for it." said Remi as she turned away from her console and looked back at the Captain.

A small chirp sounded as the Computer quickly blinked to life.

"With no disrespect to Security Chief Ylek I would like to make a suggestion." began Grace.

Several of the Bridge Officers paused at the unexpected outburst by the Computer. Captain Sheraton and the majority of his crew also seemed confused by the Computer.

"What do you suggest Grace?" asked Frame as he moved a small screen next to his seat towards him.  
"This Starship is equipped with three Launch Bays one the underside of the Saucer Section. The one in the center contains the Captain's Yacht, the one to the starboard side which contains six hundred forty three fighters and a Military Barge, and the port bay which contains the ship's Skiff. Given the current scenario I have been presented with I would recommend the Skiff for an away mission. It is roughly the same size as the USS Barlow with science and scanning equipment as advanced as the Espial Grace's. Its small size would allow it freedom of movement within the Nebula without disturbing the delicate gravimetric balance keeping the anomaly from exploding outward and consuming the nearby area." replied Grace as she brought several images of the Espial Grace's lower Launching Bays onto the screen.  
"Sounds like an idea to me." nodded Barker.  
"Captain, with your permission I would like to send a team of my best Science Officers with you on your Skiff." added Captain Sheraton as he rose from his chair.

Frame nodded as he too rose from his chair and nodded.

"Granted, we'll launch the Skiff within the hour. Espial Grace out." replied Frame.  
"Communication has been closed Captain." announced the Comm. Officer.

Frame walked over towards the Communications located in a small alcove towards the port side of the Bridge. He quickly hit a button which sounded a small mechanical whistle to gain the Crew's attention before activating the ship's intercom system.

"Attention Port bow Launching Bay, ready the ship's Skiff for departure. I want it fully ready to launch within the hour. Doctor Mohinder, assemble a medical team and report to Port bow Launching Bay in forty five minutes for a survey mission. Security Teams Eiota, Epsilon, Theta, and Breaker report to Port bow Launching Bay. Counselor Sarkin, Assistant Chief Engineering Officer Henry Foley, Engineer J'norri, and Science Head Officer Slovek meet me onboard the Skiff in half an hour. XO Covaks, Security Chief Remi, follow me. Admiral, you have the Bridge." ordered Frame before starting towards the exit of the Bridge.

-  
Meanwhile

Ensign Strong readjusted his uniform belt which ran over his shoulder and down his back. It had been a very long time since he actually needed to be wearing his security armor. His silver arm and knee pads were fixed to his uniform and his wrist mounted Combat Tricorder was up and calibrating. A large armored Combat pocket was clipped to his belt and the armored tips of his boots shined in the ship's artificial light. His Security Team, Breaker had been given an away mission and because of his renewed mission status he would be going as well. He was excited, nervous, and mildly worried all at the same time, and not because of his outdated emotions regulator. He stopped in front of a door in one of the many wide and long hallways of the Grace and stepped forward as other Officers walked past.

"Don't goof around with the Counselor too long Light-bright; last thing you want is to be late for your first mission." called one of the Security Officers as they walked past.  
"Nice to see you too." replied Strong in a detached an uncaring tone.

The door in front of him hissed open and Strong entered the Counselor's office. Counselor Sarkin stood at the back of his Officer closing a drawer in his desk.

"Counselor, do you have a minute?" asked Strong as he stepped forward.  
"I have twenty eight minutes three seconds until I must report for an away mission with the Captain. However until that time I can continue my Counseling duties." replied the Vulcan man as he stepped forward.  
"Same here. I've finally scored an away mission that I'm allowed a Rifle and Combat Ready Status. Now I don't know how this Counseling thing works; if you're just going to give me a pep talk, give me a hug, some kind of psycho technical talking, or chase me around the room with a Spear poking at me until I leave but I'd like your help." continued Strong.

Counselor Sarkin paused for a brief moment and tilted his head slightly.

"I have never encountered nor practiced a method of Counseling that has involved the beating of my patients. If you have experienced this method of Counseling before I recommend that you seek legal recourse. My methods involve placing my patient in a comfortable environment and attempting to diagnose their problems." replied the Counselor.  
"All I need is someone to help me get my head in the game. This is my first away mission where I'm trusted not to be hindered by my implant and I'm pretty nervous. This is my first serious mission after my accident." continued Strong as he sat down on one of the seats.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Sarkin had been on his way to speak to the Captain and the Admiral when he realized that it had been somewhat foolish of him to take along a scanning of Saybles DNA. A scan that had not even been authorized by anyone. So he had returned to his office to place the pad in a safe place when his Comm-badge went off informing him he was supposed to report to the Launching bay in thirty minutes for an away mission.

Sarkin summarized in his mind that this mission would not interfere with the information he needed to relay to Captain and Admiral. Sarkin walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He placed the data-pad inside the drawer and then sealed it. Just as he did that His office door opened.

"Counselor, do you have a minute?" asked a man who Sarkin recognized as Ensign Nathan Strong from his review of the crew manifest.

"I have twenty eight minutes three seconds until I must report for an away mission with the Captain. However until that time I can continue my Counseling duties." replied the Vulcan as he stepped forward.

"Same here. I've finally scored an away mission that I'm allowed a Rifle and Combat Ready Status. Now I don't know how this Counseling thing works; if you're just going to give me a pep talk, give me a hug, some kind of psycho technical talking, or chase me around the room with a Spear poking at me until I leave but I'd like your help." continued Strong.

Counselor Sarkin paused for a brief moment and tilted his head slightly.

"I have never encountered nor practiced a method of Counseling that has involved the beating of my patients. If you have experienced this method of Counseling before I recommend that you seek legal recourse. My methods involve placing my patient in a comfortable environment and attempting to diagnose their problems." replied the Counselor.

"All I need is someone to help me get my head in the game. This is my first away mission where I'm trusted not to be hindered by my implant and I'm pretty nervous. This is my first serious mission after my accident." continued Strong as he sat down on one of the seats.

"Can I offer you a drink of some kind. Tarkallion Tea, Romulan Ale?" He asked. Sarkin had found that many species felt more relaxed and calm when drinking.

Strong shook his head "No thank you I am not thirsty." He said as he eased a bit in his chair. The Counselor nodded his head and then moved from behind his desk.

Sarkin sat down in the chair across from him and folded his hands. "Why do you feel your mind is not set for this mission?" The Vulcan asked.

Strong looked at Sarkin and licked his lips "Well you have read my report right? My implant causes my emotions to go into whack. And you know ever since then…I guess I could not be trusted not burst into tears or rages when on a mission."

"Are you saying that because of your implant that your senior officers refused you an away mission? Or that you yourself felt that you would cause the problem?"

"I…I felt I might endanger the mission. So I used medical reasons to stay out of all the missions. It wasn't until after I transferred to the Grace that I wanted to go on them again. I want to feel useful…but im still having doubts." Strong said as rubbed his hands subconsciously.

Sarkin raised a brow and then got up from his chair and retrieved a crew evaluation report he requested. He typed in a few keys until he brought up Strongs file he then looked at his patient "Please stop me if I get anything wrong ensign." Sarkin then began to read

"Ensign Nathan Strong. 'A reliable hard, working man who shows great dedication in his work.' As said by Commander Korvak of Deep Space 10 in the Gamma Quadrant. and 'A capable soldier who is able to adapt to any change presented to him.' This was said by Captain Zhare of Federation Freighter; Royale. All of this after your implant." Sarkin said as he set his pad down.

He stared at Strong who stared right back at him "It seems to me Ensign that people who would say that must have great confidence in your abilities as a Starfleet Officer." Sarkin said as he sat back down.

"Yeah but at both of those assignments I just worked harder to make up for the fact I could not perform on away missions." Strong said

Sarkin could sense that his previous statement had touched Strong but he still had doubt. He decided to bring up a memory. "Would you care to hear a story Mr. Strong?" Sarkin asked.

"Um uh sure?" Nathan said confused.

"Many years ago, I served aboard A Vulcan ship as a Commander." Sarkin told him. This caught Nathan off guard "You were a commander?" He said shocked

Sarkin nodded "Indeed I was. There was this female who served aboard the ship as well. Her name was T'pel. She was a security officer. Very good at her duties. One day she and I as well as a few other officers beamed onto a Class L world. Local marauders had taken up refugee there. We located them and a battle erupted. We had nearly achieved victory when one of the marauders shot a phaser beam. It hit T'pel in her arm. We defeated the Marauders and we beamed back aboard our ship. T'pel survived but her arm was to badly damaged they could not save it."

"That's awful sir." Strong said in a sincere voice.

"Our medical officer was able to provide her with a synthetic arm. Capable of performing all of the normal tasks, although she would require daily checks to make sure it functioned normally. It was not long after that she came to me with a request to be transferred to a new assignment. She viewed it illogical to remain on duty if her arm would cause interference, such as malfunctioning during a fire fight."

Nathan began to understand why Sarkin was telling him this story and he still listened intently.

"However I did not accept her logic. I requested that she remain on duty and she did. She later found out that her logic had been flawed when she had made her request. For two months we received a distress call from a Tellarite colony. There had been an earthquake and they needed aid. We arrived at the planet and a group of us T'pel included beamed down an began to assist them." Sarkin paused and looked at chronometer. They still had twelve minutes left.

"There was a small child trapped underneath some rubble and we were having a hard time moving the rubble. As it turned out T'pel was able to use the strength of her synthetic arm to move the rubble and save the child." Sarkin ended his tale there.

Strong clapped his hands together "Wow sir, that was an interesting story…uh is there a moral?"

"Yes ensign there is. Sometimes what we thing to be disadvantages turn out to be a great strength . Do not keep thinking that your implant will cause difficulties when in fact it might lead to advantages. Just as the Klingons once viewed the Federation to be a pathetic government, now we are one of their greatest allies."

Strong thought over Sarkins words and slowly began to nod his head. "Yea, yeah I think I see what you mean Sir. Turn my implant into an asset rather then a liability." Now that Nathan began to think about it he realized that a number of races found that showing great outbursts of emotion was well looked upon.

Sarkin took another glance at the chronometer. It was time for them to go. The Vulcan stood "I am afraid that our time is up Ensign. I would suggest that you and I meet every week or so and continue our conversations. Perhaps if you wished I could teach you several Vulcan meditation techniques."

Strong stood up and smiled "I would like that sir."

Sarkin began to walk to the door and he motioned for Strong to come "Also Ensign although I am Senior officer, I am not a member of Starfleet. There is no need for you to refer to me as sir. Simply Counselor or Sarkin will suffice."

Then together Nathan and Sarkin walked together to the Turbolift.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Port Launching Bay

With fifteen minutes to spare Captain Frame materialized in the Port Launching Bay. The Senior Officers assigned to the away mission stood outside of the craft and a Flight Officer stood ready to escort Frame towards the Skiff. The Launching bay was dimly lit and bathed in a light blue glow. The area was covered in a reflective metallic alloy similar to the material inside the 26th Century Time-Pod that were currently in use by Historians. There was a narrow stairway which led from the elevated portion of the Launch bay where a small Flight Control Office sat down to the catwalk outlining the currently docked Skiff.

"Right this way Captain." saluted the Flight Officer.  
"Thank you Ensign?" began Frame.  
"Dullen, Mat Dullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir. We've got the Skiff ready and waiting for her first launch. I have to say I'm happy that I'm here for her maiden voyage." replied the Ensign who wore a fully enclosed helmet complete with an independent air supply and a flight suit that covered every inch of his body.

Federation Flight Deck/ Hanger Uniforms were widely used by Fighter Pilots and Hanger workers. They were fully sealed and pressurized in the event of a Force Field collapse and could keep the wearer alive in the event of being blown out into space. An MCARS pad strapped to their left thigh allowed them remote access to all systems throughout the Launching Bay in the event they were away from the various terminals scattered across the Bay. Their Rank Insignia was displayed above their Starfleet badge along with their names.

"Right then Ensign Dullen, I'll assume by your eagerness that the Skiff is ready for departure?" continued Frame as the two walked forward towards the stairway in the Launching Bay.  
"Aye sir. Chief Engineering Officer Trw'elik Zeria sent down a team of Engineers she chose personally for the job. I've gotta say she's got an eye for talent, this guy Foley she sent down here took care of sixteen different system checks in under twenty minutes!" replied Dullen as several other Flight Officers looked over at the Captain.  
"That's nearly an entire System Check in a single minute. I'll have to remember to give Mr. Foley my personal compliments." replied Frame, amazed at Foley's speed.  
"Man's as talented as he his fast, spotted a power fluctuation the other guy missed." continued Dullen as they neared the stairs.

The two quickly jogged down the stairs in the bay as other officers in Flight Suits moved around the bay, preparing the area for launch. Several lockers lined the sections above and below the stairs. Both sets of lockers contained Emergency tool kits, water canteens and emergency rations, Tricorders, and Phaser Rifles in case someone ever managed to forcibly board the Grace through the Bay doors. Frame continued ahead as Dullen turned back and hollered several commands to other Flight Officers.

"At ease." called Frame as he jogged up to the Senior Officers.  
"How'd things go up in Medical?" asked Remi as Frame continued towards one of the Skiff's airlocks.  
"Everything checked out, I'm fit as a fiddle. A few gaps popped up in my Record but our Chief Medical Officer took care of it." replied Frame as the others followed behind him.

The Senior Officers stepped through the airlock and boarded the 180 meter long Survey Vessel. Several Security Officers stood inside the hallway in front of the airlock waiting to see the Officers aboard. Ensign Strong stood with the other members of Security Team Breaker pounding on his chest and shaking his head with anticipation and excitement. The display quickly caught Security Chief Remi's, Frame's, and Sarkin's eyes even though Ensign Strong stood towards the back of Team breaker.

"Are you alright Ensign?" asked Frame as he looked back towards Strong.  
"Just really excited to be going on a proper mission SIR!" replied Strong as he continued to bob in place.  
"You must be Ensign Nathan Strong. I was personally asked by Chief Medical Officer L'Ann to bring you along for this mission." began Captain Frame.  
"What is it exactly you are doing Ensign Strong?" asked Counselor Sarkin  
"Getting my game face on SIR! It's been a while since I've been on an away mission and I need to get the Blood flowing SIR!" replied Strong, continuing to shout the word Sir as though he were still serving in the federation Military.  
"You've had the chance to get to know this Security Officer?" asked Frame as he turned back to the Counselor.  
"I have. Ensign Strong requested a Counseling Session moments prior to our departure to this Launching Bay. He was reportedly feeling anxious and nervous about this mission and sought reassurance." answered Counselor Sarkin  
"Just a case of the jitters, nothing that will inhibit my ability to perform this Mission SIR!" replied Strong as he slammed a fist into his chest to continue his adrenalin building.  
"Calm down Ensign, I have complete faith in your abilities. If all goes well this mission you have my word as well as the Captain's that you'll be assigned to many more Away Missions and your duties will be increased. And you're not a Starfleet Marine Private anymore, you can drop the SIR!" replied Remi in a calm voice, still preventing her eyes from even catching a glimpse of the Counselor.

Ensign Strong took a moment and smirked as he finally stopped bobbing in place.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry old habits die hard. My previous CO had me scrubbing bulkheads the last time I forgot to address him as sir." he replied with almost a chuckle.  
"You don't have to worry about that here Ensign. I'm not a Starfleet Drill Sergeant nor do I have any intent on having you scrub Bulkheads. I'm assigning Counselor Sarkin to personally monitor your performance during this Away Mission so he can personally tell me his opinion of your future assignments." replied Frame.  
"Sir, yes sir." replied Strong with a growing smile.  
"Security Team Breaker, you are dismissed." ended Frame before starting through the hallway towards the Bridge.

Counselor Sarkin followed close behind Ensign Strong as the Security Team headed down towards a Security Junction. Strong once again began bobbing as he stepped, mumbling things to himself as he clenched fists and continued his self pep talk. The other members of Team Breaker chuckled amongst themselves as they looked over at Ensign Strong.

"Dude Light bright, calm down. This is an Away Mission, not a war." laughed one of the other Security Officers.

A split second grimace of annoyance flashed though Strong's face, however he quickly returned to his pep talk.

"Sparky, if you keep jumping up and down like that you're going to launch that implant right out of your head. Relax, you've been on other missions." chuckled another Officer as they walked.

"Do these Officers often refer to you with such titles?" asked Counselor Sarkin, the other officers quickly stopping as they realized that the Counselor was listening to everyone instead of just Ensign Strong.

"Yes they do, but I don't let it bother me." replied Strong, still pumping himself up.

"I'll assume that these by your comment that these titles are of an insultive nature and that you have been referred to as Sparky or Light Bright before by your fellow Officers. However I do not see why they refer to you as such as you neither glow nor give off an electrical discharge." continued Counselor Sarkin

"Counselor, we're just funning around. We don't mean anything by it." replied one of the Officers becoming nervous that this may be in Sarkin's report.

"They're goofing around about my implant." replied Strong as they walked.

Counselor Sarkin raised a brow before discontinuing the conversation and continued to observe Strong as he marched around the Skiff checking and rechecking the most trivial components. Strong seemed to be fueled by his emotions, his constant mumbled pep talks for confidence and a quick flex of his muscles or a fist to his chest to increase the flow of adrenalin in his system. He seemed to be a very committed officer, if not a little overly enthusiastic. The behavior of the other Security Officers however would be noted in his personal log. Such outbursts may be considered hurtful to those who experienced emotions. Their actions seemed almost predatory, hunting out a weakness of a flaw in what they labeled prey and attacking it, or in this case attempting to draw personal amusement out of a noticeable defect in another individual.

-  
Meanwhile

The Senior Officers of the Espial Grace entered the Bridge of the Skiff and quickly took their seats. The Bridge of the Skiff was much grittier than the Espial Grace's elegant and brightly lit Bridge. A single Cherry Wood railing behind the Captain's chair, XO's Chair, and a third open seat broke the otherwise almost military styling of the Skiff's interior. The interior was dimly lit with a single blue light above the center of the Bridge casting large shadows off of the various consoles. The Skiff crew had quickly boarded and taken their stations upon the Captain's earlier order of a coming departure. The center and rear of the Skiff's Bridge were elevated above the forward section with two gentle inclines and a single set of stairs leading down from the Captain's and XO's seats allowing access to the forward section which housed Helm, Tactical, and Sensors. There were several large mechanical components that were caged behind chain-linked walls to the rear starboard and port sides of the Bridge which could be accessed in the even of an emergency. The Engineering Console sat in a small alcove on the starboard wall right beside one of the large caged off sections.

"USS Espial Grace, this is Captain Frame. We are preparing to launch the Skiff. Departure is to occur in T minus two minutes." began Frame as he tapped his Comm. Badge.  
"Espial Grace here, we are ready to commence launch on your order. Oh and Captain, have a pleasant flight." replied the Grace's Executive Office.  
"Thank you XO Kelsey, you have the Bridge." said Frame before closing the Transmission.  
"Captain, Tactical is powered up and operational. I'm running aligning programs and simulations now. All weapons will be ready for combat in forty six seconds." called Remi as she quickly punched in commands on her console.

Though she had her clumsy entrance on the espial Grace's Bridge Remi was determined not to allow it to happen again. She was the Security Chief on board this ship, she was the symbol of security, power, and safety and she had to convey that to her fellow crewmates. She also was not about to allow that pointy eared green blooded sneak kisser the satisfaction of witnessing her experiencing difficulties with her assigned duties.

"Captain Frame to Launch Bay Crew, prepare to launch the Skiff." ordered Frame as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Aye sir! Alright you heard the man, everyone fall back to the office. Get that force field up and begin launch procedures!" hollered the Flight Officer on the other end of the line.

The Flight Deck Officers quickly finished what they had been doing on their Terminals and quickly ran away from the catwalk and small alcoves around the nearby area and towards the stairs leading up towards the elevated section of the Launching Bay. Ensign Dullen stood with three other Flight Officers who motioned for the others to continue running back to the office or at least to the upper part of the Bay. As the last Flight Officer quickly ran up into the upper part of the Launching Bay Dullen slammed the flat of his gloved palm against a control pad which activated sent the all clear to the computerized systems in the bay. With a quickly double check with her sensors Grace activated the Force field to prevent the Flight Officers from experiencing the depressurization which was soon to occur.

"Force Field is up and all Officers are accounted for chief!" hollered Dullen.  
"Acknowledged Ensign! Begin opening the first and second set of Space Doors!" hollered the Senior Flight Officer to several other Officers setting in front of controls.

With a low mechanical hum a massive set of heavy doors in the several deck deep chasm below the Skiff began to open. Another set of Doors a few yards below the first set quickly began to open as well. The large Mechanical docking arm connected to the Skiff's Saucer Section and the series of smaller clamps connected to the Skiff's spine and nacelles groaned a low mechanical groan as they moved forward a few inches and slowly began to lower. The Skiff slowly began to descend through the rectangular chasm that led out of the ship. The walls around them were covered in a transparent metallic alloy like the windows throughout the rest of the ship and allowed any crewman in the lower decks off the ship to witness the Skiff's slow departure. Many of the Grace's lower decks were dedicated to military or recreational use. One of the Espial Grace's many internal gardens was visible through one of the windows.

"Space doors are open. The clamps on the Skiff's Nacelles are disconnecting…now." announced one of the Flight Officers as the metallic coverings over the nacelles detached and folded up onto the larger Docking arm that still held fast to the Skiff.  
"Release umbilicals and retract them." ordered the Flight Commander as the Skiff passed through the now opened Space doors which had been covering the inside of the Espial Grace's outer hull.

The Skiff continued to lower towards the section of hull plating at the bottom of the rectangular chasm. With a bright blue flash the section of the Grace's hull beneath the Skiff faded away in the blue glow until there was only an open rectangular hole leading out into space. The mechanical docking arm continued to lower the Skiff until it hung several meters below the Grace's outer hull.

"The Skiff has cleared the final Space Door and is reporting Status Green sir." called another Flight Officer who sat in front of a console.  
"Alright, blow the clamps and release the Docking arm. Congratulations on the first launch of the Skiff." said the Commanding Flight Officer casting an unseen grin under his fully enclosed helmet.

"Captain we have cleared the Space Door, Skiff is free and drifting." announced the Kasheeta Helm Officer of the Skiff.  
"Helmsman, set a course for the USS Barlow to receive Science Personnel." ordered Frame as he gripped his armrests as he stared out of the Skiff's small Veiwscreen.

**__**

Sarkin; still in the security Junction was sitting in the chair in a large room with the Security team. He meditated and watched as the Security talked amongst them selves. He found it interesting on how many topics they could discuss.

Some of them talked about sports, planets they had been too, missions they had been on, women that they had loved. Sarkin then turned his gaze back to Strong; who was still trying to pep himself up for the mission.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, and muttering silently to himself.

Sarkin ended his meditation and turned to Strong. "Ensign, if you continue to try and force adrenaline throughout your body by use of this 'peping' you will suffer from the drawbacks of headaches and hypertension." The Counselor told the Ensign.

Strong ceased what he was doing and looked at Sarkin with somewhat guilty look. "Sorry sir, I guess I am still a bit jittery, being my first away mission in awhile."

"Just remember what we discussed, relax and calm yourself and you shall do fine on this mission." Sarkin said as he turned his head back and gazed at the rest of team, whom he still believed acted in behavior unbecoming of Starfleet officers towards Ensign Strong. He would be sure to bring each of them into his office at some point to discuss their need to verbally antagonize others for their own self amusement.

Ensign strong looked at Sarkin, knocked his fists together and then spoke "Uh Sir, may I ask a question of a possible personal nature?" He inquired.

Sarkin did not turn his head when he spoke "You may ask the question, however depending on what it is I may refuse to answer it." He said in his usual stoic tone.

"Well, sir I could not help but notice. That before we boarded the ship, Chief Rami she seemed like she really did not want to look at you, Hell she looked like she did not want to be on the same deck as you."

Sarkin turned his head and looked at Strong with his dark eyes "I suppose that the Chief is still angry at me due to what happened during the retrieval mission at the Space station."

"Why? What did you do, Kiss her?" Nathan said laughing at even the idea of that.

"I suppose her terms that I did." Sarkin said absently.

The laugh died in Strong mouth. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped "YOU KISSED CHIEF RAMI!" He practically yelled.

Then everyone in the room in the room became silent. And all eyes were turned to Sarkin.

The Vulcan turned and looked at all of them. "What might I ask are all of you staring at?"

"You kissed the Chief." Said one of the officers in disbelief.

"No, what happened was-" Sarkin began but was interrupted by another officer, a female Bolian.

"I heard a rumor about that from one of my friends up in medical…I thought he was just making stuff up…but its true." She exclaimed.

Then everyone began to group around Sarkin and began demanding answers to their numerous questions.

"What was it like?" One asked

"Are you two in a relationship?" Came another

"I never imagined the chief was interested in Vulcan's, or is it the ears?" a Ferengi pondered as he stroked his lobes.

Sarkin could not understand something, how so many species shared the similar quality of jumping to conclusions before an explanation was given.

The Counselor stood up in front of the crowed and held up his hands calling for silence. It took several moments before the group to do that but soon he had their attention.

"Now then, as I was saying. I did not kiss the Security Chief, we were trapped inside a container floating in the Vacuum of Space. She had not taken in a sufficient amount of oxygen into her lungs. I knew that she would exhale before we were transported onto the ship. I therefore in order to save her life, preformed mouth to mouth and gave her some of my air. It was not in way a kiss that gives the idea that the Security Chief and I are in a sexual or emotional relationship." He said he looked at the crowed again and added "I hereby declare this matter concluded and closed." He said as he walked his way through the security team who made way for him.

Sarkin stepped out in to the hall and walked to the left.

When they were sure he was out of ear shot one of officers said "He's lying."

Strong rolled his eyes and looked at the man "Have you ever known a Vulcan to lie?" He asked

"Well Light-Bright I have known them to bend the truth of what they say, like when they play poker."

The majority of the Security team nodded in agreement and then they began to talk again. All of them trying to guess what kind of relationship The Counselor and Chief were in.

**__**

Kelsey watches as the skiff takes off from the Espial Grace, the ship's XO lets out a sigh. She had been hoping to get on a mission sooner or later, but she figured it was only a matter of time before she got her chance.

In the meantime, she takes out her PADD and begins looking over the data she had recieved from continuing interest in the newcomer, when something odd catches her eye.

"You have the bridge," she says, passing off Command to whoevers next in the chain of command, she needed to confirm this before she could do anything else. Stepping into the adjoining conference room, she takes a seat at the long table, and starts going over the message that she had accidentally intercepted while gathering information on encounters with artificial life.

"Computer, check voiceprints on both speakers and confirm identities," Kelsey says, inputting data into the PADD.

"Voice prints identified as Administrator S'val of the Vulcan High Command and Counselor Sarkin of the U.S.S. Espial Grace," the computer replies.

"Is there any possibility of tampering?" Kelsey asks.

"There is no evidence of tampering or synthasizing of either voice," the Computer says. "Probability of it being authentic, 99.9 percent."

"Computer, speculate on the possible meaning behind the restoration of Vulcan," Kelsey says.  
"Possible explination, leading up until 2155 Vulcan was a major power-player in the Alpha Quadrant before the formation of the Coalition that would become the Federation," the Computer replies. "Some Vulcans have shown animosity towards their reduced position of power, it might mean the return to Vulcan power."

"And not to mention the new alliance with the Romulans," Kelsey says.

Kelsey's family had never trusted the Vulcans, but over 100 years ago had become close allies with the Romulans. A secret alliance having been formed during the Undine conflict, Rachel Covaks had made the rash move to allow the Romulans access to Borg technology, the same Romulan Commander would as a result rise to the rank of Admiral, and remembered Rachel's decision, and the Covaks family quickly made friends in the Romulan Star Empire. After the death of Empress Sela, one such friend rose to power in the Empire, and would eventually help to secure the alliance with the Federation.

"First Officer's personal log," Kelsey says, making a log entry. "I have reviewed the partial message that I intercepted, and the implications of it disturbes me greatly. If what the computer has speculated is true, and the Vulcans take such a rash action towards Imperialism, the result will be a destabalization of the Alpha Quadrant. I cannot bring this to the Federation, not with so little evidence against S'val, the fact is that we might be having another incident on our hands similar to what happened nearly 400 years ago. I will bring this evidence to Captain Frame when he returns, and if it comes to that I will bring it to my mother, who has the ear of the Praetor. I can only hope that this will not end in war, or we will all be in grave danger."

**__**

Somewhere in the dead of space a secret meeting was taking place. There three ships. One from the Breen Confederacy, anotherTalarianRepublic, and Vulcan, it was aboard the Vulcan Warship that this meeting was taking place.

At a long table the representatives of each faction sat. The five generals of the Breen on the left, and on the right sat six high ranking Admirals of the Talarian, with Administrator S'val at its head.

"So we are all in agreement." The Vulcan asked as he stared at all who were present.

A Breen representative stated something in its robotic voice.

S'val nodded his head. "It is a good choice that the Confederacy joins us, and you shall be greatly rewarded."

The Breen nodded its head. And then S'val turned towards the Talarian side. "And you Admiral." He asked

The lead Talarian male looked at the Vulcan "The Republic of Talarian Empire will support Vulcan and the Breen in this matter. However my superiors are worried that if this endeavor fails-"

However S'val interrupted him "It will not fail, the Joining of our three peoples has now made us the one of the greatest powers in the Quadrant. Not even the grand alliance between the Federation, Klingon and…Romulans, would be able to stand against us once the plan is enacted."

The Talarian nodded his head.

Another Breen General said something and S'val turned his head. "The date the operation begins will be sent on a coded signal. I suggest that you are all prepared."

Both sides agreed that they would be ready.

And then S'val looked at all who were seated at the table. "I hereby declare this meeting adjourned. I wish you all safe return to your space."

All the members of the Breen and Talarian left returning to their ships.

S'val sat in his chair and then out of she Shadows came one of sub-commanders, a female Sakonna. She walked beside him "I do not believe that they will honor the agreement sir." She told him. "The Talarian have no respect for logic, they still believe females are inferior them."

"Regardless of their…outdated practices, they will prove to be valuable ally. And it will be fear that will keep them in check, fear of the power that will once more be wielded by Vulcan."

"The High Command are ignorant sir, they would never be able to see the wisdom of your logic and plan."

"The High Command will come to terms, once the plan has gone into effect. Until then I relay on you and the commanders Sakonna, now what information do you have for me." He asked, he could sense that there was more that she wanted to tell him.

Sakonna took out a data-pad and handed it to S'val. "Something is happening aboard the Espial Grace, sir." She told him.

S'val began looking over the data "Was there any word from Sarkin?" He asked

"No, our agent aboard the ship informed me that Sarkin was sent on away mission. However that is not the issue at hand sir." She reached down and pressed a few keys on the pad. It then brought up an image of Kelsey Covaks.

Both Vulcans stared at the image. The Covaks name was well known amongst the Vulcans.

"It seems that the Commander has been looking into things that do not concern her." She told the Administrator.

"Does she know anything?" He asked

"From what our agent as told me, No. But she did intercept par of that message between you and Sarkin; she might suspect something."

S'val set the pad down and looked at Sakonna "Inform our agent that if this Covak continues to look into this matter, she is to be dealt with."

Sakonna bowed her head "By your command." She then exited the room to go send the message.

S'val then sat alone in the conference room. He still believed that Sarkin would send the genetic scan details to him. Sarkin had never failed before and he doubted that the man he trained would ever fail him.

-Meanwhile-

Outside the mess hall the command officer by the name T'kah pulled out a micro-communicator. It was a small device created at the Vulcan science academy. It sent heavily coded signals through subspace and was received communicator. The signals however could not be detected by the ships sensors.

The Vulcan read the signal he had been sent. When he finished the message he tucked the communicator inside his sleeve. His mission was now to keep a closer eye on Commander Covak.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

USS Espial Grace's Bridge

Admiral Barker sat in the Captain's chair in the center of the Bridge staring out at the space before him. The Barlow still hung several Kilometers in front of the Grace, listing hard to starboard. Captain Rick always had a bad habit of pushing his starship far beyond its limits and disabling it, needing to call for assistance quite regularly. However, it was that very reason that he was a highly decorated captain. The demands which he placed upon his ship had caused the Starfleet Shipyards to rethink and redesign a lot of their equipment which led to many technological breakthroughs. The Barlow was always undergoing retrofitting and had gathered information on anomalies few Captains were brave enough to get near. The retrofits of the Barlow actually led to the refit and upgrading of the Nova Class starship and the new cooling systems in every modern Starship.

"Transmission from the Barlow, they've beamed their officers onto the Skiff and are continuing repairs on their shields. Engineering teams report that their Warp and Fold Drives are losing power and their power levels have dropped to 50%." reported XO Kelsey.

She sat quietly in her chair monitoring all systems of the Grace and of the Barlow. She was very serious about her work, pushing herself as far as she could. This was something Barker had seen many times before in his life. She was young and trying to prove herself as an officer, the dreams of one day making Captain in her eyes. Yet at the same time she seemed distracted, her discovery of the Counselor's transmission still bothering her. Barker, through his years in the fleet remained calm. He knew when Sarkin returned he would receive the answers he sought, be it that he was a traitor or perhaps there was an outer circumstance that had been missed.

"Thank you Miss Covaks, please alert me if the Barlow's status worsens. Have repair teams Alpha and Columbus ready to assist the Barlow at the first sign of trouble." replied Barker as he gripped the arms of the chair, shifting his weight forward.  
"Sir?" asked Kelsey as she noticed the Admiral leaning forward.  
"I think I should give these old bones a stretch. You have the Bridge Miss Covaks." replied Barker with a small smile as he lifted his thin frame out of the chair.

His legs wobbled and his back curled as he rose to his feet. With a stretch and a cough Barker motioned for Kelsey to take the Command Chair. The younger woman's eyes lit up as she nervously rose from her seat and moved over towards the Captain's Chair. Her worries temporarily subsiding as she moved towards the chair. Barker smiled as he started towards the back of the Bridge watching the Executive Officers quickly shift from nervous, to sitting tall and proud in her new seat.

"Helm, maintain yellow alert. Sensors, increase power and focus on the delicate balance of those planets and debris." ordered Miss Covaks as she smiled, the look of distraction still in her eyes.

As the doors from the Bridge closed behind Barker as he entered the turbo-lift he released a low yet quiet groan as he ran a hand over his lower back.

"Boy's seat is like sitting on a marshmallow, no lower back support." grumbled Barker as he punched in deck two on the Turbo-lift's controls.

The turbo-lift quickly dropped down to the deck below on opened allowing Barker access to the deck. At his advanced age he walked with a staggered gate, taking very short steps. Several Crewmen saluted as the Admiral walked past, a pleasantry which he returned. The time indicator on one of the many screens in the hallways displayed 12:45, high time that it was time to get something to eat thought Barker as he made his way through the ship. With the current development Barker's stomach needed something in it to keep him from getting ill. There were many Officers and Midshipmen walking through the corridors on their way to other tasks. The ship was working like clockwork, all the crew even though they were still getting to know one another were performing at what seemed to be their best. This brought a smile to Barker; however after this morning's incident he was still worried a panicking crewman might end up calling Security to unclog a toilet. After a short time Barker arrived in the Officer's Mess were several Officers sat enjoying a late lunch. Pots and pans rattled back in the kitchen as the Chef began cleaning up after the lunch crowd.

"Admiral!" called the Chief Chef as she popped up from behind the kitchen counter.

Her lizard muzzle was twisted up into a grin as she focused her on Barker. Several Crewmen who sat eating quickly stood and saluted the Admiral before returning to their lunch. Barker raised a brow and curiously walked over to the excited Gorn Chef who seemed like she would stop staring otherwise.

"Admiral, Gaa making you something special, for when you got hungry!" continued the excited Gorn.  
"Pardon?" asked the Admiral, momentarily confused by the Gorn's poor speech.  
"Gaa is making you food that is winner! Winner food for Admiral!" replied Gaa as she strained her mind to form the words she was thinking of.

Seeing that the Admiral was still at a loss as to what she was saying Gaa released a low growl and reached under one of the many counters in the Kitchen and pulled out a small glass box. Within the box laid eighteen ribbons and awards from chili cook offs and cooking contests.

"Award winning Chili Con Carne? I'll give you this Chef, you can peak an old Texas man's interest." smirked Barker as he eyed several awards in particular involving best tasting and hottest.

Barker had always been fond of daring foods. He had once sampled a fifteen layer Jimbalian Fudge because his great grandson commented that he didn't think old people could eat sweets. Hopefully a good bowel of Chili would help him handle the situation with the Counselor. Chili had after all always been one of his personal favorite foods, his late mother made a habit of cooking chili every other Wednesday when he was a boy that made every pore on his face sweat.

"Alright Chef, I think I'll see what kind of punch this chili packs. I haven't eaten a pepper yet that I couldn't handle." smiled Barker, tempting fate with his challenge.  
"You not eat good chili yet then!" grinned the Gorn Chef as she quickly ran over towards her cooking counter.  
"And an order of Cornbread with that." added Barker as Gaa quickly readied her arsenal.

Before the Gorn Chef sat a fierce line of ingredients, all assembled of years of experimenting. There was a tray of Bantan, a cup of Amber Spice, a basket full of Talaxian Tomatoes, Shakers filled with Cayenne Pepper and Nimian Sea Salt, three fresh buds of Garlic, a Lemon, a Bag of Brown Sugar, a small cup of Hajjlaran, a Bottle of Enolian Spice Wine, a large bowel of freshly made Nondoran Tomato paste, a whole bowel of the freshest and hottest Jalapeños Gaa had, fresh Cumin, and what seemed like half a cow's worth of Beef. As the Chef quickly set to work mixing and cooking her ingredients Barker moved his hand over what looked like a glowing coaster.

"Sun Tea, sweet with ice." ordered Barker, which caused the replicator to quickly synthesize the beverage.

Barker grabbed his glass and walked over to the table where he sat, still unable to stop thinking about what Miss Kelsey had told him. Counselor Sarkin seemed to be a very wise, trustworthy, and efficient Officer, something he would expect from a well seasoned Vulcan Officer. Could he really be plotting to through the Alpha Quadrant into civil war? It didn't set well with Barker; there was no obvious Logic in such an act. Barker would get to the bottom of this.

-  
Meanwhile

The Skiff banked hard to port, narrowly avoiding a large portion of debris that was trapped in an orbit around a large section of Debris.

"A cosmic dance which forces a hole in the very fabric of space and time. Asteroids being pulled in, planets being ripped in two and reformed, each piece moving in constant sync with one another." mused Science Officer Slovek as he gazed out at the spinning debris before him.  
"Sir, the debris has sped up again by another four hundred kilometers a minute. I'm also detecting 1.7 Kilograms of Neutronium somewhere dead ahead. Sensors are unable to get a proper reading from this range with all the outside interference. My Tactical recommendation is to advance to Red Alert and lock Phasers on the Debris closest to the Skiff." reported Remi.  
"Agreed. Miss Ylek advance Alert Condition to Red but hold on the Phasers until I say otherwise. We aren't sure what would happen if we remove a piece from this "Cosmic Dance" as Mr. Slovek put it. Boost Sensor power to maximum and let's see if we can't get a better look at that Neutronium object." ordered Frame as the Skiff continued forward at half impulse.

The Officers from the Barlow worked at their stations like machines. They had activated several inactive consoles and devoted them to Sensor and Science systems to better scan the area, effectively turning the Skiff into a Science Vessel. The closer towards the anomaly in the center the Skiff got, the faster the debris around them began to move. High amounts of energy were being produced by the Planets, Debris, and Asteroids caught in the gravitational field. Like lightening within the clouds, flashes of light cracked within the clouds of the Nebula. Bolts of highly intense energy shot past the Skiff light lightening, striking one of the several planets that spun past. The Planet quickly erupted into a bright blue orb and shot forward at insane speed, the blue orb of energy quickly crashed into and then passed through another planet, the second planet quickly turned into another blue orb and shot forward on its original course.

"Gravity sheers are making it hard to maintain course and heading!" called the Helm Officer as he grappled with the controls.  
"Maintain course Helmsman! Sensors bring the Anomaly up on the main view screen! Do we have a reading on that concentration of Neutronium?" asked Frame as the Skiff began to shake.

The image of a man sized device within a swirling vortex of blue clouds quickly flashed onto the screen. The Device was releasing small electrical charges into the clouds which in turn caused the newly generated electric bolts to strike the device and increase its power output.

"Sir, I've identified some kind of Targeting system within the device. It looks like its somehow moving the interior of the anomaly." announced Remi as the Skiff continued forward.  
"The device appears to be some kind of prototype stationary massive temporal displacement system. I would assume it's designed to transport a large object or a large amount of ships backwards or forward through time." replied the Sensors Officer.  
"Energy Levels are dangerously high; the Skiff is in danger of being destroyed if we remain here! Sir, sensors just picked up massive discharge waves on a collision course with the Skiff!" hollered the Helmsman as large blue rings of energy shot out from the device.  
"Full impulse! Helm, get us out of here! We'll have to continue this survey from a distance." replied Frame as the Helmsman quickly turned the ship about.

The Skiff quickly darted away from the anomaly and past speeding blue orbs of energy which had only moments ago been planets. The entire nebula was soon consumed by the blue orbs as they continued to accelerate. The path with the Skiff originally entered the Nebula from was now blocked by electric arcs and the Discharge waves were only seven Kilometers behind them. The Skiff quickly banked to port and charged towards an opening in the Nebula through the blue orbs.

"Sir, we're not going to outrun that electrical fallout!" announced Remi as her tactical station sounded an alarm.  
"Divert power to the engines. All hands brace for possible impact." ordered Frame as he leaned forward in his chair.  
"Captain, the Anomaly has tripled in size, the Discharge Wave has increased in power and speed." announced the Sensor Officer from the Barlow.  
"Is this some kind of defensive system Miss Ylek?" asked Frame as he quickly turned to the Chief of Security.  
"Unlikely. From what I read the Device's targeting systems are limited to within the Anomaly. The electrical discharge is too random and chaotic, at least to me, to be a defensive system." replied Remi.  
"Sir, the Discharge Wave is closing! Thirty seconds till impact! Twelve point seven seconds until we exit the nebula." hollered the Helm Officer.

A loud crack rumbled behind the Skiff that was quickly followed by several others. The Discharge Wave and the Skiff were thrown forward through space. Spinning out of control the Skiff shot out of the Nebula, the crew inside being thrown from their seats. The Blue Orbs quickly flashed and exploded as the Nebula compressed and the anomaly expanded, fading away leaving only a large spinning ghostly blue spinning fog that seemed to fold in upon itself with a small device in the event horizon.

"All Stations report." ordered Frame as he pulled himself up off of the floor.  
"All systems are still functional, no casualties reported." reported Remi as she too pulled herself up off of the floor.  
"Can anyone tell me what just happened?" asked Frame as the Helmsman pulled himself off of his console.  
"Sensors report some kind of massive explosion causing a chain reaction which caused the entire nebula to collapse in on itself which allowed the Anomaly to reinforce itself and expand. Sensors can now detect both an entrance and exit within the Time Tunnel Anomaly." replied one of the Officers from the Barlow.

Frame leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath as his heart slowed. There was a series of beeps that erupted from the Comm. Console alerting the Skiff crew that the USS Barlow and Espial Grace were hailing them.

"What the hell happened out there? The whole nebula just collapsed!" asked Captain Rick as the view screen was quickly split between images of the Barlow's Bridge and the Grace's.  
"We discovered some kind of machine causing the Anomaly. However before we got close enough to scan it…. that happened" began Frame before raising his hands into the air.  
"An alien device?" asked Captain Rick.  
"That would explain the six incoming ships we have on long range sensors." replied XO Kelsey.  
"What!" asked both Frame and Rick at once.  
"And you'll never guess who, it's our friends from the Federation Prison Station PRG 27553." she continued.

**__**

Sarkin had been walking down the corridor of the security junction when he saw the Red security lights came on he paused for a slight moment and then he felt the entire ship shake with the force of an earthquake.

The Counselor lost his balance and was thrown against a wall. He slid to the floor. He sat there for a moment wondering what in the name of Surak had happened.

Sarkin pulled himself up off the ground. The red lights flashing ever, his arm ached but he was able to filter out pain. He walked back over to the Rec Room where the security officers were stationed.

He saw all of the chairs and tables over turned, a number of the officers including ensign Strong. However a few of them were still standing.

Sarkin ordered them to help the others up, which they began doing hastily, while Sarkin walked over and pulled Strong to his feet.

The ensign rubbed his head gingerly, he had banged on the floor when he had fallen and he then checked his implant to make sure it had not been damaged.

"Are you injured?" Sarkin asked

Nathan shook his head "No sir, im fine." He said truthfully.

Sarkin then looked at the rest of security. All of them were now on their feet and checking if there was any bruising after being thrown around like a bunch of rag dolls.

"What the happened?" A Klingon officer demanded "Were we attacked?" His hand moving towards his phaser.

"Calm yourself, I do not know what has happened I but intend to find out." Sarkin said as he tapped his Comm-badge. "Sarkin to bridge," He said and waited for a response and finally one came.

"Counselor, are you alright?" Asked Frames voice

"Aside from some minor bruising we are all fine Captain, what has happened?" Sarkin asked.

"The Nebulas been destroyed Counselor." Frame responded and the moment he said destroyed everyone in the room began talking. Some of them were shocked and others seemed to be disbelief.

"How could the nebula have been destroyed Captain?" Sarkin inquired

"It seems that our friends from the Prison Station have come back." The Captain told him.

"I am coming up to bridge sir, Sarkin out." The Vulcan said he then turned to Strong. "Ensign you will Accompany me." Then to the rest of team he added "All of you be on your guard."

Sarkin then headed out of the room with the Ensign following behind.

-Meanwhile Back on the Bridge-

"Sir I have weapons locked and ready too fire." Rami informed the Captain however she doubted that the skiff had enough fire power to cause any real damage.

"Fire only on my command, first hail them." Frame ordered

Once the channel was open the Federation Captain used his most powerful tone "Attention Alien Vessel Identify yourself."

"They are not responding sir." The helmsman said.

Frame tried again "Alien Vessel, you have violated Federation Space, I suggest that you return to your own territory or I will be forced to take action. Respond."

The helmsman looked up "We have a response sir." He said not knowing whether to be relived or frightened.

"Play it." Frame ordered.

What played back was a chopped version of Frames own voice giving the following message. "Alien Vessel…Violated…territory…Forced to take action, Alien Vessel…Violated…territory…Forced to take action." Then the recording stopped.

"An interesting form of communication." Slovek thought out loud.

Frame simply stood there, what did that mean, had the Federation somehow violated these creatures space.

It was Rami who brought Frame out of his thoughts "Sir I am detecting power loss in the security junction of the skiff."

"Why what's going on?" Frame demanded.

Rami tapped a few of the keys on the board "Unknown sir."

Frame tapped his Comm-Badge "Captain to Counselor respond." He waited for a response but none came, Frame tried again "Sarkin can you hear me?" But still no response came. What the hell was going on down there?

-Back in the Security Junction-

Sarkin and Strong where almost to the Turbolift when the suddenly the bulkhead lights went out and were replaced by the pale glow of the emergency lights.

"What's going on sir?" Strong said as he gripped his phaser rifle he had brought with him. Although strong had been itching to go out on this away mission he had to admit this was starting to get kind of spooky.

"I am unsure Ensign." The Counselor said as he withdrew his own phaser Pistol.

Then suddenly they both heard a faint clicking sound coming from around the corner.

Strong hefted up his rifle. Sarkin had his phaser at the ready and they both moved slowly around the corner. As they peeked around it they came face to face with five of the aliens from before.

-Back on the Bridge-

"Sir I am detecting weapons fire in the security junction, and a multiple number of non-Starfleet personal there as well." One of bridge officers told Frame.

"Those things are on my skiff!" Frame yelled "How did they get on?"

"My guess sir is that that when the wave struck us and our shields were temporary down they beamed a few of them over to our ship." Slovak told the captain.

Frame took a look at Rami, "Chief I want you to send a signal to the Grace and Barlow tell them we need some assistance now."

"Yes Captain." Rami said as she activated the signal.

"Helmsman, full impulse I want us out that ships range now, and if they try to follow open fire."

-Back at the Grace-

"Commander I am receiving a distress single from the Skiff, they are requesting aid immediately from both the Barlow and Grace."

Kelsey sat up in her chair. "Inform them that we are on the way. I want ship on red alert and all hands report to the stations. Inform the Barlow that that Grace will go in first and then have them follow." Since the Nebula was gone they shouldn't have any problem entering.

"Aye Commander."

Just then Petty Officer T'kah came out of the Turbo Lift and approached Kelsey.

"Commander." He said as he made his presence known.

Kelsey looked up "What is it officer?" She asked quickly.

"Admiral Barker Requests your presence in his office." The Vulcan informed her.

"We're at Red alert, what does he need me for." The XO asked.

T'kah answered with "He did not say, only that it was urgent and that I was to escort you there."

Kelsey tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair and nodded "Very well. Lieutenant you have the bridge." She said as she gave her command away.

Both the Commander and the Petty Officer entered the Turbo lift, and it began descended.

There was a bit of stony silence for a moment before T'kah broke it. "I must say, I find it interesting to be in the presence of a Covak. Your families name is very well known on Vulcan." He said as he stared at the Commander

"Is it now?" Kelsey answered knowing full well what her families reputation on Vulcan was.

"Yes, The Covak name was mentioned several times when I studied my peoples history at theVulcanAcademyas a child."

"Well that's interesting." She said as the Turbolift stopped and they got off. They walked down the essentially deserted corridor only to pass an occasionally officer running to get to their post.

They finally reached the Admirals office. The doors slide open and Kelsey entered first and the Vulcan followed behind and the doors closed

The Commander looked around the dark office. "The Admiral is not in here." She said she took another look around

T'kah walked up silently and brought his fists above Kelsey and was about to slam then down on her when she suddenly turned around and punched the Petty Officer right under his chin.

T'kahs head snapped up and he stumbled. Kelsey then lifted her foot and kicked the Vulcan in the chest.

The Vulcan let out an 'oooff' sound and slammed against the wall.

"Did you think I was that stupid? I knew the Admiral would never call me away during a red alert." She spat at T'kah as he recollected himself.

"I find all of you humans to be stupid. And this is what happens when you look into matters that don't concern you." He said as he punched at Kelsey. The Commander blocked the punch.

T'kah quickly used his leg and swiped at Kelsey's legs causing the Commander to fall backwards and land on the Admirals desk.

T'kah took this chance and wrapped his fingers around the Covaks neck and began to choke her.

Kelsey began to struggle. She grabbed at T'kahs hands and tried to pry them from her throat but he was too strong. Kelsey then moved her eyes around and then she saw something. Sitting on the side of Admirals desk was a small but heavy looking vase with some bluebonnet flowers he had brought with him from earth.

The Commander stretched out her arm and tried to grab the vase. But she was starting to black out.

Finally she was able to wrap her fingers around the vase and then she swung it and the vase connected with T'kahs head. The vase shattered and the Petty officer released his grip; after being momentary stunned.

After taking in a few breaths Kelsey punched T'kah in his throat. The Vulcan fell to the ground on his knees and then the Commander took one finally swing at T'kah. Her fist collided with his face and the Petty officer fell to the floor, knocked out.

Kelsey leaned against the desk and took a few deep breaths and rubbed her sore neck. Then she tapped her Comm-Badge. "Commander Covak to Security, send a team up to the Admirals office. I have just been attacked."

**__**

Kelsey rubs her neck as she watches security drag T'kah off to the brig, ironically she had never entirely bought into her family's distrust of Vulcans, until now. She had buisness to take care of, and first things first, she had to get word to the one person that could help her the most, leaving the Admiral's office, she makes her way to her own quarters, where she sits down at her desk.

"Computer, open a secure subspace communication with Ambassador Delia Covaks on Rator III," Kelsey says.

"Communication open," the computer answers, and the image of an aging woman appears on the screen.

"Kelsey, I see you are doing well," Delia Covaks, Kelsey's mother says, the Federation ambassador to Rator III had barely talked to her daughter since she went to the Academy. "So, you've made Commander already, I've heard some good things about you."

"I wish I could say I contacted you to catch up, mother," Kelsey says. "But there is a problem, there has been a development, something we where all afraid of may come to pass. I'm sending you a data file, this needs to be brought before the Praetor, I am also including speculations on what it could mean."

She inputs commands into the PADD, and the information is transported to Delia. She takes a few minutes, looking it over with a look of concern on her face.

"If what you believe is correct, then the implications are immense," Delia says. "We cannot allow this information to become public knowledge, I will presuade Praetor Torak not to take any actions against the Vulcans until we know more. However, it will be up to you to convince the Federation that there is a rogue element within the Vulcans."

"I plan to confront Sarkin as soon as he returns," Kelsey says. "The truth is, that unless we keep this hidden, the result will be a war between the Vulcans and the Romulans either way. S'val is a threat, and he has to be dealt with, and Sarkin, his place in this conspiricy is questionable, he did work for S'val at one point, but that was years ago."

"After nearly 500 years of an alliance, some Vulcans are willing to throw it away that easily," Delia says. "I'm starting to miss the days when the only internal enemies we had where the Undine, but with the treaty and the end of the Iconian threat, the Undine are content to leave us alone. I'm starting to get the idea that our troubles weren't over when the Klingons and the Romulans became our allies."

"In fact, they're far from over," Kelsey says. "If the Romulans and the Vulcans go to war, the Federation will either choose a side or remain neutral. No matter what we choose, people will go off to fight the war, it'll be the Maquis all over again."

"Then we have to stop this plan before it starts," Delia says.

"I've more or less got Admiral Barker on my side, but the rest of the crew, I don't know yet," Kelsey says. "And on top of that, a Vulcan crewmember attempted to kill me, I doubt that its a coincidence."

"Hah, Vulcans and all their logic, in the end they are just as capable of killing as anyone else," Delia  
says.

"I'll deal with the crewmember, make sure this information gets to the Praetor," Kelsey says, and reaches to cut the communication.

"Kelsey, next time make sure it doesn't take a potential war for you to talk to me," Delia says, getting a smirk from Kelsey. "Just be careful out there."

"I will," Kelsey says, and cuts the transmission.

Meanwhile in the brig, T'kah is in the middle of a deep meditation session, having become more concious. Two of the ship's security personnell are watching him closely, having taken away his communication device.

"Commander Covaks, he had this on him," one of the security officers says, handing Kelsey the communication device.

"Hmm, high-tech subspace communicator," Kelsey says, pocketing it, she'd have to take a look at it later, she moves up, and looks right at T'kah from behind the force field. "You have a lot of nerve, do you know that?"

"You humans are all alike, you think you know everything," T'kah says. "The Romulans will never be allies of the Federation, you and your family are deluding yourselves by being friends with them."

"There was a time when people thought the same thing about the Klingons," Kelsey says. "Sure, we've had a lot of rough patches, but the Romulans are now one of our closest allies. Now, T'kah tell me, what is the logic of holding back what information you have? My family may not be the biggest fan of Vulcans, but I know a thing or two about how your society works, and I know that Vulcans find no logic in lying, how about you come clean?"

"It doesn't matter Commander, anything I could tell you you already know or suspect," T'kah says. "I've read your file, you're a very promising officer I'll give you that, and you're clever enough to figure it out based off of what you already know. What you want is the staging ground, information I cannot give you, but I can tell you who can, Counselor Sarkin."

"Yes, and like you said, I already knew that," Kelsey says. "Just expect to be here a long time, or at least until we can drop you off at a Starbase."

"I told you what I know," T'kah says. "When the Vulcan Restoration..."

"There will be no restoration, you are just deluding yourself," Kelsey says. "I'm not crazy enough to think Humans are superior to you Vulcans, but it sounds like even a so-called enlightened species like yours could learn a lot. If the actions of S'val lead to a war, then the blood will be on the hands of every member of his conspiricy, how about you go over the logic of that?"

She walks out of the Brig to leave him to contemplate that.

"First Officer's log, I have contacted my mother on Rator III, who will pass on the data to the Romulan Praetor. However, the threat that is posed by this Vulcan conspiricy is one that no one can ignore, I can only hope that it all ends well and soon, or the result will be a war that will destabalize the Alpha Quadrant. Now, I have to convince Captain Frame, but with the Admiral already convinced, the real next step is to take it to the Federation, but above al Sarkin must be convinced to reveal what he knows. For over 100 years my family has been close friends with the Romulans, sometimes I wonder what Rachel Covaks would do if she was in my situation, and I can only hope that I can do my best."

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Rami's instinct was spiking out of control. Something was terribly wrong, both with the aliens, and back on the Grace. Not only was their response to the Skiff's call for assistance delayed, but there was a part of her Bajoran heritage that could taste danger. She tapped her communicator.

"Security Team Breaker! Your status!"

An officer attempts to answer, but all that can be heard is vague syllables, static and the firing of plasma rifles. She threw a glance at the Captain, who's chiseled frown was throwing shadows onto his eyes.

"Captain." She said, "I have to protect my officers."

His answering stare was venomous, "Alone? That is foolish, Commander."

"They may be impenetrable to plasma fire, but not to cold duranium." Her eyes flashed angrily. Frame knew that expression. He had seen it before, in the faces of captains protecting their crew and their ships. He knew that she wouldn't stop at anything to protect those under her command. It was at that moment that the Grace replied to their distress signal.

"Alright." He trusted her. She may seem crazy at times, but he wouldn't have taken her on as his Chief of Security if he didn't think she would be up to the task.

A terran Lieutenant took her place at the console, and Rami nodded respectfully to the captain as she ran from the bridge and towards the security junction, drawing and fitting together a sharp duranium weapon; it resembled a thin bat'leth, split in half and carried in each hand. Rami had it made specially out of a duranium alloy from the hull of her first ship, back in the resistance, the Carita. She wasn't about to let her officers die without doing everything she could to save them.

The situation was dire. Sarkin and Ensign Strong had had to retreat back to the security junction. It seemed that the aliens took them as the first and immediate threat. This was both good and bad. The good news was that the bridge would be safe. The bad - well, the bad was evident. They were trapped in a junction with scarce cover and enemies that their weapons had little to no effect on. Ensign Strong, under the guidance of the Vulcan counselor, was targeting their weapons. Several had splintered, but the aliens had learned - their rifles now had armor. Two security officers were down, possibly not alive. Several had injuries but were still bravely firing. The situation was grim.

"Counsellor!" The young ensign yelled over the din, "We're going to die, aren't we?" Maybe because of the implant playing with his emotions, or because of the psychedelic light show from the plasma guns was throwing shadows across his face, but he seemed to be demonically enjoying the experience. Sarkin made a short mental note to explore that aspect of his personality.

"No, Ensign. We are not."

Nathan Strong screamed a laugh, "We are!" He began firing his shots almost at random. Sarkin stared into the chaos. He was about to use a nerve pinch to take him out when a grotesquely severed alien limb smacked into the wall beside the remaining dregs of security. The heavy fire that they had been sustaining decreased rapidly, and appeared to turn inwards at the group of invaders. Strong lowered his weapon, eyes wide. The other officers kept popping off shots. The Vulcan grabbed him and pulled him around the corner again, and into relative safety. He took a glance at the aliens, as curious as he could be, being a Vulcan. It took a fraction of a moment for his eyes to get used to the dim lighting.

He can hear slices, shots, and swift feet. Then an angry shout.

"AIM BETTER!"

Rami, darting between the aliens, had taken three down, purely by the element of surprise. Another had fallen by his comrade's hand - they tried to shoot the nimble Security Chief, but their target was harder to hit than a cat. Her officers obeyed - their plasma fire became short and tactical. Sarkin drew a short dagger from his boot and swiftly sprang into the fray. He was as fast as the Bajoran; both species had advanced skeletal structures. The only difference between the two was the feel of their movements. Sarkin's were small and logical, cold and calculative. The woman fought like a hurricane, sweeping and anrgy - she was instinctive.

Sarkin was focussed on two aliens simultaneously when a flash of metal sliced a lock of hair from the back of his head. The attacker approaching from behind fell heavily, one of Rami's weapons embedded firmly in its chest.

"Now we're even." he heard her growl.

**__**

Ensign Strong and all the officers were amazed at what they had just witnessed. Chief Rami had just cut through the aliens that had been pinning them down like they were nothing. In the dim light, plasma shots and alien blood; she looked like a demon.

And Sarkin when he had joined the fray almost seemed to teleport every time he moved.

Rami after wiping her blades and then turned to her officers taking asses of the situation. She pointed two of least hurt officers. "You two-" She barked both officers immediately stood at attention "-See to the injured."

Rami then turned her attention back to Sarkin only to find the Vulcan had moved and was now kneeling down by Strong.

"Are you alright Ensign." He asked the young man.

Nathan nodded "Yes, sir. I'm all right." He breathed

Sarkin nodded and helped the Ensign to his feet. "You did an acceptable job, your random fire caused confusion amongst the aliens, now go help your fellow officers." He said as he gestured to the injured.

Strong nodded and did as ordered.

Sarkin then turned to Rami, the two stared at each other and then the Vulcan bowed his head. "Thank you for coming to our aid Lt. Commander. If you had not come when you did things might have ended defiantly." He said in his empty tone.

Rami nodded "Like I said, were even now. Were there any more of these things?" She said as she tapped one of the dead aliens with her foot.

"I saw two more, just before the firing started they went that way." He said and pointed down the corridor on the left.

Rami cursed "That leads to the engine room, they might be trying to stop the ship." She cursed again "Counselor come with me-" And the rest of the security team she added "Comb this area, if any more of those things are on this skiff I want them found." She ordered and ran off towards the engine room with Sarkin following behind.

They did not have to run far. On this small skiff the Engine room was basically next to the security junction.

Rami and Sarkin stood outside the door with their blades drawn. Then they entered ready and expecting an attack.

The Engine room was similar to a small cargo bay. The Impulse engine rested in the center of the room with small computer consoles surrounding it. And aside from a few crates here and there the room was basically empty.

There was no sign of the aliens. However neither of them let their guard down for a second.  
Rami made several hand gestures informing for Sarkin to move to the left while she went right.  
Sarkin moved silently to the left his eyes scanning around looking for the enemy.

Rami did not like this. She felt like these aliens were just toying with them. Or maybe they were not even in this room. Maybe they had slipped past everyone when the fighting was still going on.

Suddenly the Bajoran heard something. It was a faint clicking noise. Like the sound insects would make. She looked around. Wondering where it had come from. But she could not find the source. And then realization dawned upon her. She looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widened. Like a spider the alien was crawling along the ceiling and it looked down at her. The alien gave another clicking sound and then it released its hold and fell.

Rami moved just as the thing landed on the spot where she had just been standing.  
"Sarkin I found one." She yelled.

The Vulcan heard here and immediately increased his speed. Then he too heard the clicking. He looked on the wall beside him and the alien was right there. The unknown creature saw Sarkins dagger and it fired its weapon.

The plasma energy hit the dagger and it disintegrated in Sarkins hand. The Alien got off the wall.  
Sarkin stared at the Alien who aimed its plasma weapon at Sarkin and then fired. Sarkin moved quickly; first dodging the shot and then ran straight at it.

When Sarkin had been young child and living at a Vulcan monastery he had studied with master of the Suus Mahna; an ancient form Vulcan Martial Arts that took years to master. And now Sarkin was using what he had been taught to fight this xenomorph.

Meanwhile the alien that had confronted Rami reached down to its side and pulled out its own blade. It looked like a short sword, the blade made out of some kind of red metal.

The alien gave a small clicking sound and then attacked Rami.

Sarkin moved quicker than the Alien seemed to have anticipated. The Vulcan using his right hand knocked the weapon form the beings hand and with his left open hand he slammed it into the things small chest causing it stumbled backwards.

Sarkin ducked the aliens flailing arms and swiped his leg through aliens own. The creature fell to the ground with a thud. Sarkin then pinned the aliens arms down with his knees.

Then Sarkin preformed the tal-shaya. This technique was considered a merciful form of execution. The Vulcan took the aliens thin neck and applied pressure causing it to snap instantly.

Back on the other side of the room Rami was surprised at how well this alien was able to wield his blade. However she still had the advantage of speed.

The Alien brought its sword down on Rami however using her two blades was able to stop it. The alien clicked in frustration and it brought its sword up again.

That was a mistake. The moment it did that Rami drove her two daggers deep into the aliens chest. Grey blood dripped out of its wound.

The Alien stood there for a moment and then its sword fell from its hand and clattered on the ground. Then the Xenomorph fell to the ground; dead.

Rami took both of her blades from its chest. And then Sarkin walked out from behind the Engine.  
The Bajoran security chief looked at the Vulcan Counselor. "What about the other one?" She asked  
"He is dead." He answered.

Rami nodded "We should back to the others and make sure they are alright."

Sarkin nodded.

Both of them exited the engine room.****

**__**

The Skiff sped away at full impulse at the Captain's firm command. The alien ship floated in space as though debating whether to follow. In the end, upon sight of the 'Grace swooping down like a mother eagle, they decided to maintain their position. When at last the whole away party were gathered beside the slightly disgruntled-looking Skiff, and Frame had watched over the removal of alien bodies and the beaming to sickbay of the security team, Rami and Sarkin, he finally sighed in relief. "I'm glad that nightmare's over."

Famous last words.

"Captain." First Officer Covaks materialised by the Launch bay doors, along with a pair or yellow-clad security officers. Her voice was grim. "I must speak to you alone. There is something you must know. Would you accompany me to the brig, sir?"

He rubbed his temples and nodded. "Of course."

"Very well." she looked around, "May I inquire as to the whereabouts of Counsellor Sarkin?"

"He is in sickbay." Frame replied darkly. He didn't like the implications hidden in her question.

The four beamed away, leaving a few maintenance officers to scratch their heads and stroke the beaten up panelling of the craft.

-

L'Ann was being kept very busy. There were two critical security officers and several others who were pretty badly hurt. It was the second time the Counsellor and Chief of Security were in medical in the past couple of days. She was so preocupied trying to stop a young Betazoid's lungs from caving in, she didn't even realise that Sarkin slipped out silently through the sliding doors to the teleporter in the corridor.

Rami, covered in minor burns and several gashes, noticed the movement. She ignored him. He was probably going to lick his wounds in some wierd Vulcan ritual. A kindly Andorian crept up to her with a tricorder. Her timid gaze seemed to be asking her permission to speak. The bajoran felt tired and heavy. "What is it?"

"I thought you should know, Commander." A shy voice, almost afraid, "There have been talks of a..." she lowered her tone, looking around, "... of a Vulcan conspiracy! Commander Covaks was attacked! I told Counsellor Sarkin about it and he told me not to worry, but..." her antennae quivered excitedly then froze at the look on the Security Chief's face. She didn't even have time to react as Rami ran towards the teleporter. Before L'Ann, who noticed this rapid movement, could utter a single angry syllable, she had vanished.

A moment later, the tricorder went bezerk.

-

Rami stumbled down the corridor to Sarkin's quaters. She dropped to her knees and tore out one of the engineering panels, disabling the automatic door system. Then, as quietly as she could, she slipped a knife between the doors and angled it, wedging them appart. The Vulcan was inside, talking at a comms screen. She noticed by the codes scrolling across the side of the screen that the standard settings were blocked - the channel was secure and untraceable.

"...what you asked, Administrator. Now I must insist that I am told the reason behind the retrieval of the genetic sample."

She recognised the figure on the screen as S'Val, the leader of the Vulcan High Command. It was slightly fuzzy, like everything else, but the ceremonial robe was unmistakeable.

"The Restoration requires it, Sarkin."

"Administrator..." he began.

"I cannot tell you everything, Commander," 'Commander'? Rami thought disjointedly, "And I'm sure you understand that anybody who finds out must be removed, but this I can say..." The security chief was fading, but what she heard then made her steel-coloureed eyes widen in disbelief and horror. This was impossible! She couldn't retain a small gasp.

The keen-eared Vulcan's head whipped around, and his expression was almost furious. Or maybe it just looked that way in her distorted vision. As fast as her muscles allowed, she scrambled up, tripped and fell again, then staggered to the teleporter. Frantically searching the screen for the right command, she saw Sarkin throw the doors open with his immense strength. Her knees buckled and her hand slid down the teleport controls. Sarkin was a mere three steps away when her molecular structure disintegrated into billions of shining lights and was pulled across the 'Grace.

-

Frame and Kesley flinched as the teleporter activated. Neither had been expecting it. Kesley's hand immediately shot to her phaser, if only by habit. The lights formed a small heap on the Captain and the First officer exchanged worried glances, but they weren't prepared for what materialised.

Rami was covered in alien blood, in her own blood, and clearly feverish. Her breaths came in ragged gasps and her eyes rolled in their sockets. Kesley immediately and instinctively grabbed the Bajoran's shoulders and shook them sharply. "Lieutenant Commander!" A gasp, indistinct and completely un-understandable. Frame barked orders to Sickbay, but Rami couldn't hear the words. Everything was spinning. Colours merged with smells and sounds. She couldn't breathe. She fought to keep her head above the suffocating ocean of unconsciousness, to keep herself afloat long enough to warn them all about what she had heard, but it was too viscous and sticky, like treacle, or tar. She forced her eyelids open and focus. At first, all she could see was a brown blur ringed with a corona of blinding light. Then, as her last burst of strength fueled her, she could make out L'Ann's worried eyes. The Caitian was shouting orders. Rami made out 'reaction to the alien blood'. So that was it.

Fear gripped her. If L'Ann was here, then who was tending to her officers? She tried to choke out words, tried to scream, but she could do nothing. Then, she remembered the more pressing danger. 'He's a traitor!' Rami tried to shout, 'Sarkin's a traitor! Get him! Get Sarkin!'

The Chief Medical Officer tilted her ear to Rami's gasps, while quickly working with the tricorder settings. She could see that the Bajoran was delirious. Suddenly, she felt her uniform gripped as though by an iron claw.

"S...Sar..." Rami gasped, "...sa..r..kin!" L'Ann stared into her burning eyes, worried. She was about to reply when the Grace's Chief of Security went into cardiac arrest

**__**

Sarkin had only just arrived in sickbay with the other injured officers in sickbay. He was roughly unharmed except for a few nicks and bruises.

He looked over at Rami who was covered in the grey blood of the alien. He had meant to talk to her on where she had learned her fighting skills when he was stopped by a Female Andorian. The medical officer looked slightly timid. "Uh Counselor might I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

Sarkin nodded his head and the Andorian led him over to a small corner.

"What is this about?" Sarkin asked her.

"Um well sir, there was an attack just a bit ago. Commander Covaks was attacked by Petty Officer T'kah…a Vulcan."

Sarkin raised a brow at the last word. "A Vulcan attacked the Commander?" He repeated "Are you sure this is not just a rumor spreading around the ship. Vulcans do not commit acts of crime or murder."

"Bu…but sir I treated the Commander. She said she was nearly strangled to death. And I saw T'kah being led to the brig."

Sarkin held up his hand and the Andorian fell silent. "I assure you. There is no need for worry. There must be some kind of mistake. No if you will excuse me. I have some business I must see to." Sarkin told her and then he silently slipped out of Sickbay; before anyone could stop him.

"A Conspiracy!" Frame yelled at Covak. They were in the brig at the moment with T'kah sitting in his cell watching them intently.

Kelsey nodded "Yes sir, I intercepted a message to the Administrator S'val and Counselor Sarkin. They talked something about a Vulcan Restoration."

The Commander handed the data-pad to the captain.

Frame took the pad and his eyes scanned down the information. He ran his hand through his hair. He did not need this right now. There hostile aliens that could attack at any moment and now he might have to deal with imperialistic Vulcan's.

Sarkin beamed into his office.

"Computer lock my room door, I do not wish to be disturbed." Sarkin told the computer.

"Yes Counselor." The computer responded and locked his door.

Sarkin then went to the computer terminal. He entered the code and created a secure channel that she ship could not trace.

"Open communication to Vulcan ship Kir'shara." Suddenly a screen came up demanding several things.

Since the Kir'shara was the Administrators personal ship he required all communications to him require several high security codes.

"Authorization Sarkin, Commander. Clearance level seven. Code 16688 Gamma Red."

An image of S'val appeared on the screen. He was dressed in his ceremonial robes.

"Sarkin, I was expecting you." The Administrator said

"There was an attack aboard this ship, committed by a Vulcan named T'kah, were you behind it." Sarkin asked

"I was." S'val answered

"Why did you order it?"

"It was necessary to protect the Restoration. The Covak woman was digging to deep."

"T'kah has failed, and now there is suspicion throughout ship how long before-"

However S'val interrupted the Counselor "Did you retrieve the genetic scanning?" He asked.

Sarkin stared at S'val for a moment and then answered "Yes, I did."

"Send it to me, now."

"Yes, sir."

Sarkin went to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out the pad and then he paused, he moved his fingers really quickly. He pulled up the list of genetic compounds and removed two of the key elements in Saybles DNA listing. Without those elements the information would be useless.

Sarkin then returned to the computer. He uploaded the data and sent it to S'val.

S'val looked at his second terminal and read the information that had just been sent to him. When he had finished he looked back up at Sarkin and nodded.

"Well done, Sarkin you have done a great service. And I knew you would not fail."

"I have done what you asked, Administrator. Now I must insist that I am told the reason behind the retrieval of the genetic sample."

"The Restoration requires it, Sarkin."

"Administrator..." he began. 

"I cannot tell you everything, Commander, And I'm sure you understand that anybody who finds out must be removed, but this I can say is that with this information the Romulans will be no match for out fleet."

Sarkin then heard a gasp he turned his head sharply and saw that his door was slightly open. He closed his communication and moved to the door. He saw someone moving away.

The Vulcan then gripped the door with both of his hands and using his great strength pulled them open.

Sarkin saw Chief Rami she was staggering towards the teleporter pad. Something looked very wrong with the security chief. Sarkin could sense her anxiety, exhaustion, and…fear.

The Counselor began walking towards Rami but he did not make it and he watched her vanish.

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

Less than forty five minutes had passed and the Alien ships had withdrawn just outside of the Grace's weapons range to regroup. The Barlow had limped with her fleeting engine power underneath the Grace for protection and was still trying to restore their failing systems.

The Grace hung still in space, staring dead ahead at the Alien ships with her weapons ready to fire should the Aliens choose to attack. It was as old Humans called a Mexican Standoff, each ship waited for the other to make a move. The Aliens had hailed the Grace several times using the stolen words from others they encountered and demanded that they be allowed to retrieve their prototype device from within the Anomaly.

The Grace's Sensors however had discovered that the Temporal Displacement Anomaly that had been generated opened within Federation Space towards the end of the 24th Century with Alien's intent unknown. However for the Captain, there was a more pressing matter having been briefed by XO Kelsey on the current situation.

"How is she Doctor?" asked Frame as he loomed over the unconscious form of the Ship's Chief of Security.

"She'll live Captain, that being said it's a good thing she made here when she did. The fluid from the Aliens is an advanced defensive mechanism meant to kill their attackers in the event they tried to draw blood." replied L'Ann in a low soft voice, her constant murring helping to calm the Captain.

"You mean it wasn't blood?" asked Frame at the Doctor's use of the word fluid instead of blood.

"No it wasn't. From the DNA I recovered from her blade and of course from the fluid I was able to determine that the Alien's bodies are modular." continued L'Ann as she walked over towards a small computer, her tail slowly swaying behind her.

"Meaning?" asked Frame as he followed.

"Their bodies are actually constructed out of a highly sophisticated combination of organs and a complex Symbiotic fungus, there is no blood in a humanoid sense. The Fungus grows at an enormous rate, so much so that I believe that they might actually reproduce by budding. The skin itself is several layers thick and connects to almost all of the major organs, providing whatever it does have in place of blood to the rest of the body. But as I was saying their entire body is modular, interchangeable like the components of a starship. Limbs, organs, even heads all can be replaced! If they're damaged or removed they can be replaced with incredible ease." answered L'Ann.

There was a brief pause from Frame as L'Ann brought a simulation of the Aliens' ability to reconnect their limbs after they had been severed. He watched as the simulated Starfleet Officer fought against the Alien and removed its limbs only to watch as it reassembled itself. Each shot was a fatal blow, but the fungus like skin of the Alien seemed to be able to take over bodily functions in the event of an organ being damaged.

"Now you see, I don't like the way that sounds." replied Frame, breaking the pause as he continued to watch the screen.

"The way Ensign Strong described Rami's battle strategy, they did nothing more than momentarily stun them. From the skin samples on their blades I learned that each layer of their skin has its own back up nervous system. That means every last one of the Aliens that were on the Skiff are now probably awake back over to their ships albeit a bit sore." said L'Ann as she shut off her screen.

"So now we don't have the option of bargaining, traditional hand to hand Combat does nothing more than knocks them out for a little, and because of those suits they wear Phasers are useless." mumbled Frame as he mentally mulled over the situation.

"They aren't invincible Captain, even though they are a feat of evolution. I could make an entire career out of their natural defenses! But they're still mortal. A focused blast from several fully charged Phasers could still vaporize them, and I can guaranty they can't evolve their way out of that. Their Fungus skin also while one of their biggest strengths is also one of their greatest weaknesses." continued L'Ann.

"How so?" asked Frame.

"The Fungus acts as both a skin and as veins. They need it to constantly remain cold and moist in order for the rest of the cells in their body to receive nutrients and for the skin to remain pliable." answered L'Ann as she walked back over towards Remi to run another scan.

"So you're telling me they have a problem with heat." continued Frame as he followed along behind the busy Doctor.

"Correct. The current temperature inside the Grace wouldn't be enough to kill them, but it would be unpleasant to them. If they're thinking about trying to board the Grace they'd try to hit us somewhere around Engineering to disable our power systems. According to Chief Engineer Trw'elik they'd focus their attacks on our secondary hull." replied L'Ann.

"You've already run this past the Chief Engineer?" asked Frame.

"I had assumed as long as you're out a Security Chief you'd be looking for a Tactical Report and Suggestions." answered L'Ann as she studied her Tricorder after scanning Remi.

"Thank you Doctor, I appreciate all the help." said Frame as he turned towards the door.

"Anytime Captain and I think you'll be pleased to know that everyone will be back on duty within hours." replied L'Ann with a polite smile.

"Doctor, you are a master of your trade. I thank you." replied Frame as he walked out into one of the many corridors of the Grace.

With L'Ann's information Frame now had a good idea of the Alien's attack strategy.

Devising a Counter Offensive would prove to be a much easier endeavor with this knowledge should it be their course of action. It would diffidently be easier than extracting information out of the Vulcan Spy T'Kah.

The Vulcan, while of a species focused on pure logic over emotions displayed a lot of spite, anger, frustration, and smugness, of course in his own Vulcan way. It was unnerving the way he mocked humans, the way in which he cast seemingly emotion based judgment upon the crew, all of which he tried to cover with fracture logic.

"Grace, where is the replacement Security Chief?" asked Frame as he walked.  
"Mr. T'pan is already on the bridge adjusting and recalibrating his console." replied the female Computer as Captain Frame picked up his walk to a jog down the wide hallway.

"And the current location of Admiral Barker?"

"Admiral Barker is currently heading down to the Counselor's Office on deck six Civilian Section to speak with Sarkin." replied Grace.  
"Alert me when he's finished a returning to the Bridge. Send a message to all hands, maintain combat stations." finished Frame as he neared a Transporter.

"Point of interest, Long Range Sensors have picked up a larger Alien vessel on approach.

Based on tonnage and size I would assume it is a Heavy Cruiser. There is also increased activity from within the Anomaly." reported Grace as Frame stepped into the Transporter.

"Understood, have all Gunners man their stations and tell Engineering to see what they can do about boosting Shield Strength around the secondary Hull." ordered Frame before disappearing in a shimmer of blue light, on his way to the Bridge

**__**

"Commander Covaks, here's that report you asked for," Lanae, an Athenan science officer says, handing a PADD with information to Kelsey. The Athenans where distant cousins to the Vulcans and Romulans, but had their differences, such as their species being all-female after a plague some years ago.

"Thank you Ensign," Kelsey says, sitting back in her chair, the report had been on activity of any Vulcan ships within the last few days, but there was nothing that could help her right now.

"Commander, if I may, I don't think we're looking in the right place," Lanae says. "My species had several encounters with the Vulcans prior to the coalition of 2160, if they are resorting back to their Imperialistic tendencies..."

"I'm starting to wonder about that," Kelsey says. "I don't know if all the Vulcans are behind this, condemning an entire species based off of the actions of a few would undermine what the Federation stands for. Throughout our history, some of our captains have had to walk the fine line between right and wrong for the greater good, such as Jonathan Archer who was forced to steal a warp coil from a friendly ship in order to meet with a Xindi, all in the name of saving humanity from a greater threat. Was what he did wrong, yes, but sometimes we have no choice but to make rash actions in order to protect the greater good, Archer understood that, and so did my great-grandmother."

"My people owe your great-grandmother a lot, she stopped us from turning down a dark path," Lanae says. "If there is anything I can do to help you, Commander don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't," Kelsey says, and stands up, she had to go and deal with something right now, she walks out of her office, and into the teleporter, it was time she had a conversation with Counselor Sarkin.

"I am sorry Admiral, but I cannot tell you anything," Sarkin says, his backed turned on Admiral Barker.  
"Counselor, there have been two attacks on this ship..." Barker says.

"Admiral, if I may I did not attack Rami, she had overheard a conversation and when I came out she teleported away, I did not harm her," Sarkin says.

"If that is true, you have to admit it does look bad, especially considering the earlier attack on Commander Covaks by T'kah," Barker says.

"Which is precisely why I'm here," Kelsey says, storming into the room, she turns Sarkin around and pushes the Vulcan into the wall, pressing the blade of a Klingon knife against his throat. "Counselor, the only reason why I'm not going to kill you outright is because you know what we need to know."

"Commander, these actions are highly improper," Barker says. "Isn't there an easier way to get him to give us the information?"

"Admiral, I was nearly killed by a Vulcan earlier, sorry if I don't share your sympathy," Kelsey says.

"T'kah was brainwashed by S'val, he was a sleeper agent," Sarkin says calmly, almost as if there wasn't a blade pressed against his throat.

"I looked into your record Counselor, or should I say, Commander Sarkin," Kelsey says. "When your mother is an influential ambassador, a lot of doors open for you, so don't even bother denying it."

"Commander, I will tell you what I know, but it won't help your case if you contine to have that knife pressed against my throat," Sarkin says, and Kelsey glares at him, removing the knife and backing away from Sarkin. "I see that the reputation of the Covaks family being illogical by even human standards is not incorrect."

"That's enough of that, now Counselor tell us what you know about the Vulcan restoration," Barker says.

"60 years ago, Administrator S'val came to me with his plan, using the resources at his command, he began construction on a fleet of ships with the single purpose of restoring Vulcan to a major power in the Galaxy," Sarkin says. "At the time, tensions between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire where at their highest, his plan was to eliminate the Romulans as a threat, and form an Imperial Vulcan power."

"And let me guess, you went along with this plan based off of your Vulcan logic," Kelsey says.

"Yes, at the time I believed it was a logical course of action, neither of us believed that the Vulcans and the Romulans would ever reunify," Sarkin says. "Then your family pulled off the impossible, Commander."

"Courtney's mission to Romulus in the late 25th century..." Kelsey says, remembering the stories, this time from her grandmother who had been the captain of the U.S.S. Edmund Fitzgerald, she had traveled to Romulus to make the plea to the Romulan Praetor for peace between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire. "The Federation was on the brink of war with the Romulans again, my grandmother made the last-ditch effort to keep the war from happening, making the appeal before the Romulan senate itself."

"Your grandmother changed the face of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, and wrote the Covaks family into the history books even more than it already was," Sarkin says. "It caught us both off guard, and I believed that there was no longer any logic to support S'val's plan, if it wasn't for your family's influence on Romulus, it is possible that there would be war, and war that because of S'val's technology, both sides would have lost, leading to the rise of a new power in their place."

"Can you tell us where the ships are being built?" Barker asks.

"No, I'm afraid not, S'val never told me where we were going," Sarkin says. "There is another thing, I am not entirely sure that S'val was acting alone, he may have a silent partner in this whole thing."  
"Hmm, 'Yesterday upon the stair, I met a man who wasn't there. He wasn't there again today, oh how I wish he'd go away,'" Kelsey says, getting a glance from Barker and Sarkin. "Sorry, its part of an old poem, but I'm starting to think that we're not seeing the whole picture here, a part of the equation that we have no idea exists."

"Let us know if you can tell us anything else," Barker says, and the two step out of the room, Kelsey starts to walk down the hall. "Commander, you where out of line back there."

"I know, I know," Kelsey says. "I let my anger get the best of me, it was rash and stupid, a mistake I will not repeat."

"Commander, you have been under a great deal of stress, I will have to put you on record for what you did," Barker says. "But, I am starting to see the reputation of the Covaks family is well-earned, you're a lot like your Great-Grandmother, rash and quick to act. But at the same time, you are intelligent and clever, and you've learned your opponent well, so you may not fear the result of your hundred battles."

"Hundred battles... wait, wait!" Kelsey says, and runs after Barker, who transports out before she can catch up. "Know your enemy and yourself, and you will not fear the result of a hundred battles, my great-grandmother's favorite line from the Art of War..."

**__**

While The Admiral returned to the bridge to aid the captain for what would most likely be certain battle Sarkin and Commander Covak headed down to the brig so that Sarkin could speak to T'kah.

They both stood in the turbo-lift. Two security officers were with them, as a precaution.

"I don't understand why you wish to see T'kah, he committed a crime for attempted murder." Kelsey told the Counselor.

Sarkin did not even look at her when he spoke. "He is Vulcan. No logical Vulcan would commit a crime."

"Your administrator is a Vulcan…and from you have told us he is committing a very large crime even as we speak." The commander said in retort.

"The Administrator is acting upon his own warped sense of logic. In his eyes he is protecting Vulcan. He is using that to justify his logic. However as I told you I think that T'kah might be a sleeper agent who has no control over his actions. "

"We will see." The Covak women said.

They both stood in the Turbo-lift in silence for a moment until Sarkin said "So your mother did a background check on me."

Kelsey looked over at Sarkin "Yes, you have quite an interesting history. First you were a commander of the Vulcan Defense Force, then you rose to become S'vals personal Military Advisor, and then you become the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation." She told him everything her mother had told her. "A pretty interesting life; for a guy who is now a ships counselor."

"My past is my past." Sarkin said and once more fell silent.

They both stood in stony silence the rest of the way.

When they finally reached the level the party exited the turbo lift and walked down the corridor. Everyone was at their stations prepared for the battle.

They finally reached the brig. The door slid open and they walked in.

T'kah had been sitting on his cot meditating when he heard the door open he did not move however when he saw Sarkin he immediately came out of his meditation and stood at attention.

Kelsey and Sarkin stood before the cell while the two guards stood at another end of the room.

Sarkin stared at T'kah. He had been expecting an older Vulcan. One who had been working for the Restoration since the beginning. But this one…he was child, he would technically still be considered a teen by Vulcan standards.

T'kah bowed his head "I am honored to be in the presence Commander Sarkin."

Kelsey looked at Sarkin "Why do these people keep calling you Commander?" She asked.

"I had quite a history when I was in the military, most of my race still see me as a commander. Look at me T'kah."

The young Vulcan raised his head and stared directly at Sarkin.

The counselor walked up to the cell and stared directly into T'kahs eyes. Neither of them blinked they just stared.

The Commander watched the two Vulcans. Wondering if this was some kind of strange ritual they used to find criminals.

"Lower the force field." Sarkin told Kelsey.

"What? Counselor I don't think tha-"

"I sense something…there is another presence. I must be in physical contact with T'kah."

Kelsey felt that this was against her better judgment but she would rather not get into a long argument with a Vulcan. She walked over to the controls and pressed a button deactivating T'kahs cell.

T'kah moved away from Sarkin. He moved to the very back of his cell and looked like he would attack Sarkin had his hands not been bound.

Sarkin walked over to T'kah his eyes never wavering from him.

Sarkin placed both of his hands on T'kahs head and closed his eyes. T'kah seemed tense for a moment and then he too closed his eyes.

Sarkin was silent for several minutes until "Yes, there is another presence here. Someone has preformed a mind meld upon him." He said he probed into T'kahs mind.

"Mind meld?" Kelsey said shocked. She had heard of these mind melds. Where two minds become one and each person retains some knowledge of the other.

"Yes, someone has preformed a mind meld on this boy, they left instructions inside his head. I was correct, he has no control over his actions." He told the commander.

"Can you break it?" She asked

"Possibly" Sarkin answered.

"Who would do such a thing?" She was shocked that any person could commit such an act on an innocent being.

"Administrator S'val." Sarkin responded and then he fell silent.

The mind was a unique place. It was different for everyone there was a complex layer between the conscious and sub-conscious. Winding passages of memories and corridors of thoughts.

And right now Sarkin was in the sub-conscious…or at least a physical manifest of him. The sub-conscious was a dark place. It was filled with ancient and primal urges that lived inside all beings.

Sarkin stared at all the images that surrounded him. Images filled with emotions and all the other things that Vulcans had abandoned when they were young.

Sarkin walked down the tunnel of the subconscious ignoring all he saw. He then reached a door. The door slide open and Sarkin entered a room. It was large and empty except for the center. In the center there was a large cage and inside that cage held the huddling for a T'kah.

Sarkin moved forward towards the cage and then out of the floor appeared a new figure. And that figure took the form of Administrator S'val.

"Sarkin what are you doing here?" S'val asked.

Sarkin knew that it was not really S'val it was just an after image of S'vals mind that he had left over in T'kah when he had preformed the mind meld.

"I have come to undo what you have done." Sarkin told the image.

"What I have done was I gave this Son of Vulcan the opportunity to serve his people; to aid us in the attempt to bring order to the Quadrant."

"What you have done is abused your power and your position. And you have turned an innocent child into a pawn. And I no longer stand by and allow this." Sarkin said "I hereby declare that your logic is flawed." Sarkin strode up to the image of S'val and placed his hand in front of it "Be gone from this mind." He said and waved his hand.

Sarkin used his own mental powers and he destroyed S'vals presences in T'kahs mind.

The image of S'val faded away and Sarkin walked over to the cage that held T'kah.

Sarkin knew what this cage meant. It not only held back T'kahs conciseness but it also held back all of his emotions. Sarkin knew that by destroying this cage he would be destroying the thin hold that logic had over the Vulcan mind.

But he would not this child prisoner any more to S'val. Sarkin placed his hand on the cage and then using his own mind; shattered it.

T'kah eyes snapped open he let out a small moan and then he fell to the ground.

Sarkin opened his own eyes and brought his hands back to his sides. "I have broken the hold of S'vals mind meld. He is no longer a sleeper agent." He said as he turned to Commander Covak.

"Will he be all right?" Kelsey asked as she stared at the unconscious form of T'kah.

"He will need to be taken to sickbay…and inform Doctor L'ann that she should have a force field around him for when he wakes up. He will be very disturbed."

**__**

Stardate 81004.4

"Forward Phasers FIRE!" ordered Frame as he stared forward at the Espial Grace's Main View Screen.

The mint green Phaser beams from the Espial Grace fired forward at the Alien ships as they broke off from one another and tried to swarm the Grace.

"Sir, the Alien Vessels have focused their attack on the secondary hull as predicted." reported T'pan whom sat at the Tactical Console.

"Remind me to thank L'Ann for the Tactical Prediction! Send a message to the Gunners, fire the Ship to Ship Disruptors when the Alien Ships get within range." ordered Frame with a small smile.

Obviously Doctoring wasn't L'Ann's only specialty. With her incredible medical knowledge her ability to predict another's actions based on physiology were as precise as surgery. Their unique weakness of heat was more that enough to give L'Ann an idea of their attack strategy.

The Chief Engineer had already boosted Shield Power around the Secondary Hull and redirected 13% of the added power into the Structural Integrity around the Heating Systems.

"Orders acknowledged. Sir, two ships are targeting our Main Deflector." replied the Vulcan.

"Fire Torpedoes, wide spread dispersal pattern. Concentrate Phasers on the Ships attacking our Deflector, the Gunners can handle the others!" ordered Frame as he leaned forward.

With his piercing stare, the dimmed red lights of the Bridge, and his wild long hair Frame looked like a Lion that had been sat in the Captain's chair. His face looked like it was carved out of stone, unmoving and stern. The glowing near white Torpedoes fired from the front of the Grace and quickly impacted against the Aliens' ships, severely damaging their Shields. Another volley of Torpedoes began to tear through their shields and damage their forward hulls as the Phasers targeted the weak spots in their shields.

"Captain, two of the ships attacking our Secondary Hull have broken off their attack and targeted the Barlow. The Barlow's Engines and Weapon Systems are still at minimum power and their shields are currently at 43%." reported T'pan as he continued to fire on the two ships attack the Grace's Deflector.

"Helmsman, keep us in front of the Barlow! Mr. T'pan fire rear Phasers on the ships attacking the Barlow. When you have a lock, fire aft Torpedoes on the Alien Vessel to Starboard." ordered Frame as Barker and Kelsey ran onto the Bridge.  
"Status!" ordered Barker as he quickly took his seat.

"The Anomaly's Activity has increased, their have been indications that there may be a vessel passing through from the 24th Century. There are incoming Alien Vessels on the way, six more vessels of the class outside and what seemed to be a Heavy Cruiser. Two Ships are currently attacking the Barlow and the Grace is currently engaging all eight Alien Ships. Ship to Ship Disruptors, Phasers, and Torpedoes are all firing Admiral!" reported the female Kobali Sensor Officer.

Kelsey jumped over the railing behind her seat and quickly sat down, activating a small screen on her Chair's armrest. Outside views of the ship displayed all of the Grace's Ship to Ship Disruptors firing. Ship to Ship Disruptors were a relatively new addition to Federation Cruisers, originally designed and tested by the Klingons. They harkened back to the old days of Earth in which the Ship's Cannons lined her hull.

The Blue Bolts shot from the Grace's Port and Starboard sides, pelting the two Alien ships on either side of the Espial Grace. Three of the Alien Vessels' shields had been dropped by the Disruptors and two were heavily damaged. On the Main View Screen the two ships attacking the Grace's Main Deflector had turned for another attack.

"Hail the Barlow, I want a status report on their repairs." ordered Barker.

His Order was instantly met with compliance as the image of the two charging Alien ships was replaced by Captain Sheraton.

"Barker my friend, that ship of yours is a real fighter! The second those Alien ships moved in she came out swinging!" smiled Captain Sheraton as the Grace destroyed three of the ships attacking her sides and both of the ships attacking her Deflector.

"How's the Barlow holding up?" asked Barker.

"Your Engineers are a really skilled bunch. Our Engines should be back online in six minutes and our Weapons are coming back online now. We'll have to  
head back to Starbase 372772 for new Shield Emitters, but we can manage." replied Rick as the Barlow focused their attack on the ship which the Grace had damaged.

"Just keep her close to the Grace and we'll cover you, Barker out."

"Orders acknowledged. Let's give these guys a proper Federation welcome." replied Rick with a grin as the Barlow fired her Phasers.

The image quickly flashed back to space as the Grace dispatched the last Alien Vessel attacking her Starboard side. The Barlow launched two of her Torpedoes into the damaged Alien vessel destroying it as the last remaining Alien ship quickly broke off her attack and jumped into warp.

"Sir, the Alien ship is retreating to the incoming fleet." reported T'pan as the firing ceased.  
"Stand down red alert to yellow. Helmsman, full stop" ordered Frame.

The Bridge Officers collectively released a held breath and calmed themselves. The Espial Grace's first firefight was over, and she preformed beautifully. Every weapon was perfectly calibrated, set, and armed and the Gunner crews proved themselves as incredibly capable officers. Barker however continued to stare at the View Screen, his jaw tightened.

"Order the Gunners to remain close to their stations. Begin recharging the shields, leave the power at their current distributed levels and keep a lock on the incoming Fleet's position. Put us between them and the Anomaly. Mr. Slovek, begin running a level one scan of the Anomaly, record as much as you can. If there is a Federation Ship passing through be ready to hail them, if not I want that Generator destroyed." ordered Barker.  
"Orders acknowledged sir, taking the Grace forward." nodded the Lorillian Helmsman as he brought the Grace towards the giant spinning blue gasses.

The Device sat deep within the Anomaly, keeping the Portal open. It was barely visible due to its small size and the blue storm around it. Within the vortex lightening bolts still cracked.

"Sir, scans confirm that there is a Federation ship passing through the Anomaly. Sensors identify the hull design as a Dawnstar-Class." reported Mr. Slovek.

"Dawnstar? Like the oldEnterpriseF. Can you identify the ship?" asked Frame as he turned to the Sensor Officer.

"I can't sir; the Registry Number and name are still obstructed by the interior of the anomaly. However based on the exit and time period the anomaly leads to I can construct a list of all the Dawnstar Class ships present." replied the Kobali Sensor Officer.  
"Proceed." replied Barker.

"The Anomaly exits in a gaseous Anomaly in the Delta Quadrant, Dawnstar classes present are USS Tripp NCC-81221, USS Reliable NCC-81990, USS Dawnstar NCC-81000, and USS Black Prince NCC-81962. According to the record they were assigned to escort a Federation Science Fleet since Borg activity had been increased at that time. The USS Reliable and USS Black Prince are listed as MIA assumed Destroyed stating that they both disappeared inside the Anomaly before the Borg attacked." reported the Kobali Sensor Officer.

"Keep me updated on the situation. I want to be informed the second we identify that ship. Run continues scans on the vessel until you can determine if there are Borg onboard." ordered Barker.

**__**

Sarkin entered the Med Lab and felt the ship rumble again. His keen ears picked up the sound of Phaser Cannon fire. It brought back memories but he pushed them aside, it was pointless to dwell on things past.

Doctor L'ann looked up from her work and when she saw the Vulcan a frown formed on her feline face.

Sarkin walked over to the good doctors desk and bowed his head "Doctor." He said and he placed the Hyposyringe he had 'borrowed' onto her table.

L'anns eyes widened slightly and she grabbed her medical instrument. "So you were the one that stole it, I knew there was miscount when I checked my equipment." She said bitterly. As she stood up and placed the device back in its proper place.

Sarkin turned his gaze to Chief Rami who lay on the bio-bed and then to T'kah who had been brought up only minutes ago.

"Has there been any change in the Security Chiefs Condition?" He asked calmly.

L'ann turned and looked at Sarkin her cat eyes narrowed "She is stabilized." She told him.

"Contrary to the popular rumor, I was not the one who attacked her." He said

L'ann stared at him hard for a moment her arms crossed and then sighed "I know, it was the aliens blood that did it to her. A Symbiotic fungus that attacked her systems, I was able to counter it." She answered.

"That is good news." He said as he took one last look at the security chief and then moved over to T'kah

Sarkin stared down at the young child and L'ann walked over and stood next to him, but putting a good deal of space between them.

"You erected a force field to restrain him as I instructed."

L'ann nodded "Yes, and I also preformed a scan. His brain waves are completely erratic. What did you do?" She asked

"I had to break to the Mind Meld that was placed on him, however by doing so I broke T'kahs hold over his emotions."

"The Vulcan Mind meld, I found that concept fascinating, the ability for two minds to become one. I wanted to research it but so few Vulcan's are willing to share detailed information on it."

Sarkin looked at her with a raised brow, "Interesting, please contact me when T'kah wakes, I am sure he will require a counselor." He said.

He bowed his head to Doctor L'ann and then he left sickbay.

The Alien ships had broken their attack off the Grace and the Barlow and now they seemed to be concentrating their power on the old Federation ship that was still coming through the wormhole.

"Take us forward, Half impulse." Frame ordered

"Aye sir." The Helmsmen acknowledged.

"All gunnery's open fire, I want that ship protected." Barker said as he leaned into his chair.

The phaser cannons fired their green energy weapons and they struck on the enemies ships while the other one dodged the attack. The hit ships shields held but the shot had been enough to drive them off, but not for long.

"Sir I have an incoming hail from the ship." The communication officers reported.

Frame and Barker looked at each other. If this ship truly was from the past then they would be breaking Starfleet temporal regulations regarding interactions with past or future objects and people.

However if they did nothing then that ship would be destroyed. So to hell with the rules.

"On screen." The Captain ordered.

Then on the view screen appeared an image of what looked like a Betazoid women dressed in an old Starfleet Uniform.

"This is Federation Captain Valani of the USS Black Prince. Identify yourself." She ordered.

Barker stood up from his chair "I am Admiral Barker of the USS Espial Grace, I am afraid Captain that you entered a Time Space Anomaly. You have been brought to the 26th century. And you are in the middle of a battle right now." He said

The Betazoid did not seem shocked by the Admiral information "We were in the middle of a battle before we arrived, I was aiding in an escort mission of a Federation Science Fleet in the Delta Quadrant. When we were attacked by the Borg, I must return and help my comrades." She told him.

"We are working on sending you back to your own time, however captain I suggest you prepare to defend yourself from the threat at hand."

"Very well Admiral, but please hurry." Valani said and then transmission was cut.

The aged admiral returned to his seat.

"Mr. Slovak options." Frame Asked his science officer.

The Romulan-Vulcan hybrid scratched his chin "Hmmm I have theory Sir, the device is still pulling the Black Prince out into our time, So I do believe that part of the ship still remains in its own time. If we were to destroy the device then the anomaly might collapse and Black Prince should be pulled back into its own era." The Science officer explained.

Frame thought that over, it sounded like a risky plan however Slovak had yet to be wrong.

"Open a Channel to the Barlow."

"Channel open sir."

Captain Sheraton appeared on the screen. "Grace, how are things on your end?" He asked

"We are doing just fine Rick, Listen we have plan. We need to Barlow to get close enough and destroy that device. Do you have any torpedoes left?" The Admiral asked

"We have a few, but if we try and get any closer to that thing those aliens are going to be right on top of us." Sheraton responded

"Don't worry, we will provided you with plenty of cover fire, but we don't have much time. That device must be destroyed."

Sheraton looked somewhat pained to here that the device had to be destroyed but he nodded. "I will see to it, Barlow out. The Image vanished and they could see from the View screen The Barlow powering up its impulse engines.

And they could also see the Alien ships coming back in for another attack.

Frame leaned back in his chair "All Phasers prepare to fire, its time we end this battle."

In Engineering Twr'elik was moving at an amazing speed. She kept on moving on all of the levels of engineering and barking order at her remaining engineers, most of them had been sent over to aid the Barlow.

"Get those power relays fixed." She told one of her officers on the second level

She then jumped down back to the first level landing gracefully however it did cause a loud 'thud' sound.

"I just saw that our shields were down twenty percent, reroute power to compensate." She said and then once again she turned into a white blur as she moved.

Meanwhile standing up on the second level gripping the railing Sayble watched Twr'elik move.

The Android yellow orange eyes did not blink as he observed. He took all of the data of what was happening around him.

He had been informed that the 'aliens' that were attacking them were the ones that created him. Although he had no memories of his creators. He did remember something; he remembered a voice.

He remembered being surrounded by darkness and a voice talking to him, telling him things that he did not understand. Something called 'The Joining' and 'evolving'. There was also an image he could not understand…an image of a strange insect like creature.

He could not understand these images so he catalogued them away in his memory until he could understand them and their purpose.

And then the Entire ship shook.

The two alien ships once again fired their weapons, The purple energy beam headed straight at the Barlow and once again the Grace swooped in and used their shields to protect the smaller ship.

Then the front canons fired one of their torpedoes. The shot moved quickly. Faster then the alien ship on the left could react. It caught them in their hull and it exploded.

"Yes." Kelsey said with a smile on her face, one down and one to go.

"Sir, we are receiving a message from the Black Prince, they want an update on the situation."

The Black Prince was half way out of the anomaly and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that once it was all the way out that the anomaly would close.

Barker turned to the officer "Tell them that we have come up with a solution and to prepare themselves."

"Aye sir," The Officer answered and then the computer gave another beep "Sir, it's the Barlow, they say they are within firing range, and awaiting further orders."

"Tell them to fire at will." Barker commanded.

The officer sent the message and then from the view screen they saw the green energy torpedo shoot out of the Barlow and headed straight towards the device.

The Alien ship seemed to see that and they began moving straight towards the torpedo; with the intent on stopping it…with their own ship!

Both objects were speeding towards to anomaly…but in the end it was the torpedo that arrived first and when it struck the device…space exploded.

First there was a flash of white light; it gleamed with the brilliance of a thousand suns. It was so blinding that everyone on the bridge had to shield their eyes. However the light faded. When they could see again, they saw that the USS Black Prince had vanished.

Slovak checked his computer "Sir the Anomaly has sealed and I am not detecting an sign of the Black Prince, I believe our plan has worked." He said with a tad bit of smugness that once again his theory had proven correct.

Frame and Barker smiled but their attention was short lived when they noticed the alien ship was still there.

It seemed to just be hanging there in the dead of space staring right at them.

"We have a weapons lock on them sir." Kelsey told the Admiral thinking he would want to end this battle now.

Barker held up his hand "Hold fire, lets see what they will do." He said as he folded his hand.

The Alien ship continued without moving.

"I am intercepting a subspace message from the alien vessel." The Communications officer told her superior officers.

"They must be calling for reinforcements." Kelsey responded

"Um, it doesn't sound like a distress signal…although I can't understand their message." The officer informed the Commander.

Then the Alien ship engaged its impulse and turned from the Grace, and it dropped into warp and vanished.

"I would call that a surrender." Frame said as he gave sigh of relief.

"For now, but I have don't think that this is the last time we will see our unknown adversaries." Barker told the captain.

He then stood up slowly and turned to the communications station "I want you start working on a method to translate their language."

The female Cardassian nodded. "Yes sir."

Frame pressed a comm-button on his chair "All stations, I want a status report sent to me in Fifthteen minutes."

"Sir incoming message from the Barlow."

"On Screen."

Rick Sheraton appeared and had a smile on his face "Wow, that was quite an explosion eh." He said.

Frame smiled "Any damage Captain?"

"Not really, aside from minor damage to theHulland our shields are kinda on the fritz after that explosion. You should check yours as well."

"Will do, your warp core is operational again correct?"

"Yes, and I think both of us should leave before those aliens return."

Frame nodded "Agreed, We shall reconvene at Star Base 374."

"See you there." Rick said and cut Transmission.

Soon Both ships set in their coordinates and vanished into warp.


	22. Episode 3

Stardate 81007.5

Remi tightened her fists within the clumsy gloves and held up her forearms, the incoming punch was quickly deflected. Another swing at her jaw was deflected by her quick arm movement. She quickly pulled back and spun behind her attacker, a move he was expecting. A fist drove itself into her kidney which caused her to lower her arms for a split second. Another hook caught her jaw line and forced her back against the ropes.

"Not a bad shot Admiral. I think we might have to try this Boxing thing more often." replied Remi with a small smile as she used the ropes to stand back up.  
"I told you that you would. In my younger days I used to love Boxing, if I recall correctly I used to Box in either the Academy or Highschool." replied Barker with a smile as he pulled off his left glove.

Remi and Barker stood in the middle of one of the many rings in the espial Grace's Gymnasium area. Both were in Federation Athletic Muscle Shirts and dripping with sweat. Barker's thin pale body barely kept the shirt from falling off of his body, a few wiry white hairs poked out of his chest and over the collar of the shirt. Remi on the other hand was nearly the exact opposite. Her arms were tight and defined from years of physical training; there was not an inch of flab to be found. With his spare hand Barker wiped the sweat from his face and grabbed a water bottle, offering some to Remi who declined. Barker set the water bottle back down and put on his other glove, ready for the next round.

"I appreciate this Miss Ylek; I tried boxing with the boy." began Barker as the two squared off once again.  
"Captain Frame? What happened?" asked Remi as she tapped her gloves against Barker's.  
"He pulls all of his punches, every last one every match. He thinks just because I'm an old man that I'm made of glass." replied Barker as he threw the first series of punches.

Remi quickly pulled back and blocked the incoming punches, forcing Barker to follow. She had never before been a part of this human sport, but she was quickly getting the hang of it and rather enjoying it.

"With all due respect Admiral, you might be an old man but you are anything but frail. I respect the fact that you are a skilled and dangerous opponent in this ring. If I tried any of that pulled punching nonsense I'm almost positive you'd win." replied Remi as she quickly threw a punch of her own.  
"I would, and I did every match with Frame. I thought he'd get the idea that I wanted a real match after a few good kidney punches, but every match he took it easy on me and ended up throwing the match." replied Barker as he pulled back away from Remi.

As Remi carefully moved in for her next shot Barker quickly weaved to the left and again attacked her Kidney. Remi quickly swung at Barker, who quickly ducked and again punched her kidney. She swung again and again at the surprisingly nimble old man; each swing was met by a body shot from Barker. Remi quickly pulled back from Barker as it began apparent that he was gaining control of the match. Barker quickly jumped after her continuing his punches. Remi swung once more, this time clipping Barker's shoulder and sending him off balance. With her opening now in sight Remi quickly charged forward and delivered a ferocious shot to Barker's jaw, sending him falling backwards with incredible force. With an enormous thud Barker hit the mat, laying flat on his back the room spinning around him. Barker slowly moved his head back and forth, regaining his wits from the incredible shot to the jaw.

"Are you alright Admiral?" asked Remi as she took off her gloves and offered Barker a hand.  
"With a right hook like that Miss Ylek I can see why you're Chief of Security." chuckled Barker as he grabbed her hand.

Still in a daze Barker was pulled to his feet by the younger Security Chief. His head was still spinning from the right hook and his legs were still wobbly.

"Are you sure?" asked Remi as she watched Barker stumble over to the ropes.  
"I'm alright Miss Ylek, I just need a second. It's not often I get a shot to the chops like that." laughed Barker as he pulled off his gloves and reached for the water.  
"It's not often I get a good shot like that to the body sir. That was a good match sir I'm going to have to schedule these boxing matches more often." replied Remi as she grabbed the towel and wiped off her brow.  
"Thank you Miss Ylek, I look forward to our rematch." smiled Barker as he exited the ring.

Remi stepped out of the Ring and started her way to the showers as Barker left the Gymnasium, heading for his personal shower. As the doors closed behind him Barker raised a hand to his jaw rubbing it for a moment realizing that he might have just over done it a little. Then again, looking back on it asking the Security Chief to step in a Boxing ring with him might not have been so smart either. And they say wisdom comes with age.

"First Officer's log, Stardate 81007.5, recent events have compelled me to re-examine a lot of things. As the latest in the Covaks family line, I am more privy to the details of the exploits of my family than others are, very few know the exact details of what led up to the Federation-Romulan alliance, the last desperate move for peace by Courtney Covaks. At the time, there where people in the federation that wanted war with the Romulans, now I'm starting to realize just how violent the time period was. A war with the Romulans would have surely given S'val the opportunity he was waiting for; did my grandmother know about S'val's plan? Or, perhaps did she just do what she did out of a belief that the Federation and the Romulans, two very old enemies, could finally achieve a lasting peace? To find the answers I seek, I figured there was no better way than to go to the source, since my Grandmother is currently unavailable, serving as a Starfleet Admiral, I am doing the next best thing."

Kelsey walks into one of the Espial Grace's holodecks, it was early in the morning, before she was supposed to go on duty. She normally went for a jog around this time, but this morning brought her to want to pursue questions, and she had just enough time before she had to report to do so.

"Computer, activate program Covaks 23," Kelsey says. "Authorization, Covaks-Alpha-Pi-Omega."

"Authorization recognized, starting holodeck program," the computerized voice says, and the holodeck changes, transforming into a ship's bridge, not as fancy as the Espial Grace, its from the late 25th century. Kelsey walks up to the dedication plaque, smiling to herself a little.

"The USS Edmund Fitzgerald," she mutters, looking down at her uniform, which had been replaced with that of a 25th century ensign, she moves over to a science console. "Computer, begin the program."

The crew of the Edmund Fitzgerald appears, busying themselves with their work, when the doors to the ready room opens. In walks a woman wearing the uniform of a captain, she has long black hair similar to Kelsey's, but has let her hair down, unlike Kelsey's usual ponytail, she's older too, she lets out a sigh as she sits in the captain's chair. Captain Courtney Covaks, Captain of the USS Edmund Fitzgerald, and she was in a very tough spot.

"Captain Covaks, what are our orders?" The First Officer, an Andorian named Shaon asks, standing at attention.

"Admiral Erikson has ordered us to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone, the Federation is afraid that the Romulans might stage an invasion of our space," Courtney says. "I'm not going to lie to any of you, I do not intend to follow these orders."

"Captain, what do you..." Shaon says.

"Starfleet is preparing for a war with the Romulans, you all know that tensions with the Romulans are higher than they've ever been," Courtney says. "Years ago in secret, my mother made friends with certain members of the Romulan Star Empire. One such friend has ascended to Praetor, what I am proposing is that we travel to Romulus, and appeal to the Senate. I won't lie to you, this is a dangerous proposal, if it fails court martial will be the least of our worries, but if it succeeds we may have a chance at not only stopping this war, but forming a permanent alliance between the Federation and the Romulans. 100 years ago, Ambassador Spock set out to reunify the Vulcans and the Romulans, I think its time that we finished that goal. If any of you believe that we should not follow this course of action, you may speak now."

The senior staff of the Edmund Fitzgerald exchange glances, and the second officer speaks up. "Captain, I think we're all behind you on this one, so I say, to hell with our orders!" She says.

"Well then, helm set a course for Romulus, maximum warp," Courtney says, and the ship jumps to warp.

"Computer, move ahead 7 hours and switch to objective view," Kelsey says, and the scene changes, Kelsey recognizes the room as being the floor of the Romulan senate. She had been in this very room many times while living on Romulus, and it had changed very little since the late 25th century.

"Captain Covaks, I want you to understand that if it wasn't for the assistance your mother provided our empire many years ago, you wouldn't even be allowed to stand before us," the Praetor Talura says. "Especially after she rescued me from the Undine, I am willing to hear you out."

"Thank you, Praetor," Courtney says with a slight bow. "Esteemed senators of the Romulan Star Empire, I come before you not on orders from my superiors at Starfleet, but because I cannot on good concience allow this to continue. The Federation believes that war between our two peoples is inevitable, but I have seen a different path. My mother, despite being a Federation officer, at the hight of the rule of Sela, made many friends in the Romulan Empire, I believe that this friendship can exist not only between my family and your people, but between the Federation and the Romulans. If the Federation gets the war they want, then I believe that both sides will lose in the long run, but a friendship, an alliance between us will bring us into an age of prosperity. To eliminate the Neutral Zone, to bring peace between the Romulans and the Vulcans, and to bring further stabalization to the quadrant."

After a few minutes of deliberation, Praetor Talura stands up. "Captain Covaks, we have made our decision..."

"Move forward 48 hours," Kelsey says, and the holodeck changes back to the bridge of the Edmund Fitzgerald. The viewscreen shows Starbase 67, where there was a conference taking place.  
"Captain, the USS Tucker is hailing us," the tactical officer says.

"Put it on screen," Courtney says, and the screen turns to the image of an aging Andorian Admiral. "Admiral Tarin, its been awhile."

"Captain Covaks, I am surprised you came back," Tarin says. "You and your crew are guilty of conspiring with the Romulan Empire."

"Admiral, perhaps you should hear out the guest we brought back first," Courtney says, and steps back as Praetor Talura enters the bridge, and adresses the Admiral.

"Admiral Tarin, I am Praetor Talura of the Romulan Star Empire," Talura says. "I am here to negotiate with the leadership of the Federation."

"Negotiate what exactly?" Tarin asks.

"Peace," Talura says.

"Computer, end program," Kelsey says, and the bridge vanishes. She walks over to the door, and out into the hallway, that had helped a little, but now she had other things to do as she heads towards the galley for breakfast.

The Sound of Monks chanting their prayers would be considered noise by some people. But to Sarkin it was music.

The Vulcan's eyes snapped open, he had just been having a fascinating dream in which Chief Rami admitted that he was her superior.

He sat up in his bed. "Music off" He said and the chanting ended.

"It is your scheduled wake up call, Counselor just as you specified." Grace said through the computer terminal.

Sarkin's quarters were…interesting. On his wall was tapestry with the symbol of the High Command. His table was set with a pot that held a Desert Orchid.

His shelves held a number a various objects. A small Statue of Surak, a holo image of his mother and father. And a small case that held medals that he received from his time in the Vulcan Defense force.

"Thank you computer." He said as he removed his covers and got out of bed.

"Grace." The ship reminded the Counselor

Sarkin would not understand why a computer needed a personality. Sarkin then walked over to the Bathroom and got undressed.

Despite his rather thin frame Sarkin possessed a strong body. It was all muscle there was no sign of fat of flab. It was due to his nightly work out in the gym where he practiced in Martial Arts.

He turned stepped into the showers and turned it on full blast.

It took Sarkin fifteen minutes to scrub himself completely. Five minutes to dry himself and three minutes to get dressed in his light brown outfit.

He then walked out fully prepared for the day "Compu-…Grace." He said aloud.

"Yes Counselor." Graces chipper sounding voice responded

"Where is T'kah currently?"

"The Assistant Counselor is currently in the Mess Hall enjoying breakfast." She answered.

T'kah shoveled the French Toast into his mouth at a surprising rate. He then took a drink from his cup of extra sweet _Raktajino. _

_Gaa stood behind him, glowing with pride. Finally she had gotten a Vulcan to eat her food._

_T'kah swallowed the last bite and then let out a long satisfied sigh, the then turned to Gaa with a smile on his face "Gaa, your food is delicious. I cant remember the last time I ate something this good." He said truthfully. _

_Ever since T'kah had regained his emotions so many things had been happening to him. He was overcome with feelings, Fear, Sadness, Joy, Longing, and Happiness. _

_The young Vulcan had been so overtaken that he had sought aid from the only being who could help him…Sarkin. _

_T'kah had come to him and begged for the Counselor to help him; Sarkin being the closest thing to a Vulcan master on the Ship. _

_Sarkin had agreed. And had T'kah transferred to the position of Assistant Chief Counselor. _

_"Ou good boy, ou see Gaa's food is good. Not like tha dumb Vulcan." She said _

_"Do you always judge people based on what they think of your food?" _

_T'kah and Gaa turned and standing there was Sarkin with his hands behind his back. _

_Gaa flicked her tongue in anger. And T'kah immediately stood up. _

_"Um uh good morning, Sir." T'kah stammered. Sarkin stared at him with his cold eyes. _

_"Did you perform the morning meditation as I instructed?" Sarkin asked him. _

_T'kah lowered his head. "No sir. I…I was hungry…came here for breakfast." He said quietly. _

_Sarkin stared at his young pupil "You are young; the needs of the body must be met." _

_T'kah face brightened but then it fell when Sarkin said "You will make up for it with two hours of training tonight." He said as he walked out of the Mess Hall. _

_The young Vulcan thanked Gaa for her food and then ran after his master. _

He finally caught up to him "Two hours? But sir…I still have bruises from last night." He complained.

Sarkin did not stop walking "A disciplined mind can filter out bodily pain. And the road to recovering what has been lost is a long and difficult one." He said to his assistant.

T'kah bowed his head "I know sir, and I am honored to be under your tutelage." He said as he smiled at the older Vulcan.

Sarkin turned his head slightly and nodded "Today I am expecting several patients, one is currently having marital problems, and another is having a recurring dream that involves…clowns. I expect you to take notes on this session."

T'kah nodded his head "Yes sir, I shall."

The two Vulcans then walked to Sarkins office.

Stardate 81007.5  
Trw'elik's Quarters

Trw'elik's eyes slowly opened as she woke up from her night's rest. She had brought Sayble back to her quarters for the night. To her it didn't seem right to leave him in the Science lab all night alone again. Sayble seemed to be excited by the idea of spending more time with her. He really was a curious pup. Trw'elik had told him ever story from her people she knew, history, bed time, even religious. He was entranced by it all even though he hardly understood any of it. After she ran out of stories she decided to turn in, changing into her sleeping shirt and turning on the television for a quiet night of the movies the Grace was playing. Trw'elik and Sayble both had fallen asleep on her couch; Sayble had snuggled in close to her enjoying her embrace.

"In other news the Espial Grace's park will be simulating rain to water the grounds from 0500 hours to 0800 hours today. These showers will be the first simulated onboard the Espial Grace and should cause the flowers in the Park to bloom. If you have a chance before your duty shift we here at the Espial Grace News Center recommend you hurry down to deck 38 and enjoy the rain." began the Operations Officer on the holographic screen.  
Trw'elik slowly stirred as the purple membrane of her elongated couch began to stiffen. She could feel Sayble's arm pulling him as close to her as he could, like a child snuggled up close to its mommy. Trw'elik smiled before looking up at the TV Screen which along with the two Operations Officers going over the daily news of the ship, an image of the Espial Grace, and a bar at the bottom of the screen listing certain Officer's assignments also displayed the current time.

"0400 hours, plenty of time to get myself together." she yawned as she looked down at Sayble.  
Trw'elik smiled before slowly shifting her weight.

"Wake up Sayble." she smiled as she kissed his forehead.  
The eyelids Sayble had spontaneously developed quickly dissolved as his eyes lit up and looked up at her. Sayble continued his infantile hug as he looked up at Trw'elik.

"How did you sleep Sayble?" asked Trw'elik as she began to pull out of his grip.  
Sayble paused for a moment as he slowly let go of her and allowed Trw'elik to stand up and get off of the couch. He still didn't fully understand how sleep worked other than it just happened.

"A lot!" replied Sayble happily after thinking on how to answer.  
Trw'elik chuckled as she walked through her large quarters and slipped into her bedroom. Trw'elik quickly slipped out of her sleeping shirt once she was sure she was out of Sayble's sight and entered the shower. She couldn't stand the high pitched whistle of the Sonic Shower System. Turning up the heat of her personal shower Trw'elik entered the small metallic alcove and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down her body. Her fur quickly compressed because of the water giving her the humorous appearance of a drowned rat. In a few minutes Trw'elik was back in her uniform ready to start her working day in Engineering having brushed her teeth and shaken herself dry.

"Come on Sayble, let's go check up on Engineering. Then I'll take you up to Deck 2 for some breakfast." she smiled as she stepped back out into the living room  
Sayble quickly jumped up off of the couch that he had been sitting on the entire time and shut off the TV which was continuing its new cast of shipboard events. His eyes were wide, happy that she wished to continue spending time with him.

"What is breakfast?" asked Sayble.  
"A ritual that I've adopted in which a family will all dine together. I've noticed that most people come to think as their crew as family so they usually group dine." answered Trw'elik  
"Am I family?" asked Sayble.  
"Sayble, I would think of you as my own pup had I any of my own." replied Trw'elik as they walked out of her quarters.

Sayble followed closely behind, his clay-like body periodically trying to mimic her form. His face stretched outwards and ripped trying to replicate a mouth and her muzzle. Two lumps developed on the top of his head in an attempt to recreate her ears. He was a long way off from being able to disguise himself as other species as he was unable to mimic the details like fur, a nose, or teeth but he was close enough to get the general idea of what he was trying to do. Trw'elik grinned at the gesture from Sayble and pet his head, it was sweet. Sayble looked at several passing crewmen on the way past startling them as he continuously moved his new jaw attempting to reshape it until he got it right.

Stardate 81007.5 Trouble with My Tribble

L'Ann had awoken with her Tribble all snuggled into her chest and almost seemed to purr happily like her owner. With her duty schedule not for another hour L'Ann had put on a comfortable nightgown. It was Purple with bright red feathers and around her collar, hands, and around the bottom part of the dress. Upon discovering that Captain Frame was awake as well, she had requested his presence in her quarters. She might as well get the business with her Fluffy sooner rather than later.

"Having fun?" smiled L'Ann as she looked back at her bed where Fluffy was crawling inside her pillowcase purring wildly.  
"OK that's enough off the bed come on its time to eat Fluffy baby" as L'Ann called her Tribble.

Ceasing his efforts to bury himself to the center of her pillow Fluffy quickly lept after L'Ann who was walking to the kitchen area of her quarters. As she passed through the living room area curiosity overcame her and she peaked inside the guest room of her quarters. Ken was passed out on the chair with his Homework papers all over the floor Fluffy ran over and rolled in his paper.

In a lower toned Voice~ "Fluffy get out of there now Fluffy come here!"  
Fluffy picks up one of the papers and takes a nib out of it  
As he goes to nom it L'Ann runs in and Falls on Ken. The sound of the thud quickly awakens Ken and looks down.

"You know sayin' G'moring is fine by me too." he began groggily as he looked down at L'Ann as she studied the papers she had tripped over.

The crumpling sound of Paper quickly caught Ken's attention, drawing his eyes right on the fluffy terror who was currently substituting his Triible Mix with his reports.

"Oi, spit it out or next time I'll see end up pink!" hollered Ken as he shooed Fluffy away from his Medical Report.  
"How late were you up?" asked L'Ann as she notice a large majority of her Medical Padds  
"What time is it?" asked Ken.  
"0500 hours." replied L'Ann.  
"Until around 0300." replied Ken as he bean looking for something.

L'Ann quickly removed herself from Ken's lap on which she had crashed and allowed him to stand up and continue his search for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Did you lose something?" asked L'Ann.  
"I had brought a pot of Coffee in here sometime after midnight." replied Ken.  
"Oh god, where's Fluffy!" asked L'Ann at the mention of Coffee.

There had only been one instance where Fluffy had gotten a taste of coffee, it had ended with a hyped up fur ball with an unmatched need to huggle. Ken quickly brushed off his wrinkled Cadet uniform and started to gather his papers, all the while searching for Fluffy. As L'Ann quickly bolted out of the guest room to make sure Fluffy's short attention spanned had saved them from caffeine based disaster. It was at that moment there came a ding from her door.

"Whose knocking at our door at 0500 hours?" asked Ken as he finished gathering his papers and continued searching for either the coffee pot or the Tribble.  
"That would be the Captain. I asked Frame to visit to discuss Fluffy." replied L'Ann as she ran to the door.

She paused for a moment and ran her claws through her hair to straighten it before opening the door.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Frame as he looked at the Chief Medical officer in front of him who was currently in her nightgown.  
"No, no I just decided to wear something comfortable until my shift started." replied L'Ann sweetly as she looked at Frame who was already in his Uniform.

His duty Sash was pulled tight, his uniform fully zipped, and his boots were polished. There wasn't a single stitch out of place, truly Captain Frame was a man of his work.

"Please come in." offered L'Ann as stepped back from her door.

Frame stepped forward past L'Ann giving her ample time to study that wild mane of his. She knew fellow Caitians who would sit on burning coals for a mane so full and puffy. L'Ann stepped in front of him and led Frame into her Living room and sat down on the couch. Respectfully Frame sat down on the couch next to her.

To the left you could see a bunch of trophies from when L'Ann was a little bit younger and a few of them caught Frames eyes.

"Those would be my Football awards I see you eying my good Captain" Murred L'Ann  
"I am sorry its been a while since I've seen a foot ball trophy" Frame responded with a small smile.  
"Yes well while in the academy I had to keep myself well fit and Football seems to best for me" L'Ann said to him

"What position did you play if you don't mind me asking ?" Frame asked  
"I was center tackle sometimes I was the right defense as well I take it your a fan?" L'Ann asked

"Well yes, I myself played Foot ball while in the academy I was a great defencive line man myself I did center and right mostly" Frame answered  
"Do tell sir do tell I would love to hear more and its not often I meet a fellow sportsman like myself" L'Ann said  
*Frame starts this long story about his games and his pride from playing the sport  
as he did L'Ann murrs softly and listened to the Captain speak, after while it dawned on the two of them that they got off subject*

"Now I am sure you asked me here for more then a few exchanges of sports tails" Frame said  
"Well yes you see" just as L'Ann was ready to bring it all out Ken popped in

"I found him Miss and yes he got into the coffee" Ken said  
"Here you go Miss he's all yours have fun" Ken says *As he goes to hand over a very bouncy ball of fluff he leans in to hand Fluffy to L'Ann Fluffy sees Frames massive fluffy sideburns and could not control his need to huggle them*

Fluffy~MURRRRR~ *And like a bat out of hell the ball of fluff leaps from kens hand over the table right up the captains shoulder and snuggles in like the sideburns are there for his taking*  
*Captain Frame sat there trying not to laugh because the tribble seemed to be tickling his neck and looked at L'Ann and Ken who had this look of shear horror look on their faces*  
L'Ann~ Oh Captain I am so sorry he's why I asked you to come and visit, His name is Fluffy he's my Fixed Tribble and I wanted your permission to keep him on board with me and ken while we serve with you and the crew here, I even have a Letter from my former Captain for you stating that my Tribble is really no threat and is just a pet to me. L'Ann hands over her letter and takes Fluffy and holds him tightly and corrects him for just attacking the sideburns like he did.

Frame~ I can see for myself that he's not a threat to anything other than facial hair. I don't mind if you bring a pet on board so long as it doesn't disrupt the daily operations of my ship.

L'Ann ~ Yes Sir, and thank you so much, and normally he's very well behaved but Ken here passed out last night before he finished his coffee and well yeah let's just say Fluffy found it and enjoyed it.

"I can see that." replied Frame as he looked at the still shaking Tribble.  
"So, are you Cadet Ken's personal tutor?" asked Frame as he noticed Ken had spent the night here.  
"Yes. He's studying to be the Assistant Medical Officer. I believe I'm better qualified to teach him than the Cadet Instructor." replied L'Ann.  
"Ah. I wish you the best of luck in your studies Cadet." nodded Frame.  
"Thank you sir." saluted Ken.  
"Is there anything else Doctor?" asked Frame as he shifted his weight in the seat.  
"No that was all." replied L'Ann with a smile.  
"Very well. It's been a very interesting visit Doctor. If you could spare some time in the near future I'd enjoy a game of Football with you." replied Frame as he rose and head towards the door.

Stardate 81007.5

The Espial Grace meandered her majestic way through the stars. Things aboard the ship were tranquil, and really rather peaceful, in comparison with the events of the past few days. The little damage that the 'Grace had suffered during their encounters with the aliens and the anomaly kept engineering quietly humming with activity. Helm was being constantly haggled by transmitions to 'test out this' and 'try out the port nacelle', but even this blended smoothly with the everyday sounds of the gigantic starship. Science potted around their designated laboratories, with the occasional 'Eureka!' jokingly called down their disenfectant-smelling halls. Security were kept on their toes, as usual, by Security Chief Rami Ylek, who seemed to be determined to make each and every officer under her command as hardened and fast as her. An hour's training had become compulsory for all of Security, and special attention was paid to each officer's abilities. Terrans were taught to use their frail bodies to the greatest advantage. There were several 'trainers', including a pair of ancient Trill warriors who had seen centuries of combat from hundreds of different species, Assistant Security Chief T'Pan, who took charge of the more physically prepared of the trainees, and Rami herself. The Lieutenant Commander was often seen sparring with her officers, patiently teaching them tricks of survival. Respect for her grew with every day.

Unfortunately, so did the rumours.

Ever since Ensign Nathan Strong had, unwittingly, broadcasted the fact that Counsellor Sarkin had had to give mouth-to-mouth aid in the form of a kiss to the Security Chief, whispers flew across the entire ship like screams through the Fire Caverns of Bajor.

Rami, oblivious to the heated debates about her private life, had been spending an increasing time in engineering. Her failure to kill the aliens gnawed at her mind day and night. She and Twr'elik were working on a new weapon, based on the joining of components of Bajoran Phasers and the Chief Engineer's own genius imagination. The distinct noise of the standard Bajoran militia, as was found out, came from the expanding of the discharged Nadion Particles in a globe-like effect around the 'barrel' of the phaser before the beam was released. Rami had sacrificed one of her two personal phasers to this breakthrough, but the results were pleasing. Twr'elik, in her loveable way, had explained exactly what she could do to create the new weapon they were mastering. Rami was inclined towards a type of grenade that would explode from the inside of the alien, vapourising both it and its fungal structure. Twr'elik, swishing her tail happily, had voiced several ideas. The two were well on their way to becoming fast friends. It helped that Sayble had become accustomed to the Security chief, recognising her as one of those who saved him.

What time she wasn't spending on duty, training her staff, or in engineering, Rami was burning in the Holodecks, fighting anything and anyone, from Klingon Generals, Cardassian Guls, to shapeless beings from distant planets and solidified forms of the Kosst Amojan, the Pah-Wraiths of Bajor. It was the surest way of venting her emotions. It was her form of meditation, so to speak.

Ducking and twisting between three Klingon warriors, she flipped over their shoulders and broke the shoulderbone of the one on her right. She wore the tight underblouse of her uniform and black shorts, sleek along her figure. Her every muscle ached with exertion - she had been at it for more than two hours - but her mind was still in turmoil. Ergo - keep fighting.

The holodeck door bleeped. She dealt three quick blows to the Klingons, one to the face, one to the groin and one to the chest. Three distinct moves. Hit, slice, hit. All three fell to the ground in succesion. Rami turned to the intruder.

Sarkin watched her. There was a twist in his eyes that was almost curious. He couldn't comprehend how this could be in any way relaxing. Nonetheless, he decided to let her speak first. He couldn't help but notice how her hands tightened on the grips of her grimy bat'leth.

"What do you want, Counsellor?" the question dripped with acidity.

"I do not understand your negative approach to me, Miss Rami." He stated, "I believe that the heads of all departments have been notified of my innocence."

She punched some commands on a console, causing another burly warrior to materialise. "Yeah, so?" With a roar, the hologram charged her. She blocked the blow easily, and muttered, "Grace, mute."

Sarkin took two steps into the area. The door closed behind him. The scowl creeping into Rami's face became markedly more defined. "Anything else, Counsellor?" she growled.

He paused for a second, then decided it was a logical move to explain the situation to her. "I am compelled to inform you, Commander..." Another charge by the enraged Klingon, Rami spun across his right side and jabbed her weapon into his thigh, "...that there have been several unfortunate rumours regarding yourself and myself."

'Like how I want to kill you sometimes? Yeah, I know.' She thought viciously. Aloud, she said, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, Commander," Sarkin paused, almost as though he was embarassed, but that was impossible, "That a surprising number of the crew aboard this ship believe that you and I are in a romantic relationship."

The holodeck was silent. Silent as the grave. But that didn't mean Sarkin couldn't see. Calm before the storm, he watched the severed head of the huge Klingon fall to the dust with a thud, and dematerialize.

Sarkin and Rami stared at each other. There was an eerie silence inside the holodeck. If someone dropped a pin you would have been able to hear it hit the floor.

"What…did you say?" The Security Chief asked. Her voice was strangely calm.

"A rumor is spreading quite rapidly on this ship. A rumor that you and I; are romantically and sexually involved with one another." Sarkin said in his normal stoic tone.

Rami took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then exhaled and opened her eyes "And…how did this…rumor start?" She asked, she seemed to struggling to maintain control of her voice.

Sarkin was silent for a moment he seemed almost; reluctant, to give up the information. "I would believe that the rumor originated, during the last away mission. The members of the security unit learned of the incident that happened in the tirtianium container." He said

The Lt Commander looked at the Counselor "How did you learn about this, this is the first time I have ever heard of it and I should know everything that happens on this ship."

"I only learned of this a few minutes ago. I was speaking with a civilian couple that were having marital issues. And at point they asked me on how you and I dealt with relationship problems. I questioned them further and they informed me of this rumor."

Rami was filled with so much anger at this point. Anger that people would think that she would be in any kind of relationship with this pointy-eared hobgoblin; and anger at herself for having to hear about it from Sarkin himself.

"In what universe do these people think I would go out with you." Rami yelled as she turned around and swinging her weapon; trying to vent her rage.

Sarkin simply stood there with his arms behind his back nodding "I concur, the idea that I would lower myself to mate with a Bajoran is improbable." He said

Rami suddenly stopped. She seemed to be frozen for a second and then she turned around slowly a look of disbelief on her face. "Did you just say, lower yourself?" She asked. Her eyes were narrowed.

Sarkin stance did not falter "Yes."

Then something in Rami snapped "THAT'S IT." She yelled, her voice echoed around the Holodeck and pointed her finger at Sarkin "I have had it with you. You think just because you're a Vulcan your better than everyone else. Even Breen icicles are not as cold as you." She told the Vulcan in a voice which was filled with loathing and contempt.

Sarkin raised his brow "Allow me to share my assessment of you, I have seen infants with more coordination. It makes me wonder how you can fight when you always trip on your own two feet every time you walk." He said, Rami could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

"You're an arrogant prude." She shot back.

"You are over confidant child." He responded.

Then it was silence. The two parties stared at each other. Their eye's never leaving each other.

"I believe it is time we end this 'counselor'." Rami said, her voice was dark.

Sarkin folded his arms across his chest "Is that a challenge, Lt Commander."

"Yes it is."

"I Accept."

Rami smiled "I have the perfect program."

"Captain Frame, Admiral Barker." Graces called for on the Bridge.

"Yes Grace?" Frame asked

"It seems that there is incident going on in holodeck Four." The computer reported to the captain.

"What kind of Incident?" Barker asked, knowing that Grace would tell them this if it was just some kind of technical problem.

"I think that Counselor Sarkin and Chief Rami are going to kill each other." She said.

The Hologram audience cheered in the fighting arena. This holodeck program had created a recreation of the Tsunkatse battle arena in the Delta Quadrant.

And in the center of the arena stood a male Vorta who held up his hands and called for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to what just might be the battle of the century. A clash between to great titans of the Alpha Quadrant." He said into the microphone.

The audience cheered once again and the Vorta let this continue for a moment and then he held up his hands again. The crowed fell silent.

The Vorta then pointed to his left. "In the Red Corner we have our fist challenger. A Child of Bajor and servant of the Prophets. A skilled fighter in both armed and unarmed combat. LT. COMMANDER RAMI YLEK." He shouted

Rami stepped out into the light and the crowed stood up. They cheered and clapped. The Bajoran stood there. Her arms raised and a smile on her face.

The Vorta male cleared his throat and then he pointed to his right "And In the Black Corner we have our second challenger. A being of logic and reason. A Former commander of the Vulcan Defense Force and master of the Suus Mahna. COUNSELOR SARKIN."

Sarkin came out and turned before the spectators. Who cheered with the same force they had for Rami. Having not the proper attire for fighting the Vulcan had simply removed his shirt revealing his strong upper body.

Rami and Sarkin approached the center of the ring and stood opposite from each other with the Vorta in the middle.

"Now then fighters, here are the rules. You may use any methods of fighting short of killing your opponent. And victory shall go to whoever fails to get up after falling to the ground. Do you both understand?"

Both of them nodded.

The Vorta clapped his hands together and then moved from the center of the ring to an area of safety.

"And now, I think there is an ancient Earth saying and I think is perfect for this event "LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE"

Stardate 81007.5

-Hasth's Ship, Meshk's Executioner-

Hasth sat on his massive throne staring down at his mocking court room below. His throne sat high above the ground at the top of a flight of stairs which overlooked a large circular room with a small hole in the floor covered by a grate. A twisted smile was drawn upon his face as he looked down at a beaten and abused Alien Prisoner being held in place by two of his Guards.

"Has his Imperial Majesty, the son of Meshk reached a verdict?" asked a Ma'lau Warrior in a long ugly green cape standing on a small platform next to the prisoner.  
"I have." replied Hasth in a low sinister tone.  
"Guilty or Innocent?" the Warrior continued.

Hasth paused for a brief moment to amplify the Alien's terror and torment. This man had committed no crimes other than being a species Hasth has recently declared war on. He was a civilian from one of their colonies which only days ago had been destroyed and claimed by Hasth. The military forces of his world proved little more than a nuisance to Hasth's Armada of hundreds. It took less than three ships to break their lines and force their way into their space, their boarder was breached mere seconds. At that time it had become apparent that they stood no chance, but still his people had fought. They attacked his ships with everything their ships had to offer, even ramming them. However, the collective might of their fleet was unsuccessful at even destroying one of Hasth's ships. There were over six thousand dead and hundreds more wounded within the fifteen minute period it took Hasth to conquer the colony. He was one of the few from the city who survived. He had tried to save others, but they were all abducted by this monster. They were all herded together and forced into the remains of their city square, forced to watch as Hasth himself destroyed their capital building and any sign of what was once their government. After that he killed many of them there for his own amusement, left their corpses piled in the city square where they had fallen. The unlucky few that were left were transported to his ship and judged in a trial like this. Some tried to fight back, but they were killed slowly and painfully.

"Innocent." replied Hasth maintaining.  
"Bow before his holiness as he delivers your fait." ordered the Warrior.  
"You attack my people, destroy my world, and murder my loved ones now you ask me to bow? No! I will not bow before you're…" began the Alien as he decided that it was time to make his stand.  
"KNEEL BEFORE HIS LORDSHIP!" hollered the Warrior as he used the heavy armor on his forearm as a club on the back of the alien's head.

The Alien collapsed and a small amount of his purple blood fell to the floor. The bright purple was in perfect contrast to his pale skin and large black eyes.

"You will be sent to the mining colony Delta V where you will be taught obedience. In time if I so choose you may be promoted. It all depends on you, serve me I will treat you well, if you defy me I will inflict pain on you that you cannot even begin to fathom!" hissed Hasth.  
"SPARE ME THIS MOCKERY OF JUSTICE!" hollered the Alien as he tried to rise.

The armored backhand of the Ma'lau Warrior struck the Alien once more and forced him back to his stomach. Hasth grinned madly and leaned forward. Beaten and bruised the Alien slowly and weakly squirmed in place on the floor. The room was spinning and his head throbbed. With a look from Hasth the two Ma'lau Guards grabbed the Alien and forced him to his feet. They held him in place as Hasth stepped down the stairs and walked right up in his face, it was the closet he had been to the monster that destroyed his world. His tormentor, the destroyer of his world stood mere inches away from him. Hasth stood frozen before him, not speaking a single work, only staring.

"We had never heard of your people before, we were a peaceful people. You came without warning, attacked us without reason, and now you pass judgment against upon us as though we have crossed you!" roared the Alien with the last of his strength.  
"SILENCE or you will be held in contempt of this court!" snarled the guard.  
"I have nothing BUT contempt for this court!" replied the Alien.

Hasth's wicked yellow eyes pierced through the Alien. His face was twisted into an evil scowl, his pointed teeth displayed prominently. Even though Hasth wore the least amount of armor out of the people the Alien had seen, he was diffidently the most terrifying. His unyielding stare struck fear into everyone around him, the alien could tell. Crossing this Monster would result in consequences that he could only imagine, but having lost everything he no longer cared. Within a split second of making his comment, the Alien found himself being lifted into the air by his throat. Hasth's hand had shot straight forward and clamped down over his throat.

"I have had the mercy not to usher your entire species into the afterlife and you dare cross me? Your skull could easily be decorating my ship right now. You should be on your knees kissing the very dirt I have treaded on in gratitude for my sign of mercy! Delta V is too good of a place for you, I'll see that you don't have the strength left to question me!" growled Hasth as he slowly began stepping forward.

As Hasth began to march forward the Alien's eyes began to roll backwards into his head. He struggled against Hasth's three fingered grip to no avail. As a new set of Guards marched in to carry the Alien off, a loud rumbling roar came from beneath the grate in the center of the room which caused Hasth to pause. For the first time during this whole ordeal Hasth smiled. It was a crazed and evil grin as some idea donned on him as to the Alien's fate.

"Open the pit!" ordered Hasth.

Obeying fearing the consequences otherwise, two of the guards ran over to the grate and removed it. The grate had been sealing a deep and dark pit that seemed to drop off in some kind of forest area of the ship. With a surreal calmness to his movements Hasth stepped towards the Grate, holding the Alien forward.

"Prepare him!" continued Hasth.  
"With pleasure your lordship!" grinned the Warrior as another team of Warriors ran in carrying unknown spices, meats, and vegetables.  
"NO! What are you doing!" hollered the Alien as two of the Warriors grabbed his arms.

The other Aliens proceeded to pour some kind of flavored oil over him and began to force the meats and herbs onto his person. The large group of Ma'lau all circled around the Alien with roaring cheers and laughter as each of them contributed some kind of food item.

"I shall enjoy watching this." laughed Hasth as he moved forward until he was standing with the tips of his feet over the pit.  
"W-what are you going to do?" asked the Alien.  
"It's been far, far too long since the last time I watched my pet enjoy a treat." replied Hasth as he jumped down the pit still clutching the Alien's throat.  
"WHAT! NO! Let me go! LET ME GO!" screamed the Alien as Hasth moved forward through the jungle area of the pit.

The Ma'lau all stood above cheering and watching for the spectacle to come. With the use of only one of his mighty arms Hasth through the Alien forward. The Alien crashed into the dirt with a painful thud as Hasth stood several feet behind him. There came a deafening roar which caused everything to become silent before the Ma'laus' cheering returned tenfold. A massive thirteen foot tall creature with incredible pointed teeth, no eyes, large claws, a blade like tail, thick lizard skin, and some kind of device around its neck stepped forward. The creature walked on all fours, his muzzle locked upon the now panicking alien. Mercifully the creature did not allow much time to pass before he cut the Alien's suffering short. There was a loud crunch as the massive beast ate its meal, Hasth standing without flinching before the beast as it now looked at him.

"You know I spoil you, preparing your food like this." smirked Hasth as Desoga laid down.  
"Either feed me or kill me but do not mock me with your praise. We both know the only reason I do not devour you as well is because I am bound by my word to our agreement." growled Desoga as he continued to gnaw on some of the vegetables that were left in his mouth.

Hasth's vicious temperament quickly took over at the disrespectful comment. Lunging forward like a predator before Desoga could even react; Hasth savagely began to beat him. As Desoga raised his claw to strike Hasth in return, the psychotic Ma'lau grabbed him by the arm and throat and, in an amazing display of strength, hurled Desoga through the air and into one of the large trees in the pit. Before Desoga could recover from the unpredicted attack Hasth once again lunged forward, jumping on top of Desoga drawing his knife. Almost completely lost within his insanity Hasth released an ear piercing roaring shriek sending spit flying out of his mouth. His eyes were practically bulging out of the Skull over his face and his bright purple tongue was in full view. As Hasth brought the knife forward Desoga attempted to swat him away. Hasth in response slammed his foot down upon the device around Desoga's neck, the device which allowed him to breath after having had his windpipe pierced by Admiral Barker one hundred years prior. Desoga quickly wheezed as the device momentarily sputtered.

"DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL! TO THINK THAT I WOULD DROP MY GUARD ANYWHERE NEAR YOU! YOU CRIPPLED ANIMAL, HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR ME YOU WOULD BE DEAD! SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER AGAIN AND I WLL CUT OUT YOUR HEART AND FEAST UPON IT! AND We wouldn't want that before you can receive my end of our deal." yelled Hasth as quickly tried to regain his composure.  
"What do you mean?" asked Desoga.  
"Barker. I promised you I would deliver you the one who nearly killed you all those years ago." continued Hasth as he put his knife back onto his belt.  
"Indeed you did, and until the time you were able to deliver me my revenge I was to serve as your pet. However as I recall over this last century Barker has bested you at every turn." growled Desoga, forcing himself to try to maintain a respectful tone fearing further punishment.  
"Someone's cranky today. I know Barker better than he knows himself! Today will be the day you are set free." replied Hasth with a grin.  
"DO NOT TAUNT ME! One Hundred years of torment and unrest and you tell me out of the nowhere that you intend to release me! Your torture knows no ends, coming down here and teasing me with false hopes." roared Desoga in disbelief.  
"I have set a remotely controlled Starship on an intercept course with his ship called Espial Grace. It has been outfitted with a deep space Teleportation System that will teleport Barker and his Bridge crew to a far off jungle planet where you'll be waiting. To ensure that his ship remains unaware of our intent I have preprogrammed a holographic program to simulate an Alien Race wishing to make first contact with Barker's precious Federation. They will cast real life signs to fool their sensors and all will appear as normal, it will be impossible for them to discover the ship's true purpose until it is too late. Barker will rush blindly into our trap and you will gain your revenge at long last." smiled Hasth as Desoga stood frozen in shock and disbelief.  
"Captain Barker's ship is called USS Perseverance, what is Espial Grace?" asked Desoga, breaking the long period of silence.  
"It's Admiral Barker now. His Federation promoted him nearly fifty years ago. He's received a new ship and a new crew. However he has withered into old age; he is but an elderly man now. In fact over these most recent decades he's taken a boy under his wing, a young boy with hair as wild as Barker's was from decades past. He thinks of him as his own spawn, guides him and teaches him everything he knows. I met the boy once; he was still barely old enough to wear the uniform. I scared him nearly to death when I forced Barker to tell him of me. To tell him the terrors I have caused and the incomparable nightmares I had cast upon Barker." replied Hasth.  
"An old man, at only one hundred and sixty six? Barker is still but a cub. How old is this cub he has adopted?" asked Desoga.  
"Twenty five years, practically fresh out of the womb by your standard. Ironically he's been made Captain of the Espial Grace by Barker. He feels that he's ready for his first command without his constant guidance." chuckled Hasth.  
"So young yet given command, Barker was sixty six when I met him. He must think of this boy as kin. I will enjoy making him watch as I take this child away from him. What is the boy's name?" asked Desoga with growing interest.  
"Tanner Julius Frame. He stands at six feet tall, a very powerful build, he dwarfs Barker by far in comparison, and as I have been told has Greek Ancestry." continued Hasth as he walked over towards a large chair he had put into the pit for his own comfort.

Desoga paused for a moment, cocking his head. He was unfamiliar with most of Earth, knowing only what Hasth had told him over the century.

"The Greeks were warriors many centuries ago." said Hasth, noticing Desoga's confusion.  
"Oh. And you are positive that this ship Espial Grace is incapable of spotting fault with your deception?" asked Desoga as he walked over to where Hasth now sat.  
"I know ever bolt, every weld of this ship Espial Grace. I have been watching it ever since it was still in drydock when I had discovered Barker was going to be serving on board. I know their maximum Sensor Yield and the limits of all of their abilities. There is no way they will know until it has served its purpose. And once we've beamed Barker and the others off of the Bridge my Armada will move in for the kill. I think I'll leave their first officer, helmsman, and Science Officer just for the sake of sport." replied Hasth with a grin.

As Hasth sat he looked up at the Ma'lau still watching intently from above. With another one of his furious and psychopathic roars the Guards above quickly cleared off. Satisfied that he was now left in peace Hasth leaned back in his seat.

"Now Desoga, kneel before your master as I enjoy the silence before battle." ordered Hasth in a low voice as he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.  
"If only to amuse you for these last moments I will obey you my master." replied Desoga as he curled up like an enormous house cat beside Hasth's chair.

Leaning back in his chair and tilting his head back Hasth reached out with his eyes still closed and placed a hand on the back of Desoga's head and began to pet him. It was something Hasth chose to do quite often; it relaxed him being able to pet such a powerful beast which he had broken like a common animal. Desoga endured these indignities if only to avoid the savage beatings that Hasth would deliver should he resist. However, though it disgusted him, he had come to enjoy if only a little the stern hand of his Master petting him. No other had ever gotten close enough to him to perform such an act, and it was a welcomed alternative to Hasth's normal tendency to beat him. Oh how he could only hope that this cold space machine would get into position soon. The thought of finally gaining not only revenge but freedom was enough to make the beast smile for the first time in centuries, and what he had planned for the others that not even Hasth himself knew of was enough to make the massive beast begin to purr. The Purring was well received by Hasth as a small smile crept upon his face. He would miss these little Master and Pet moments.

Stardate 81007.5

The crowd cheered as Sarkin delivered a sharp blow to Rami's solar plexus, knocking her backwards off her feet and into the curved sides of the arena. Both competitors had agreed to discard the traditional sensor pads and biocharges in favour of a more brutal, and respectively more satisfying, combat.

Rami slid down, abruptly changing angle and diving underneath the Vulcan's legs. She rolled to her feet and kicked high up into his stomach. Having been winded by his attack, she couldn't muster enough speed to catch him by surprise, and her boot collided with his forearms, raised in a defensive block. He quickly twisted his arms around her foot, locking it in place and aimed a swift kick at the space where her head had been only a fraction of a second before. He was almost surprised to feel her lithe body swing up over his shoulders, leg twisting in his grip, and he had to admit it caught him off-guard. Her inertia as her palms made contact with the underlit floor took him off his feet and caused him to reflexively release her foot. Sarkin flipped in mid-air and landed almost at the rim of the arena. Immediately, he sprang from his advantageous position above Rami, aiming to grab her by the shoulder and take her out easily with a Vulcan Grip. It would be the most elegant solution, and it would prove his point about Bajorans.

But the fiery woman was having none of it. She understood exactly what he was trying to do and was determined not to let him. She also understood that he knew a great many pressure points, and that any grip he got on her person could be potentially deadly. She rolled from his attack, attempting to catch him on the back as he flew past her, but he was too fast. They faced each other, glaring, before simultaneously charging. Rami reverted to an old technique she had learnt in a Cardassian prison. The trick was to slap away the opponent's jabs and punches and to lean away from the incoming attack. The pair, locked in this bizarre dance, were both beginning to tire. There was even a thin sheen of sweat on Sarkin's muscular torso, and a slight green flush was creeping into his complexion. Rami's skin was close to slick with sweat, darkening in colour from the exercise. Suddenly, Sarkin's hand broke through her defences and a palm was thrust against her left side with enough force to shatter a human's ribcage. But Bajoran and Vulcan bones are much stronger than that. While the Counsellor paused fractionally to gloat, Rami's hand shot from out of nowhere and came into solid contact with his jaw. Both staggered back. She could feel a large and painful bruise forming where he had hit. Sarkin shook his head to clear it, then spat a globule of green blood onto the arena floor.

"First blood is mine." Rami growled.

The Vulcan's eyes narrowed. "Shall we up the stakes?" he said.

"Fine by me, Goblin Boy." She clicked her neck in preparation.

He meaningfully ignored the insult and spoke clearly to the computer. "Grace, two d'k taghs."

"I must protest, Counsellor. I do not advise -"

"Computer, override." Two Klingon daggers materialised on the floor next to the combatants. They were synchronised as the picked the weapons up, slowly, not breaking eye contact, each watching the other's every move. The Vorta began to discourage them from the battle, but both ignored him. They began circling, step after step, like angry wolves fighting for domination of the pack. In the end, it was Rami who broke the stalemate, darting to the Vulcan's right side and aiming a long slice along his leg. He dodged, answering with a sweep across her shins that skimmed her skin. The tempo of their conflict increased with every second. Soon all that could be seen to the human eye was the flashes of their daggers, carefully placed limbs and bare skin. Sarkin would have been impressed with Rami's abilities if he wasn't concentrating on evading her weapon. In turn, the Bajoran's mind was completely occupied by defence and opportunistic offence. They both felt that the other's attacks were relentless, but neither would stand down. They were as stubborn as each other.

Suddenly, a commanding voice boomed an end to their showdown. Captain Frame, tall and threatening, stood in the doorway of the Holodeck. Under his command, the program ended, all weapons vanished, and Rami and Sarkin were left standing in the middle of a bare holosuite.  
They were a sight. Covered in sweat and splashes of blood. Rami had a slice down her chin from her left ear, several cuts through the back of her blouse and three long slices on her legs. The Counsellor wasn't better off; a cut on his forehead, across his left pectoral, some cuts and stab wounds on various parts of his body. Their blood mixed on both their bodies, transferred during their melee. Surprisingly, both were panting slightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Frame's voice was deceptively calm, but rumbled like an avalanche. Rami stood to attention.

"Apologies, Sir,"

"Apologies, Commander? You almost killed each other and all you can offer is apologies?"

The Security Chief lowered her eyes.

"Captain." Sarkin spoke up, "This was a way to settle our differences outside of the workplace."

"I am Very surprised at You, Counsellor!" Frame turned on the Vulcan, "I don't care what this was, it will Never. Happen. Again." He punctuated, looking from one to the other. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Of course, captain."

Frame sighed, rubbing his temples. "Now, sickbay, both of you."

T'kah had not been born on Vulcan, he had been born on a small newly established moon colony. He had lived with his mother, his father and the other five hundred Vulcan colonists that lived there.

It had been a forest world, only one continent covered in forests, with trees as high as the sky. And there were no oceans only a large number giant lakes.

Life had been peaceful on the planet. His mother had been a doctor and his father administrations supervisor.

And T'kah had been just a small child. He had not even begun learning the ways of logic and controlling his emotions.

He simply would go off into the forests and explore and come back to house dirty. He remembered how much his mother would disapprove of his…un-Vulcan like ways.

However all of that had changed one day.

The Nasucins had come without warning. They destroyed the Colonies communications relay before anyone could contact the Vulcan Defense Force for help.

Then the raiders beamed down to the planet and the slaughter began. The Nasucins had begun to burn down houses and looting everything they could.

The colonists including T'kahs parents had put up a valiant effort and made a final stand at . When the Nausicans realized they could break into the building they destroyed it. Using their ships cannons to obliterate it from orbit. Everyone, men, women, and children…all murdered; except for T'kah.

The young five year old had been out roaming the woods he did not anything about the attack until he heard the destruction of theAdministrationsCenter.

He looked up into the sky and saw the smoke and flames and ran back to the colony as fast as he could.

And when he arrived he stared at all the destruction. Buildings on fire, structures reduced to rubble and bodies of the dead lying on the ground.

T'kah began crying for his parents hoping to see them come running out to get him. However they did not, instead his cries attracted several of the raiders.

The Nausicans gave chase to T'kah who ran and hid inside a small pumping station which had been relativity undamaged during the attack.

The five year old hid inside a drain tunnel, shivering and huddled in fear.

Eventually the Nausicans had given up looking for him and after they had taken whatever there was of value the left the planet leaving behind a burning wreckage.

T'kah hide inside the tunnel. He did not know what else to do. Everyone was dead and he did not know who to call for help.

He just stayed inside the tunnel not leaving to go find anything to eat or drink.

Two days passed and then a Vulcan scout ship came to the planet. A group of Vulcans beamed down onto the planet and surveyed the wreckage. And then they find a small scared child…..

T'kah came out of his trance when Gaa snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Ou alright?" She asked as she sat down next to T'kah.

"oh yes I…im fine…just reminiscing." The Assistant Counselor said as he eased into his chair.

When Sarkin had left his office to go talk with Security Chief Rami; an hour ago, T'kah had been left to deal with the patients. He had to listen to a Cardassian go on and on about her fear clowns due to a bad experience at a circus. Then a Deltan male had come in complaining about how he wished to have hair (despite his species being born bald) and finally T'kah had to deal with a Klingon security officer ranting about how he had not had any recent away missions, drawling on about family and personal honor.

Right after the last patient T'kah went down to the mess hall; he did not know why but being down here, it just made him feel better.

Gaa flicked her tongue in and out. "Ahhh I know what make ou feel better" She said as she got up from her chair and moved to the back of her kitchen and she came back with a big bowl.

"Valian Double Chocolate Ice Cream." Gaa said she set the bowl down in front of T'kah and gave him the spoon.

The young Vulcan used the spoon and lifted up a glob of the ice cream. He put it in his mouth and suddenly it exploded with flavor. Never before had he tasted something so delicious.

Gaa smiled as T'kah began shoveling the spoonful after spoonful of the ice cream into his mouth. She patted him on his head. "Such ah good boy." She said as she returned to her station.

Stardate 81007.5

"Captain's Log, two of my senior officers have been engaging in increasingly hostile interactions between one another. While I will respect the fact this is still and the crew are still getting to know one another I will not allow this to continue. This morning I caught them in the holodeck trying to kill one another in front of a holographic audience. The Officers in question are my Chief of Security and Tactical Officer Remi Ylek and Counselor Sarkin. As the Chief of Security it is Miss Ylek's job to represent respect and authority on board this ship. People look to her for protection; she represents the rules on this ship and their safety. I have the utmost respect for Miss Ylek and see great potential in her as an officer, as my Tactical Officer I will be relying on her for information and Tactical recommendations on the best way to keep this ship and her crew safe. As Ship's Chief Counselor it is Mr. Sarkin's job to keep maintain the Crew's emotional and mental well being. To keep this ship running smoothly he needs to see to the needs of the many crewmen and women making sure each one is working at the fullest of their abilities. He is a Vulcan and this crew will look to him for a cool level head and reliable logic. I'm not saying that I want to see them both as best friends, in fact their interactions with one another are none of my business until they try something like they did in the Holodeck. As long as they can maintain a civil working relationship with one another I'll let them to sort out their own thoughts of one another. Admiral Barker has recommended placing both in situations on which they must rely on one another to fulfill their duties, this would build faith in one another and slowly get rid of their hostile feelings towards one another at least to some degree. It is to that end I have assigned both to Bridge duties for the rest of the week. Sarkin will be assigned to the Bridge with Remi during the morning shift to monitor the effects of stress on the bridge and learn how to correct such problems. He will be the voice of the crew for me when I am in doubt of the emotional effects of my orders. Remi will be reporting to him for Vulcan yoga and martial arts classes. If nothing else they'll learn to tolerate one another, as I have informed them after they checked out of medical that I will removed them both from duty and have them confined to quarters for two weeks should I ever so much as hear that there was another fight between them.

Now that that matter is out of the way I would like to note that for the most part the crew is getting along. Both Civilian and Starfleet Officers are starting to interact and many of them are developing friendships. As of 0600 hours we have received our exploration orders from the Andromeda Galaxy Starfleet Headquarters. Fleet Admiral Nogah has informed us that our mission will take us through the large expanse of Open Space between galaxies allowing us to record uncharted solar systems and through the mostly unexplored Triangulum Galaxy where we will meet with the last Federation Starbase before leaving Federation Space entirely to begin exploration operations. Fleet Admiral Nogah has also warned us that due to a lack of the Federation's constant presence Open Space is teeming with Pirates, Raiders, and illegal weaponry and is also subject to the laws of the local empires. Because of this I have ordered there to be a group of Security Officers assigned to key areas of the ship to maintain constant watch in the event of enemy boarding. A little extra effort from the Security Department could mean the difference between keeping this ship and losing all hands. At our cruising speed of warp 12 we'll reach the Triangulum Galaxy in one month giving us plenty of time to chart out open space. During that time we will pass one of our sister ships the USS Universe NX-480181 captained by Commodore Golwat Mot also exploring Open Space and compare notes on how the new Universe Class starships are performing. I've been hearing rumors that the Andromeda Starfleet Shipyards have started work on more Universe Class Starships, the USS Majesty, USS Titanic, USS Britannic, USS Olympic, USS Excelsior D, and the USS Enterprise J. I'm not sure how true these rumors might be but it brings a smile to my face. This crew, this ship, we're making history. We're some of the first people to serve on board the face and future of Starfleet. It's something that inspires me to exceed my abilities, to become a Captain deserving of such a command."

Captain Frame and Admiral Barker both sat in the Officer's Mess Hall which Gaa had started redecorating. Despite her seemingly dull wittedness her design was very elegant and very beautiful. It looked like the Grace had beamed the interior of the fanciest restaurants directly into the Officer's Mess. How Gaa was able to both design and build such a luxurious atmosphere in under a day was as amazing as it was baffling. Elegant black silk curtains were hung from the walls, looping down from the ceiling lining the four corners of the long oblong shaped room. Red linen napkins were wrapped around prereplicated silverware and set in front of each chair on the long oblong shaped table with the chandelier shimmering above them. The rear wall of the Officer's Mess had been turned transparent as some of the metal the Grace had been fitted with could turn transparent to make windows along the hull and allowed the higher ranking officers to look down into the massive and equally elegant Mess Hall. The massive Mess Hall was designed to see to the needs of the majority of the crew as a room like the Officer's Mess would never be able to seat even half of them. There were several stand red Federation doors along the floor to allow access to the Mess Hall during the breakfast, lunch, and dinner rushes. The walls were all covered in Cherry panels with elegant hard white floors with black patterns drawn onto it at various intervals. At the very back of the Mess Hall stood a grand wooden Staircase that reached up an entire deck to allow Officers from the deck above quick access. There were small kitchen islands standing at every corner of the Mess Hall which Cooking Staff precooking meals and having Gaa send down dishes to serve the various Crewmen quickly so they could return to work.

"Good morning Admiral and Captain." said T'Kah as he looked up from a bowl of Ice Cream that Gaa had supplied him with.  
"Good morning Crewman." replied Barker with an old smile.  
"I wasn't aware chocolate ice cream was on the Vulcan menu." said Frame staring down at the massive bowel.  
"Normally it isn't but I don't know why. It is a delicious treat." smiled T'Kah.

The sight of a Vulcan smiling while gripping a massive bowel of Ice Cream was almost as disturbing as it was funny. Barker chuckled for a moment and pulled out a chair beside him motioning for T'Kah to take a seat beside him. T'Kah's heart jumped, the thought of sitting beside the legendary Admiral had never bothered him before but now it almost made his knees give out. The Vulcan however quickly complied and sat beside him.

"You'll want to go easy on that stuff boy. It doesn't make for a good breakfast and it doesn't stay with you long." warned Barker.

Despite his reputation and fame Barker maintained a helpful father or Grandfather demeanor. It was very calming and the advice came directly from personal experience. T'Kah wondered if humans always experienced such feelings around other people. Barker quickly shifted his attention from T'Kah to Frame who sat in front of him on the other side of the table.

"Do you remember Benjamin Spits?" asked Barker.  
"No I can't say I do. I think he was before my time Barker." replied Frame as he rested his hands over his eyes.  
"That's right; he was the XO before you on my ship. I know I must've told you about him though. He was a young lad looking to further his career in Starfleet before applying for Captain. He came on board so full of vigor and ready to learn, the boy was a model student." continued Barker.  
"I'm sure he was a great Officer, you must've been happy to have a crewman like him." replied Frame looking up.

Barker always had a story for his friends whenever they were in doubt. Over the years Frame had learned to appreciate and welcome the life lessons in Barker's tales. T'Kah was also interested in this story; insight on Barker's career was very interesting. Barker released a small chuckle before continuing.

"I was, but my Science Officer was far from! For the longest time I thought he might kill him! Elko was gunning for the position of Executive Officer for the past six months and was almost guaranteed to receive that promotion. When Ben came on board he felt cheated that some new Crewman that had just showed up on a shuttle one day and stole his victory and took his frustration out on him. It started out small at first, heckling him, trying to make his job harder than it needed to be, alienating him, and almost practically ignoring him all together. However after his first week Spits started showing Elko up as an Officer, not on purpose and I doubt he even meant to, but it annoyed Elko just the same. Elko started to run through these mental gymnastics blaming Spits for everything that went wrong in his job. Every time Spits would succeed and excel at his job the more Elko though we was being over shadowed and his hard work had gone unnoticed. After about three months of this Elko reached his limit and cornered Spits. He started yelling at the boy for every little thing he could think of and demanded him to transfer off of the ship, one thing led to another and the two ended up in a Cargo Bay trying to beat the living hell out of the other. For Spits he was defending himself, but for Elko he was fighting for his home, the respect of his peers, and what he felt he had earned. When the fight ended Elko had finally worked it all out of his system and reported himself to me. I set him to work for the next week and worked the fight right out of him. Eventually he apologized to Spits and the two became pretty good friends, Spits even saved Elko's life a few times." finished Barker.  
"So you're saying I should just go about my business and let The Security Chief and the Counselor flog one another until they have a higher opinion of each other?" asked Frame less than confident in Barker's advice.  
"You'd be surprised how hard work with another person can clear the air Boy. You've made your orders and assigned them Bridge work together. There's nothing more you can do now unless you want to watch over them for the rest of the Espial Grace's tour of duty. They'll work it out, you just have to set back and give them the opportunity to settle this. If you keep acknowledging and trying to nurse the situation more than likely you'll just make it worse. Stand by your orders and have faith in your crew. Now come on, let's get something to eat and head on up to the Bridge." replied Barker.

Frame exhaled and nodded.

"You're probably right. I just wasn't expecting to have to deal two Officer's trying to kill one another in the holodeck four days out of drydock. But I guess not every crew starts out perfect." replied Frame as he leaned back in his seat.  
"That's the spirit Frame. Chef, what do you have on the breakfast menu?" hollered Admiral Barker.

Gaa quickly popped up from behind the counter in her kitchen, her eye's gleaming.

"Me has special morning food for you today Admiral and Captain! You eat, you like! For Captain I make specialty, Blue berry and pork pudding decorated with deep fried Cracklings. For Admiral Gaa make famous twelve pepper omelet and fresh squeezed Orange juice with toast." beamed Gaa as she quickly ran out of the kitchen and over to the table.

Before either could protest Gaa was setting both dishes down in front of them. The Blue Berry and Pork pudding was served in what looked like a large old fashion jelly jar. The pudding was layered, white at the bottom blue above it with white on top of it in a repeating cycle with two fried pieces of crunchy pork through the pudding and a fried crackling on the outside of the jar for decoration.

"Yikes." muttered Frame as he looked at the Pork and berry concoction before him.  
"Thank you Chef, this looks delicious." smiled Barker.  
"That cause I no use fake food maker!" smiled Gaa before walking off.  
"She doesn't use a replicator! She actually handles the food?" asked T'Kah.  
"I guess some chefs prefer to work with food and cook it themselves." shrugged Barker with a smile as he took a drink of his juice.  
"Fascinating." replied T'Kah.  
"Hey, y'know this stuff ain't half bad." said Frame as he tried his breakfast.

Stardate 81007.5

"Vulcan Yoga my ass…" Grumbled Rami as she stormed down the corridor. The Captain had ordered her to report to Counsellor Sarkin for both yoga and martial arts. It was an attempt to force them into cooperation, she knew, and she understood the necessity of the action, but it still annoyed her no end. It wasn't annoyance at the Captain, and the vast majority of it wasn't even at Sarkin. It was at herself, for letting him provoke her. It was…embarrassing.

When the two had appeared in sickbay, sweaty and flushed, the whole area stopped moving. L'Ann stared at the pair, tail twitching. Sarkin was naked to the waist, and Rami's blouse had seen better days. A Klingon ensign looked them over curiously. It was only later that the whole ship found out about the battle. At least the rumours had been, for the most part, eradicated.

The Chief of Security stopped outside the Counsellor's office.

_Bleep_

"Enter."

She waited until the doors had opened fully before stepping in. She stood at his desk, hands palm-in-palm behind her back, head up, looking straight ahead. "Lieutenant Commander Rami reporting for Vulcan yoga instruction, scheduled for 2100."

Sarkin put down his PADD. He stared at her. He honestly wasn't expecting this approach, and the bajoran had once again surprised him with her volatile and malleable personality. "Then we shall begin."

Vulcan Yoga was more focussed on mental exercises that the body simply supported. It was linked to Neuropressure, and those adept at Yoga would often progress to that. However, Neuropressure was an intimate practice that required trust and respect from both parties. Captain Frame realised that it would be a disaster, and so opted for the less personal system of Yoga.

In preparation, the Counsellor had moved his furniture to the edges of his room and had laid down two grey mats in tandem with each other. He motioned her to sit, and took up a cross-legged position on the other. Rami got to her knees and sat back on her heels. They hadn't spoken since the fight, and neither had apologised. It didn't seem like they were going to.

"Let us begin. Lie down on your back with your knees bent at the knees." Rami, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, lay back as instructed. "Relax." Sarkin said, leaning over her head, "Vulcan Yoga is an exercise of the mind, as well as the body. You must relax your muscles." the woman closed her eyes and tried to ignore him insofar possible, but nonetheless released her tense limbs.

"Focus your breathing."

She took a deep breath, if only to relieve the building irritation in her gut. Or tension. Or apprehension. She then counted the beats of an old song in her head to time her lungful of air. The seconds ticked by. Rami had to admit that it was relaxing.

"Now, lift your arms ahead of you. Pretend you are pushing on a pane of glass at arms length."

Rami did as instructed. It took hardly any effort at all. A quarter of an hour later, she had opened her mind to the whole office. Bajorans had little telepathic ability, but they had a high spatial awareness. She could feel the dimentions of the room, the constrictions and even a hint of a feeling of the space outside. She could also acutely feel the Vulcan next to her, his hands hovering at her temples. He had matched his breathing to hers, and she could smell his scent, faint and musky.

Half an hour in, Sarkin decided to incorporate a Counselling session. "I must apologise for my actions."

Rami's calm mood dissolved. Sarkin continued, "But I believe you understand that an apology from you would also be civil."

She frowned. "…I suppose. I'm sorry."

Silence. Rami let her hands drop back down to her side.

"I did not instruct you to do that, Miss Rami."

She ignored him, keeping her eyes closed. "Very well." A pause, then Sarkin gently touched his fingertips to the bajoran's temples and head.

_The wild blasting of plasma rifles, falling bodies, flying limbs and blood surrounded him. He watched as a young Bajoran took a knife to his eye, falling backwards with the hilt slick with blood. He felt a sharp pang as he saw him hit the floor and he was running, stumbling over the corpses of fallen comrades to reach him. The bajoran's face was disfigured, but that didn't stop Sarkin from taking his fallen body in his arms and cradling his head. He was sobbing, screaming out his name over and over again, "Jerrod! Jerrod! Jerrod! JERROD!- _

Sarkin fell out of the mind-meld, the residual emotions swirling around his brain. Rami slapped him, and he didn't have time to get away. She looked like she was about to claw at his face, when the whole ship shook.

"Commander Rami to the bridge, tactical alert." Her comm. Badge brought her to herself. She tapped it with a shaking hand, "On my way."

At the door of Sarkin's office, she spun around and hissed at him, "Never. Pry. Into. My. Personal life. Again."

Stardate 81007.5

Remi and Sarkin quickly ran onto the Bridge where the Captain and Admiral were locked on the image of a small ship in front of the Grace on the Viewscreen.

"Captain." Remi nodded respectfully as she passed the new Security Team assigned to the Bridge.  
"Captain, the Alien vessel is hailing us." called the Communications Officer.  
"On screen." ordered Frame as Remi and Sarkin took their positions.

The image of the small space craft was quickly replaced by the image of several calm and benign looking aliens. They wore long flowing, almost glowing white robes with gold trim. Their eyes seemed pressed shut and two nubby and smooth white horns stuck out of the back of their pale heads.

"Blessings upon you, we did not mean to alarm you with our engine's subspace shock wave. We are the Norah and we come in peace in search of friendship." began the calm voice of the Alien in the middle.  
"Then on behalf of the United Federation of Planets I bid you greetings and extend you the hand of friendship." replied Frame.  
"Thank you Exploration Vessel Espial Grace. It is our people's way to explore new worlds in a goal of universal peace. We believe all peoples can exist together in harmony, when we received word that a fellow organization of peace had entered open pace we knew we had to make contact. May we beam on board to exchange details of ourselves and our peace associations?" the Aliens continued.  
"It would be an honor. Stand down yellow alert. Boy, it looks like you get to experience your first Initial Contact Meeting." smiled Barker.

Barker had always enjoyed First Contact with new races, he had always been an explorer at heart and it was these moments he cherished. However the moment was cut short as the image of the phony aliens were replaces by that of the skull that hid Hasth's face. The image of the tyrant instantly began a mocking roar of laughter as the Espial Grace's shields lowered. The last image of Barker the crew saw was a look of horror and disbelieve as he barely managed to whisper "NO!" Before Barker or Frame could order Red Alert a red bolt of energy shot through them and instantly transported them off of the ship. The decoy ship outside quickly shot open and revealed itself as a massive Transporter System. Before the others had time to react Remi was transported as a flash of the red lightning struck her. Sarkin was soon to follow as was the Security team on the Bridge, the Kobali Sensor Officer, and Slovek.

"RED ALERT! What the hell just happened!" ordered Kelsey as the Transporter system quickly overloaded and self destructed.  
"Isn't obvious my lovely? You've just been had!" grinned Hasth as his image quickly reappeared on the Main Viewscreen.  
"Who are you? What have you done with the others?" Kelsey demanded.  
"You haven't heard of me? How cute, alright then allow me the pleasure of introducing myself. I am Hasth Vemin Vorash of the Ma'lau Blood Clan, son of the War Goddess Meshk and destroyer of worlds. I have been the creature who has haunted Admiral Barker's dreams for longer than you have been alive! I have induced blood and pain on a scale that you cannot even imagine! I am the reason why children cry out at night, I am the one who gave Barker respiratory rot, and I will be your destroyer!" laughed Hasth.  
"Commander, I'm detecting…. SIX HUNDRED WARSHIPS! They've just dropped out of high warp directly behind us and they're arming weapons. Ma'am, they're three times our size and have us outgunned!" called out one of the Officers who quickly took over the Sensor Station.

Mockingly Hasth gasped and held a hand up to his mouth, trying to emulate the surprise and fear the bridge crew were now experiencing.

"Orders Ma'am?" asked T'pan as he quickly took over the Tactical Station.  
"Helm take us to warp, divert power to weapons. Tell Chief Engineer Twr'elik Zeria to bring reactor output to 200% and double aft shielding. All gunners to stations and open fire on the lead vessels keep them away from us as long as possible. Mr. T'pan fire aft Phasers and Torpedoes wide spread dispersal pattern. As per Starfleet general order we will fall back to Starbase 3660 and rally addition Starships, the others will have to wait until was can deal with the Blood Clan armada, right Commander?" laughed Hasth as his ships quickly raced towards the Espial Grace and opened fire.  
"Ma'am!" asked T'pan.  
"Full power to weapons, bring reactors to 200%. All Gunners to stations, Mr. T'pan you know what to do. You heard him." frowned Kelsey in annoyance to Hasth's roaring laughter and confusion as per his knowledge of the Espial Grace.  
"Hang on!" hollered Milonis as he quickly brought the Grace to Warp 9.  
"Quick, if you deploy an Antimatter spread you might be able to disrupt their sensors long enough to put some distance between us!" Hasth continued as his ominous Skull face cast fear into the Officers on the Bridge.  
"Someone get this guy off the Main Screen!" ordered Kelsey, becoming enraged at Hasth's mocking.  
"Child, I am a Warlord over two hundred years old you; are but an inexperienced Executive Officer still fresh out of the Academy! You do not have the skills or experience to defeat me or rescue your comrades and you know it! This is above you and you're running scared. How can you expect to outrun and then outfight six hundred superior vessels?" laughed Hasth before his image faded.  
"Maintain course Helmsman. I might be an 'Inexperienced Executive Officer' but I have a few tricks up my sleeve! Continue Torpedo spread Mr. T'pan." ordered Kelsey

Meanwhile

"What just happened?" asked Remi as the group materialized in a large cave opening atop a massive mountainside.  
"We've just been tricked by a very dangerous man!" replied Barker with a scowl at the return of his old nemesis.

The group stepped forward and quickly began studying their surroundings. The Mountain face outside was nearly a complete vertical drop leading almost a mile and a half straight down. Leaving the cavern was almost an impossibility, and would prove to be far too dangerous without climbing gear to even be considered.

"Come on, let's get moving. It's never been his style to just maroon me on some uncharted world. He's probably got a lance of his troops moving in for us." ordered Barker before releasing a few short coughs.

With haste the group moved deeper in the cave to avoid capture or sight. The cave was a massive cluster of catacombs and loose rock. The ceilings varied from low to high, each with massive hanging boulders just above them. After several moments of walking away from a force that the majority of the crew didn't know the silence was broken.

"So who was that guy on the main screen?" asked the Kobali Sensor Officer after several minutes of walking.  
"That was Hasth, Hasth Vemin Vorash. A man who I have fought across the stars for nearly one hundred and twelve years. A monster that does not know remorse, nor pity, or sorrow. He is committed to his deluded vision of godhood and Universal conquest." began Barker.  
"Nor does he know mercy, that I can say from experience. Even with such a short life span in comparison to my own he still believes he can conquer entire galaxies." roared a deep and low voice from within the cave.

Barker again froze as the voice ripped through the silent air of the cave. The others quickly drew their Phasers and assumed defensive positions around Barker as they looked for the source of the menacing voice. Slovek quickly drew his Tri-corder and attempted to lock onto the creature.

"No…no that's impossible. It can't be." began Barker as he turned around.  
"Who is it Barker?" asked Frame, looking up from his Phaser.  
"A creature long since deceased from my early ears on board the USS Perseverance as Captain. I saw him die one hundred years ago, crushed to death under rubble on an alien colony in the Gamma Quadrant. But I don't understand how he can still be alive or for that matter this far from the Milky Way?" began Barker again in disbelief.  
"Who?" asked Remi trying to quickly gather information on the Security Risk.  
"Desoga." replied Barker as the beast remained out of sight.  
"You remembered my name after all of these years. A feat for you tiny animals so I have been told. And to ease your confusion Barker, you punctured my windpipe that day; as I lay suffocating Hasth appeared before me. He made me an offer, life for service until I could exact my revenge on you. He took me to his ship and grafted this device to my neck and lungs." continued the mighty voice of Desoga as the creature jumped down before them.

The crew were taken back by the sight of the monstrous giant. The orange glow from the face of the device around his neck instantly caught Barker's eye. In all other aspects Desoga seemed perfectly healthy, he had not aged a day since Barker met him a century ago. Not a crease nor any signs of even a day of age was on Desoga's skin. However Barker and the crew were not the only ones who froze at the sight of one another. Desoga stood almost in disbelief as he gazed at Barker, his faceless muzzle locked onto the old Admiral.

"You've aged Barker, so very much. In this last century as I remained unaged and Hasth slowly reached his second bodily restoration period you have withered. You have grown so thin, so frail, so wrinkled, with such thin hair. Where is the wild hair, or the powerful posture from before? In what seemed like mere hours to me, waiting for my well deserved revenge against a young man whose face I remember well, I now stand before a withered shell of a man who seems nearly unable to stand. Even with your species limited age this is almost impossible for me to believe. It's so ridiculously funny it's almost sad!" spoke Desoga as he slowly stepped forward.  
"I might age faster than Hasth Desoga, but I'm not a helpless old man." replied Barker as he drew his Phaser.  
"I would hope not my withered foe; otherwise my vengeance would feel hollow. It would be disappointing to have lost you to old age in the short time I waited for you." continued Desoga.  
"I'll say this once, step back from the old Man." said Frame as he tightened his jaw and moved in front of the massive approaching beast.

Desoga paused for a moment, smiling at the little creature before him.

"Such a wild mane, such fight and spirit yes this must be your cub Frame. He does remind me of you, you taught him well." chuckled Desoga.  
"I won't say it again." continued Frame.  
"And I will endeavor to make this quick." grinned Desoga before lunging forward.

Frame fired his Phaser at Desoga with little effect. Desoga's attack proved to be far more effective as he swatted Frame back against a rock wall in the cave. Before he could move Desoga preformed a trick that even confused Barker. Desoga opened his maw and shot a stick adhesive resin which cocooned Frame from the neck down against the wall. Before anyone else could react Desoga spun around and plastered the entire Bridge Security Team to the far wall. Remi quickly charged forward, charging her Phaser to maximum and firing, again with no effect. She was the next to be flung to the rear wall with frame and plastered in place beside him. She was followed by Slovek, the Sensor Officer and finally Sarkin. Barker quickly fired his Phaser, aiming for the device attached to Desoga's neck. An orange bronze shield flared up around the device protecting it; however the attempt and suffocating him enraged the massive beast. A massive backhand struck Barker and sent him tumbling back. As Frame opened his mouth to holler out to Barker a puff of spores shot up into his face, which soon rendered him unconscious. The others were soon to follow and their new organic prisons began to reject their weapons, their Phasers, their Comm. Badges, even the Knives Remi and Sarkin had on their person.

"What have you done to my crew!" demanded Barker as he quickly sprang back to his feet and attempted to stun Desoga with a punch to the chest.

Desoga laughed off the attack and promptly swatted Barker back to the ground. Barker, now injured, slowly rolled over onto his side as Desoga sat down beside him, his tail swaying back and forth with pride.

"You're species' lifespan is too short for me to repay you for the hundred years of torture I have endured because of Hasth! You are far too old; you would receive the release of death before I could even begin to recreate the pain I have endured. I intend to hurt you Barker. I intend to hurt you worse than physical violence ever could. I'm taking your crew away Barker. I have been training and master an ability of my species right under Hasth's nose. The resin they are now imprisoned in is a method of reproduction to my people Barker. Since we are such a rare species we have developed the ability to repurpose organic matter into our cubs. I am going to turn your crew into small, yowling, helpless, soft skinned cubs; I'm going to turn them into my family Barker and they will love me unconditionally after their metamorphosis. Your boy will be MY son, the unconditional respect and caring he had for you he will give to Me." grinned Desoga.  
"NO!" hollered Barker in protest.

The thought of having his crew stripped from him and forced to endure an eternity of suffering as Desoga's kin was too far for Barker. In an amazing but futile maneuver Barker summoned the strength and energy of his past years and forced himself to rise. His old body wailed out in agony in protest as his unbridled spirit tried to force it to recreate the strength of his youth. In one quickly and incredible tackle Barker managed to send Desoga toppling over backwards. He quickly tried to pin Desoga underneath him as he tried to punch the laughing beast.

"There you Barker. You are still somewhere in that withered shell. Well, if anger and the pain can bring the young man that I knew out of you I have more to give. The unconsciousness is temporary, a stunning mechanism! They will be awake within the hour and in the next three days, after their cocoons graft my species' supercell onto them and they go through their change and they will be awake through all of it! They will feel themselves changing. They will be afraid, it may hurt, and they will be helpless! Does than not boil your blood Barker? Does it not make you wish to kill me!" demanded Desoga as he threw Barker off of him.

Barker hit one of the cave walls and crashed to the floor, hard. His body bruised and beaten, Barker tried once again to return to his feet, which was met with great amusement by Desoga.

"Do you feel helpless Barker? Do you hate me now as you do Hasth! Do you now understand the hate I felt for that man and know you are helpless to do anything about it! To hurt me, to be beaten and bruised, to free them! How much does it hurt Barker!" demanded Desoga.

With rage boiling in the pit of his stomach Barker charged Desoga once again, this time grabbing a large rock and attempting to smash Desoga's life support collar. The action was met only by and equally raging backhand from Desoga.

"You were hurting innocent people on that world Desoga! You rage against me for standing up for helpless innocence that you slaughtered!" wheezed Barker.  
"No, you tried to punish me for hunting my prey! They were my food! I HAVE TO EAT, BARKER! Do you punish tigers in the same manner you punish me for hunting their prey! Do you beat felines for eating a mouse! Hm? Am I to assume that because I am large I am to be denied food because they can build structures? Mere ants are capable of building entire hills and yet YOUR species' young burn them under glass for mere amusement! Not for food or to live, for enjoyment! I've not seen you beat children Barker! Are the not doing wrong?" demanded Desoga as he looked down upon the now coughing Barker.

His condition of Respiratory Rot had become agitated over his physical activity and the stress and strain he was placing on his body. The beating of his heart almost hurt, the constant and quickened pounding burning his already pain filled lungs. Barker was nearly unable to stand.

"They were sentient beings! You murdered….." Barker managed to wheeze before forcing himself to an upright position.  
"And what is your idea of sentience? How do you define your human word? Creatures that are above impulsive animal instincts? Creatures that think for themselves and are not bound by limited intelligence or frailty? Or must I stand on two legs to deserve the right to eat to you? Must I build a log cabin, apply for your Starfleet, and hold a rank before I may be allowed even the basic right to live my life undisturbed by you? Interrupting my natural existence because you dubbed it wrong! You humans are the real animals, not I! You are bound to your simple minded instincts to explore what you do not understand! Your Starfleet is only a testimony to your animalism! You are not satisfied with your own world so you must explore the night sky to find MORE things you do not understand!" Desoga continued as he reared back onto two legs.

As Desoga continued his enrage and outraged speech several of Hasth's troops entered the cave. The blue blow from their eyes instantly caught Barker's attention as they neared him. Again with youthful vigor that should not still exist with a man of one hundred and sixty six years Barker sprung forward. The Warriors quickly attempted to subdue the old man. Barker landed a crushing blow in the first Soldier's stomach, actually knocking him down. The second received a punch to the windpipe. Barker fought even though he could now barely breathe through the stifled coughs. The third he managed to hurl over his shoulder even though he wore around fifty pounds of armor and gear. Losing his battle against his old age and his disease Barker began roaring fits of coughing. He gasped for breath before slowly crumbling like a handful of old paper before finally collapsing as more guards moved in and the first three returned to their feet. One of the Warriors Barker had attacked returned his blow by nearly collapsing Barker's ribs with a kick. Now barely able to stay conscious Barker laid face down in the dirt of the Cave's floor, wheezing in hatred. For Desoga, for Hasth, for Hasth's men, and for himself for quite possibly failing his crew and proving he was just an old stubborn and dying old man.

"Goodbye Barker. If I can offer only one condolence it is this, I will live here for as long as the land bares prey with my new kin in peace. Without you and your animal need to explore dangerous worlds, they will be safe for all of eternity." rang Desoga's voice as the Warriors carried Barker away.

As Barker was carried away Desoga curled up between the two walls using his massive body to keep his children to be warm. The Warriors dragged Barker to the mouth of the cave and into the hold of a waiting shuttle that departed once he was on board.

"Commander..." T'pan says, Kelsey is leaning back in the Captain's chair. "Commander, you are being hailed..."

"What, by whom? is it..." Kelsey says.

"No, its from a ship broadcasting on a Federation transponder," T'pan says. "And Commander, whoever it is, they're hailing you by name."

"Put it on screen," Kelsey says, rubbing her temples, this was not what she needed right now. The viewscreen turns to show a woman with short black hair, wearing a modified version of Frame's uniform, only this one is cut off at the midriff, with the pin of the Terran Empire on her uniform. "The Terran Empire, what do you want?"

"I am Captain Star Wolf of the FOX unit ship, I.S.S. Anaconda," Star Wolf says, standing at attention. "Commander Covaks, we picked up readings of your encounter with the enemy fleet, do you need assistance?"

"Captain, we've lost most of our command crew to an enemy calling itself Hasth," Kelsey says, watching Star Wolf's reaction, the FOX unit captain looks worried. "I assume that means the name means something to you then, Star."

"Our unit is aware of Admiral Barker's encounters with the one that calls himself Hasth," Star Wolf says. "Commander, we can only offer so much assistance, we cannot stand up to 600 ships at once."  
"You look familiar, Captain, have we met before?" Kelsey asks, there where features that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"As your great-grandmother might have told you from her encounter with the Kitsune, we have no past, no family, no friends outside the unit, we have never met, and we never will meet," Star Wolf says.

"Wait, Sarah..." Kelseey mutters as Lanae comes up onto the bridge.

"Commander, we will be in contact again to formulate a strategy, we have recieved word that the U.S.S. Challenger is en-route to our location," Star Wolf says, and the image shuts off.

"Commander Covaks, was that..." Lanae says, and Kelsey turns to look at her.

"No, it was just someone sympathetic to the cause," Kelsey says. "Computer, erase all records of encounter with the FOX unit ship I.S.S. Anaconda. Official record will state that we have encountered a Terran Empire vessel sympathetic to the Federation, authorization Covaks-Alpha-Pi-Omega."  
"Commander, is this wise?" T'pan asks.

"Trust me, I've heard stories about this unit, the last thing we need is to make trouble with them, we must never let this information leave this bridge," Kelsey says.

"Are they with Section 31, Commander?" Lanae asks, referring of course to the notorious organization within the Federation.

"No, they answer to someone else, their own Boss," Kelsey says.

Meanwhile, on the I.S.S. Anaconda, Star Wolf leans back in her chair. The ship was a modified version of the Typhoon-class Escort, that had served in the late 25th century, an old ship by modern standards, but FOX had to make do with old ships. The Anaconda had been built for close combat with enemy ships, and had the firepower to theoretically take down any possible threat.

"Captain, I do not see the point in persuing this course of action," Star Wolf's first officer, a Saurian named Swift Cobra comments. "We are not to get involved with Starfleet's missions, unless they are in conjunction with our own."

"The Boss sent us to investigate the possibility of a build up of ships, we are simply completing our mission," Star Wolf says.

"I noticed how you looked at that Commander Covaks," Feisty Crow, a Ferengi that served as the Tactical officer says. "I'll bet you knew her."

"Maybe," Star Wolf says.

Back on the Espial Grace, Kelsey is leaning back in her chair, deep in thought. Could that really have been Sarah? But her cousin was dead, killed in a shuttlecraft accident, or at least that's what they where told, was there more to this than she was being told?

It took two warriors to restrain Barker as they placed his arms in to chains and clamped the locks shut.

He could not let himself get captured now. His crew needed him

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU DAMNED SCUM SUCKING REPTILES" Barker cried out in coughing fits as he struggled to breath.

The largest of the Ma'lau snapped some orders to one of the warriors in their native language. The warrior hissed something and then produced a respirator mask and oxygen tank.

The warrior shoved the mask forcibly on Barkers mouth. The Admiral took several deep breaths from the tank and found that it was oxygen. After a few more breaths he found he could breath normally again.

The larger Ma'lau then walked over and ripped the respirator off of Barkers mouth. And then began to talk in English "Stay alive Admiral, his imperial greatness Lord Hasth is looking forward to see you again." He said with a smirk on his face.

Barker stared at the Ma'lau coldly, saying nothing.

The Ma'lau turned away from the old human and then hissed orders to the other warriors. The warriors all nodded and then left the brig to go to their stations

However the larger Ma'lau stopped the last warrior. "You stay here, and guard the Admiral, Lord Hasth gave specific orders to keep an eye on him."

The Ma'lau warrior nodded "Yes, Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant then left the brig leaving the Admiral alone with the warrior.

-Meanwhile-

The Ma'lau Lieutenant entered a Communications center of the small ship and opened a link to Hasth. But first the Lieutenant fell onto one knee and lowered his face when the image of Hasth appeared. For he a lowly soldier was not worthy to look upon the face of a god.

"What is your status Lieutenant?" Hasth asked as he stared down at the warrior in his large holographic form.

"Lord Hasth, Supreme ruler of the Galaxy, and Destroyer of Worlds. I am pleased to say that our mission was a success. The human Barker is now your prisoner."

If the Lieutenant had looked up he would have seen the look of utter rapture on his lord's face.

"You have done well Lieutenant and you shall be greatly rewarded for your services." Hasth said

"It is reward enough to hear your praise my lord, the praise of a god." The Lieutenant said in his most humbled voice. "We shall return shortly to the Flagship my lord so we may deliver Barker to you."

"See that you do." Hasth said as he cut his communication.

-Meanwhile Aboard Hasth Flagship-

Hasth cut off the communication and then let loose a powerful laugh and echoed across his ship. He had done it, Victory was so close in his grasp.

"My Lord, The Espial Grace and the I.S.S. Anaconda are going into warp, do you wish to destroy them."

Hasth turned his attention to the view screen and dismissed the starships with a wave of his hand. "Let them go, destroying them now would not bring any pleasure. I shall allow them to go and try and muster up a force to stop me, but then they would only be delaying inevitable."

The Warrior bowed "By your command mighty one." He said.

Hasth watched as the Grace and Anaconda fled into warp, and he let a smile form on his face.

Barker was captured and being brought to him, and the Espial Grace was fleeing through warp space like the cowards that they were; without their precious leader they did not have the courage to stand up his fleet.

Everything was slowly falling into place. And soon he would be that much closer to crushing the Federation and conquering all of the Alpha Quadrant.

-Meanwhile-

Kelsey called an emergency meeting of the remaining senior officers.

Doctor L'Ann, Assistance Counselor T'kah, Chief Twr'elik, Science Officer Lanae, and Assistant Security Officer T'pan.

All of them sitting at the long officers table with The Commander in the front looking down at all of them.

"I am not going to lie to any of. We are in trouble here. We have a fleet of 600 hundred enemy ships behind us, and the rest of senior staff has been kidnapped."

"We cant just run away, we need to go back and save them." T'kah yelled. When he had heard the news that the Counselor and the others had been taken he had latterly fainted from shock.

"Going back now would be certain suicide, we do not have the firepower to stand up against such a large force that this Hasth Commands." T'pan said in the normal Vulcan stoic voice.

"Exactly, this is why we will be reconvening at Starbase 3660. From there we can call for reinforcements to fight back." Kelsey said

"What do we know about this Hasth creature anyway." L'Ann asked

It was Lanae who spoke up "I uh…I looked into Admiral Barkers person files…there is enough information on Hasth to fill several books." She said and then continued "Apparently Hasth is a member of the Ma'lau. A race of hunters and conquers. From what I could interpret from from the Admirals writings he and Hasth are sworn enemy's, that have fought each others for years. And that Hasths ultimate goal is conquer the galaxy and destroy The Admiral."

"So this Hasth is Moriarty to the Barkers Sherlock." L'Ann said aloud, remembering a writing from ancient earth literature.

Kelsey nodded "Yes, and it is up to us to stop him. Ms. Twr'elik if those ships are following us then I want our shields up at maximum."

The Anthro wolf nodded "I will have every engineer I have working non-stop. If any one of those ships comes at us we will be ready."

The Commander nodded "Good, And T'pan I want every member of security armed and ready to fight."

"It shall be done." The Vulcan said.

"Then meeting is adjourned." Kelsey said.

-Meanwhile-

The Ma'lau stared at Baker, his eyes never blinking or even faltering. However when Bakrer looked at him the Ma'lau almost took a step back; as if frightened.

"You look like you have something to say." Gregory said

"It is a strange feeling…being in the presence of the Devil." The warrior said.

"The Devil…is that what they are calling me now?" Barker asked

"You are the sworn enemy of our God Hasth, your name is the ultimate curse in our language." The warrior said.

This time Barker had to laugh, it was a low and short cough filled laugh though. "I am no more a devil then that Parasite Hasth is a god, and the sooner your race realizes that the better off you'll be."

The Warrior gave a loud angry hiss "Do not dare speak his name, your lips pollute the purity of my lords name."

This is exactly what Barker wanted to make him angry.

"His name is already polluted, he is nothing more then an egotistical, lying, over confidant, manipulative, slimly piece of worm ridden filth that should go back to whatever dark hole he climbed out off." Barker said with a contempt filled voice.

The warrior could not stand it. He advanced on Barker intending to make the old man pay for his insolence.

However the moment the warrior got to close Barker sprung into action.

The Admiral swung his legs up and wrapped then around the Warriors neck and then twisting them to the side with such powerful force he snapped the reptiles neck with a loud sickening snap.

Barker felt the warriors body go limp and start to slid to the floor, however he would not let the body fall.

Using every ounce of his strength he pulled the body as close to his as he could before he let the dead warrior fall to the floor.

Gregory's eyes then scanned the body until he found what he was looking for. A small security card.

Barker using legs reached over and grasped the end of the card with his feet and then pulled it out slowly and gently so it did not fall.

When he had done that, he took several calm relaxing breaths to un-tense his muscles and then he bought his legs clear up to his head and grabbed the key card with his mouth.

Never in his life had he been more thankful that his mother had made him take gymnastics as a child.

Barker then craned his neck until his saw the slot in his wrist shackles where the Card was meant to go.

He was able to lift himself up just enough to slide the card in and then pull it out quickly.

The Shackle gave a small beep and opened.

Using his now free hand Barker took the card and opened the last shackle; he was free.

Barker rubbed his sore wrists and then knelt down by the dead warriors body and relived him of his weapon.

The Admiral then exited the brig. He was turning this ship around and going back to save his crew.

Permeability

Stardate 81007.5

The marooned officers of the _Grace_ were slowly coming to. The first to open their eyes were the two Vulcans, followed by the Kobali sensor officer and Rami. The higher permeability of Terran skin meant that Frame was the last to awake from the toxin-induced stupor. It took him several seconds to gather his thoughts. The Admiral was gone, they themselves were in a very tricky situation, and he had no idea how the _Grace_was faring.

"Status." He croaked.

"Pinned to a cave wall, captain." Grumbled Slovak, "Awaiting a grizzly end, I presume."

"Brilliant." Frame tried to move his muscles, but they were heavy. They also tingled.

There was silence as they all recovered.

"Is anybody else feeling really weird?" Asked Rami uncomfortably, "Because this mucus is doing something very funny indeed…"

There were scattered mumbles of consent. The five of them could feel their slimy prisons seeping into their pores.

"May I voice a theory, Captain?" Sarkin, trapped on the far left of the group, spoke in his usual sardonic tone.

"Certainly." The man wrinkled his nose, "If that theory helps us to get out, then even better."

"I'm afraid it may be useless in terms of our escape, sir." Nobody spoke. _Get _on_ with it!_Rami thought. "But I have seen a similar technique of immobilisation used by a species of rock lizard that resides on Vulcan. They impregnate surrogate hosts with their offspring by covering them with a regurgitated mucus."

"So we're all becoming hosts for giant lizard babies?" Rami strained at her restraints in vain, "Fantastic, just fantastic."

"Wrong," Desoga's rumbling voice echoed through the cave, "_ You_are going to become my offspring." The great lizard padded into view like a bizarre, scaled grizzly of gigantic proportions, "My genetic code will be your genetic code, my children. You will stay with me always." He made a guttural, hacking chuckle in his throat and was gone, shuffling back deep into the gloom of the catacombs.

"And they said _my_species' reproduction methods are disgusting," pondered the Kobali.

"I see your point, Mr J'Kar." Frame's growl sounded as deeply as Desoga's, "To be covered in regurgitated alien sperm is _not_the end I had in mind. Is anyone able to move at all?"

"No, sir," Slovak said, "But I may be able to suggest a theory,"

"We're all ears." Rami was plastered to the wall at a rather horizontal angle. It was both undignified and quite uncomfortable.

"If this… technique… is indeed similar to that of the Kel'than lizards, then we may be able to escape. A kel'than can only impregnate a living specimen, and if said specimen dies in the process of impregnation, then the slime will release it, as it is of no use."

"Interesting thought, Ensign. But how do we kick the bucket without actually dying?"

"Being Vulcan," the Counsellor interjected, "One must master a technique known as Emfar'Esh. The leaving of mind. In other words, we may detach ourselves from our bodies, allowing our heart rates to slow almost to a mere fifty beats per minute in a short time. It could be enough to fool the mucus' mechanism."

"Very well, Counsellor. Good work, Mr Slovak." Frame was reluctant to allow one of his remaining officers to deliberately put himself into a coma, but he didn't think they had much of a choice. As the minutes ticked by, he could see Sarkin becoming more and more pale. His breathing slowed, and soon almost stopped completely.

Seven minutes later, the unconscious Vulcan slid out of the slime with a viscous gloop. He lay there, unbreathing, for a further moment, before rapidly increasing the tempo of his breaths. In five more minutes, he opened his eyes. Sarkin was out.

"… Now what?" Rami said.

"Now we burn the slime away." The Chief Science Officer grinned impishly. It was easy to forget his Romulan half - he was usually as stoic as his Vulcan counterparts - but occasionally his excitement for science would glint through his mask. "A short-range, three millimetre burst on the highest setting should cut right through."

It took a while for Sarkin to find a weapon. All their belongings had been collected by Desoga and taken away. The whole party breathed a sigh of relief when the Counsellor unearthed a battered phaser wedged between a rock.

In minutes, they were free, but their exposure to the slime had taken its toll. Enign J'Kar was experiencing light headedness and they were all somewhat disorientated. Rami crouched with her head between her knees, trying to catch her bearings. One good thing had come out of it, though. Through some complex biological processes, including, according to Slovak, several elements, notably phosphorus, their skin had taken on a slight luminescence. When they stood together, they looked like a bedraggled team of survivors of a radioactive experiment.

They all agreed that maintaining their current position was dangerous, but nobody really knew which way to turn. So, on a majority vote, they took a left tunnel, trying to put as much distance between them and Desoga's lair.

Stardate 81007.5

Barker burst through the Bridge of the shuttle having only moments ago escaped the Brig. The large energy pistol he had stolen from the dead guard was clutched firmly in his had. The first Ma'lau on the Shuttle's Bridge opened fire and alerted the other two who also turned to fire. Like the fast drawing gunslinger he was Barker fired off three shots quickly and dispatched the three on the bridge before running up to the controls. The Shuttle lurched forward as he took the pilot seats, discovering that the pilot had locked the controls before attacking him.

"Damn!" growled Barker as he found himself unable to turn the shuttle around to rescue his crew.

A small explosion shock the ship as a warning light activated. The engine had been set to overload in the pilot's dying movements, in one final gambit to kill Barker. Now in a downward spiral Barker could only hope to set the ship down gently and live so that he could walk back to the cave. Barker quickly disassembled and unlocked the controls, using his experience during his early 70's from flying Glider Planes to land the shuttle as gently as he could. The thick trees and foliage tore the large shuttle to pieces as it slowly skidded to a halt, nearly throwing Barker from the chair. The entire front of the craft peeled open allowing Barker to crawl from the wreckage quickly. He stood in a forest of massive trees over 16 feet wide with shrubs standing nearly half as tall as Barker. It truly was a place where Desoga could feel at home, where he could live comfortably, hunt, and even raise a family that he intended to create. The thought quickly snapped Barker out of explorer mode and into a mood of combat.

"Alright Desoga, if you want to go toe to toe with this old man one more time…..I'll oblige you." coughed Barker weakly.

From the looks of things Barker was about four days away from his crew, one day too long to do any good and by the look of the sky, night was quickly coming. Tired, beaten, and running low on steam the old Texan ran forward through the forest. He would have to find cover for the night and continue later and find some way to at least shave a day off of his trip.

-Desoga's Nest-

The crew weakly walked through one of the many catacombs their bodies feeling cold and heavy. Their breathing was strained and they felt tired, so very tired. Frame's gaze depicted a stony and hate filled expression that seemed to be powering him. Though his steps were clumsy he was still managing to force himself to take full steps. His concern about that man who practically fathered him who was now in the clutches of a madman boiled his very blood!

"Captain…. I think we made a mistake." wheezed one of the Security Team Members.

The feeling on a substance dripping into their skin still remained as they walked even though they were freed.

"Agreed, Captain I believe the Cocoons are equipped with some type of genetic defensive mechanism that affects a host upon prematurely exiting their cocoon. If this theory is correct I would assume the effects we're feeling will only become worse. It must be some form of incapacitation tactic to disable us until we can be re-collected." added Slovek.  
"What do you recommend Mr. Slovek?" asked Frame  
"Unfortunately I cannot recommend anything for this situation." replied Slovek before collapsing.

The others slowly followed one by one until they were all once again unconscious within the caves. The massive figure of Desoga slowly walked behind them. He was not mad nor did he display any hint of annoyance, his tail just flicked back and forth as he looked over them.

"And now children you've learned not to disobey your father and go running off." he began quite calmly before carrying them back deeper into the cave to the area in which he slept.

Again the Alien crewmembers were the first to awaken, all re-cocooned within their prisons though this time they seemed thicker. Desoga had increased the layers and unfortunately increased the process. Desoga lay curled around them using his massive body to warm them. As Remi awoke she was greeted with the sensation of a large warm and wet mass slapping the top of her head and moving over her hairline. As the grogginess cleared she realized that Desoga had his upper body lazily wrapped around her licking her hair, grooming her like a cat.

"As long as you still have this hairy mane it might as well be groomed." Desoga said, as though sensing her waking up.  
"H-How did you find us?" asked Remi as she shook the cobwebs from her head.  
"I can smell you now little one. As your father I am never out of range and you are never beyond my reach. I will always be able to find you, be it to hunt you or protect you." said Desoga in his neither angry nor annoyed tone.  
"So why did you let us escape so easily?" asked Remi.  
"To teach you. You've learned that leaving the nest now causes pain. I was following behind you the entire time allowing you to experience the consequences of disobedience. Knowing now the displeasure of escaping I know you won't try again." Desoga continued, still calm and still grooming his child to be.

Remi tired to pull her arms free but was again unable.

"I can see it in you now you are a strong individual. That you deeply care for the ones around you and you would fight to protect them. You will make an excellent daughter." Desoga continued.  
"I wouldn't count on it! So before you start making a family album and planning birthdays, we're going to escape." Remi shot sharply.  
"I will assume by your tone of voice that you are unharmed." began Sarkin as he looked over at Remi and Desoga.

Finally the beast's first expression climbed to his maw, it was a small smiled at Sarkin's consciousness.

"Define unharmed." Remi replied.  
"Are you injured?" asked Sarkin.  
"No, we're just turning into big glowing MONSTERS is all."  
"Your sarcasm is counter productive in this matter Miss Ylek. If you are unharmed please say so, your emotionally response to this situation is making it much more difficult than it needs to be." replied Sarkin in his stoic Vulcan tone.  
"Indeed it is Sarkin. That is a quality of yours I like. You are void of their animal instincts and emotions. You are already like me and my people evolved and controlled beings of superior intellect and creation. Though you have the body of an animal you are like me in the sense you are beyond the animal nature of your brothers and sisters." grinned Desoga, purring softly.  
"Am I to assume that you consider yourself and indirectly because of my Vulcan heritage me a superior being to humanoid lifeforms?" asked Sarkin.  
"I do."  
"Because of the fact that you are quote above animal instincts?" continued Sarkin, questioning the beast before him.  
"And because of our purity. I am not as foolish as to call my people perfect, but we do not age, we never grow ill, we are immune to most of your weapons, and we are always in contact with one another. I myself and sixteen thousand years old and still considered young when I am in the company of others like myself." answered Desoga, enjoying the questions of his son to be.  
"And were you converted into your current state in a method similar to this?"  
"No, I am of purest blood and of proper birth. But it doesn't matter my people are not o harsh to judge you for coming into our world through this method. I even know of an expect mother who's children would welcome your company and enjoying playing in the forests of our world." replied Desoga.

It was Slovak who asked the next question "Desoga, your species sounds, beyond fascination; however this is the first time I have heard or seen one of your kind?"

Desoga turned his attention to the Romulan-Vulcan Hybrid "My species dwells in area beyond what you call…"Known Space". We live on a forest world. With little making and more life." Desoga closed his eyes and thought of his Homeworld far off in the unknown. Of its lush green forests, the brilliant orange sky, and sparking violet waters.

Rami then spoke "If your world is so far away, how did you come to be here in the Alpha quadrant?"

"I have been traveling for many centuries, I have discovered a number of wormholes that allows me to move through space." He answered with little interest

"Pardon Desoga, might I pose a question?" Sarkin asked the large creature

"Of course, I will soon be your father, you may ask any question freely and I shall answer." Desoga said in his low voice.

"You say you are above animal instincts and emotions, correct?" The Vulcan inquired

"That is correct, I am a being of what you would consider great age and wisdom. And through my years of life, I have grown beyond animal instincts."

"Interesting, we Vulcans have a similar philosophy. We view our elders to be among the wisest of our race, my grandfather Saketh when he reached the age of 276 was considered one of the wisest and most respected members of Vulcan Clans. However it hardily anything compared to your age."

Desoga nodded his large head "indeed." He purred

"However, it strikes as odd…what you are currently doing to myself and my crewmates you do to spite Admiral Barker, would this not constitute as revenge? Which is a very basic and primal animal instinct?"

All the crew members who were awake turned and looked at Sarkin, what the hell was he doing?

Desoga was silent for a moment. He stared directly at Sarkin and the Vulcan stared right back.

Finally Desoga spoke "What I do is not…revenge. It is retribution." He said said in an attempted controlled voice; however they could all here the bitterness in his voice; small but present.

"Retribution?" Sarkin asked not understanding

"Yes, retribution for nearly killing me by trapping me under a mountain of rocks." He said angrily as he began to pace back and forth like a caged animal, the memory of that day still burned in his mind.

"And worse of all he reduced me a noble pure-blooded being to become the mere pet for that insignificant little speck Hasth."

"Interesting, I would have assumed that you and Hasth were allies in this endeavor." Sarkin said and in return got a blazing look from Desoga

"Allies! I would sooner choke on that parasites bones then be in league with him. The only reason I aided that filth was because without his help I would have died." Desoga spat.

After a few moments Desoga recollected himself and regained his calm cool composer.

"It is late…I must go out and hunt, I shall bring back prey for you all to eat." He said as he slipped away into the darkness of the cave.

When Rami felt for sure that he was gone she looked over at Sarkin angrily "Were you purposely trying to get him pissed off? Or are you just trying to pass the time?" She asked bitterly.

And then Slovak spoke "Well done Counselor." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Slovak." Sarkin said

"What the hell are you two pointy eared weirdo's talking about?"

"If you had listened Ms. Rami you would have learned several things."

The Bajoran was completely confused.

"We have just learned that Desoga is currently no longer in the employ of this Hasth." Sarkin said

"Which is not exactly a good thing." Slovak responded

"Why? Why is that not good?" Rami asked

"Because, if Desoga is as powerful as he claim to be, then there is no doubt that this Hasth will not let him live much longer."

At Starbase 3660 Commander Kelsey Covaks stood before the Holographic Communication Images (HCI) of Starfleet Admiral Chu and Romulan Fleet Commander Vuran.

"600 battle ships?" The Admiral said in complete and utter shock as she ran a hand through her short black hair.

"Yes Admiral, I formally request  
military aid to combat this threat." Kelsey said to hologram.

Cho bit her bottom lip "Alright, I shall send an alert out to all Starfleet vessels within that sector, And I shall also contact Starfleet Command and see if we can get Task Force out there." She said as he hologram disappeared.

Then Kelsey turned to Commander Vuran.

The Commander blinked once before speaking "A Starfleet Task Force would not have the sufficient numbers necessary to combat a fleet of 600." He said to Kelsey

"Yes Commander, which is why I asking if the Romulan Star Empire would be willing to send us some War-Birds?" She asked

The Commander blinked once again "Normally this kind of request would have to go through the Praetor-" He then smiled "However for the Covaks I am sure that matter can be over looked; I shall send a fleet of War-birds your location."

Kelsey smiled back "Thank you Commander." She said

The Romulan nodded and his image too vanished.

Kelsey let out a small sigh of relief; it was a small comfort to know that they would not be fighting this battle alone.

However she could not help but wonder…if it would be enough.

Meanwhile T'kah too was making a call.

When he had become the Sarkins assistant the Counselor had entrusted him with several high ranking security pass codes to the Vulcan High Command.

And right now T'kah was using one of those codes and Contacting the Ministry of Defense.

After entering several codes the Seal of Vulcan appeared on the screen and then was replaced with MinisterJilin.

"This is a secure Channel, who are you?" She asked

"I…uh…I am Assistant Counselor T'kah of the Starship USS Espial-"

"This channel is reserved for Former Commander Sarkin, unless he is present then I must disconnect our-"

"HE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED." T'kah shouted abruptly.

Jilinraised a brow, whether from surprise at T'kahs outburst or from the fact that Sarkin had been taken.

T'kah gave a speedy report on what had happened andJilinlistened to all of it silence. Only when T'kah had finished did she speak. "What is it you want Mr. T'kah?" She asked

"I would like for the Ministry of Defense to dispatch a small fleet from the Vulcan Defense Force to this location in order to help combat this enemy and rescue the Counselor." He said promptly.

Jilinblinked once and then tapped a few keys on her computer "Your location is far the Vulcan border."

"I know, but even small number of Vulcan Battle-cruisers can make a difference in this battle."

"Former Commander Sarkin is well known throughout the Ministry, his efforts during the Nova Pirate Rebellion is still remembered here. However his kidnapping is not cause to send out a fleet of ships far from Vulcan space."

T'kah clenched his fists, He had never realized how much he hated his species damn stoic uncaring voices in urgent matters.

"Please I beg of you, Counselor Sarkin and a lot of other good people have been taken, we need help, there is a enemy fleet closing in and they could threaten the entire alpha quadrant if they are not stopped." He pleaded.

Jilinstared at T'kah in cold silence she then tapped a few more keys on her computer "There are currently 40 Vulcan ships available and ready for use…They will arrive at your location." Then the communication ended.

Barker leaned against a tree; he breath came out in short ragged gasps.

He could not go on any further. Night was falling and he had been walking for hours. He had to stop.

Barker slowly slid down to the ground. He was thankful that the trees bark was somewhat soft and cushiony. It felt good.

The Admiral was tired, he knew that he should keep on walking, he needed to save his crew. But he was so tired and he could not see in the dark.

The was fading fast and Gregory's eyes were starting to close, he was starting to drift off into the realm of dreams when there was a rustling in a bush.

Barkers eyes snapped open just as something jumped out at him.

After Kelsey finishes up with her plea to the Romulans and the Federation, she meets up with Star Wolf who was waiting outside of the conference room. Officially, Star Wolf and her crew did not exist, so a conversation with major players in the Alpha Quadrant probably wouldn't help anything.  
"Do we have a plan, or are we just going to wing it?" Kelsey asks Star Wolf, who is obviously getting some looks from her uniform.

"We do have a plan actually," Star Wolf says. "One of our top agents is Liquid Falcon, it can infiltrate the flagship to get information on the whereabouts of your crew."

"Let me guess, Changeling?" Kelsey asks, getting no response, she cringes. "Oh no, please tell me its not..."

"As you've probably guessed, Liquid is an Undine," Star says. "I admit that I was a little uneasy about..."

"Captain, I'd feel a little uneasy about allowing the Undine, a species known for having infiltrated every faction within the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, sparking at least two wars, and being one of two known species that can stand up to the Borg, being anywhere near me," Kelsey says. "The only thing that is stopping me from objecting to this plan is the fact that we can't wait for a Changeling or something else to come and infiltrate instead."

They are joined by another captain, a Bajoran with long red hair, and a very concerned look on her face. "Kelsey, its good to see you again, I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances," the Bajoran captain says.

"Drash Laisa, I heard you where made captain of the Challenger, how's my old roomate doing?" Kelsey asks.

"Well, Starfleet's got the Challenger heading for the Andromeda Galaxy too, but after we got word about what happened, we re-directed to the Starbase in order to provide assistance," Laisa says as they continue their walk towards the station's conference room. "So, how many ships do we have now?"

"Eight ships, plus whatever Starfleet and the Romulans can spare, not even close to being enough to take down the enemy fleet," Kelsey says. "I've got some friends and favors I can call in," Kelsey says, though she knows its not going to be even close to enough. "The Dragoons might have enough, but I don't know how close their nearest ship would be."

"All the allies we have, and we can only get 8 ships, plus what support coming," Laisa says. "You mentioned the Dragoons, would they be enough to at least survive the battle against the fleet?"  
"The Dragoons helped us fight off entire fleets of Shaarot ships during the Dyson war," Kelsey says, referring to a conflict in the early 25th century against a species called the Shaarot, which her great-grandmother had been there when the war started. "They're infiltrators, they'll enter the Flagship and get what intel we need, and with the support your agent is providing, we'll be able to figure out where our people are in no time."

"Well, if something happens to them, you might finally get your own command," Laisa says jokingly.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Kelsey says. "You only made captain because you got lucky, this isn't 100 years ago. On top of what's going on now, we still have to deal with the Vulcans, and I wouldn't be surprised if they started looking for allies."

"There's still some species out there that would love to get a piece of the Federation," Star says. "Not the least of which being the Breen, they're still bitter about the incident with the Deferi."

"The Breen, now that's a group I don't want to have a run in with," Laisa says.

"Well, I need to get in contact with the Dragoons," Kelsey says, and moves back towards the conference room.

Inside, she inputs the data, and the holographic image of a felinoid male, similar in some ways to a Caitain appears a minute later.

"Commander Kelsey Covaks, its been too long," the Dragoon says, greeting Kelsey warmly.

"I wish it was on better terms, Tymos," Kelsey says, looking solemn. "I have come to ask the help of the Dragoons."

"Ask away, and we will see what we can do," Tymos says.

"I'm in a bit of a situation," Kelsey says. "I am at Starbase 3660, my ship has been assaulted by a massive fleet of 600 ships. We have asked for as much help as we can, the Federation and the Romulans are sending support, but I'm afraid it won't be enough."

"And so, you want help from the Dragoons," Tymos says.

"This fleet is a threat not only to us, but to the entire galaxy, perhaps even the universe," Kelsey says. "It is led by someone named Hasth, apparently he is an old enemy of Admiral Barker, we need as much help as we can get, and we need it here soon, or we will not survive this battle. Tymos, my family has asked for the assistance of you and your people before, we have never forced anything on you, and our friendship has lasted for three generations."

Tymos pauses for a moment, then speaks up. "Commander, we will give you what you have asked," he says.

"Thank you very much," Kelsey says, and the communication shuts down.

Meanwhile, in deep space a lone figure, hidden from any sensors is making its way towards Hasth's flagship. Liquid's species had evolved so they could survive in the vacum of space, and the FOX unit member was no different. The Undine latches onto the ship, entering the massive flagship through a hatch. It shifts and morphs, taking on the form of one of Hasth's soldiers, making sure that there is no one around, it enters the ship, and starts looking around for information that our heroes can use.

Kelsey paced in theCommandCenterof the Starbase. There was still no word from the Federation, Romulans or the Dragoon.

She knew that ships were on the way, but would they arrive on time?

The young Covak women sat down in the command chair and began to think. From what she had read about this Hasth in the Admirals Journals, she believed that Hasth was simply hanging back and giving her time to try and muster up a defense; which means that the stand would have to be made here.

600 ships though. Even with the combination of Federation-Romulan-Dragoon forces they would probably only get little over 200 hundred ships.

The doors of the Command center slide open and in step T'kah who seemed a bit twitchy. He walked up slowly behind Kelsey.

"Um…uh Commander." He said timidly as he tapped Kelsey's shoulder.

The Commander turned her head and stared coldly at T'kah. Although she had forgiven T'kah for what he had done due to the fact he had not been in his own mind. However she had not forgotten.

"What do you want T'kah? I am little busy at moment." She told him.

"I- I understand that Ma'am but uh there is something rather urgent that I need to-"

However his response was interrupted when the Communications officer shouted "Commander, we have incoming ships."

Kelsey sat upright in her chair. "How many?" She demanded

"I am reading at least a hundred ships coming out of warp." The officer answered.

"What are their readings, Federation? Romulan? Dragoon?"

The Officer preformed another scan "No ma'am, they are….Vulcan?"

Kelsey stood up in surprise "Vulcan? What the hell are they-" She then stopped herself and looked at T'kah who cringed at her glance.

"Did you know about this?" She asked him fiercely.

"I…I was told that they would only be sending forty ships…no a hundred." He told her truthfully.

Kelsey turned away from the assistant counselor "On screen." She ordered.

A Holographic screen flashed to life in front of her. And she stared at the Vulcan fleet.

There were D'Kyr class ships, they were typical combat cruisers used by the Vulcan Defense force. However what Kelsey was really looking at was the flagship. It was unlike most Vulcan design; usually elegant and graceful looking, more streamlined and oval.

However this one was different, it was streamlined however it was more triangular then oval. It somewhat resembled a spearhead. And it was no where near elegant it looked dark and imposing.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes. Something was amiss. It looked as if Vulcan had mustered up their entire defense fleet.

"Commander, we are receiving a hail from the Vulcan flagship." The communications officer told her.

"Open a channel and on screen." She ordered.

The image of the Vulcan fleet was replaced with the face of a Vulcan Female.

"This is Commander Sakonna, Military Advisor to Administrator S'val of Vulcan." Sakonna said in stoic yet imposing voice.

However this did not faze Kelsey. "I am Commander Kelsey Covaks, First Officer of the USS Espial Grace. Explain your presence in this system."

Sakonna stared coldly at Kelsey; who stared right back.

"By order of Administrator S'val we have come to aid our Federation allies in the repelling of this threat to the Alpha Quadrant and the retrieval of Sarkin of Vulcan." She said.

Kelsey responded with "My personal thanks to the High Command and Administrator-" Those words turned to ash in her mouth "-for sending us such a large fleet. Could you and I possibly have a few words though here aboard the Base? To discuss battle plans."

Sakonna stared at Kelsey and then nodded "I will arrive in the bases conference room." She said and cut the transmission.

Kelsey moved quickly. First she turned to the sensor officers "Get a readout on the Flagship, I want to know its design its firepower, all of it." Then she rounded to Communications "Send a coded signal to the Federation and Romulans inform them that Vulcans have sent a large fleet." And finally she turned to T'kah. "And you came with me." She said as she marched off to the turbo lift with T'kah following behind.

The minute the doors shut she turned and face T'kah. "What would cause the Vulcans to suddenly send a hundred combat cruisers?"

T'kah thought for a moment and then answered "S'val doesn't know that Sarkin has defected. He therefore sees the Counselor still as a major player in the Conspiracy. So he sends the extra ships in order to get him back."

"So they could care less about the other members of the senior staff." Kelsey said through gritted teeth. "What about this Sakonna? What can you tell me about her?"

T'kahs face darkened "plenty Ma'am." T'kah had retained some of the S'vals knowledge for the Mind Meld and thus knew a few things about his personal Staff.

"Sakonna public title is Military Advisor to the Administrator; She took over after Sarkin became an Ambassador. However what she really is, is S'vals enforcer. She might look and act like a Vulcan but she is not. She is cold manipulative, sadistic women who would kill an entire planet if it benefited Vulcan." He said bitterly.

Kelsey thought that information over and nodded her head. "Alright, listen to me T'kah go back to the Grace and stay there. We don't want S'vals lackey to figure out that you are no longer their puppet. I will contact you when she is off the Base."

T'kah nodded and the Turbo lift came to a stop. Kelsey got off when the doors opened but T'kah remained. "Good luck Commander." He said with a salute as the doors slide closed.

Kelsey gave a weak smile and the proceeded to the Conference room.

She arrived and stepped through the doors. Inside and looking out through the Viewport was the Sakonna. Dressed in a dark brown jumpsuit worn by the Vulcan Military.

Sakonna turned her head and stared at the Commander. "Kelsey Covaks." Sakonna said with just the tiniest almost undetectable tone of distaste.

"Ms. Sakonna. Now about the battle strategies. When the others arrive we are going to form a defense web to-"

"Let us dispense with this pointless formalities Covak, I know you did not call me aboard this Base to discuss battle plans." She said with old fashioned Vulcan arrogance.

Kelsey smiled "Alright then, lets start off right, What the hell is a Vulcan Armada doing out here. So far from their own system?"

Sakonna did not even blink. "We are here to retrieve Commander Sarkin."

"Funny I thought you were here to help us repel the Alien invaders that threaten our Quadrant." Kesley said as she sat down in a chair to make herself comfortable. "At least that's what you have told us. It seems kind of odd that the High Command would send out all of these ships just to retrieve one Vulcan."

Sakonna stared coldly at Kelsey "It is the request of the High Command that we aid you in this matter, However it is the Order of the Administrator that we retrieve Commander Sarkin and bring him back to Vulcan."

Kelsey folded her hands and leaned back in her chair. "Interesting considering 'Counselor' Sarkin left the High Command." She remarked.

"My government has come to the Conclusion that a great man like Sarkin should be wasting his time here in Starfleet, he should back on Vulcan; where he belongs."

Kelsey then sat up "Speaking of your government. I couldn't help but notice your flagship, Very interesting. However I think under the Vulcan-Earth treaty your Military was barred from creating any new breed of warships unless sanctioned by the Federation Security Council."

Sakonna blinked once "That is not a new battle ship. It is a redesign of one our old D'val Class Star-cruisers. We have updated it to serve as capital ship for defending the Vulcan border."

Kelsey knew that she was lying. However she played her game. "Really, very interesting. Well I hope you don't mind if I send a scan of your vessel to Starfleet Command."

"Feel free, anything they check will simply confirm what I have told you."

Their little game would have continued if the Kelsey's Comm badge had not beeped. "Commander we have an incoming message."

Kelsey hit her badge "Go ahead."

"The Romulan and Federation Fleets are just dropping out of warp. And the Dragoons are on their way."

"Thank you for the update. Tell them I will be up on the bridge shortly." She responded.

She then turned her attention back to Sakonna. "I am afraid we will have to cut our conversation short."

"Very well, besides I need to send message to the Administrator." Sakonna said as she tapped her wrist communicator and transported off the Base.

Kelsey sat in her chair for a minute longer and then left. She needed to greet the Romulan and Federation fleets.

Stardate 81007.5

"C-captain I wanna go home!" began one of the Security Officers in the cocoons practically in tears.

The majority of the crew had begun acting erratically shortly after Desoga returned with their freshly killed meal and plucked vegetables which Desoga cooked for them over an open fire. He had force fed them and didn't seem angered when Remi and Frame attempted to spit his food back at him. He simply forced them to swallow their food as soon as he forced it into their mouths, humming to himself. The new behavior took the form of panic, a feeling of being unsafe, home sickness, and a seeming regression of the crewmen's minds. Frame on the other hand only seemed to become more and more determined to force his way out of the fleshy cocoon with brute force, as Remi attempted to use her fingernails to cut her way out.

"Just hang in their Donahue, Sarkin what are you doing over there. Come on Counselor talk to me." said Frame as he continued his powerful struggle in his cocoon.  
"I am attempting to address the massing psychological issues in the crew, however I have been unable to restore them to a state of calmness." replied Sarkin.  
"Well what do you expect? Vulcan poems and pep talks aren't going to calm people down when they feel like they're turning into monsters!" replied Remi.  
"I have come to the conclusion through my investigative 'pep talks' that this is more than fear or stress. I have been listening to the responses of Ensigns Donahue, Lester, Weather, and Baker to my questions and therapy and determined that their minds have been steadily digressing the entire time we've been imprisoned. Lester has sunken lower into his cocoon after claiming he felt cold even though our captor is currently curled up in front of us using his body heat to warm us and had prepared a large fire within sufficient range of us to provide enough heat for the current estimated temperature outside the cave. He also claimed to feel unsafe outside and needed to hide and seemed to express a growing sense of safety regarding Desoga. I can only assume that there is a mental side effect that occurs during the transformation process to ensure that we do not attack or leave Desoga upon the end of our transformation." replied Sarkin.  
"So we're going to start losing our minds?" asked the Kobali Sensor Officer.  
"I cannot say at this time as we do not exhibit such side effects at this time. It could be that we are somehow immune, that the others have become deluded with fear and digressed, or that we have superior mental restraint than the others." replied Sarkin.

Frame continued pushing the bulk of his body weight into his cocoon and wiggling his arms back and forth as he tried to free an arm to attack the organic mass around him.

"Keep looking into it Mr. Sarkin. Let me know if their conditions worsen and please try to talk Lester out of that cocoon! He has no idea how completely withdrawing inside of it will effect him." ordered Frame.

- Meanwhile-

Barker had tracked the rustling in the bushes near him to a large cave on the ground with a massive sleeping pile of giant silly looking multi-colored feathered lizards where one of the creatures quickly awoke and scurried outside as another returned to the pile. They seemed to have assigned guards to patrol the area against nightly predators. An intelligent plan for the animals, but they showed no sign of being an advanced species. As he neared the cave one of the creatures awoke making a sound similar to "Yoop!" and slowly waddled over to him on its four legs. Barker remained still studying the creatures in amazement, his inner Xenobiologist taking over as it approached. The creature froze and stared at him, the others quickly awoke at the creature's Yoop alerting them of an unknown creature o close to their nest. Several moments passed before the guard creature poked Barker with his snout. Barker moved back from the creature but kept his arms low. The creature tried this several more times, tilting his head in curiosity as he identified Barker as a thin and small creature who, to them, did not make them think of the hunter animals that preyed upon them. Quickly, as though assuming that a large creature was hunting Barker, which may be the case, forced Barker inside and onto the pile before retuning to sleep. The others on the Pile returned to sleep and Barker soon followed. It had been an eventful day and Barker needed his rest for the coming morning for he was going to try and ride one of these creatures to Desoga's cave. Even though it would still take him a day or more Barker could use the help, and besides he rode horses back on Earth. The same principles couldn't differ that much for giant feather covered yooping Lizards, right?

Kelsey stared down at the long table of the Conference room aboard the Espial Grace. There was Admiral Chu with Captain Drash Laisa sitting next to him. The Romulans had sent Fleet Commander Vuran. Commodore Tymos of the Dragoon Armada, and sitting at the far end of the table was Sakonna. In that room some of the greatest powers of the Alpha quadrant had gathered.

"Alright here is what we were able to gather up." Kelsey said as she brought up a holographic image of one of the Ma'lau ships. "From what we have found out in Admiral Barkers journals one of these things is the equivalent of three Universe-Class starship." She said grimily.

Admiral Chu sighed "That is not good, even with our combined fleets. If they have that kind of fire power we cant go on an all out assault."

"Which is why Admiral we must relay on perfect strategy." Kelsey said as she turned to the screen behind her.

"Now Hasth expects us to just sit here and wait for him to descend upon us like a wolf amongst sheep, but we wont give him the chance. We shall strike first."

The screen then came alive with dots. The Red dots represented Hasths fleet. TheOrange; Federation, Green; Romulans, Blue; Dragoons, and Yellow; Vulcans.

"Our plan is for the Federation to begin engaging the enemy fleet, now the Vulcans will use their ships to cover our left and right flanks; Vulcan ships have superior shielding and should be able to provide enough cover fire." Kelsey said as the dots moved into position.

All present noticed that the Dragoon fleet was well protected behind the defensive line and the Romulans had not been moved at all.

Sakonna spoke up about this. "Why is it that our entire defense is focused on the Dragoon fleet, should we not be moving them up to the front lines to aid the Federation assault? And why is the Romulan fleet remaining behind?" She demanded without even raising her voice.

Kelsey glared at Sakonna for a moment before answering "I think that Commodore Tymos can answer your first question." She said as she nodded to the Dragoon.

Tymos stood up from his chair "For the past several years the Dragoon Empire has been working on a new type of energy weapon. We call it the IPC or Ion Pulse Cannon." He said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"What does this new weapon do?" Commander Vuran asked with interest.

Tymos cleared his throat "The IPC rather then focusing on a singular target will fire a massive burst of Ion energy capable of engulfing the smallest fighters to the largest cruisers. Once the burst hits the targets all of the ship shielding, propulsions, and weaponry are disabled." He told the officers who seemed impressed; except for Sakonna who then asked "And how many of your ships are equipped with this new weapon?" She asked.

Tymos faltered a bit here "Well these weapons are still the in the experimental stage, only 30 of my ships are equipped with them."

"Experimental stage, we are to place our trust in a weapon that for all we know could not work." She said in a tone that might have qualified as disdain.

Vuran stared coldly at Sakonna. "Why must you Vulcans constantly seek to berate everything? If these weapons do work then we will hold a major advantage, if they do not work then it is of little consequence." He said

"Little consequence to you perhaps, but not to my fleet, we are the ones fighting whilst you and your fleet stand back here like the cowards you are." Sakonna said to the Romulan.

Vuran stood up from his chair and looked like he might strike Sakonna when Kelsey slammed her hands down on the table. "STOP THIS-" She yelled. Everyone stared at the young women "-fighting will get us no where, we need to focus on the enemy, if we start fighting with each other then we have already lost." She told them

Vuran stared at the Sakonna with a hard gaze but then he returned to his seat.

"And also Commander Sakonna, the Romulans will not be hanging back out of the battle, quite the contrary in fact." Kelsey said as she turned to view screen which once again readjusted itself.

This time the Romulan fleet was moving away from the Starbase and heading in the direction of Hasth Fleet, however they were taking a path that would take them up behind the enemy.

"When we have engaged the enemy and drawn their firepower out. They will be so focused on us that they won't suspect a surprise attack from the behind. The Romulans will drop out of warp; cloaked and surround the enemy. And then they will unleash enough phaser power that could turn a planet to slag."

All of the rep's nodded their heads, even Sakonna had to the admit the plan seemed logical.

"Now our main focus should be Hasth's flagship." Kelsey said as an image of Hasths ships appeared on the screen. "Now according to the Admirals logs a frontal assault on the ship would be useless, it alone has enough firepower and shield strength to put the Cardassia Primes planetary defenses to shame."

Kelsey tapped a few keys on the board and the image changed. "So what we need to do is focus on hit and run tactics. We are going to send in bombers protected by fighters to go up against the ship. Small bombers and fighters should prove to be a difficult target for such a massive dreadnaught. Instead of causing any major damage we will focus on small pinpricks. Not enough to destroy the ship but enough that it will force Hasth to retreat and the rest of his fleet will follow him." The young Covak said and she finished her battle plan and decided she should end it with a bang. "And together, with our combined fleets, we shall turn back this evil tide

The collective military powers stared at her for a moment and then they all started to clap enthusiastically; except for Sakonna who simply tapped her hands together.

-Meanwhile-

Hasth sat alone in the throne room of his flagship. It was where he came to brood and plot; surrounded in the darkness. On the walls hung the skull of slain enemies, glorious prizes of the hunt, trophies of the fallen. He had a spot specially reserved for Barkers skull.

Oh how he hated that man. One little human should not cause him, the great Hasth so much trouble. And yet Barker did, slowly growing from a minor annoyance to Hasths greatest adversary.

Even when Hasth had stricken Barker with that deadly disease that was slowly causing Barker to rot from the inside out; that damned insect still continued to pursue Hasth across the galaxy.

But no longer, Barker was now in his custody and he would make Barker watch as he destroyed the Espial Grace, with all of the crew still on it.

Hasth chuckled at the thought of seeing that withered olds mans face when Hasth reduced that ship to nothing but dust.

And then would come the torture, much torture, and then only when Barker had been broken and begging for death; would Hasth being the 'merciful' god he was, grant it.

Hasth leaned back into his chair, a wicked toothy grin on his face; similar to that of the Cheshire Cat.

He then leaned forward and pressed the comm switch, "Captain, inform the fleet, to prepare for battle."

-Meanwhile-

Things were not looking good for the officers. Despite Sarkins attempt to keep up the moral more of the Officers slipped deeper into the cocoons, until the only ones left were Rami, Frame, Slovak, and Sarkin.

Desoga watched the four of them from the back of the cave. 'These ones are stronger, none have lasted this long before.' He then smiled 'They shall be good children.'

Slovak clicked his tongue and then sighed "Did you ever think this is how it would end Sarkin? Trapped in mucus and being turned into a monster?" He asked.

Sarkin looked over at the science officer, his eyes that had once shined were now dull with dark lines forming. "No, I had come to the conclusion that I would die in my sleep due to old age."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP." Rami yelled, she looked almost rabid, her eyes were red from lack of four days sleep for fear of slipping into the cocoon. She was breathing heavily as well "GOD I CANT STAND THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICES ANYMORE." She screamed.

"LT. COMMANDER." Frame barked. The sound of the Captains voice brought Rami out of her temporary lap of hysteria. "I…im, sorry captain." She said quickly. Rami took a few deep breaths trying to clear her mind.

Frame then looked at his other officers "And as for you too, enough with your gloom and doom talk; that is an order. We are going to get out of this." He told all three of them. Although he was trying to convince himself as well.

Lack of sleep was sapping the energy out of all of them. And all four of them could clearly tell that it would not be long before they too entered the cocoon.

Sarkin began to mutter something under his breath.

Frame looked over at the counselor "What was that Sarkin?" He asked.

The Vulcan looked up "It was nothing sir, I was simply saying a prayer." He said

Rami lifted her head "I thought your people didn't believe in god." She said thinking that the green blooded goblin finally lost it.

Sarkin looked over at Rami "we believe in place callked Sha Ka Ree a paradise beyond comprehension. And in that place dwells a divine being. Who in our hour need sent Surak to enlighten our people." He said.

Frame gave a weak smile. "Why Counselor, that almost sounded poetic."

Sarkin stared up the caves ceiling. "Anyway, the prayer was not for me, it was for my sister." He said absently.

Rami eyes widened "You have a sister?"

Sarkin nodded "Yes, A younger sister." He said

Frame thought of his own family for a moment, of his sweet kid sister Hanna "What's her name?" He asked

Sarkin looked over at his captain and said one word "Sakonna"

-Meanwhile-

"Come on you old thing, yaahhh." Barker said as he kicked his heels into the sides of the big feathered lizard.

The creature gave a squawk and then began to run again. With the Admiral gripping the vines he had fashioned into reigns.

For the old Texan capturing one of these things had been a breeze. Using some fruit he had seen these things eat, he had lured one of the larger of the flock away. And then using some vines he was able to trap it. The rest was all elementary.

And now Barker atop this creature rode to Desoga's cave, he sumerized that he would reach it by sunset if he continued at this pace.

Gregory gripped the reigns tightly. He would save his crew, he would not allow them to be transformed into Desoga's 'children' or a better term was minions. He would kill Desoga before that happened.

However one thing still kept creeping up inside his mind. Even if he saved his crew…how the hell were they going to get off this planet?

Barker rode on.

Rami's heartbeat was irregular. She fought to keep her eyes open, and they were wildly rolling around the cave, trying not to focus on anything in particular but at the same time to keep concentration. The Captain, the Science Officer and the Counsellor were all also trying not to slip into the toxic cocoons. Sarkin's quite prayer for his sister kept a steady, lulling rhythm, and Slovak seemed to draw comfort from it. Frame stared angrily at Desoga's massive scales, occasionally struggling against the ooze - it seemed that his rage was the only thing keeping him out of noxious slumber. Which was good, seeing as he had a seemingly infinite supply.

"Jerrod…" Rami moaned, eyes wide, "What are you….?"

"Commander?" Frame's brows formed one strong, furrowed line over his angry gaze.

"It's him, Captain!" Rami was breathless, "Jerrod, I thought you were gone forever…" She groaned as her muscles went into spasm, but her face was bright as she frantically looked at an empty space. Slovak and the Captain looked worried.

"Miss Rami?" Slovak craned his neck to look at where the Security Chief was staring, "…There's nobody there."

"Of course there is!" her voice was hysterical, her gaze intense, "It's Jerrod, he's there! Right there!" She strained towards a point, tears pooling around her eyes, "I knew you'd come back, I knew it! Your Pagh must be reaching out…k'avor ma'tna kor…" She broke down into rapid bajoran.

"Commander Rami. You must get a hold of yourself." Sarkin cut in, "You are experiencing a hallucination."

"_Balikam, pavrak._" she growled, not taking her eyes off her hallucination, "K'ha-"

"Lieutenant Commander Rami Ylek!" Frame barked, (he knew enough bajoran to understand her curses) "Concentrate! Think! Whoever you think is there, he isn't!"

Rami began to cry. Tears silently poured down her pale cheeks, but she continued to gaze longingly at the man who she saw. He walked up to her and brushed a hand across her face. 'Listen to them, Ylek. You know they speak the truth.' He spoke to her in bajoran, and she replied in kind. 'I don't want you to leave again…" Her eyes began to close.

"Commader, stay strong!" The captain briefly panicked over the potential loss of his Tactical Chief, but Sarkin was quick to take over.

"Talk to me, Commander Rami."

"No…" She moaned.

"You must talk to me, Commander."

Her eyes snapped open, "I don't want to!"

"Good, keep talking."

"You annoy me."

"You have made that evident."

Rami began to close her eyes again.

"Commander Rami!" Frame almost shouted, "Open your eyes and talk to the Counsellor! This is a direct order!"

Something Starfleet stirred in her head, "Yes, Captain…"

"Keep her conscious, Counsellor. I can't lose her."

"Sir." Sarkin nodded, "Commander Rami, tell me, who do you see?"

"None of your goddamn business, Vulcan."

"Answer his question, Miss Rami." Frame growled, back to his furious glaring.

"His name is… was… Jerrod." Rami's voice was cold, analytical. "He is a bajoran male, one hundred and eighty four earth centimetres in height, Caucasian, brown…brown hair and eyes the colour of the fire plains."

"What happened to him?"

Rami glared at him, "Now, listen, you -"

"Commander!" Frame warned.

The woman ground her teeth together. "He is - was - a…a colleague. He died."

"How?" Sarkin continued his interrogation.

"In battle…" Rami was fading.

"Commander, how did you meet?"

There was silence. Worried, the Captain looked over at her, but her eyes were steadily open. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She cleared her throat. "I was the leader of a division in the Bajoran Resistance when Cardassia attempted to recreate the Occupation. We were hidden in a small outpost, when a group of Bajorans, having fled from an attacked village joined us. We were gathered around a campfire, and one of them began to play an old Belaklavion, one that he had recovered from the flames of his burning home."

All three were listening carefully. Unknowingly to her, Rami's story was keeping them concentrated on not falling to the cocoons. She herself was lost in her recount, and she no longer cared that she was opening her past to them.

"He played so sweetly, so sadly, that I couldn't help but get drawn in to the firelight, closer to him. I was young, too young to be in a war. He looked at me and smiled a sad smile. We walked in the valleys of Bajor, we fought together, we…" she trailed off.

Sarkin nodded, "What happened then?"

"We were ambushed. He died. Took a knife to the eye. It was instantaneous."

"We're sorry, Miss Rami." Frame said softly.

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

"Fascinating." Desoga rumbled, "You really are strong children. Nobody has resisted long enough to induce hallucinations before."

"Raka-ja ut shala morala…" Rami began to chant, an old prayer from Bajor. She blocked out the creature's presence with her grief alone. "ema bo roo kana... uranak... ralanon Jerrod... propeh va nara ehsuk shala-kan vunek …"

Deep in the caves of Desoga, in the dark rock formation, the team held their last hopes together as Rami's prayers echoed through the caverns.

Kelsey groans as she sits in the Captain's chair, with the crews of so many ships that would rely on her orders in order to survive the battle coming up. Vulcans, Romulans, Dragoons, and Federation, her family had barely ever had this much pressure on their shoulders, nor had they ever had 300 ships under their command.

"Commander Covaks, the fleet is waiting your orders," one of the surviving bridge officers say, they all turn to look at the young Commander.

"Open a channel to all ships in the fleet," Kelsey says, entering commands.

"Channel open," the tactical officer says.

"This is Commander Kelsey Covaks of the USS Espial Grace," Kelsey says. "Today, we are given a great task, to deal with a threat greater than anything we have ever faced before. All ships, set course heading 2.16 mark 2 maximum warp, engage!" She orders, and the ships jump to warp. "ETA to Hasth's fleet?"

"Two hours," is the response.

"I'll be in the ready room," Kelsey says, and enters the ready room, sighing to herself she looks out the window at the stars speeding past as they travel through warp. As much as she hated to admit it, she was really a rookie, she had only been picked as the First Officer of the Espial Grace after showing her worth on board the Arlington, she had many concerns about the Vulcan Restoration, and she had good reason to be.

In 2410, the USS Constance had been sent to the future, which wasn't unusual, Rachel Covaks had been sent through time on more than one occasion. The exact time period hadn't been revealed, but there was references to something that many had feared for years, a Federation Civil War. The Constance had been thrown into the middle of a battle between the futuristic USS Juliet and the rival faction known as the Terra Federation, a war of ideologies that had split the Federation and the Alpha and Beta Quadrants in half. The exact reason behind the rise of the Terra Federation was unknown, but they where highly Xenophobic and had a tendency to enslave or mass murder species that did not conform to their perfect ideals.

Kelsey had heard the story of the Federation Civil War for years, and she had only one concern, that the war might be the result of the Vulcan Restoration. She had to make sure that the information about the Restoration was not released to the rest of the Federation.

"Computer, access files in reference to the Vulcan Restoration and Captain Rachel Covaks' records of the Federation Civil War," Kelsey says, and starts going over the data, then remembers something and activates one specific log record. "Computer, run log," she says, and the image of a woman similar to Kelsey, only with her hair in a braid, they where fairly close in age too.

"Captain's personal log, stardate unknown," the voice of the young Federation captain says on the recording. "Captain Aeosha of the Juliet still refuses to give us all the details of the Federation Civil War. But what we have began to piece together is that something happened in the early 26th century, over 100 years after we will return to our own time period. An incident involving one of the Federation's oldest allies that may become the turning point to this entire incident. I may not live to see the beginning of this Hell that I have witnessed, but I can only hope that my decedents will do their best to unravel this great mystery, before it is too late."

"Close the log entries," Kelsey says, leaning back, this was more than she could take in, was the Vulcan Restoration the beginning of the Federation Civil War? If so, it was now even more important that they stop the Restoration before it is too late, or perhaps no matter what they try, the war will happen eventually.

Back on board Hasth's flagship, the disguised Undine Liquid Falcon is making its way through the ship. Years before, he had been trained to infiltrate the Federation, and at the height of the conflict, he had been caught trying to infiltrate the ISS Basilisk. Instead of being executed, the FOX unit had convinced him to turn traitor, and he used his infiltration skills to help the Federation instead of hurting it now. He was trying to access the computer systems to get an idea of where the prisoners where, he didn't even know if they where on the ships, and captain Star Fox would prefer to know either way.

Stardate 81007.5

The Espial Grace was alive with activity as all hands shored up the ship for battle. Kelsey, having been thrown into command due to all the Commanding Officers being thrown off the Bridge, sat in the Command chair looking out the main viewer plotting and thinking as her fleet of 300 ships slowly charged forward for battle. According to the file, Hasth had a very bad habit of constantly upgrading his ships be it through design or weapons his ships were seldom the same in battle twice. One of the FOX operative had contacted her moments ago and informed her that they were already working on a way of extracting the information from Hasth's ship and all they' have to do is retrieve their agent. In the long run that would mean the fleet she had assembled could break off their attack sooner, get out of the area before they suffer too many casualties, and retrieve the Senior Officers quickly. God only knew what condition they were in of if they were even still alive.

"Ma'am there are several Ma'lau vessels incoming." called T'pan, the Assistant Security chief.

"What!" asked Kelsey as she quickly looked over at the Vulcan sitting in front of the tactical station.

"They are of a different configuration from the six hundred we encountered in Hasth's Armada. They are running on vastly different power sources and emitting nearly completely opposite engine emissions. They are also less heavily armed and are not making any attempts to power their defenses." reported T'pan.

"Are they within hailing distance Mr. T'pan?" asked Kelsey.

"They are, and they are hailing us now."

"On screen." ordered Kelsey.

The screen quickly winked from an image Warp space which Kelsey had been staring at to a Ma'lau in greatly different green armor. He was covered in strange mystic symbols and glyphs and wore a strange mostly green tribal set of body armor and cloth.

"Seldom is there a fleet so large mustered in this empty, open, and lawless area of space between galaxies. The criminals who reside here lack the resources and desire to make such a large battle fleet, which means only one thing to us." began the Ma'lau in the green metals and cloth armor.

They lacked the heavy armor of Hasth's troops and their tribal markings were much different than the symbol displayed within Hasth's Blood Clan.

"I'm sorry but we're currently on a search and rescue offensive and time is a factor. I regret to inform you that this meeting will have to wait." replied Kelsey.

"We all admire your drive; we wish to assist you in destroying the Blood Clan." replied the Ma'lau with a smile.

"You know of our attack against the Ma'lau Blood Clan? And you're fine with us attacking one of your own?" asked Kelsey, momentarily pausing as she finally turned all of her attention to the screen.

Again the Ma'lau smiled this time chuckling.

"Your sympathy and concerns are a welcome display Commander, but we feel no ties to the Anti-God. The Leader of the Blood Clan is an affront to all things holy and sacred; to even speak his name is considered blasphemy and the greatest of all offenses in public settings. He is unwelcomed in our world and is undeserving of the name Ma'lau and is a leader of chaos and all things wicked. Our species lacks a unified governing body and is instead lead by six clans of great power. His clan seeks to gain dominance over our race by destroying all who oppose him and by kidnapping and enslaving all those around him. It is even told that the skull he wears over his face is that of his own mother! His lies of our goddess and his relation to her is nothing short of spitting in her face! The Hound Clan is a group of scavengers and atheists who turn a blind eye towards the Unholy One's lies. The Stalwart Clan believes that our Goddess wishes us to be warriors and that they can conquer the Blood Clan and absorb their members into their ranks and the Zealot Clan is almost as bad as the Blood Clan! They think that we must rain the teachings of Meshk should be forced upon others through war and force. Truly we of the Chimba Clan must be the ones to rise to power over our race or all will suffer."

"Our Federation laws forbid us from getting involved in your politics. We couldn't be able to aid you in the systematic destruction or absorption of the other clans but we do welcome your assistance in defeating Hasth." replied Kelsey.

"We would never ask you to, however I fear that you may be overly optimistic. The 600 ships that Hasth has with him currently are merely his bodyguards. His true Armada numbers in the thousands and his ships are far stronger than ours. However we will be able to aid you in damaging his fleet and holding them off long enough for you to retrieve your information." replied the Ma'lau

"I would greatly appreciate your assistance." replied Kelsey.

Kelsey released a low sigh of relief; at least now the casualty rate would be significantly lower. However her guard was still raised, her first encounter with the Ma'lau painted a less than trustworthy picture as Hasth was a creature without mercy or regret.

"Splendid. If you would grace us with your presence our Leader will finalize our unified battle plan with you. I am but merely a Guardian; I cannot be the one to order our Clan's vessels into a fight with the Unholy One's armada." replied the Ma'lau.

"Pardon?" asked Kelsey.

"Surely you did not assume that I held such a high rank that I could order our Fleet of hundreds into battle. I was simply ordered by Lord Chimba to see if you were willing to create a partnership. I apologize if I hadn't made that obvious. You may bring a Guard Detachment with you from your ship if it will make you feel more comfortable." replied the Ma'lau.

Kelsey bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes. Of course this couldn't have been that easy, however she needed a little added muscle for her attack against Hasth. The skull wearing madman had already displayed a disturbing amount of knowledge when it came to the Espial Grace. Had she had been anyone else she'd have assumed that he had built the ship himself or at least Captained it. He knew the Grace's blind spots, her defenses, her offenses, and everything in between.

"Alright, I'll be being over to your ship within the hour. I will bring three Security Detachments with me fully armed, as a security precaution." replied Kelsey as she looked over at T'pan and motioned with her head for him to go and prepare a team.  
"Oh excellent, and if you would please inform the other Leaders of your Fleet and have them present that would be met with much appreciation." replied the Guardian.

Meanwhile

The Undine quickly made his way towards the airlock to await his retrieval as the Ma'lau Blood Clan Warriors marched about around him. The Main Hall of Hasth's flagship was the last room he had to pass through before he reached the service ways which would allow him to sneak off to the lower levels of the ship undetected.

It was another flawless mission, he had copied libraries worth of information on the tyrant leader of the Blood Clan which would not only aid in the rescue of one of the Federations oldest and most decorated Admirals, but bring the Admiral's arch enemy down for good. However as he entered the Main Hall he knew instantly that something was amiss. The lights were dulled and the room which was normally crowded with soldiers was now empty.

"Do you think I am stupid?" echoed the low and vicious voice of Hasth.

"I beg your pardon your Lordship?" asked the Undine innocently as he looked for Hasth who was currently hiding outside of the Undine's vision.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I think the question is straight forward enough that I needn't explain it." replied Hasth who stood leaning lazily against one of the metal pillars holding up a section of the roof.

"No sir." replied the Undine.

"THEN WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME! Do you think I wouldn't notice a forced entry onto my ship? Hmm? That I couldn't spot out an intruder among my men? Do you think that I don't know who you are, that no one's ever tried this before?" asked Hasth.

"My Lord, I mean no disrespect but…."

"STOP MOCKING MY INTELLIGENCE BY PLAYING DUMB! If you drop this façade now I may choose to show you mercy!" yelled Hasth as he dropped down from the ceiling in front of the Undine with a loud and heavy thud.

The Undine stood frozen before Hasth as his piercing eyes stared him down. The Undine, while being able to shape-shift, still felt a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, an air of fear encompassed his thoughts. It was at that moment the Undine realized Hasth didn't blink, his orange/yellow eyes continued staring at him endlessly growing stronger in intensity.

"I can tell you're conflicted, you're not sure whether to continue acting in the hopes that I'll believe you or to show your true identity and do what you came here to do, assassinate me!" said Hasth as his eyes finally blinked.

"What?" asked the Undine.

"Oh yes, I've dealt with people like you before. What, did you think you were the first to plot against my life? I've had thousands of worms try to stand against me, all of which I have returned to the dirt from whence they came!" growled Hasth.

The Undine realized that while Hasth had figured out he was an imposter; he was mistaken in why he was here and still unaware why he had snuck on board his ship. Hasth was sill unaware of the large amounts of data the Undine had stolen. However as the Undine remained silent, Hasth's patience wore thin.

"Still nothing to say, Assassin? You're still sure you can get me to believe that you are indeed one of my followers? Allow me to take that delusion away from you by telling you I know the names of every one of my followers as I have carved a symbol onto their scull, each one slightly different. And the one carved on the armor you have stolen belongs to a young one whom I know you are not!" roared Hasth.

It was now; with absolute proof he would be unable to fool Hasth that the Undine finally began to take a defensive stance to guard himself against a coming attack. Hasth in the meantime now grinned wildly, having forced the Undine to expose himself. Hasth quickly swung his left arm forward towards the Undine, which the Undine immediately blocked. However that seemed to be exactly what Hasth had intended as he quickly threw his right fist forward and into the Undine's stomach. Having been distracted and unable to react quickly enough Hasth's fist found its mark and struck him in the gut. The spikes on the back of Hasth's glove not only pierced the thick plate on the Undine's stolen armor's stomach, but also managed to pierce his skin as he was raised into the air by Hasth's right arm. It took little effort from Hasth to hold the Undine in the heady forty pound armor in the air with only a single arm. The Undine quickly swung a foot into Hasth's ribs, forcing him to drop him.

"Now Assassin, let's see what you're made of as I know that is not the blood of a child of Meshk." grinned Hasth as he looked down at the blood on his spikes with a look of enjoyment.

The Undine quickly drew the large Pistol-like sidearm on his armor and pulled it from its sheathe. Hasth quickly swung his leg up and knocked the weapon from the Undine's hand as he fired a shot which missed wildly due to the kick. Before the weapon even hit the ground Hasth was already driving his elbow into the Undine's neck repeatedly. The Undine, who was slowly loosing the armor on his neck, quickly stumbled backward and grabbed Hasth's arm. In a swift motion the Undine twisted and spun around, hurling Hasth over his shoulder and across the room which allowed the Undine time to retrieve his dropped sidearm. However Hasth was only angered by this assault, already back on his feet as the Undine stood back up with the gun. As the Undine turned to take aim, the entire of act of grabbing the fallen Disrupter Pistol and standing back up after having bent down taking only a few seconds, Hasth charged forward and head butted the Undine in his already injured stomach which send him over backwards. Following up his attack Hasth quickly used the tip of his foot to kick the again dropped weapon into the air and into his hand without ever breaking eye contact with the Undine as he hit the ground and clutched his stomach.

"Come, come now, the last Assassin was at least able to draw blood from me! You make this disappointingly easy!" hollered Hasth as he opened fire.

Realizing that he was under fire the Undine quickly rolled out of the way of the coming disrupter bolts and jumped to his feet and ran behind a pillar.

"COWARD!" roared Hasth as he holstered the Disrupter Pistol and charged forward.

Hasth's arm shot forward and tore through the stone pillar which the Undine took refuge behind. As the large chunks of the stone column shit through the air the Undine turned and rammed an elbow into Hasth's face and quickly followed up by using his other hand to punch Hasth in the ribs he had kicked earlier. The Undine began to unload a series of punches into Hasth ribs and face, the spikes on his gloves causing Hasth additional pain. However due to his thickened skin which came with old age Hasth remained uncut and soon his rapidly growing rage allowed him to power through the punches. Hasth slammed his arm down as the Undine delivered another punch to his ribs, grabbing it and holding it to his side as he punched the Undine again in his injured stomach. Hasth punched the Undine again and again, quickly building speed and each time puncturing skin as he began to practically gut the Undine before him. Attempting to avoid having his organs spilled form his insides the Undine pulled back but was unable to break Hasth's iron grip on his arm. Slowly the armor on his stomach was being reduced to nothing and the cuts grew deeper and deeper. Acting quickly the Undine swung his foot into the back of Hasth's knee and forced him to topple over. Hasth's grip on the Undine's arm remained unbroken even as he fell, which caused the Undine to be pulled forward with him. As the two hit the floor Hasth immediately rolled over on top of the Undine and began to beat on the Undine's upper torso and face. Breaking from the character of a Ma'lau grunt which he had disguised himself as the Undine used his incredible strength to hurl Hasth off of him and across the room. This time Hasth landed on a portion of the stone pillar which he had broken and clutched his ribs which were now screaming out in pain.

However the Undine realized that Hasth would return to his feet as he had before and despite the fact his species seemed inferior to the Undine race, Hasth seemed more than capable of killing him with his bare hands and also seemed to be immune to the toxins in their blood. The Undine quickly pulled himself out of the Ma'lau armor and assumed his true tripedal form before leaping into the air. Hasth slammed a fist down into the ground and threw himself back to his feet, only to see a giant purple figure escape into the ventilation system and the stolen armor fall to the ground empty. With his foe escaping his grasp Hasth reared his head back and roared into the sky, his demented eyes practically bulging out of the skull he wore on his head before he drew the Disrupter Pistol and fired it several times into the ceiling. The Undine quickly used his powers of telepathic communication to reach out to the mind of Captain Star of the Anaconda just as a bolt from the Disrupter shot through his third leg.

"My mission has become compromised Captain, and because of several injuries I will be unable to exit the ship through the airlock. I will require you to transport me out of this ship once you are within range." grimaced the Undine.  
"COME BACK AND DIE WITH WHAT LITTLE COURAGE YOU HAVE!" screeched Hasth as he continued to fire into the air.

Stardate 81007.5

The grand armada of ships flew through warp, stars zoomed past them. However a group of ships stood out from the rest. These ships resembled Hasths's greatly, they possed a great deal of spikes and spires all around them. However unlike Hasths blood red ships these one's were a more ivy green color.

It was aboard this ship that Kelsey, Tymos, Sakonna and Vuran (who was there via portable holographic projector); all of them there to meet this new ally.

Accompanied by twenty of the Espial Graces security staff they walked down the halls of the massive ship lead by the Guardian.

All around them they saw other members of the Ma'lau race. All of them dressed in green armor and wearing helmets with tribal markings on it.

"How do we know that we can trust the Ma'lau?" Sakonna asked as she stared around the reptilian aliens.

The Guardian looked back at the Vulcan "Because the Great Chimba would have destroyed you otherwise, however instead we seek to aid you in fighting the false god." He said as he lead them further down the hall until the finally stopped at a sealed door.

"Chimba is behind these doors, I shall wait here whilst you speak with him." The Guardian said. "But I must ask that you leave your guards and weapons out here…weapons are not permitted in this room."

Kelsey looked back at the others and nodded her head. Tymos and Sakonna were a bit reluctant in giving up their weapons but did so. And all four of them entered the room.

The inside of the room was light with dim lights on the wall, great banners with strange markings hung on the wall. And at the end of the room stood a great statue. The statue was that of a Ma'lau female. The statue was made of stone, however it was covered with metal armor. In the left hand of the statue was a long spear and in the right was a sword.

And beneath the statue was Chimba; who kneeled before it. He remained kneeling for a few more minutes. The party of four not saying anything and then he stood and turned around to them.

Kelsey noticed several differences between Chimba and Hasth, First off was Chimba was much skinner then Hasth had looked, almost frail. Also he wore a helmet whereas Hasth wore a skull. And finally his tusks seemed to be growing closer to his nose then out of his cheeks like the rest of the Ma'lau that they had seen.

Chimba bowed his head "Greetings, I welcome you aboard my ship." He said. Each officer returned his greeting. And then Tymos asked "Who is that Statue of?"

Chimba answered immediately "It is the great war goddess Meshk, the one who watches over the Ma'lau people. The greatest of the Hunters and in whose name we fight for." And suddenly his voice became hard "and that parasite Hasth is her ungrateful off-spring. He is unworthy to be of her noble blood, and to wear the skull of his own mother on his head is blasphemy." He hissed in rage.

"You seem to dislike Hasth." Kelsey commented.

Chimba nodded "He is a false-god, he has betrayed our people. He has been driven mad by his own thirst for blood and conquest. The other clans refuse to stop him so I in the name of Meshk shall do this."

"Are you simply seeking to use us in helping you fight this in this holy war of yours?" Sakonna asked.

Chimba immediately faltered. "Oh no…no no no. I seek to aid you." He said quickly. "I have come to propose an alliance between my fleet and yours. Together we could fight against Hasth and drive him back."

"And how many ships do you have in your fleet?" Tymos asked hoping for a large number.

"I currently have 700 hundred battle ships with me. If we combine your ships with mine then we shall have 1000 ships. Enough to defeat Hasths guard fleet."

"Guard Fleet, are you saying there are more?" Kelsey asked

Chimba nodded "yes many more, thousands more. The 600 he has with him is just his personal guard. If he defeats you here he shall call for them and they shall sweep across your Quadraunt like a plague."

"And that cannot be allowed." Kelsey said.

Chimba nodded and then held out his hand. "So what do you say, shall we work together. Combine our ships, knowledge, and resources and defeat the anti-god Hasth?"

Kelsey looked at Chimba's hand and then grasped it firmly. "I think we can work something out."

-Meanwhile-

Hasth finally stopped his shooting and withdrew one of his favorite weapons. The force whip; it was one of his personal creations. Using a long winding coil attached to an energy rod, when it was activated it generated a great deal of electrical energy. On its highest setting it was enough to heave metal in half, and when on its lowest setting and when it touched flesh…well lets just say the pain was beyond excruciating.

He activated the whip and sparks of blue lighting came snapping out it. He then brought the whip back and then forward.

The coil zoomed past and wrapped itself around Liquid Falcons leg. The Undine let out an ear splitting scream of pain as eclectic currents coursed through his body; paralyzing him. The alien fell to the floor with a loud 'THUD'. Hasth deactivated the whip and walked over to the twitching Undine.

Hasth had a crazed grin on his face as he stared down at the being. He then raised one of spiked boots and kicked Liquid Falcon in his side. The Undine grunted in pain.

"Pathetic, simply pathetic, your skull is not even worth being added to my collection." Hasth said as he kicked the Undine again.

Liquid Flacon sent out one more telepathic signal hoping his captain heard his cry for help.

Hasth then brought his foot above the Undines face and held it there. "Know this though Undine. When this universe is kneeling before me, I shall set my eyes on Fluid Space next." And then he brought his foot down.

However instead of hitting flesh and bone it hit the metal floor. "WHAT?" Hasth cried.

Then suddenly the red emergency lights started going off, the comm system then blared "LORD HASTH, SIR A FLEET OF ENEMY SHIPS HAVE DROPPED OUT OF WARP." A warriors voice boomed and echoed across the ship.

Hasth eyes narrowed his eyes; so the little assassin was beamed off the ship. Then he touched his wrist controls and teleported himself to the Helm.

The moment he appeared on the bridge every warrior there stood at attention and bowed. However he quickly dismissed them and stared out of the view screen. He saw ships that had just dropped out of warp and some that were still coming.

"How many?" He asked one of men.

"So far we have counted two-hundred battle ships my lord." Said a tactical officer.

"Who leads this fleet?" He demanded as he sat in command chair/throne.

"It seems that the Espial Grace is leading the attack."

Hasth folded his hands, so the little Commander had decided to actually make the first strike. Not that it would do her any good.

"Order my ships to launch their fighters and converge on the enemy. Let us wipe this rabble from the galaxy."

-Meanwhile-

Kelsey sat in her chair and stared out the view screen, she saw a good portion of Hasth's ships launch their fighters.

"Commander, your orders." A helmsman asked.

"Order the Commodore to bring his ships equipped with the IPC to move forward and ready to fire, but only on my orders." She said as coolly as she could, but she felt so nervous. But she would not show it, if the leader of the fleet showed any kind of weakness then it would spread to everyone else.

"What is the arrival time of the Commander Vuran and Chimba?" She asked.

"Fifteen Minutes ma'am."

Kelsey had convinced Chimba to drop out of warp and then reenter it to join up with Vurans fleet. Both of them agreed that the surprise attack combined with appearance of Chimba would really knock Hasth off of his game.

"Then lets get this party started with out them."

-Back Aboard Hasth's ship-

Hasth sat in his chair watching the screen, not even blinking. Something was wrong.

None of the enemy fleet had launched their fighters to combat his own, they had powered up their weapons and shields only. And what's more, they had actually moved thirty of their own ships to the front line while the stronger ships pulled back.

Either this Commander Covaks was very stupid or something else was going on.

"Our fighters shall engage them in 20 seconds sir." The officer said.

Hasth did not respond, he was still watching the ships. Trying to put something together in his mind.

"15 seconds"

The dark lord saw the 30 ships turn, there sides now facing the fighters. Why would they do this, his scans had said that their shields were not even up.

"10 seconds"

Hasths eyes suddenly widened, his fighters were walking into a trap.

"5 seconds"

"PULL THEM BACK, PULL THE FIGHTERS BACK NOW." Hasth screamed.

But it was too late.

-Back Aboard the Espial Grace-

"FIRE." Kelsey hollered.

Suddenly the 30 dragoon vessels fired their weapons. At first nothing happened but then a huge ring of purple energy shot out of the ships and went speeding towards the great wave of fighters.

The pilots in the fighters must have just realized they had walked into a trap but those in front had no escape they were immediately caught in the attack. Those in the middle were also taken in, only those in the far back managed to make a quick pull out.

The moment the Ion Pulse touched those ships they became dead in space. Unable to move or fight.

Everyone in the allied fleet (except the Vulcans) cheered in success. And Kelsey smiled and then she stood up and then made her new order "All ships engage the enemy."

Hasth roared with rage, he grabbed the nearest warrior near him and then hurled the unlucky soul across the room and against the wall; breaking his spine.

Hasth then returned his attention to the battle. "order all our surviving fighters to regroup and then break off into subgroups with the fighters that have not been launched." He hissed and then added "Then order fifty ships to form a battle line, I want them to pump all of their energy into their forward shields and weapons. And tell the captain that if that line is broken then I shall have their heads."

"Yes Lords Hasth." Said one officer as he circulated Hasths order to the rest of the fleet.

Hasth then turned to another officer "Also I want 300 ships launched, with the enemy held at the line, we will encircle them and pick them off one by one." He said. As he sat back in his throne.

First blood had been the Covak women, however Hasth did not fear, this battle would still be his.

-Meanwhile with Frame and the Others-

It was sometime at sunset, at least they thought it was sunset when Slovak fell. At first he had simply started babbling a bit about temporal paradox's when he suddenly fell quite. When Sarkin Rami and Frame looked over they saw the poor science officer head vanish inside the cocoon.

None of them said anything after that for awhile. They all remained in stony silent. Until finally Sarkin said something. "Captain, I have a solution."

Frame looked over to Sarkin, the captains face somewhat brightened at the idea that the counselor had and idea "What is it?"

"Vulcans when they are captured and know that help is not coming…can perform a technique known as the Vala'nam. We use our telepathic abilities to destroy the area of the brain that control our heart and lungs…I can use that ability on the three of us to-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE COUNSELOR." Frame yelled "I WILL HAVE NONE OF THAT TALK."

Sarkin blinked at Frames outburst and Rami flinched.

"WE ARE ALL GETTING OUT OF HERE. EVERY LAST ONE OF US. EVERY OFFICER BROUGHT HERE WILL RETURN TO THE GRACE AS THEY WERE." Frames voice roared throughout the cave.

And then came Desoga's chuckling. "kukukuku you still don't get it do you pup. You cannot escape. You should simply accept your fate." Desoga said as he strode into the cavern.

"I shall never accept it, neither shall my crew. We shall resist to the bitter end." Frame growled.

"Ahhh so stubborn, much like myself when I was a pup." Desoga smiled "But look around you my son, you three are all that remain, and even now you continue to grow weaker and weaker. The others have accept their fate and soon you shall too."

Desoga then return to his place in the cave leaving Frame to use some his remaining strength to try and break free of his mucus prison. While tears simply streamed down Rami's face and Sarkin lowered his head.

Barker dismounted the Avian-lizard and stood outside of the cave. He hefted the phaser rifle in his hand and then turned to the creature and removed the reigns from his beak. "Sorry my friend, but this is where we part. Go on back to your family." The old man said as he gave the thing a quick smack on the backside.

The creature gave a loud squawk and ran off back into the woods.

Barker started into the cave, then gripping the rifle he walked straight into the belly of the beast.

-Meanwhile-

"All Phaser cannons fire, break that line." Kelsey yelled as the mint green phaser beams fired at the Ma'lau ship.

The battle kept constantly changing favors. Hasths ships had set up a blockade preventing Kelsey's fleet from getting past to the main area of the Hasths ships. And the enemy kept on trying to box them in however the Vulcans kept on fending off the Ma'lau before they could do such a thing. The Dragoons were unable to fire off another Ion Pulse without at least an hour recharge, any attempt to do so might cause a massive power surge; causing the ship to destruct.

So for now it was all up to phasers and shields.

The Side shields of the Grace took a heavy shot and the entire ship shook. Kelsey nearly fell out of her chair.

"Damage report." She ordered.

"We have lost side phasers, and power loss on decks 7 and 12." An officer exclaimed.

"I want those phasers brought back online." Kelsey said. She then looked out her view screen and saw a Federation ship explode. Where was Chimba and Vuran?

-Aboard Hasths Ship-

"My lord another one of the Federation vessels has been destroyed." A warrior told Hasth.

The Ma'lau lord smiled "Excellent. Order our ships to redouble their efforts, I want to break through those Vulcan ships so we can end this battle." He said.

"At once my lord." The Warrior said with a bow.

Hasth leaned back in his chair. Things had been a bit shaky at first, but now once again victory was within his grasp. Once this fleet had been destroyed he would call for the rest of his armada and then-

Suddenly Hasths entire ship shook violently. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he roard in frustration that his train of thought had been broken.

A warrior looked at the counsel. "A fleet of ships has dropped out of warp on both sides sir." The warrior said completely surprised.

"How many and what are their markings?" Hasth demanded.

"100 of them are Romulans. And 700 of them are…." The warrior fell silent.

"Who is it?" Hasth hissed.

"Th…they belong to…the Chimba clan." The warrior said.

Hasths eyes narrowed. "What is that little annoyance doing here?"

The entire ship shook again.

"Lord Hasth they are engaging the fleet on both sides." One of the warriors said.

Kelsey smiled as she watched the combined Romulan and Ma'lau fleet engage Hasths forces.

The tides had now turned.

Hasth's ships had been caught off guard by the arrival of 800 more battle ships. And that temporary confusion was all they needed.

The Romulan War-launched a wave of anti-matter torpedoes and bombarded the enemey ships. And Chimba's fleet seemed to know exactly where to hit some of Hasth's ships.

Soon all of space was alight with phaser fire and explosion.

With the arrival of their allies the Federation, Dragoon, and Vulcans seemed to find renewed strength. Their ships charged at the enemy line with a newfound ferocity.

Hasth dug his claws into the sides of his chair. He had not prepared for this. The arrival have 800 additional ships had not been anticipated. Nor had he expected that little pest Chimba to actually grow a spine.

His entire ship shook again.

"Lord, the Federation Bombers are attacking us!" a warrior cried.

"What happened to our support ships?" He demanded.

"They are busy trying to hold the line, the rest are engaged in battle with The Romulans and the Chimba clans fleet."

The ship shook again and one of the counsels exploded.

Hasth sat back in his chair just as he saw one of his ships explode in a fiery blaze.

The Ma'lau lord began to contemplate his situation. Under normal circumstances fighting against an enemy fleet would have been a trivial matter. But currently he was facing five determined enemies. The Federation, The Dragoon, The Romulans, The Vulcans, and now the Chimba clan.

He could call the rest of his fleet to come in aid him however it would take too long for them to arrive. At the rate the battle was going he would end up surrounded on all sides. And although he had a number of strategies prepared for this situation; any of them would deplete his numbers rapidly.

He was left with one option…one that he hated.

"Order a retreat." He said quietly.

"What my lord?" The warrior asked.

"Have our ships to fall back to our space, Order our frontal ships to maintain the assault and hold the enemy back though."

"But my lord without support those ships will be de-"

However Hasth silenced the lowly warrior with a glance.

Hasth looked out his view screen and muttered under his breath "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day."

-Aboard the Espial Grace-

"Commander Hasths fleet is pulling back." The sensor officer cried with joy.

The crew of the Espial grace cheered.

"Order the fleet to continue our attack, lets give these people a reason to stay out of this area of space for awhile."

"Yes commander." The Communications officer said.

Suddenly Kelsey's comm came to life with the sound of Captain Star Fox's voice. "Commander, we have just stabilized Liquid Falcon, he has some good news."

"What is it?" She asked.

"He knows where The Admiral and the others were sent."

Stardate 81007.5

With Hasth forced to fall back and the information gathered, and the majority of the fleet remaining behind in case Hasth returned, the USS Espial Grace raced towards the planet where Hasth had released Desoga unaware of what tortures the Officers were enduring. Desoga had spent the entire morning tending to his young to be, waiting excitedly as several of the cocoons grew at least two times larger. Frame, Rami, and Sarkin were in dire straits having endured the constant assault of their prisons' genetic tampering, managing to fight off the urge to submit to the cocoons and sleep with nothing short of raw willpower.

"Just keep fighting, Barker can't be too far off." grimaced Frame as he felt something similar to a bite on his stomach.  
"You have great confidence in the old pup, it's admirable. However you're making this far more difficult than it has to be. This should be a happy occasion for you, you are transcending to the ranks of a superior species and being freed from the life of prey." said Desoga.  
"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not writing songs to thank you!" replied Frame with a growl.  
"It is of no consequence, you will eventually yield to your exhaustion and you will undergo the molting process and come to love and accept me as your father. I can only hope that eventually you will give me the respect you have given Barker." replied Desoga.

There was a brief pause as Desoga returned to the now pulsating cocoons of Lester, Baker, and Weather. For the last three or more days Desoga had done nothing but confuse the senior officers. What for Desoga started out as a revenge ploy had turned into seemingly genuine care for the Officers who were slowly being transformed into his new children. Barker seemed to be the farthest thing on his mind for the last two or three days.

"Well if nothing else you've put up a good act." spat Rami.  
"Act?" asked Desoga as he watched the cocoons.  
"Toying with us this whole time. As if your ability to rewrite DNA isn't bad enough, you've been mocking us with your children speeches ever since you captured us." replied Rami.  
"You wound me my daughter. My words are nothing but sincere, I greatly look forward to having you all become my children. Your fight and loyalty let me know you'd be a great sister to the others; you fight with all of your strength to protect them. It is a quality of yours I like. Sarkin and I share a calm and collected mind; we are both calm in chaos and constantly studying the situation at hand. His wisdom will be greatly placed in a body of my people. Frame's raw power, hope, and energy roar with the voice of my kind. He is strong, dominant, all qualities that show me when he comes of age he will be a good son to raise my future pups. All of you share certain qualities I wish in all of my pups." replied Desoga.

Before Rami could open her mouth the massive beast leaned down and placed a kiss upon her forehead. It had been ages since Desoga was free from Hasth's constant beatings or petting and he was enjoying it. He was quickly growing interested in completely settling down on this massive planet and raising a small family here, leading a normal life as he had wished to ever since he had first met Barker those many years ago. However Desoga's constant attempts to adjust the cave to make it feel more like home for the monster were quickly interrupted when a small yip sounded from one of the cocoons. Desoga instantly spun around and turned to the cocoons of Ensigns Donahue, Lester, Weather, and Baker as he watched the cocoons of Lester, Weather, and Baker which had grown to considerable size jerked slowly this way and that. Their new internal weight caused the sacks to hang low towards the ground as the creatures inside now stirred. Desoga was blown away with anticipation, joy, and amazement as he watched small weak paws paw at the inside of the white balls of resin. The rest of the crew however looked over in horror and sadness as they realized that three of their crewmates were gone.

"In my time with Hasth I realize now how cold I had become now that I am in the presence of purity and beauty. When I was first taken to that god awful pit and I was forced to watch Hasth savagely beat those animals who you all consider special I was made sick to my stomach. Even I knew that prey should never be tortured as such, when I eat and animal it is for food as nature intended, but to see a living being even of such limited complexity being beaten to within an inch of their life is a sight I could not bare. At first I refused to eat them as their faces were stained with sadness and pain, and eating them was only that monster's way of torturing them more. When I openly defied him by refusing to eat, he beat me in ways I still to this day cannot fathom and starved me for days. Over time my sympathy was worn thin, I needed to eat and they were the only food provided. I convinced myself that in a sense, I was doing them a favor by freeing them from further torture. After awhile it stopped bothering me all together. But now sitting here at the birth of innocence, my own children I can see how far I had fallen. This collar on my neck is a constant reminder of my weakness, from this day forth I choose to return to my people roots and the simple life I once lived. I will remain on this world with my children and enjoy its solitude and peace. The rest of this universe is full of hate and evil, I will use my own two hands to keep this place safe and free from the terrors I witnessed with Hasth. In time I will invite others of my people here and forge a place where we can raise our young in a world where they can romp and play free of care or worry." began Desoga as he watched several claws tear through the thin white material.

Slowly, yipping and yawning, three miniature versions of the massive beast Desoga clawed their way free from the cocoons and slipped down onto the ground. Had Desoga had eyes tears would have been streaming down his face as he reached down and cupped one of the pups in his massive hands. The spines on their back were soft in comparison to the rock-like overlapping plates on Desoga's back.

"I never thought that I would be able to cradle such beauty within the mere palm of my hands." smiled Desoga.

The three remaining conscious crew members looked over at the three new creatures in shock, aw, and terror as it looked up at Desoga. For a brief second they seemed to hope that somehow that Lester, Weather, and Baker would somehow be alright, that they'd still be the three Ensigns they were and that somehow this all could be reversed. A hope that was shattered when the small creature opened its mouth and spoke.

"Da?" it asked.  
"Yes, that's right." smiled Desoga lovingly.  
"Not the end I'd wish for." shuddered Rami.

-  
Meanwhile

Barker wheezed and coughed profusely as he pulled his old body up the rocky cliff which led to the cave that Desoga was living in. Barker prayed that the beast didn't move to another location, if he had all would be lost as Barker would have no idea where the beast would move to on such a large and lush planet. For Desoga and his people scaling this wall would be easy, but for an elderly man at the age of 166 with a condition which nearly suffocated him every deep breath it was damn near impossible. But still, he knew that he had to not out of obligation or some kind of rule, but because these people were his crew and in a way his family and he'd be boiled in oil before he let something happen to his crew. Like the way his older brother Eustace used to protect and look after him as a boy back in South Bend Texas. However after the days of stress on his old body and minimum food Barker was running on fumes and quickly faltering.

"Come on Greg, you can do this. You used to climb mountains when you were eighty seven you can do it now you old timer!" grimaced Barker to himself as he neared a flat step which led inside of the cave.

His arms trembled and his legs quivered as he forced himself to keep climbing. Though it seemed that any minute that his muscles would give out and he'd fall down the mountain to his death Barker kept himself going by telling himself just one more rock. Over and over again, just one more rock, just one more rock until with one last push he rolled up onto the stone slab which led inside of the cave. As Barker wheezed to catch his breath he began once again to cough like mad. Rolling over to his side Barker spat out some of the tarry liquid which was rotting his lungs and watched as it fell through the air towards the tree tops below.

"That's why I stopped climbing mountains." nodded Barker as he remembered how hard it had gotten for him to push himself like this.

Barker lay there on his back for several moments as he coughed and wheezed, slowly catching his breath. As his tired green eyes drifted down towards the entrance of the cave he noticed a massive pile of rocks blocking the entrance. Each rock was twice the size of a watermelon and probably weighted over sixty pounds, which meant it would take Barker at least three hours to move them himself. Before the crushing feelings of despair or defeat could set in, Barker's comm. badge chirped which signaled that the Grace was now within hailing range.

"Espial Grace come in!" began Barker as he tapped the badge.  
"Admiral, is that you? Are you alright sir, where are the others?" asked Kelsey over the comm.  
"Beam a security detail down to my position immediately Commander! I'll explain everything when we beam back to the Grace, just maintain a standard orbit in the meantime!" ordered Barker as he quickly threw himself to his feet.  
"As you command Admiral." replied Kelsey before Barker closed the transmission.

Several shimmering pillars of blue light danced atop the rock surface where Barker stood and quickly formed Ensign Strong and the rest of Security Team Breaker. Strong's foot slipped as he materialized and quickly alerted him to the fact of how high up they were. Barker wasted little time before he charged towards the rock and started pulling at one of the stones.

"Security Team Breaker reporting sir!" saluted Strong.  
"Men, start moving that rock. The rest of the Senior Officers are inside undergoing kinds of torture only the good lord knows!" hollered Barker.  
"The security Chief's inside there?" asked one of the Security Officers before charging towards the wall of rocks.

Within seconds the Security team was quickly trying to force the stones out of the way as Strong rolled up his sleeves. Barker and the others quickly looked back at Strong as he began to yell at the top of his lungs. The red light on his implant flashed before becoming a solid red as he ran forward. Practically spitting as he yelled incoherently to himself Strong hurled the rocks like mere pond stones over the edge of the platform. Within a few seconds Strong had cleared the majority of the stones a slammed a fist upon his chest several times before the solid red light on his implant began to bling and return to a dull flash, calming him.

"W-well what are you guys waiting for? The Admiral said the Chief was in there didn't he?" asked Strong with a shaky voice as he was quickly calmed down.  
"Son, remind me when we get back to the ship to personally talk to your previous commanding officer." said Barker before the team quickly ran into the cave.

It took Barker and team Breaker only moments to run through the deep cave and reach a small series of stalactites which they took cover behind. Just ahead of them they saw several small creatures yipping and playing with an overjoyed Desoga and tired looking Rami. Sarkin and Frame were the only other ones beside Rami still visible as their heads stuck out of the top of the cocoons. Another two cocoons split open and allowed two female creatures who were once Security Officers to slip out and quickly join their new brothers at play.

"Daddy, will Rami soon be ready to play with us? I want to play!" smiled one of the male creatures.  
"Yes, yes I think so my son." smiled Desoga as he looked over Rami.

Having a creature which he could call son was a feeling Desoga could never hope to bring words to. He had finally found Heaven, a place where he could go back to a life void of the evil he had seen in the belly of Hasth's ship. The Senior Officers on the other hand were not looking very well; they were paling and seemed to be glowing as they quickly sunk into their cocoons.

"Desoga!" roared Barker as he ran out from cover.

Desoga instantly snarled as he forced his new children behind his mighty form. His tail lashed violently behind him as he roared like a lion. With his Phaser drawn Barker slowly forced himself forward towards the cocoons of the Kobali Sensor Officer, the rest of the Security Team, Donahue, Frame, Slovek, Sarkin, and Rami with the team Breaker right behind him. Barker periodically jumped and made like he was about to charge Desoga which made the beast flinch. As team Breaker grew within arm's length of the cocoons Desoga reared back like he was preparing to lunge. Reminding him of their first encounter, Barker shot at the ceiling and caused several small rocks to drop in front of Desoga. Desoga's roar bellowed as he jumped back from the rocks, remembering all too well the day his windpipe was punctured.

"We're too old to keep doing this." said Barker, breaking the silence at last.  
"Then leave my home and take your kind with you! There's nothing for you here!" roared Desoga.  
"Barker? Daddy, why is the Admiral visiting?" asked one of the creatures, vaguely remembering Barker.  
"My god, what have you done to these poor men?" asked Barker.  
"LEAVE! You have no business with my children!" roared Desoga and he took a low stance.  
"I'm not leaving without what's left of the Security Team and my Senior Officers." replied Barker.  
"You will not have my children Barker! They're mine! They are my pups!" snarled Desoga.  
"I'm not taking your children Desoga; they've already been branded by your DNA, but I'm not leaving without my crew." replied Barker.  
"Chief, Chief can you still hear me?" asked Strong as he pulled at her cocoon.

Barker slowly lowered his Phaser as Desoga slowed his breathing and began to return to his more calm state.

"I'm willing to let you live here Desoga, in peace. Raise your family, enjoy your peace, but don't take mine from me. Haven't you had enough pain from Hasth? Can we just call it even this once? I swear I'll leave, I'll take my crew, my family and leave you here with yours, I don't want to see anymore death or pain or hate. Not today, I told you almost one hundred years ago that we're better than this." began Barker as he slowly moved forward.

Desoga slowly growled as he backed up. His eyeless glance shifted from his young pups who didn't understand what was going on to the sight of Security Team Breaker scrambling to help their sickly looking crew in the cocoons.

"Come on you great old thing you! Damn it, for once use that great mind I know you have and just think about what I have to say! Is it worth it, to hurt me to cause pain to innocent bystanders, can you justify this Desoga? Or have you just become that old and sour!" asked Barker.  
"I already have a family which I love without condition and who have shown me the mistakes I have made in my past, I see no reason to not only take yours but to do it in front of my young. They deserve a better role model than that. Take your family and leave old pup." replied Desoga lowly after a brief pause.  
"Thank you Desoga. Now there's something I've need to make right after all these years. Espial Grace, send Doctor Mohinder down to my position. I see no reason for you to suffer that collar Hasth put on you now that you're free." continued Barker.

Desoga froze as he raised a hand to his throat.

"You can remove this terrible indignity and allow me to breath once more?" he asked.  
"I'm willing to chalk that up to us being young and stupid. There's no reason you should face an eternity with a scar from a poor decision of youth." replied Barker with a small nod.

The two shared a brief moment of silence which spoke over a century's worth of words before Barker tapped his badge.

"Espial Grace, beam us up. Tell Chief Medical Officer L'Ann bring a medical party and meet us in transporter room one." called Barker.

The cocoons and officers soon dissolved leaving only Desoga and his family in the cave. L'Ann quickly caught Frame as the group materialized and the crewmembers that had been cocooned fell forward. The other Doctors quickly caught the others and eased them down onto the floor.

"Doctor…. I was beginning to think my last memory of you would involve your Tribble making golly eyes with my sideburns." smirked Frame weakly as he squirmed around in pain.  
"Shhhh, hold still Captain. You're going to be alright, I'm here." purred L'Ann as her tail slowly wrapped around his waist.

The Doctors quickly removed the large growths which the cocoons had been creating and had been boring into their chests. It took them several hours before the crew were ready to be moved but soon everyone recovered from the surface were in sickbay and on the mends. Desoga in the meanwhile looked out and a beautiful sunset with his children using his own mighty lungs to pull the cool night air from the sky and into his body for the first time in what seemed like an eternity without the collar around his neck. Faintly in the darkening sky Desoga looked up and pointed as the Espial Grace could be seen flying off away from the planet.

Relieved that the ordeal is finally over, Kelsey retires to her quarters to get some well-earned rest, when the computer on her desk begins to buzz.

"Incoming message," she says in wonder, noticing the transmission is coded, and heavily encrypted, no one on board would be able to listen in on this conversation. "Okay, computer, initiate transmission."

The image on the screen turns to show the smirking image of Captain Star Fox.

"Captain, this is an unexpected surprise, I would have expected the Anaconda to have finished their business by now and be on your way," Kelsey says.

"Commander, you of all people should know that FOX doesn't just leave," Star says, leaning back in her chair. "I actually wanted to congratulate you, the Boss says he's going to try and pull some strings, get you your own Command after the exemplary performance you gave in the battle with Hasth's fleet."

"Yeah, well tell your Boss that I'm not interested," Kelsey says, and the look on the FOX Captain's face is described simply as shocked. "Yeah, I know a little bit of a shock, huh? No one's ever turned down an offer from FOX, but I want to reach Captain by my own skill, not because some hotshot Admiral pulled the strings so that I could get it."

Star chuckles a little bit. "That's exactly what I told him you would say, the old Covaks family pride, huh?" She says, shaking her head. "Very well, we won't do you any favors for now, but the offer is always open. Truth be told, your skills are wasted as the First Officer of this ship, you could be a great Captain."

"Yeah, but I'm not willing to sell my soul to get there," Kelsey says.

"We'll be in touch, Commander Covaks," Star says, and the transmission is cut.


	23. Episode 4

Stardate 255019.5

Recovery

L'Ann swept the medical tricorder over Lt. Commander Rami's cerebral cortex, purring contentedly. All the officers involved in the 'Desoga' affair, as they referred to it, had responded excellently to treatment. Those who had suffered the toxic cocoons longest were still somewhat addled, but L'Ann's expertise would soon have them out of quarter confinement and back on their feet. The three who had remained conscious had made almost a complete recovery. The Caitian was very impressed with the Captain's resilience - the permeability of human skin, and general Terran weakness compared to Vulcan and Bajoran physiology should have rendered him unconscious before many of the other officers. The Security Chief sat patiently on one of sickbay's beds while L'Ann made some final checks and administered something from a large hypospray. Rami winced as the medicine mixed into her bloodstream.

"Still stinging, is it?" L'Ann shook her head, her bangs rippling over her shoulders, "You'll need to come see me tomorrow at the same time, then. It means you still have alien toxins in your system."

"Okay. Thank you." Rami nodded her gratitude to the Chief Medical Officer and took off without another word. L'Ann's tail twitched sadly as she watcher her go. She was certain in her abilities to cure the physical side effects, but there wasn't much else she could do to speed up the survivors' mental recovery.

-

"So, 'Nebula of Tranquility', eh." Frame, hands behind his back, stared out into space. "And you say you need our sensors?"

The Talarian nodded. A Federation Science Fleet had rendezvoused with the _Grace_ near a small dwarf star with its own system of four E-Class planets and one M-Class planet hosting a pre-warp civilisation. Three representatives, Frame, Sarkin and Slovak were holding discussions in the conference room. Of course, it was pure formality.

"Very well, Mr Imtar, Mr Johnson, Miss Tarik." The door beeped, "Come in."

Rami strode in, "Ah, Miss Rami," He turned to his guests, "This is our Security and Tactical Chief, Rami Ylek." They exchanged greetings. Rami pointedly ignored Sarkin.

"Captain, I have analysed the information given to us by the Science Fleet. There are no security issues that I can identify as of yet. The strange energy readings are no match for our shields unless they increase by a factor of three thousand."

"Excellent." Frame smiled wearily. All the _Grace_'s officers in the room had worn-out faces and bags under their eyes, but their eagerness for exploration shone through regardless.

"Besides," Slovak said, "It'll be good not to be in mortal danger again, to do something calmer."

Rami stood up, "With all due respect, Captain, I must leave. I have duties I have to attend to." Acknowledging his accord, she left. Her destination was only a deck up, so she took the turbo lift - excessive teleporting made her nose ridges itch. Inside the lift, she let herself have a humourless chuckle. Slovak was funny, and maybe she was a pessimist, but the term 'famous last words' suited him perfectly.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

T'kah stood in the Mess Hall's Kitchen with Gaa; cutting up vegetables for today's lunch.

Gaa stood behind the Vulcan watching his progress as he chopped in such an amateur way.

Gaa sighed "illy boy, ou gotta be ore fluid. Cutting es not a task, es an art." She said with a great deal of pride in her voice.

T'kah nodded his head "Sorry Ms. Gaa." He said as he continued to try and be more fluid with his cutting.

Since Sarkin had been too weak to instruct T'kah in any Vulcan meditation for the past three days, T'kah had been using his free time learning how to cook. His progress was slow however he felt like he was improving every day.

"How es the dumb Vulcan?" Gaa asked as she started adding numerous spices to the soup broth.

"Huh…oh the Counselor is fine, he seems to be doing much better since he was brought back onto the ship" He said with a smile

(Flashback)

T'kah raced to medical as fast as his feet would carry him. The moment he had heard that the Senior officers had been brought back he had rushed out of his quarters to make sure everyone was ok, especially Counselor Sarkin.

The moment T'kah entered the medical bay and the moment he did he felt a knot tighten in his stomach.  
Standing there flanked by two Vulcan cadets was Sakonna arguing with doctor L'ann

"Absolutely not, it is out of the question." The doctor said as she stood in front of the critical care unit.

"By order of Administrator S'val of the High Command, I am to take Sarkin back to Vulcan." Sakonna said stoically. The two Vulcan cadets seemed ready to move but the Catain gave a loud hiss revealing her sharp canines.

And then she said "I don't care if your orders came from the President of the Federation." Her voice was as sharp as a scalpel "I will not allow you to take my patient off of this ship."

T'kah stood back watching with total admiration at how the good doctor was standing up to Sakonna.

The Vulcan commander stared at L'ann coldly and then turned to the two cadets and said something in the Vulcan language. The Two of them nodded their heads and left sickbay silently.

Then Sakonna turned her attention back to L'ann "Inform the Counselor when he awakens that the Administrator expects a full report." She said and with that she turned and left medical however she did stare at T'kah darkly while she left.

(End of Flashback)  
T'kah shuddered at the memory of seeing Sakonna; finding it hard to believe that the good Counselor was actually related to that horrid women.

The young Vulcan finished chopping the last of the veggies and turned to Gaa. "All done." He said proudly as he showed off his slightly poor cut greens.

Gaa took them and dropped it into the now bubbling broth. "ood boy." She said with a smile, he tongue flicking in and out happily "now, ets move onto the meats"

-Meanwhile-

Rami walked briskly down the corridor of the ship, personally making sure that each and every officer was doing their duties, and then appearing from out behind a corner was Sarkin.

When Rami saw the Vulcan she made a quick right turn, however the Counselor followed behind her.

"Lt. Commander, I believe that you and I should talk about scheduling some sessions so we might discuss the events that occurred." Sarkin told the Bajoran.

Rami did not stop moving as she talked "There is nothing to talk about. I am completely fine." She said fiercely as she turned her gaze to two security officers who immediately stood at attention.

"No you are not. I am already opening spaces for the Captain, Mr. Slovak, and the others. You are the only one left."

Rami looked over her shoulder at the Vulcan, her eyes were cold. "Look, Counselor, I am not going to any of your sessions, and that is it." She said as she continued to walk.

Sarkin however stood where he was and then said the following "Article 17 paragraph 12 of Starfleet medical protocol. A ships counselor has the authority to relieve an officer of command if they believe that said officer is not mentally or emotionally stable enough to make rational decisions." He said this loud enough for Rami to hear; which she did, because she stopped dead in her tracks.

Rami spun around and glared daggers at Sarkin who stood his ground. "Are you saying, that you would relieve me of my command if I don't come to your counseling session?"

Sarkin nodded his head "I would prefer not to." He answered.

Rami gritted her teeth, and finally let out a sigh "What time do you want me there?" She asked

"Be at my office in two hours." He said and then he turned and walked down the corridor.

The Bajoran female balled up her hands and turned walked away. By the prophets she hated that smug little pointy eared counselor. It was bad enough people still thought she and him were in a relationship (like that would ever happen), but now he had actually threatened to take away her command.

The security chief then suddenly thought about creating a holo image of the counselor, the captain had forbidden the two of them from fighting with each other, but he did not say anything about a holographic version.

However her thoughts about wailing on a hologram were interrupted when she her Comm-badge started to go off. She tapped it "Rami here." She answered.

"Sorry to bother you Commander, but you have a priority one call from Bajor." Said a comm officer.  
That surprised Rami a bit, she got a lot of communication from her homeworld, mainly from a few family members and members of her old resistance cell but never a Priority one message. "Link it to my quarters, I will take it there." She replied and then headed off to a turbolift.

-Meanwhile-

After the conference between the scientists had ended Frame had come up to the bridge, he looked around, a smile upon his face.

Frame walked over and sat back in his command chair and leaned back a bit in it. Has hands gripping the arm rests, it felt good to back in this chair. After eight days of being out of command it felt good to be back in his own element.

The scientists had provided the Grace with all the data collected on the nebula (which was actually little more than information from local cargo ships that had already gone through the nebula once or twice).

"Helmsmen, begin taking us into the Nebula, half impulse." Frame ordered.

The Andorian female nodded "Aye Captain." She said.

The Espial Grace began to then move steadily towards the strange nebula.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

"Captain's Log Stardate 255019.5, after our period of incapacitation on a small forest planet in an uncharted solar system which is to remain off limits, it feels good to finally be back in this chair. I've probably spent more time out of this thing than in it at this point, something I'm hoping to fix within the next week or two. I'm not going to let my career end this soon because I can't prepare for the unexpected.

Chief Officer Trw'elik is already helping me take care of quelling any future unwanted beam outs with the help of her engineering staff and thanks to the good Doctor I'm back on the mends and should be back to normal within the next few days. All in all I'm almost back to normal except for the hardened and darkened nails and mild light headaches.

As a token of my appreciation for keeping my hair from falling out and the rest of me turning into a giant lizard I was thinking about treating her to dinner at 2800 hours in the Officer's Mess. I truly enjoy the way Chef Slaun has redecorated; it really classes up the atmosphere and ties in better to the rest of the Grace." began Frame as the Grace warped towards the Science Fleet. 

The Kobali Sensor Officer Kym'sia was already back at her station along with Slovek and several other of the Bridge Security Team which was now doubled. During their time inSickBaywith L'Ann and her wonderful bedside manner and conversations, the officers had a chance to get to know one another better.

For example, Kym'sia was one of the few Kobali children, having died as a Banean infant in a skirmish against their enemy. Her body was located by the Kobali and reanimated and quickly took to her new species, she never knew about her past life until she became interested in how her species reproduced at the age of nineteen.

"However before I get too much farther off topic, the Espial Grace is currently in low Warp on a heading to rendezvous with the Federation Science Fleet which has been mapping this area of space for over two years now. I've been told by Captain Rick Sheraton, well warned is more like it, that these Officers while being some of the brightest in the Starfleet are also very eccentric. As long as they're still professional towards other officers I don't think we'll have any problems. According to the records their fleet consists of an old Nebula Class starship, two Nova Class Science vessels one of which has not been refit, and a Olympic Class Hospital, and a state of the art Wernher-Class Science Vessel. Records also show that over the second year of their exploration they were assigned two Dauntless Class Tactical Vessels and an Eclipse-Class Cruiser for support since a small Science convoy attracted many would be raiders. We will be offloading several supplies to the Science Convoy to allow them to make much needed repairs and update several pieces of equipment they've been using for Particle Analysis. If all goes as planned, and I expect it will thanks to the expert piloting skills of our Helmsman Mr. Adohon, we will be meeting up with the convoy in less than an hour. I've requested that Miss Trw'elik assemble an Engineering Party as this Science Convoy has a habit of forgoing repairs when they return from their three year missions in order to get back out on survey missions so they can have first dibs on newly forming anomalies. Their last repairs were over six years ago and as far as I'm told so I'm sure a field tune up would be greatly appreciated. End of log." finished Frame as he leaned back in his chair allowing the sounds of the Bridge to bathe him like water.

After days in that cave under the constant torment from Desoga it felt wonderful to be back in command of his ship. The subtle beeps and various other noises from the Bridge console were a welcome change to Desoga and the dripping sound from within the cave. As Frame's eyes scanned over the Bridge he noticed that Slovek seemed to enjoy being back at his station as well, even though he attempted to hide this through his Vulcan teachings. He was currently updating several scientific logs on Desoga he had started shortly after return; all things considered he was a fascinating species. They did not age and could in theory live forever, they had many unique defensive mechanisms, and their anatomy was also very interesting.

"So Mr. Slovek, I trust that you're looking forward to this survey mission?" asked Frame with a small smile.

"Yes sir I am, this will be the Espial Grace's first survey mission and I am interested in seeing our science equipment's efficiency and power. I find this to be a welcome change of pace from our earlier missions." replied Slovek as he worked.

"Agreed. Artificially Generated Temporal Distortions, Kidnapped prisoners who were melted down into a robotic being who currently calls our Engineering Deck home, and least I mention our last mission; I say we've had an interesting run." answered Frame.  
"Interesting would not have been my choice in words Captain, but I agree. However I believe I have had my fair share of 'Interesting' missions for the foreseeable future." replied Slovek.

"Ditto" said Kym'sia.

"It's certainly been a test of our metal, but I think we have a hardy crew. Miss Covaks has diffidently proven herself as an officer in my absence, commanding the Grace against the Blood Clan Fleet and our Security department has already been put through their paces." said Frame as he turned his attention back to the main viewer.

"With the lack of the 'excitement' of our previous missions I would like to put the Science Department through theirs. I am interested in seeing how they perform." replied Slovek.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Revelations

Rami settled down in front of a comm. Screen in her quarters. There was a tight feeling in her gut which she often got before a battle. She didn't like it.

She took the call.

"Rami Ylek here."

The screen lit up. "Ylek." The man on it smiled. "It's good to see you."

Rami bowed lightly, "Joi, Vedek Aman."

Aman Darat was a tall man of just under a hundred summers, with five deep nose-ridges and iron-grey hair. His smile was rueful, and that didn't make Rami feel any more comfortable.

"You look well, Ylek. Starfleet is treating you well. How have you been since the resistance?"

"A Priority one message to catch up on old times?" her voice was inadvertently sharp.

Vedek Aman chuckled. "You haven't changed, Ylek. You still wear your heart on your sleeve."

_"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Ylek. A very fitting Terran phrase for you."_

She scowled playfully and hit punched him in the shoulder. He enjoyed talking to her. Even in the dark years of the Attempted Re-Occupation, she shone with a clear mind. Aman was three times as old as her, but often found that the young woman was more than a match for him. However, it seemed that she harbored certain resentment for him and his approach to the Resistance soldiers.

"Is that such a bad thing, Darat?" She slotted the phaser rifle back together and put it to her shoulder to check the sights. Satisfied, she set it aside and picked up the next one. "This batch is better than the last one. I can get eight mega joules' capacity out of each rifle." She snapped it apart, "Hand me that screwdriver, will you?"

He did so, "Don't you get tired of fighting, Ylek?"

She stopped what she was doing for a moment. "It is necessary. We cannot allow Cardassia to re-capture our people."

"That is not my question." Reaching over, he picked up one of the finished weapons. She had attached a minute biomechanic implant to the trigger, which would only recognise Bajoran DNA to fire.

"Truth is, Darat, I hate fighting. But I'm good at it, so I'll keep doing it until the thing I have been charged to protect is safe, or I'm in my grave."

"That's impractical."

"But that," She slammed the rifle's innards closed, "Is what I have devoted my life to."

Rami closed her eyes to clear the memories. "What do you want, Darat?"

"I have some information that might interest you. We haven't got everything on it yet, but we are sure that what we have is accurate."

"Get on with it. I have things to do." Her attitude to him hadn't changed much.

"Very well." he pressed a few commands on his console, transferring a small data file to her computer. "We have received information about Bajor's planetary shielding failure." Rami's expression remained flat as she read the incoming data, "The codes to our shielding were given to Cardassia. That is how they got through our defenses."

Rami read about an ongoing trial of a Gul, the Leader of the Cardassian Re-Occupation force. As a War Criminal, he had to put forward any and all evidence that he had. Recently, he had revealed to the court that the Bajoran Shielding fell because he had received the Codes from someone outside both the Cardassian and Bajoran Militia. He had refused to give any details until certain concessions had been made for him. The bastard.

Rami nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Vedek Aman."

"For old times' sake, Ylek. Could I ask you something?"

She stood up, straightening out her uniform. "Depends."

"If Jerrod didn't turn up, would you have -"

"Don't ask me that, Darat. You know the answer."

"I see." A sad smile, "Good luck to you, Ylek."

She cut the transmission. Sighing, she decided to teleport to the Bridge. Several seconds later, she relieved an ensign and took her position at Tactical. The tranquility of the bridge calmed her, its soft beeping, quiet conversations and dimmed lights soothing her nerves. In an hour and a half, she would have to endure the Counsellor's mental probing, but for now, she could relax and watch the stars pass by. She wasn't surprised at Darat's information. When the Shields had fallen, Rami had a nagging feeling it wasn't what is seemed to be. Now, her suspicions had been proved. It was probably a sell-out trader, or something. Rami didn't want to dwell in the past.

"Lieutenant Commander." Frame called, "I want you to assign security details to the Engineering and Science teams that will be beaming down to the Science Fleet."

"Yes, sir."

Frame twisted around in his chair, "I also need you to report to Mr Sarkin for counselling owing to our recent experience."

She grit her teeth, "Already been done, sir."

Frame nodded and turned back to watch the _Grace_'s progress through space. The Bridge stayed at a comfortable harmony for a while. Nobody spoke, just enjoyed the progress they were making through the cosmos.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

With all of her Senior Staff on the Bridge the Grace dropped from Warp the crew was instantly awestruck by the absolute most beautiful nebula they had ever seen. Their eyes gazed out the many windows along the hull while the Senior Officers looked at the Main Viewscreen at the brilliant Class T nebula which unlike other Class Ts which shimmered red and orange, danced with amazing hues of purple and gold. Light sparkled and twinkled through ever inch of the nebula forever locked in a comic dance making the nebula seem almost alive. Admiral Barker, who had until moments earlier been resting in his quarters still being incredibly sore and tired from the mission with Desoga, had reported to the Bridge before they dropped from warp and sat in his chair enjoying the sight before him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Barker as his old eyes twinkled in the purple light that bathed the Bridge.  
"Yeah, it's one of the few places in this universe that's left me in utter awe." replied Frame.  
"Drink it in boy, I've learned over the years that you can fly across the cosmos and see thing thousands of time but the first time you see something so beautiful is always when it seems the most breath taking." smiled Barker.  
"I know what you mean Barker." nodded Frame.  
"She's like a wild stallion, untamed and unspoiled standing proud just out of reach on a near hill grazing. Her majesty is overpowering and in that one moment, she can spark your imagination and be the thing in your dreams for years until you catch her and take her back to the ranch. But like that stallion, once she's been tamed, once all that mystery is gone and all this nebula's secrets are on some chart for all to see, it'll almost seem less exotic." said Barker in a sort of distant tone as he enjoyed the Nebula's beauty.  
"Computer, please record this image and display the image in Science Bay 1. I think this may improve moral in the bay, Doctor Mohinder had expressed a desire to display artwork within that Lab." said Slovek as the eyes over the Bridge slowly turned back to him for a moment.  
"That's one way to enjoy this moment forever." laughed Kym'sia.  
"Agreed, Grace please forward that image to one of the picture in my quarters." smirked Frame.

As the crew slowly got over the initial awe that overwhelmed them the small Science Fleet came into view. The Convoy had formed a loose line formation with the old original model Nova-Class Science vessel up front with the Refit Nova-class and Wernher-Class Science Vessel hanging lazily behind the first just a few meters above and behind its port and starboard nacelles. Directly behind the first Nova-class and below the starboard nacelle of the refit Nova-Class and port of the Wernher was the first Olympic-Class Hospital Ship followed by the Nebula-Class Starship with the second Olympic-Class directly behind her. Outlining the Science Convoy were the two Dauntless Tactical ships towards the rear and the massive Eclipse Class looming above the Nova Class and Wernher Class Science Vessels to protect them from a head on attack while still staying out of the convoy's way.

"Sir, the two Dauntless class vessels have stepped up to yellow alert and the Eclipse is turning to intercept us." said Rami as she looked down at her console.

"Hail the Eclipse-Class Starship and maintain current course and speed." said Frame calmly as he sat tall and proudly in his seat.

There was a quick flash on the screen which changed the view of the beautiful Nebula into the inside of the Eclipse-Class Starship's Bridge where a large well built Starfleet Captain with a black goatee and shaved head. Several armored Security Officers stood on the bridge near vital consoles and a Starfleet Marine pin could be seen on the Captain's left sleeve letting those aboard the Grace know this Officer had been in a Marine unit prior to his promotion to Captain.

"This is Captain Edwin Dowd of the USS Harmonious, I apologize for the hassle but we've recently had to deal with a group of Alien vessels who say they have claim to this area of space and the right to mine the nebula. Please verify you are the requested ship." said the man in a low and rumbling voice.  
"Of course Captain, Universe-Class Starship USS Espial Grace NCC-9091 reporting to assist Survey Science Fleet Yakama in researching the space anomaly Nebula of Tranquility. Commanding Officer Captain Tanner Julius Frame and ranking Officer Admiral Gregory Hannibal Barker present and speaking." replied Frame as he motioned over to Barker in his seat.  
"Alright, everything checks out. USS Espial Grace you are clear to link up with the Convoy. Speaking freely and off the record I think the presence of a two mile long starship might make these raiders think twice before trying to claim open space. You may begin beaming your Engineers to the Convoy when you are safely within two hundred kilometers. Captain Brower of the USS Yakama is looking forward in talking with you Captain." said Captain Dowd before the screen switched back to the nebula.

Frame stood up and straightened his uniform, looking over at Rami, Sarkin, Slovek, and Kym'sia.

"Alright, you're four with me. Rami please assemble two Security Teams to accompany us over to the USS Yakama, Slovek assemble your Science Teams, and Grace please tell Miss Trw'elik to start beaming her Engineering Teams to the convoy. Barker you have the…..Barker? Barker?" asked Frame as he quickly turned and looked back at Barker.

Barker sat in his seat, his head propped up against his hand with his eyes closed. He wheezed quietly as he breathed softly, his equivalent of a snore, having dozed off minute ago as he stared off into the nebula. He had pushed himself harder than he had in many years back on that planet, four days of constant or near constant running and climbing. He was having a rough time recovering, still somewhat sore and tired. Frame shook his head and looked over at Kelsey.

"Miss Covaks, when Barker wakes up please tell him he has the Bridge in the mean time I leave the Grace in your hands." said Frame before starting towards the back of the Bridge with the others.

**__**

255019.5

The Chief of Security had personally gone through a list of some of her best officers. Out of the list of the top fifty she narrowed it down to 24 and then divided it up into a team of twelve. She had even decided to put Ensign Strong on one of the teams.

However then came the thing she had dreaded the most of all…her counseling session.

Rami stood outside Sarkins office door and sighed. She knew, just knew that this was going to horrible. She was going to have to endure having to hear a whole bunch of ridicules physco babble from her least favorite person on the ship.

However the Captain had ordered that she attend this session and she would do it…that and the Counselor had a authority to relieve her of command.

So the Lt. Commander took a deep breath and entered the room. And suddenly she was in the Grasslands of the Kethail province on Bajor.

Rami looked around and saw wild Hara Cats roaming through the grass with their young kittens following them. She could see Tal-hawks flying through the air. She could even smell the wild flowers; for a moment it felt as if she was actually on her Homeworld.

"Hello Rami." Sarkins voice brought the Bajoran out of her trance. She turned and saw the Counselor sitting in one of two chairs and in between was a small table. "I take it that you find the scenery to be satisfactory?" He asked calmly.

"How…How did you do this?" Rami asked as she walked over to the Vulcan. She could feel the dirt beneath her feet.

"I have a holographic projector linked into my office. I use it to create comfortable and relaxing environments to help my patients feel calmer and more open." He said simply and gestured for her to sit down.

She did and placed her hands on the armrest. "And you thought that a setting from my Homeworld would make me more open to you?" She asked skeptically.

"I had hoped it would, if it does not then I also have this." He then reached down next to his seat and produced and bottle of-

"Springwine?" Rami asked completely taken aback by this gesture.

Sarkin nodded and then brought out a single glass. "I found out that Gaa had a number of non-synthohale beverages saved up in her kitchen. She agreed to give me a bottle and in exchange I allow her to use T'kah as a Kitchen assistant for the remainder of the week." He said as opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the crystal blue liquid into the glass.

He then handed the glass to the Rami who accepted it however before drinking it she simply started at the Counselor. "Is this how you go through all your patients? Pick out a nice setting from their Homeworld and throw in some drink for good measure?" She asked.

Sarkin leaned forward "I came to the conclusion that you and I would not be able to hold a civil conversation unless…what is the human expression; unless one of us gives."

The Chief of Security raised a brow.

Sarkin continued "So, at the moment I am giving." He said as he held his hands out to his sides.

Rami was surprised, was this the counselors way of being nice?

"So, may we talk?" He asked

Rami looked at the springwine and took one sip from her glass and set it on the table. "I have been having…some really bad dreams these past few nights." She started.

-Meanwhile- ****

Frame and Slovak had decided to beam over to the USS Yakama together before sending the Engineers and scientists off to the other ships the moment the two of them stepped off the Transporter pad they found themselves overtaken by a Cardassian women.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, it is so good to finally have you all here." She said as she shook both of their hands enthusiastically. "I first thought that you might have gotten lost in the nebula, half this area is still uncharted." She said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I take it that you are Professor Zilan." Slovak asked

She immediately turned her attention to the Science officer. "Yes I am, and you are Mr. Slovak, I read your thesis on the Lazarus Experiment. I have to say that you really spun some heads over at Starfleet Science, your idea to introduce an adrenaline charged protein into the DNA strand in order to encourage and revive cell activity 72 hours after death was ingenious. None of us could believe it when we actually saw the saw the cell start to function again."

Slovak smiled "Oh it was nothing really, I simply remembered seeing a scan from a captured Borg vessel that explained the basic outline of the idea, I just filled in the gaps."

"Oh don't be so humble sir."

Soon both of them were engaged in conversation ranging from simple biology to temporal displacement theories.

Frame simply stood there, forgotten yet smiling. It was good to see his science officer enjoying himself with the comforts of a fellow scientist.

And now Frame would go and meet with Captain Brower. He left the two colleagues standing there in the transporter room.

-Meanwhile-

Inside the Nebula, something surrounded the science fleet. Invisible even to the ships computers state of the art scanners; invisible to all unless they chose to be seen.

They did not have any true name. They had always dwelled inside what others had called the Nebula of Tranquility; but to them it was there home. And right now their home had visitors. It was so rare that people would come into their home. They had seen an occasional ship pass through; but it had only been a single vessel.

Now; now there were many ships here. And that caused them to whisper to each other.

'Many have come.' One told the others.

'Yes, many more. So many solids.' Said another

'We must investigate, learn of them.'

'Let us send the young one, let her study them, learn of them.'

'Yes, send the young one.' And then suddenly the ghostly whispers stopped.

And a small twinkling bit of the purple began to move, at first it was seemed slow almost cautious. But then it increased its speed.

It moved silently amongst the great convoy of ships, unnoticed by the sensors. And finally the twinkling violet vanished inside the hull of the Espial Grace.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Barker sat still in his chair with a small smile on his face, dreaming of the time he, his two brothers Eustace and Anthony and their wives Janet and Ashley, his sons Hugh and Bill, their children Gregory jr., Jacob, and Stephanie, Barker's wife "Candy", Anthony's son Benjamin, and Eustace's boy David were snowed in after a Christmas meeting during a freak snowstorm at the old Barker Family Ranch house in South Bend Texas. The old house had really been worn over the years, hardly even a shadow of how proud it once seemed. In his parent's will the old Ranch house was left to Eustace who over the recent few years had taken the challenge of trying to restore the home back to its former glory. The freshly cut Evergreen Tree stood tall in the old living room decorated with old fashion ordainments as a fire burned in the house's traditional fireplace, something rarely seen outside of holodecks.

Despite the old house's poor condition, the basement flooding which Dave, Gregory, Eustace, Hugh, and Bill were working on draining, the snowstorm outside raging and nearly ripping the old wooden shutters off of the windows, and several rolling blackouts it was one of the fondest memories the family had. The old Ranch house held together through the night and despite the conditions outside inside was warm and cozy. The kids opened their gifts and the two eldest Barker Brothers worked on their old home using nothing but good old fashion manual labor and tools, something Gregory had always enjoyed. He enjoyed working with his hands and held the firm belief that at least one time in their lives people should come together and build something with their own two hands rather than using a replicator because it was good for the mind and the body. To Barker, hard work was a way to bond and to him having two people working on an old shed or broken car could do more in the time it took to fix whatever it was than a Diplomat could in equal time. The night was almost something of a picture, snow outside, the family coming together, and enjoying Christmas festivities. Gregory's Granddaughter had even used her new makeup set to try and redraw his childhood freckles back on his face after looking at an old picture of Gregory, Eustace, and Anthony as kids.

In his dream currently the hands of the old grandfather clock had struck 11:00pm and he sat on his father's old chair with Stephanie sitting on his lap as he drank a cup of hot Cho-Co, stroking her head. Wrapping paper laid in a large pile in the far corner of the living room, the children having opened their gifts hours ago and worn themselves out. However it was at this point Barker awoke, having realized he actually felt weight on his lap and hair under his hand. As his eyes opened and focused all that could be seen was a faded purple mist which was gone before Barker was completely awake.

"Admiral, are you alright?" asked Kelsey as she quickly turned to look at Barker as he jumped.

"Did anyone just see a fog on the Bridge?" asked Barker as he quickly straightened his posture in his chair.

"No sir, why do you ask?"

"Because I just felt something sitting on my lap." said Barker as he rose from his seat. 

Barker quickly looked around as the other officers on the Bridge quickly looked back at the Admiral as he walked around the command seats. The Admiral squinted his eyes as he studied everything in great detail. Barker raised a hand to his face and ran it down over his mouth to his chin as he looked over the Bridge.

"Grace, show me video footage of the Bridge prior to me waking up." ordered Barker.  
"Yes Admiral." replied the Grace as the image on the Viewscreen changed from that of the nebula they were currently slowly drifting through to the Bridge.

A small section of purple discoloration could be seen hovering around Barker in the recording; however it looked more like a sensor glitch or recording flare than an actual object.. Kelsey and the others stood frozen at the image for a moment, studying it before Barker stepped towards the door on the Bridge which led to the Admiral's Nest.

"Admiral?" asked Kelsey.  
"I'll be right back." said Barker as he quickened his pace from a walk to a jog.

Barker held a deep spiritual belief in Heaven and Hell, A God and a Devil even after all his many years out in space exploring the unknown. And while he normally maintained a calm demeanor there were certain things that worried him, which he took as signs. He knew deep in his heart that there were some things in the world that could not be explained by science, things he kept an eye out for. As Barker entered the dimly lit room he quickly ran up to a computer console and accessed the Comm. System. After several seconds the Federation logo was replaced by the face of an older man in his late fifties with a combed back white hair.

"Hello dad is everything alright?" asked the man as the communication opened.

Barker exhaled deeply as he saw the clam sunny sky through the window in his son's house. Bill seemed calm and no one seemed to be alarmed, sad, or injured. The Admiral ran a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed at how foolish he must've seemed.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm alright Bill. How's everyone?" asked Barker.  
"Everyone's alright, Stephanie has been asking where you've been. She's missed you ever since you left on your new posting. Are you sure you're alright dad, you look like you've seen a ghost." asked Bill.

Barker chuckled as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You could say that, I had an interesting experience a couple minutes ago and I got worried that something had happened to one of you." answered Barker.  
"Like that time when Hugh was in that Shuttle crash?" asked Bill.  
"Yeah, I thought something had happened to Stephanie." nodded Barker.  
"Well Stephanie's fine, I just came inside to answer the phone after playing in the backyard with her." said Bill as he, now slightly curious, looked out the back window to check on his daughter.  
"Sorry for the start Bill."  
"It's alright Dad, there's some weird things out there. But don't wait until you think one of us is dying before you call next time, alright?" chuckled Bill as his daughter ran into the house.  
"Of course, I love you Bill and tell Candy I miss her." smiled Barker.  
"Certainly Dad, say by to your granddad." said Bill as he lifted Stephanie up to the monitor.  
"Hi Grandpa!" she waved.  
"Hello Stephie." smiled Barker as he waved.  
"So when are you going to make port next and pick me and Daddy up?" asked Stephanie.  
"Oh, I don't know. I suppose it depends, have you been eating all your veggies?" laughed Barker, trying to look serious.  
"Yep! I even packed my backpack!" smiled Stephanie.  
"Ooooh, I think the Espial Grace might swing back to the Milky Way in about a month. If you behave and clear it with Bill and Irene I think I can pull a few strings." smiled Barker.  
"YEAAA! Okay, Dad says I have to go now to get to school. Goodbye grandpa!" she waved.  
"Goodbye sweetheart, remember Grandpa loves ya and I'm always thinking about you!" smiled Barker before the Transmission ended.

Barker leaned back in his seat and exhaled as he held his head back. A purple sensor smudge and a growing sense of tiredness nearly scared him to death. Perhaps it was about time he headed down to the Officer's Mess and see if Gaa couldn't whip up some fuel for his furnace. As Barker left the Admiral's nest and the door dematerialized behind him, a small mist of purple fog began to take the form of a large graceful figure with a long neck, wing-like arms with three digits, a ghost-like tail, and pigtails took shape and stared out at him curiously, though grinning happily like Stephanie had been moments earlier. The creature giggled and floated in several large circles before disappearing to look around more of the ship.

-  
Meanwhile

As Frame moved about the USS Yakama he had come to notice that all the Officers on board were wearing obsolete uniforms consisting of a white turtle neck and a black coat with a single horizontal stripe across their chests which held the color of their departments. This Uniform type was the immediate predecessor to the uniforms to the uniforms worn on board the Grace, having been replaced nearly nine years prior to the Grace's launch. For an original model Nova-Class she seemed to be handling the modern systems installed into her which replaced her old LCARS rather well. Despite her interior being worn and looking like she was about to fall apart the ship seemed to be holding together well in terms of engineering; however the officers on board seemed to be another story. Many of them wore only their white turtle neck undershirts rather than the complete uniform black over shirt with a Comm. Badge pinned onto them sloppily. Half of the crew looked like they had woken up only moments earlier, this show of unprofessionalism bothering Frame slightly.

"Hey, are those the new uniforms?" asked an Officer as Frame passed.  
"They are, the department stripe has been replaced with a Division Sash and I find it a lot more comfortable." replied Frame.  
"Eh… whatever, I think I'll stick with this. That Uniform kinda looks a bit silly to me, too Klingon looking. Glad you like it though buddy." shrugged the Officer.  
"That's Captain." said Frame with a bit of sharpness.  
"Pardon… Oh RIGHT! Right, sorry SIR! I didn't mean anything by that, I'm just not used to addressing my senior officers like that. Captain Brower strongly enforces the family/village Command style where we grow to trust and respect one another like family. That's kinda the reason I signed up for the USS Yakama, a ship like Dowd's or yours would chew me up." saluted the Ensign.  
"I'm sure you'd make a fine officer Ensign, it's your Captain I'm starting to have doubts about." replied Frame before continuing down the hallway.  
"Speaking freely sir I'd trust Jack to the ends of space itself." called the Ensign after Frame.

Meaning no disrespect, Frame had been taught that respect and a feeling for family is something you earned and developed over time from your Officers not something that you could achieve through a haphazard command structure with the only real sign of rank being the chair you're sitting in. Now Frame considered himself very tolerant and knew that each Commanding Officer had his or her own style of command, he didn't consider the form he was taught superior or inferior to those of other officers. The fact that people had different ways of doing things did not ever bother him, that being said there was something about crewmen wandering about out of uniform or in half ruined old worn uniforms and the Captain encouraging this that really rubbed him the wrong way.

"Tanner, glad you could make it!" smiled Captain Jack Brower as Frame stepped onto the bridge.

Frame froze for a moment, his mouth opening slightly in a cross between disgust and outrage as he looked over what should've been the Bridge. Instead of a clean work space and at least some of the more professional looking officers were loads of portable computer systems hardwired into the MCARS system no doubt in an attempt to boost the power of their equipment, Officers lay about their consoles (if that was even the right word for them anymore) with their feet propped up some of the officers not even wearing boots as they glanced over PADDs and fiddled with Tricorders, large clusters of wires hung from the ceiling which were in various states of being wired into other systems for some unknown reason, trash such as dirty dishes and old trashed equipment let Frame know that not only did they not proper strict cleanliness on the nerve center of their ship but that they also ate here, there were even several beds that had been moved up onto the Bridge so the officers could sleep on the Bridge and continue working on their many research projects. The place stunk like a Starfleet Frat boy cadet group's Runabout and looked in about the same condition.

"Don't everyone snap to attention on my account." murmured Frame as the Officers on the Bridge didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence.  
"Excuse the mess Captain Frame, we normally don't get that much company. We're mostly out here away from the fleet charting black holes and studying uncharted anomalies." continued Brower.  
"I took notice." nodded Frame as he took one more glance around the Bridge.

It didn't take a degree in the Starfleet Science Academy to know that there were several safety and sanitation violations on board the old worn ship. The plastic-like finish on the walls, bulkheads, and consoles on the Bridge were old, brittle, and cracked. The Weapons Console was in a continuous standby mode, having been taken offline by the complacent crew as they rarely used it.

"Captain, you're not going to believe what we've found out about this place. The Nebula of Tranquility is plane and simply mind blowing. If I may show you some of our data…." began the Captain as he motioned towards a door jammed half open that led out of the Bridge.  
"Of course, why would there be Science Readouts on the Bridge silly me. Sarkin, Rami, where are you two?" mumbled Frame as he helped Brower to force open the sticking door.

The Hallway outside was in a similar state of disarray as the Bridge, chairs had been added here and there and massive amounts of added equipment that looked like it belonged in a Starbase or dump cluttered the area all leading back into the various Science Bays. It was here that several of the more Professional Looking Officers were, working diligently at their make shift stations.

"Quite the set up isn't it? No other ship in the Starfleet Science Fleet has this level of equipment. With the help of the Espial Grace we'll finally be able to unlock the many secrets this nebula holds. I know the rest of the ship looks like hell, but I assure you everything's been done for a reason." assured Brower as he led Frame into the massively over packed and cramped Science lab.  
"And your crew's shabby state of dress?" asked Frame.  
"We take our work here very seriously Captain Frame; some of us sleep in our clothing just so we can get around faster in the morning so we can return to our work. I'm sure you noticed the bunks on the port and starboard side of the Bridge, we moved them there so our helm and science officers can report to their stations in a moments notice should an anomaly shift or a rolling plasma storm pass by. Hell I myself have been sleeping in my ready room for the last eight months! I know we have to seem like overzealous Cadets running our ship into the ground, but as I said everything has been done for a reason Frame." continued Brower.

The records were correct, this convoy was diffidently eccentric and dedicated to their work but slowly their methods began to make sense if only in an insane way. Brower quickly ran up to an older console and began drumming the keys like a mad man, quickly activating the Speakers. Frame stepped forward to the console and brushed some dirt and dust from it as he knelt down to listen. A musical tone began to hum, echoing as it sang without words. Soon the sound began to grow taking on several other tones like other voices adding to the chorus. It was beautiful and completely alien all at the same time.

"What is this?" asked Frame.  
"That would be one of six different soothing and tranquil 'songs' we recorded coming FROM the Nebula. Frame, the nebula actually sings! We've speculated that it's some kind of sound created when the gasses inside ignite or expand or that it is some kind of subspace rip that the nebula is blowing through like a whistle but none of us have anything concrete. A WHOLE FLEET of Science ships and we're all baffled!" grinned Brower.  
"What! WHAT! That's impossible! Rubbish! Let me hear that again, that's one of you lot singing! It has to be." Frame smirked in disbelieve.  
"Go ahead, I'll play the others for you." smiled Brower as he punched in several more keys on the console.

Frame sat through the cosmic melody, each ,pre interesting and alien than the last as the heavenly voices sang.

"IS THAT NOT THE COOLEST THING YOU EVER HEARD!" grinned Brower as the song finally ended.

"Captain Frame to Counselor Sarkin and Lt Commander Rami, what's your ETA to the Yakama? There's something here you have to hear." said Frame in disbelieve as he ran a hand through his mountainous hair.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Music

"Dreams?" Sarkin raised an eyebrow, "Would you care to elaborate?"

Rami took another small sip of Springwine before setting down the flute on Sarkin's desk. She wasn't supposed to be drinking on duty.

"I keep dreaming of… a man I once knew." She paused.

"Jerrod?"

Rami grimaced, then nodded. "Yes. I dream that he is alone, and however much I want to reach out for him, I just get further away. And he shouts to me - 'Don't leave me, don't forget me' but I can't turn around to tell him that I won't."

The Counsellor furrowed his brow. This was an interesting case. "Well, in my professional opinion, I would say that the Jerrod in your dream is your own subconscious manifestation."

"Thanks, like I hadn't worked that out by myself." Rami scowled. It seemed that discussing her personal life with him still made her uncomfortable. Sarkin found this deeply illogical, after all, he was the ship's official counsellor.

The awkward silence was broken by a comm signal - "_Captain Frame to Counselor Sarkin and Lt Commander Rami, what's your ETA to the Yakama? There's something here you have to hear_."

"On our way, Captain." the Security Chief jumped at the opportunity to get out of the cumbersome situation. Sarkin noted her reaction.

The pair beamed over to the USS Yakama in record time, along with two of Rami's officers. The woman re-materialised on the Transporter pad, stepped off and promptly into a mess of wires. The room had been turned into a temporary laboratory after the first party had beamed down. A slightly insane-looking ensign in huge goggles stared blearily up at them. The four stared back.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Commander Rami? Counselor Sarkin?" A Xindi-Primate crewman was waiting in the doorway. "I am to escort you to Science Bay Seven, where Captains Frame and Brower are." The state of his uniform and general presentation made the Chief raise an eyebrow - unshaven face and unironed clothes. However, she reserved judgement. She had known a lot of science types back on Bajor - they had their quirks.

The state of the rest of the ship made it increasingly difficult for her to keep quiet, but she had to set an example to her officers. Sarkin noticed her irritation, and added another of Rami's characteristics to the list he was compiling - 'neat-freak'. She all but kicked off when an ensign ran across their path in nothing but a pair of trousers and a towel. The lack of discipline on the Yakama was evident and absolute, and even those who upheld the standards of cleanliness were evidently not used to the appropriate rank structures. Rami's critical eye swept the deteriorating corridors with distaste, and the unfortunate crewman who had been sent to fetch them was feeling every bit of hostility as it radiated from her. He made a mental note to start shaving again.

"Ah, you must be Tanner's Security Chief and Counsellor."

Brower's cordial attitude didn't impress Rami after her impression of the Yakama, but at her Captain's warning glance to keep her opinions to herself, she forced out a smile, "That's right, sir. I am Lieutenant Commander Rami Ylek, and my officers are Lieutenants Ja'rill and Chester."

"And this is Counsellor Sarkin." Frame indicated the stoic Vulcan, "They are two of my most trusted officers."

"_Enchanté._" Captain Brower warmly shook hands with the whole party. He was a man short of stature, but what he lacked in height he made up for in sheer passion for his work. Brown hair brushed with steel and deep thought lines in his forehead wizened him, but Rami wouldn't put him past the wrong side of forty. His grey trickster eyes twinkled with gained knowledge and the prospect of new discoveries, and seeing this, Rami began to forgive him his crew's unruliness. They were all fervent explorers of knowledge - how was this any different to the daring crew of the _Grace_?

"Captain," Sarkin interjected, "You called us for a reason?"

"Yes," Frame's smile was, for a fleeting moment, distant. Brower's fingers did their crazy dance across the console, and the music swept into the room.

It began almost a capella, quiet and rhythmic, like the sighs of tribal chants from ages past, then abruptly swelled to a crescendo of crystalline peals before dipping back into the realms of the lower notes. It was the sound that a butterfly's wings would make if they brushed against golden bells. It was the arcane hum of the Bajoran _Yavar Ha_ , the Prophets' Tears of Light. A swift key change, and the music rose to a pitch of unbearable sweetness, and dissolved as if it was mist.

Rami had never heard anything so beautiful.

-Meanwhile-

The purple light drifted towards Engineering, passing through the _Grace_'s walls and safeguards as if they were nothing. It was drawn to the raw, humming power of the Warp Core, and when it reached the containment chamber, it pressed itself close to the glow.

_How interesting._ it thought.

Suddenly, it noticed a furry creature passing underneath it, and proceeded to watch the Chief Engineer as she re-calibrated some aspects of the shielding. "Hmm." Twerlik muttered, "Lieutenant! Could you re-polarise the containment field around the core? I'm reading fluctuations."

The light recoiled from the tingling shock it got as the force field changed. It swirled away, mildly surprised, to the ceiling of Engineering, where it noticed a figure wedged into a Jeffries' Tube. This was Sayble, the android-being, who had progressed significantly in his training, and was well on his way to becoming an invaluable member of the crew. The light squatted curiously, watching his translucent fingers working at a bio-pack nest. It formed another shape, a humanoid, about the size of a child, and waved when Sayble looked up.

Unperturbed, the young android waved back. To him, this occurrence wasn't something out of the ordinary - every day he saw his fellow crew members doing strange things. As the purple mist-light melted through the panelling of the Jeffries' Tube, he got back to his repair work.

**__**

When the recording of the nebula's music had ended Frame looked over at his officers. Rami looked as if she had been completely entranced by the music; she had a serine and tranquil look upon her face, while Sarkin had his usual unresponsive look.

"Well? Thoughts and opinions please." Bower said.

It was Sarkin who spoke first. "I am not a scientist. But as a Counselor I can tell you that the music was of completely positive emotions."

"Positive emotions?" Frame asked.

Sarkin nodded "Yes, all music takes on the feelings of the musician who performs it, The sounds of this recording express feelings of happiness, joy, and utter bliss." He said absently.

"Are you saying that there is something or someone in the Nebula creating this music?" Frame asked.

For that Sarkin had now answer and it was Rami's time to shine.

"Perhaps there is something here that we are not seeing." She said and all eyes turned to her.

"In theCelestialTemple…or the Bajoran Wormhole; dwell the Prophets or as you call them non-corporeal aliens. And even the state of the art sensors on DS9 cannot detect them. So maybe as you said Captain there is some unseen force inside this nebula creating the music." She said

Bowers face lit up "A space dwelling being that resides inside of a nebula…it would the scientific find of the century."

"This is all speculation, Captain Bower. There is no proof that such a being could exist here."

Frame nodded "Agreed, why don't we send this down to your science lab, I am sure that the combined brains of Professor Zilan and Mr. Slovak could figure it out." He offered.

Bower though about that for a moment, and nodded "Yes, between them those two would have an IQ of 400."

While Bower went to his computer terminal to send a copy of the recording the science lab, Sarkin turned to his captain and said "If you have no further need of me Captain I would like to go to this Ship's Mess Hall."

Frame nodded "Of course Counselor, but stay aboard the ship just in case you are needed."

Sarkin bowed his head and then turned and left the room.

And after a second thought Tanner turned to his security Chief "Commander, why don't you go with the Counselor and get yourself something to eat. I feel we are going to be here a while."

Rami nodded and followed after the Vulcan, leaving her two officers with the Captain Frame in case he needed them.

-Meanwhile-

Sarkin found this ship absolutely deplorable. He saw officers milling around the halls, spotting a few of them half naked. On the ground he noticed several plates and bowls with half eaten food in them; some even looked like it had mold. This looked more like a Feringi Freighter then a Starfleet Science vessel.

"Hey Counselor wait up." Sarkin turned and saw Rami coming up behind him.

When she reached him she slowed her pace to match his "Captain said I should go with you to get some food."

"I have decided to simply get Red Tea." Sarkin said as he eyes yet another platter of left over food.

"I have counted over 27 health and safety violations." Sarkin said

"I had it at 28" The Bajoran said

"What is the 28th?" Sarkin asked

Rami pointed over where two officers were lustfully kissing and groping each other. "I would say that violates a few regulations." Rami said as they walked past.

"Ms. Rami I am in total agreement with you."

The two walked onto the mess hall

-meanwhile-

"And then the man said _'Because when they find the position, they can't find the momentum, and when they have the momentum, they can't find the position'_." Slovak finished.

Zilan laughed "That does describe intercourse with Physicist." She said still laughing.

The two of them had hit it off almost right away. Slovak found that Cardassian Professor shared a good deal of his views on theoretical science and provided some good intellectual conversation.

The two of them were in the science lab of the Yamaka. Which surprisingly was kept a lot neater then the rest of ship.

'I like keeping everything in order, makes it easier to get things done.' Zilan had said.

They had been discussing the new advancements made in Slip Stream technology when Zilans computer terminal began to buzz.

The Cardassian female walked over to the consol and tapped a few keys. "hmmm it would seem that our Captains have a little challenge for us." She said as she read the message.

"What kind of challenge.?" Slovak asked

"We are to figure out the meaning behind a piece of music and determine its source."

Slovak smiled "This should be interesting."

-Meanwhile back aboard the Espial Grace-

The Purple light or Silence as she was called by her sisters and fellow Banshil moved through the Jefferies Tubes of the vast ship.

So many people were aboard this ship, so many different beings. She could sense so many different emotions coming from these beings. It was almost overwhelming. However one beings emotions stood out above all the others. She could sense an overwhelming sense of pain and fear…and she did not like that feeling.

So Silence crawled through the Jefferies Tubes in search of the source so she could correct it.

-

In medical T'kah flinched in pain as L'ann looked at the cut on his hand.

"Honestly Mr. T'kah, you need to learn to be more careful." The Catian said as she continued to look at the Vulcan's hand.

The boy flinched slightly. He had accidently cut his hand while assisting Gaa in cutting off the bits of fat that was on the meat for tonight's dinner; a nice Klingon wild Targ, slathered in a fine spicy sauce of Gaa's own creation, with a side dish of boiled potatoes.

"Is my hand alright?" he asked nervously.

The Doctor shook her head and smiled "Your hand is going to be fine T'kah, you simply sliced thought 3 of the skin layers, we will just use a dermal regenerator, and you shall be all set." She said as she walked over to one of her cabinets to find the device.

T'kah simply sat there still shaking, not out of pain anymore, out of fear. He did not like being in sickbay. It was one of the fears that had emerged after he had regained emotions. In sickbay it smelled too sterile, and there were so many devices in here that could cause serious harm to ones person.

And with L'anns back turned T'kah saw something he did not expect. The tricorder that the Doctor had just been using began to rise from the table.

The Vulcans eyes widened and mouth fell open. "D…D…Doctor." He stuttered.

"One moment Mr. T'kah the regenerator should be in here." L'ann said, not turning around to see.

The Tricorder then came near T'kah who seemed frozen in his seat. The device was waved over the Vulcans hand a few times and then it rose back into the air.

"Doctor" T'kah said again with more urgency.

L'ann having just found the Dermal regenerator sighed and turned around "You know T'kah patience is a vir-" however she stopped in mid sentence when she saw that Tricorder floating above her patient.

Neither of them moved, they simply stood there and watched the device float in the air for a several moments before it was placed back down on the table where it had been found.

And then just for a split second they thought they saw a flash of purple light go through the ceiling.

L'ann continued to stare at the ceiling when T'kah looked over to her; he was shaking slightly "You…saw that too right?" He asked

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Barker sat in the Mess hall, resting his forehead on his left arm as he finished his meal of open flame cooked Beef, fried corn, and stuffing. The incident on the Bridge shook him a bit; it felt like there was honestly someone sitting on his lap, hell his lap had started to fall asleep. Barker wasn't ready to chalk this one up to being a crazy old man just yet. However as an Admiral and a symbol of Starfleet's best to the general crew Barker was not going to make a large fuss about this lest he actually be mistaken or scare the crew. For now it would just have to be something he looked into on his own time. God only knows how the crew would react to seeing the one hundred and sixty six year old storming through the ship talking about a phantom creature that sits on old men's laps. Barker gathered up his dirty dishes and set them down on a replicator pad on the counter, which quickly dematerialized them.

"Thank you Miss Slaun for the excellent lunch." smiled Barker.

"You welcome Admiral, T'Kah helped with today's food." replied Gaa as she continued to work on a new dish for several other crewmen.

Barker smiled to himself as he watched Gaa, no matter what the time was the crewwoman always seemed to be hard at work creating some new dish for someone. There was something joyful about watching Gaa cook specific dishes for the crew of the two mile long starship. For Barker it was that it reminded him of his mother back on the ranch who was always cooking something special for lunch. The smell of fresh cooking food rather than replicated meals filled the air with such a powerful and delicious scent that he often followed it him from school. It was the thing he remember missing the most when he went away to Starfleet. For the other crewmen it was a boost for moral knowing that no matter what the chef was always in the kitchen cooking some of the best food they had ever tasted and was almost always willing to take requests. Until the Espial Grace Most of these crew men and women had only ever known replicated food.

"He did, well he seems to have knack for cooking. How is the boy by the way?" asked Barker.

"T'Kah cut his hand, in fuzzy doctor's healing room." said Gaa as she cleaned several of her knives and put them away before putting her new dish in the oven.

"Sickbay you mean. I hope he's alright." said Barker.

"Made him candied Rose Petals to make feel better when he gets back." Gaa replied with a grunt as she nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell him we're all glad to see it was just a minor injury. The boy's been through a lot over the past few weeks." said Barker as he took a seat in front of the counter.

"Chief Medical Officer L'Ann to Admiral Barker." called the voice of the ship's Doctor over Barker's Comm. Badge.

"Barker here, what's the problem Doctor?" asked Barker as he tapped the Badge.  
"Have we passed through some kind of gravity or magnetic anomaly?" asked L'Ann.

"No, why?"

"I just had a Tricorder start levitating down here and was looking for a logical explanation." replied L'Ann.

Barker instantly snapped to attention at this comment. His experience on the Bridge had turned from odd experience to a possible ship wide security risk. With a quick glance and nod to Gaa to further show his appreciation for the meal, Barker spun on his heels and quickly headed for the exit.

"Doctor, was there a fog involved with this phenomenon?" asked Barker as he quickly marched into the hall.

"Not that I saw, there was just some sort of flash on ceiling. I'm already looking over the computer playbacks." replied L'Ann.

"Keep me posted, I'll be there in less than ten minutes. Barker out."

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Rami and Sarkin sat at one of the tables of mess hall, and for one of the very few times they had known each other…were actually talking.

"So wait, you were promoted to a Fleet Commander immediately after you graduated from theVulcanAcademy." Rami said as ate a forkful of replicated noodles.

Sarkin nodded "Yes, I was summoned before the Administrator who personally gave me the rank of Commander." He said absently as he stirred his tea.

"Well that's amazing." She said.

"And your reputation is well known. You were the leader of a resistance cell and a very popular amongst the Bajoran Government." Sarkin said as he sipped his Red Tea, although he found the replicated flavor to be unsatisfactory to fresh brew.

Rami smiled "I have a few friends in the Government; in fact I just got a report from Vedek Aman, he informed me that w captured the Gul who was in charge of the re-occupation and we are close to learning how they got through our defensive shields." She said proudly.

Sarkin was silent at that, he simply stared at Rami and then he nodded his head "That is good news, criminals should be brought to justice. Has the Gul-"

However Sarkin did not finish his sentence because one loud voice filled the air "SARKY!"

Rami could have sworn she saw Sarkins eyes widen for a second before he turned his head over to see where the voice had originated.

Rami and Sarkin saw a human female officer with short brown hair latterly run through the mess hall and jump towards Sarkin.

The Vulcan immediately stood up and caught the women in his outstretched arms.

The women wrapped her arms around Sarkin hugged him. "Sarkin, I had to see it to believe it." She said continued to hug the Counselor.

Sarkin simply stood there and then he said "Hello Jenna."

And Rami simply stood there dumfounded. "What in the name of all the unholy hells is going here?" She demand.

The women immediately let go of Sarkin and faced the Lt. Commander, "Forgive me Ma'am, Science Officer 1st class Jenna Swayn." She said with a salute. And then Sarkin turned around. "And a former…associate of mine." He added.

Jenna laughed as she hooked arms with the Vulcan. "Associate! Oh that's mean Sarky, after all we dated for six months."

Rami felt as if her eyes were about to bulge out of her head. This women had been in a relationship with Sarkin...Sarkin had been in a relationship with a women? Rami herself has dated a Vulcan in her Academy days, not the best of relationships.

While the Security Chief was going through things in her mind Sarkin turned to Jenna who smiled up at him. "Jenna I though that you were stationed aboard the USS Santa Maria?" He asked

Jenna shrugged "Oh I got a transfer, besides The Yakama is a lot more fun. And what about you Mr. Counselor?" She asked.

"A career change was necessary." He said.

Jenna gave a small laugh, "Same old Sarky, always blunt and too the point." She then looked over at the chronometer on the wall.

"Oh Jeez, my shift has started." She said and then quickly turned to Sarkin "Sorry, I have to go. Great to see you again Sarky." She said gave the Vulcan a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the mess hall doors.

Sarkin stood there, and Rami walked up and stood by the Counselor, whose face as she noticed had turned a light shade of green.

"So, Sarky?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"A story for another day, Ms. Rami." Sarkin said.

-Meanwhile-

Barker arrived in sickbay to see T'kah somewhat huddling in a chair and Doctor L'ann standing over computer terminal.

The moment the door locked both of them looked over at the elderly Admiral. "Tell me exactly what happened." Barker Said.

L'ann immediately went over to Gregory while T'kah remained in his chair. "Admiral I have been looking over the recording…this is not a gravitational disorder." She said as she led The Admiral over to the Computer Terminal and showed the recording.

The Admiral watched as the Tricorder rise up from the table and wave over T'kah and then he saw just for a moment a flash of purple light flash on the ceiling.

"Computer enlarge image, and replay at ½ speed." L'ann said.

The recording replayed and both of them watched a slower version, seeing the purple flash again.

The Admiral narrowed his eyes; that was it, that is was what he had seen.

The Catain looked over at Barker, "Sir, what is that thing?" She asked.

Gregory shook his head "I don't know Doctor, but I intend to find out." The Admiral then turned and walked over to T'kah.

The young Vulcan seemed terrified out of his wits. Barker placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a warm smile "T'kah, you have had a difficult day my boy, why don't you run back down to the Mess Hall." He said as he motioned to the door.

T'kah nodded slowly and then he walked up and over to the door and out of Sick-Bay.

The moment the doors closed Barker turned back to L'ann. "Doctor, call Ken and have him take over Medical for now, you and I are going on….a ghost hunt." He said never thinking he would ever say those words.

-Meanwhile-

Silence continued to move her way through the halls of the ship, she had hidden herself from the view of others so no one could see her. And she was enjoying her uninterrupted roaming.

She passed by so many different species, amazed at the variety of beings that were aboard.

Silence smiled as she watched a human and Bolian walk past her laughing, she really liked this, seeing so many people happy.

And then she saw him again.

T'kah had taken the turbo lift up two levels and was walking back the Mess Hall, constantly looking over his shoulder and all over the place making sure that nothing else was floating.

He could feel his heart racing at his lower side. He had to relax other wise he was going to have a heart attack.

T'kah preformed a breathing meditation that Sarkin had taught him, the Counselor would be disappointed to see him getting so worked up.

The young Vulcan continued to move, he would be more relaxed once he got back to Mess.

Silence watched T'kah move hastily through the corridor. She realized that he must be going somewhere pretty important to be in such a hurry. She had to see what that was.

The Ghost being then followed the boy back to the Mess Hall.

**__**

The Hunt for Silence

Stardate 255019.5

L'Ann and the Admiral beamed to one of the Astrometry Labs. The equipment there was the most advanced, and the Caitian soon had general scans running throughout all the decks of the _Grace_. Every crew member was shown as colored dots on a holographic revolving image of the ship. Barker pointed to two pinpricks of light on the starboard side.

"That's where we are, right?"

L'Ann nodded. "Yes…I think. Yes. That's the lab." She scratched behind her ear. "Maybe we should call an engineer or something."

The man nodded his wise head. "Agreed." He tapped his badge. "Barker to Captain Frame"

"_Go on, Admiral._"

"I'd like to borrow Ms Rami and Mr Sarkin for a while, if possible. I'm having some problems with technology in my old age."

"_What about an engineer?_"

"It's a delicate matter."

"_Alright._"

"Thank you. I'll get back to you." He smiled at the Medical Chief and pressed his badge again. "Barker to Lieutenant Commander Rami."

Her voice sounded like she was suppressing laughter. "_Yes, Admiral?_"

"Could you find Mr Sarkin and beam over to Astrometrics B2? The Doc and I could use your help."

"_Sure thing, Admiral. We're on our way._"

Gregory disconnected. L'Ann swished her tail. There was a moment of pure silence.

"Did she just say '_we_'?"

-

Gaa welcomed her star pupil back to the kitchen with her usual enthusiasm.

"Wound better?"

T'kah smiled and nodded, grabbing an apron strung on a hook.

"Good. Simmer Laurentian louse stew. Serve to ensign Ro."

He had to admit that the simple task of cooking relaxed him more than meditation. However, he felt apprehensive to tell that to his mentor. He was worried that the counsellor wouldn't approve. The Laurentian lice stew was simmering and turning a startling shade of pink, but he could tell by Gaa's approving glances that it was supposed to do that. What he didn't know was that the reflection of the stew on the ceiling was not, in fact, the reflection of the stew. It was Silence, observing the young Vulcan in his duties. Silence enjoyed the calm happiness that radiated from him as he performed his tasks, occasionally humming to himself. Silence wanted to experience this for herself.

-

Rami and Sarkin walked into Astrometry a minute after they had been called. The corners of Sarkin's mouth were upturned and Rami was busy punching him in the arm. She stopped laughing when she saw L'Ann's stare.

"Ms Rami, Counselor. It appears that the _Espial Grace_ is haunted." The Admiral wasted no time chopping words. In a matter of minutes he explained to them the situation and showed them the video from Sick Bay.

The pair were silent for a while, then Sarkin remarked, "I hope that this doesn't affect T'Kah in an adverse way."

L'Ann smoothed a tuft of hair down on her paw, "He seemed to have calmed down afterwards. But something like that would shake any one of us." She rolled her eyes at Sarkin's raised eyebrow.

"So…what is it?" Rami leaned against a console, examining the image of the purple flash. "The form inside the mist seems almost… humanoid. Like a child, or a small species. Maybe a Binar? They're small and vaguely that colour."

"A valid observation, Ms Rami, but what would a dead Binar spirit want with T'Kah? And why did it only show up now?" Barker deepened the creases in his brow by furrowing it further. "Let us scan the ship for any anomalous readings. That was our original intention in here, anyway."

Rami swiftly manipulated the controls, and a red plane sheet passed through the holographic _Grace_. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Got it!" A triumphant exclamation, then, "Oh dear." She magnified its location; the Mess Hall.

The Ghost was hovering right above the dot that was T'Kah.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Frame stepped through the ugly corridors of the aged vessel Yakama. Her age could've been looked over by the Captain had she not been in such a sorry sate of disrepair and filth. Over the three hours he was onboard the Yakama her crew had finally begun to shape up, which helped Frame find the ship that little bit more tolerable. However, despite her outstanding problems which the Grace's engineering staff were currently taking care of, the Yakama had incredible equipment.

"Hey." began Brower as he walked up behind Frame.

"Captain Brower." nodded Frame respectfully.

"Care for a drink Captain?" asked Brower.

"Thank you Captain, but I don't drink" replied Frame.

"Consider it my treat. I'd like a moment to speak with you, if you have no urgent matters

to attend to at the moment." continued Brower.

"Very well." nodded Frame.

The two Captains walked down the hall of the Yakama as the Engineers from the Grace toiled away at restoring the vessel. They didn't seem to mind, which was not a very large surprise. The Engineering Crew of the Grace all were capable officers who shared a common enjoyment of work. The bigger the challenge the more they were interested. At this rate the Yakama would be almost presentable by the end of the day. Brower smiled as he looked over his ship which was quickly coming back to life before his eyes.

"You know I love my ship, the Yakama might be old as dirt but she's my baby." said Brower as they walked.

"Really?" asked Frame.

"Yes. I know it might look like I'm some crappy Captain who's running his ship into the salvage line, but trust me nothing could be farther from the truth. On board the Yakama we put our research and work before everything else. Ideally I'd love to have a ship like yours, prim and prime spick and span but with our line of intense research we all have to be ready for the one in a million chance of a new white dwarf star coming into existence or some kind of new anomaly no one has ever seen before, always watching the dead of space." answered Brower.

"I mean no disrespect to you personally Captain Brower. It just kinda bothers me to see an Officer allowing his ship to enter such a sorry state. Growing up I always thought that starships were the coolest thing in the universe. In order to get my own I had to work my ass off in StarfleetAcademy. I'm not the smartest guy, hell you can probably run mental circles around me but to me your own Starship is the highest honor you can receive. To stand by and let her fall apart is an insult I wouldn't even wish on my enemies."

"Frame, if I can call you that, you're a hell of an Officer. If I could at least three of you in my crew the Yakama would probably be the head of the Starfleet Science Fleet instead of a dirty old derelict which according to Command is crewed by total nut jobs that just so happen to be brilliant!"

"How about I treat you a drink and some our chef's amazing cooking over on the Grace? My treat." said Frame as they continued down the hall.

"You have a chef that handles actual food? This I gotta see!"

-  
Meanwhile

Towards the rear of the Saucer Section of the Espial Grace, located in a massive empty area twice or more the size of a Cargo Bay or a football stadium lined with the same wooden paneling in the rest of the ship stood the Park. The carpeted floors that lined the corridors were reduced to sidewalks through the massive grassy Park, leading towards the simulated lake, various areas to sit and rest, the various gardens and hiking trails, and into smaller Hydroponics bays around the park. A refreshingly cool simulated May breeze blew through the park as the Risian Birds sung while in flight. The squirrels chattered as they climbed the tress and the rabbits hopped across the deck into their burrows. Two sets of balconies lined the two deck tall Park allowing the passing crew to admire the view. Several Crewmen sat on park benches admiring the sculptures of famous Starfleet Officers such as Kirk, Janeway, Picard, and Rachel Garret, Vulcan scholars and Priestesses, Klingon Warriors such as Kahless, and Romulan Leaders as others walked the many trails enjoying the scenery.

All was calm, and besides the chattering of the Crew all was quiet aside from the animals. It was very peaceful. It was also very easy to loose track of time within the Grace's Park as several Officers had done within the last few days. Amidst the flower gardens and stone walls sectioning them off in elaborate designs another cloud of mist had taken form. This entity, known as Bliss stood with a look on her face that could be described only as complete confusion, amazement, and being spaced out beyond belief. Her green eyes glowed as she looked about the bay unnoticed. The butterflies that flew through the air around her amazed her beyond anything she had ever before seen in her nebula home. However, her amazement was peaked when she saw a large animal slip into the lake just a few feet in front of her. She quickly dematerialized into mist and reformed in front of the creature. The creature in question was an adult sized Chinese Giant Salamander measuring in at a healthy six feet. Its wide mouth and far spaced eyes instantly drew bliss in. Knowing that it was being watched the massive Salamander turned allowing the two to exchange vacant stares. A soft poke of its slimy wet skin caused Bliss to shuddered and giggle as it wiggled from her touch.

"What cha doing?" asked one of the other gaseous creatures as it formed next to Bliss.

"Hi Peace." said Bliss in her far off tone.

"Hehe, that thing's silly looking." smiled Peace as she looked at the Giant Salamander.

"Yup."

"What is he?" asked Peace as she reached out and petted the lizard.

The Chinese Giant Salamander, either because it did not know what to think or because it was equally interested in them, floated in the water staring intently at the two beings. Several other animals in the bay stopped to stare at the two as they looked over everything with the greatest fascination.

"I dunno." replied Bliss.

"This is a pretty place, not like the Home Eaters' place." said Peace as she floated around.

Bliss simply nodded as she began to sink through the floor towards the lower deck. She didn't want to go anywhere in particular, like almost every other time she just felt like moving somewhere else and looking at something new. Peace remained in the park, utterly in love with everything she saw. As she floated around the massive area looking over the thousands of different types of plants and flowers growing in the gardens, the little Banshil began humming to herself. The hum quickly grew from a quiet inner tune to a full outward song as she floated around. Several crewmen and women heard the alien tune Peace was singing as she floated around the woods, unable to identify the source of the strange tune.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5****

T'kah gave a satisfied sigh as he put another candied flower petal in his mouth, letting the taste of crystallized sugar coat his tongue.

The Vulcan had returned to his duties here in the mess hall, he put on his apron and was now currently taking the dirty dishes off of the tables to be dematerialized. He had wanted to return to cutting up the meat; but Gaa would not allow him to touch the knives until she showed him the proper cutting technique. And also he was not really interested in going back to sickbay.

He had had enough surprises for one day. What with the cutting of his hand and the floating tricorder.

He wondered how he was going to explain this to the Counselor.

-Meanwhile-

Now there were two 'ghosts' on board the Grace. Just before they left the Astrometrics lab they discovered that the intruder had changed course and headed to the 'Park' and then suddenly another dot appeared on the screen. The two dots had hovered in the Park for a bit and then the purple dot headed back to the Mess Hall while the light blue one remained where it was.

Barker frowned and then turned to his three officers "Alright listen, Ms. Rami, you and Sarkin head down to the mess hall, while the Doctor and I head up to the Park. I want this done as quietly as possible and don't draw too much attention. The last thing we want is a ship wide panic."

The Lt. Commander nodded "Yes sir." She said smartly and headed out the door with Sarkin following behind.

And then the Admiral said "Grace, transport myself and the doctor to the Saucer section of the ship, deck 4 transporter room 2."

"Acknowledged Admiral" Grace said and Gregory and L'Ann were transported out of the Astrometrics Lab.

-Meanwhile-

Bower and Frame beamed aboard the Grace. And Frame smiled with a bit of pride as Bower looked around in awe as the walked down the corridor to the mess hall."

"I gotta say Tanner you got one hell of a ship here?"

"Yep, she is the pride of the fleet, and I am proud to commander her."

"By the way, I heard that Admiral Barker was aboard. Is it at all possible to meet him?" Bower asked saying the Admirals name with a great deal of admiration.

Frame smiled "I think it would be possible, but first lets get something to eat shall we." He said to his fellow captain as the walked through the doors of the Mess Hall.

They were immediately greeted by a smiling T'kah holding a tray of dirty dishes to be taken to the replicator. "Hello Captain." He said as he bowed his head.

Frame returned his greeting "T'kah, an order of todays special please for myself and Captain Bower here."

T'kah nodded "Right away sir." He said as he walked off to dispose of the dishes.

Frame then lead a still staring Bower to the nearest open table.

"Did that Vulcan…Smile! Or have I gone nuts?" He asked.

And Tanner just laughed.

-Meanwhile-

L'ann and Barker entered the Park. The Doctor carried a tricorder modified to point them in the general direction of the 'ghost'. And the Admiral had his hand on his phaser; just in case.

Gregory walked over to the Parks Comm controls. "Attention all Park Visitors, we need to temporarily close the park for a routine botany check on the plant health, if everyone would please vacate the premises for now." He said and then he typed a command in to have force field activated once everyone other then he and the doctor had left.

Once that had been done The Catain lead the Admiral down the paths of the park, past the various bushes, trees, and plants from dozens of different worlds. Until they reached they reached the center of the park, The Fountain.

The Fountain was a magnificent sculpture. Carved out of rare red marble and designed by three different sculptures. It was very large it stood at 15 feet tall and 12 feet wide. The design of the fountain was to commemorate the joining of the Federation, the Klingons, and the Romulans into its current grand alliance. Divided into three sections, one of Romulan theme, one of Klingon, and the other of Federation design. Water spouted out off different areas. Some in showers, others in jet, and another in mist; together it created a large beautiful rainbow. The kind of which that a person would have to just stop and stare at for several moments in awe.

And according to the tricorder this is where one of their intruders was. But they could not see it.

"Doctor, any suggestions on how we are supposed to actually find this thing?" Barker said as he looked around the fountain are trying to catch a glimpse or flash of the phantom being.

L'Ann scratched her ear as she became immersed in deep thought. Her tail moved from side to side as she racked every lobe of her medical mind seeking an answer until one finally dawned upon her.

"I have got it." She said as if the answer had been staring her in the face the whole time. "All living things give off a special electrical signature; like an aura." She explained "And I know a way to make it visible." She then called out to the computer "Grace."

"Yes Doctor." The Ship answered.

"Please dim the lights in the park and then let out a small burst of Vertiron partials." She said.

Suddenly the lights of the park dimmed and the shadows began to extend. And just another moment later Barker noticed that he was glowing faintly. He saw that coming off of him was a small greenish glow. He looked over to Doctor L'Ann and noticed that she too was glowing but hers was dark purple color.

And then they both looked up and at the top of the fountain; circling in the air as a pale blue mist.

Barker smiled "Gotcha."

-Meanwhile in the turbolift-

"Alright Vulcan talk, why would you date someone like Jenna?" Rami asked as they took the turbolift up several decks.

"I do not understand why you feel a need to pry into my personal life." Sarkin said as he stared straight ahead.

"Because, Swayne seemed WAY too perky for you." Rami countered.

Sarkin said nothing for a moment but then responded with "I wanted to test my own personal limits when it came to human interactions, and also I found that Jenna was a…stimulating women."

Sarkin left it at that and Rami did not push it, she was going to have more than enough fun with the little nickname 'Sarky'.

The Turbolift came to a halt and The Counselor and Security Chief stepped off and began walking down the corridor.

"Alright so do we have an actual plan or are we just going in guns a blazing." Rami asked

"The Admiral requested that this situation was to be handled quietly, I do not think that using firearms would be considered quite." Sarkin stated.

Rami sighed "Its an expression." She said

"I see, as for an actual plan I suggest we locate the being and somehow move it into an isolated area." The Vulcan said.

Rami nodded "Alright, lets just hope nothing goes wrong." She said as they entered the Mess Hall.

**__**

Sorrow flitted through the Jefferies tubes, her purple essence clinging to the shadows like a terrified child clings to a blanket.

By all rights, and by the laws of her people, she shouldn't have been there; they had expressly forbidden her to go. But why should Silence have all the fun? Why couldn't she? Why did her elders get the privilege to explore the new thing, whilst she was told to remain behind?

But she had felt it.

All the others hadn't seen it; it was too infrequent, too fleeting to be felt. But Sorrow had smelt its essence. She knew what it was.

Pain. A very special type of pain.

Phasing through the wall like smoke through a keyhole, she found herself in a large cavernous expanse, filled with large crates, drums and containers. But these were of little consequence to her.

She found the source. It was inside a special container. It didn't look like a special container at all, but that was the entire point. It looked so unremarkable that you wouldn't even guess that inside it lay a hidden chamber.

A cryostasis chamber. One large enough to hold a man.

And that was precisely what was inside. Sorrow could hear his thoughts, pressing through the metal surface of the container.

His thoughts. _Their_ thoughts.

Suddenly, with a swish that sounded a sheet of paper being yanked from an envelope, the cargo bay doors opened, and a middle-aged man entered. He was dressed in a standard uniform, his sash a bright crimson red. Removing a tricorder from his belt, he began to scan several barrels. He'd been ordered to fetch a barrel of Kontron crystals to engineering, to replace those burnt out in testing the prototype tachyon inverter. Sadly, and as usual, his superior had _conveniently_ forgotten to tell him _where_ said barrel was. He'd spent the best part of the day hunting through _every single_ cargo bay on the ship for the elusive barrel. And there were a lot of cargo bays on the 2 mile long ship!

Sorrow swirled over the man, regarding him with mild curiosity. It didn't last. This man was plain, his mind consumed by the tedium of his life and his duties. Not worthy of attention. She shivered through the air, back towards the crate. Pressing up against it, she glittered with delight as she felt the waves of emotion rise and recede, like a briny tide, washing over her.

It was glorious. Pain, but not the pain of loss, the pain of regret, or the pain of fear. It was the pain of something much deeper than that. The pain of…

"AAAAAARRRGGHH!"

It took Sorrow a few moments to realise that the crewman had just seen something that had startled him. It took several moments more before for her to realise he'd seen her. She whirled around, but by the time she'd done so, the man already had his phaser gripped between his two sweaty fists. His face was plastered with streaks of fear. It was… _intoxicating_.

"I don't know what the hell you are!" He growled at the formless gaseous mass before him. "But get the hell of this ship RIGHT NOW!"

As much as his fear excited her, the sight of his phaser didn't (Regardless of whether it could actually hurt her or not). She slowly swirled backwards, gently ceding ground to him. Seizing the advantage, he leisurely advanced, waving the phaser at her like it was a marine distress flare. She evaporated up towards the roof, and he followed, gingerly slithering past the container in a futile attempt to get closer to her. She almost giggled as he fired off a shot that missed her by miles.

"GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!" He screeched, firing another wild shot into the air.

"Make your mind up!" Sorrow thought. "Get off the ship, get back here…" She had to dissipate slightly to avoid another wild shot that was a little too close for comfort. She dived down, gliding through the stacks of barrels. As long as she was here, she might as well have some fun with this man.

Then, as she peeked out from behind some large tubes, she noticed something- the container was opening. Several small wisps of mist were flowing out from beneath the lid. The air was tinged with the whines of electrical motors and systems. Most tangibly, the amount of raw pain seeping from the container had risen. Sorrow felt it tear at her very essence, teasing her.

The man had felt it too. He was busy panicking, furiously banging his hands on the metal skin of the container.

"What the hell!" his voice had risen to an irritating whine. "I didn't press anything! What the hell are you doing?"

Then, like a massive fridge freezer, the lid swung open, nearly catching the crewman in the face. Although he recoiled from the sudden outpour of stasis vapour, he kept his eyes trained on the container, waiting for any sign of life.

He didn't have to wait long. In quick succession, two dark, sinewy hands appeared, grasping the rim. With considerable strain, a lean body heaved itself upright. Then, with all the grace of a china doll, the body slumped forwards, flopping over the rim, ending up sprawled face down at the crewman's feet. Then, with a spasm of movement, the body violently regurgitated a mass of swallowed cryofluid- straight onto the boots of the shocked crewman.

Sorrow flitted around; darting behind any nearby cover, hoping to get a better look at this new arrival, whilst the crewman was too busy cursing, disdainfully wiping his new boots clean. Despite his unusual entance, there was nothing outwardly interesting about the man- muddy-coloured skin, an unkempt mess of light brown hair, clothed in a vest, some baggy trousers and some running shoes. His body was marked with cuts and scars, and (thanks to the cryostasis chamber) covered in a thin sheen of ice. He shivered, his lungs rasping for air.

But Sorrow could see something else. The darkness, churning in his head, permeating through his skin… no, not one, but _two_ darkness's, both engaged like fighting children…

The silence was ruptured by the whine of a phaser, powering up from 'stun' to 'kill'. The crewman had seemingly forgotten the small mater of a 'hostile' (from his point of view) intruder, and was concentrating on the new arrival.

"Hands up!" He growled, phaser levelled at head of the new arrival. "We shoot stowaways on this ship!"

No response.

"I SAID GET THE HELL UP!" The crewman delivered a savage kick to the stowaway's shoulder.  
He got a response that time; the stowaway glared up at him. His irises were jet black, and Sorrow shivered as she saw their coldness.

One look was all it took. The crewman was distracted. The stowaways arm whipped round in a long arc, powering into the crewman's ankles, sending the phaser flying, and sent him sprawling to the floor. As he hit the floor, the stowaway leapt on him, his unfurled hands slamming into the crewman's neck. There was a loud CRACK as his head hit the floor.

The bay fell silent again, save for a few raggedy breaths. The stowaway was pinning the crewman down, his ear pressed to crewman's chest.

From behind, Sorrow crept closer. Although unheard by anyone else, she could sense it; a conversation between two distinct people. _Inside the stowaway's head._

"It is not dead! Kill it!" Screeched the first voice. This voice was made up of pure rage, tinged with hints of psycopathy. It took a manic glee in its insistence. "KILL IT NOW!"

"No", snapped a second voice. Unlike the first, this voice was cold, dispassionate, almost clinical. It barely registered on the emotional spectrum.

"WE MUST KILL IT! IT HAS SEEN US! IT WILL BETRAY OUR PRESENCE!"

"NO! If we kill him and we're caught, what do you think they'll do to us? Thank us? Hug us? Give us a cup of tea? NO! They'll kill US! We can't fail now! Not when we're so close!"

"…Fine! But what do you suggest, Kelnar? What can we do?"

"Simple. We steal anything useful off of him, and bung him the cryochamber. He can't go blabbing if he's frozen, can he?"

"…Very well. But one day, you'll have no other option. You'll just have to kill them. And I'll embrace you on that day, my brother!"

"And on that day, the new fashion on Andoria will be bikini tops and thongs!"

"Ha! Good one, my brother…"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"HAHAHA! You're getting good at this! You've held a gun to your own head before, and even then  
you didn't have the courage to kill yourself! You couldn't do it then, and YOU CAN'T DO IT NOW!"

Kelnar grunted in frustration.

"Anyway, my dear brother, we have another problem".

"What?"

"Why, it's the strange cloud thing listening to our conversation!"

Kelnar turned, and Sorrow almost gasped as he looked _right at her_!

"Hello", Kelnar stated, cocking his head at the strange creature hovering behind a nearby barrel. Sorrow found herself drifting out from behind the barrel, like an ashamed child caught hiding by a loving parent.

"And what are you?" He continued, reaching a hand out. He saw the creature flinch away. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you".

Sorrow tried to resist, but the curiosity was too great. The pain, the anger… she just had to experience it for herself. She gingerly floated towards the outstretched hand.

"Don't worry". He repeated calmly. "I won't hurt you…"

Then they touched.

_"BUT I WILL!"_

The wave of pure emotion shot through Sorrow like a maelstrom, nearly tearing her apart. She wasn't ready for this. All this anguish… it was too much. And in the heart of it, was his face, leering down at her.

_"SO! YOU WANTED TO SEE ME, DID YOU? WANTED TO SEE MY PAIN? WELL HERE IT IS!"_

And Sorrow screamed as the sheer mass of emotion overwhelmed her.

_"Can't handle it, can you? Prancing about, and you can't even handle ME! HAHAHAHA!"_

"NOOOO!" Sorrow screeched, but it was too late. The emotion was going to blast her back…

_"I AM LESPIRI!" Bellowed the voice of the pain, impossibly loud, drowning out anything else. "AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WILL QUAKE IN FEAR AT THE MENTION OF MY NAME! I AM DEATH INCARNITE! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"_

And as Sorrow was shot back, deep into the heart of the Nebula, she could only feel pain.

Kelnar gave a quiet smirk. Then, checking nobody else was about, he went through the unconscious crewman's pockets.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Several minutes had passed and Captains Frame and Brower sat in the Officer's Mess enjoying a warm cup of Hazelnut Cream Coffee and a friendly conversation.

It had taken a few minutes outside of the Yakama, constantly being reminded of the crews' lax standards and the ship's down right offensive condition, but Frame was once again in his normal cheery yet professional mood. Their conversation drifted from the strange happenings from within the Nebula of Tranquility to the strange alien ships that passed through the far end of the nebula until it eventually turned to stories about each other.

"This is really good Coffee, I didn't really think there was that big of a difference between replicated Coffee and home brewed before this cup! Hell these finger sandwiches are better than anything I've ever tasted! And let me tell you, I've dined with the Federation's Admiralty!" said Brower as he grabbed for another one of the toasted Swiss and light turkey finger sandwiches.

"Thank you. Our Head Chef Gaa Slaun, so I'm told, grows her own Coffee Beans and uses only natural ingredients to flavor her food. From what I've heard she absolutely HATES replicators and refuses to use them. She even bakes her own bread fresh every morning." smiled Frame as he shifted his weight in the fancy black leather and dark Cherry wood chair.

"Well it shows. I don't suppose I could twist your arm into making a pot roast for my crew over on the Yakama tonight?" grinned Brower as he turned back and looked at Gaa.

Gaa gave her reptilian equivalent of a smile to Brower and nodded. The reptilian chef was in the process of cleaning her utensils and readying for the supper crowd which would start storming the bay in less than two hours. It seemed strange really to Frame; Gaa never seemed to leave the Officer's Mess Hall for anything. The only time he had ever seen her outside of the Officer's Mess was when she had made something special and carried it down to the General Crew and Civilian Mess Hall a few decks below her's, visible through a window at the far end of her Officer's Mess. She was never without her apron and was never not cooking something or dealing with food and the strange thing was she didn't seem to mind.

"Pot Roast easy, what time you want?" asked Gaa.

The two Captains laughed at her reply. She honestly would cook up a Pot Roast with sides for the crew of the Yakama. That was another thing Frame found interesting about his ship's cook, she never tired of food. She would be happy to cook just about anything even if it was 2 am.

"Well, with your Captain's permission 1700 hours would be nice." smiled Brower.

"If Gaa doesn't have a problem with it I suppose I don't either." chuckled Frame.

"So Frame, I've been wondering something ever since I read your Starfleet Personnel File." began Brower.

"Oh?" asked Frame in response?

"Yeah, a few nicknames in particular." continued Brower.

A small smirk crept on to Frame's face as he exhaled and covered his eyes. T'Kah quickly looked up from his bowl of Candied Rose Petals as the conversation turned to his Captain.

"If they're by any chance the ones I'm thinking of like Hammer Head for example…" began Frame.

"Those are the ones." nodded Brower.

"I thought so. Then I can explain." sighed Frame.

"You were called Hammer Head, why?" asked T'Kah.

Frame stopped for a moment, slightly embarrassed by the question and soon to ensue story. With another breath he soldiers on.

"In my life I have been hit really really hard in the head a good number of times. Each time I shake it off rather quickly and am back on my feet within minutes." said Frame.

"Really?" asked Brower with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes, really. During my time on the Academy Football Team I was hit upside the head or square between the eyes no less that thirty six times, I even headbutted a Klingon team mate to celebrate which was on all accounts a bad idea! Growing up I had startled my little sister and she hit me in the head with a rock. I've ended up headbutting a wall to help a group of prisoners escape from a Kzinti Prison camp, and I'll let you know it was none too soft. During my training at the academy people were always accidentally dropping things on my head. In Zero-G Training my one buddy from the football team lost his footing and ended up kicking me in the forehead. And during my time as first officer on board one of my previous postings the monarch of an alien culture became interested in me, when I didn't return her interest she took a large tree limb and cracked my along side of my head. Not to mention the untold number of fights I've been in over the years. Y'Know, I've always wondered why someone tells you their going to kick your ass before a fight but the first thing they do is punch you in the face." continued Frame.

Several snickers passed through the Officer's Mess Hall as Frame's story came to a close.

"By all accounts I should have Brain Damage by now, but this old hard head of mine just keeps taking the abuse." chuckled Frame.

"Wow, you sound like you were a bit of a bruiser." added Brower.

"Oh yes, I was. When I made Captain of the Football team and ended up getting in my first post-game brawl with the enemy team everyone started calling me Captain Caveman. And the long unkept hair didn't help much in my defense, although back then I didn't much mind I was all about brute strength. I actually just powered my way through my lessons that I didn't understand, that's probably why my earlier grades were as shaky as they were." nodded Frame.

"Wow sir, you've come a long way from what I've seen." said T'Kah nervously as he blindly reached into his empty bowl of candy.

"Indeed, Barker helped my turn my raw fight into focus. I wouldn't be half the man I am today without him. I owe my restraint, focus, and my entire career to him. Without him I'd probably still be as blindly wild and undisciplined as I was in the Academy, on some gunship patrolling the Alpha Quadrant or a Freighter Captain." nodded Frame.

"The old man saw potential in you. The Admiral has a knack for that kind of thing, making us the people we wanted to be. You just needed a push in the right direction to get to where you wanted to be. He just turned your fight to your favor. I actually admire him, he's the reason I joined the Science Fleet. When I was little I was mystified by his adventures, and when I heard his speech on a Federation Broadcast when they retired the Excelsior Class I new what I wanted to do with my life. His talks of undiscovered mystery pulled my in and I thought, If I could just be half that man he is just think of all the things I could find out there among the stars." said Brower.

The two nodded in agreement with one another as they finished their coffee and finger sandwiches. The Admiral, over his one hundred and sixty six years of life, had touched and shaped many lives for the better. He was a legend like Kirk or Picard, a man who commanded great respect and held the highest opinion of everyone he met. He brought out the best in everyone because he was the best he could be and lived a life with almost no regrets.

"Hey I have to know, does he still do that thing with the…" began Brower as he motioned to his scalp.

"The Cowboy hat? Yes. His still wears that goofy old thing whenever he gets really frustrated or is concentrating very hard on something. But it always gives me a heads up on a situation" nodded Frame with a chuckle.

"Gaa it happened again!" called T'Kah as he held up the bowl.

"You finish THIRD bowl of candy petals already?" asked Gaa.

"No, I had half a bowl left when I grabbed my last petal and now they're all gone! I think someone's taking them when I'm not looking." said T'Kah mildly frustrated.

"No worry I make lots more in case they needed to stitch your hand." said Gaa as she turned to grab another bowl.

As the female Gorn turned and brought out another bowl a soft female cheer filled the air followed by a materializing mass. The reports Frame had heard of ghosts in the ship instantly developed new seriousness as he saw the ghostly mass swoop down into the bowl and eat a petal. Gaa, T'Kah, Brower, and Frame instantly jumped back as the seemingly now hyper mass giggled and floated happily through the air before swooping down and flying through the wall and deeper into the ship. Frame instantly returned to his feet and ran out into the hallway after a quick check to make sure everyone in the Officer's Mess Hall was alright. Brower quickly forced himself back to his feet with a little more effort and ran after Frame. Brower was several years older than Frame an in considerably poorer shape.

"Frame to Security, we have an unknown intruder on board the Grace. Admiral Barker come in." called Frame as he tapped his badge.  
"Barker here."

"Barker, I just saw one of those creatures the crew was reportedly seeing. I just lost track of it in Hallway 13 Section 42." reported Frame.

"We got one down here too boy. It's floating around in the Park over the Red Marble statue. The Force fields don't seem to have much effect on them, their bodies can match the electrical patterns and phase right through them. Right now it's in a foggy form but it doesn't seem to be interested in leaving the park." replied Barker.

"You're down there with one of those things without a Security Team? Barker we don't know it they're hostile or not." said Frame as he slowed to a stop.

"Calm down boy, it's been down here singing and humming for almost half an hour." replied Barker.

"Singing?" asked Brower.

"Listen." answered Barker.

Barker slowly stepped forward towards the entity down in the park and held his Comm. Badge up closer to the mass. The celestial singing which filled the nebula was now present over the Comm. Channel. It was obvious that these creatures lived within the nebula and were the source of the noise. To Brower and the crew of the Espial Grace and the rest of the Science Convoy this was an amazing and fascinating discovery.

-  
Meanwhile

Ensign Nate Strong sat at the foot end of his bed as he removed his jacket and stripped down to a muscle shirt. His shift had ended three minutes ago and he was going to try and catch and hour or two of sleep before his next shift. His bed, instead of being like the standard comfort cots in everyone else's quarters, looked like a massive metal slab with a small jointed arm at the bottom holding it up off of the floor. It had very little give and was incredibly firm, it was also covered in straps which Nate used to hold him fast when the bed stood up on a near vertical angle. Instead of a pillow at the top of his bed sat a neural interface module similar to the ones located in a Borg Regeneration Alcove which was integrated into the bed to keep it from moving. The Ensign yawned as he stretched, turning on his subspace radio to his favorite frequency 26084.4.

"My friends, the Galactic Media is at it again. They are once again trying to drag the Federation's name through the mud due to the radical climate change on Colth.

They're saying that the Federation Science Colony located beneath three miles of ice is responsible for the rising temperatures even though the colony gives off NO emissions! Friends any idiot with a ship or a Tri-corder can tell you that the Federation Colony is in no way affecting the planet! The only readings they're giving off to sensors are life readings! I don't know if these people are just stupid or just like shooting off their mouths and trying to scare people but it's starting to get on my last nerve! These same people are also complaining about the Federation Ship-Busting Scrap yards in the Ootungun System, claiming that the Federation is "_interfereing_" with the natural progression of life on the planet by polluting them with scraped starships. Again, I don't know if these people are stupid or are just dieing for attention but every one of those planets is incapable of sustaining life! And the ring leader, the ring leader of these simpletons has claimed to have grown a planet using Ootungun soil to prove their point.

Maybe it's because we Bolians just have a higher level of common sense than these people or its because I served in Starfleet for thirty years but I can tell you right now, when you TAKE the soil out of the hostile environment of the planet, put a seed in it, and put it into a nurturing environment meant to grow plants THEY'RE GOING TO BLOOM! I'm Kip Klinger and I'm pissed! You're listening to Sub Space channel 26084.4!"

"Give em hell Kip." chuckled Nate as he kicked his boots off.

His uniform jacket lay draped over the back of a hard wood chair which came with the room in front of a cherry wood table. The small Sub Space Radio sat on a shelf next to Nate's bed and above a pile of dirty laundry which we had yet to attend to.

"Computer, prepare straps and prep the neural interface. I think I have about two hours worth of shut eye ahead ofme." said Nathan as he stretched.

"Acknowledged, pleasant dreams Ensign." replied the Computer. 

Despite a few areas of clutter Nathan kept his quarters rather clean. His medals and awards from his Military Career decorated his walls and photos from various moments and engagements hung in nearly every room within his cabin. As Nathan swung his legs into position to fasten himself into his Frankenstein-like bed a glow caught his eyes from the far end of his bed room. A cloud of fog shot down from the ceiling and whooshed past him. Nathan instantly dove off of his bed for cover as the smoke neared him and he rolled to a Phaser which he had hidden in case of an emergency.

"Who's there?" called Nathan as he quickly redressed and crawled towards the living room at the far end of his Cabin.

As no response came Nathan quickly rolled forward onto his feet and stepped forward, staying low as he neared the door.

"Show yourself, and keep your arms where I can see them!" continued Nathan.  
"Who are you?" a voice replied.  
"Security Officer Nathan Strong of the USS Espial Grace, and you?" asked Strong as he crept into the Living Room and looked around.

To his surprise what looked to be a little girl sat atop his kitchenette counter and started at him with nervousness at the sight of him. She had large pigtails and a little curl on her forehead with pitch black hair and attire. Her eyes glowed a brilliant purple and her skin was pure white. She lacked a nose, or fingers, and was only a foot tall if even that.

"Silence, what's that thingy on your head?" asked Silence as Strong looked up at her as she tried to concealed herself behind a breadbox.  
"This thing?" he replied as he tapped the side of his implant which created a metallic plunk.

The little creature nodded and slowly backed off as Strong continued forward.

"It's a Neural Implant." he replied.

"W-well, what that?" ask Silence as her curiosity began to outweigh her fear.

"You don't know what a Neural Implant is? Okay…" began Strong as he looked at the child-like creature before him.

"I got hurt a long time ago and they needed to put this thing in my head to make me better." he replied as gingerly as he could.

"D-does it hurt?" asked Silence as she stepped forward.

"Only a little from time to time. Y'Know, I used to have a plate to put over it which was disguised to look like hair but I stopped using it because it kept getting knocked off." he chuckled, putting away his Phaser.  
"Does it always blink like that?" asked Silence

.  
"Why, is it bothering you?" asked Nathan.

"Oh no, no. I like it; it's pretty like your uniform. It's black like mine." she smiled.

"Would you mind if I called a few friends here?" asked Nathan, not wanting to startle Silence.

"Sure." she nodded.

"Nathan Strong to Command Staff, you're not going to believe this.

**__**

Outside the Nebula of Tranquillity lay a small, insignificant piece of space. Unlike many of the more exciting pieces of space around, it didn't contain anything of even the mildest interest; no star, no planets, not even a small cloud of hydrogen. If the piece of space had a personality, it would probably feel a bit put out, being stuck next to the swirling beauty that was the nebula, constantly being sidelined like the ugly girl at the prom. If space had feelings, of course.

However, for this piece of space, life was about to get interesting

Suddenly, the very fabric of space-time began to wurble and burble, squibbling as something tore the very structure of reality in two. Chaos grew, entropy beckoned… and a shuttlecraft dropped out of warp.

The shuttlecraft was as equally unimpressive; merely an old refit of one of the _Hammond_-class shuttlecraft (a bastardised descendent of the Delta Flyer first developed on the USS Voyager). It was battered, dented, streaked with grime, but her warp coils still functioned, and that was good enough. The words _James May_ were stamped onto her (or should I say _His_) hull in a bland black font.

The interior of the _James May_ was the truly interesting part. Unlike most Starfleet shuttles, it wasn't pristine or well-kept; the instrument panels were marked with coffee rings, a half-eaten bag of crisps and an old apple core lay discarded on the floor, and the weapons panel was covered in papers. What was truly unorthodox was that rather than checking the warp-to-real-space transition had gone smoothly, the pilot had his feet up on the flight-control panel, and was busy enthusiastically lip-synching, head-banging and strumming along (on a traditional imaginary guitar) to a acoustic-rock song being blasted out of the speaker system.

He was clad in the dark purple and blue uniform of a Science Officer, inelegantly lounging on a chair. He could have easily been mistaken for human from a distance, but under closer inspection his alias would have fallen flat: His skin was far too pale, a kind of silvery-grey that seemed slightly luminous under the soft mood lighting of the Shuttlecraft. His hair appeared human; a course arrangement of thick black spikes, but the way is seemed to shiver slightly in a non-existence breeze hinted at its non-keratinous origin. Instead of ears, he had nine holes on each side of his head, arranged in a diamond. Finally, and most inhumanly, he had no nose. Where a human would have had a nose, he just had a bare, unmarked patch of flesh.

Not that it bothered him. Nothing much did. He certainly wasn't bothering with the view screen. Thus, whilst attempting a particularly difficult (imaginary) chord change, the small, perfectly visible purple cloud slammed into the side of the craft.

Jex was sent tumbling from his seat as the small ship shuddered with the impact, immediately smothered by several stacks of paper blueprints that fell out of the overhead storage locker. As the inertial stabilisers (_finally!_) kicked in, and the jaunty rock anthem was replaced by the collision alert alarm, which had switched itself on in an entirely purposeless gesture (as there was only one person on board, and he _bloody knew_ there'd been a collision!), Jex kicked his way out.

"Aww… knackers!" He yelled over the monotonic squawk of the alarm. Knocking the blueprints for the Molinski Univarius to one side, he leapt to his feet. "Computer! What the hell was that? And kill the sodding alarm!"

"The shuttlecraft has experienced some minor turbulence due to unknown forces", the computer replied, as the alarm winked off.

"What kind of turbulence? Felt like we got rammed by one of those old Romulan squid-mining things!"

"Identity of turbulence unknown. Turbulence did not register on any scientific instrumentation".

"Thanks!" Jex grinned insincerely. "Any damage?"

"Shield modulation has been offset by two degrees. Auto-compensating now".

"I mean 'have we got a massive hole in the side of the ship', you metal… thing!"

"The shuttlecraft's structure has not been compromised".

"Yay!" Jex _really_ hated talking with computers. They just lacked the… nuances of real people, the secret 'second language of conversation'; the language of inflection, passion, body language and eye language. Talking to a computer was like talking to a deaf Vulcan. Jex was about to rebuke the computer further when she heard it:

Crying. Someone was crying. From the sounds of it, a little girl.

Now, Jex could be pretty absent-minded at times, but he was sure he hadn't put any little girls onboard!

"Computer, c-can you hear that?" Jex whispered, not wanting to alert the crier.

"Auditory disturbance confirmed" the computer chimed loudly. Well, that was subtly out the window… best now to make sure it was where he thought it was.

"Computer, pinpoint source of sound".

"Source located: Rear Compartment".

"Great!" Jex muttered to himself. Still, his brain was tingling already. Something new! Brilliant!

Peeking his head around the bulkhead, he saw that the rear compartment had been badly shaken up as well. The bags of his belongings were scattered haphazardly on the floor, along with several crates of supplies he'd been asked to ferry over (along with the whiskey-bottle shaped gift for Admiral Barker from Rear-Admiral Swann), creating a labyrinth of detritus. And, like any labyrinth, at the centre lay the Minotaur.

This Minotaur was considerably different from the normal definition of a mythical horned beast that crept around the middle of a maze. For a start, mythical horned beasts don't look like small swirly purple clouds. And they certainly don't look dejected. And in no version of the legend of the Minotaur does the Minotaur cry. Jex felt his body begin to instinctively try to clamber in to the rear chamber, to envelop the strange gassy cloud in the largest barehug known to science, and comfort and mother it… regardless of the fact that the creature was completely insubstantial. He forced himself not to- he'd failed the first-contact test enough times to know that hugging the alien monster was a _baaaad_ thing to do!

Resisting the urge to smother the alien got harder as the cloud began to condense on top of a crate of medical supplies. Swirling itself into a vaguely humanoid shape, small, podgy arms and legs began to form. A small, child-like face appeared on top of what appeared to be a simple black petticoat. Its skin was tarnished white in colour, its eyes simply massive orbs of dull purple. What appeared to be black hair swept down over one side of its face. Still surrounded by a slight lavender-shaded aura, it was barely a foot in height, and it… it was a little girl. And, holding its fingerless paw-like hands to its face, it started to cry again. As Jex looked on in horror, small gobbets of tears streaked down its face, slowly vaporising back into its aura.

"Oh, sod the test!" Jex thought. He strode through the bulkhead. And his foot smashed straight through a glass sample tube.

The little girl jumped in shock, tumbling backwards off the crate with a high-pitched "Eeep!" He saw her terrified face peering up over the edge of the crate, like a curious meerkat. Jex immediately dropped to a crouch, arms outstretched and palms flat in a gesture of reassurance. Their purple eyes met.

"Don't worry", Jex said slowly and calmly. "I won't hurt you".

"That's what he said", the little girl sniffed. "You solid people lie".

"Yeah". Jex's mind raced. What had Nyder said? "In order to get someone to open up, you have to deflect them; channel their focus into random tangent. By opening up this small chink, eventually, the dam will brake". "You have lovely eyes".

"Liar!" The little girl huffed. "They're the same colour as yours!"

"Yeah, but look at mine!" Jex raised his fingers, almost jabbing at his pupils. "I got these horrible spots in mine. Yuck!"

The little girl smiled. It was only a slight smile, and it only lasted for the briefest of seconds before she started scowling again, but it was a start. Jex turned his grin up to eleven and pressed on.

"Soooo… what's your name?"

"…Sorrow". The little girl sniffed disdainfully. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just being friendly".

"You people can't be friendly. All you do… is… is…" Then Sorrow broke down in tears again.

"Heyyy!" Jex lept forwards. Quickly sidestepping over the detritus, he caught the tears on the sides of her cheeks with his fingertips. Jex audibly sighed; Sorrow's skin was tingly, buzzing with static, but barely there. "Don't cry!"

She stopped. She looked, bizarrely, even more shocked than Jex. Slowly, she reached up to his left fingertip, her handles arms slowly wrapping around it, as she gently nuzzled it to her face. She almost seemed to purr.

"…You're warm", she sighed.

"Um… Yeah".

"No". Sorrow frowned at him. "You don't understand. You're not 'warm' warm. You're 'fuzzy lovey happy' warm".

"…Thanks", Jex smiled. "I'm… Guessing this guy wasn't… fuzzy".

"No". Sorrow shivered, clutching Jex's finger closer. "He was nasty. In his head… it… _burnt_". She gestured. "… He had… two faces".

"Two faces?" Jex shivered. Too late, He realised Sorrow could feel his reaction.

"What's wrong?" she queried.

"Um…" There was no point in lying now. "Did these faces look different?"

"No-o-o. They were the same face". Sorrow floated closer to Jex, their nose-less faces almost touching as their wide eyes met. "Why?"

"I… I wanted to make sure he wasn't like me. I don't like think one of my people could have done this".

"_Your_ people?"

"Yeah…" Jex's gaze became mischievous, and he winked. "Wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I got two faces too!"

"Liar!" Thankfully, Jex could see that Sorrow was more intrigued than afraid.

"Hey! 300% truth!" Jex laughed. He stopped as he saw her gaze curiously at him. "What?"

"…What's your name?" Sorrow asked nervously.

"Jex. I'm Jex".

"Jex… can I… see your… other face?"

"Um…" Jex scratched his forehead. "I… I'm not sure…"

"Aww! Please! I just wanna look!"

"…Alright". He tickled her under her chin like she was a puppy. "Seeing as you asked nicely". Gently pulling his finger from the girl's, he stood upright, carefully spreading his arms out. "Um… are you sure you want to see this?" Seeing her nod enthusiastically, he continued. "I lost quite a lot of girlfriends by showing them this. Actually, to be honest, I lost even more boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends?" Sorrow thought. What did he mean? But she didn't get a chance to ask him.

He closed his eyes.

And it started.

Sorrow's eyes boggled as she saw his skin start to warp and ripple, like a ribbon caught in a summer breeze. She saw his body change, becoming shorter, less broad, more… curvy. His face softened, his cheekbones smoothed out, his eyes became smaller, more ovular, more… cute. His arms, fingers and legs thinned, becoming more… delicate. His chest expanded, becoming… well, something that definitely wasn't masculine. Finally, as his legs gave out beneath him, and as he hit the floor, Sorrow saw his hair change- it untangled, became thinner, more flowing… it was only when his face hit the floor that it suddenly sprouted, streaming out behind him in a vast, flowing mane.

It was horrible. It was like watching someone's entire body liquefy, like someone melting down a plastic doll and remoulding it into a new shape.

Then it stopped.

Apart from the soft humming of the ship and the quiet beeping of the computer, the shuttle was quiet. Sorrow flickered over to the collapsed figure before her. Face down amongst the spilled luggage was a body. It wore Jex's clothes. But it wasn't Jex; the body was smaller, lighter, and…

Feminine?

Suddenly, the woman's head snaped back, and she stared Sorrow dead in the eyes. Then Sorrow realised; she looked completely different, but there was no mistaking those eyes. Or that grin:

"…_Jex_?"

"What d'yer think?" Jex smirked. Her voice even sounded different.

It took Sorrow several moments to (metaphorically) get her breath back.

"…WOW!"

"I know!" Jex jumped to her feet. Then, looking down, she realised something. "Um… could you… I dunno… look the other way or something?"

"Why?"

"Well…" Jex fiddled with her clothes to demonstrate. Tailored to fit a thin, taller, broad-shouldered and flat-chested male, it naturally didn't fit a smaller, sensuously curved, and… well, _not_ flat-chested woman.

"Oh…" Sorrow quickly spun around, comicly covering her eyes with her paw-like hands. She heard the ripping sounds of zips and Velcro, the classic 'frumph' as fabric hit the deck, the rustling as someone went through a box and withdrew some clothing, and then more zips and Velcro.

"O…k, you can turn around now!" Jex announced. Sorrow did so. Jex's new ensemble was virtually identical to her other suit, albeit now tailored to exactly fit her new… 'shape'.

"…Wow!"

Jex giggled appreciatively. Then, an idea hit her.

"Hey… you're from this nebula, right?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"Brilliant! You see." Jex crouched down to Sorrow's eye level. "In that nebula is a really big ship. And I need to find it".

"N-n-no! I…I can't…" Sorrow's arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, and she shook her head violently, eyes wedged shut with tears. She didn't stop until she felt her head being softly pressed into the nape of Jex's neck as she was smothered in the largest cuddle imaginable.

"He's there, isn't he?" She asked softly. Hearing a sniff of conformation, she gripped Sorrow closer, ignoring the fact she could barely feel the mostly-insubstantial gas creature. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise".

Sorrow gazed up, still sniffing. She wiped her eyes dry. "Y-y-you promise?"

"Definitely!"

Sorrow smiled, and, satisfied she was alright, Jex released her. Sorrow drifted around Jex's head, perching on her shoulder. Jex immediately walked into the front cabin, discreetly flicking the long-range sensor panel off when Sorrow wasn't looking. Sitting in the pilot's seat, they gazed out onto the swirling mass of gases that was the Nebula of Tranquillity.

"I… spilt coffee on the sensor panel" Jex lied. Nyder had taught her that if you worked closely and co-operatively with someone, they'd start to understand and trust you. Sorrow was hurt; if Jex was going to help Sorrow, Jex needed Sorrow to trust her. "So… could you tell me where the ship is?"

"Um… Sorrow scrutinised the nebula, then nervously pointed at a spot in the multi-coloured gloom. "There!"

"Cool!" Jex tapped in the course change, and then thumbed the 'engage' switch. With a slight judder, the impulse engines fired, and the _James May_ slowly inched its way into the nebula.

"Why are you looking for the ship?" Sorrow asked.

"Well, I got a place on board, didn't I?" Jex proudly indicated her uniform. "One of the science staff!" Sorrow nodded; Jex's tone suggested that this achievement was somehow important.

"Well… why aren't you on the ship already?"

"I would have been". Jex scratched her forehead nervously. "I… got a once-in-a-lifetime offer! Essentially, this guy, Rear-Admiral Swann, he's in charge of this science fleet. And they found this twin star system right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ah! But this star system is special! The two stars were gonna go supernova right. Simultaneously!"

"Wow!"

"I know right? Anyway, they got all these ships orbiting the stars, ready to record the results… and half the staff fell sick with food poisoning!"

"What?"

"Seriously! So, three days to go, and half of the equipment is unmanned! So, this Admiral puts a call out to all the new Academy graduates, asking if anyone can volunteer".

"And you dropped everything and just went?"

"Yeah! Well, I did get permission from Captain Frame and everything".

"But… you went to watch two stars explode?"

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"Why?" Jex stared at Sorrow, confused. "Why did I go to watch two stars blow up?"

"Yeah".

"Because they were there, of course! Why else?"

Any continuation of the discussion was rendered moot; through the clouds of nebula gas, the massive bulk of the _Espial Grace_ loomed into view.

**__**

Sarkin and Rami entered Ensign Strong's Quarters. This was becoming slightly ridicules, they had just been at the mess hall and then the signal changed and had led them here instead.

The Ensign poked his head out from his room and motioned for them two of them to enter, however when he saw Rami reach for his blaster he shook his head, indicating that they were not to use weapons.

The Bajoran and Vulcan thus left their weapons on the coffee table. They entered the ensigns bedroom and came to a halt at what they saw.

Sitting on the bed was small childlike creature. The in some ways resembled a little girl with glowing purple eyes.

The girl…turned her head and looked over and stared at the two new visitors with a smile. "Hi." She said in an extremely happy voice.

Sarkin responded with "Fascinating" and Rami with "What are you."

The alien giggled "I am Silence, who are you?" She asked

"Silence these are my friends, Lt. Commander Rami Yleks, and Counselor Sarkin." Nathan said.

Silence got up for the bed she had been sitting on an walked or floated over to the Rami and Sarkin. She stopped in front of the Bajoran first and stared at her. "hmmm you are warm, but you have a lot of cold up here." She said as she tapped the security chief's forehead.

Rami had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Silence then turned to Sarkin who stared at the creature who started right back. Silences smile then turned into a frown. "You are neither warm nor cold, you are…empty."

Sarkin raised a brow slightly "Are you refereeing to my lack of emotions?" He inquired

Silence nodded "Uh huh."

Rami then understood what Silence meant when she meant warm and cold. Warm probably meant happy, and cold must have meant sad emotions, of those she had plenty in her memories.

"Fascinating a species of aliens that have the ability to sense another's emotions and feelings, what do you call yourselves?" Sarkin asked

"We are the Banshil." Silence said with a smile.

Rami turned to Nathan "Call the Admiral"

-LandingBayTwo-

Kelsey walked through the doors into the bay just in time to see the new science officer step out of the shuttle craft.

Jex turned around and the moment she saw the Commander immediately saluted.

Kelsey smiled "At ease." She said as she strode forward.

Jex relaxed "Science officer Jex reporting for duty ma'am."

The Xo smiled "And it is good to have you aboard, now I thought we would begin with a tour of the ship and then-"

However she was interrupted when Jex said "Um actually Commander, I was wondering if I could speak to your Chief Science Officer, or perhaps Captain Frame and Admiral Barker?" She asked.

Kelsey raised her brow at that question "Science Officer Slovak is currently aboard the one of the Science vessels, and both the Captain and Admiral are busy at the moment from what I understand. Why do you need them?"

Jex seemed hesitant to answer and then she looked over her shoulder and called out to the Shuttle Pod, "You can come out now."

Commander Covaks, despite the many weird aliens she had seen in her life; nearly fainted when she saw the ghostly form of Sorrow float right through the hull of the ship and said "hello"

-In Sickbay-

Frame, Barker, L'ann, Bower, Sarkin, Rami, and Strong stood watching; Silence, Bliss and Peace sat together on the Biobeds talking with each other.

"This is completely and utterly amazing, Bower said as she stared at the three Banshil they currently had with them.

And while Barker was equally fascinated by these creatures he still needed to get down to the point "Why did you come onto this ship?" He asked

The Three alien girls instantly looked at the Admiral their glowing eyes staring into him, it was Bliss who answered "We wanted to see what you were." She said.

Then Peace added "We were curious because so many new people have come into our home."

And finally Silence put in "And we wanted to learn about you."

"And if you had found us to be hostile, would you have attacked us?" Rami asked, her Security Chief side taking over.

All three of the girls instantly shook their heads

"No no no, we would never harm another life form, we are a peaceful race." Bliss explained.

"Are there more of you?" Sarkin asked

Silence nodded "Many more, The Elders live deeper, however my sisters and I like to explore out here though."

"Sisters?" Frame asked

Peaces smiled happily "uh huh that's us, the Five Sisters, but its just the three of us right now."

L'ann ran a tricorder down each other girls who all stared at it with wonder, as if it were a shiny new toy.

The Doctor read the readings and he tail twitched eagerly. "Incredible, the Banshil are made up of particle elements that…well I have never seen before."

Bower moved a bit closer to the 3 sisters and got down on his knees so was talking to them at their level. "Girls you mentioned there were Elders, they are the leaders of your race correct?"

All three of them nodded "Yea, they are really old and really boring sometimes." Silence said.

Bower laughed a little "Yes im sure, uh would it be possible for me and my friends to…meet with them?" He asked.

The 3 of the sisters looked at each other for a moment and then back Bower, "Maybe, why." Bliss asked.

It was Barker who answered that "Because, we are explorers, and its our Job to seek out and meet new life forms. And well…you are pretty new."

The girls giggled at that, and when it looked like Peace was about to speak suddenly all three of them seemed to freeze up, almost as if they had gone into some kind of trance.

"Are you alright?" L'ann asked as she was about to run the tricorder down them again; even though she knew nothing about their physiology. However that proved unnecessary when the girls came out of their trance.

"ahhh Sorrow is here." Bliss said as she lowered her head.

Silence and Peace also seemed to have a grumpy look on their face.

Tanner was just about to ask who Sorrow was when suddenly his Comm-badge came to life with "This is Covaks to the Captain."

Frame tapped his Badge, "Captain here, go ahead Commander."

"Uh Captain, the new science officer just arrived and…uh she brought a rather unusual guest."

Everyone suddenly looked at Frame who then asked "It wouldn't happen to be a ghostlike alien in the form of a small child would it?"

"How did you know?" Kelsey sounded genially surprised.

"Because we currently have three up here in medical."

"Right, uh should I bring our new arrivals up?"

"Yes, and please do it without drawing attention from the crew, we are trying to keep this as undercover as possible." Frame answered

"Will do sir, Covaks out."

And just when that communication had ended Grace suddenly said "Pardon me, but Lt. Command Yleks, you have an incoming message from Bajor."

All eyes turned to Rami whose tried to keep a professional look "Uh, is it important, I am rather busy at the moment." She said

To which Grace replied "The Message was sent on a military signal and it is labeled as a priority one message."

Rami bit her lower lip for a second and then looked over at the Captain who nodded his head "Go head Lt."

The Bajoran nodded her head "Send it to my room, I will answer it there. Grace, please perform a sight to sight transport."

Everyone took a step back as they watched Rami dematerialize out of sickbay.

The three Banshil stared in awe "Cool." They said in unison.

-Meanwhile With Rami-

Rami rematerialized in her room and walked over to the computer terminal, this was the second call from Bajor in one day, she knew it had to be important otherwise they would not have contacted her. The blank screen was replaced with the image of Vedek Aman Darat.

"Hello again Yleks." He said with a small smile.

"What is going on Darat? A second call on a military signal, this must be very important."

The Vedek nodded "It is, he confessed Ylek, the Gul has given us the information."

Rami's mouth opened slightly. "He did?" She had not expected the Gul to actually give up the information so quickly.

"Yes, a deal was struck with the Judiciary Council, no death sentence; he will remain under house arrest for the remainder of his life."

"House arrest! That hardly seems like an appropriate punishment for a murderer."

"You and I know that, however the Council feels that being trapped for the rest of his life on a planet filled with people who despise him, and trapped in an empty Cardassian Embassy with none of his own kind, will eventually drive him insane." Aman said.

Rami nodded "Yeah I guess, so what did he say?"

"It was a Vulcan."

Rami thought she misheard him "What?"

"The Gul said that before the Invasion a Vulcan came to Cardassia Prime, and offered them the Bajoran Planetary Shield codes. And in exchange the Cardassians were to give them a new type of missile they were developing."

"Did he give the name of this Vulcan?" She asked.

Aman shook his head "No, he said that the Vulcan did not give his name; but he defiantly looked military. And the Gul gave a pretty good description. We got a holographic rendering and we are currently checking it with all criminal organizations to see what it brings up. We are thinking the Orion Syndicate is behind this."

"Can I see the Image, maybe I can run it through Starfleet Intelligence?" The Security Chief asked.

Aman nodded "I am sending it to you now. I have to go Yleks, final sentencing is about to take place. Good luck." Then the screen turned black.

Rami then turned to miniature holographic processor and activated it. The device blinked several times and then it showed the image of the Vulcan.

When the Image appeared Rami's eyes widened in horror at what she saw. The image resembled that of a slightly younger looking Sarkin dressed in a dark brown military uniform.

**__**

Sorrow filtered through the ceiling, startling L'Ann and making Bower grin.

"Fantastic!" He crooned, "Such a fantastic form of life… whose existence we never even suspected!"

The newest guest settled herself down. Her large eyes surveyed the scene gloomily, and her aura seemed to spread to her sisters, all of whom stopped talking in her presence.

"So." Sorrow cocked her head, "We have communicated with you. Who knows why. You seem like a dull race."

"Sister!" Peace protested, "They are very interesting, really! They have so many _emotions_ and… _peculiarities_!"

Captain Frame decided to take the initiative. "My name is Tanner Frame. I am the leader of this craft, the Espial Grace. It is an honour to be meeting you."

"We are not all yet present." Sorrow stated simply. The officers looked at each other, as did the sisters. It was clear that Sorrow was the most senior out of the four, and the one that they all looked up to. Both Bower and Frame, even though their excitement knew no bounds, understood the need to keep to this species' courtesies.

It was five minutes of charged silence before the fifth sister shot through the floor under the Admiral's feet, alarming him enough to make him step back from the ochre ball of light that had now joined her sisters in the Medical Bay. She flitted nervously around them for a while, before taking a child's form and huddling behind the other four. The shimmering quintet was now complete.

Peace piped an introduction, "This is Zen. She's a bit shy."

Big yellow eyes peered suspiciously at the 'aliens'. L'Ann smiled warmly at her, ears twitching. Being a Caitian, and therefore better able to hear quiet sounds, she could just about catch a quiet tinkling of music, coming from the five. It was somewhat soothing, even though the sound itself was elusive.

First contact, then, had gone well. The Banshil were not afraid of them, indeed, they seemed just as curious about the _Grace_ as its crew was about the Nebula's ghostly inhabitants. The tension in the group dissolved into pleasant conversation, and after a while, even Zen came out from her hiding to gently float by the Chief Medical Officer, whispering shyly. Bower and Frame were in a long discussion with Sorrow, sometimes named Serenity, about the Elders of the Nebula. Bliss was examining Sarkin with her great Green eyes. Even though he was so cold, she could feel a small tumbler of emotion somewhere deep inside him. She was in the process of trying to convince him to let go of his supernatural control. However, she wasn't getting anywhere.

It was a while before Frame began to notice Rami's absence, and a short while after that before he began to get worried. He tapped his communicator.

"Captain Frame to Lt. Commander Rami."

There was no reply. Frame's gut shifted to a feeling of unease. "Lieutenant Commander Rami Ylek, please respond." He stepped away from the excited crowd. Sarkin followed him.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?"

"I don't know, Counsellor, but I have a bad feeling about it. Security Chief Rami's not responding to her comm. badge."

"To assess a situation based on a feeling is illogical, Captain." Sarkin stated bluntly.

"See! It's beginning to show through!" Bliss abruptly came up behind him and touched the Vulcan's hand. "A cold emotion. Anxiety? Worry? Fear of loss?"

Frame raised an eyebrow at the Banshil's assessment. "So, the Iron Man has feelings for my Security Chief, eh?"

Sarkin's expression was bordering on outraged, "I have no such thing, Captain. The Lieutenant Commander is a fine officer, albeit emotionally volatile and otherwise aggressive, but I certainly do _not_ have any-"

"Alright, alright, Counsellor. Just not while either of you are on duty."

Sarkin almost bristled, "Captain, I really must protest-"

"Counsellor." Frame, suppressing a grin, laid a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, "I'm sorry, just teasing. Could you please check up on her? And bring her back up here, she should talk to our guests."

"Sir." Sarkin nodded in affirmation. As the Captain avidly rejoined the interaction with the Banshil, the Counsellor beamed to the corridor outside Rami's Quarters.

He pressed the doorbell. There was no reply. He pressed it again.

Tapping his comm.s badge, he tried again, "Lieutenant Commander, please respond."

There was a crashing sound behind the door, as though something large and heavy had been hurled across the room. Before Sarkin had time to react, the doors opened and Rami charged out, wielding a large Bat'leth, aiming the deadly weapon straight for his head.

Just dodging her first strike, Sarkin found his back against the metallic wall of the corridor. He rolled away from her second attempt to behead him, and the sturdy klingon steel raised sparks against it. He backed away, careful to stay facing her as any distraction on his part would mean serious injury. In her eyes, he could see rage, but also betrayal. The woman was almost on the verge of tears.

"Lieutenant Commander!"

"Shut up, just shut it!" She screamed, aiming a slice at his abdomen. A few crewmen fled down corridors to get away from the scene.

"Why are you-"

"You know perfectly well, you green-blooded sonofa-" She howled in fury as he dodged another of her strikes, "You sold out our defences! _We died in the hundreds because of you!_"

He couldn't reply, and his silence incensed her frenzy even more. Screaming at him in Bajoran, she drove him further and further across the deck, and finally into a corner.

"Be reasonable, Lieutenant Commander!" Sarkin held up his hands in defeat, not even trying to fight her. "Think about the consequences!"

"Consequences?_ Consequences?_ Did you ever stop to think about the consequences of _your_ actions? _Did you?_" She paused, raising the Bat'leth over hear head for the final strike. "I will kill you now, Sarkin."

Suddenly, hands grabbed her from behind, twisting the weapon out of her grip and pinning her arms to her sides.

"Ylek! What the hell do you think you're doing? Snap out of it!" T'pan had to muster all his strength to keep her restrained, and she fought against his arms before breaking down into his chest. She beat against it with her fists, but all the violent energy had dispersed from her being. All she could do now was cry for the comrades she lost, and the betrayal that she had found out, a betrayal from someone she was beginning to trust.

"They're dead, T'pan, all dead! He killed them… He killed them…"

"_Captain, urgent message._"

Frame's expression darkened, "Go ahead, Grace."

"Lieutenant Commander Rami Ylek has just attempted to kill Counsellor Sarkin again. She has voluntarily placed herself in the brig, and is being taken down by Lieutenant T'pan."

He cursed. "On my way."

**__**

Rami paced back and forth inside the holding cell like a caged animal. She looked like she was willing to attack any being that came near her, except for the high level force field that kept her inside.

Suddenly the doors of the brig opened and in stepped Captain Frame who looked as made as an angry Lion.

Tanner turned and marched up to the cell until he was a nose breaths away from the force field. "What the hell happened Lt?" He demanded, the fury in his voice was evident.

Rami did not answer, she just continued to pace.

Frame shook his head "I gave you a direct order, that you and the counselor were not to attack each other anymore in these…silly childish games of rivalry and-"

"This is not a game Captain. Sarkin is a murderer, he is a War Criminal." Rami spat out. Her voice was a mixture of rage and sadness.

Frame was caught off guard by that. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Rami stopped her pacing and she looked directly at the captain, her eyes filled with tears "He gave Bajors Planetary Codes to the Cardassians, he made it possible for them to conquer my world. He is the Butcher of Bajor." She said.

Frame ran a hand through his hair. He stared at his Chief of security and tactical officer. "What? What proof do you have of this?" he asked.

"I got a message from Vedek Aman, an old friend of mine. He said they captured the Gul who had been in charge of the Re-occupation. The Gul said it was a Vulcan who gave them the codes to shut down the shields, and that they got it from a Vulcan who looked exactly like Sarkin." She said.

Frame closed his eyes and turned around, trying to absorb all of this information. And then he turned around and looked at the Bajoran "Did it occur to you, that it could have just been a Vulcan that looked like Sarkin? Or what if the Cardassian was lying?"

Rami shook her head "No sir, I can't accept that. And when I brought up the topic to Sarkin a few hours ago, he looked as if he knew something about the attack. Sarkin is a murderer."

Frame frowned at Rami and then he turned away and walked out of the Brig, leaving Rami alone in her cell.

The Lt. Commander stood for a few moments longer and then she sat down on the cell bench and brought her hands to her face as she began to weep.

-In the Captains Office-

Sarkin stood at attention as Frame sat in his chair behind his desk, tapping his fingers on the metal table. "Counselor, do you know why Officer Yleks attacked you?" He asked point blank.

"I do not sir." Sarkin said solemnly.

Frame swirled his chair around and stared out of the viewport and into the Nebula. "She claims, that you are the one who gave the Cardassians the codes needed to attack and conquer Bajor. Do you deny these charges?"

Sarkin did not answer. Tanner turned around and stared at the Counselor "Do you deny these charges?" he asked again.

Once again Sarkin did not answer.

"Counselor Sarkin, as your superior officer, I am ordering you to answer." Frames voice was as sharp as a razor.

"Captain, as a soldier, you are bound to obey your superior officer, to perform any order they give. Have you ever been given an order that you preformed but regretted it everyday of your life afterwards?" The Vulcan said

Frames eyes widened so much it looked at if they would fall out of their sockets. "My god, you did do it." He said.

"I must be allowed to speak with Ms. Rami." Sarkin said.

"I don't think I can allow that, I am debating one whether or not to throw you into a cell." Frame said still shocked.

"Captain, I must show her something, something that will…change her way of thinking and what she knows of the reoccupation. Please. After that you may do whatever you wish with me."

Frame stared at the Vulcan, at the man whom he was not sure he knew anymore. "Fine, do what you want." The Captain said.

Sarkin bowed his head "Thank you sir." He then turned and left the Office, leaving Frame to sit there and ponder.

-Back in the Brig-

Rami ceased her crying, and wiped her red and puffy eyes. She felt so betrayed, she had just begun to trust Sarkin and now…now she learns that he might have been part of the attack on her world. How could she ever trust him.

Suddenly the doors of the Brig opened, she looked up expecting to see Frame enter the room again. However instead she saw the Counselor.

Her eyes narrowed to slits, she let out a loud scream of rage and charged at him, only to be rebounded by the force field.

Sarkin stood in front of the cell and watched as Rami fell to the floor. "Are you alright Lt." He asked.

Rami did not look at him "Get out of here you bastard, I don't want you anywhere near me." She said.

Sarkin however remained where he was standing "I can imagine that you are extremely angry at me, and your anger is justified."

Rami spun around, realization in her eyes "You did do it then! You gave the codes to the Cardassians the codes."

"It was my final mission as a Fleet Commander, I was secretly ordered by the Administrator to give the codes of the Bajoran defense codes to the Cardassian military." He said.

Rami pointed a finger that was shaking with rage "You are a monster. You condemned thousands of my people to their deaths."

Sarkin shook his head, "No I did not. You do not know the whole truth."

Rami lowered her hand "What truth."

Sarkin was silent for a moment and then said. "I am going to lower this force field, and I am going to show you what really happened so many years ago. After I show you, you may do whatever you wish, you may even kill me and I will offer to resistance."

"There is nothing you can show me that would make me change my mind about you now." She said.

"We shall see, Grace, disengage the Force field." He said.

"Counselor, I do not think that is such a wise-"

"Computer override, clearance level seven." The Vulcan said.

Suddenly the force field gave one final flicker and then vanished. Sarkin took one step into the cell and walked towards Rami, who stared at him savagely.

Sarkin then reached out and touched his index finger and thumb to Ramis forehead "Open your mind, and see the truth."

Rami eyes twitched a bit and then everything went black

Rami suddenly found herself standing in a large chamber, there were a number of pillars that held up the roof and when she looked out through those pillars she saw that she was staring out into a desert, she was on Vulcan.

She then heard doors closed, she turned around and saw that walking down the long red decorative carpet was…Sarkin!

Although this Sarkin looked a bit younger then she Sarkin she knew, he wore a brown military uniform that was common in the Vulcan defense force for a Fleet Commander.

Rami walked forward and turned her head to were Sarkin was walking, Sitting at the end of the chamber in a large chair was Administrator S'val of the Vulcan High Command. Although he too looked younger, his hair was slightly darker and he had less wrinkles on his face.

When Sarkin reached the end of the carpet he bowed to S'val. "Fleet Commander S'chn R'xun Sarkin reporting for duty, as ordered Administrator." Sarkin said.

S'val brought his hand up "Rise Commander."

Sarkin did so. Rami watched as S'val stood up from his chair and walked past Rami as she was not even there; which she wasn't, not really at least. S'val motioned for Sarkin to follow.

Sarkin walked over and stood by S'vals side as he stared out into the desert. "Sarkin, you know that I trust you with many of my secrets." He said.

Sarkin nodded "Yes sir, and I am honored that you would give me such a privilege."

S'val continued to stare out into the desert. "This is because you have proven yourself a loyal soldier, you drove the Nova Pirates out of our space. And it is because your loyalty I am entrusting you with a special mission." He said.

Sarkin looked at the Administrator "What mission?"

"I have recently learned that the Cardassians have developed a new type of weapon, a missile that has the capability to punch through even the strongest of planet defense shields. They are meant to target a planets major fault lines and to strike them."

Rami's eyes widened, the Cardassians had developed such a weapon, if they used that on a planet then…it could cause groundquakes of such magnitude it could shatter continents.

"What does this mean to us Administrator?" Sarkin asked.

"I want you to go to Cardassia Prime and acquire these missiles, all of them. No one is to know about your mission, none of the Federation nor any other members of the High Command." S'val said as he turned away.

Rami looked and she saw…a look that appeared to be confusion on Sarkins face. "Sir what are we to do with this missiles?" He asked as he followed the Administrator.

"That is none of your concern yet." S'val said as he continued to walk.

"And what am I suppose to offer the Cardassians in exchange for the weapons?" He asked.

"The Planet Defense Codes for Bajor." S'val said absently.

Sarkin to Rami's surprise came to a halt. "The Defense Codes, but sir, if they are to receive those codes then they shall launch an attack against the planet."

"You state the obvious Sarkin, I know they will attack the planet. That is the idea, once Bajor is under attack we can transfer the missiles out of Cardassian space."

Sarkin raised a brow and followed S'val once again. "Sir, might I inquire how you came to be in possession of these codes?" Sarkin asked.

S'val was now the one who came to a halt. He turned around and looked at Sarkin "Of course, I received the codes from our new ally." S'val then held out his hand and both Rami and Sarkin turned their heads and saw to whom he was gesturing to.

Appearing out of the shadows was someone who Rami knew, First Minister of Bajor Kenti Edath, a fellow resistance fighter who had been in charge with Bajors defense during the Invasion and had been elected to the Office of First Minister after the Occupation had ended.

"General Kenti of the Bajoran Defense Fleet has in exchange for large amount of Vulcan Emeralds given us the defense codes to Bajors shields."

Kenti smiled in a way that reminded Rami of a Crystal Snake. "Yea, and with all of the emeralds your paying me, I'll be able to pay off any Cardassian Officer once they take the planet." He said with a Laugh.

Rami felt sick to her stomach. She had met Kenti when she had been fighting in the resistance, she had thought of him as a brave General who had help rally Bajor together to fight against the Cardassians…but it had been he who had sold out their world…for some precious stones.

Sarkin turned his head from Kenti to S'val, "Sir, if we give the codes the Cardassians and they take the planet, we shall be causing the deaths of Thousands of Bajorans. I don't see the logic in this."

Rami looked at Sarkin; he had not wanted to give the Code to the Cardassians.

S'val faced Sarkin and walked up to him and placed his hand on the younger Vulcans shoulder "Sarkin, what we are doing is going to bring about a new age for our people, I cannot tell you all about it now, however soon, you will see things in a new light." He said in stoic voice, "Now, I ask you to be a true Son of Vulcan, and obey your Administrator, or I shall find another officer that will."

Sarkin stared at S'val for another moment and then he looked over at Kenti who was now leaning against a pillar smirking.

Sarkin then nodded his head "By your Command Administrator."

And then suddenly everything went black again.

Rami opened her eyes and she fell to the ground and backed way from Sarkin and into a corner.

Sarkin stood there and looked down at Rami "Now you see Rami Yleks, it was your General Kenti who provided Administrator S'val with the codes. And I being the blind soldier that I was obeyed my orders and gave them to the Cardassians."

Rami looked up at Sarkin her eyes full of tears, everything she had once thought she knew was now shattered.

Sarkin knelt down by Rami "Ms. Yleks, I have regretted the choice I made that day for many years now. And now, although it goes against Vulcan nature, I beg for your forgiveness." He said

Rami stared at Sarkin for another moment and then the floodgates broke and she once again burst into tears and flowed down her face.

Sarkin then wrapped his arms around the Lt. Commander in an attempt to calm her.

**__**

Episode 5: Past Events.

"Commander, you're getting a subspace transmission from Captain Drash Laisa on board the Challenger," the voice of an officer on the bridge says over Kelsey's commbadge.

"All right, I'll take it in my quarters," Kelsey says, and makes her way to her quarters. Sitting down behind the desk, she transfers the call to her terminal. "Captain Drash, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon after the fight with the Armada."

"Yes, forgive me Commander, but I was contacted by a Vedek on Bajor, he had some disturbing information for me," Laisa says. "They found the Gul who was in charge of the re-occupation of Bajor."

"How is that disturbing? That sounds like good news to me," Kelsey says, she had long hated the Cardassians for what they had done during the re-occupation. Rachel Covaks had fought to keep the Cardassian Union from returning to their Totalitarian tendencies, having challenged the Terrorist organization known as The True Way. The Re-Occupation was a nightmare for the Covaks family, who had supported the Bajorans bid for independence, and later their entry into the Federation.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too," Laisa says, shaking her head. "But he also gave me information on the person who passed information about the codes of the Defense Grid to the Cardassians."

"A Collaborator, I always thought that it was strange that they were able to break through the defenses so easily," Kelsey says. "Who was it?" She asks, and an image appears on the screen that makes her blood run cold, it was the younger version of Sarkin. "You've gotta be kidding me, him again?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Laisa says. "And he's serving on your ship; it seems that he didn't tell you everything."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kelsey says, still furious. "Something tells me that there's more to this story than we're being told."

"My thoughts exactly," Laisa says, shaking her head. "Like, how did a Vulcan get his hands on the codes in the first place?"

"S'val must have had something to do with it," Kelsey says. "He probably bribed someone in the Bajoran government. There is a Collaborator, and the Vulcan Restoration has played a part in all of this."

"Commander, I shudder to think that one of my own people would sell us out," Laisa says. "But there's no other explanation. I lost my family to the Cardassians, and we need to make whoever was behind it pay."

"And we will," Kelsey says, just another reason to take down S'val and his conspiracy, and Sarkin had a lot to answer for now.

"And Commander, the same Vedek passed on the information to your ship's security chief, I'd recommend not acting too rash," Laisa says.

"Yeah, sure," Kelsey says, and the transmission is cut.

First Officer's personal log, Stardate 255019.5, the Vulcan's conspiracy runs deeper than any of us could have imagined. What was S'val's reasoning for selling the codes of the Bajoran defense grid to the Cardassians, why would he sell out an entire planet? S'val has gone too far this time, and I swear that before this is all over, he will pay for his crimes against Bajor, even if it means that I have to kill him myself.

**__**

T'kah found it odd that he should be worried. Thoroughly bored, yes. Worried… no. Why hadn't he sensed that something was up the moment Commander Covaks had walked up to him with a strange woman he'd never met before? Still, here he was, performing one of the most tedious tasks ever assigned to a Starfleet Officer: Guide duty.

So here he was. Commander Covaks had wandered off at this point, something about an 'urgent transmission'. The new arrival had seemed sulky up until this point; apparently, she'd been escorting one of the aliens (who, like Kelsey, had also wandered off), and was worried for its safety. Upon meeting him, the new arrival's mood had soured further. At least initially. The moment he'd started talking, her mood had changed. And that's what was worrying him; she was scrutinizing him, watching his every move. But not in an 'I'm evaluating you for a promotion' way, more a 'something about you is a bit off, and I'm trying to work out why' way. T'kah had now found something he disliked more than Sickbay.

Still, he was at least being distracted by the new arrival, who was displaying an almost childlike interest in everything he'd shown her. It was almost irritating; he'd had to physically peel her away from the quantum warp drive, and he wasn't sure that Foley would ever recover from having his moustache stroked. Still, the zeal she showed for everything was starting to rub off.

However, he'd still managed to find out very little about her. All he could ascertain for certain was that her name was Jex. She'd managed to evade his questioning spectacularly; it was almost like she'd had experience of counsellors before… He certainly had no idea if 'Smith' was her last name. Or what species she was. This bothered him; he could swear he recognised her from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where.

"Oh, and these are your quarters" T'kah announced, pointing at a door. Finally! He could go!

"Cheers!" Jex winked. Although she was trying to hide it, T'kah could tell that she was scrutinising him again.

"Oh, and apparently, you have a meeting scheduled with Captain Frame in…" T'kah glanced at a nearby computer screen. "…40 minutes".

"Aww", Jex frowned, but it was evident she was just joking. "What did I do this time?" She mumbled to herself. Scratching her forehead, her gaze returned to the Assistant Counsellor. "Well… thanks for the tour. See you 'round!"

She turned to go, but T'kah stopped her.

"Look, could I ask you something?"

"Certainly Counsellor", she replied curtly.

"Honestly… what species are you? I swear I've seen your race somewhere, but I just can't recall where".

"Um…. You don't wanna know". Jex sighed. Thankfully, T'kah didn't seem to have offended her; she looked more disappointed than hurt.

"Why not?" T'kah's right eyebrow snaked up his forehead.

"Look!" Jex placed both her hands on his shoulders. "I've told hundreds of Vulcans what race I'm from, and it always goes the same way: I tell them. They take several moments to process what I say. Then they start insulting me. Then I get angry. And then!" T'kah winced as he felt her fingers press into his shoulders. "Then I Death Grip them. Then they collapse, wake up in pain, and complain. Now, I've only just got on board. I realise that the Captain probably wants to discus my _extensive_ record, and don't want to end up in disciplinary _again_. Plus". She winked, gently stroking T'kah's cheek. "You're cute, and, as a rule, I don't really like knocking out cute people. Ok?"

"…Ok". T'kah realised he was visibly sweating in fear.

"Since we're asking questions here, can I ask you something?" She smiled. An almost wicked gleam flickered across her face.

"…Err… sure".

To be bluntly honest, T'kah was probably expecting Jex to ask him about his recent… trauma. Or about the Restoration of Vulcan. Or something.

He didn't expect her to kiss him.

There was a soft thud as she drove him into the wall, his back pressed straight against it, her body against his. Her hands firmly held his head, their lips pressed together. Although he was taller than her, the sheer passion of the kiss forced his head down, making it look like she was pouring her very soul into him. Even though he was probably stronger than she was, he was completely powerless to stop it.

Then, as suddenly as she started it, she stopped it. She seemed even more shocked than he was.

"Wow… You ARE a Vulcan? Weird!" Then, with a cheery wave, she spun around, and disappeared into her quarters.

T'kah took several moments to recover from the sheer shock of what happened. It took even longer for him to regain the use of his legs.

"…Whoa!" was all he could manage to splutter.

The sudden sound of movement made his head turn. Down the corridor stood Assistant Chief Security Officer T'pan. He'd obviously seen everything. His right eyebrow was raised so high it was in danger of tearing itself from his face. If he was amused, he was bloody good at hiding it

"…Ha… No".

T'pan simply turned on the spot and walked off, his pony-tail swishing elegantly behind him.

"No! NO! Nononononononono!" T'kah bolted after him. "No! It's not what you think! Wait!..."

-

Gaa frowned at the inventory screen in front of her, giving it a good thump. It wasn't that she didn't understand how to work the screen, or that she actually cared for exactly measuring any ingredient; to her, cooking was intuitive, and _feeling_ how much of any one element of a dish was needed was often better than carefully gauging how much to add.

She was simply irritated because she could have sworn that the ship had 13 bottles of authentic Winston's Gin™, not 10…

-

The silence in Rami's quarters was disrupted by the distinct sound of someone kicking the hatchway to the Jefferies Tube. With a sudden hiss of a depressurising hatch, a body tumbled out. A drunken, stinking body.

Grunting, Kelnar staggered to his feet, the bottle of stolen gin clutched to his chest like a precious child. Confident that he was unobserved (and confident that the virus he'd implanted in the computer was rendering him invisible to the internal sensors), he took another swig.

He doubled over as the oily acid-like swill burnt his throat. He didn't enjoy drinking, but he had to. Alcohol was universally known to be a telepathic inhibitor. Plus, it calmed him down. And it calmed down the psychotic voice in his head.

_"Why are we here? This room stinks of anger and pain! It's disgusting!"_

Not calm enough, it seems.

"Shut up!" He rasped. Supporting himself with the desk, he took another swig, almost squealing in pain as the gin hit his stomach. Still, it worked; the sheer stink of emotions and thoughts from the surrounding decks was slowly being dampened. But never silenced. Always pounding and pounding on his skull, demanding to be let in. Never going away…

_"Why?"_

"This woman has something I need! Now shut up and let me think!"

Kelnar felt the inebriation spread to his extremities, felt his limbs grow limp and heavy. He laughed at to how easy this was. If there was one thing he could count on, it was the Bajoran's natural instincts; they couldn't go five minutes without wanting to kill someone. No wonder they couldn't hold onto their homeworld!

His eyes narrowing, Kelnar began his search.

-

Vulcans. They can mask their emotions, their stance, even their ears, but there's one thing they can't mask- the way they kiss.

The counsellor had bugged Jex ever since she'd met him. Until he'd started talking, Jex had been sure that he was a typical Vulcan, like every other arrogant tosspot she'd met at the Academy. Then he'd started talking.

That'd thrown her. The way he talked, the way he walked, hell, even the way he stood, it was almost… human.

So, Jex smirked, she'd had to resort to the ultimate race test. The fact he was cute was a bonus.

Lounging on the reclined chair, she sighed slightly. Not that she'd admit it, but she was worried. Was Sorrow alright? She'd seemed so afraid to meet the other aliens massing in the Sickbay. And what did the captain want? Was it about her… history with the Vulcans on campus?

Jex groaned. It was times like this that she really didn't like being Bimorphian (along with whenever her mother decided to read any more of his sodding poetry!).

Still, no time to back out now. So… meeting the captain. That required formality. She'd have to look a bit more… professional.

Jex glanced at the nearby computer terminal. Did she have time to change?

Yes. So, as she watched her fingers warp and re-mould themselves, she did.

-

Ken scratched his head. This didn't make sense. He'd gone through the Sickbay inventory three times, and still it didn't make sense.

He'd checked the supply of neural suppressant himself. He was sure there were 19 vials. So, why was the computer insisting that there were only 15 vials in the cold store?

Sighing, he tossed the data pad down. He sighed even more as he heard the gushing conversation from the party in Sickbay, next door. The party he wasn't invited to.

-

With a beep, the stolen data pad signalled Kelnar. The download was complete. With a final swig, he drained the last of the gin from the bottle, and staggered over to the pad. Pocketing it, along with the stolen comm. badge, he grinned wolfishly. He could easily adapt the stolen security data, giving him access to the any number of restricted areas… including the weapons lockers.

_"Hehe! Guns, guns, guns, lovely guns! They'll burn, THEY'LL ALL BURN! I WILL WIPE THEIR FILTH FROM THE…"_

Kelnar slaped himself in the face, silencing any further ranting from Lespiri. Still, he was becoming… excitable. Clearly the alcohol wasn't working. Thankfully, he'd managed to nick some neural suppressant from the storage bays.

Checking he hadn't left any incriminating evidence (which took a lot longer than it should. There had to be a better way of drowning out the sheer background reek of the pathetic minds inhabiting this vessel!), he meandered to the open hatch. It took him several moments to climb in. It took him 5 minutes to work out how to close the hatch!

Groaning, he clutched his head. Now he had to find the nearest data access terminal, effect the 'upgrade' to his security clearance, and ensure the protocols he'd installed hid his little hidey-hole in Jefferies Tube Junction 456.

But first, he needed to do something much more pressing. And, there and then, he threw up.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

After an hour or so of first contact with the Banshil, Nathan Strong had excused himself from the others and started his shift. It wasn't that he was annoyed, far from it; he had just never been good in crowds for long periods of times. He had been that way ever since he was a child in school, and with the added level of self consciousness he felt after getting his implant he tried his best to steer clear of unneeded social gatherings. He figured that'd be something he could talk to Sarkin about in one of their next sessions, which was something he had come to enjoy. Sarkin, as he was a Vulcan, did not judge him for the implant or find the way it blinked humorous. In fact in his own Vulcan way he seemed sympathetic as the idea of loosing control of ones emotions and not having the ability to regain control was a serious matter to Sarkin. That was something that he himself would be unable to live with or cope with on his own. Strong was even starting to consider the Counselor a close friend, and it showed as Strong had become a little more comfortable with people on the Grace after he started his sessions. That being said, the Sessions weren't so much inner confessions from Strong as he preferred "not to go crying to someone else to deal with his problems" but rather a way for Strong to vent some of his thoughts and as some questions to someone who wouldn't treat him like an idiot because he had a brain implant. That was one thing which annoyed him to no end, a still capable officer being sent to go get coffee and even then having another officer assigned to him to hold his hand the whole time. That was something thankfully, that no one did on the Espial Grace. Rami had been making good use of his super human strength and Military Know How ever since L'Ann cleared him for duty.

As it was already around 6 in the afternoon Strong decided now was as good a time as any to "celebrate" his recent success on Away missions, like helping rescue the command crew from Desoga a several days ago, by hitting the Espial Grace's lounge located in the Midship Recreational Junction on Deck 13, specifically the Bar. He was still "OFFICIALLY" off duty for the next two minutes but had already started his shift after his failed power nap. Granted a drink or half dozen wasn't as relaxing as the routine system check of his Implant which helped refresh him between shifts but it still did the trick. Besides the Bartender Hoyt, an old friend of Strong's, always treated him to the finest stuff and was always good for conversation despite a cynical attitude.

Nathan walked through the long winding corridors of the Espial Grace, admiring the fine Cherry wood panels that were intergraded into various sections of the wall. Several crewmen passed him in the hallways, paying him a nod or a smile as they walked past which he returned. There was a much higher civilian count in this area of the ship as the Bar rested cozily between the Officer's section of the ship and the Civilian areas. It was also a short walk away from the Espial Grace's Park. The bar was still one of the only places in which the Starfleet Officers and Civilians interacted and socialized. Despite the Grace being out of dock now for about three weeks the Civilians still separated themselves from the main operations of the Espial Grace, this is if those matters didn't concern them.

"Nathan, how have you been?" boomed the mighty voice of Strong's long time friend and fellow former Starfleet Marine Sergei Chevutnik.

The man stood a towering 7 feet 2 inches with a stern and mean scowl permanently carved into his face. His hair was jet back and slicked back across his head, its youthful appearance offset by a very prominent widow's peak Unkept black stumble covered his long angled face and pointed chin, the only break in the stubble was the thick black mustache above his upper lip. The rest of his body was no different, covered in small dark black hairs down his forearms and chest. The man was built like an ox, having very broad and powerful shoulders, a massive barrel chest accompanied by massive arms and legs to match. By all means the man was a towering brute and he knew it. Sergei Chevutnik was famous across the Galaxy for his multiple entries and subsequent victories in the Mr. Cosmos strongman challenges. Sergei could bend horse shoes like clay, lift entire bleachers full of spectator into the air with little effort, he could even drive a nail through a block of metal using only his index finger. Due to the maroon colored unitard with a single strap that was slung over his right shoulder that he wore at the contests, his large mustache, and rather thin legs Sergei bore a strong resemblance to 1920s Strongmen.

"Sergei! Not much my friend, not much." smiled Strong as he shook the giant Russian's hand.

"You still talking to pointy eared Talk about Feelings guy?" smirked Sergei.

"Counselor Sarkin, and yes I am." nodded Strong as they both started walking down the hall side by side.

"Bah, nothing but nonsense. I hate Counselors, boo hoo, my daddy never hugged me, yellow makes me sad, I have self confidence issues, I need a hug." mock cried Sergei, stifling a laugh as he teased Strong.

A massive had crashed down on Strong's back as they walked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Tell you what; my professional opinion is you need a drink. I was just heading down to the pub myself. We go, have some drinks, and then you can tell me how you're feeling or if you need shoulder for crying after a few rounds." laughed Sergei.

"I say that sounds like a plan." chuckled Strong as they neared the door leading into the bar.

Like the rest of the ship the doors were designed to match the elegant theme of the Espial Grace's interior. The doors were made out of finished Cherry wood with two elegant glass panes trimming the door and forming two windows in the top center of each door. The bar inside was also whimsically styled after old Earth luxury and elegance fused with modern day design and technology. The walls were covered in a Reddish Orange metal meant to look like wall paper and decorated with paintings and fancy curtains. The set up and design of the Bar was very similar to Fort Bragg's NCO Club during 1954 complete a round bar counter right next to the entrance spanning from the far wall adjacent to within feet of the doors, round bar stools lining the counter, two couches to the immediate left of the door forming a small cubby with a set of curtains behind it and coffee tables separating it from the rest of the room allowing crewmen to set and rest separate from the other members of the bar, three rows of six tables plus chairs lining the rear end of the room behind the couches which were full of civilians and crewmen alike enjoying fresh food and drink in the lounge atmosphere, potted plants behind the couch area and the rest of the room, and screens set up to look like windows depicting the outside of the ship like actual view ports, screens displaying current situation information within the Grace like crew posting, and current programs being preformed within the Espial Grace's theater live. Strong and Sergei walked forward towards the finely polished and well kept bar counter which was also made of the fine Cherry wood and lined with silver, looking for two open bar stools.

"Damn, the front's full. Come one Sergei, looks like we'll have to sit at a booth in back." sighed Nate.

"нет! I hate booth seats." growled Sergei as the powerful man walked up behind two particularly peppered crewmen.

He slammed both of his powerful hands down on the two men's backs and growled as he tightened his grip on their shoulders.

"Мухы адвокатского сословия жужжать отсутствующий теперь да?" he proclaimed in his native tongue.  
"What did you say buddy?" asked one of the Crewmen as he violently twisted out of the Russian's grip and turned around with the intent of finding a smaller man which he could combat.

The man's face flushed pale as he looked up at the 7 foot 2 giant sneering back at him.

"I said, Bar flies be buzzing away now yes?" repeated Sergei, confident that the two drunken crewmen would back down at the mere sight of him.

"Y-Yea….yes sir, we've got to get back on duty any way. Come on Patrick I think we're needed down in Astrometry Deck." stammered the Crewman as he gathered his disoriented friend and fled from the deck.

"Sergei, you keep that up and you're going to get yourself in more trouble than you can deal with." warned Strong as the two set down.

Sergei snorted and smirked as he sat down in the chair. Due to his physical prowess the man had a chip on his shoulder about two miles wide. He didn't fear consequences and he figured he could solve about any problem with a fist, and he sincerely doubted anyone would challenge him. However Strong knew that his tough guy with big fists attitude left over from his time in the Starfleet Marines wouldn't float here, and if anyone would set him straight in a heartbeat it would be Chief Rami.

"I REALLY hate Booth seats. Besides, I did those two favor, they were late for duty." Sergei snickered.

"I'm serious Sergei, the Security Chief won't put up with you man handling the crew." continued Strong, this time with much more force in his voice.

"What? You mean little Bajoran Girl?" asked Sergei as he quirked a brow.

"You think I'm kidding?" asked Strong.

"No, I guess she's tough…. for a little girl. Listen, you make too big a deal out of nothing. I have respect for Chief; I'm not going to be going around causing problems. Don't worry, I'm not entirely stupid." began Sergei for abruptly pausing and cringing.

"What?" asked Strong.

"I hate Peanuts." he said as he spat several of the nuts he had eaten out of the small bowl out onto the floor which instantly cleaned itself.

"I catch you spitting in my bar again and you'll be my busboy for the next week." scolded

Hoyt as the older man walked out from behind a rack of alcoholic and synthoholic bottles, cleaning a glass.

Strong chuckled to himself as Sergei still cringed over the peanuts and slowly backed down, acknowledging that Hoyt would make good on his threat. Hoyt was in his late seventies and thin as a rail, with a long thin face to match. His faded brown hair was slicked back on either side of his head with a small section of hair combed over in a totally futile attempt to hide his nearly entirely bald dome. His ears were a rather large and prominent feature of his old face. His dark brown eyes still trained on Sergei, his left eye as always squinted near shut. Despite holding a Starfleet rank, Lieutenant first class and two Degrees in Medicine and Psychology, Hoyt was dressed in an old fashion bartender outfit consisting of a thick whit shit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black band on each bicep holding his sleeves in place, a Black vest and trousers, polished shoes, and a red ascot tied into his shirt collar.

"Sorry." shrugged Sergei, as he slumped over the bar.

"I thought so. Now how about you two set back and trust your old buddy Hoyt to take care of ya, huh? What'll it be fellas, that crazy Gorn cook's been up on deck two cooking up a storm and she's seen fit to ship some fresh grub down to this old dump." smirked the old man, his voice hoarse and hardly audible over the collective noise of the deck.

"I will take pretzels, and not little sissy pretzels! I want big sourdough Pretzel, one of those ones with knuckle sized grains of salt!" boomed Sergei.

"Actually I think that Celery Root soup Chef Slaun shipped down here has my name on it. And you know what we'll have to drink." smiled Nate pleasantly.

"Alright, a bowl of some sourdough things no one else likes, a bowl of celery root soup, and two bottles of Yridian Ale coming up, and no Sergei I ain't getting myself in trouble by giving you Old No. 7. So I recommend you two drink your Ale quickly; I'm not supposed to give Officer's on duty actual alcohol even if they have a little over a minute before they are actually on duty." said Hoyt as he looked over at Strong and then the clock on the wall before moving back behind the rack of bottles where he kept the food and snacks.

Sergei again snorted as he was denied his favorite drink, however Yridian Ale wasn't too far down his lest of drinks he enjoyed. His frustration having been caught by ship rules and regulations like a raccoon in a trap genuinely amused Strong as he sat and waited with Sergei for their drinks and meal. The play on the screen above them, which was Romulan remake of the human film There Will Be Blood wasn't all that bad granted it was no Orion Charley's Angels, now that was a film Strong chuckled.

"Hey Sergei." began Strong.

"Yes Comrade?" asked Sergei as he looked at the bowl of Peanuts with utter hatred.  
"I hear you talking all the time, I hate stairs, I hate deck 12, I hate Kip Klinger, I hate this, I hate that, is there anything you don't hate?" asked Strong with a small smirk.

"I don't hate you…. or the Senior Officers too much." he shrugged

"Seriously, I have never once heard you proclaim something you like. It's always I hate bugs, or trees, or Crew Rotations." prompted Strong.

Sergei leaned back in his chair and thought, twisting his face into a strange shape as he thought. Sergei was well known by those who had met him as a man with few likes, there were actually very little things he truly enjoyed outside of a drink or sports.

"Alright eat up. I'll call ahead and let Rami know that you're having a quick bite before your shift. Last thing I need is one of you choking." said Hoyt as he returned to the counter and set down the food.

"Thanks Hoyt, take care of yourself." smiled Strong as he rubbed his palms together in anticipation for the soup.

"Opera." said Sergei as he looked down at the pretzels.

"Pardon?" asked Strong.

"You asked me what don't I hate, I don't hate Opera."

"You like Opera? Which ones?" asked Strong as he ate a spoonful of the soup.

"The Carmen Opera, Иоланта, pretty much all of them." shrugged Sergei.

"You don't say. I've always been a Classical fan myself." replied Strong.

Sergei paused again before nodding, thinking to himself trying to remember pieces of Classical music he'd heard over the years.

"I guess I don't hate Classical music either. Except for pieces with flutes, I hate flutes with a passion! I don't hate wrestling either; a test of strength is good for the body."

-  
Meanwhile

The first contact with the Banshil had gone particularly well. They had left less than a minute or two ago to "go home" and tell the elders to visit come the next day and meet "the nice people" onboard the Grace. Frame was currently in his quarters shining his boots preparing for his dinner with L'Ann in thanks for her intensive care for him and the other Senior Officers after the recent dealings with Desoga. With his boots polished, and his uniform spick and span, void of any small hairs or dirt Frame stepped out of his bedroom and into his bathroom to use its mirror. He quickly held the jacket up to his chest and looked at his reflection intently, the reflection returning his less than enthused expression. It wasn't very often that he got a chance to thank his crew properly for their outstanding actions so he wasn't sure whether he should remain in his duty uniform and thank L'Ann as her Captain, or wear one of his dress uniforms to display his higher level of gratitude, OR if he should try an entirely different approach and wear civilian clothing and thank her as Tanner Frame the man instead of Captain. It was something that was quickly getting on Frame's last nerve. After a moment of though Frame stormed out of his bathroom and back into his bedroom throwing his Uniform Jacket onto his Comfort Cot which rested just underneath a large view port, allowing him an unobstructed view of space at night should he choose to admire it.

His quarters weren't very impressive; they were a standard crew cabin. The only unique features of them which set them apart from the other Quarters were the shelves Frame had installed and trinkets he had obtained over the years. Several swords from Earth's history along with a few alien swords decorated the hallway leading into his living room; Frame was always fond of their elegance. A massive picture carved from Brass of an old Earth Sail boat sailing through minor waves was hung on the back wall of his Living room over looking a his couch and coffee table. Several pictures of Federation Starships decorated the living room among them were the USS Universe, USS Enterprise C, and USS Excelsior. Resting on one of the many shelves sat scale models of other Federation ships such as the USS Hood NCC1703, the USS Enterprise D, and the USS Nova. However one of Frame's favorite pieces was actually within his bedroom just right of the bedroom door. Tight against the wall stood an alien Pipe Organ that was over 200 years old which Barker and Frame had found at the bottom of an alien ocean six years ago which Frame had restored to playable condition. He couldn't read sheet music and really didn't know much about scales, but Frame was a natural Organist. He could replay nearly any piece of music he heard and he had even come up with several pieces of his own just by ear.

As Frame again returned to his closet his annoyance became even more visible by his growing frown. He skimmed over his tidy and nearly empty closet looking over his many Duty Jackets, Dress uniform, and old obsolete uniform from his time a Commander which was identical to the USS Yakama crew's uniforms. A corned of the closet's floor was dedicated to storing his boots, be they his standard purple and black books, his white and black dress boots, or his old blue and black cadet boots. Time was not yet an issue as Frame still had an hour left to choose his outfit and escort L'Ann to their reserved dining room for the evening. Soon Frame had decided to wear one of his Dress uniforms with his white and black boots. He looked over several different models before settling on a Red and black dress shirt with a white ruffled collar with a uniform suit jacket with a red band running across the chest and gold trim around the collar and silver bands around the wrist area.

"There, I think this should be a fitting choice of attire." he mumbled to himself as he again looked at the outfit in his bathroom mirror before changing.

"The Model 3 Diplomatic Suit is common and favored by most officers for formal dinners and minor gatherings. I think you look nice." chimed the Grace as her sensors fixed themselves upon Frame.

As Frame slipped into his dress uniform a chime came from his door. Straightening his ruffled collar Frame stepped out into his living/sitting room.

"Enter." he called.

The doors hissed open revealing the newest addition to the Science Team, Officer Jex.

"Ah, Science Officer Jex come in. Please have a seat." said Frame as he again straightened his collar.

"Thank you sir. I…I'm sorry if I'm under dressed I didn't see any other Officer wearing such formal attire." began Jex who was cut off by Frame raising his hand.

"It's alright Mr. Smith there is no formal dress code aboard the Grace. I just have Dinner plans for the night." smiled Frame.

"Ah, may I ask who sir?" smiled Jex sheepishly.

"I'm thanking our Chief Medical Officer for her outstanding work with a medical incident with the senior staff. She's had a lot of work on her plate here of late so I decided to treat her to a night of rest on behalf of the crew and myself." smiled Frame as he continued.  
"I was told to meet with you by I think your first officer a little bit ago. Is there something we need to discuss?" asked Jex, worried that his record may come up at any moment.

Frame paused, closing his eyes for a moment to think.

"Uh…not that I'm aware of…. Oh yes!" answered Frame.

"Here it comes" shuddered Jex.

"Your official welcoming on board. I'm sorry that you missed my official welcoming that I gave to the rest of the crew but welcome on board all the same. I fully trust your abilities as an officer and hope that you enjoy your tour with us. Your shift starts at 0600 hours tomorrow morning. You'll need to Report to Science lab one here on Deck 2, Chief Science Officer Slovek should assign your tasks from there. I look forward to viewing your performance record at the end of the week and on behalf of myself and the rest of the Senior Staff I'd like to personally welcome you on board the Good ship Espial Grace. You if you would excuse me I do believe I should start heading down to L'Ann's quarters and walk her to the Private Dining area." said Frame as he stood up and shook Jex's hand.

"Thank you sir, have fun." beamed Jex as the two exited the Captain's Quarters.

It may have been because the Captain was preoccupied, or that he never received a copy of Jex's file but he seemed to be in the clear. There was no file he had to worry about following him here or work he had to do to cover anything up. The Grace would be a completely clean slate and fresh start.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

The admiral, for whatever reason, couldn't fall asleep. The darkness in the room calmed him, but not enough for him to get the relaxation that he needed to fall asleep. The white noise didn't help any either; it was supposed to help but rarely did with any of the crew members. It hadn't bugged him a lot until today.

The admiral grabbed his PADD and started it up. The second it booted up, he got a message asking for a video conference. The admiral accepted and was greeted with a black screen and a person who had his face covered. The person was human from what the admiral could tell, but in this line of work, you can never assume.

"Hello admiral," the thing greeted.

"Code in," the Admiral replied. This was standard procedure whenever he saw an eagle emblem on anything a person had.

"Alpha Sierra Bravo One One Niner"

"What are you doing talking to me?" The admiral asked instantly recognizing the code in as someone who has only been rumored to exist.

"Telling you that I will break into your ship without you knowing, and I will be able to get to the places that would severely damaging your ship,"

"You are going to break into the Epsial Grace; after all that has happened these past few days?"

"I know what has happened, but it is the only way for me to gain my power amongst the crew. I bet though that I can get in by the end of tomorrow.

"Bet's on, but how, I mean security has tightened up so much."

"My way."

"When?"

"Soon… very soon. I know how you were trained in counter Intel so this is the end of our conference."  
The connection was then severed.

"That was odd," the Admiral said as he decided to go back to bed wondering if what just happened was a dream.

The admiral then fell asleep.

Exactly four hours later, the Admiral awoke to someone banging on his door. The banging was fierce and urgent.

The Admiral got up slowly and put on his uniform before he walked to the door. The security shift had just changed and suddenly it all clicked for the Admiral, "shit!"

The Admiral flung the door open and was greeted by a security officer with concern and fear dripping from his face. After what had happened earlier, the crew was on high alert.

"I think I already know," the admiral began.

"What the hell?" a shadowy man asked as he walked into the cafeteria. He was greeted by a sign that read "eat fresh fud." "Like Elmer?" the man asked.

An officer chuckled and replied "she means food."

"Oh," the man said as he got his "fud" and walked over to a table that was vacant of all forms of life. He then started to eat his meal peacefully as he looked around the room.

He then noticed that most of the security team was gone and the ones that were in the cafeteria were stressed. There was something going on.

The Admiral grabbed his phaser and started looking for his PADD, but he couldn't find it. "Son of a bitch, damn he is good, stole my PADD while I was sleeping."

"You can use mine," the security officer answered.

"Can you track my PADD?" the Admiral asked hopefully.

"Yes," the officer replied as he looked up the location. "It is in the Warp Core room, but it looks like it made a huge travel through the Jefferies tubes first."

"That's odd," the Admiral said in reply as he started to walk towards the core room.

The two entered the room with their phasers drawn and set to stun. The Admiral was first, followed by the security officer. They were ready for everything except for what they found.

The Admiral's PADD was stuck on the warp core with a timer displayed on top and the words "I win," at the bottom. Underneath the PADD was a makeshift explosive from what the Admiral can tell.

The timer turned red as only five seconds were left.

"We have got to get out of here!" the security officer yelled in horror.

"No we don't I have a feeling that…" the admiral started as he watched the timer hit zero. "He was just trying to create havoc," the Admiral said as he holstered his phaser and his PADD. He then radioed the security team ordering them to "be on the lookout for a shadowy man probably in a Starfleet uniform,"

Back in the cafeteria the security team was checking people visually and only one man caught their attention; barely. They started to walk over towards the man with their hands near their phasers.

The man got up with his tray and was acting like he was going to leave but he knew he was surrounded. He whipped around and smacked one of the security officers in the face with his tray while grabbing the officer's phaser in the process. He then set it to kill and went to leave the cafeteria when he was attacked from behind by an officer who had slipped past his watchful gaze.

The man reacted by grabbing the attacker's arm and flinging him onto the table in front of the two of them.

"Freeze!" an officer yelled with his phaser drawn.

The man froze and looked around realizing he was surrounded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a booming voice said. The man that was accompanied by the voice walked in; it was the Admiral.

"Admiral Sir!" the shadowy man yelled as he went into a stiff salute, which confused the security officers. "Don't you have any respect?" the man asked yelling at the crew.

The officers saluted and lowered their weapons but not their eyes.

"Bring you and your crew into my office. I have a feeling this is going to be one long debrief. By the way, what is your name soldier?" the Admiral asked.

"Clinton Kelly, sir!"

"Well Kelly, get your crew and let's go."

"His 'crew' sir?" a security officer asked. Kelly presumed that the officer was the head of the security department.

"They have been in the hanger ever since I got here," Kelly replied. "Oh and I would check your Jeffries tubes more often if I were you."

"But how did you get into the ship?" the officer asked as the trio left the room, "invisible spacecraft?"

"Actually in a transport ship modified for black ops," Kelly answered.

"Where's your crew?" the admiral asked.

"I don't know, can I borrow your PADD?"

"No you have seen enough Kelly," the Admiral answered knowing that Kelly was trained to gather Intel in a myriad of ways.

"Damn it," Kelly said as he took out a new prototype PADD and radioed his team to form up.

"What the hell is that?" the officer asked.

"You play with the big boys, you get the new toys." Kelly answered as they walked into the Admiral's office.

**__**

"Spack!"

Kelnar sucked his scorched fingers. Trying to write his own protocols into the ship's computer without being detected was difficult enough to do sober. Doing it when drunk… well, he'd managed before. Even that marine hadn't put him off. That arrogant sod had been millimetres from his face, and he hadn't even seen him! Of course, with Lespiri on his side, stealth was no problem; when that overconfident loud-mouthed idiot had seen him, they simply stopped his mind processing what he'd seen. All that marine had seen was an empty tube.

What irritated him was whichever stupid gimp had designed this ship. Sure, it was a marvel of Federation engineering, but whose idea was it to stick one of the most important data nodes directly above the officer's mess? How was he expected to concentrate on subverting the Computer's command protocols with all the filth spewing from the minds of all the drunken gits below?

He shivered with disgust as the slops of their thoughts washed over him. The Borg-man and the dumb Russian that'd passed by the door earlier… their pathetic jokes, their pathetic worries and quibbles… they had no conception of what _real_ pain was like. _Boo Hoo! My father never loved me!_ Ha! Girls! Kelnar remembered what his father had done to him. And what he'd done to his _real_ father…

Even when the commotion with the big-headed poncy-haired marine had subsided, the mess was abuzz with thoughts. Filthy, disgusting minds, never silencing, never stopping, always there...

Then the Admiral had entered. And Lespiri had nearly torn himself out of Kelnar's head:

_"Voorhees! He knows Voorhees! We must find him! Find him! KILL HIM!"_

Kelnar had had to empty every single syringe of Neural Suppressant he had into his leg to re-leash Lespiri. But the Admiral knew Voorhees. He knew the catalyst. And knowing that, Kelnar knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold Lespiri back anymore.

Still. Enough reminiscing. Time to finish the job.

But he couldn't. The sheer noise from below made it impossible:

The chef was the least irritating; her mind was delightfully simple. Kelnar had met Tribbles with more intelligence. The off-duty security staff wallowed impotently in their recent failing. The Vulcan, clutching a glass of sparkling wine, his mind still reeling from what had happened earlier… Kelnar was almost violently sick visualising the details. That pointy-eared whelp was lucky Kelnar couldn't kill, because he was _this close_ to wringing the little prick's neck! The crowd of gossiping Ensigns, their minds stuffed fit to burst with the sheer boring trivia of modern life, simply to cover the facts that they had nothing else in their dreary, unfulfilling lives worth living for…

No, the most irritating, the most insipidly disgusting mind was the Bajoran girlie who'd just entered, sitting alone in the corner, swirling the burgundy-coloured Bajoran fire-whiskey in its cloudy glass. Her mind reeked of all the pain that he'd found when breaking into her room earlier. All the assertive anger, the rage, the dominance… and how it was all bullshit. How vulnerable she really was. All the sadness she'd bottled up… Yuck! Kelnar clutched his head in pain. By the four deities, it was horrific, listening to her squawk inside her nauseatingly tiny mind! He could feel his brain boil as her mind battered against his. Oh boo hoo! Jerrod died! So bloody what? He sounded like a bell-end anyway! And Sarkin… if she thought about that sodding Vulcan one more time, Kelnar swore he'd go down there and batter the stupid little girl to death with his bare hands!

Then he sensed something new. A man… no, a woman… _BOTH?_ What the fu… Happy… the captain didn't know about the disciplinary hearings… The image of several different arrogant, smug Vulcans, all crying in pain as pale hands nerve-pinched them… so happy… fresh start… ARGH! Kelnar banged his head against the nearest wall. Oh, someone was going to die tonight!…

-

"Oh come on!"

"I apologise. The drink 'a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster' is not defined within my parameters. Please try again".

"Grrrr!" Jex thumped the panel. The historical document's he'd unearthed had assured her that the drink existed… at, least, he assumed _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy_ to be a historical document… That was the problem with people from the past; they never left clues as to whether anything was fictional or real! It hadn't been till the 24th century that historians found out _Torchwood_ wasn't a documentary! "Fine! Just get me…anything that isn't alcoholic. Or Syntheholic! I've got to get up by 6!"

With a whir and a clunk, the replicator produced… something. It was fluorescent pink, and smelt faintly of pineapples. Grabbing the glass, Jex turned around. Having wandered the corridors of the ship for ages (Jex didn't wholly trust transporters. Too… tingly. Plus, his DNA got diddled enough on a daily basis already!), trying to get a general feel for the place, he really needed a sit down.

The officer's mess was fairly deserted. Some disheartened security staff… no, boring! Several gossiping Ensigns were clustered around a central table, conspiratorially gossiping amongst themselves… no. Never sit with gossipers; the only interesting things they have to say are about other people. T'kah was sat up against one wall, but Jex decided against sitting near him; in his current… 'Apparel', he'd probably confuse the poor boy…

Hang on? Who was that?

Occupying the corner booth was a lone Bajoran woman. Her messy reddish-brown hair was hanging limply around her ears. She was slumped over a glass of burgundy-coloured liquid, toying with it, swirling it around the glass. She was quite attractive, although she had the traditional Bajoran serious 'back off' attitude that generally puts people off. But what were most noticeable were her eyes; her grey irises were offset by the redness around her eyes, and her cheeks were puffy. She'd been crying.

Jex silently cursed as he felt his limbs power themselves towards the corner booth. What was it about crying girls that always made him… suicidally compassionate?

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked nonchalantly. The Bajoran barely considered his presence, giving him the general 'bugger off' look. This intensified as Jex sat down; still, she hadn't told him to sod off, so there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't. He put on his best grin, and took a sip of his drink. It tasted of Cherries. "Sooooo, is this where all the parties are at?"

"What the hell do you want" She muttered. Her eyes were dark, her brows furrowed. She was still staring at her drink, still twirling the glass in her slender fingers. But the target of her… irritation was now totally obvious to Jex.

"Err… Just… being… friendly..." Jex bit his lip. He'd dated Bajorans before; he knew the 'just one millimetre away from punching your head in' mentality inherent to a planet as territorially unstable as theirs. Still, he doubted he'd ever get used to it. He knew he'd be able to break through it… he just needed a diversion…

T'kah got up from his seat, walking over to the replicator, his empty wine glass held limply in his hand. Idly looking around the room, his eyes met Jex's.

Jex, seeing the opportunity, took it. Winking, he gave T'kah a cheeky wave- the same wave he'd given him earlier.

The wine glass hit the carpeted deck with a chinking thud. T'kah looked like he'd seen a ghost. The Bajoran watched as the counsellor bolted out of there.

"What the hell d'you do to him" She frowned.

"I, err… snogged him".

The woman scowled at him, looking him up and down. Jex grinned; judging by the almost unnoticeable quiver of her lip, she found it slightly amusing.

"You snogged him".

"Just a bit".

"Hmmm" the woman mused. "I didn't think he went that way".

"I don't think he does". Jex winked. "I was a girl then".

"What?" But Jex wasn't finished.

"Still, it was his fault. He confused me. I mean, what kind of Vulcan openly displays emotion?" Jex leaned closer to her, his voice lowering. "When I asked about sickbay, he _visibly_ shivered?"

"Not surprising" She sniffed.

"Whu?" Jex leaned closer, arms crossed in interest. "Why?"

The Bajoran told him what had happened; S'val, the Restoration of Vulcan, T'kah's attempt to murder XO Covaks, and what Sarkin had had to do to save him. As she did so, Jex's expression gradually shifted from interest to horror.

"…Woah! Ok… remind me to NEVER go near Sarkin! I've gotta hang onto what little logic I have!"

The Bajoran snorted. Her laugh seemed cruel, but Jex had enough experience to know it wasn't.

"And S'val… WHAT THE HELL? Brainwashing children… ergh!" Jex shivered in abject disgust. He gave the Vulcan salute, his voice deepening to a boringly dull monotone. "I shall be a to-tal bas-tard be-cause it is log-I-cal!"

The Bajoran's laugh lightened. Several of the gossips looked over in suspicion.

"So, wait, hang on? You kissed him?"

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"Aaah". Jex's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, eager to explain. "It's a little known scientific fact that every single species or group kisses in a different way. No one knows why; maybe it's something with race-memory. But, the fact remains, your bog-standard Vulcan kisses differently to the average Romulan with no cranial ridges. I just wanted to find out what he was".

The Bajoran frowned, her interest piqued.

"Sorry, explain it to me. What's the difference?"

"Right. When you kiss a Vulcan, there's… a sense of restraint. Like they're holding something back. With a Romulan… well, they're not holding anything back". Jex leaned back and sighed. "Man, that was a _good_ evening!"

"So… this works for every species?"

"Yeah. Go on, name one".

"Human".

"Bland".

"Klingon".

"Full on".

"Andorian".

"Surprisingly warm".

"Cardassian".

"Err… the sense you're being violated by a drunken bigot". Jex sighed. "That was _not_ a good evening!"

"Ferengi"

"Too much tongue!"

"Bajoran". The words slipped out before she could stop them. Jex frowned, his brow furrowing.

"Umm… I'm not sure" He lied. He scratched his chin, then, making sure she was least expecting it, he leaned closer to her. Time to refresh his memory.

Unlike earlier, the kiss was brief, just the faintest touch of lips. Passionate, but brief; he knew it best not to push his luck, she seemed… fragile enough already. The gazes and gasps from the gossipers got even more audible.

Pulling away was the greatest test. It was more than likely that she'd twat him 'round his head. Thankfully, she seemed a bit too stunned to hit him.

"Ahhh", he smiled warmly. "Belligerent, with that hidden undercurrent of affection".

He instinctively felt his muscles clench, waiting for her to smash his head in. Thankfully, his charisma seemed to have worked; her look of shock faded to a look of amused perplexity.

"Has anyone told you you're a really weird bloke?"

"Some might say I'm an even weirder woman".

Her confusion deepened, but, once again, Jex was busy rambling. "Plus, I'm a science officer; being mad comes with the territory. What's the old saying…? 'You don't have to be mental to work here, but I am!'". His charm was infectious, and she found it difficult to resist laughing along.

Jex took another large sip of his drink.

"Didn't get your name, by the way" He asked casually.

"To you". She extended a hand. "Rami Ylek. Chief of Security".

"Aha". Jex took her hand. "Jex… Smith. Pleased to meet you".

"Smith isn't your real name, is it?" Rami asked, noticing the minute pause between Jex's two names.

"Err…no". Jex scratched his head. "Let's just say… I really don't get on my mother".

Rami looked like she was going to say something, but was interrupted by a 4-beep chime from her comm. badge. Grunting, she thumbed the badge, and put down her drink.

"Great. That's my 20 minute nightshift warning". And with that, she went to leave.

"See you around" Jex waved after her. All he got was the briefest hint of a smile, but that was enough. He'd made her smile. And that was enough. He'd met hundreds of beautiful people in his life, and had realised that despite any kind of grief or heartbreak, beautiful people shouldn't have to cry. It was just wrong.

So… she'd been the infamous Rami he'd heard so much about. What had they said? Do not approach? Do not talk to? Do not breathe in her presence? Ha! Too late for that now!

Draining the rest of his drink, and giving the gossiping ensigns a quick wave, he planned his next move. Then, reaching a decision, he got up and left. The only evidence of the entire conversation was the half-empty glass of whisky, still lying neglected on the table.

-

T'kah shuffled around the corner… and collided with Sarkin, who was striding in the other direction.

"Counsellor Sarkin! I-I-I'm sorry, I was…err…"

"What is it T'kah?" Sarkin could easily see his young pupil was in some… 'Distress'.

"Nothing, nothing" T'kah lied. He was rewarded with one of Sarkin's glares. "I… something happened".

"You kissed the new science officer" Sarkin stated. He waved T'kah silent. "T'pan was… quite graphic in his description. Look T'kah, you are not a child. You should be perfectly able to manage any romantic inclinations…"

"No counsellor, you don't…" T'kah stumbled. He explained what had just happened in the officer's mess. And as he did so, Sarkin's expression darkened.

"Are you sure it was the same person? It would be more logical to assume the science officer has a twin sibling?"

"I… I don't think so", T'kah shivered. "According to the records, only she came on board today. If she has a twin that works in the same department, why was he aboard before her? It was the same wave, sir. It was the same eyes. I... It just seems odd".

"Hmm" Sarkin nodded, glad that not all of T'kah's wits were lost. "Very well. I shall endeavour to look into this. Right now, I suggest you get some rest. We have official first contact with the Banshil Elders in the morning".

"What are they like, sir", T'kah asked. "I've heard so much".

"They…" Sarkin pondered, searching for the right words. "They are beyond description. Goodnight T'kah".

"G-good…" Started T'kah, but by the time he'd started speaking, Sarkin was long gone.

And as Sarkin entered his quarters, he picked up a discarded data-pad, and sat at his desk. Time to do some… research.

-

Ok… that was… weird. So, the rumors about the science staff were true! Still, as odd as that guy had been… he seemed genuinely nice. Which was a rare quality these days. Even if he was a bit… well, _overly_-friendly. She reminded herself to carry a tazer the next time they met.

Aww crap! Rami face-palmed as she realised; those ensigns had seen everything. Although no one would dare repeat any rumors to her face, she didn't need any more interest in her social life. Aside from work and the Restoration of Vulcan, it seemed to be the only thing anyone on this ship talked about.

Still, on the bright side (not that Rami visited the bright side often. It seemed like such a lovely place…) getting some affection from the enigmatic Mr 'Smith' was certainly one up from a kiss of life from Sarkin.

Sarkin… maybe he was right. Maybe with all that had happened… maybe she did need to take some time off, just have a quiet few days without having to run _every single_ detail of security on this ship...

Entering her quarters dispelled such a notion. Stepping back out into the corridor, she hammered her comm. badge. Her scowl was so severe it could probably kill at twenty paces.

"This is Lt. Commander Rami to the armoury! Someone respond NOW!"

After a few moments of silence, a tired (if jumpy and extremely frightened) voice responded:

"T-This is Crewman Tord Quinn reporting. What can I do for you, Lt Commander?"

"What is the biggest, nastiest, most deadly hand weapon we have?"

"Err… that would be… the tri-barrelled antimatter converter. It's a prototype from Fleet Intelligence we've been running some tests on".

"Good. I want it up and running in 5 minutes! Rami out!" And with that, she stormed towards the nearest teleporter.

The thief had thought he'd been so smart. Sure, her room looked like nothing had been tampered with or removed. However, whichever arrogant dickhead had entered her room had neglected to realize he smelt like a drunken, sick-stained corpse whose disgusting odor lingered on every surface he touched. And he'd also neglected to realize that by breaking into her quarters, he had signed a contract with fate. The next time he entered her room, it would be as a stuffed head mounted on her wall, the rest of his body vaporized slowly and painfully until it was nothing but ashy vapor.

"Bad move!" She growled, reaching the teleporter. A few button presses, and she was gone.

-

_And although Kelnar slept in his hidy-hole, his task above the officer's mess complete, Lespiri never slept. Sitting in the cold and the dark, in the kingdom of ashes in the deepest recesses of Kelnar's mind, he heard her call. And he replied._

"SO! You wanna fight me, girlie? You wanna take on ME?" His sneer grew so perverse it warped his face into something inhuman. Insane.

And he screamed:

"BRING IT ON!"****

**__**

L'Ann stood in front of the mirror in her quarters in her underwear, holding first one, then a second outfit in front of her, cocking her head this way and that. After a couple of such minutes, she threw both down onto the bed.

"This is silly." She sighed, tail swishing back and forth. "It's not a graduation ceremony, it's just a dinner! Get. A. Grip."

She chose the dress on the right, a soft ivory one-piece, high-necked and tight-fitting. Its sleeves ended just at the wrist and held the blue and gold bands of medical personnel. She had it made specially for her Starfleet career, having wisely foreseen a necessity for evening wear. It finished just at the knee, and exposed her well-formed tan legs. She slipped a pair of heels on to complete the outfit and stood critically in front of the mirror again.

"Pathetic, L'Ann." She growled at herself.

Just then, there came a knock at her door. She smiled. Only one person on the entire ship still knocked on doors.

"Okay." She muttered, "You're behaving like a teenage girl." She walked over to open it. "Stop it. Stop it stop it stop it- Hi."

Frame looked dashing, as dashing as he always did, perhaps even more so in his dress uniform. His unruly hair, although combed back, still managed to look wild. Although L'Ann couldn't talk about messy hair. It had taken her a good while to tame her lion's mane of a head, and now it curled smoothly down.

Frame looked embarrassed. The Caitian rather liked it. "You look… stunning, if I may be so bold."

She laughed, "You may." She took the proffered arm and together, they walked to the teleporter station nearby. A few crewmen saluted as they passed, staring with slightly wide eyes at the couple.

Dinner was served in one of the private alcoves in the _Grace_'s park, in a small veranda under some old oaks. They chatted and they laughed and they talked some more. The programmed sky went from late afternoon to a rich dusk.

"So, has Ken moved out?" he asked over the main course.

"Moved out? No, I believe he is relaxing in one of the hollosuites. With Fluffy. He fed the poor creature coffee again."

They laughed some more. L'Ann was eating a Zucini Parmigiana – like most Caitians, she was vegetarian, and Terran Italian food was her favourite. Gaa really had fun cooking up their dinner today – the Captain's Arctic Char was exceptional.

Dessert was I'denian Spice pudding. Once again, the ship's cook's abilities astounded. They ate and talked long into the night. It was nice to have an evening's repose.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

Rami materialised in the armoury. Crewman Quinn, quaking like a leaf, stood to attention at her appearance.

"Th-the tri-barrelled antimatter converter is almost ready, Commander!" He squeaked.

The woman took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "At ease, Crewman. You're going to strain something." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit on-edge. Belay the gun. Show me your nets."

The shivering crewman led her to the Third sector of the Armoury; Capture and Detainment. Always a traditionalist, she chose an older-model rifle that shot net pellets, in the manner of a high-tech harpoon gun. Whoever had invaded her private quarters was going to pay.

"Rami to T'Pan."

"Go ahead."

"I had an intruder in my quarters. You up for some hunting?"

She could see his roguish grin. "You're on. Start at your place?"

-

They met up five minutes later outside her quarters. T'Pan, immediately noticing the smell, wrinkled his nose.

"Analysis?" Rami skimmed over all her possessions. Nothing was missing, not even her weapons. Suspicious. Very suspicious.

"I'd say…" The muscular Vulcan slung his rifle over his back and touched the carpet underneath the Jeffries tube entrance. He licked the residue from his fingers, then snorted. "Well, seems your preference for escape holes has finally backfired, Ylek."

"He came through the Jeffries? Bastard." Rami crouched next to T'Pan and felt a faint whiff of alcohol. A taste-test confirmed it to be droplets of gin, left behind on the carpet.

"This is someone skilled, but disturbed. He has brilliant abilities to slip in and out unnoticed, as the missing surveillance tapes prove, but it is logical to say that he is also too focussed on his mission to erase all traces."

"His mission being…?"

Beep!

"_Lieutenant Benson to Commander Rami._"

"Rami here."

"_Chief, we've found Crewman Thane stashed in a Cryo chamber in cargo bay 6. He's in sickbay, severe head injury. Stinks to high heaven._"

"Thanks, Lieutenant. Keep me informed. Rami out." She turned to T'Pan. "Looks like we have where he's from. We need to check the records for a Cryo chamber."

"Alright. I'll get on that." T'Pan smiled at her and punched her playfully in the shoulder. "It's like in the good old days, isn't it Ylek? Hunting in the Terran mountains?"

She laughed, "Those _were_ good days. It's a shame they're gone." A sad smile. "Now, off with you! Meet you in cargo bay six."

-

The cargo bay was dark and cold. A quiet mist seeped out of the open cryostasis chamber and spread itself across the floor. Everywhere there was the putrid smell of sick and alcohol.

"Foul." Rami growled. "Absolutely foul."

_Crash!_

"_Foul_ for you, is it?" Rami swung around, aiming her weapon at the sound.

"Show yourself."

"Are you sure you want to see me, _little girl_?" With a screech, the man came running out of the shadow of two large crates and rammed into her at speed. Or rather would have. His screaming gave her ample time to dodge his attack, and he sprinted past her to spin around like an enraged boar.

"I hear your FEELINGS, girlie! Your pain, disgusting, anger, you weak, pitiful bitch!" A manic laugh, "All this time, you _pretend_ to wallow in you miserable grief about '_Jerrod, oh darling Jerrod_' but I've felt it, you pathetic maggot, thinking about _him_! You're a liar, a dirty liar!"

Rami raised the rifle, shaking her head to clear it from this man's poisonous influence, and toxic stench. His words cut into her like a knife.

"Come on, then!" The flux of emotions from her was disorientating him, driving him crazier. He wanted to rip her pretty little head from her shoulders and scream his victory to the heavens. "Bring it on! Or can you not even do _that_? I know what you're _feeling_, you _worthless fuck_! And as for this Jerrod – You _NEVER_ loved hi-"

There was a compact _whump_ as the rifle fired, sending a net shooting from the muzzle and towards the intruder. At the same time, She screamed a scream of pure agony, mentally blinding him. That was the only thing that allowed her to capture the beast.

T'Pan appeared out of nowhere, having only just materialised in the bay, hearing his friend scream. He pinned the struggling mess of a man to the ground as he called for backup. He writhed under the Vulcan's iron grip and screeched into the ground.

And suddenly, he fell silent.

"Fuck." His voice was quiet, cold.

Different.

Rami pointed the rifle at him again. Even though this slime-ball's head would make a fine trophy on her wall, she couldn't let this remain beneath the Captain's knowledge. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like it.

**__**

Jex entered his room. Feeling kind of good about himself. Thinking that so far it had been a good first day.

"Lights." He said and when the room lights turned on there sitting on the couch was Counselor Sarkin. His was face blank and completely devoid of all feeling.

Jex nearly jumped out his skin, however he regained his composure and asked in a calm voice "Who are you?"

"I am Counselor Sarkin." He said his voice never changing tone.

The single thought of 'busted' ran through Jex's mind.

"I trust that you know why I am here?" Sarkin said

"I had a feeling that when I learned the former right hand of the Administrator was on board would be paying a visit." Jex said as he walked back into his bedroom.

The counselor remained sitting where he was.

"So, how did you figure it out?" Jex called out.

"T'kah told me, he suspected that you were the same person who kissed him, however he did not know what you are, so I convinced it was illogical to suggest such a thing. I do not believe his mind needs to be shattered a second time." Sarkin said.

Jex laughed from the other room, "And how did you know I was a Biomorphian, I thought my kind had been reduced to a mere fairy tale on Vulcan."

Sarkin was silent for a moment before he responded "I was more privileged then others when it came to looking through records on Vulcan history. However I rechecked the transfer records, Starfleet had your species listed."

"Well congratulations Counselor, you are the first Vulcan to discover my secret and not end up on the ground knocked out." Jex said as he stepped back out into room, now dressed in sleeping attire. "So, now what?" he asked.

Sarkin stood up, "Nothing, I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions." The counselor said as he walked towards the door, however he stopped in front of Jex and then turned and faced the science officer, "I heared from several Ensigns that you and Lt. Commander Rami shared a kiss in the mess hall."

Jex stared at Sarkin and crossed his arms "We did, what of it?" He asked.

Sarkin stared at Jex for another moment and then simply replied "Nothing." And then he left the officers quarters without another word.

Although Sarkin had not shown it, Jex could clearly see it. Hidden deep within Counselors eyes were sadness and anger. Although Vulcans preached that they were devoid of all emotion, they could not mask the small traces of emotion that still dwelled in them.

"What an interesting crew this is." Jex said before he retired to his bed.

Meanwhile Sarkin stood outside in the hallway his comm-badge began to beep, he tapped it "Sarkin here."

He was first greeted with loud ranting and cursing, and then by The Security Chiefs voice "Counselor, we need you down in the brig NOW." She hollered over the sounds of the yelling.

Sarkin did not even ask for an explanation he simply said "I shall be right there."

The Vulcan then headed down the corridor.

-Meanwhile-

Sergei and Nathan walked down the empty Halls of the Grace, the corridors pretty much deserted, the civilians probably preparing for sleep and a few security officers still up and about on night duty.

However since Sergei and Nathans shift had ended hours ago, they were still wide awake and now just milling around wondering what to do.

"My room, I break open a bottle of Russian Vodka; the only good kind. We watch good holovid of soccer game on earth." Sergei proposed.

Nathan looked at his friend "Sergei, it is too late for Vodka."

The large Russian suddenly came to a complete halt and stared down at Nathan "It is never, I repeat once more, never, too late for Vodka." He said in all seriousness.

The Ensign held up his hands "alright, but Im not drinking any Vodka tonight, how about a game of-" However he stopped when he saw the counselor walk down the corridor towards them.

Strong immediately stood at attention but Sergei remained as he was. Sarkin walked by and nodded his head to Nathan. "Ensign Strong." Sarkin said as he continued down the corridor.

When the Counselor had left Nathan stood at ease. And Sergei began to laugh, "Why do you stand at attention for a 'Counselor'." He said

Nathan looked at his friend and decided he should reveal a little known fact "That Counselor used to be a Commander." He said.

Sergei ended his laughing, "What?" He asked clearly confused.

"Counselor Sarkin used to be a Fleet Commander of the Vulcan Defense Force, he told me about it once in our counseling sessions. He even helped bring the infamous Nova Pirates to near extinction." Strong said enjoying the shocked and disbelieving look on the giant Russians face.

-Meanwhile-

The stowaway/prisoner threw himself against the force field of the cell in which Rami and Sarkin had been not two hours ago. However the field rebounded and he was thrown back onto the floor, T'pan and Rami watching him.

This man looked like a complete wretch. His long hair was greasy and matted down with filth, his clothes were torn and dirty, and he stank of alcohol.

The moment the Betaziod had awoken, (they could tell it was a Betazoid because of his eyes) he had started screaming and ranting like a lunatic, saying that he was going to kill them all if they did not release him. But now after another attempt to break through the force field, he was just sitting in the corner clutching his head as if he was in serious pain.

"How did you get on this ship, and why have you been stealing and attacking members of our crew." Rami demanded. However the man refused to answer. He simply sat there muttering under his breath and clutching his head.

It took a nearly all of her restraint from going in there and beating this criminal black and blue. However T'pan had said that the counselor being a powerful telepath himself might be able to get the Betazoid the talk.

"SHUT UP" the Man screamed at Rami so suddenly that she took a step back.

The man continued his rant "By all the hells in the universe its always the same fucking thoughts. 'boo hoo my planet was invaded, the Cardassians killed Jerrod, the counselor is annoying me.' Nobody cares Damnit." He spat at Rami in utter anger.

Rami hand began to inch towards her phaser, but then the doors to the brig opened and Sarkin stepped in. "I am here as you requested Lt." He said.

T'pan bowed his head slightly forward towards Sarkin and the Counselor did the same.

Rami turned and walked over the Sarkin, "Counselor, This Betazoid stowed away on board the ship. He has injured a crewman and has stolen a number of items from around the ship." Rami explained to him and then the man jumped in yelling out-

"And I have killed a number of people as well, and the moment I get out of here I will kill you all too, nice and slow, you will suffer greatly." He said in mad laughter.

Rami's eye twitched, "He has been ranting like that since he woke up and before that. I want-"

"You in my bed with me every night." The Betazoid interrupted in a mocking tone, before laughing again.

Rami spun around, her face red and her eyes blazing, she seemed ready to attack. However the Counselor placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. "Lt. perhaps you should go and inform the Admiral of our stowaway, Mr. T'pan and I shall deal with the interrogation."

Rami would have preferred to interrogate this bastard, however she knew if she stayed, the piece of scum would most likely end up in sickbay. "Alright, fine; I leave this in your hands." She nodded to the Counselor and T'pan and then left the brig.

Sarkin placed his hands behind his back and walked in front of the cell and stared at the man intently.

_"Who are you?"_ Sarkin asked the person through telepathy, casting aside verbal communication.

The man winced in pain immediately. Causing Sarkin to raise a brow, he then turned to T'pan and thought to his fellow Vulcan _"It would appear that this mans mental powers are very strong, simple thoughts of others cause him pain."_ He said.

T'pan nodded and also began speaking with telepathy "_It would explain why he has heightened rage and why he stinks of alcohol. The products he has been drinking dim the mind and makes it more easy to shut out the thoughts of others."_ He said.

_"SHUT UP."_ Screamed not just one but two thoughts, both directed at the two Vulcans with utter anger and frustration.

Sarkin turned his attention back the prisoner, _"So there are two of you, perhaps now you will introduce yourselves."_ He said still using his mental powers.

The mans eyes flared One voice called out _"I am Kelnar."_ And the other said; in a darker and more ominous voice said _"And I am __Lespiri. Cower in the presence of fear itself."_ The second voice shouted.

Sarkin raised a brow and then turned back to T'pan _"Duel personality disorder."_

_"That is uncommon; I thought medication was given to people with these conditions?"_

_"Obviously he was never treated, or it developed over time."_

_"HEY, DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME." _The being Lespiri screamed at the Vulcans.

However the neither of them paid the Betazoid any heed.

_"Perhaps you and I can attempt a mind meld; we might be able to subdue the aggressive side of his personality."_ T'pan suggested

Sarkin immediately dismissed that idea_ "I would not recommend it, Betazoids midbrain surpass the average Vulcans by 20%, and considering that this mans telepathy is beyond that of a normal Betazoid…even our combined mental powers might prove ineffective with him."_

_"DAMNIT STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE."_ Kelnar yelled as he slammed his fasts against the force field.

_"What do you suggest then Counselor?" _T'pan asked

Sarkin turned his head back and looked at the wretched being in the cell. And he stared back at him coldly with his black eyes.

"For now, I would suggest that he remain here, under heavy guard, until tomorrow morning then the doctor can have a look at him. And then the Captain and Admiral may give their judgment." He said aloud this time.

T'pan thought over the Counselors suggestion and nodded "I agree with you Counselor, I shall go inform Lt. Rami." He said as he walked out of the Brig.

This left Sarkin and Kelnar alone (along with Lespiri as well) they stared at each other in dead silence.

However it was Lespiri who broke that silence when he spoke to Sarkin telepathically _"I will get out of here Vulcan, and when I do, you will all die one at a time."_

Sarkin stood there for a moment longer and before walking away he said "Doubtful." He then left the brig without another word.

-Meanwhile on the border of the Nebula-

Three freighter ships lurched through the darkness, quite and unknown. They had just come out of warp, after weeks of traveling. Their engines unable to go past warp two, at least not yet. For their goal was directly ahead of them. The three ships moving on impulse entered the Nebula silently.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

"Captain's log supplemental, final preparations are currently being made for the arrival of the Banshil Elders which will be arriving in three hours. Despite the recent stowaway and attempt to freeze Crewman Thane my Chief of Security Miss Ylek has assured me that we are still safe to host the meeting. I trust she has made every precaution to prevent this Stowaway from escaping or causing any unexpected trouble. She already has most of her department combing the ship for any surprises our hostile mystery man may have left behind. Until I get the okay from Miss Ylek that there aren't any bombs set on the Grace I've ordered all Civilians in the Civilian Section of the ship to remain in the Park. I can't imagine them minding a little rest and relaxation in the Park too much; the sweep should be over in an hour. I have the Grace running constant sensor sweeps over the ship of different settings to look for the slightest trace of an explosive device. I have the Sensor Gain turned so high that I've been assured we'll know every time a Moth farts. While Doctor Mohinder's colorful mannerisms are amusing if not a little reassuring I've still ordered Slovek to take a Science team and scan over the Mess Hall and Rami's quarters.

Our newest Officer, Marine Sergeant Clinton Kelly Jr. has taken to our safety sweep with great enthusiasms and has submitted several suggestions on how to up our Security Procedures' Effectiveness. I've looked over his Service Record and spoken to former Starfleet Marine Ensign Nathan Strong; both have assured me that Mr. Kelly Jr. is one of the Best Officers I could possibly ask for. He's current; re-combing the Jeffries tubes with his Marine crew which accompanied him on board to check for explosives and install sensors which will alert us the second additional mass is detected in the Jeffries Tubes or when a door is opened within them. Chief Engineer Trw'elik has personally gone over the devices Mr. Kelly Jr. wishes to install and given them the all clear. I would also like to put on record that her, Engineer J'norri and Mr. Foley's anti-Beam out device is already online and working beautifully, I would like to personally like to reward them with a Commendation for exceptional work and initiative. Our Engineering Staff is truly on the ball and worthy of their highly spoken abilities. I think by then end of our first performance review to Starfleet we'll already be making radical innovations to Starship Security.

With faith in my Crew's abilities to see to this situation I am currently on the Bridge making last moment checks before heading down to the main Observation Deck and waiting for the Elders' arrival. Admiral Barker should be ready within the next half hour and has assured me he will submit to a Physical before First Contact with the Banshil leaders to make sure he's healthy enough to attend. End of Log."

Gymnasium

After the recent frustrations Rami had endured over the last day with the information about the Cardassians Occupation of Bajor and the intruder the morning Boxing match with Barker was doing her a great deal of good. Normally she would never vent on a man of his advanced age, but at his request and assurance he could handle it she obliged. Much to her surprise Barker seemed to have been telling the truth and was really giving her a workout today as opposed to their first match in which his old body showed its age. She had almost completely unwound from the stress of yesterday and through talks between rounds her normally hardy yet pleasant mood had returned with a vengeance. Now one of the biggest things on her mind was how to win this last match with the good Admiral.

He was currently winding around her attacks with the youthful vigor of a man less than half his age. His punches were quicker, he wasn't nearly as short of breath as he had been days ago, and his reflexes and nearly doubled. She also learned he had a hell of a left hook left in his old bones.

"Come on Chief, give this old bag of dust what you got!" grinned Barker as he kept a constant distance between the two.

Rami returned his smile before moving in, her guard up and her fists ready. He'd surprised her once today with a series of Rabbit punches to her solarplex and abdominals. As she moved in she realized just how fast the old man was. He quickly moved back from her advance, keeping her at the distance he wanted her. With a quick leap Rami moved forward and threw her punch, all the while keeping one arm back to deflect an incoming punch. Barker took the blow, directing it to his shoulder as she threw a second punch with her spare arm. Apparently Barker had been waiting for this because the second her other arm moved creating an opening he sent a blow to her abdominals. In one swift motion, the old Texas southpaw swung his arm up moving her right arm upwards preventing her from delivering her counter attack and threw the final hook with his left arm. Rami stumbled backwards and hit the ropes and slumping back against them, the match was over she had lost. However like the old man standing still in the ring in front of her, Rami flew a large smile.

"Not bad, not bad at all Admiral. I wish half of my Security Staff had the combat know how you do." she smiled as the two removed their gloves.  
"Ah, well thank you kindly Rami." he panted as he reached down for his metal water bottle.  
"I'm serious; I've been ordering addition combat training for some of the Security Staff. I don't think they know what they're doing half of the time. Just because Starfleet issued them a Phaser and a gold uniform doesn't mean they're a decent Security Officer. After this whole intruder nonsense I'm really trying to buckle them down." she continued as the two stepped out side of the ring and sat down on the outside of the mat.  
"Is that so? Well, I have the utmost confidence in your ability to whip them into shape." chuckled Barker as he offered her some of her water.

Rami chuckled and nodded before grabbing the water bottle and taking a drink. Barker smiled as he grabbed his towel and dabbed himself off. It was a good match and it was helping to get his blood flowing. It was something he felt he needed after feeling so old and tired the past few days after of looking after the ship. He could barely pull himself out of bed yesterday, he considered calling off of duty or at the very least talking to Sarkin for his Vulcan version of a pep talk.

"Thank you sir, I'll see that I get these yellow shirts up to my personal standards for Officers. You should have the top Security Team in the fleet by the end of the month." Rami smiled.  
"Again I thank you kindly Rami, but I think I'd better be hitting the trails. I have a Diplomatic Meeting to get ready for. Let me know if you need if you need any help with those Officers or that intruder. I think I still got a good old Texas stare left in me." Barker smiled as he left the gym to head for his shower.  
"You'll be the first person I go to Admiral." smiled Rami.

Deck 1 Science facilities

Jex quickly ran out onto the deck determined to get to her shift on time. With her new clean slate on board the Grace she was determined not to let it be tarnished already by an ugly late mark. She had put on her female face to get along with the Science Staff better and had spent a small period in the morning prettying herself up as much as she could without it looking like she had actually tried to decorated herself up. The series of hallways behind the main Bridge were surprisingly full of Security Staff patrolling the area.

"Well hello there ma'am, can I help you find anything." smiled a younger looking man with a hardened face and body after years in the Starfleet Marines.  
"Why thank you, as a matter of fact yes. I'm looking of Science Lab Alpha 01." replied Jex with a large smile as she eyed the Officer, her eyes stopping on a large blinking machine in the side of his head.  
"Ah, that's just up the hall here a bit. I was about to give that lab a Security Sweep. I can escort you if you'd like." he smiled as he straightened his Security Officer's Harness.  
"I'd like that a lot Mr. …..?" began Jex as she wrapped an arm around the Security Officer's arm and followed him.  
"Nathan, Nathan Strong. Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything. I don't spend too much time down at the Station anyway; Chief Rami keeps me on my toes up here on the upper decks." smiled the Ensign as he drank in the intoxicating purple eyes of the new Officer wrapped around his arm.  
"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" asked Jex as they walked.  
"No of course not." smiled Strong as the green light in the side of his head became a solid green.  
"That…that implant on the side of your head, where did you get it?"  
"What, this old thing? I used to be in the Federation Marines. Some kids with guns who thought they had something to prove jumped me and my partner Sergei out of the shadows and shot my in the side of the head. Our Doc patched me up as best he could but in the end they needed to install this thing otherwise I'd be brain dead. It doesn't bother me much anymore, hell I found out telepaths can't read my mind because of it. It's won me many a bar bets." he chuckled.  
"I'll bet." she chuckled.  
"Mind if I ask you a favor in return?" asked Nathan, deciding to press his luck.

He hadn't tried this in years, not since he got his implant. But so far he thought he was playing it cool and decided to press home his advantage. Besides, she seemed to be going for his strong man cool guy attitude he had going today. Hell, Sarkin's therapy had to have done something right?

"Sure." Jex smiled.  
"How about you and me meet up down on Deck thirteen tonight once my shift is up and continue this conversation down in the Midship Bar down on deck 13. It's not as nice as Gaa's kitchen on Deck 2 but I'm rather fond of it." Nathan continued as they reached the door.

Jex smiled for a moment before standing up on her tiptoes and pecking Strong on the cheek near the long scar on the left side of his head.

"I'd say it sound's like a date Mr. Strong." Jex said before bouncing happily into the Lab.  
"Ah, Miss Jex you're right on time. Please feel free to take some time to familiarize yourself with our facilities." said Slovek as he stood towering over a computer console with several other Officers.

No sooner did Slovek finish his sentence did another Science Officer look up curiously at her then down at a PADD he had been given earlier this morning.

"God dang Operations Department!" the older man growled as he picked up a plastic pen and hit a few keys on the PADD.  
"Pardon?" asked Jex.  
"Ah sorry ma'am, some joker down in Operations had you checked as Mr. Jex Smith. All I ask is for a little quality control and accurate information before those monkeys send these reports to my Officer." frowned the Officer.

Had she not been so excited about her new posting and her first day as an active crew member on board the Grace Jex probably would have explained to the Officer that she was both Genders, it was just a matter of choice. However with the charming Mr. Strong in the Lab checking over the equipment and the Officer's obvious short temper Jex smiled and ran a finger through her head. Some people weren't comfortable around Bimorphians when they learned of their ability to switch Gender and she hadn't spent all that time in front of the mirror to blow things now.

"It's alright, I'm sure it wasn't their fault." Jex smiled.  
"Bah! You're too nice missy. These dimwits have been making all kinds of mistakes here of late; they need a good growling to keep them focused. They had me checked as a 35 year old yesterday and a 45 year old today. I didn't think it was too hard to remember my file. Name McKnight, Age 43, Department: Science, and Medical Status: Healthy. Heh… looks like I went and grumbled my way into an introduction." chuckle the older Man as he realized he grumbled his name before he could properly introduce himself.  
"Don't mind Professor McKnight, he is a very efficient Officer and as I've been informed his attitude 'grows on you.' I myself enjoy discussing theoretical technologies and concepts with him. You will find Doctors Mohinder and McFoster back at the break table enjoying our Replicator's Coffee #2 program. Doctors Daily, Greta, and Tsuke are currently preparing our scanning equipment to study the nebula's cellular make up more accurately. We have detected what seem to be small pockets of Oxygen within the nebula." replied Slovek.  
"Oxygen, in space?" asked Jex.  
"I'm just as amazed as you are." said McFoster as he stepped over to another Console and sat down.  
"So are you guys like Mr. Slovek's personal Science team?" asked Jex.  
"Everyone except me, I pull second shifts up here when Medical doesn't need me. Normally some guy named Bruce Nighthorse is up here." said Doctor Mohinder.

With one last smile from Ensign Strong before he left, satisfied that the deck was void of explosives. Smiling, Jex walked up to her station and began to set up and look over the information on the Nebula that was already collected.

Within the Nebula

Unseen to the human eye, hundreds of the young long necked Banshil flew through the sky. They were laughing, playing, and studying the Federation ships in their nebula. They had never seen people like them before or ships so big. A party was currently being held at meeting such nice people in what would be the town square for the Banshil. The three Elders, Affection (who was clad in a beautiful grey Victorian looking dress with a large bow on the front with grey wiry hair to match her dress), Curiosity (whom was dressed in a white and black dress with shoulder length hair), and Erudition (the smarter of the three who wore a very elegant flowing dress with a netted section across the stomach) all sat in the middle of the town within the nebula preparing for their meeting with these strangers.

Silence and her 5 sisters Peace, Zen, Bliss, Sorrow, and Serenity were in center of the town eating their equivalent of candy which was in the form of a slowly spinning cloud which tore like cotton candy.

"I don't know if the elders should be going over to the Strangers' ship." said Sorrow among the singing of the party.  
"The Elders know everything silly, you're worrying too much. No wonder everyone mistakes you for Serenity." giggled Peace.  
"Yup." nodded Bliss, eliciting a glance from Serenity.  
"We just met them, and that one who hurt me is still there." continued Sorrow.  
"Aww, dun worry Sorrow the Elders won't let you get hurt." smiled Silence as she hugged her more pessimistic sister.

The Banshils' party sang throughout the cosmos in the form of dancing lights and beautiful music. Parties and festivals of this magnitude were very rare, not saying that the Banshil do not celebrate things that make them happy very often. However the songs quickly turned to a Banshee like wail that Silence and sisters soon joined in to.

"HOME EATERS!"

Main Bridge

"Captain, incoming Transmission from the USS Yakama. Priority one." called Kym'sia, cutting through the silent calm which was originally filling the Bridge.  
"On screen." ordered Frame, quickly returning to his seat.

Only moments ago, satisfied that all was calm on the Bridge, Frame had gotten up to get wait for the coming meeting. Now Red alert was being recommended by his fellow Starships. The image of Brower quickly filled the view screen as Frame jumped over the back, and promptly into, his seat.

"Frame, we've got a problem! Listen!" hollered Brower wasting little time before playing the loud banshee wail over the transmission.  
"What the hell is that noise?" asked Frame.  
"The Banshil are in distress and those raiders that fired on us when we got here are back. Captain Dowd is already bringing the Harmonious and the rest of the Escorts around to engage. I'm giving the order to the Science Fleet to arm weapons. We've got a fight on our hands and I've heard you're a bit of a bruiser Frame, I hope you're as good as they say in a firefight." answered Brower.  
"You've been well informed. Mr. Adohon bring the Espial Grace about, someone get to the weapon's console and bring out the Grace's teeth! Sensors, can you identify the vessels?" asked Frame as the View Screen quickly switched back to the nebula and locked on the small ugly vessels.  
"They seem to be some kind of mining ships with a form of gaseous containment chamber. Weapons pose little threat to the Grace; their engines are capable of a maximum of Warp 2. They seem to be harvesting the nebula's gas." called one of the Sensor Officers.  
"Hail that ship Miss Kym'sia." ordered Frame.  
"Hailing frequency open."  
"Alien vessel, deactivate your mining devices. This nebula is populated; repeat this is a populated area of space." called Frame.

An ugly creature that looked to be formed of rocks quickly appeared on the screen with glowing red eyes.

"This Nebula is ours Intruders. We are well aware of the inhabitance of this nebula and are aware of this nebula's potency as fuel. If they objected to our arrival they are more than able to tell us so or defend themselves. Know what you're getting into before you speak up Intruders." snarled the creature on the alien bridge.  
"The Banshil are screaming for you to stop! Turn off your equipment and withdraw." said Frame, his brow narrowing.  
"Be prepared to die for them if you do not withdraw!" growled the alien before firing.

The channel closed as a green bolt flashed against the Grace's shield harmlessly.

"They want to fight, I'll throw down. Return fire!" ordered Frame.

**__**

Fools!

Pointy-ears were always arrogant, but this one had really pushed it. "Doubtful?" HA!

Kelnar sat on his hands. He hadn't slept. They could never sleep.

Still, no time for reminiscing. Time to put the plan into action.

He turned to the security guard at the cell terminal.

The guard stared back, his ginger hair shorn severely close to his scalp, his face hardened into the classic prison guard face- stiff, serious, pissed off. His mind was tiny, consumed by fears of his girlfriend's infidelity.

Kelnar smiled. Only he knew that the guard's girlfriend was cheating on him… with the female sensor officer.

The guard smirked back. He'd been warned that this prisoner was dangerous.

He only found out how dangerous when the prisoner stated "Computer, activate Kelnar Protocol One".

"Input security clearance" the ship bleeped blandly. The guard smirk twisted further. Prisoners often had misconceptions about Federation Brigs, that they could just stroll in and stroll out at will. Sadly, life didn't work like that. Only someone with a high security clearance could override security protocols…

"Lt. Commander Rami Ylek. Security Override Omicron-Bravo-Bena".

He stopped smiling as the lights flickered, and the computer whirred and clunked. Deep inside the computer core, strings of data code attached themselves to protocols like limpets to a small boat. The Guard's face grew pale as the computer suddenly fired up, it's normally pleasant tone now punctured by a Borg-esque metallic burr:

"P-pro-pro-proto-proto-protocol en-en-en-engaged. All ship functions now attuned to your will, Master".

"Good. Lockdown all entrances to the Brig, sever all communications links, wipe all security tapes".

"I obey… Master".

Suddenly, all the doors sealed themselves. The site-to-site transporter powered down. And the guard shat himself.

"Open cell door".

"I obey… Master". The forcefield winked off.

Kelnar stood up, finally fully in control. He approached the guard, now furiously hammering on the inoperative sensor panel, trying to summon assistance.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He hollered as Kelnar approached, levelling his phaser at the Betazoid. Kelnar simply smirked at him. He blinked, and immediately changed; his eyes darkened, his stance grew more… feral. He cocked his head at the guard, amused at the pathetic threat.

"Sorry. You don't make the rules". Lespiri winked, and in an instant, he was inside the guard's head, pulling his mind like a puppet master pulls strings. "I DO! DROP THE PHASER NOW!"

And the guard, scared beyond his wits, and with his mind being manipulated by a power he could barely understand, did as ordered.

"Good boy!" Lespiri grinned. Grapping the guards head, he smashed it into the sensor panel. The plastiglass screen splintered like dry wood, and the guard's limp body flopped to the floor, his face obscured by a mass of crimson blood matting his face. Neither of them checked if he was dead or not; he wasn't important.

"Ohhhh…." Lespiri sighed. It felt _soooo gooood_ to be free. Free to hunt. Free to kill!

_"All you do is kill! You don't know how to do anything else! You're just a mindless piece of filth!"_

"No Kelnar! I am what you made me to be!"

"I didn't make you! Voorhees did!"

"And he made me well! Now carry out your plan! AT ONCE!"

Kelnar blinked, back in control. He turned to the nearby replicator.

"Ship, I require a weapon. Provide me with weapon code C751669. And tell me the locations of the girlie and the criminal!" Kelnar shivered, then rephrased. "I mean, tell me the locations of Lt. Commander Rami Ylek and Counsellor S'chn R'xun Sarkin!"

"I Obey, Master!" The replicator buzzed, and a handgun appeared in the dispenser slot. It was of a 20th Century Terran design, made of a polished silver metal. A Desert Eagle. A handgun powerful enough to tear the hand off whoever fired it. Kelnar felt Lespiri whoop with delight as he tucked the weapon into the back of his baggy trousers. "Lt. Commander Rami is on Deck 3. Counsellor Sarkin is in his quarters. Analysis of Delta Wave patterns confirms he is a meditative state".

"Good" Kelnar winked at Lespiri. "She's all yours! Ship, initiate site to site transport!"

"Confirm location, Master".

"Put me within ten metres of the Lt. Commander. Initiate in T-minus ten seconds!"

"I Obey, Master. 10…9…8…"

Kelnar inhaled deeply, feeling the slight static smell that preceded every transport…

"6…5…4…"

And Lespiri opened his eyes, and grinned.

"Ahhhh!" he sighed. "I smell bitches in the air tonight!"

"2…1… Engage!"

-

By the time Rami realised she was under attack, it was too late.

Something powered into her legs, sending her faceplanting into the floor. A swift blow to the back of her neck paralysed her, as she felt cold, slimy hands grasp her head.

_Familiar_ hands.

"Did you miss me, my love?"

"You…" She started, but was silenced by pain as his bony knee dug into the small of her back.

"Hush now little one!" Lespiri sneered. She could almost feel his lecherous eyes punch through her head. "You made a fatal error. The emotional stink of your pathetic mind may have been enough to stop Kelnar, but I feeeeeed on the dark dredges of the mind. Fear is my domain! And I am its master!" Rami shivered in disgust as his fetid breath brushed against her neck. "Even though you're just a little weakling, you are the most dangerous warrior on this ship! And I let you win, just to see how you fight. And you were pathetic! Now… IT'S MY TUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!"

And in her head, Rami screamed, as all the fear and disgust and pain overwhelmed her.

-

And Sarkin heard. He stood. And he ran.

-

_Rami's eyes opened. And she gasped in terror as she realised where she was._

The cavern was dark. She was on the precipice of a deep expanse, filled with rocky pillars. It was bred into Bajoran blood and bones to fear this place.

The Fire Caves.

And then, in the dark depths of the cave, a flame flickered.

And Rami watched in horror as it rose up, and engulfed the cave in a typhoon of brilliant inferno. All around her, it whistled and roared, teasing and tearing at her. And in the fire, rough faces appeared, jagged, deformed, and whispering terrible things at her. And she could do… nothing!

"Come to us, little Bena! Come unto us, child of Bajor! For we…"

"Pah… Wraiths!" She managed to spit. The abject dread prevented her from moving. As much as she denied it, she was, for the first time in so many years… powerless.

"Come unto us, little one! We, the true Prophets of the Celestial Temple, shall make the universe come unto us! And we shall never die!"

"N-n-no!"

Then the fire parted in front of her, revealing him. Lespiri rode the fire like it was nothing. And Rami saw how the Pah-Wraiths squealed in fear at the very sight of him, scurrying away like rats from a sinking ship.

"You wanted to know who I was, tiny one!" He voice echoed over the roar of the flames, twisted, deranged, perverted. "You scum have nightmares about the Pah-Wraiths! AND THE PAH-WRAITHS HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT ME! And YOU!" He screeched, his words piercing her like needles. "The Brave Ylek! So strong! So courageous!" then, he leapt forwards, his face almost touching hers. "But you and I know different, don't we. I can seeeeeeee you! I can see how fragile and delicate you truly are! How you pretend to be the valiant hero of the hour, because you can't face it! The weak little Bena, oh, how she died, her heart snapped in twain, that innocence gone… FOREVER!"

Every single urge in Rami's body told her to beat the fucker's head in, but she couldn't. The fears, the doubts… they weighed her down. She couldn't move! She was defenceless! NO!

And Lespiri laughed. And he sang:

"There's tarts and whores, but you're much more  
You're a different kind cause you want their minds  
And you just don't care, 'cause you've got no pride  
It's just a face on your pillowcase  
That thrills you.  
As you carry on, 'cause it's all you know  
You can't light a fire  
You can't cook or sew  
You get from day to day by filling your head  
But surely you must know the appeal between your legs  
Has worn off!"

"You're insane!" Rami snarled.

"No" Lespiri grinned. "Insanity is where you don't accept your own madness! I ACCEPT WHAT THIS WORLD MADE ME INTO!" His voice lowered into a whisper. "I am as sane as this universe allows me to be!" Then, he clapped his hands together. "CHAMPION OF THE PAH-WRAITHS! I SUMMON YOU! FINISH THIS… THING OFF! BATHE IN ITS BLOOOOOOOD!"

Suddenly, from all around her, Pah-Wraiths! Flying into a massive circle, weaving themselves into… a body… clothed in armor made from solid inferno… Its helmet a sneering maw… Its sword wreathed from pure fear… And as Lespiri's insane giggling grew into a cacophony, the Champion drew back it's sword, preparing to strike her through her heart.

Rami screeched as she willed her body to move. But penned in by the fires and her own fears, she could do nothing but stare as the Champion removed its helmet…

And cry as she saw his face beneath the armor.

And scream as Sarkin plunged the vorpal blade into her chest.

-

Sarkin rounded the corner, phaser in hand, setting- kill. He knew it should be impossible for him to feel Rami's pain; he wasn't telepathicly powerful enough. No Vulcan was. The only way he could is if her thoughts were being boosted by an outside influence.

The Betazoid.

Suddenly, there she was, staggering towards him. Her face was bloodied, and judging by her lolloping walk, she was exhausted.

"Rami…" He reached out to steady her, but she shook him off. Her eyes were aflame with indignant rage.

"I'm FINE! That bastard broke free and attacked me! I said I'M FINE! He just…" She fell silent, her head shivering. "He… invaded my mind!"

"You…"

"I fought him, managed to get a lucky shot. He's just round that corner!" She gestured. Sarkin nodded, propped her against a wall, and strode forwards.

"Sarkin…"

"Stay. There". He replied forcefully. He rounded the corner…

Rami was on the floor. She was lying down, her body flat against the carpeted deck. Her body was juddering, like she was in the middle of an epileptic fit. But most terrible were her eyes; they were wide open, staring at him, saturated with the one thing Sarkin knew Rami did not possess:

Absolute Mortal Terror.

"What?" Was all Sarkin managed to say, before 'Rami' rounded the corner and shot him in the back.

Being shot was not a new experience for Sarkin. But being shot with an archaic projectile weapon was. The bullet tore through his chest, powered out, and slammed into the wall. There was no sound; something was blocking his ears (and he assumed the ears of everyone around him) from hearing it. As a Vulcan, he could deny pain. But he could not deny the copper-green blood slowly seeping from his chest. His legs failed him, and he slumped to his knees.

A hand caught his chin. 'Rami'. But as he blinked, the illusion projected by the Psychopath vanished, and the Betazoid stood before him, the smoking gun still in his hand.

_"And I don't care about morals  
'Cause the world's insane, and we're all to blame anyway!"_

The psycho's singing was soft, but the malice in it was obvious.

"Interesting. Girlie believes you're heartless. Thank your gods that you don't have a heart there, or you'd be dead!" He squatted to Sarkin's eye level. "Still, a rugged pointy-ear like you, a simple chest wound… you should recover fine. But you won't pose a threat to my plan".

"Why?" Sarkin breathed. His conscious mind was failing him, his faculties slipping.

"Why you?" Lespiri giggled. "There are 4 pointy-ears on this ship: The Criminal, The Whelp, The Freak, and The Hybrid. And you!" He glared at him. "The butcher, the man who killed Billions, is the greatest threat. Isn't that… Logical?"

Sarkin did nothing. He just collapsed into a heap on the floor, his body finally failing him. Lespiri leapt to his feet, re-holstered his gun, and gave the unconscious Vulcan a savage kick to the stomach. Ohhh, what deep, dark secrets had he locked away?...

No. That mystery would have to be left unsolved. Kelnar was urging him; he had little time left, and the strain of keeping people unaware was beginning to hurt… Now, with the only credible threats eliminated, he could advance to stage 2. In 20 minutes, the ship, the fleet, the entire nebula, would be wiped from the face of creation.

"Ship! Initiate site to site transfer! Location- Main Engineering!"

"I obey, Master!"

And as the static tinge began to tear at his form, he sneered at the two unconscious officers.

"As a wise and brilliant human once said… YIPPIE KAI YAY MUTHAF…!"

And he was gone.

**__**

Foley scratched his mustache. He didn't like what he was seeing. Or rather, what he was _not_ seeing.

Nobody else had notice the tiny, insigninificant flicker on the display screens. It was probably nothing; there were bound to be hiccups installing the new sensors in the Jefferies. Still… he'd pulled up the live data feed from the computer net. And it was different. Not majorly; it didn't even look different. But something was wrong- he just couldn't see it.

Despite the apparent high-security sweep that was in progress, the main engineering hub was relatively deserted. Several security officers milled around, running their tricorders limply up and down the bulkheads. A few technicians were running a software update on a MCARS panel. J'norri had skipped off at this point, claiming she wanted to assist Major Kelly install the sensors… but the way she was looking at several of the other marines gave a different reason. His superior, Miss Zeria, was on the upper gantries, realigning the chronitron field analyzer (Science Officer Lanae had suggested trying to detect the 'ghosts' by scanning for any changes against the standard chroniton background field. Foley shuddered; his mustache still itched from when the 'other' Science Officer had over-enthusiastically stroked it. Luckily, no one else was there. He'd seriously considered slapping T'kah round the head- but hearing about a certain… 'Incident' was revenge enough!). Foley smiled as he heard her humming to herself, a hypo-spanner clenched between her teeth. And everywhere she went, that young lad Sayble would be following behind, like an affectionate puppy…

"Young lad?" Foley sighed to himself. Over the last several days, he'd found himself getting to like their latest recruit. Initially, he'd been privately skeptical, not wanting to say anything in front of Miss Zeria (who's affectionate mothering of Sayble Foley found almost… adorable); Sayble's unblinking sodium-orange eyes had been extremely uncomforting, his constant innocent questioning was occasionally tiresome, and his ability to stand unnervingly close behind him whenever he was doing something important… they weren't exactly… redeeming characteristics. But he seemed so eager to please, to learn. His attempts to mimic those around him provided an endless source of amusement- only two days ago, he'd managed to grow a mass of furry tentacles on each cheek, and at J'norri's gleeful insistence, he'd walked around stating "I am the Captain! Fear my Sideburns of Destiny!", and they'd nearly died laughing (especially when Admiral Barker had entered, took one look, and had to be carted off to sickbay with 'acute mirth-induced respiratory failure'). Like every other member of the crew, Sayble was beginning to make his mark.

The screen beeped. A new protocol was being passed through control node 45. Foley stared at it for several moments. Then, inside the uniqueness of his mind, it clicked. Pulling the file up, he opened it, analyzing the basic code sequence. And his hands shot to his cheeks in sheer amazement.

It was so simple. Someone had implanted a viral code into the ship's security systems, a simple protocol giving someone an exaggerated security clearance. Grace should easily have picked it up. But whoever made the code had had the foresight to employ one of the most basic tricks:

Masking; He'd hid the protocol inside several non-essential subroutines- automated lighting controls, humidity modifying protocols, simple non-priority data-transfer procedures... Like a virus hiding inside a body cell, Grace's 'immune system' wouldn't be able to detect it. Brilliant. And simple to create. A child of 5 could've done this. With all the fears about bombs and traps, they'd overlooked the most obvious target; Grace herself.

Quickly, he tapped a few keys, initiating a scan. Now he had the protocol, he could initiate a specific scan, looking for any programs containing the specific sequence…

In the middle of the room, something flickered. A site to site transport…

Foley cursed as the scan progressed. Theoretically, the intruder had only been on board for a few hours- the program couldn't have contaminated the entire system… and it should be relatively easy to remove with the Spotlight program…

With a flicker, the transport initiated…

The screen lit up:

_"Malware detected! 52% of ship computer infected! Security systems and back-up files are uninfected. Threat to safety of crew and ship- Low. Do you wish to run Spotlight? Y/N"_

"Phew!"

"…UCKERS!" screeched the man as he materialized in the engineering hub. Foley almost jumped out of his chair, his hand slamming down on the confirm button. The man, realizing everyone was staring at him, grinned sheepishly, and then skipped over to the panel next to Foley. The security staff gave him a couple of glares, but- as 3 of the only 4 people to have seen Kelnar were now unconscious (and T'pan was busy overseeing a sweep of Cargo Bay 4)- they had no idea who he was.

Foley sensed something was up with this new guy. Who beams into the engineering bay in a vest? And he certainly didn't smell right. Checking the screen (_"Malware removal initiated…15% complete… 20% complete…"_), he leaned over.

"Can I help you with anything?" he enquired civilly.

The man stared back at him. Foley had thought Sayble's eyes were creepy; this guy was worse. It wasn't that he looked right through you- he looked right at you!

"ERGH!" He gagged in disgust, mock-retching. "YOU SICK PERV!"

"Wha…?" Everyone was staring now. He could see Trw'elik's luminous eyes peering over the railing. He risked a quick glance at the screen (_…45%... 50%..._).

"THAT IS DESGUSTING! How do people like you even get into Starfleet?"

"Ok, who are you?" Foley glared.

"Who?" The man's voice dripped with sarcasm. Slowly, his hand slid around to his back. "Me? Well, if you'd have been paying attention, you'd know!" He leaned in, closer, his voice slowing like he was addressing a child. "I. Am. The. IN-TRU-DAH!"

The bullet slammed into Foley's right shoulder, tearing deep into his sinews and bones. The sheer force of the impact spun him. Suddenly, with a loud crack, the barrel of the gun slammed into the bridge of his nose. His vision obscured by the sudden rush of blood and pain, he slammed onto his knees… and felt a slimy hand coil itself around his neck.

"Oh, did I mention…" Lespiri sneered. "I'm gonna blow up this entire ship. You gotta problem with that?"

Then he was flying, hurtling thought the air… and slamming into the screen. He crumpled to the floor, showered by shards of broken glass.

The security staff drew their phasers. The technicians drew their courage… and bolted. Lespiri chuckled, raising his arms wide. Kelnar shivered- this would sting a bit.

"BEHOLD! I AM THE DARK HEART THAT BURNS IN EVERY STAR! I AM THE SCREAM THAT RIPS THROUGH THE STORMY NIGHT! I! AM! LESPIRI! !"

The scream roared through the engineering hub. Lespiri vented every single particle of pain and rage and fear, resonating from his body like a shockwave. The sound of phasers simultaneously hitting the deck rang through the air. There was a scuffle of boots hitting carpeted decking, and then he was alone.

Foley found his vision clearing. Although he felt he could probably shake off most of the damage, the intruder still had the hand gun. Thankfully, when he opened his eyes, he found he had the advantage: the intruder was slumped against the central table; clearly, whatever technique he used on the staff had weakened him. He also noticed the nearest screen quickly displayed the message _"Malware removal complete. All foreign data-streams have been erased", then winked off._

And finaly, quickly looking up to the upper gantry, he saw he had hope:

Trw'elik.

-

Whilst everyone thought he smelt of decay, alcohol and sick, Trw'elik could smell something else; a wildness, an arrogant fire. She knew what he was. She hadn't run from his roar, because she knew she could roar back even louder. She was Chief Engineer, the alpha, the pack leader. And he was a challenger. He'd come in her, invaded her domain, attacked her fellow officers.

Bad move.

Dropping to her knees, she slunk along the gantry, approaching the locker. She'd bunged Sayble into a nearby cupboard; he wasn't developed enough yet to be able to understand the roar (thankfully), but she didn't want him to get caught in the crossfire. One way or another, this shithead would be eating carpet by the time her shift was up!

Peering through a gap in the paneling lining the gantry, Trw'elik could see Foley. His shoulder was sluggishly leaking blood, his face was pale and matted with sweat. His thin mustache looked even limper than usual.

"What… the hell do you want", Foley spat.

The intruder (or "Lespiri"… man, what a stupid name) stiffened. He slowly and carefully lolloped over to him. The handgun was still gripped tightly in his sticky hands.

"Excuse me…" He asked. Suddenly, the muzzle of the gun pressed itself against Foley's temple. There was a grating click as the weapon primed itself. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISION TO THINK? No? THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He spat a Foley, squatting down to his eye level. "What the hell are you? Your mind is… argh!" Lespiri clutched his forehead with his spare hand. Trw'elik took the chance to slide down the maintenance ladder. Her padded feet touched down on the deck in abject silence. She crouched, concealing herself behind a pull-out viewscreen. When the time was right, she would pounce. But not yet… thankfully, the Betaziod seemed too focused on Foley to sense her presence.

"What are you? Your brain's like a sodding beehive!" Lespiri licked an imaginary wall in front of him. "And… ewwww! Mercury?"

"I'm a GENEX," Foley smirked weakly.

"Ahhhh!... never heard of you! Still!" Lespiri leered. "I bet you die like all the other boys!"

"How should I know?" Foley spat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oooooo… you want to know my plan, do you? Hehehehe! SO! Essentially, my plan is to blow up this ship, kill every single living thing aboard, and escape! Any questions?"

"How?"

"I… 'Co-opted' the ugly Bajoran woman's security codes. With them, I'll access the quantum fold drive, and set it to overload".

"You bastard!" Foley tried to lunge him, but Lespiri forced him back with the barrel of the gun. "The nebula will be annihilated! The Banshil… genocide".

"Yes… the ghosties… the perfect scapegoats… especially if I launch a few salvos into the heart of the nebula! They'll be blamed! Oh… how… neat!"

"You'll commit genocide to cover your own ass?"

"Yeah! And you wanna know why?" Lespiri licked his lips in ecstasy. "Because… BUSTIN' MAKES ME FEEL… _gooooooooooooooooooood!_"

Lespiri lept to his feet, his deranged laughter permeating every inch of the Engineering Hub. But as Trw'elik shivered in disgust, Foley started to chuckle to himself.

"What?" Lespiri grunted. People emulating his laugh irritated him.

"Well…hehehehe!... Good luck on….Hahahaha!...That!"

"Why?" He snarled.

"WHY? HAHAHAHAHA! Well, I'd think it'd be very hard to commit genocide if someone wiped your protocols from the system!"

"What?" Lespiri slowly and gently edged over to a nearby terminal, and tapped a few keys. When the standard 'dun!' computer reject sound played, he tried again. And again. And again. Then, realizing what had happened. He slumped over the terminal:

"!"

Then he lost it:

"CHANGE IT BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he hollered, pushing the gun into Foley's ear.

"No".

"DO YOU WANNA DIE? CHANGE IT BACK NOW!"

"No. You've got nothing to threaten me with. And any second now, security teams will be through that door, and you'll be nothing more than a cloud of phaser-irradiated particles".

"FINE!" He leveled the gun directly between Foley's eyes. "Then I have no more need of you! Any last words?"

"Yeah. You took your time".

"What kind of stupid last words are th-AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Searing waves of hot pain shot down Lespiri's body. The gun tumbled from his grip, and a quick kick from Foley sent it skittering away. Before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly flying through the air. His face hit the main table, and he bounced off, ending in a battered and bruised pile on the floor.

"Aaaah!" he cried, but he couldn't move. All he could sense was the smell of iron. Then, looking left, he found why. The skin between his shoulder socket and his neck was ragged, bloodied and torn, his body pierced with jagged marks.

_Tooth_ marks.

Suddenly, he was flying again, and then SLAM! His back smashed into the table. As his vision settled, he saw Trw'elik glaring down at him. Her golden eyes were ablaze, her teeth (now stained dark crimson with Betazoid blood) drawn back into a vicious snarl.

Then it began:

WHAM! Punch to the face! "THAT'S FOR INVADING MY SHIP! She growled

CRACK! A blow to his abdomen. He felt the sure snap of rib bones "THAT'S FOR HACKING MY COMPUTER!"

WHAM! Another blow to the face, harder. He felt his jaw give. "THAT'S FOR DRAGGING YOUR SORRY CARCASS INTO MY ENGINEERING HUB!"

WHUMP! A two-handed blow to the chest. For the briefest of moments, Lespiri almost felt his heart stop. "THAT'S FOR ATTACKING MY OFFICERS!"

Then, he felt two powerful hands wrap around his spindly neck, throttling him. His eyes met hers, both consumed by utter contempt for the other.

"And this!" She glared, then disgustedly wiped he mouth on her sleeve. "This is for tasting like crap!"

"Oooo you're a fiesty one!" Lespiri had finally regained the ability to talk. "Listen GENEX, you might wanna think about housetraining your pets in future, this one's a bit wild!"

Lespiri grinned as he provoked the desired response.

"Oh, and I think she may have fleas!" He added.

He only realized how stupid saying that was as he hit the Quantum Warp core. Well, technically, he didn't hit the warp core- he hit the security forcefield surrounding it. And as several hundred volts shot through him, and he squealed louder than a pig being dropped down a black hole, Trw'elik regained her composure, and her thin yet warm smile.

Foley got up, and marched swiftly over to them. Lespiri was now in a dazed and slightly-singed heap on the floor. He definitely couldn't move.

"Are you all right Miss Zeria?" He asked tentatively. She snorted and folded her arms.

"Foley… you've been shot".

"…And?"

"Foley… YOU have been shot, and you are asking ME if I feel alright?"

"You are the Chief Engineer", Foley shrugged. "I'm more expendable".

"Not to me. And certainly not to anyone else on this ship".

This promoted a bout of sniggering from Lespiri.

"Thank you Ma'am", Foley stood to attention- not easy to do if you can't move your arm. "Permission to break every single Starfleet regulation in the book?"

"Granted".

Foley nodded, then smiled down at Lespiri… as his boot mashed into Lespiri's groin.

"Urrrr… my balls!" he spluttered.

A noise made them turn; Sayble had managed to find his way out of the cupboard, and had just gotten off the ladder.

"Who is that man" he asked, impassively regarding Lespiri, who sneered back.

"I'm your worst nightmare, kid!"

"I do not have nightmares. Are they nice?"

Lespiri gave up; no point in trying to scare something too stupid to understand fear.

"Mr. Foley?" Sayble asked. "Why did you do this to the man?" Sayble then imitated the crotch-shot exactly.

"ARGH! BY KAHN'S LEFT TIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Screeched the unheeded voice from the floor.

"Ah…" Foley scratched his head. Then, seeing the mischievous glint in Twr'elik's eye, he winked. "Because this man is special…"

"Why is he special?"

"Because he is. Anyway, because he is special, we must greet him like this!" Foley repeated his earlier… 'Gesture'.

"AAAAAAHHH! PILEDRIVER OF TWAT!" Lespiri screamed. Sayble frowned, so Twr'elik quickly clarified "That's just his way of saying thanks".

"Oh. Ok". Sayble turned to Lespiri. "Hello. My name is Sayble. Pleased to meet you". Then he kicked him between the legs.

"I'LL FUCKING TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND SPIT DOWN YOUR NECK, YOU BRAIN-DEAD PILE OF TRIBBLE DROPPINGS!" Thankfully, Lespiri was drowned out by the sounds of Foley and Trw'elik pissing themselves laughing.

Then, with the crash of boots, several security officers stormed the room, phaser rifles set to 'Kill, stuff and mount'. Leading the procession was Sergei Chevutnik.

"We heard reports of an escaped prisoner in the Engineering Hub…" he began, but was waved away by Foley.

"He's here. Miss Zeria subdued the slimy git, if you'll pardon my French".

Sergei grinned, and the officers began depowering their rifles. As he stepped over the body, his thoughts briefly turned to Strong, who'd been diverted to deal with the two 'Injuries' on Deck 3.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Lespiri slurred.

"Немой Трахаются!" The Russian sneered back. Lespiri simply looked at him like he was addressing a child:

"Excuse me? I'm sorry… ME! NO! SPEAKY! CAVEMAN!"

Sergei's grin grew broader… as a savage blow to the temple rendered the captive unconscious. Gripping the stinking mass with one hand, Sergei swung Lespiri over his shoulder. "I'll take arrogant guy to sickbay". He motioned at Foley's arm. "You coming?"

"Nah", Foley shrugged. "I'll be fine. I just need to…"

"Henry" Said Trw'elik, her voice as calm and collected as ever.

"Yes?" Foley turned, and was immediately met by Trw'elik's stern face, her teeth visible, and her eyes fixed in a menacing glare.

"Sickbay. Now." Two words. Two harsh growls.

"Y-yes M-Ma'am". Foley quaked, and bolted the hell outta there. Not now he knew what she could do to anyone who pissed her off.

And as all the security officers filed out, J'norri sauntered back in.

"Did I miss anything?"

**__**

"Return Fire." Frame ordered, knowing full well that the weak ships were no match for the Graces weaponry.

The powerful phaser cannons shot out and hit the enemy ship dead on.

"Enemy ships frontal shields are disabled Captain." The sensor officer said as he checked his scans.

There was a beeping and Kym'sia turned towards the captain "They are hailing us sir."

"On Screen." Frame said as he stood up from his chair. The view screen once again came to life and the rock like creature stared at the Captain, its red eyes narrowed into slits.

"Intruders be warned, your actions are considered an act of war against the Grell." The apparent lead officer shouted.

"Grell?" Frame thought having never heard of this species before. "War is not our intention, however if you continue your transgressions against the Banshil then I shall be forced to stop you." Frame said.

The Grell officer scoffed "I have two more ships with me, you cannot defeat all of us." He threatened

However Frame beat him with "And I have a fleet of starships well within impulse range who have already engaged your comrades; however I am pretty sure my ship alone could stop you." The captain said as he crossed his arms, his voice deadly serious.

The Grell faltered at that, its eyes moving back and forth as if trying to formulate a plan. "What do you want?"

"First call off your other ships, and lets call a meeting between yourselves, myself, and the Banshil." Frame offered.

The Grells red eyes seemed to glow brighter and the rock like skin bunched up into what he guessed was a frown "Bah what could these little ghostlings have to say."

Frames eyes also darkened "Plenty, like how you were just tearing apart their home. The meeting will be held in 15 minutes."

Then the transmission ended.

Frame sighed, well this was a pretty bad first contact next to a really good one. He then tapped his comm badge "Lt. Rami prepare a security team to receive some guests." He said.

However he got no reply.

Tanner frowned "Lt. Rami." He said again, however there was still no answer.

-meanwhile-

"Lt. Rami." It was those words that broke Kelnars hold over her mind

The security chief felt as if she had just woken up from a trance. Her eyes had been open but only know could she see again. She immediately sat up off the ground, breathing hard, taking in gulps of air. Her face was drenched with sweat. It felt as if she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

She shook her head a bit trying to remember the last thing that had happened until it came to her. Kelnar, that damn bastard had snuck up behind her, and must have knocked her out. She stumbled as she got up from the floor and when she did turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

Lying on the floor in a pool of his own green blood was Sarkin, his body unmoving and his skin pale.

"COUNSELOR!" Rami rushed forward and knelt down by the Vulcan. She shook him, but she did not even get a moan.

She tapped her Comm badge "Medical emergency, Deck Three." She yelled as she pressed her finger against Sarkins neck, and gave a sigh of relief when she felt a small pulse.

She turned the counselor over so that he was now lying on his back. She saw the hole in his chest and the green blood around it. She thanked the prophets that the Vulcan heart was not in the chest.

"He must have tried to stop Kelnar." She thought.

Then suddenly Doctor L'ann materialized in front of her with two medical assistants and a stretcher, she saw Sarkins body and immediately began to scan him.

"Is he alright Doctor?" Rami asked.

L'ann did not answer right away as she continued her scans. When they were concluded she looked at the Bajoran "He has a collapsed lung, and a broken rib, but he is alive. He has entered a trance to slow down his blood pressure." She turned too her assistants now "Get him on the stretcher and take him back to sickbay for treatment." She said.

The assistants immediately complied and once Sarkin was safely on the stretcher they transported away.

L'ann then scanned Rami despite the Bajorans protests that she was fine. However L'ann proved otherwise "You have some slight brusing, and also your heart rate and adrenaline levels are dangerously high." She said.

Rami curled her hands up into fists "I was attacked." She said with bitter, mainly at herself for allowing Kelnar to get the drop on her.

L'ann folded up her tricorder "It wouldn't happen to have been that Betazoid would it?" She asked.

That caught Rami's attention "You have him!" She asked.

The Catian nodded, "They caught him engineering, he was trying to destroy the ship, however Ms. Trwelik apprehended him. He is currently in the brig. Heavily sedated and an neural-damper placed on him to keep him from using his powers."

Rami's eyes darkened "HE IS DEAD." She yelled as she began to walk past the doctor intent to make good on her threat, However L'ann stopped her "that can wait. Right now we have more important things to deal with." She said.

Rami did not seem convinced "What could be more important?" She demanded

"The Captain has just called a meeting with an alien race that was attacking the Banshil."

-Meanwhile-

"Have they offered a reason for why they were attacking the Banshil?" barker asked as he walked with Frame to transporter room one.

"No, but we guess it had something to do with the Nebulas gas." He said.

Barker bit his lip "We are caught in the middle of something my boy, and unless we can find a peaceful solution…we might be looking at another fire fight." The Texan said.

Frame let out a small laugh "What else is new." They entered the transporter room.

The lone officer stationed there saluted to the commanding officers "Captain Bower is just about to transport over." The officer said.

"Bring him over." Frame said.

As soon as he said that the Science Captain materialized onboard the ship.

Bower stepped off the pad and walked over to Gregory and Tanner "Gentlemen, I hope to whatever god that exist that you have a plan. The Banshil are still screaming up a storm and The Elders sound pretty angry."

Barker raised a brow "The Elders are here?"

It was a soft ghostly whisper that answered "Yes, we are."

Descending downing, coming through the ceiling were the Banshil Elders. Frame, Bower, and Barker marveled at the strange beings.

The Elders numbered in five and stood above the three humans. Staring down at the officer with the long necks. Each of the Elders glowed a particular color. In many ways they were exactly like the Five Sisters they had seen only yesterday.

The middle Elder, who glowed a deep purple color moved forward and bowed her head. "Sirs, we thank you for stopping the Home Eaters."

"Home Eaters?" Barker asked.

"It is what we call them. Every so often and they eat away at our home, absorbing it into their ships and then the leave." The Yellow elder said.

"We cry out to them to stop…but they do not listen, they do not listen." The Blue elder said, her voice filled with sadness.

Frame felt a twinge of pain in his heart, to see such peaceful beings attacked and their home being destroyed.

"You have nothing to fear now, we will not allow not allow them to do any more damage." Bower said, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

This seemed to bring the Banshil Elders spirits back up.

Then the transporter officer spoke up again "We have three Grell Officers ready for transport sir."

"Bring them over." Frame said.

The Grell were brought over, the three officers materialized. Each one of them a colored sash, which Frame and the others guessed designated rank. The lead Grell wore a Green sash while the two behind him wore black. And each had a holster which held a hand-weapon.

When the Elders turned their heads and stared at their tormenters, the Grell immediately took several steps back out of fear.

Barker then walked forward "Representatives of the Grell, I am Admiral Barker and I welcome you aboard the Espial Grace." He said as he bowed his head.

The Green sash officer seeming to have regained his confidence walked forward "I am First Vren, Kapex." He said with a type of pompous arrogance.

The translator determined that Vren meant captain or first officer.

Barker, trying to keep a good diplomatic atmosphere bowed his head again "A pleasure, well shall we head to the conference room and begin this meeting." He said as he gestured to the door.

The three Grell cast their eyes back at the Banshil who stared back at them until they followed Barker out of the doors as he lead the way to the Conference room. The Grells followed behind, keeping a fair distance from the Banshil.

Bower and Frame looked at each other "Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly." Tanner said.

Bower shrugged "It usually always does." Then both captain exited the room.

-Meanwhile in sickbay-

Sarkin lay in the biobed, his lung and rub had been repaired, as well as the wound from the bullet. However he was still in a self induced trance.

Rami stood above him looking down at him, and then she looked over at L'Ann "Are you sure he is alright."

The Catian nodded "Of course, all Vulcans do this, when their body has been injured, they go into a trance which slows down their vitals until the body is back to 100% efficiency. He should wake up soon."

Rami was about to ask more when the doors of the Sickbay opened and T'kah came running into room, his face filled with anxiety and fear. He then saw the Counselor lying in the biobed and immediately rushed over.

He moved past Rami, "Oh gods, Counselor." He said, his voice very shaky. He said as he stared at his master.

Rami seeing the worry on the boy's face placed her hand on his shoulder "It is alright T'kah, he is going to be fine." She reassured, repeating what L'Ann had just told her.

T'kah then began to grip the edge of the biobed, twisting his hands onto the rail, his face had now become dark and his eyes narrowed "Who? Who did this to him?" He asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

L'Ann looked up from her PADD, "It was a Betazoid Criminal, we have him detained in the brig. Once-"

However she got no further, because once she said Brig, T'kah marched out of Sickbay, his hands curled up into fists.

**__**

Stardate 255019.5

"Before we concede to this….. "Diplomacy" we demand this massive Federation Warship be moved to a neutral location. We do not trust them not to attack us knowing that they can pass through solid objects like they did not exist! I have provided a location between our two territories that takes us outside of the Fuel Fields." demanded Kapex as he marched down the corridor outside of the transporter room.  
"You would accuse us of such treachery? You who devour our homes without until nigh a second thought? I guess I would be watching my back as ell if my conscience was as heavy from ill deeds as yours must be." frowned Erudition.  
"I would watch your tongue when you are talking to the First Vren gas cloud, lest you wish to be taught your place." snarled one of the Black Sashed Grell.  
"Vren Kapex, you should exercise a little bit more control over your crewman's outspoken opinions. If I feel he will make good on his barbaric threat of violence my hand may be forced and you might find yourselves with more fight than you were expecting." quickly spoke Frame, instantly halting the conversation between the Grell and the Banshil.  
"Of course." replied Vren Kapex before shooting the Officer a look of deadly seriousness and a snarl.

The Officer's mouth quickly closed as he paid his commander the respect of a nod. Physically the Grell were massive, standing around 7 ½ feet tall and around 5 feet wide their bodies were hulking and thick. The layers of rock and stone-like growths that stood off of them were tightly integrated into their rock-like hide. There eyes while red and piercing were very small and beady with no visible pupils. A short tail hung uselessly from their backside about 12 inches from their tail bone with boney plates covering the top side. There were no visible nostrils on their faces either, instead various plates on their bodies' hissed open and sucked air inward. The razor sharp and thick pointed teeth stuck primitively from their maws and their massive toe fingered and toed limbs were decorated with long jagged claws. They truly were a gruesome sight; one would not like seeing them in their neighborhood let alone tearing it apart.

"I think a neutral location is not too much to ask for. I'll have our Helmsman take us to your coordinates before we start our talks. I do find it fair to warn you we will be leaving the Grace's defensive systems online." said Barker as they walked.  
"I will be sure to warn away vessels in the area so there will be no…. confusion. It will remain only us. Though I will request that you allow no more of your vessels to follow, this Espial Grace alone could cause significant damage to our trade route ships." nodded Kapex.  
"Very well." nodded Frame.  
"Be warned I cannot speak on behalf of my entire government. If they find you to be too dangerous of a risk to be so close to our boarders they will send additional vessels." growled Kapex, trying to reinforce his dominance.  
"We'll deal with that if and when the time comes First Vren. Now if you will please follow me to the Conference Room so we can get the talks underway." began Frame.  
"No, I will not discuss anything until the rest of your fleet is but a sensor spec on long range sensors. We will speak at the designated location, no sooner. Until then, as you have elected to host us all here, I demand a feast befitting a First Vren and his Officers. I may assume that a vessel of this incredible size has its own cooking staff, so you may send these recipes to them. I would prefer this ready before we arrive allowing us ample time to enjoy our meal." ordered Kapex.

Frame tightened his jaw and narrowed his brow at the Grell's show of disrespect for him, his ship, and the Banshil. For all Frame knew he could have killed hundreds of the Banshil and now he was demanding a Hero's Feast. But as a Starfleet Officer it was his Diplomatic duty to do everything in his power to see this meeting end with both parties on friendly terms with one another.

"Our Personal Chef Gaa Slaun will see to your dinner personally. She is quiet adept in all forms of cooking, she should be to your li-" began Frame.  
"Very good, we will continue this conversation when you reach the location. I will also have you show us to our quarters after our meal. I am to understand that you will be tending to BOTH parties' needs during this meeting." continued Kapex, now comfortable that he had figured out the Federation's motives and had the Crew of the Grace sitting comfortably in the palm of his hand.  
"This is absurd Home Eater; we are here to stop you from eating out homes. Not to be stuffed like bloated pigs on the hospitality of others!" frowned Affection.  
"The Gas Phantom will cease her dribbling until we're within the Conference Chambers. I'm sure we would not have been invited over here and offered these services unless this crew intended to provide them." Kapex snarled before walking off with his men.  
"What do you think?" asked Frame, already unconfident in the success rate of this meeting.  
"I think this is already looking like a bad idea." replied Barker.

-  
Brig

"Where is he?" demanded T'Kah as he marched into the Brig.

Sergei stood in the back of the brig leaning against a Security Console looking over the various cells while eating a handful of large sourdough pretzels. As he looked lazily around the room he hummed "I am very glad because I'm finally returning home" by Eduard Khil to himself.

"You are meaning little tough guy? He is ….sleeping." smirked Sergei, punctuated his sentence with a wicked chuckle.  
"That monster shot Counselor Sarkin, he must suffer consequences!" continued T'Kah as he stepped forward, with a killer intent in his eyes.  
"Heh, I do not think he will be bothering too many people for a good time to come. Pretzel?" continued Sergei as he held up one of the Pretzels.

T'Kah looked in the cell finding that the Betazoid was heavily sedated with a cortical suppressor placed firmly behind his ear. However that was not what caught T'Kah's eye, what caught the young Vulcan's eye was a prominent black and blue mark on the side of the man's head.

"D-did you do that?" asked T'Kah.  
"He slipped." replied Sergei with a less than convincing shrug.  
"Good, he deserved it! But aren't you worried that Chief Rami will punish you for attacking the prisoner?" asked T'Kah.  
"Maybe. But by the look on your face you weren't coming in here to give him a hug either. Besides, like a said he slipped." continued Sergei eating another Pretzel.  
"I feel like beating him to an inch of his life for what he did to Sarkin!" growled T'Kah, deeply serious about making good on his threat.  
"Then why don't you? I won't tell anyone." asked Sergei as he looked over at the Cell.  
"Because, Sarkin wouldn't approve. He thinks higher of me than this." continued T'Kah after a moment's pause, slowly calming from rage to sadness. What would the counselor say if he saw him right now, barging in here like a Klingon warrior howling for blood.  
"And because you are better person than this драчево." added Sergei.  
"My apologies for disturbing you Officer. Thank you for helping me calm down, but I still feel sick to the pit of my stomach. I still feel like I want to hurt him." said T'Kah.  
"I would too, hell right now if I were you I'd probably tie his tiny body into a knot and beat him off of the walls until he turned into a beach ball! I would crush him until his bones turned to SAND! But if you feel Counselor expects better of you I can't blame you for backing down. You know, I am Milky Way's strongest humanoid and reigning Champion. No one is stronger than me, no one. But sometimes being strong with brawn alone isn't enough. At times like this you need to be strong of principles as well. You either beat snotty loudmouth who made you run halfway across the entire ship, or you say нет I am better than you and walk away." nodded Sergei.  
"Then may I ask why you hit him?" asked T'Kah.

No sooner did T'Kah ask the question, Sergei reared his head back and released loud roaring laughter.

"I am petty person. He shoots my CO, a break his nose. For me it is a personal balance that I need to uphold to keep me happy. Come on, I treat you to a drink." smiled the seven foot giant as he rose to his feet and made his way towards the exit of the deck.

T'Kah nodded and followed behind him, taking one last look back at the prisoner allowing his blood to boil. He wished that he had found him before his better judgment kicked in.

-  
Gaa's Mess hall

Gaa growled as she whipped together the massive troths of what could only be described as slop. The Grell took little time in grabbing their massive bowls and slamming themselves down in a set of seats which over looked the much larger Mess Hall below which saw to the needs of the rest of the crew and civilians. The larger secondary Mess Hall was also used as a banquet hall during diplomatic meetings of large fancy meals. The first Vren Kapex however enjoyed this view as he could look down upon the (in his mind) lesser beings which scurried like bugs below. It amused him, though their ship was massive and powerful the creatures inside were weak, soft, and very small. Even their young were born with harder hides than their adult males! It was something that amused him to the point of having to try particularly hard to suppress his building laughter. The Grell devoured their meal in massive fistfuls, jamming massive portions into their gaping maws chewing like beasts.

"For a female of a primitive and inferior race she can cook." snarled one of the Grell in the black sash.  
"At least that much is universal. A woman's place is behind a stove or bucket of cleaning fluid." nodded the Grell as he loaded his gullet.

The Starfleet Officers within the kitchen looked over in disgust at the incredible rudeness and sexist remarks from their less than grateful guests. However Gaa seemed to simply ignore them, continuing to cook. The other officers were curious as to how she was able to shrug off such loud obnoxious remarks that were sent her way. Whether it was because she didn't feel like dignifying them with a response, that she couldn't hear them, or that she was too busy preparing fresh Plomeek Broth for Foley and Sarkin who were still recovering in sick bay.

"Woman! Pull yourself from your stove and fetch me what passes for a drink among these weak creatures you call Crew." ordered Kapex with a proud Grin.  
"You want to run that last bit past me again?" asked one of the Officers at the table.  
"Who are you to make demands of the First Vren human wretch!" demanded one of Black Sashed Officers as he jumped up from his seat.  
"Bull, cool it." warned one of the other Officers.  
"The name's Buck McCray, everyone here calls me Bull Dog. Now I believe I asked ton-o-fun over there to run that last bit past me again." replied the older Security Officer.

The two officers growled as they slowly rose from their seats before being told to withdraw by a gesture from Kapex. Kapex, all the while grinning having finally provoked someone into challenging him, looked over at the older man and drew a breath to respond. Buck "Bull Dog" McCray was an older male human in his late 40s early 50s, with short graying black hair, deep trenches running across his face with heavy forming jowls which gave him the appearance of a Bull Dog or Pit Bull (where many of his nicknames came from), a large patch of scar tissue over his right eye lid and brow causing the eye to only be able to open about half way, and was well known for being strict and particularly mean when the time called. It was Bull Dog who had taken care of the Security Officers Sarkin had reported using inappropriate and down right hurtful nicknames when talking to Ensign Strong. Buck was also one of the candidates for Chief of Security and Tactical Officer for the Espial Grace, being beaten of course by his new Commander Rami whom he respected greatly. He currently took the role of her left hand, enacting her orders among the other Officers and acting almost like a personal escort/Secretary whenever around Rami. She had grown to trust Buck and trusted him like she trusted T'pan; it was Buck whom she trusted with the task of whipping the rest of the officers into shape in the gym and holodeck every morning for the last few days. Being entrusted with getting the Security Staff into ship shape was something that he truly enjoyed as he could exercise the full extent of his stern drill sergeant-like nature.

"I believe I asked you cooking wench to provide me with what passes for a drink among your puny, soft, and fragile people. I can only imagine a drink of such frail creatures would reflect their lack of power." Kapex continued.  
"Oh aye? Gaa, would you mind getting me and this joker here a shot of the beast? I think someone needs a plate of Humble Pie." asked Buck as he twisted in his seat.

Gaa mumbled to herself as she cooked the Plomeek Broth before shutting off the stove and walking back into a storage room behind the kitchen. She returned seconds later with a bottle of clear liquid and glass of Chech'tluth.

"One Bottle of 190-Proof Everclear for loud mouth rock man, and one glass of Chech'tluth for Man Dog since you still on duty." said Gaa as she sat the two drinks on the table.  
"Bull Dog Gaa, and thank you." said Buck as Gaa never did get his name right.

The Grell chuckled evilly among themselves as they looked down at as they looked down at the bottle of Everclear. Kapex sat down the PADD he had been reading over ever since he first arrived in the Senior Staff's Mess Hall on the Federation and their rules. As the other two Grell ceased their laughter, Kapex continued to chortle evilly as he drew a large bottle from a pocket on the inside of his Sash.

"As your laws state that you are a species who desires equality, let ME off you a drink before feeing you… what was it? Your…. Pie of Humbling." Kapex grinned.

Buck leaned his head back and quickly threw the smoking Klingon drink down his gullet to empty his glass. As he felt the last drops of the beverage drip down into his mouth, Buck swallowed and slammed the glass back down on the table and grabbed the Grill's bottle of dark brown liquid with what seemed like sparks with the liquid. Pour the liquid into his glass looked almost like pouring lava from a volcano. Thick black smoke plumed over the rim of the cup as Bull looked down at the glass and back up at Kapex. With another swift jerking motion, Buck reared his head back and down the beverage quickly. The drink was hot and spicy more than anything, it burned good on the way down but for all the smoke coming out of the think it was rather lackluster.

"You call this bog water a drink? Boy you've been cheated if you think this is the good stuff, why don't you try a man's drink." smirked Buck before noticing a sharp pain in the back of his head and reduced hearing in his left ear.  
"Very well "Bull Dog" I will show you who drinks the Bog Water!" growled Kapex before taking a large glass of the 190-proof Everclear.

As the two began their battle of the brews Gaa quietly slipped out of the Kitchen and into the hallway with her large container of Plomeek broth and tea. Kapex poured Bull Dog another drink of the Grell Fire Brew, determined to show up the small creature having entirely forgotten about the meeting in a few moments. Buck hoped that he'd manage to take some of the fight out of this giant before the meeting, hopefully before he was completely deaf.

-  
Corridor near Sick Bay

Gaa lumbered through the corridor angrily grunting as she looked over the various maps of this particular section of the ship. She rarely stepped outside of the Kitchen, aside from going down to the Park to tend to some of the crops she planted. She squinted irritably under the artificial lights as she looked around still in her messy apron with the large metal bowl in one massive arm and a tray of tea cups in the other. She snorted a sigh of relief when she arrived at the clear doors decorated with the Medical symbol of Caduceus. The large doors pulled open as she continued forward, several crewmen walking past and nodding at her respectfully.

"Nodding head does not help me get food in door! Why people nod anyway, make me dizzy!" grumbled Gaa as walked into the bay.  
"Excuse me ma'am you can't bring that stuff in here without having a Doctor scan it for foreign contaminants. Ma'am!" called one of the Doctors sitting at the front desk.

Gaa grunted paying to real attention to the man as she continued back through the bay looking this way and that grunting as she looked for Sarkin and Foley. Several of the Doctors smiled and waved at her, remembering Gaa from when she tended to the Senior Staff when they were retrieved from Desoga's Planet.

"Hello Miss Slaun, are you looking for anyone in particular?" asked a female Nurse.  
"Foley and Pointy ears, they hurt need soup." said Gaa in her unusually deep and rough voice.  
"Mr. Foley and Counselor Sarkin? They're in D Wing, Sarkin is currently resting while Doctor L'Ann tends to his ribs and lung and Foley is currently resting before returning to active duty. This way." smiled the young Nurse.  
"Hey! Stop, I said that stuff has to be screened! You could be contaminating half of the deck!" called the Doctor from earlier as he finally caught up to the lizard woman.  
"Doctor Regan, we do have contaminant detection systems running round the clock. If Miss Slaun was carrying anything harmful she'd be inside a lever 6 bio-shield by now. In case you don't remember properly Miss Slaun prepares the meals for all our injured patients special. She took good care of the Senior Officers about a week ago and I trust her sanitary standards." called L'Ann from one of the sections of the room that pulled out into a long chamber of bio-beds.

The Doctor quickly looked over at L'Ann and took a step back from Gaa.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry. Would you like any help Miss Slaun?" asked Doctor Regan.  
"Carry Tea, do not spill. Is hot." said Gaa as she handed over the tray of tea cups.

The two stepped over to the two beds where the Officers were. L'Ann smiled politely before docking her Medical Tricorder on her belt and walked off. Foley sat up in his bed smiling as spoke to Trw'elik over a small video PADD. The Doctor handed Foley the cup of tea which momentarily broke his conversation with Trw'elik long enough for him to thank Gaa while the Lizard woman set the tea down beside the sleeping Sarkin. Next Gaa set the large metal pot of soup down on a hot bad on one of the counters beside the Bio-Beds and began to pour a bowl of soup for both men.

"Thank you Chef." smiled Foley.  
"Drink soup, make you better. Drink whole bowl." said Gaa as she handed Foley the bowl.  
"Will do Chef, hear that Chief? Like I said, I'll be back on duty in an hour or so." smiled Foley.  
"Just don't overdo it Foley, I want you to get better before you come back down here." smiled Trw'elik sweetly.

As the conversation between Foley and the Chief Engineer continued Gaa turned her attention to Sarkin who was lying still in his bed. Gaa sat down with the bowl of freshly poured Plomeek Broth and raised a spoon to her mouth to blow off the hot liquid. The scent was strong and quickly filled the deck with its delicious aroma. Satisfied that the soup was cooled enough, Gaa slowly lowered to spoon to Sarkin's mouth and poured the soup into his mouth.

"Chef Slaun, why are you in medical?" asked Sarkin upon swallowing the soup, waking up nearly instantly.  
"Pointy Ears be quiet, soup made special and makes you feel better." said Gaa as she prepared another spoonful.  
"I thank you for your trouble Miss Slaun, despite your earlier comment several days ago about dislike Vulcan cuisine you've prepared it well. This was a very thoughtful gesture." said Sarkin as he reached to take the bowl and spoon.  
"AH!" said Gaa before swatting his hand and feeding him another spoonful.  
"I thank you again for your concern, but my injury has not hampered my motor functions. I am more than capable of handling the bowl and spoon.  
"Lie still, you need rest. Gaa not let you move until Bowl empty! Stubborn Pointy Ears worse than little hatchling who no like vegetables, mother must have gray hair before you leave nest." said Gaa as she offered him another spoonful, making it obvious she refused to move.

Despite the forcefulness she displayed over her orders to lay still, Sarkin couldn't help but admit this was a kind gesture on behalf of the Chef. Though he could only imagine how this tribe of Gorn handled the aforementioned stubborn hatchling from her analogy. With a small breath Sarkin allowed his head to rest against the purple membrane underneath it as Gaa force fed him her above average rendition of Plomeek Broth. He wouldn't be in Sick Bay too much longer anyway.

"Would you mind if I were to take a drink of the Tea you prepared?" asked Sarkin.

Gaa nodded, the Tea she allowed him to hold himself for whatever reason her Lizard Woman Logic dictated. Again, her recreation of the Vulcan tea was superior to that of the replicator. While he remained in Sick Bay perhaps Sarkin would have to ponder if Gaa was correct about a difference between Replicator Food and Fresh food.

-  
Conference room, three and a half hours later

The Grace had arrived at the specified Coordinates and the meeting between the two parties was already underway and going nowhere fast. The Officers Currently on the Bridge were at yellow alert, keeping their eyes trained for any unmentioned guests. Kelsey was currently in command of the Grace while Admiral Barker, Captain Frame, and Rami were in the Conference Room with the Banshil and Grell. The Grell refused to budge on their mining operations and instead presented a plan which involved the Banshil moving to a confined location within the nebula and allow the Grell to mine the remaining ¾ for their fleet to use over the next 6 years. Their tactics were brutal and during the entire time First Vren Kapex tried his best to intimidate the other people in the room.

"No! I told you before that retreating to a far corner of our home and allowing you ¾ of it was unacceptable! This is our territory not yours so I will not be bullied into giving in to your threats!" frowned Perseverance.  
"The perhaps you would rather fight for it! We have sixteen different colonies beyond our reach without the fuel fields! Simply ceasing use of the fuel is not an option for us." replied Kapex.  
"First Vren, as it is obvious you need powerful engines to reach your colonies I would be willing to discuss modifying you engines to attain the speed you need without the need to harvest the Banshil Homeworld. I'm sure we could arrange something." said Frame.  
"Why would we go through the hassle of changing all the engines in our fleet when we can continue to get the same results by continuing our mining operations?" mock asked Kapex.  
"Because you are destroying our homes!" called out Affection.  
"You're breaking my hearts gas dweller, but I don't think there's much you can do about it. You just need to learn to live with the fact you live in some of the riches fuel ever mined. I could talk my government into allowing you on our home as a worker class species." laughed Kapex.

For the last three hours Barker listened to this monster laugh at the Banshil and offer slavery or death. His old heart had finally reached its tolerance limits and his blood was boiling. The Texas Lightning Southpaw had just got on the warpath and was ready to put everything out on the table. With a brow that quickly lowered into a hate filled frown that was until now reserved for Hasth Barker rose from his seat and swung an arm over into Kapex's chest sending him falling over backwards out of his chair. His two Security Officers in the black sashes quickly rose from their seats only to be escorted out of the room by three Dav'Vit Security officers and Bull Dog who had spent the last half an hour trying to recover from the events that transpired in the Officer's Mess.

"Son you ever talked to me like that I'd knock you damned head right off your shoulders! Now I want you to listen and listen damn good! For the last three hours I've heard you puffing smoke about how you're going to man handle a peaceful race that doesn't want a conflict and frankly you've got me spiting mad! Now I'm going to give the order to fly into your space, call your government, and tell them the situation. If they have any shred of confidence or know how big the Federation is they're going to back down in a heartbeat and you're likely to lose your post! I'm a god-fearing man and have lived an honest and mostly peaceful life, but seeing a decorated swine like you makes my madder than a wet hen!" began Barker as he slammed his foot down on Kapex's chest.  
"I was not aware your Federation was so serious about their protection. How big is your Federation?" asked Kapex, sounding less sure of himself.  
"Oh last time I checked we were about 600 planets and over 2000 ships strong! You don't much feel like fighting us anymore do you?" growled Barker.  
"…. Conflict was not my intention, I'm sure we can be reasonable about this. I think coming to a peaceful solution would reflect positively upon both of our respective governments. F-forgive me Admiral, I had tried some of your…. I believe it's called Alcohol before the meeting. I did not mean to offend." said Kapex as he looked up at Barker.

Had Buck have been there he'd had instantly sighed with relief, his plan to take some of the fight out of the normally violent Kapex had worked. If it hadn't Kapex probably would have responded to Barker with much more aggression. It was lucky that Kapex's species received a calming effect from large amounts of human Grain alcohol.

"I formally apologize Banshil elders, I meant you no disrespect. I have a tendency to get aggressive after long hours off of the ground in space. I-I believe that Vren….er… CAPTAIN Frame had mentioned a way to modify our engines?"  
"I did." nodded Frame with a small smile.  
"It is quite alright Kapex; we have a tendency to be very forgiving." smiled Affection with a hint of spite in her tone.  
"Oh, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. Thank you." replied Kapex respectfully yet still in pain by embarrassment having to submit to creatures without spines.

Within an hour the meeting had ended and the Grell returned home swearing never to harm the Banshil again. Brower had returned to the Yakama and the Science Fleet where they planned to start construction on a Science Station to observe the Banshil and continue relations with their government. A good days work all in all.

-

"Admiral's log supplemental, Prime Directive be damned we've managed to come to an agreement with the Grell. I take full responsibility should Command have anything they'd like to say about the way I conducted the Peace talks well then I'm all ears. Something tells me however that I may just see a medal coming our way rather than a court martial. Frame and I have see to it that our Security staff have taken care of our stowaway and he will not be escaping any time too soon. We will be plotting a course to Deep Space 77056 for a systems check before we continue making our way to the Triangulum Galaxy where we will begin charting the new Galaxy. All my love to my family back home, end of log."

"Admiral." called Frame from outside of the Admiral's nest on deck 1.  
"Yes?" asked Barker as he stepped out of the small circular room and into the hallway outside of the Bridge.  
"It would seem we have received six new stowaways on behalf of the Banshil elders." said Frame as the two began walking down the hallway.  
"What?" asked Barker as they entered the Bridge.

The very seconds the two stepped onto the Bridge they were greeted by the sight of Peace, Zen, Sorrow, Serenity, Bliss, and Silence sitting with the Admiral and Captain's chair.

"Yep. At it seems they're pretty serious about staying." smiled Frame.  
'Please! We want to see the other people in space!" begged Silence.  
"Yeah, and Bliss has her heart set on this. Don't you Bliss?" prompted Zen.  
"Yup." nodded Bliss quickly.  
"Oh I think I might be able to let you stay. On one condition, you'll have to be a part of the crew." smiled Barker as though he were talking to his own grandkids.  
"Really!" chimed the Sisters with massive smiles.  
"Sure. I think you having six Ambassadors as sweet as you would prove beneficial during first contact with new races." continued Barker.

With Barker's consent the Banshil cheered and lit the Bridge up with joy, their beautiful song turned celebration swept across the deck drawing big smiles across the faces of the entire Bridge Staff.


	24. Episode 5

Counselor Sarkin stepped out of the sonic shower and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked over and wiped his hand across his bathroom mirror to remove the steam.

He took a few moments to examine himself, and after fixing his hair and cleaning his teeth he removed his towel and put on underwear he walked out of the bathroom.

A week ago the Captain had informed the crew both Starfleet and civilian that their ship would be hosting a number of alien delegates to transport to the planetNew Harmonywhere the Federation and these new allies would try and ratify a treaty. Sarkin had also been told that he would represent the Federation in this matter. Since he had thirty one years experience as a former ambassador he seemed to be a good candidate.

Sarkin walked over and opened up his closet. If he was going to represent the Federation at this conference then he needed to look the part. The counselor ran his hand through his selection of clothing until he stopped; and he removed his old Ambassador uniform.

This uniform had been in Sarkins family for more then 200 hundred years. It had belonged to his grandfather Saketh who had given it to Sarkin when he had become the Vulcan ambassador to the Federation.

_"This Uniform, although it is a mere piece of fabric, has seen the signing of countless treaties of peace and war. And it now it shall be worn by one of Vulcans most prominent Military figures" _

Those had been his grandfathers' words to him.

The Uniform itself was an old design. It was entirely black with two diagonal golden stripes woven high on the cuff right sleeve and In the center of the chest was large floral design _(which was actually the crest of Sarkins clan)_ of gold and green. It also consisted of black pants and shoes of the same color.

Sarkin began to put on his uniform. When he had finished he found that it seemed a bit looser on him. He had lost some weight, although it did not show much.

The Counselor then went into his front room and walked over to the case that contained his medals. His eyes scanned down it and finally rested on the Vulcan Order of Merit. It was an eight pointed gold star with green gem in the center, it hung on red ribbon. The medal had been presented to him after he had driven the Nova Pirates out of Vulcan territory.

Sarkin pinned the medal to his chest and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked every inch a Vulcan Ambassador.

The Sarkins door chime rang, he turned his head away from the mirror "enter" He called.

The doors opened and in stepped T'kah who rubbed his still sleep filled eyes. "Good morning sir." He said as he stifled a yawn.

"And a good morning to you T'kah." He said as he turned completely around. And the young Vulcan saw the Counselor dressed in his formal attire.

"Sir uh why are you dressed in your old Ambassador uniform?" T'kah asked.

Sarkin placed his hands behind his back as he began to talk "I have received word from Starfleet, since I am former delegate and one of the few people on board of this ship who has some political background, I have been asked to represent the Federation in this meeting." He said.

T'kah gave a happy smile "Well that is wonderful sir. I am sure that you will do a great job." He said.

"Thank you, and since I am take up the post of Ambassador again, I shall need your assistance T'kah."

This shocked the boy, "My help, sir."

Sarkin nodded "Yes, tell me, do you know the rules of politics?" He asked

T'kah shook his head, saying that he did not.

The counselor began to explain-

-Flashback-

Sarkin and Saketh walked through the old halls of their clans' home. Sarkin in several hours would be leaving the planet and heading for Earth as the Vulcan ambassador to the Federation.

"Sarkin as an Ambassador, you must learn the rules of the politics."

"Rules of politics?" Sarkin asked

Saketh nodded "Yes, this is a game you do not fight with a phaser or plasma grenades, in this you fight with words."

Sarkin listened intently as his grandfather explained.

"One- Never enter a room alone, you must always have someone with you or know there are people there who support you."

"Two- Negotiate first and then attack. Find out what your opponent is seeking and then move in to either aid them or defeat them."

"Three- Attacking the opposing side with facts is good; however you must also attack their credibility. It will weaken their stance, make them seem less in the eyes of their peers and allow you gain the advantage."

"Four- The more you succeed in the game the more attention you shall get from others politicians. However some of this attention will come from less then legitimate beings. They will seek to win your support; do not offer it to them, for if you allow them even one boon, they shall take more and more."

"And five- at some points it is necessary for you to surrender the vote to an adversary, however this surrender does not mean defeat, allow your opponents to think they have won something when they have taken nothing at all. And when their egos have swollen move in again and bring them down."

Saketh finished and stared at his grandson who had listened to every word "Here ends the lesson."

-End of Flashback-

It had been those words that had made Sarkin a dangerous player on the debating floor. Even the argumentative Tellarites dared not to challenge him for his voice carried great weight in the council chamber.

And now Sarkin needed to follow rule one.

"It is common for a Vulcan Ambassador to have an aide or companion with him, one to learn and share the experience with them. Thus, I have chosen you, T'kah." He said.

T'kah eyes widened with both shock and joy. To him this was a great honor, to at his mentors' side amongst other ambassadors. "Sir…thank you…I will do my best." He said his tiredness forgotten.

Sarkin found it…enlightening to see such enthusiasm in his student. "I have something for you T'kah." He said as he walked over to his closet, and withdrew another uniform.

This one was slightly different from Sarkins. It was made up a dark gray shirt and trouser combination, featuring a black collar with distinctive orange and gold stripe running vertically down the left breast.

Sarkin walked back over and laid the uniform in T'kahs arms, the boys eyes ran down the uniform in amazement. Especially at the medal that hung next to the stripe. It was a small silver six star, held up a short silver link chain, it was the Medal of Excellence that had been presented to Sarkin at his graduation from theVulcanMilitaryAcademy, he decided to give it to T'kah, thinking the boy had proven himself worthy of it.

"When I learned that I would be acting as the federations representative, I went to the ships tailor and asked for that Uniform to be made for you. I believe that it shall fit perfectly."

T'kah was completely silent, he did not know what to say. He simply looked up at the counselor who looked right back at him. "The guests shall begin to arrive soon, I expect you to be dressed and meet when you are finished." He said.

T'kah nodded "Yes, sir. Thank you sir" He said with utter joy as he did his best to salute with the uniform in his hands. When he had finished he quickly walked out the door and turned down the corridor; heading back to his quarters to put on his uniform.

Sarkin watched him go, thinking that T'kah might just indeed prove to be a valuable and important asset to him in this assembly.

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

The chime within Barker's Comfort Cot had sounded only moments ago as the clock struck 5am. Today was a busy day and the night shift had been working through the night to make the preparations for the meeting that would soon take place on the Grace. Barker slowly and groggily sat up out of his bed dressed in his soft and smooth light blue pajama shirt and pants. A fist rose up to his mouth as he slumped forward, a fit of wet coughs escaping his mouth as he eyes slowly fell back down to a closed position. The coughs were soon replaced by a yawn and Barker promptly shaking his head blinking, opening his eyes wide each time until he was certain he was awake.

"Good morning Admiral." chimed the pleasant voice of the Grace's Computer.

"Good morning darlin', what's the current time?" asked Barker as he slowly rose from his bed and massaged his lower back.

"5:02am, you have plenty of time to get ready. I've readied your Shower and informed Gaa to have a pot of Texas Black coffee waiting for you in the Master Dining Hall. I estimate only a 10 minute time period will be needed for you to become ready for today's activities." replied the Grace.

"You're too kind darling, but these old bones of mine aren't much for early mornings. I may be a bit later than that. Oh, please inform the Barbers that I'll be swinging by for a haircut." yawned Barker as he slowly stepped out of his bedroom and into the living room area.

"Of course sir." replied the Grace.

With another yawn and stretch Barker walked to the far end of his slightly cluttered living room and towards an ancient human record player and an old finished chestnut box. Barker slowly leaned down and pulled a key off of the stand beside the record player which he quickly used to unlock the box. The box was full of ancient earth record (some of which were originals) of Country and Western classics and songs. Every morning Barker would play a song based on the planned events of the day, to which he would listen to as he got ready. Today he felt called for a special song, one of his favorites by Wynn Steward, Another Day another Dollar. He quickly pulled out the sleeve and slid the Record out into his hand before standing back up and looking over at his old Record player. The Record player was no ordinary turn table or remake, it was and original 1910 Model VV-XI Victrola Brand Phonograph which stood in at around 41 and ½ inches tall with the original gold plating on the hardware. Its body was made of Mahogany which was very weathered and scuffed after the many hundreds of years it was passed through the Barker family. The old device had developed a tendency to skip and break down after its many years of use, but with each generation of Barker the device was completely restored using the original components (though the most recent generations of Barkers have called upon friends who work in Engineering Departments within Starfleet to repair the old parts without adding modern technology). Barker had always loved his Grandfather Forey's Record Player and had to admit he had gained a certain pride regarding it when it fell into his possession.

"Sir, audio quality with that device would be incredibly poor. I could locate the song you wish too listen to in the databanks." began the Grace as Barker began to crank the device.  
"No Grace, this'll be just fine." smiled Barker as he set the record down and moved the needle inward.

There was a prominent hiss that started as Barker turned and began heading for the shower, admiring the bookshelves, potted plants, photos, and family horse shoe as he stepped through the quarters. The hiss soon quieted down as the sound of a hammer striking an anvil started. As the guitar started a massive smile drew itself on Barker's face as he recalled the first time he heard this exact same record play in his Grandfather's room when he was only a boy.

_"Another day another dollar. Daylight comes, I'm on my way. Another day another dollar, working my whole life away. The Boss told me I'd get paid weekly and that's exactly how I'm paid. Another day another dollar, working my whole life away. Another day another dollar. Daylight comes, I'm on my way. Another Day another Dollar, working my whole life away."_ began the singer as Barker began his morning routine

This was a catchy tune Barker had always loved. When he first heard it as a Boy he didn't understand it. His grandfather Forey sat him down on his knee and explained to him the economy of ancient earth and how a man would go out and work in the beating sun doing manual labor to earn money for his family. Something that Forey and the rest of the Barker family agreed was good for a person's spirit.

_"My Family, is my thanksgiving. I love them more and more each day. Their the reason I keep living, and working my whole life away. Another day another dollar. Daylight come, I'm on my way. Another day another dollar, working my whole life away. Working my life away.  
Working my whole life away  
Working my whole life away  
Working my whole life away."_ finished the singer fading into the hiss of the machine as Barker stepped out of the Sonic Shower, having also brushed his teeth.

The mechanical arm of the record player slowly yet precisely lifted up off of the record and set back down at the beginning of the song. Though not an original feature, Barker had insisted it be added using the existing systems as there were times he only wished to hear a certain song on the record. Today was one of those days. As Barker approached the mirror in his bathroom he raised a hand to his chin and promptly examined the white stubble starting to sprout.

"And yet when I start noticing a bald spot on my head you little buggers are nowhere to be found." joked Barker as he pressed a button on the side of his mirror.

A red beam quickly activated and ran up his face until reaching his nose. The stubble quickly vanished leaving Barker with his normally smooth face. Satisfied that he was clean enough to attend the formal party and greet the Alien diplomats Barker pulled the mirror forward and grabbed an old bottle of Cologne his Son had given him last time he made Port near Earth. It was of an old family recipe that Forey had perfected as a young man, a scent he said could swoon even the highest strung Romulan woman. With a quick spray under his neck and on his chest Barker returned the bottle to its shelf and headed back to his headroom and opened his closet. Being a formal party his normal Admiral uniform would never do, however unlike Frame who Barker joked took forever choosing outfits for special occasions, Barker had prepared last night and was already pulling his outfit for the day out.

"Grace, how am I doing on time?" asked Barker as he pulled out a long black jacket with red and gold trim.  
"You have still conformed to my original 10 minute preparation period. It has been 7 minutes." replied Grace as Barker pulled out the rest of his outfit.

The outfit consisted of a red long sleeved shirt, a black vest with a white top with gold trim, standard pants, his normal belt, a Bola Tie which was made up of a long black strong and a round silver circular piece with a bright blue center, his Black Cowboy hat, modified boots which had more pointed toes, spurs on the back, and were made of a much thicker and stiff material, and the previously mentioned Jacket which nearly reached his ankles. It took him less than a minute to get dressed, however now came the time consuming part; the Medals. Over the decades of his career Barker had been awarded countless numbers of medals and in a meeting like this it was considered appropriate to wear them, all of them. It took several minutes for Barker to pin all the medals to his uniform, finding a place to put them all was a challenge in and of itself but finally Barker was ready. With a final check in the mirror Barker stepped out into his living room and shut off his Record Player before heading out to of his Quarters to find the Barber's area where he would meet with the only man he had ever trusted to cut his hair, Upy Doll. Mr. Doll was well in his 170s and never spoke a word. He used outdated equipment and shook like a leaf whenever he moved. However he was good at what he did and had been cutting Barker's hair for the last twenty years.

Frame's Quarters

"So does Onassis still refuse to acknowledge me in front of the family?" asked Frame.

"Yeah, Dad's never really cooled down after your last visit." replied the Captain on the other side of the screen.

"He never really did care for my company did he?" replied Frame as he straightened his Model 3 Diplomatic Suit's ruffled collar.

"He used to, I don't know what changed after we started the Academy." replied David Frame, Tanner's older brother.

"Well anyway, it's nice to hear from you again Gus." smiled Tanner.

"It's nice to hear from you too Julius." smiled David.

"So how have the guys been?" asked Tanner.

"Same old guys, just new ranks. We're all pretty excited about seeing you again and getting a look see at that new monster you call a 'N'N took over as our Chief Helmsman last week when our old guy got transferred. I also recently promoted Honge to Tactical Chief and Golin to First Officer. Golin always was the Commanding type and Honge is wicked crazy when it comes to math and Phaser Accuracy. Jharem still runs the Science Station and Faros is finally the Chief of Engineering, Mr. Dole retired. We got a few new officers last time we made port at Starbase 101, rotated some of the crew, and got the Telstar a much needed refit and upgrade. How's you behemoth of a ship been?" chuckled David.

"The Espial Grace is a hell of a ship Gus. She's measures in at around 2 miles long and has taken a bit of getting used to. But I won't deny the fact she's amazing, I can't wait until I get to show her off a little to the guys." chuckled Tanner.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Tanner. See you in two days, Telstar out."  
"See you in two days Gus." smiled Frame as the screen faded back to the standard MCARS display screen.

Satisfied that he was ready, his medals were in place, and his quarters were in ship shape, Frame left his quarters and set out for the Dining Hall to oversee the preparations.

**__**

Science Officer Jex... Smith's personal log.

Stardate:…um…err…209… Oh bugger it! What the hell is wrong with Starfleet? Why can't they just say 'it's the 56th of May-tember or something'? God! Why did they have to make this stupid, unintelligible system of…ARGH! **[Note to self: C'mon Jex, yah stupid git! It's been 4 years now! LEARN HOW TO READ STARDATES!]**

Ok, it's the entry after the last one. Satisfied?

Ok. Well, I've been on board for… well, several days now, so I should probably update this thing. And, well…

THIS WHOLE PLACE IS AWSOME!

microphone crackles and dies

recording pauses

recording resumes

**[Note to self: NEVER shout that loud again!]**

Where was I?...

Oh yeah. Basically, this ship is the rat's arse of the fleet! (Is that the right term? Never mind). The science gear is waaaaaaaaay more advanced than the sub-standard academy junk! We don't even have to clean out genome analyzer with toothbrushes anymore! Even more awesome is the fact that none of toilets on this starship ever smell of piss (which is either a miracle, or a testament to how well Starfleet pays their cleaning staff!)

But, however advanced the scientific equipment, its nothing compared with the crew. Honestly, over the last week, my life is playing out like the opening to that shitty chick-flick… what's it called… err… _Bridget Jones has a tediously vapid day, has sex with Hugh Grant, and wont stop whining on and on and on about it?_ **[Note to self: Look that one up. It can't be as disturbing as 40 Days and 40 Nights… Shudder! That one is gonna stay with me till I die! Ergh!]**:

Days since arrival: Seven  
Number of people met: 112  
Number of inappropriate snogs: 3  
Number of hospitalized Vulcans: 0 (wow! I must be loosing my touch!)

Ok, seeing as this is supposed to be a diary, I should probably list a few:

Ok, must admit, was pretty apprehensive about meeting my new boss, Lt. Commander Slovek. I mean… bugger, VULCAN boss, oh no… thankfully, he turns out to be an alright sorta guy, for a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid (he does a good job hiding those cranial ridges under that fringe, but they're clearly visible if you know what you're looking for). **[Note to self: is there a better term for people of cross-species inheritance? Hybrid just sounds slightly racist… HANG ON! Cross-Species-Inheritance… CSI! Lol, CSI Slovek! Hahahaha!]**. He can be a bit… Vulcan, and can get so obsessed with his work that he completely blocks out anything around him, but he's genuinely nice (and fit as well! wow! I mean, I know the unwritten rules of Starfleet forbid flirting with your superiors, but DAMN! **[Note to self: Do Romulan genetics have something Vulcans don't? He's like 30-ish years older than Sarkin, but he looks ten years younger! OMG? Also, I wonder what side of his heritage he shows when undergoing 'Ultimate Species analysis'?]**).

Err… I made a HUGE mistake with my equal-ranked colleague, Ms Lanae. It wasn't my fault! I jut complimented her on her perfume… HOW WAS I TO KNOW SHE WAS PART ORION? **[Note to self: Green-skin generally means Orion. Must remember that!]** I didn't know people could run that fast! Gawd, that was embarrassing! She didn't even talk to me for three whole days! Still, I think she's warmed up to me now. She even laughed when I asked if I could borrow her 'perfume'! **[Note to self: MUST get that pheromone sequence! I could bring this ship to its knees with that! Lol!]** She's quite cute as well… maybe I should introduce her to my 'brother' at some point…

The rest of the science staff seem awlrite, but two get special mention: Professor McKnight is AWSOME! We spent the entirety of Tuesday's lunch break coming up with obscure science jokes (I won with 'Yo mamma's so fat she's achieved her Schwarzschild radius!'… Well, not that funny really, but certainly the most far-out). And Dr Mohinder… I dunno, behind all that cynicism… it's like there's something he's not showing us…

Moving on, there are my first two inappropriate kisses; Rami and T'kah. Rami… Now, don't get me wrong, but she is scary. No seriously, she'd sooner kick your ass rather than say 'hi'! I was lucky I caught her at a particularly sensitive time, or I'd've been made ball-less! (Well, even though I'm ball-less at the moment… that's something I'd rather avoid!) Still, there's a lot to admire about her; with the number of frankly totally disgusting rumors going around about her personal life (which I've just contributed to…eeeep!), she's shown considerable inner strength. Plus, she didn't even seem that phased after the weirdo attempted to mind-rape her! I know I'd've been reduced to a gibbering wreck if he'd've come anywhere near me!

And T'kah… Eeeee! He's soooo adorkable! I want to just grab him and hug him and pet him and tie little ribbons in his lovely hair and… all sorts of… adorable… stuff… **[Note to self: Stop. Doing. Fan-girl. Rants!]** Still… Awww! Poor guy! And he seems so nervous and vulnerable… And I'm starting to feel really bad for confusing him! I should probably apologize… although that would require an explanation of what I can do… and I don't want to break him (not in 'that' way, anyway hehe!) Plus, he seems to be avoiding me… **[Note to self: I keep seeing him eating chocolate ice cream. Must find out how he never seems to get drunk… maybe it's that weird mutant Valian chocolate…]**

Then there's Counselor Sarkin. The quintessential Vulcan- cold, smug, superior… and if the rumors are to be believed, a mass-murdering psychopath with a perverse passion for Bajorans and bondage, threatening to destroy the Federation… yeah right! Still, you gotta hand it to him, he didn't freak when he found out what I was. Which is a first for Vulcans. And he hasn't told anyone yet… but will he? There's something about that pointy-eared bastard I don't trust! Plus, he seemed really pissed (well, for a Vulcan. Anyone else would have interpreted his anger as trapped wind) when he found out I'd kissed Rami… Oooo dear!

Hmmm… That's a point. I've done it again! I've once again neglected to tell anyone I can change genders, so I'm forced to pretend to be female whenever I go about on duty! Jex, what the hell is wrong with you? Just because from their perspective of normality I'm some sort of freak, it doesn't make my ability unnatural! Why is it they constrain themselves to petty things like 'gender' or 'sexuality', and treat me like some sort of aberration when I don't? I mean, it's not like I don't understand their concerns, it's just… it's a huge part of my life, and I don't want it being made fun of.

Especially not now, seeing as I have- once again- pulled! Well… I don't know if pulled is the right word… humans can be a bit odd when defining whether they're in a relationship or not… Still, where was I? Ok. His name is Nathan, and he is- in EVERY sense of the word- FIT! Yes, I know how this sounds: big deal, didn't that happen with your previous 500 partners, ect, ect… but c'mon! And he was soooo sweet, buying me a cocktail like that! **[Note to self: Why is it that men assume women always drink cocktails? Yeah, hello guys, we like ale as much as the next person, ok?]** Still, it was worth it for the look on his face when I ordered 3 litres of Bloodwine! **[Note to self: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! The hangover isn't worth it!]** Still, it was fun, and we had a lovely chat as we got progressively more sloshed. I can't remember much after that… I think his mate (err… what's his name…err… I dunno… he had a kickass mustache tho!) And T'kah (he seemed a bit… peeved) turned up… I remember me, Nathan and his mate singing all 43 verses of Dingle-Dangle-Dido song as T'kah looked embarrassed… then…err… wasn't Nathan carrying me back to my room (awww how sweet!)? I think that was when we all got kicked out, wasn't it? Anyways, when I saw him the next day, he said he'd enjoyed the evening immensely, and wanted to do it again sometime. In fact, he implied he wanted to do more… hehehe! Get in there!

Ah well, enough on my social life. Just a few more points of interest:

The Banshil sisters are aboard! Yay! They're all soooo much fun. I only found out when I woke up (still hung-over- thank you Bloodwine!) and discovered they were all snuggled up against me! I think Sorrow had been spreading tales about my 'warmness'. Gawd that was a shock! **[Note to self: Is it more painful falling out of bed onto your face when you have a nose to absorb the impact or not?]** Still, it was quite funny, and they're all a delight! (ESPECIALLY Bliss- I took them all to see Ghostbusters (just for the irony!), and they all said they enjoyed it immensely. It was only afterwards that I discovered that Bliss, not realizing that you have to actually look at the screen to watch the film, had spent the entire duration looking the wrong way! Lol! She's also started following Sarkin around, playing the 'lets watch the emotionless Counselor to see if he starts feeling' game). Except… I'm starting to worry about Sorrow. She's as lively as the rest of them, except… she's afraid. She wont go anywhere near the Brig. And whenever I ask her about it, she goes silent. I'm really worried for her. And, as much as it detests me to say so… She might need a Counselor… Even one who's grossly unqualified! What did Nyder say?… "Counselor's are meant to empathize and understand the emotional traumas their patients suffer"… So they hired a Vulcan… NICE ONE, STARFLEET!

Secondly, my little tinkering project is going along fine, and I should be ready to begin upgrading to the Mark XXVI in a few days. Of course, I'll still need to re-calibrate the Neutrino Polarity Inverters, but hopefully that shouldn't be too much hassle.

Finally, Lanae has (FINALLY!) managed to tune the psycho-repressor crystals in the Restraint Collar that Captain Frame ordered us to create for the prisoner (apparently, three days ago, he finally woke up from the medically-induced coma, freaked, and practically TORE the Cortical Suppressor from his skull! The Captain wants us to create some way to psychically and physically 'leash' him before he talks to him). Now we just have to test that the anti-violence tazer system works… hang on… what's the time… OH FACK!

Recording ends as pad is dropped to the floor, and Jex rapidly runs out of the room, realizing her next shift starts in 7 minutes

-  
_  
Three Days Ago…_

Barker studied the Data-Pad in his hand. L'Ann had somehow managed to bring herself to examine the stowaway (after dumping him in the Biohazard Decontamination Chamber for 10 hours). The list of medical anomalies made fascinating reading: Innumerable amounts of unhealed scar tissue, evidence of past bone fractures, indications of heavy substance abuse… and of course, as Sarkin had suggested, evidence of a mutated gene sequence in his DNA, enhancing his already ample Betazoid mind powers to abnormal levels, and Two Psychological Baseline Readings (compared to a normal person with one personality, who'd only have one Reading).

However, what struck him as the oddest thing about this person was the scarring on his inner wrists; according to L'Ann, it was self-inflicted.

"Wrist slitting?" Mused Barker. "Odd".

Any further thoughts were interrupted as he rounded the corner. XO Covaks was standing outside the brig, talking to the poor sod that'd got guard duty that day- Ensign Strong.

"Admiral" Kelsey saluted. Strong did the same. Barked nodded.

"At ease" Barker frowned. "Where's Frame?"

"The Captain is… busy", Kelsey shrugged.

"Ha! Rubbish!" Barker laughed. "So, he sent you as his surrogate".

"It appears so". Kelsey's frown matched Barker's perfectly.

"And what did you do to get palmed off with babysitting duty?" Barker grinned at Strong, who nervously scratched his implant.

"Err… Was a bit hung-over a few days back, Sir. Ms Rami caught me, sent me down here as punishment".

"Drinking with friends?" Barked teased. Kelsey looked on in slight distain.

"Actually, it was with the… new female science officer, Sir", Strong grinned.

Barker chuckled, giving Strong a hearty slap on the back. "Good man! So… What's your opinion on our… 'Guest'?"

"Honestly sir? Stark raving bonkers! All he does is sit there, twitching and muttering to himself. I threw him a ration bar and he gulped it down in 3 seconds- without unwrapping it!"

Kelsey grimaced. "To be honest sir, I'm with Rami on this one!"

Barker grinned wolfishly, remembering Rami's… 'Colourful' ideas of 'disposing' with the prisoner- the mildest one being to shove a Warp Core up his arse! Ironically, both Sarkin and Foley had asked that the prisoner be allowed to remain aboard. Apparently, although the hacking trick he'd used to try to control the Grace had been simple, the way the protocol was coded was 'unique': All the engineering staff were in agreement; this guy had computing knowledge far beyond that of some random street oik, perhaps even more than several eminent Federation programmers. Marine Sergeant Clinton Kelly Jr had also professed an interest in picking this guy's brains, particularly on how he was able to use his powers to hide himself in plain view. Barker was unsure, but had decided that any final decision should lie with Frame for once. However, Frame had seemed more indecisive than was normal. It was fear; even contained, even with a telepathic dampening field permeating his cell, the prisoner seeded it like a virus.

"Admiral, is something wrong?"

"No". Barker shook his head at the enquiring XO. "It's just… I've been reading what little information the Betazed authorities gave to me on him. I found out why he was never treated for his… condition".

"Why?"

"In a nutshell… he's too poor".

"Poor?" Strong piped up, confused. "The Federation hasn't used money for centuries. How can 'poverty' exist".

Barker sighed, shaking his head. "Apparently, Betazed's more complex than we thought. You know all those ridiculous titles nearly everyone has?"

"You mean like 'High Concubine of the Third Ring of Betazed'?" Seeing their incredulous stares, Strong blushed. "Old girlfriend".

"Yes Mr Strong", Barker stated with the quickest flash of a wry smile, contrasting with Kelsey's disapproval. "Well, it turns out Betazoids take the titles far more seriously than we do. Essentially, if you don't have a title, then you're nothing to society. You can't get any of the good jobs, and no doctor will treat you, because…"

"…What would be the point of treating a poor kid?" Kelsey finished, slightly shocked.

"Exactly. There's no prestige in treating some waster. But a Troi on the other hand…"

"That's barbaric!" Strong snorted.

Barker sighed. "Sadly, it's also Betazed tradition. Has been for more than a thousand years. The Federation has no jurisdiction over personal beliefs".

"It's still unfair".

"Sadly Mr Strong, Life rarely is fair". Just to punctuallise this, Barker had another of his monumental coughing fits. When he'd recovered, he wiped a stray fleck of spittle from his mouth. "Enough gossiping like old ladies. Lets go meet this bastard!"

The brig was deserted, with only one occupied cell. Inside sat Kelnar. He'd been washed, and was now dressed in the standard prisoner uniform: Black shoe-boots with a battleship grey short-sleeved open-necked jumpsuit, bearing a sewn-on Jet black divisional sash, which also bore his surname, initials and prisoner serial number in stark white lettering. He also sported a pair of skin-tight black arm socks,, presumably one of the few items in his possession that either wasn't stolen or dangerous enough to warrant confiscation. The uniform clung tightly to his wiry frame. He looked like a gaunt skeleton, twitching, and his eyes bleary and unfocused. A soft trickle of blood from behind his ear showed where he'd yanked the cortical suppressor from his head.

"Aaaah, my ever-charming hosts", he smiled as they entered. "Aaaah, Admiral Gregory Hannibal Barker. Your confidence and command smells… distinctive. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance".

Barker frowned, turning to strong. "I thought…"

"FOOL!" Kelnar spat, leering at his captors. "Nobody can silence me. You constrain me with your technological… baubles. They hamper me, yes, limit my powers to pathetic levels. But I can never be stopped!" Kelnar leapt to his feet. "See, I know everything! You, your brothers Anthony and Eustace, your father Mack, your cousins Manny and Jack, Bill, Stephanie, Hugh, Candy, Irene, your first command, the pride of your graduation day, your disgustingly pleasurable holiday on Alpha Gideon Beta, your drives, your hopes, your desires, your… AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Kelnar's palms shot to his eyes, his fingernails burrowing into his forehead. "SHUT UP!"

"How!…" Kelsey started, but Kelnar just laughed at her.

"Or what? What can you do? Batter me with your frankly pathetic lineage? Get lost lady! Rachel and Courtney could cower whole systems into submission! What is a pathetic insect like you compared with them?"

Kelsey just glared at him with pure hatred as he chuckled to himself. "Hmmm… Covaks… where have I heard that name before?... Ah, never mind".

Strong growled "What gives you the right to talk to Officers of Starfleet like that, you worthless freak?"

"What gives a drone like you the right to address ME?" Just for a moment, his eyes went feral, until the familiar iciness returned. "Odd, I thought the Borg were extinct. How did you survive, little one?"

Strong felt his fists clench. Out of all the stupid, insulting nicknames he'd been given, no one had dared to call him a Borg. "You!..."

"Yes, I know!" Kelnar raised his hands in mock surrender. "Resistance is futile!" Kelnar started giggling uncontrollably. "Hehehe! With you, it's soooo easy! I can't read your mind, but your fear is so obvious I don't have to! Oh… and good luck with that girlfriend! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ok, let's cut the crap!" Barker announced, silencing any further arguments. Kelnar gazed at him with a strange type of interest. "Lets keep it simple, something even a mad bastard like you can understand: I ask the questions, you answer. Understand?"

"Crystal", Kelnar smirked.

"Who are you?"

"Who? Me? Or ME?"

"Both".

"Well…I'm Kelnar Nisepi… and I am Lespiri! Psychopath Esquire, at your service!" He gave a slight arrogant bow.

"R…ight", Barker sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this…

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!" They all jumped back as Lespiri's sneering face pressed itself against the restraint field, energy crackling around his face. "I AM NOBODIES PAWN! NOT HASTH'S!" His voice dropped to a snarly whisper as Kelnar resurfaced. "And certainly not yours!"

Kelsey and Strong gave the Admiral sideways glances. Barker didn't react, remaining motionless and silent until Kelnar sat back down.

"Why?"

"WHY?" Lespiri leapt up, but Kelnar subsumed him. "Why did I invade your ship? Why did I try to kill you all?" He tutted, pinching the bridge of his broken nose. "Imagine being me". He glared at them, teeth bared, eyes flickering back and forth between them. "Imagine if you could hear… everything. Every tiny thought, every miniscule feeling and emotion that pours out of the STUPID, STUNTED APES that surround you? Unable to rest, your mind TORN ASUNDER by theirs! Always DROWNING in the FILTH AND SLIME of their subconsciouses!" He ran his hands through his coarse mane of hair, panickingly hyperventilating. His voice became a high pitched giggle. "You'd go maaaaaaaaad! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Kelnar fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Kelsey glanced at the Admiral, who stared in barely-contained disgust at the wretch before him.

"Sir, shouldn't we?..."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Lespiri screamed. "YOUR PITY BURNS ME!"

"And what do you want?" Barker asked.

"What do I want?... I WANT YOU TO DIE! I will take you, Admiral, and I will SNAP YOUR SPINE LIKE A DRY TWIG! And YOU, Miss Covaks, I'd like to touch your pretty little face AND BEAT IT UNTIL IT'S JUST A SMEAR OF BLOODIED PULP! AND YOU, SEVEN OF NINE… I want to see what colour your brain is AS I TEAR THAT METAL BOX FROM YOUR SKULL!" It was horrific; his voice constantly twitching, changing from a cold snarl to a manic rage and back multiple times, often in the space of a few syllables. His spine arched suddenly, and he collapsed, panting from exhaustion. Blood trickled from the scratches he'd made on his face.

"You see what I'm reduced to?" He calmly stated. "I lost myself in the pain… AND I FOUND ME! I had to escape, to flee. I take any chance I get, just to get away from it. THAT IS WHY I BOARDED YOUR SHIP, AND THAT IS WHY I TRIED TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"And the Banshil? The science fleet? Hell, even the Grell? They never hurt you!"

"WHAT DO I CARE? ALL LIFE IS PAINFULL TO ME!" Kelnar leapt to his feet, regarding them coldly. "And I'm more than happy to relieve that pain!"

"Monster" Kelsey muttered. Strong was gritting his teeth, his hand hovering over his phaser.

"Really?" Kelnar laughed. "That's odd. From what I can see from your memories, Foley regards me as a genius!"

"He described your programming as 'Unique'. Not a genius". Barker spat.

"Hee! Oooo! And the Butcher is thinking in his usual ruthless pointy-eared way… he sees me as a 'resource'… and that poncy marine wants to learn my techniques… pathetic!"

Barker tried to speak, but Kelnar cut him off.

"And you're all trying to decide my fate, aren't you? I've attacked your crew, tried to kill you all, and done several other despicable things to boot! Hehehe!" He grinned. Then the madness returned. "You can't put me in prison… Because I'M INSANE! PUT ME IN AN ASYLUM, AND I'LL TEAR IT DOWN IN A WEEK! THERE'S ONLY ONE CURE FOR ME, AND THAT'S A PHASER BETWEEN THE EYES! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM! I'M!..."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" Barker roared, silencing the prisoner. He'd had enough. "I know that you're just a pathetic little worm, a self-loathing sociopathic piece of shit! Life dealt you a crap hand, and you take out your pain on innocent people, because it's the only way you can cope with how utterly weak you really are!"

Silence. Barker was trembling with anger, trying to suppress another coughing fit. Kelsey and Strong were stunned. And Kelnar was just staring with his dark eyes.

Then, suddenly, Kelnar started to chuckle.

"Congratulations, Admiral. You have me down to a T. Except for one thing…"

"What?"

"I don't just hurt innocent people to make me feel better. I do it BECAUSE IT'S SOOOOO MUCH FUN!" Lespiri collapsed into a fit of insane giggles.

"Mr Strong, Ms Covaks, I think we've seen enough", Barker growled, turning to leave.

"WORDS WIN WARS, ADMIRAL! WORDS WIN WARS!" Lespiri leered and Kelnar sneered after him. "We can destroy you with one word, Admiral!"

"Try me", Barker smirked.

It was only as Barker and his entourage passed through the exit that Kelnar said his word. And although he said it in a deathly whisper, it was audible enough for all to hear:

"Voorhees".

Barker stopped dead. His eyes were cold and dead.

"Oh, that got your attention, didn't it? Voorhees. Ensign James Voorhees".

"What is it, Admiral?" Kelsey asked concernedly. Barker didn't reply.

"Such an eager young boy", Kelnar purred. "Wanted to be just like his dear daddy, captain of his very own starship".

"What do you know about Voorhees?" Barker asked through gritted teeth. Strong tried to pull the Admiral away, but Barker showed unnatural strength, remaining fully rooted to the spot.

"And Uncle Barker and Dear Daddy encouraged Little James to join Starfleet. And he did…"

"What do you know about Voorhees?" Barker spun on the spot, eyes blazing.

"Pity he couldn't fly the shuttle, pity he couldn't fight atmospheric turbulence in stormy Betazed skies, pity he died in the crash that followed… or did he? Heeheehee!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT VOORHEES?" Barker crossed the room in several massive strides, glaring deep into Kelnar's evil eyes.

"Pity that as he was dying, he met the one person more wounded that he was…"

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT VOORHEES?" Barker screeched, his face twisted with rage, pressed right up against the forcefield. His escort stayed back, too astounded to act.

"What do I know about Voorhees?" Kelnar giggled. Then he leaped forward, Lespiri's perverse face meeting Barkers, only the thinnest sliver of energy separating them. "VOORHEES MADE ME!"

It took several moments for the meaning of what Lespiri had said to him to seep in. then, still shaking with anger, her marched over to the security controls.

"Oooh! All that anger and pain!" Lespiri licked his lips. "Oh, it is like nectar for the soul! Goooooo onnnnnn! Let it out!"

"Admiral no!" Kelsey realised with horror what he was going to do. she tried to grab him, pull him away, but with the strength of a man 1/6th his age, he shoved her aside.

"C'mon! KILL ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! KILL ME!"

Barker's hand hovered over the release mechanism. Sooo tempting…

"GO ON! I KILLED HIM!" Lespiri sneered. "I SMILED AS I BEAT HIS HEAD IN! GO ON! KILL ME! OR ARE YOU A COWARD LIKE EVERYONE ELSE ON THIS FUCKING SHIP?"

Barker's hand went to the control. As it hovered, millimetres from completing its task, he suddenly spoke.

"Mr Strong".

"Y-y-yes Sir?"

"Get me away from this thing before I break every single law in the Federation and kill this son of a bitch!"

Strong did as ordered, slowly but firmly leading the admiral away. Barkers eyes locked with Lespiri's mocking glare.

"Pathetic!" Lespiri leered. "I killed him, I DROVE HIS FATHER TO SUICIDE!… and you still can't kill me. Truly pathetic!"

"No!" Barker spat. "I won't kill you because you want me to! And if you knew anything about me, it's that I don't play ball with madmen! End your own life- if you've got the stomach to do it!"

"Hehe!" Lespiri chuckled. "Oh this has been fun! We should do it again sometime!"

Barker said nothing, as he, Strong and Kelsey left.

"One more thing!" Lespiri called out after them. "The next time I shoot Sarkin, tell The Whelp to grow a pair before he thinks about challenging me!"

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

Jex quickly walked down the hall towards Strong's quarters, having successfully reported for duty on time. Every crewman and woman she passed in the hall was dressed in either a dress uniform or a tuxedo. The Grace was aflutter with activity as the crew readied her for the diplomats. By the looks of things it looked like they were expecting the President of the Federation to show up, mused Jex as she walked. What Ambassador would be wandering around the lower decks, stumbling through one of these random corridors anyway? But as long as the Command Staff thought it was necessary to deck the entire ship out like the Ambassadors would just be roaming ever Jeffries Tube in the ship like a heard of Diplomatic Cattle, who was she to argue.

"Hello." called Jex happily as she tapped on the outside of Nathan Strong's Quarters.

The door hissed open almost instantly as Strong had neglected to lock the door mechanism. Feeling that she had known Strong long enough that she could enter without having Security called to throw her out, Jex stepped inside. As normal Strong's quarters were rather unorganized with heaps of dirty laundry laying on the floor, old albums, PADDs, and duffle bags of Gym gear thrown about on piles and tables. Jex slowly made her way through the living room area, scanning over the room for Strong as though expecting him to be buried under one of the mountains of stuff he had laying about. Out of the corner of her eye Jex saw a quick moving object which caught her attention which was followed by a loud grunt/yell that alarmed her. She quickly ran into Strong's bedroom, worried that he may have forgotten to have his Emote 101 Implant reset for today and was having an episode and may need medical help.

"Strong?" she called.

"In here." he replied normally as she entered the Bed room.

The fact he was standing and speaking normally calmed Jex as she entered the room which looked more like a Laboratory rather than sleeping quarters. Strong stood in a mostly white uniform with a Army Green band on the right arm above the elbow which was connected to a black section that covered the upper part of the right arm and almost half of the torso. The collar was untouched by the black pattern, which was contained by a thin green band which stretched from the Starfleet Badge around the collar.

There was a small patch of the green material with a black border which sat on the left shoulder one the side of the uniform which was otherwise pure white. The pants he wore, just like the beret, matched the jacket having the right half black and the left white with a green band down the middle separating the two colors. Several medals were pinned to his chest, one of which was a Purple Heart, and in his hands was a Federation Marine Grade Phaser Rifle.

Strong held the weapon like an old friend; there were undoubtedly many memories behind the weapon as it was an older model. He tapped the stock of the weapon off of his heals before twirling it in his hands periodically making that army-like grunt/holler as he set the butt of the weapon down on the ground. He never slipped or took his hands off of the weapon, even as he spun it around. The white gloves on his hands didn't even seem to throw him even though they appeared to be made out of a smooth fabric.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Jex.

"The Marines, I attended several formal gatherings and calibrations during my time in the Federation Marine Corps. Each time me and the rest of my squad would perform this routine for the higher ups as a display of our mastery of our equipment. It's been a good couple of years since I last picked this thing up or wore this uniform, but Master Sergeant Clinton Kelly Jr. requested that Sergei and I join his men during the meeting in our old Marine Dress Uniforms since we were decorated Soldiers." smiled Nathan as he cradled the Rifle up over his shoulder with one hand.

"So that's what you're wearing to this gathering? I like it, it makes you look…. all official and stuff." Jex smiled as Strong motioned for the door.  
"Shall we?" smiled Strong before walking over to the door.

The two quickly stepped outside of Strong's quarters and headed to the Dining hall on Deck 4 which was where this meeting was being held. Strong marched as though he had never left the service, his free arm swung back an forth in a very powerful motion, the gun resting in his other arm and shoulder didn't even bounce as he marched.

"Forgive an old Marine for enjoying this as much as I am." he smiled.  
"It's alright; it's like clockwork the way they train you to move. I'm expecting you to start ringing and telling me the time." Jex smiled.

Strong tried his best to suppress the loud fit of laughter that he would've given on any other occasion, managing several chuckles as he marched onward towards the deck to meet up with Kelly's Marines to rehearse their routine. As long as he wore the uniform Strong would handle himself like he was still an active Marine and would respect Kelly's authority as a Master Sergeant. With the beret on his head hiding his implant Strong could almost imagine himself with his whole skull again, like all was once again as it used to be (of course with the addition of this beautiful woman walking next to him.)

"Nah, they take out the Coo Coo bird when you leave the Service." chuckled Strong.  
"So how long were you in the Starfleet Marine thing?" asked Jex as they passed several other Officers in their dress uniforms.

"6 years 4 months and 12 seconds. I was officially relieved from duty two weeks twelve minutes after my injury." replied Strong officially as he motioned towards his implant.

"Did you always have to talk like that when you were on active duty?" asked Jex with a small smile.

"Yes Ma'am, the CO would ring my neck otherwise."

"Oh, Ma'am! I like the sound of that." chuckled Jex.

Strong smiled as they continued walking, nearing one of the Turbo-lifts at the end of the hallway. He assumed Jex would be amused by this, it wasn't Marine tradition to address a civilian like that but in the current setting he thought it'd be a sweet gesture.

"Deck 4." ordered Strong as he entered the Turbo-lift.

"So this CO of yours would order you around all the time like they do in the movies right?" smiled Jex, this was all very silly to her as the Bimorphians knew no equivalent of a military.

"Yes Ma'am, he'd say jump I'd say how high. He'd tell me to march, I'd march my ass wherever he was pointing. If I didn't or I wasn't fast enough he'd tear me apart!" replied Strong.

"So if he said present arms or whatever you'd…." began Jex.

Strong quickly raised his other arm up to the rifle in his arm and twirled it a few times for her within the spacious Lift car. Jex giggled as she watched Strong's display.

"And if he said about face…." prompted Jex.

Like before Strong followed out the hinted order, spinning around on his heals and returning the gun to its earlier position on his shoulder. Jex smiled as she looked at the ex-Marine now facing her trying his best to stifle a smile. Jex grinned as she placed a hand on either side of his head and pulling the taller man down to her before giving him a drawn out kiss.

"Now that one's new to me and I can't say I'd like him doing that one too much. You on the other hand, I wouldn't mind a few more drills just to make sure I'm getting it right." chuckled Strong before giving her a return kiss as the turbo-lift reached the intended deck.

Hallway on Deck 3

Having had his haircut finished moments ago Barker was already en route to the Dining hall. Though the ground floor of the Dining hall was on Deck 4, the room was so massive that it could also be accessed by several stairways on Deck 3. He had met up with Frame along the way, who had walked down from his quarters on Deck 2.

"Barker I have to say, you have got to be one of the strongest people I know." smirked Frame as they walked.

"Oh? What makes you say that Boy?" grinned Barker knowing a joke was about to head his way.

"I'm sure not even a man half your age could stand let alone walk with all that weight hanging off of you." chuckled Frame as he motioned towards the many medals hanging off of the Admiral's Vest.

"The amazing part is that I haven't even had my coffee yet." laughed Barker as they walked.

"How did you even manage to fit them all onto that uniform? You'd think after a while Starfleet Command would just send you a gold jacket or something. I won't be surprised if you shirk by six inches after this is all said and done." continued Frame.

"Now that you mention it these old legs of mine are having starting to give." replied Barker in a mockingly feeble voice before allowing himself to fall over to his left and promptly onto Frame.

Frame quickly stumbled toward his left as Barker crashed into him. The Captain quickly scrambled to regain his footing before grabbing Barker, who was still allowing himself to fall limp against the Captain.

"Good lord!" said Frame as he forced Barker off of him and back to his feet.

"You think that's bad you should've seen me as a kid!" laughed Barker as he stumbled back to his feet.

"I can imagine. The old "I can't walk" routine." replied Frame as they continued walking.

"Yep, I tried it once trying to get out of going to the store with my mother when I was…. Oh about 5 I think." chuckled Barker.

"Really? How'd that work out for you?" grinned Frame.

"Are you kidding me? That woman gave me a backhand upside my head before I could blink. Told me I could either go with willingly or I could lay there like a lump cook my own supper that night. Needless to say I never tried it again. My Grandfather Forey nearly laughed his ass off for an hour or better!" laughed Barker, several coughs escaping him.

"So what are we looking at?" said Frame, changing the subject.

"Good lord, I don't know. Around twenty or more Ambassadors, round the clock service, Diplomatic talks along they way to sway the uncertain ones, entertainment, all of this in addition to our normal duties and god only knows what else." replied Barker as he scratched the back of his ear.

"I was never much one for big gatherings with Ambassadors. But we have our orders and I've been practicing my Pipe Organ skills because I know you'll make me play for them. You always do. I have the Third shift on the Bridge now; I've had to hand over some positions to Civilian Officers while we tend to the Diplomatic party. Miss Trw'elik is down in engineering making a final few checks before she gets ready to meet with the delegates. Nothing I don't think we can handle." said Frame.

"I was not aware you knew how to play a Pipe Organ, Captain." said Sarkin with a raised brow as he turned the corner.

Frame quickly turned around and looked over at Sarkin with slight embarrassment on his face. Barker smirked, stifling a chuckle as Sarkin continued to look at Frame. Continuing to walk down the hall Frame nodded as he returned Sarkin's gaze.

"Oh yes, I can't read sheet music or anything but I managed to teach myself how to play by trial and error. Personally I've always loved the sound of a loud and powerful Pipe Organ and classical music." replied Frame.

"Then I regret that I did not pay closer attention to the nightly Performance Roster. I would have been interested in watching you play." replied Sarkin.

"Well, there's the thing. I haven't played for the crew yet. I tend to feel embarrassed when performing in crowds, especially if I make a mistake while playing." replied Frame.

"A case of ol' fashion Stage Fright." chuckled Barker.

Sarkin straightened his uniform as they walked, returning his gaze to Frame after Barker's comment. 

"Captain, if you would like I would be able to see you in my office and teach you several mental exercises to overcome this "Stage Fright". It sounds to me that you lack a certain amount of confidence in yourself in your creative endeavors. Try to remind yourself of your abilities as a Captain, in both situations you have the same chances of hitting the metaphorical wrong key. However during your time on the Bridge you do not allow the risks of a situation to cloud your judgment or allow yourself to worry what the other Officers will think. You proceed with your duties because you have the existing emotional confidence in yourself to perform them without hesitation. Try evoking the same emotional state that you do when you're in your Command chair." continued Sarkin.

"Thank you Counselor, that's very good advice. I'll have to remember that this evening when I play for the Ambassadors." smiled Frame as they neared the door.

"I never thought I would hear a Vulcan encourage emotions, Counselor. I thought that was against a Vulcan law. Must be a blue moon tonight." smirked Barker.

"On the contrary Admiral, I would never encourage emotions in other Vulcans, nor do I find any advantage in extreme displays of them. However I do acknowledge the fact that other species do not share my people's self control and are in a mental state where they require emotions in aspects of their lives to function. Humans are one of them; your people are very impulsive and emotional beings. To ask a Human to suppress their emotions or to stop openly expressing them is often considered insultive and evokes negative responses. Though emotions themselves are illogical there is a logical pattern that can be found if one studies them close enough." interjected Sarkin.

"You study emotion?" asked Barker.

"Of course, Vulcans are well aware that they have emotions as well. However through mental exercise we learned to control them and embrace logic rather than impulse. One cannot simply hide their emotions and claim them to be under control, that is illogical and you remain under their control. Upon truly gaining control over ones emotions you will gain an understanding of them and how they work along with the ability to control them. I find my duties as Counselor to be quite fulfilling as I present Logic based structures for others in an emotionally conflicted or compromised state. I assist them in gaining control over their impulses and restore them to a preferred state for their respective species which in time and scheduled appointments will form a permanent stability for them which often improves their performance." continued Sarkin.

"So in a sense you're helping them be more Vulcan, is that it?" asked Barker, enjoying the conversation and the look into the Vulcan mind.

"Such training would take an incredible effort on the behalf of the crewmember. No. I find that I am presenting them with a Vulcan look at their feelings while maintaining the understanding that they require a certain level of emotional expression that often is without logic. I build a mental system specific for each person that allows them to find a comfortable balance for themselves. The very task itself of being an Emotional Counselor I find to be a test of my Logic as a Vulcan I tend to distance myself from such feelings. It is a constant challenge being presented with many different emotional extremes such as fear, sadness, or love on a daily basis and using my understanding and self control to give them proper advice. The progress made with Nathan Strong, a man who is without control of emotions due to his implant and until this posting limited to minor duties, is one that tested the full extent of my abilities and was very rewarding upon completion." answered Sarkin.

"Counselor, I'm glad we have you on board. I wish the Counselor on our last ship was half as skilled as you are. All the guy did was ask you how things made you feel, made over the top evaluations, and constantly tried to get Barker to retire. Demakis I think his name was. A total Crack pot who thought he knew almost everything under the sun because he got a degree." said Frame with a nod as they neared the doors leading into the entrance of the Dining Hall's stairway.

"Oh good God, Demakis. I remember him, I'd almost finally forgotten about him." groaned Barker.

"Well, anyway thank you Mr. Sarkin. I'll be playing at 12:00 during dinner for our guests. I'd like you to be there and tell me what you think." continued Frame as they stepped out onto a wooden balcony which lined the top of the Dinning Hall which connected to a massive wooden staircase which led down to the middle of the Hall where Gaa and her cooking staff toiled away at the massive Breakfast Buffet for the Diplomats who were soon to arrive.

**__**

Kelsey was not in one of her better moods this particular morning, she still had yet to get over what the prisoner had said. Was she nothing compared to her predecessors? Had she failed to live up to the Covaks family legend? She was trying to avoid it getting to her as she got her dress uniform put on, she never liked wearing dress uniforms, she puts it on securely, figuring she better at least try to look her best.

As she looks down at her bed, her eyes fall on the Klingon knife that she had threatened Sarkin with. It had been a gift to Rachel Covaks from the Klingon Captain, Jarrod son of Lursa after she had rescued him from the Borg. It was a family heirloom that heer mother had given her before she left for the Academy. Had she let down her family, should she have taken the Boss' offer and gotten her own command? So far, the only thing significant she had done was rally a fleet to take on Hasth, and the unmasking of the Restoration.

She wasn't about to give up her career, the Espial Grace was an amazing ship, so she turned her attention to the approaching Triangulum Galaxy.

"Computer, access the logs of the USS Helen," she says, remembering hearing about the Helen, which had been lost in the Triangulum Galaxy for 5 years before making it back home.

"Specify Stardate and desired topics," the Computer says.

"Start with Stardate 466955.8," Kelsey says. "Search for known sentient species within the Triangulum Galaxy."

"There are over 100 recorded sentient species within the Triangulum Galaxy, as encountered by the USS Helen," the computer says.

"Transfer the information to my PADD, I'll go over it later," Kelsey says, picking up a PADD as the information is transfered. She finishes with her dress uniform, and heads out of the cabin, she wasn't the diplomat her mother was, but somethings had to be done.

**__**

"No no no, ah thousand times no." Gaa said crossly.

"I do not see what is so difficult about preparing a simple salad for the buffet." Sarkin said.

"I ave told ou, I will not ut a bunch of bugs and mud in salad, it awful." The Gorn female hissed.

"Actually it is filled with a number of minerals and a good source of protein." The Vulcan countered.

Frame and Barker stood off to the side watching this while leaning slightly on a table..

"Who do you think is going to win?" The Captain asked.

"Gaa of course, in this place she holds dominion and sway over all."

Frame was about to say more when he felt something brush up against his leg, he looked down and saw a small black cat purring and rubbings its face on the side of Tanners pants.

"What in the…" Frame began, he then bent down and looked under the table to see two other cats there, both mewed when they saw a new face.

"Where did this cats come from?" The Captain demanded

And then suddenly the doors of the Dining hall opened and in stepped a fair haired human officer, who had the insignia of a cadet and looked about 18. The officer was carrying a large crate and when he saw the cats his face immediately lit up.

"Food Fight, Itty Bitty, Pumpkin, go back to the room." The cadet said to the cats around his feet.

"meow!" said the cats, as they raced away in the direction of the room, going through the door in a single file line. The cadet then turned back to the officers who were staring right at him.

"Uhh sorry Sirs, sometimes they get out of the room, they are very smart." The cadet said with an embarrassed grin as he still clutched the crate.

"And who are you Cadet?"

"Oh right, I am Cadet Joshua Cline sir, I just came in on the troop ship Olando, a few days ago."

"Oh yes, I remember the transfer, welcome aboard son." The Admiral said with a smile.

Cline nodded "Thank you sir." He then turned to Gaa, "And you must be Chef Gaa, I understand from several other Cadets that you actually prepare food." He said.

Gaa nodded her reptilian head, "Yes." She said this with a bit of pride.

Joshua held out the crate, "Then please accept these 10 jars of pure earth chocolate." He said and Gaa accepted the Crate gratefully. Her tongue flicking in and out with joy at the gift. "Thank ou." She said.

Cline smiled "Your welcome, tell all of your guests I have 1000 more up in my room if they want any." He said, he then nodded his head and left the dining hall to make sure his assistance (or cats) had returned to the room. And as he left T'kah entered.

T'kah strode into the Mess Hall with a smile on his face. He felt extremely proud, especially in his new ambassadorial outfit. The Uniform fit him perfectly. And the medal the Counselor had given him shined under the light. It was hard to believe that he would be helping represent the Federation it what just might be a historic event.

"Well well, don't you look spiffy son" Barker said when he saw T'kah.

The young Vulcans smile widened at the comment however when he saw the Counselor raise a brow, he reeled it back. "Thank you sir, I am happy to be a part of this event." He said.

Then Gaa appeared behind T'kah and placed her scaly claw on his shoulder "Ou look ood T'kah." She said to one of her favorite people on the ship. "Look what I ave made for loud people." She said referring to the diplomats, who in her experience; were always a bunch of loud obnoxious overdressed snobs.

She showed T'kah all of the various and exotic food and drinks that she would be serving to the guests, even preparing several Klingon dishes, Live Gagh. However T'kah's eyes were mainly on the desert platter, especially on the chocolate Crème Brulee.

"Ese people, they all will love my ood." Gaa said as she waved her claw across the spread, and T'kah nodded his head in agreement.

Frame and Barker smiled at this, while Sarkin simply watched absently. Then the Captain turned back to the Counselor "So Sarkin, you feel ready for this, from what I understand you have been out of that uniform for some time." He said.

Barker laughed and shook his head as he picked up a small crystal glass of champagne, "Oh I would not worry so much about our Vulcan friend here. You should have seen him at the signing of the Romulan-Federation Treaty onBabel. He and Commander Covaks Grandmother got into a real heated argument over the allowing of Romulans to serve in Starfleet right away."

Frame was shocked by this; he looked back over at Sarkin "You were at the signing of the Treaty?" He asked with disbelief "I thought only Government leaders and a few select people had allowed attending!"

Sarkin nodded "That was true, however Administrator S'val had…other matters to attend to. So I was sent in his place. I found it to be a stimulated event. However I do not recall seeing you there Admiral."

Barker took a sip from his champagne before answering "Oh they herded me and several other military officers who had been attending in a conference room, we all watched the event from the balcony. And then we broke out the Romulan Ale once the treaty was ratified." He said with a laugh at the good memory.

"It must have been a good party." A soft childlike voice said from behind. The Three officers turned and saw Peace, Zen, Sorrow, Serenity, Bliss, and Silence floating in the air before them. They were no longer in their child forms but their normal shape; however they maintained their childlike personalities. Each one of them wearing their recently created Starfleet uniforms, considering they were now the Ships personal ambassadors.

Frame smiled warmly "Good morning ladies." He greeted.

The five sisters giggled. Liking that they were being referred to as ladies rather then girls, they in turn greeted the three officers, then Gaa, T'kah, and the catering staff that was present. Once formalities were out of the way they got down to the reason they had come down.

"We would like to offer our services for this meeting. Not only as representatives of the Banshil race, but also as entertainment." Bliss said

Barker and Frame became interested at that. "Entertain how?" The Admiral asked.

The second the Admiral asked, the dining hall was filled with the sounds of lovely music. The kind of music that they had heard in the Nebula of Tranquility, the sisters were singing.

Although the singing only lasted a few moments the while air of the room felt calmer and more relaxed, and when they had stopped, everyone, eve Sarkin clapped their hands.

"Bravo, very good, yes you can be the entertainment." Frame said, highly impressed by the performance.

The Banshil seemed to glow even brighter with both pride and joy.

Gaa showed them a place where they could sing and be seen by everybody.

Sarkin folded his hands behind his back "I believe that this meeting shall prove to be a most memorable one." The Vulcan said

Suddenly Frames Comm-badge began to beep, Tanner tapped it "This is the Captain, go ahead."

It was Commander Kelsey who answered "Captain, the first of the diplomats has arrived."

-Meanwhile in transporter room one-

Rami and Kelsey stood together in the transporter room. Both looking slightly uncomfortable in their dress uniform.

The security chief looked the most irritable. She was not a diplomat, she was a soldier, and hated wearing these dress uniforms. They were always too tight around the neck. And also the uniform showed off even further proof on how flat her chest really was.

"So who is our first guest?" The Bajoran asked.

Kelsey looked at her PADD, "Ish`uhaut Duoal of the Ouchawt. A colorful reptilian race, native to Ucha 3, apparently she pretty much royalty amongst her race, so she is bringing two of her guards."

Rami rolled her eyes, "I swear everyone who has some title attached to their name thinks that they need to bring along extra security." She said to the Commander who nodded her head in agreement.

"I have three transporting over." The officer behind them said.

"Energize" The Xo said.

Suddenly three beings appeared on the transporter pad.

Standing there was a very colorful female lizard dressed in a silky green garb with veil hanging over her muzzle. Standing on either side of her were two very large male Ouchawt, they wore metallic helmets over their heads, however their eyes were staring directly at the Commander of Lt. The guard on the right carried a long thin wooden chest.

Ish`uhaut Duoal stepped forward and curtsied to the two Federation officers, "On behalf of the Ouchawt I am honored to be here." She said.

Kelsey stepped forward and held out her hand "And on behalf of the Federation I-" However before she was able to take another step closer the guard on the left moved forward and held out his arm blocking her path. Kelsey stopped and withdrew her hand.

Duoal gave a small smile beneath her veil "You must forgive my guards, they are a bit overprotective of me." She said.

"It is quite alright. Welcome aboard the Espial Grace. I hope that your stay here will be enjoyable." Kelsey said.

"I am sure that it will be. Now where is the meeting taking place? We have a gift of peace to present to your representative." She said as she indicated to the thin wooden chest that the other guard held.

Rami stepped forward, it is being held in the dining hall, if you will step outside, I have an officer that will take you and your guards."

Duoal nodded, she then stepped off of the pad and walked through the door, her guards following closely behind her.

Kelsey and Rami watched them go, "Well, that was…interesting." Kelsey said

Rami gave a small laugh.

Then Kelseys Comm-badge beeped "Commander we have two more diplomatic ships heading our way."

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

Several minutes had passed and the Diplomats were starting to arrive in full. Senator Liliha of the Grymorta Assembly which were a near human race save for their white skin and black lips and a Hierarchal government, Overseer Riftyi of the Frutiyin Republic which were a race of Insectoid humanoids with thin bodies and two sets of arms, and Chairman Grezilek of the reptilian Jerakti race had already arrived and many more Delegates were yet to arrive. Kelsey stood in the Transporter Room greeting the Senators as they beamed over; electing to attend the get together after everyone was on board.

"Miss Covaks, the next Diplomat is ready to beam over." called the Transporter Chief on duty.  
"Make it happen." ordered Kelsey.  
"Aye Ma'am, beaming him over now." nodded the officer.

Several columns of blue light began to appear on the Transporter Pad as the Transporter Chief's fingers danced across the Console before her. Rami stood beside Kelsey, helping greet the ambassadors as they came on board and scanning over the various people beaming on board for concealed weapons. She couldn't be that lucky, thought Rami. No, this time she would just have to muddle through a normal boring Diplomatic Mission. At least it gave her the chance to rest and modify her training drills for her Security Officers at the recommendation of Bull Dog and herself. Rami had to admit she liked his no nonsense style and readiness to discipline Officers who stepped out of line. He would make a good Chief of Security when he got his own ship.

"Chief, who's the next Diplomat by the way?" asked Kelsey as the beings took form.  
"Kelsey darling, is that you? How HAVE you been!" asked Chimba as he and several guards took shape.

"Chimba, a pleasure to meet you again." smiled Kelsey as she looked at the young Ma'lau male.

As normal he was held up off the ground on his knees atop a pillow carried by two of his men. Chimba was still just as thin as ever lacking too much actual definition on his spindly limbs. However with speed which seemed that should not be possible for such weak seeming limbs, Chimba leapt up off of the Pillow and ran up to Kelsey. His movements and the almost feminine way he moved betrayed his male gender and status as the alpha male of his clan. Upon reaching Kelsey Chimba proceeded to greet her with a kiss on each side of her face.

"Well don't make me beg darling, how have you been? I want all the details." he continued.

"I guess I've been keeping busy. We made contact with a new alien race; it's been pretty quiet beyond that. I've been taking lessons from Admiral Barker and Captain Frame and taking extra shifts on the Bridge during the late night shifts. It's diffidently quite an experience to command a vessel of this size." replied Kelsey.

"That sounds miserably boring. Come, I'm sure you Security Officer can take over things here. Why don't we go down and enjoy the party?" asked Chimba.

"Actually the Admiral…."

"I won't take no for an answer my dear, come we need to give you a break. If your Admiral Barker asks it was my own request. After all, you ARE the reason I'm here." smiled Chimba as he took her arm in his.

"Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort for you." smirked Rami.

Behind him several of Chimba's personal consorts materialized. The female Ma'lau were void of the armor present on the others, dressed only in a long twisting piece of fabric which covered only the bare minimum of their bodies, green face paint and jewels, and emerald horns like Chimba's attached to their heads. The consorts sat looking out of the Transporter pad with seductive eyes, raising a section of the cloth which connected to a bracelet on their arm to cover their faces allowing only their eyes to remain visible. Seeing only Female Starfleet Officers on board the look in their eyes slowly changed to annoyance, they took pride in their ability to entrance even the toughest of Ma'lau males. They had been looking forward to seeing their effect on males of a different species. Seeing Chimba with his arm around the arm of this small female human quickly sparked their jealousy.

"Who is SHE my Emerald Prophet?" asked one of the women sweetly as they crawled over to Chimba and wrapped their arms around his chest.

Kelsey caught several of the challenging and less than polite glares the Ma'lau women shot her way as they pawed over Chimba. As their upper bodies danced over Chimba the three sharp tooth-like spikes on the sides of their face dug down into the back of his hide and scraped up his spine evoking a shiver from Chimba.

"Ladies, control yourselves. There's no need to be jealous, Kelsey is a friend. It is because of her we fought the Evil One's fleet and won. Had it not been for that victory we'd still be without our new allied clans." said Chimba as he cradled one of the female's face in his palms.

"Of course our love, we humbly thank you human Kelsey." replied the females as they pulled slowly away from Chimba and bowed.

Kelsey pulled away slightly at their action, raising a brow in both curiosity and a bit of disgust at the Consorts. However despite such actions being barbaric to humans, Kelsey was not prepared to openly judge them in front of the diplomat. She knew better.

"You gained new allies?" asked Kelsey as Chimba began to guild her out of the room, still holding tightly onto her arm.

"Oh yes my dear. When word reached the Homeworld that our Clan not only engaged the Evil One, but forced him to flee we were looked upon as heroes by some of the smaller newly formed Clans. We gained three new supporters upon returning home. I owe it all to you Kelsey, and I think between our two peoples we can rid the universe of that Madman and his Blood Clan! I've already had texts made about you young commander for our people to look upon and forever know that it was because of you we were victorious that day." smiled Chimba.

"The universe seems brighter already." said Kelsey, returning Chimba's smile as they continued down the hallway towards Deck 4.

-  
Meanwhile

Buck "Bull Dog" McCray gritted his teeth angrily as he marched through the hallways which circled the Dining Hall on Decks 3 and 4. Security had been upped as the enemies of each Diplomat could choose this opportunity to strike as they were in a situation that called for them to lower their guards. It wasn't likely that a species with a grudge would try something on a Starship this large and well armed but Bull Dog hated playing the odds. He was a man who loved to work and thought people who left things to chance were idiots who were begging for trouble. However this was all old hat to him, and personally he enjoyed being busy. What had him in such an abnormally fowl mood was the god-awful dress uniform he was required to wear. The collar rode up, the jacket bunched up around the middle, and the boots were so stiff he reckoned he could that he could punch a hole through a Starship hull. He nodded respectfully as he passed several Civilians and fellow Starfleet officers in dress uniforms and tuxedos heading towards the Dining hall. That was another thing he hated, he'd been walking all morning and only managed two passes around the giant Dining hall. That was the one thing he disliked about the Espial Grace, it was just too damn big! The Dining hall along could pass as a small park!

"Sir, I just finished my sweep and alls clear on Deck 3." saluted a young, short female Bajoran Officer.

"Good, good. You're relieved. Have fun at that ball." said Bull Dog before starting forward once again for his third and final sweep for the morning.

"Sir, aren't you attending?"

"BAH! I can't stand just bobbing around in an oversized galley stuffing my face and trying to manage meager small talk. Besides, I got work to do while the Chief is screening the Diplomats. I don't envy her having to attend this shindig." growled Bull Dog as he itched the scar tissue on his disfigured right eyebrow and scar covered cheek.  
"May I ask why Sir?" asked the young officer.

"Mainly I ain't got the face for it but mostly because I'm going to be logging a bit of Bridge time once I'm done here. We got a Bridge Officer who I hear needs a bit of breaking in, our Second Officer." chuckled Bull Dog as he walked, which was a somewhat awkward limp after severe injuries to his knees.

The officer saluted before hading in to the Dining Hall, leaving Bull Dog to continue his final sweep. The older man's scowl remained chiseled in his face the whole time as he walked around the dining hall, punched up Security Reports on the screens which were located throughout the ship's hallways. After several minutes and last minute checks Bull Dog made his way up towards the Bridge, checking every major deck along the way. He was near the center of Deck 2 before he broke his stride, stopping to pop into Medical Bay.

"Hello Buck." smiled an older 84 year old man dressed in a white lab coat and Starfleet Medical uniform.

"Doc Towns, they still putting your old ass to work?" asked Bull Dog.

"Oh, I keep busy. So what brings you by Medical." smiled the older hand as he looked up from his Clipboard.

"Just making sure everything's ship shape up here. I was actually hoping to check in with L'Ann for her report before she left to get ready." replied Bull Dog.

"Well, sorry to bring the bad news but she left to get ready an hour ago. But I think my report will be accurate enough for you." Towns smiled.

"Alright then." nodded Bull Dog as he began to turn around.

"So tell me then, when are you going to let me fix that face of yours?" laughed Towns as he quickly walked over to Bull Dog.

Bull Dog sighed an amused sigh as he slowed his pace to a dead halt. He knew when he was caught, and right now he had just become ensnared in one of Doc Towns' famous conversations. The man had been born with the gift of gab and not been afraid to use it. He was famous for his conversations and great bedside manner and being able to pull in an officer with the force of a black hole.

"I ain't worried about my face. If someone doesn't like it they don't have to look." Buck replied.

"All right, how about those knees? Even I have an easier time getting out of bed in the morning." chuckled Towns.

"Ah come on Towns, you think I can't take a little pain? 'Sides I'd probably just mess them up again sooner rather than later." replied Buck.

"I tell you what Buck; you've got to be the most stubborn kid I know." laughed Towns as he walked up to Bull Dog.  
"I'm fine with the way I look, it works for me. A mean ugly old man with a face that could crack a sauce pan, it helps me scare the green out of the rookies. The Chief's started using me to scare the living hell out of some of those kids Starfleet has working for her." chuckled Bull Dog.

"Old man my eye. Buck, you're not even pushing 55 yet. I have shirts older than you. But I have to agree with you, I can't hardly imagine you walking around in a decent mood all human looking." grinned Towns.

"And thank god for that! We can't have the Rookies walking around without the fear of old Bull Dog's ugly mug popping out from around every corner ready to tear them a new one!" laughed Bull Dog.

"Ugh, why just the thought brings a tear to my eye." said Towns as he wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Towns, I could stand here all day and bullshit with you but I got to get up to the Bridge. God only knows nothing'll get done until I get there." said Bull Dog before turning to the door.

-  
Meanwhile in the Dining Hall

"I'm glad you had a safe trip over here Ambassador Muzhila." smiled Barker as he enjoyed a bite of the cornbread muffin which served as his breakfast.

Ambassador Muzhila was a female member of the Chuntik race which were a tall avian like race. They possessed a number of multicolored feathers all over their body. They stood at 6ft 2in with powerful beaks and sharp talons despite being a gentle race who believe in negation over open violence. Their native language when spoken sounded like a number of tweets and whistles. When translated it sounded more like a singing voice of soft spoken scholars.

"I appreciate your concern for my safety Admiral Barker. My transportation was smooth and free of delay. Your Federation's Technology is truly a testament to their brilliant minds." the Ambassador smiled.

"You flatter us Ambassador, and please feel free to call me Gregory. Back in my day things were a bit different, the Federation wasn't quite as advanced as she is now, but we managed. Our hardware has come a long way." smiled Barker as he took a sip of coffee.

"Indeed, back in his day they shot a tin can with a bit of string through it to communicate ship to ship." chuckled Frame as he took a sip of his Hazelnut Cream Coffee.

"Really?" asked Barker as he looked over at Frame quirked a brow, a small smile on his face showing his stifled chuckle.

The Chuntik Ambassador quickly erupted into a series of ringing almost musical laughter. Even though her people evolved so far away from Earth, they were still familiar with the concept of a child's tin can Walkie talkie. Seeing that his wise crack at the Admiral's expense had been met with approval Frame joined in with a good bellowing laugh.

"I see, then truly these are the ages of technological break through. Admiral… Gregory, you are a very good spirited man and your protégé is a welcomed break from the Diplomatic calm. I find your playful joking back and forth a very memorable experience. And this meal is one of the best I've had in a while and the music is glorious. I may just be tempted to sing a number if you're willing to help Gregory." smiled the Ambassador.

"Oh…. I think I might be able to oblige you. I can play a mean fiddle." smiled Barker.

"Lovely, I look forward to our duet." she smiled.

"You mean a Violin right?" smiled Frame jokingly.

"There ain't no such instrument, it's called a Fiddle. Only stuffy old men call 'em Violins." replied Barker.

"And let me guess, it's called Piany instead of Piano." Frame chuckled as he reached down to the trey and grabbed another small slice of omelet.

"Damn straight." nodded Barker, his black cowboy hat remaining firmly stuck to his head.

"Gregory, I think an alliance between our two people would be an endeavor that would leave us both richer for the experience." laughed the Ambassador.

"Agreed." nodded both Frame and Barker.

**__**

Slovek straightened his collar as he scrutinised his uniform in the turbolift mirror. Although it was his privilege as a Senior Officer to be allowed to wear traditional Vulcan robes, he'd decided to decline the offer; robes were highly impractical for a scientist such as himself. Plus, they inevitably got stained easily, and (although he didn't want to admit it), he'd never felt wholly comfortable wearing them. This bothered him; he'd never felt uncomfortable when he was a child, so how did the simple fact of discovering a genetic anomaly in his family tree change things? It was even more infuriating than the unknown joker who'd hidden several rubber ducks in the science labs.

He sniffed. No time to wonder about that now. Especially now. He checked the rest of his ensemble. His boots were expertly polished, his medals of scientific excellence were properly affixed, his uniform not stained… Perfect.

Although his transformation was nothing compared with that of the other occupant of the turbolift. Lanae's dress uniform was nowhere near as sophisticated as his, but with one simple alteration to her standard look, she'd managed to transform into a totally different person: She'd combed her hair.

"Sir, are you sure this'll work?" She asked. She was toying with the Collar in her hands. Not her collar- THE Collar; A thin band of metal, perfectly measured to fit the neck of one specific person, imbedded with negative-psychic-resonance crystals to dampen any innate mental powers, dozens of microchips to monitor and track every single movement, and (on the insistence of a certain security officer) a highly sensitive electro-shock restraint system.

"Of course it'll work" He replied civilly. He smiled as he remembered an… 'Interesting' week of testing. "If Doctor Nighthorse's repeated visits to sickbay for extreme electrical shock trauma are to be believed, the restraint systems should be ample enough to counter any… 'Violent' episodes".

"I mean… well, look what this guy did to the admiral. He went two days straight not talking to anyone! Are you sure you wanna be this close to that guy?"

"Regardless of wanting, I have little choice. Orders are orders". Sensing a change in conversation was needed, he injected. "You look nice".

"…Thank you, sir". The tips of Lanae's ears blushed green, although knowing Slovek, this could have been anything from a compliment to a statement of fact.

They left the lift together, and soon reached the entrance to the brig. After ten minutes, they were joined by Jex, bombing it down the corridor as fast as her (irritatingly starchy) dress uniform would allow (approximately Warp 4).

"Sorry I'm late!" She chimed, and then winked at Lanae. "Wow, you look nice!"

"Miss Jex", Slovek sighed (as Lanae blushed again). "Whilst the entire science department is happy for you and your current relationship, could you please refrain from making out with him whilst on duty!"

"Oi! I was not!" Jex protested. "I had to leg it up to Deck 1 to get the high-res analyser!" She waved the bulky tricorder-esque implement in her sweaty hands. "My lungs are burning up!... well, they WOULD be, if I had any!"

"And you didn't use the teleporters because…"

"Captains orders: Transporter usage to be limited to essential journeys only!"

Slovek shook his head. "Miss Jex… You have an answer for everything". He turned to Lanae. "You know the signal?"

"Yes sir. Look, are you…"

"Theoretically, it's the easiest way to restrain this prisoner without the use of… 'Excessive' force. It need only be for a minute".

"That's all he needs to get inside your head!"

"Relax. I have no intention of letting him anywhere near my mind. Or my body". Slovek flexed his fingers, inhaling deeply as he heard the joints click. His eyebrows twitched in the traditional Vulcan way as he saw Lanae and Jex's confusion.

"Hang on!" Jex objected. "If you're gonna meld with this guy, you're gonna have to be in physical contact with him. Plus… You're MELDING with the smeger! Of course he'll get in your mind!"

Slovek sighed, shaking his head pityingly. "Miss Jex… there are many misconceptions about Vulcans. Come, let's get this over with. Then Miss Jex can be as indiscreet as she wishes".

"OI! I WAS NOT!..." Jex sulked, wilting under Lanae's amused gaze, and realising it was pointless to argue. "Well… come on! Are you gonna say you never nipped off for a quick snog between assignments?"

"No". Slovek responded, not missing a beat. He turned to enter the brig.

"No?"

"No". And as he passed through the doorway, both women were astonished to hear him mutter. "Well, at least I never got caught doing it".

Lespiri sat behind the forcefield, gazing blankly out. He didn't react when the science team entered. He didn't react as Slovek waved the guard away (an extremely angry young man with close-cropped red hair and a large bandage wrapped around his forehead). He didn't react as Jex and Lanae took up position just outside his cell.

He only reacted when Slovek lowered the forcefield. He's been waiting for that. Eyes narrowing to slits, he pounced… and once out of the psychic dampening field enveloping his cell, he collapsed, the sheer force of Slovek's concentration battering him. Lespiri gazed up into Slovek's eyes, which glinted an unusual shade of acid green as Slovek stepped towards him. Then, Slovek simply brought his fingers to his temple, and shut his eyes.

"NYAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Lespiri spasmed in pain… then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ok, I gotta learn how to do that!" Jex announced, dumbfounded. "Next time Sarkin thinks about breaking into my room, he's gonna get more than he bargained for!"

Lanae laughed, and then knelt down next to the prisoner. "Let's do this".

"Alright". Both women dragged him back into the cell.

-

_F'las-tah-kre. Otherwise known as Mind Lock. A specialised variant of the Mind Meld, which demanded such great reserves of psychic will that it was theoretically impossible for normal Vulcans to achieve it. Slovek, being subtly different from a 'normal' Vulcan, had been able to perform this technique for years._

Unlike a meld, where two minds linked together via physical contact, Mind Lock created a mental void in the null space between the bodies, where subconscious avatars of each mind could interact. There was no connection between the bodies, so Slovek would be in no danger of mind rape, and, most importantly, the process of Mind Lock removed the consciousness and subconsciousness of each person involved from their respective bodies, whilst leaving the autonomic nervous system intact. Neither Kelnar nor Lespiri could do anything to resist Jex or Lanae as they carried out their allotted tasks.

Slovek, or rather the mental avatar of Slovek's mind, sat on a chair he had conjured up from the blank void that surrounded him. His subconscious body matched his external appearance exactly, right down the small unnoticeable crease in his collar. He inhaled deeply, clicked his fingers… And a small Vulcanoid cup and saucer winked into existence. Delicately raising it to his lips, he sipped: Vulcan Spice Tea. He smiled as an unprovoked memory surfaced: When, as a small boy, he'd been laid low with Tarkalean Flu, his mother had made Spice Tea for him every day until he'd recovered. Sometimes, he secretly wished he could have Tarkalean Flu again, just so T'val could make him tea. He sighed as he returned the cup to the saucer: even his own mental recreation, drawing from his perfect memory, could never be quite the same as the real thing.

He looked up as suddenly, from the void, two figures emerged, dazed and confused.

The first was quite clearly the 'Kelnar' aspect of the being. He resembled Kelnar, but only in the way a portrait resembles the person it portrays; a good likeness, but with all the roughness and imperfections smoothed out. His hair, whilst still long, was finer and better groomed, his cheek scar was less pronounced, he was less gaunt and broader shouldered. He was clad in an elegant smoking jacket, a crisp white shirt, black trousers and shiny black leather shoes. What was most odd about this figure was that every part of him was completely monochromatic: no reds nor blues nor greens nor any other discernable colour, just black and white and all shades in-between, like in old silent films.

The other was obviously the 'Lespiri' part. Where 'Kelnar' had been refined, 'Lespiri' was monstrous; all his more beastly attributes had been subtly enhanced: his nostrils were flared, his scars more ragged, his figure more skeletal and twisted, his teeth subtly filed to points, his brittle hair pooling out behind him like Medusa, his hands and bare feet more talon-like. He was clad in a pair of raggedly torn dark jeans, and a baggy red hoodie clearly two sizes too big, its sleeves almost covering his hands. But, most contrastingly to Kelnar with his Greyscale skin was that Lespiri's skin shone with every colour that could be conceived, whirling in patterns that made it look like the colours were constantly exploding inside him. Flashes of multicoloured lightning splintered through him. He looked like an acid trip sealed in the body of a wraith.

"What the hell did you do, you pointy-eared SCUM?" Lespiri hollered at Slovek, who seemed completely unconcerned. "Put me back in our body RIGHT NOW!"

When Slovek didn't respond, Lespiri roared and lunged at him… as Kelnar's hand grabbed him by the scruff if the neck, pinning the raving lunatic to the spot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kelnar rasped.

"What?" Lespiri countered. "I want to kill! Why can't I kill him?"

"You idiot! He's obviously created this mental void we're! Attack him, the void collapses!"

"…And?"

"AND? He's the person who yanked us out of our body, so he's the only one who can put us back!"

"…You mean?..."

"Yes. Kill him- we die! Got that?"

"Bollocks!" Lespiri cowed his head. Kelnar turned distastefully to Slovek.

"Well, is this nice?" He calmly approached with his usual arrogant stride. Lespiri slunk behind. "So, I've met the Butcher and the Freak, had them pummelling my synapses". He grunted. "Then the Whelp comes down here, threatening to kill me…" Lespiri started to giggle uncontrollably, prompting an amused glance from Kelnar. "By the four deities, he was pathetic, wasn't he?"

"Yes!" Sniggered Lespiri. "More hormonal than a Betazoid during the phase!"

Kelnar shuddered. "Don't remind me!" His eyes narrowed to slits as he stared at the calmly sitting Slovek. "So, you must be the fourth. The Hybrid". Although the technically correct term, Kelnar spat the word 'Hybrid' out like it was a lump of gristle.

"Yes". Slovek replied simply. "Please, sit down".

"Sit whe…" Kelnar began, but saw that two chairs had popped into existence behind them. Kelnar sat down normally, Lespiri curled up in the other chair, glaring at Slovek.

"Can I provide you with any refreshments?" Slovek asked, taking another sip of his Spice Tea. "Of course, any consumables would be completely hypothetical in nature".

Lespiri snarled something along the lines of 'piss off and die!', but Kelnar waved him silent. "Now now! We're in his mental projection, it would be rude to refuse his hospitality. I'll have… well, whatever you're having". Kelnar civilly reached out his hand… and an identical cup and saucer popped into existence. He mirrored Slovek, holding it delicately in his hands, trying to maintain a veneer of civility… but Slovek could easily see it was strained. Slovek turned to Lespiri, who grumbled something about 'steak'. His inhuman eyes boggled as a large, medium rare steak zipped into existence in his hands. Ravenously, he began tearing chunks from it using his unusually sharp teeth, growling in pleasure as he swallowed increasingly large mouthfuls. It didn't seem to matter to him that said steak was merely a psychological construct, merely for decorative purposes, so thus regenerated itself after every bite. Still it seemed to placate the deranged monstrosity, as did the large bottle of Romulan Ale that Slovek summoned at his insistence.

"See", Kelnar sneered at the voracious… Thing occupying the chair next to him, with blue gobbets of ale and bloodied flecks of meat streaming down his cheeks. "And people wonder why I'm insane, having to live with that… thing inside my head!"

"Pffff!" Lespiri gagged. "You got it light! Look at me! I'm stuck with you!"

"How dare you! You're an amoral sociopathic piece of sputum with the arrogance of a Tellarite and the principles of a Cardassian spy!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Slovek stifled a nasty grin. He didn't even need to ask this guy questions. As Chief Science Officer, he'd been asked to analyse the prisoner, judge whether he was mentally fit for trial. Normally, this wouldn't have been his duty, but L'ann and Sarkin had immediately made excuses (in Sarkin's case, perfectly logical excuses!) why they couldn't do it.

"So", he thought, as the argument spiralled out of control in front of him. Thankfully, as he was merely a projection of his own self, he had no mind that either Betazoid could read. Judging by his apparel, The Kelnar personality displayed traces of arrogance, perhaps even an inbuilt knee-jerk superiority complex… considering he was being effectively 'bullied' by everyone around him, it seemed a logical defensive mechanism. The obvious airbrushing of his physical appearance hinted at self-loathing; denial of his darker nature. Considering he was… well, considering even the normally placid Barker wanted to rip his face off, he obviously had horrendous social skills (which, given that he couldn't meet anyone without unintentionally getting every single fact about them drilled into his brain before either of them could speak, he obviously had had no chance to develop the fine art of conversation). The monochromatic colour scheme… well, considering how volatile the other personality was, colour obviously designated emotion. His lack of 'colour' hinted he was attempting to be Vulcan; to restrain the emotions and pain he felt… no, no it wasn't that. No, he was dissociating himself, subconsciously denying that all the anguish was even happening, channelling it somewhere… and Slovek knew where

The Lespiri personality was even simpler. The twisted, base-animal like appearance revealed Lespiri's true nature, as did the multicolour flashes that made up his body: He was Id; all the emotions, the desires, the tortured emotions Kelnar and the world fed him… He was a creature of pure rage, causing pain simply because he was a receptacle for pain.

"Correct" Kelnar sneered. He shivered in delight as Slovek's calm face registered the briefest hint of panic. "Please. I can't read your mind, but it creates this entire landscape, so your thoughts seep through like mildew! But don't worry; all your assumptions are perfectly correct. It seems highly ironic that you were not given the job of counsellor, and The Butcher, the epitome of pointy-ear repression, was". Kelnar spat in disgust at the thought of Sarkin. Lespiri giggled, and then spoke, adopting a bland Vulcanoid monotone.

"I am Sar-kin! I am a Vul-can! I show no e-mo-tion…Ex-cept when 'she' is pres-ent! 'She' makes me feel… fuz-zy in-side!"

Slovek didn't know what he found most disagreeable: the disrespect he showed, or that his impersonation of Sarkin was almost dead on.

Kelnar delicately sipped the tea, sighing as the liquid hit the back of his throat. "Ohhhh, I can feel my sinuses go! You obviously have a strong memory of this drink".

"Obviously", Slovek replied blandly. "You seem… Happy".

Kelnar chuckled. "Oh, I'm having a gooood day today! I finally remembered where I heard that name before".

"What name?"

"The pretty lady's family. I think I stole one of their ships once". He raised his hands in mock apology. "My bad; I really should have been looking where I was flying the bloody thing!"

Both avatars of the gestalt broke into deranged laughter. Slovek tried to interject, but Kelnar cut him off.

"Plus, judging from what I read of your associates minds, I really pissed the old coot off!"

"I assume you are referring to Admiral Barker?"

"Last time I checked, the ship only had one old bastard. Still… His fault. I warned him I could destroy him with one word… and he goaded me. You can't blame me for his actions".

"'Can't blame you'? You deliberately provoked him by revealing your culpability in the murder of the son of a close associate…"

"How dare you!" Kelnar's eyes turned murderous. He leaned forward, glaring at Slovek. "I didn't kill him! When that little shit was having his head beaten in, I was unconscious! Incapacitated! Incapable of murder!"

"So, you didn't kill him, but you boasted you did. Highly… Illogical".

"There's no logic in insanity. That's one of its main benefits. As I said, I didn't kill him…"

"…I DID!" Lespiri sneered. Slovek gave the creature a brief acknowledgement, then turned back to Kelnar.

"So, as you said Kelnar… You killed him".

"How many times… I am not HIM!" Kelnar slapped his face in despair. "Anyway, it was the boys own stupid fault. If he hadn't crashed there, Lespiri wouldn't have been forced to kill him!"

"Hmm… People would consider that heartless".

Kelnar patted his chest. "Oh, I've got a heart. It sits between me lungs and pumps blood round my body".

"Hilarious", Slovek replied, carefully deciding NOT to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Also… Why has the Captain not graced my presence yet? Lespiri thinks he's afraid… I think he can't be bothered. Who's right, me or him?"

Slovek said nothing. Kelnar sighed.

"Well then!" He glared. "What do you want?"

"Merely to restrain you, to allow…"

"Cut the pointy-eared crap!" Kelnar became deadly serious. "You did this cause you wanted to study me, like some sort of lab rat! Oh… I can sense Miss Lanae attaching your… 'Bauble' to my neck. Ohhhh, I can smell her fear… fear that her injections have failed, that I'll wake up and smell her ravishing scent and…" He stopped himself, grinning, as Lespiri started to chuckle to himself.

"If you dare…" Slovek started calmly but menacingly, but Kelnar cut him off.

"Oh, put away that concern, Lt Commander! Do you think I am capable of love or… lust?" Slovek noticed how disgusted Kelnar sounded as he said both L-words. "Imagine, ever since birth, before being able to understand what such things are, being bombarded by everyone else's loves, their drives, their sexual… 'Deviancies'!" Kelnar sounded rabid, and was rapidly scratching his arms in a manic fashion. "If you had been exposed to all that… wouldn't you be sickened by it!" Kelnar's fingers drummed against his temple. "So, as you can see, I'm incapable of such…disgusting things!"

Lespiri was giggling, almost thrashing around in mad laughter. "Oh! He's incapable! BUT WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE?"

Slovek just gave Lespiri an icy glare. Every sentence he spat out was designed to wound. His only purpose was to inflict pain… Fascinating.

"And Jex… Ooo, you bagged a right freak there!" Kelnar's grin became wicked. "That Jex has some daaaaark secrets behind those pretty eyes!" He shrugged. "It's the boyfriend I feel sorry for!"

Slovek didn't react, remiss to the little in-joke. "Odd that you define Miss Jex as a freak. It's the general consensus that the term more aptly applies to you".

"Was that an insult, pointy-ear?" Kelnar sneered. "I haven't started on you yet!"

"Go on then".

"He he… you don't realise how similar we both are inside?"

"How am I, an intelligent, sane, functioning member of society, similar to someone as deranged as you?"

Kelnar connected his palms. "Hmm… let's see… We both had horrible childhoods, raised by strangers claiming to be our fathers, we don't belong on our homeworlds, we both have dark sides we refuse to acknowledge… honestly, you're a pointy-eared mirror of me!"

Slovek gave a sly smile. "Ah… I see the rumours about the Betazoid inability to lie are unfounded". His eyes darkened. "I was not raised by a stranger; Storvek is my father".

"That's not what your freaky-deaky genes say!"

"He raised me, he clothed me, he taught me, he supported me in every decision I ever made. That's a father; it has nothing to do with DNA. I assume your other… 'Accusations' are to do with my Romulan ancestry?"

"How wise you are, o great logical one!" Was the sarcastic reply.

"Again, your other allegations are false. I am perfectly welcome on Vulcan, and my Romulan ancestry has not imbued my with any Hydian archetypes".

"Ooo, and will you be welcomed on Vulcan if S'val carries out his delusion? You, half pure and half 'scum'?" Kelnar sniffed disdainfully. "If there's one thing I HATE, its little men playing at being God!"

"Unlike you…"

"Of course I don't think I'm a God! I gave up on petty religions when I prayed and I prayed and I prayed, and… It. Just. Didn't. Stop!" He glared down into his tea, the steam playing around his face. For the briefest instant, the condensation on his face looked like tears. But the moment passed.

"So… you had a bad childhood". Slovek rolled his eyes. Lespiri chuckled as he took a large swig of ale and Kelnar glowered.

"Oh ha ha! Yes, put it down to Freud! Oh, my childhood was hard, cold, and unforgiving, my parents didn't love me… but I don't care. Do you realise how lucky you are? No one else on this ship have had a happy childhood! Let's see... Jex-no, Frame-no, T'kah-no, Rami-no, Davis- hmmm… Who is Davis Viermiz? He he he…" He took another sip of his tea and smiled. "Gods! I heard tales of the Dominion Atrocities on my world… but this ship is so much worse!"

"So… your parents hated you?" Slovek prompted. That explained a lot.

"Oh, It's better that they despised me. If they'd have loved me…"

"…THEN I'D HAVE TORN THEM APART! HATRED IS UNIVERSAL, BUT LOVE IS RARE!" Lespiri roared. Both men glared at him.

"Shut up!" Kelnar ordered.

"Certainly, my brother…"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" In a split second, Kelnar's hands were wrapped around Lespiri's neck, throttling the life out of him. And Lespiri wasn't resisting, just leering perversely at him. All the civility was gone; Kelnar was warped by rage and bile… And then he was on the floor, shivering, restraining his own hands. Lespiri smirked, and gave the wretched figure in front of him several savage kicks.

"SEE!" Lespiri sneered at Slovek, who simply raised his eyebrow. "You think I'm evil? You're right! You think he's evil? YOU'RE WRONG! You see… I kill. I am rage, anger, impulse. Kelnar created me to house all the emotions and anguish he couldn't handle. I inflict the pain we suffer on others, if only to make us feel better. That's my function; to destroy… EVERYTHING! BUT HIM!" He roared, with another kick. Kelnar didn't react. "He's weak; his superior attitude and cladding hide the fact he can't admit how similar he is to me. You wanna know the only difference between us? He doesn't kill. All the murders… oh, he may have planned them, but I was the one who pulled the trigger, twisted the knife, snapped the neck. He's sooooo pathetic, he can't even summon the courage to kill himself!"

"And if he kills…"

".. He becomes me. All he is dies. And I get his mind". Lespiri finished. Kelnar pulled himself back onto the chair, eyes matted with blood.

"I'm not you!" He spat. "I'm cruel, I'm arrogant, hell, I'm weak. But I am not evil! I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

"Keep lying, my brother dear. It makes my inevitable victory all the sweeter!"

"That's why I do it, Slovek". Kelnar glanced at the impassive observer. He didn't seem like a maniac now; he just looked defeated. "That's what you wanted to know. WHY I hurt people. WHY I run. WHY I can never go home. It's because if I don't run, if I don't force people away, if I don't do whatever's necessary… Then THAT THING escapes! And however amoral I am… He's worse. Far worse!"

"That doesn't excuse you". Slovek frowned. Kelnar looked up at him, and the briefest hint of a smile played out along his lips.

"No", he sighed. "No it doesn't. But what is one to do?"

Slovek was about to reply when he felt a ripple pass through his shoulder: Lanae's signal.

"Times up", He announced, turning to Lespiri. And as Lespiri began to recite a particularly vulgar and archaic Betazoid curseword, he was unceremoniously cast back into his body.

"Have you ever considered redemption? " Slovek asked. With that, some of Kelnar's old arrogance returned.

"How can someone as old as you be so naive?" He spat onto the white floor. "You think that there's some seed of goodness in everyone, which can be nurtured to bloom? Forget it. 24 years of constant abuse have ground that seed into dust. I can't be 'redeemed'- 'cause there is nothing inside of me to redeem! Just emptiness and darkness".

Slovek gave up. He turned to leave.

"Oh, don't think I haven't considered it, don't think I haven't desired it. But I have no choice. I am a monster- I do what nature commands me to do". He smiled grimly. "The only redemption I'll get is with a bullet between my eyes".

"So…"

"So?"

"If you are in such pain… why not end it?"

"Because Lespiri is right. I am… Pathetic. A monster… but a pathetic monster."

Slovek sighed. This certified one thing… Kelnar was certifiably insane.

"Still", Kelnar announced pleasantly, his old humour returning. "That was a lovely conversation. We should do it again sometime. It was nice to talk to someone who just wanted to talk for once".

"Maybe…"

Kelnar swiftly gave a Vulcan salute. "Dif-tor heh smusma" He smirked.

Slovek turned, and reciprocated the gesture. "Ponfo miran" was his reply.

Kelnar laughed. "Oh, all the way- got first-class tickets and everything!"

And with that, they faded away.

-

Slovek opened his eyes… to see Lanae's green eyes delicately probing his own. In the background, Jex was at the security console, reapplying the security forcefield, barely disguising the disgust she felt for the bastard who hurt her friend. Kelnar was slumped in the cell, slowly groaning into consciousness. The collar was fastened firmly to his neck.

"How long was I under?" Slovek asked. The classic symptoms of extended psychic strain; weakness, tiredness, muscle cramps, loss of visual focus… all were present, but now decreasing.

"About 15 seconds" Was Lanae's reply.

"Hmmm… The time differential is less. I need to practice more". He gently stretched his neck. "Is there any trace of psychological deficiency in my mind?"

Lanae gave a shrill whistle. Jex remover a data-stick from the high-res scanner, and tossed it over. Lanae ran it up and down Slovek's body.

"N…nope. No damage". She frowned playfully. "You seem a little drained, but nothing a few cups of Raktajino can't fix!"

"Pfff!" Slovek raised an eyebrow. "After what happened when T'kah drank it last Tuesday, I believe I'll stay clear of that… Particular beverage".

"Yeah!" Jex grinned. "I heard about that! How'd they get him off the ceiling?"

"I think Gaa had to borrow T'pan's Lirpa", Lanae smirked. They both shared a small chuckle.

"Oh ha ha bloody ha!" cried a familiar voice. "Three questions! One, what the fuck is this thing on my neck? Two, how the hell do I get this sodding thing off? And THREE, who's arse am I gonna have to kick?"

"Ah, I see our 'guest' is awake". Slovek strode over to the front of the cell. "Miss Lanae, please take your position, and inform the guard he may resume his post when I call for him".

"Aye Sir" Lespiri leered after her, sniffing the air. He clearly liked what he smelt.

"Aaaaah… Hang on!" He turned to Slovek, growling menacingly. "Do not simper behind your measly morals! I am NOT your guest!"

"I have a test for you, Mr Nisepi". Lespiri's eyes glinted at the mention of the word 'test'.

"Oooo! A test, is it?" His face twisted into a snarl. "What do you want of me, pointy-ear?"

"What is Jex thinking right now?"

Lespiri blinked, and a nasty grin tore a rent in his face.

"Jex is admiring your arse, Lt. Commander!"

"WHAT? NO I'M NOT!" Was Jex's reply. In the time she'd been aboard, Slovek had never seen even the mildest hint of anger. But now, she looked ready to grab Lespiri's scrawny neck and do maracas solos with his head!

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Lt. Commander. Jex is only admiring it for its 'aesthetic' beauty. There are no… romantic or sexual drives behind it. Especially not, considering Jex's opinion of…"

"Shut your face!" Jex snapped. Momentarily, her face conveyed enough enraged fury to silence him. Outwardly, Slovek didn't react. Inwardly…

"And… What is Lanae thinking?"

Lespiri sneered, and blinked. Then, again, and again, and again. As a look of horrified confusion slowly covered his face, he screwed up his eyes, drummed his fingers along his temple, and a grunted in pain.

"Neeeeeeeaaaargh! Whu…whu…what…. What have… you done?" He screamed. "He concentrated harder, his head twitching as he strained his paracortex, gaining nothing but a massive headache and a violent nosebleed. "I… I… I can't!"

Slovek permitted himself a small smile. "Ah, the psycho-repressor crystals have dampened your powers to within predicted parameters. Your powers are limited to physical contact, and the range of your ability to receive the thoughts and emotions of others has been limited to the room you happen to occupy".

"You… YOU BASTARD!" Lespiri leapt at Slovek… and spasmed and screeched as lighting-like flashes of blue energy coursed from the collar and through every tissue in his body. He hit the floor.

"Also, the collar contains a restraint system, preventing you from harming any member of the crew. As for others…" Slovek removed a small buzzer from his pocket. "We constructed several manual triggers".

"Yeah" Jex grinned nastily, pulling a similar buzzer from her own pocket. Her voice lowered as she approached the cell. "And this is for what you did to Sorrow, you son of a bitch!"

Lespiri cried as another excruciating wave of power splintered through him. By the end of it, he was drooling into the carpet.

"That was… Unnecessarily callous, Miss Jex". Slovek pointed, but he didn't push the issue. "Guard!"

The ginger guard walked back in. He seemed confused when Jex handed him her trigger. All she said was "Have fun!"

And when he realized what it did, he did.

"Miss Lanae, return to the science lab. Captain Frame requests that we run a diagnostic on the long-range scanner systems, to make sure they're running at 100% efficiency… Just in case we run into 'trouble'".

"Yes Sir". With a quick spin on the spot, she turned, walking off to the nearest lift.

"Miss Jex, upload the physical scans of the prisoner to Lt. Rami's holodeck combat program. She can pugilisticly torment him to her hearts content".

"Yes Sir". But as she turned to go, Slovek spoke again:

"Also Miss Jex, regardless of its aesthetic attractiveness, please refrain from staring at my posterior whilst on duty".

"I WAS NOT!..." She fumed, but Slovek was already leaving. "He was lying! I wasn't! Get back here!..."

Slovek permitted himself a wry smile as the turbolift carried him away from the protesting officer. She was an odd one; she talked a lot, she was a bit too… 'Intimate' with people, her idea of discipline and correct procedure was loose, but she had an innate charm and humor that could win nearly anyone over. Even If she wouldn't tell him what species she was. That still puzzled him… it was like he'd seen her kind before somewhere… no matter. He had other concerns at the moment… and a craving for Vulcan Spice Tea that he needed to satisfy…

-

There are several disadvantages to befriending a cocky sod. They often got tiresomely irritating, they were frequently lazy, insufferably arrogant… but worst of all, should they detect a lull in conversation, they resorted to their master tactic- friendly teasing:

"Seriously man, she's _waaaaaay_ outta your league! Hell, she's way outta your _universe_!"

"Brak, shut your face", Ken sighed. They'd just finished their final lectures of the week, and L'ann had left Ken a few chores to do… the most important one being attached to a lead dangling from his limp grip: Taking Fuzzy for walkies (She was busy loading and calibrating the EMH; Captain Frame had insisted all medical staff be mobilized in case of any 'complications' en-route to New Harmony. Ken wondered which personality routine would she choose: The faulty unshaven grumpy one with a limp and a delusion that Lupus couldn't exist, the foppy-haired young one with a fixation for bow-ties, or the arrogant curly haired one with a boisterous voice and a very odd fashion sense?) Fuzzy, despite having no discernable eyes, legs or any other visible means of propulsion, was purring along happily, easily keeping pace with Ken.

"Hey, I'm just giving some friendly advice, Catboy. Choose someone in you dateable radius… hmmm… let's see… who on the Big E is blind, desperate and possibly mentally unstable..."

"Oh, and you can talk, can you?" Ken protested.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I haven't seen God's gift to womankind getting any attention lately…" Ken mused.

"See…" Brakert winked. "That's why I'm the bad-boy heart-throb, and you're… well, you: I have a game plan- I scout, I gather Intel on my women before I swoop in. You just chase any goddess on a pedestal… Well, any goddess with a tail, at any rate".

"Hmmm… now correct me if I'm wrong… but that's classed a stalking, isn't it?" Ken pointed out slyly. He reached down and picked up Fuzzy, gently stroking him under the 'chin' "Don't you think so, Fuzzy?"

"Kooooooooo!" Fuzzy purred. The Tribble wormed its way out of his grip, nuzzling its soft fur against his cheek.

Brakert mumbled angrily in protest, but Ken silenced him.

"Ok Mr Chick-Magnet, lets see if you pass the likability test!"

"Not this again!..." He tried to interject, but by that time, Ken had already thrust Fuzzy into his face… where (like the last 7 times) Fuzzy trembled and emitted a loud angry "GLEEP!"

"Yes, Tribbles hate me, I think I got the message by now, ok?"

"Yeah, which either means you're Klingon- although no Klingon could smell as bad as you do- or maybe you're a deluded git!"

"Oi! Well UNLIKE you, I'm interested in women that aren't too busy OGGLING THE CAPTAIN!"

"You're so full of crap!" He adopted Brakert's confident tone. "'Ooo, I survived sex with a Deltan, I was at the Battle of Archer's Folly, and I'm the one who scrawled "Baldy" on the Picard Memorial'!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I just got talking to one of the park attendants". He winked mischievously, slotting his fingers between the finger gaps if each hand. "Apparently, they were like _that_!"

Ken tried not to let it bother him. It didn't work.

"Ok then, who're you ogling this week?" He snapped. Brakert grinned wolfishly, and leaned closer to Ken's ear.

"That tasty new science officer!"

Silence.

Ken keeled over in laughter, slapping his knees as teas ran down his face. Even Fuzzy seemed to join in. After five long minutes, Ken finally managed to get his breath back "You… stupid idiot! You know she's dating Strong? As in Nathan 'I'll tear your spine out and use it as a skipping rope' Strong! Jesus, dude, have you got no sense?"

"Well… I thought I'd show her what a real man looks like!"

"That rules you out, then!"

"Shut up, Catboy!"

"Plus, I heard she doesn't do virgins".

Brakert was about to hurl some incredibly dirty insult at Ken when he ended up face-down on the deck; something had materialized right where his feet had been.

"Oww! What the hell?" He turned back… to see a small cat rubbing against his leg. "Oh Catboy! I think I've found you a girlfriend!"

"That's just sick!" Came the reply, simultaneously from Ken and another voice. A young fair-haired cadet rounded the corner, using his legs to corral three other cats along. "Pumpkin!" He cried, addressing the cat by Brakert's legs. "Don't do that!"

"Oh God, not another Catboy!" Brakert muttered to himself.

"Oh hi!" The new cadet reached down, gently hauling Brakert to his feet. "Josh Cline, just got transferred. And… awww sorry, got no chocolate on me… Oh! My! God! Is that a Tribble?"

"Hwhat?" was all the slightly concussed Brakert managed to say as he was pushed out of the way by the over-enthusiastic Cline.

"C-can I?" He asked nervously. Ken gave him the nod, so Cline reached out and stroked Fuzzy. The Tribble gave a delighted coo as he did so. Before either of them knew what was happening, Fuzzy had leapt to Cline's arm, and was meandering around his torso.

"Fuzzy! Don't to that!" Ken made a grab for him, but Fuzzy zipped around to Cline's back. Cline scrunched up his shoulders; ashamedly for an 18-year old man, he was still absurdly ticklish.

"Aww, he's so cute! I want one!" He looked embarrassed as Brakert gave him a 'WTF?' look. "Sorry…"

"Ah, don't mind him" Ken pitched in. "He's just jealous that Tribbles hate him!"

Brakert rolled his eyes in distain. The cat that had tripped him rubbed against his legs, purring softly. He gently tried to nudge it away with his leg, but that just drew the other three cat's in. as he stood ankle deep in mewing felines, he turned his attention back to the conversation that had struck up between Josh and Ken.

"…Never realized you could fix Tribbles". Josh gasped, and gently stroked Fuzzy (who he'd managed to catch). "Though why anything as cute as you needed fixing, I'll never know".

"Well…" Ken scratched his head. "It was either that, or Starfleet had ordered us to throw him in the nearest sun!"

"Harsh!"

"I know right! Still… Tribbles don't exactly have the best reputation… Unlike cats". Ken gestured amusedly at the veritable swarm of cats coiling around Brakert's legs.

"Yeah!" Josh grinned. "Hyper intelligent, content to do nothing all day- well, other people's cats, at any rate- and cuddly. What more could you want?"

"A life?" Brackert muttered to himself. Only the cats heard him, and hissed in dissatisfaction. They promptly deserted him, and started to rub against Ken's legs. Brakert grinned wolfishly. "If only _all_ cats could curl up 'round your legs Ken…"

Ken glared. Josh looked between them in bemusement.

"Am I missing something?" He asked innocently. Unnoticed by all, Fuzzy wormed his way out of Josh's grip, neatly leapt to his abdomen, and started to glide down his leg…

"…Nothing", Ken smiled. Only Brakert could see it was forced. "Private in-joke".

"Oh cool". Josh suddenly realized something. "Where's Fuzzy?"

"WHAT?" Ken panicked. If he lost Fuzzy… Thankfully, he immediately saw Fuzzy in the middle of the corridor. Food Fight was staring at him, feline head cocked in interest. What was this small furry thing that was kooing at him? Fuzzy was equally bemused.

Then, Food Fight reached out a delicate paw, gently making contact with Fuzzy's 'head'…

"GLEEP!" Fuzzy immediately shot off at Warp 7 down the corridor. The cats pursued, probably thinking this was another fun chase.

"Food Fight! No! Don't bully the Tribble!" Josh shot off down the corridor, followed by a flustered Ken.

"Bye then!" Brakert called cheerily after them.

"You've got no chance with her, mate!" Was Ken's florid reply. And then Brackert was alone.

"Of course I have!" Brakert muttered to himself. His expression turned devilish as he thought of her. "Oooo… man, shes got an amazing pair of…"

He got no further. A big, meaty hand clamped around the back of his neck, wrapping all around his windpipe, crushing the breath out of him.

"When I was young" Came the growling voice behind him. It was course, and had a thick Russian accent. "I knew boy like you. Anton he was called. One day, he threw a rock through my Babushka's window".

Brakerts eyes boggled as the hand gently lifted him from the ground. His legs flailed wildly in the air.

"She said 'If you do that again, foolish boy, I will set my grandson upon you'! Anton, being fool that he was, came back next day, and threw another rock".

"Bleeeeh!" Brakert rasped, as he felt hot breath tinge the back of his neck. The grip grew tighter.

"I catch Anton. I ask 'Anton, how does rock feel? You know? No?' So I threw him through window. On 3rd floor of high-rise. He was in hospital for 9 months". Brakert stifled a squeal of fear as he sensed the assailant's rough lips move millimeters from his small ear. "You wish to know how rock feels."

"No!" Brakert's voice was now a high pitched squeal.

"Then take warning: Leave nice girl alone". With that, Brakert was flung unceremoniously to the floor. By the time he struggled to his feet, the mystery assailant was gone.

Mittens watched the nervous boy rapidly make his exit. Then, Mittens calmly slunk down the adjacent corridor. Time for some exploring…

-

"Sweetie, for the last time… Trousers do not go on your head!"

Amusing as it was, Sayble's inability to grasp this simple fact was starting to become ever-so-slightly tiresome. She'd decided that Sayble, being a totally new life form unprecedented in Starfleet history, should attend the Ambassadorial reception. If the dignitaries saw how well the Federation treated someone as unique as Sayble… Well, it could only be a boon. Plus, it would be an opportunity for Sayble to learn the nuances of social interaction. Twr'elik smiled as she remembered the first social event she'd been to. It'd taken her several weeks to realize that other people weren't as… 'Open' as her species, but now she'd gotten used to it. It'd be better for Sayble if he learnt these lessons too.

"Why?" He asked innocently. He looked like he had massive floppy bunny ears. He'd managed to master the Dress shirt, underpants and socks. It was just trousers he couldn't get.

"Because Sayble, they've got two long sleeves that match the length of you legs".

"Ok". Twr'elik did wonder if he'd manage to work out how to get them on, but he quickly deduced the proper way to step into trousers. Unfortunately, how to function zippers still eluded him.

"Why do I have to put on these strange fabric covers?" He asked politely. Twr'elik smiled as she helped him.

"Because formal events require us to look smart, sweetie".

"Why?"

"Because it shows respect for our guests".

"Do our guests deserve our respect?"

"…Yes". She stumbled over her words. Several of the factions involved in the treaty did have some anti-Federation bias. Why they should deserve Federation protection when they were going to denounce the Federation at the conference table was beyond her.

"There!" She smiled, as she finished adjusting the minute facets of Sayble's uniform- A Dress Command uniform of an Acting Ensign- given all the help he'd provided in fixing the mess left by that foul-tasting runt, Twr'elik believed he deserved to wear it (Although she'd have to straighten that out with the Captain first… if only she'd actually told him of her decision). Although it was nowhere near as sophisticated as her uniform, he still looked resplendently dignified.

"Do I look?…" Sayble didn't really understand how he was meant to look, but Twr'elik laughingly clarified "You look lovely. Now get those shoes on, and we'll be off!"

"Ok" He replied cheerfully. As he sat down on the chair in Twr'elik's quarters, trying to work out which shoe went on which foot, Twr'elik got that sudden worry. She tried dismissing it, but it didn't go away.

Finally, she gave up. "Twr'elik to engineering…"

"For the last time!" Came Foley's weary voice over the commbadge. "Everything is fine! Mr Forecourt and his civilian engineering team are perfectly capable of running the Grace, nothing has been broken, nothings on fire, and nobody's contaminated the antimatter injectors!"

"…Sorry Henry", she sighed. "I…"

"I know. It's your engineering bay; you don't want to leave it in the hands of some stranger. Especially after…" He trailed off, his meaning clear.

"I just wanted to check".

"You said that the last nine times!" The sound of him lightly chuckling made her smile. "Don't worry, they've promised that the moment they're out of their depth, they'll give you a bell. Just go and enjoy yourself at the reception, I'll be there shortly".

"…Alright. How's your arm?"

"Fine and dandy. How's Sayble?"

"Definitely a fine dandy" She smirked, playfully revealing her sharp teeth. "See you in a minute".

"See you then, Miss… Twr'elik". The communication ended.

Twr'elik smiled. Henry could be so sweet at times. She turned back to Sayble, and was delighted to see he was now fully dressed (although, his shoes were quite clearly on the wrong feet. Still, with his shape shifting powers, his feet simply remolded themselves to fit).

"Ok!" She announced proudly. "Let's go!"

-

And down in engineering, Foley turned around, and gawped in horror.

"Mr Forecourt? How did you set it on fire AGAIN?"

-

The Grace ploughed slowly on through the myriad blackness of space, surrounded by the vibrantly-coloured ships of the Ambassadors, which glinted in the lights of the distant stars as they beamed their representatives aboard. Further off into the distance, nearly beyond the range of the Grace's sensors, the Federation escort approached, the proud hulls of their vessels cleaned to perfection.

Beyond the sensor range of any of the ships, another vessel dropped out of warp. With the smallest of turns, it mirrored the Grace's course, hanging there in the inky blackness with the malevolence of a vulture standing vigil over a carcass.

**__**

Kelsey, after parting ways with the Ma'lau deligation upon arrival, seems to be occupied with getting her guitar ready, she had volunteered rather reluctantly to provide some entertainment with old Earth songs. The conversation with the Ma'lau had at least brigtened her spirits, she finishes her preperations, and goes over the music she knows in her head, trying to pick one that worked well.

Then the song seems to come to her, taking an old harmonica out of the guitar case, she glances around nervously. She hadn't performed in front of people before, this would be an interesting experience.

"Umm, I'm Commander Covaks, and I guess I'll be playing some music for you all," Kelsey says, she was trying not to let her nervousness show as she starts playing an old Earth tune on her guitar.

"Come gather round people wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters around  
And accept it that soon you will be drenched to the bone  
If to you time is worth saving

You'd better start swimming or you'll sink like a stone

For the times the are a' changin'

Come writers and critics who prophesize with your pen  
And keep your eyes wide the chance won't come again  
And don't speak too soon the wheels startin to spin again  
For loser now will be later to win

For the times the are a' changin'

Come senators, congressmen  
Please heed the call  
Dn't stand in the doorway don't block up the hall  
For he that gets hurt is he that has stalled  
Theres a battle outside, its raging  
It'll soon shake your windows and rattle your walls

For the times the are a' changin'

Come mothers and fathers throughout the land  
And don't criticize what you can't understand  
Your son's and your daughter's are beyond your command  
And your old road is rapidly aging  
Please get a new one if you can't lend a hand

For the times the are a' changin'

Theres no one now that'll later be fast  
The order is rapidly fading

For the times the are a' changin'

For the times the are a' changin'."

As she finishes playing, she takes a breath, the song was deffinately old, having been written by Bob Dylan in the late 20th century. It sort of worked, the times certainly where changing, new allies where coming, along with new enemies.

**__**

STF Episode 6

Salt in the Wound

Stardate 265038.6

"_Bridge to Captain Frame._" T'Pan's gruff voice was clearly recognisable.

Frame excused himself from the cluster of Talaxians and tapped his comm. badge, "Go ahead."

"_Another vessel is approaching, sir. They claim to be ambassadors._"

The Captain frowned, "'Claim'? This is a peaceful mission, Lieutenant."

"_I understand that, sir. It's just that the ship is Ma'lau. Specifically, of the Blood Clan._"

Frame was too well brought up to swear in the presence of dozens of alien Ambassadors. All he replied was, "On my way."

-

It took about half a minute for Frame to materialise on the bridge. Second Officer Carter was trying to convey a message of peace to the outrageously magnified Ma'lau skull that was taking up the viewscreen.

"Yes, sir, I understand that your quest for world domination is of vital importance, but I'm afraid I-"

"No, you _don't_ understand, puny human! Clear yourself from my sight!"

"There is no need, sir, for insults, however I will endeavour to-"

Hasth bared his teeth at the half-betazoid. Jason could feel the hostility emanating from the ship approaching the Grace, but not any desire to destroy them. There was a calculated, almost resigned mood to the Blood Clan vessel. Carter, having heard rumour's of Hasth's evil nature, was attempting to determine the extent of it for himself.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll take it from here." Frame decided to step in, striding to the middle of the bridge and directly addressing Hasth's monstrous form. "I will give you one warning, and one warning only. Your atrocities have not been forgotten, Hasth – if you do not surrender, we will destroy you."

A chuckle, "Big words, big words, pup. I mean," the sound of a grin crept into his tone, "_Captain_ Frame. Is this how you usually treat… peaceful negotiation? Are you honestly going to turn away an Ambassador for a clan you have a chance of making … peace with?" A tongue flicked out, licking reptilian lips, "Meshk's son wishes to partake in your… gathering."

-

Rami looked around the Transporter room for the thousandth time. After the original influx of Alien Representatives, only a few stragglers were arriving late. She snorted, wondering how the Ambassadors would react to being called 'stragglers'. The engineer at the transporter controls was all but trembling at the knees in being in such close proximity to the 'terrifying' security chief. It seemed that her misadventure with the Kelnar-Lespiri creature hadn't made too great a mark on her reputation.

"Um… Lieutenant Commander Rami?" The ensign piped up from behind her, his voice unusually high. As a Bolian, his cranial ridge was slightly thinner than average. Perhaps he was from the northern settlements on the Cliffs of Bole.

"Yes, ensign…?"

"Thord, ma'am." He squeaked, "Alram Thord. Alram means 'blessed', ma'am, because I was fortunate enough to be born right next to a warp core, ma'am. If one is born by a warp core, ma'am, it gives the child a favourable disposition, ma'am. Were you born by a warp core?"

"No."

"…Never mind, then, ma'am." He looked slightly uneasy and his blue complexion grew increasingly darker as he got more and more nervous.

"What is it you wanted, Ensign Thord?"

"Well, ma'am, you see, there have been rumours, ma'am, about you and Counsellor Sarkin, ma'am, and we were all wondering if they were true, ma'am, because they say that you and that science officer Jex…" He trailed off as her back stiffened and an almost-visible aura of rage surrounded her like a corona.

"There is _nothing_ and I repeat _nothing_ going on between Sarkin and myself and _nothing_ between Jex and myself either." She turned to glare at him, "And you can tell all your little friends that I am emotionally unstable due to recent circumstances, and therefore am inclined to inflict pain on those who annoy me. Clear?"

Thord's adam's apple bobbed nervously as he swallowed. "Crystal, ma'am."

It was then that Commander Carter came through the doors, providing a much needed distraction.

"Commander." Rami stood to attention, still fuming. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Your words and feelings contradict, Lieutenant Commander. But the pleasure is all mine – I've been informed of your prowess in a holosuite sparring programme, maybe we can fit some in."

Rami grunted in response. If the Betazoid in him could tell she was furious, there was no point in hiding it.

"I'd advise you to attempt to control your feelings, Lieutenant Commander." Carter elbowed her rather jovially in the side, "We need to have you here, so we would appreciate it if you would refrain from killing the next arriving party."

Rami's gut bristled with apprehension. This could not be good. "Commander. Who is arriving?"

The transporter pads energized, but for the first time that day the drone of particles was ominous.

Commander Carter looked sideways at her and told her a name that made her blood boil.

"Hasth."

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

Blood Clan Warriors poured off of the Transporter Pads with spear-like weapons drawn. Hasth himself was still buried within the crowd of his men. Rami and Carter quickly pulled back away from the group as they marched forward, their steps carefully placed to create a rhythm, almost a song as they formed two single file lines on either side of the platform. They twirled their spears in a musical fashion, slamming them down at different intervals to add to their tribal beat which was punctuated by grunts. Finally as the room was full of Hasth's warriors in lines, the madman stepped forward. The Warriors ceased the twirling of their spears as soon as Hasth passed them and not a moment before until he finally reached the end of the line.

"Well…. Isn't anyone going to welcome me on board?" grinned Hasth.

The fighter in Rami instantly sized up Hasth, and it didn't like what it saw. Hasth, despite being only a little bit taller than the rest of the crew of the Grace, was intimidating and appeared massive to her. His body was void of even the slightest ounce of fat or lack of muscle. He was fit, completely void of concern despite standing on board his foe's ship, his hide was thick and touch, and a smile was drawn upon his face.

"W-welcome on board the Espial Grace Ambassador." stammered Carter, terrified of the things he was sensing from Hasth.

"There, that's better. And you…..the smell of you cries of sweat, blood, and agony. The definition on your form, the calm yet deadliness in your stare, and your combat stance in my presence would lead me to believe that you are… Lieutenant Commander Rami Ylek, correct?" smiled Hasth.  
"Correct." replied Rami cautiously.

He was good, very good. He was calm and organized despite his psychotic and violent nature. His knowledge about the Grace's crew was as impressive as it was disturbing. Hasth smiled a deranged smile as he took Rami's hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand against one of the tusks sticking out of his lower jaw, scraping her hand open. He pressed his mouth down in a kissing motion when he saw the reflection of blood appear on the wounds he inflicted upon her hand, allowing him to taste the blood. Among the Ma'lau such an act was a greeting was reserved for intimate friends and possible mates, however for Hasth he had twisted this gesture into a mind game to scare those close enough to him for him to perform the act.

"Bajoran and a picture of Bajoran health I might add. I'm sure you're one of the strongest people on this ship. There must be a lot of people who look to you for strength and a feeling of protection. Like a child to its mother or father, and by my eye that faith is not misplaced. Though you do have a fault in your form, mainly in your left calf and footing." smiled Hasth as Rami's blood still gleamed on his lip.  
"Will all due respect "Ambassador" why the hell are you here? Peace is the last thing on your mind." replied Rami sharply.  
"You have a representative of the Ma'lau people here to negotiate terms of an alliance. That spineless mountain worm Chimba is unfit to speak on the Ma'lau's behalf on his own. And as I represent the largest power in the Ma'lau I have nominated myself to negotiate with your federation on the behalf of the Ma'lau interested in joining. You'll see that I'm well within my rights to attend." smiled Hasth.

From his lack of weapons and the blood red cape hanging from his ceremonial armor Rami could tell that Hasth was completely serious about attending this meeting. Though his TRUE motives may have avoided her, she was outside of her authority to keep him from coming on board. Gradually Rami allowed herself to ease back into a non combat stance and motion towards the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot, my personal doctor will be joining us this evening. I don't trust Doctors, he should be beaming on board momentarily. Have him escorted to the quarters assigned to me and my party once he's onboard." added Hasth as he stepped forward towards the door.

Rami narrowed her brow as she followed after Hasth, taking a position beside him to watch him as they walked outside of the transporter room. Two Security Officers standing outside of the Transporter room stepped in and took Rami's place as Hasth's personal Doctor began to materialize. The creature was incased in a skin tight Hazard suit, armored with several layers of what looked to be a latex-like metal, thicker metallic sections, and several helmets built into on muti-layered helmet which completely hid its face. The suit had a contamination filter and several breathing devices built into the face of the helmet, periodically releasing small wisps of white steam as the creature inside breathed. It stood roughly 6 ½ feet tall and was thin to the point of almost appearing malnourished. Hasth paused for a moment, turning around and grinning at the Security officers' shared confusion and worry. Though the creature within the suit could be assumed to be a male because of its shape, its species was completely unidentifiable.

"Doctor Amoran, welcome on board the pride of the Federation. The USS Espial Grace." grinned Hasth.  
"Doctor Amoran? You're name is the Bajoran word for Banished?" asked Rami curiously with a raised brow.  
"No, it isn't! Or at least it wasn't always Miss Ylek." replied the Doctor sharply as he stepped down off of the platform.

Despite wearing a Hazard suit the Doctor wore a long white lab coat covered in leather straps around the stomach and thick rubber gloves. The arm design on his coat also hinted that the creature inside was a fellow Bajoran. However the length his neck was stretched to due to the metallic collar on his suit hinted otherwise as No Bajoran had that long of a neck.

"You know my name, how?" asked Rami.  
"I detest questions and haven't the time to indulge you by answering! Inform your Captain that I MUST have access to a Medical/Science Laboratory, my chambers must go through the highest Bio-Contaminate Sweep your systems are capable of, I expect the temperature to be set at 24 Degrees above zero, and the Oxygen in the room has to be from a decontaminated source. I WILL NOT breath in the bacteria filled air of a common starship! Bio-filters are the perfect breeding ground for hybrid diseases and flu germs. Are we clear?" asked the Doctor.  
"How about you ask please before you start making demands on my ship, Doctor?" called the voice of Frame, who had just arrived at the Transporter room.

Rami concealed a smirk, glad that the odds were now in her favor. Booting these guys off of the ship was out of her hands, but it wasn't for the Captain. Hasth's smirk of victory quickly twisted into a scowl of annoyance as his Personal Physician stepped forward with obvious anger at being crossed.

"Doctor A'Rkivl, we are their guests, behave." growled Hasth, his stare alone enough to halt the Doctor.  
"A'Rkivl? As in Doctor Amen A'Rkivl former leader of the Bajoran Medical and Bio-Organism Laboratories During the second Cardassian Occupation. The same Bajoran man who was once considered the greatest mind within the Medical Field." began Rami, a mixture of sadness and danger in her voice.  
"Who was also named a criminal and BANNED from the Medical field, hated by all, and renamed Amoran by his own people so that he would always be looked upon as a despised MONSTER FOR THE REST OF HIS NATURAL LIFE! The Same. It's nice to see you again Rami." he responded, finally calming down.  
"What has this life done to you Amen?" Rami muttered with sorrow looking at the twisted creature before her.  
"You know Chief Rami?" asked the Captain cautiously.  
"Oh yes, she served with me during the great counter strike against the Cardassian Empire. She gathered Intel for three months for me before we launched my Black Corrosion Virus which had been installed within the torpedoes of a wing of Bajoran Interceptors. She helped coordinate that assault. Looking back on my older works always fills me with such…. Nostalgia. It seems like only yesterday we were hiding in the ruins of the War Room, working with whatever equipment the Cardassians hadn't destroyed or what we managed to steal from them, doesn't it Rami? Cradling the samples of the disease in its earlier stages close to me during the cold nights, working tirelessly by candle light, it was so…. romantic in a way. I remember being on the Recon team after we bombed their cities and how overjoyed I was radioing back to the War Room. Their skin had rotted off; their bones reduced to a sponge mold, the very walls of their buildings were overgrown with the fungus which constantly spewed fresh spores into the air. Had it not been "Ethical" after they surrendered to cure the disease I know my plague would've killed them all! It was because of that day that the Cardassians called off their attack on the Federation and eventually became so weak they had no choice but to join the Federation. Oh those truly were the days." chuckled the Doctor almost dreamily.

Frame and Rami, along with the rest of the Officers in the transporter room were utterly disgusted and appalled by the level of pleasure this man took in the plague he had created. However only Rami knew the certain level of truth behind the Doctor's words, back then when every day was like waking up in the depths of hell! The Cardassians' attacks filled the skies with constant fire, tremors threatened to level entire cities, and the war sirens were always blaring. It had taken the Bajoran Militia nearly two years just to manage to put together enough ships just to keep the Cardassians from reducing Bajor to dust and to power Amen's Bio-Weapon plan. Of course back then he was like her, a young Bajoran just fighting to survive. He also used to be quite handsome, yet she always had a certain….. not quite fear but sense of danger from him. Not because he worked with such deadly chemicals, but because of the joy he always expressed figuring out new ways to use them to kill people. Granted every Bajoran, herself included, danced and celebrated when it was finally over; when the Cardassians screamed for mercy having had to nearly burn down every major city to keep the Virus from spreading. But even then the pride and almost love he showed for the virus in his logs and to his peers worried her.

After the Second Occupation had ended she helped him open his first Hospital. The young boy who always looked so prideful, so happy, and so determined soon grew into the respected master of Medicine she always imagined him being. She wasn't surprised when the federation made him head of their medical committee. Hell she'd even learned to trust him, putting her worries aside when it came to his strange love of hostile organisms. It was a sad day for Bajorans everywhere the day the Federation arrested him for experimenting on civilians like Cardassians, just to further his own research. According to the trial he had been doing this for decades, traveling from system to system growing new diseases to release on the planets below just to create cures for them. He had fallen from hero of Bajoran to Cardassian Imitating Devil! He even tried to defend himself insisting that his ends justified his means, having become paranoid that someone was out to attack the Federation with a new Bio-Weapon, thinking he could create a cure for everything which would render sickness a thing of the past.

Seeing him now dressed in this suit which cut him off from the outside world, she couldn't even imagine the face she had once known beneath it. He had become a Monster who matched his crimes. He turned into the Amoran Doctor he was renamed. She could think of no one else who would fit so well by Hasth's side. The hate he held for others in the Medical Field for what had happened to him could be sensed by her even though she lacked the telepathic abilities of other species.

"I'll have your quarters matched to your personal settings, but our labs are of limits unless Hasth or anyone else in his party is in need of your help. Am I clear?" asked Frame.  
"Crystal." growled Amen, realizing the beating Hasth would give him should he do anything to have them removed from the Grace.  
"May we proceed to the Dining Hall? I'm famished, I haven't eaten all day, I was SO excited to sample some of the old Human Recipes that my dear old FRIEND Barker enjoys so." grinned Hasth.

Dining Hall, moments later

The Banshil had sung their song which melted the hearts of the Ambassadors and the Marines had gone through their display and returned to their guard duties as Admiral Barker and Muzhila took the stage. The old man quickly placed his Fiddle on his shoulder and began playing, clicking his heal off of the stage as he played with the speed and accuracy with a man well below his age. The Diplomats were taken away by the strange sound of the Alien instrument, enjoying the prepared lunch which was now being served as they listened. Muzhila had studied the appropriate words for the song Barker had chosen to play, "El Paso" which was one Barker had learned in his spare time during his time as a Starbase Officer. Muzhila's voice was beautiful and complimented the song wonderfully. Barker laughed as he lowered the Fiddle at the end of the song, hugging Muzhila to compliment her for participating in the song.

"Bravo! Bravo!" called Hasth as he stood on the second floor balcony mock-clapping.  
"HASTH! Dining to Security…." began Barker as he tapped his badge.

The other Ambassadors quickly turned and looked up at Hasth. Those who were familiar with Hasth quickly panicked and took cover. Security Guards quickly ran into the room behind Barker as he grabbed a Phaser from one of the Security Officers.

"Gentlemen, Ladies please. Is this any way to greet a fellow Diplomat?" Hasth chuckled.  
"Diplomat! I don't know what angle you're trying to pull you snake in the grass, but I ain't stupid enough to buy that! We've been fighting one another across the cosmos back when I still had a full head of hair!" called Barker as Hasth jumped down to the ground floor.  
"Please, do not think of me as the god-child of Meshk. I'm here solely on Chimba's behalf." he smiled.  
"What!" called an Ambassador.  
"Outrageous!" roared Chimba.  
"As I told your crew Barker, since I represent the largest power among the Ma'lau people I legally have the authority to oversee their dealings should I choose. I don't think that Chimba has the GUTS to represent the Ma'lau properly, his inability to lead his own are proof enough." said Hasth in his low gruff tone.  
"How dare you, you crazed Heretic! I have every right to make dealings involving my own Clan! This is no business of yours, you have no business calling my abilities into question let alone overseeing this!" replied Chimba.  
"Our law says otherwise. I have the right to oversee my future assets, and lets face it I could conquer your entire clan by days end should I grow tired for laughing at you, and being the leader of the Largest and strongest Clan I can oversee everything you do should I think it effects our people as a whole. And we both know and alliance with the Federation would do just that as no doubt you'd allow them to build a Starbase in our space, open trade routes, and whatever else you could think of!" grinned Hasth as he stepped forward.

Chimba growled realizing the laws that Hasth was referring to were water tight and he had every right to do so. Though most of the other clans despised the Blood Clan like a genital rash and chose to try and ignore him and alienate him from the Counsel, the Blood clan was an officially recognized Clan. Chimba's claws were tied. However Barker's were not, and the old Texan was not about to have Hasth start calling the shots on his Ship!

"Just what the hell is your angle Hasth? We both know this is just an angle! What are you really up to!" demanded Barker, keeping his voice low as he stepped to Hasth, who was head and shoulders taller than him.  
"You know me too well Hannibal so I'll tell you. I'm going to walk around your ship, eat your food, drink your drinks, and take the hospitality you offer everyone else! I'm going to enjoy your party, entertainment, and bedding! I'll be on your ship mere inches from you and you will not even be able to touch me! You'll have to cater to me, have your staff tend to me and wait on me like all these other people." grinned Hasth.  
"And what if I ain't going to have it! What the HELL makes you think I'll let you stay knowing what I know?" replied Barker, matching Hasth's whisper.  
"Because we both know you're too respectable of a Starfleet Officer to shoot me without reason. Your human beliefs in your "just and loving God" have tied your hands with your own conscience! Despite the hate for me that haunts the deepest pits of your soul, you couldn't pull the trigger on me as long as I'm not hurting anyone. Besides, as long as I behave and use my people's laws I am a part of Chimba's party and am free of anything you could throw at me!" whispered Hasth through a chuckle.

Barker tightened his jaw as the two Titans stared into the other's eyes with hate boiling within them. Hasth's mocking smile and confidence in his eyes made Barker tremble with rage as he admitted to himself that Hasth was right. Hasth had diplomatic immunity in this matter as long as Chimba was here and as long as he conducted himself like the other Ambassadors. As Barker motioned for the other Security Officers to return to their posts Hasth let out a bellowing laugh.

"Come now, this is a festival of good cheer is it not! Eat, Drink, be Merry! The food is free and the entertainment I assume is live and at the expense of my Dear Friend Admiral Gregory Hannibal Barker!" hollered Hasth as he walked over to one of the waiters in the Dining hall.

Through Hasth's prodding and command the party soon began to return to life. Several Species unfamiliar with Hasth began to gravitate towards him and question him. Something he humored by answering them. Standing before the waiter Hasth grabbed a glass of red wine.

"Admiral, what is this delicious drink?" asked Hasth from across the room as he drank the wine.

The Ma'lau had never created such a beverage before and Hasth had never indulged himself like this before. However as long as it was fun for him and at the expense of Barker, Hasth intended on trying it all. From deep tissue massage in the Espial Grace's relaxation suite down to Barker's family Beans recipe Hasth was set to torment Barker beyond his wildest dreams and watch as he had to humor him.

"Chateau Picard Red Wine, vintage 2368. Our Chef Gaa Slaun has a large collection of vintage drinks." replied Barker.  
"Would you mind filling my personal glass with that…. Red Wine?" grinned Hasth as he pulled out a glass created solely from bones and held together by a hard black resin.  
"Sure." nodded the Waiter.

As Barker kept an eye on Hasth from across the room Frame walked up to the old man's side with his massive arms folded.

"If he keeps drinking like that we might not have to wait too long for him to start breaking rules." said Frame.  
"Ah hell, if we could be so damn lucky! Our Alcohol ain't anything to Ma'lau; he might as well be drinking punch. All our ales and wines can do to him is put him in a good mood. I think we're going to be stuck with him until this is over. I know that rotten polecat and I know he's going to stick to his word just to get my goat." replied Barker as he wrinkled his nose for a second.  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Frame.  
"I ain't going to give him the satisfaction. Hell if the worst he's going to do is sit and laugh at me cause I can't pop him in the nose, I think I'm grown up enough to ignore him. 'Sides, there's a hundred other people here to talk to, it's not like I ain't got other people to talk to. He's tried to pull my entrails out of my stomach, makin' faces at me from across the table is far from the worst he can do." shrugged Barker.  
"That should take the wind out of his sails, alright." smirked Frame.  
"Enough of him though, I hear your brother is in the Convoy that's going to escort us. I can't wait to see Gus again. I reckon that you can't be too unhappy about it either." smiled Barker as he tapped Frame on the shoulder.  
"It's been a long time since the old gang was together. I'm happy to see them all again, I just hope they don't bring out the rowdy young cadet back out of me again. Do you want me to stand in for you down here? I'm sure Our 2nd Officer wouldn't mind the company." chuckled Frame.

Barker forced a smile, trying to hide the fact that Hasth's presence on the ship did in fact bother him.

"Nah, I'm on that Bridge 7 days a week. I got all dressed up for this so I might as well try to enjoy it." Barker replied.  
"Alright." nodded Frame before walking over to Sarkin and Rami and a group of other officers.  
"Oh Admiral, come here. I wish to reflect on memories with you in the company of our guests. They seem to be particularly interested in the stories of our conflicts." called Hasth, quickly forcing the fake smile from Barker's face.

**__**

Two days had passed since Hasths arrival aboard the ship. And in that time he had enjoyed and abused all of the ships activities.

His warriors had refused the quarters offered to them and instead had taken over the ships sauna. Apparently they found the steam and pool water to be most enjoyable, anyone else who attempted to enter the sauna was met with hisses and growls from the Ma'lau warriors.

Hasth on the other hand enjoyed his large ambassadorial suite, however he always complained about. The bed was too soft, the air too cold, and the replicator did not produce edible meals. The Kitchen staff had to work double time to produce the various meals that Hasth demanded, some of them were usually alive, and would make a Klingon feels sick.

And when he was around other Ambassadors it became worse.

Hasth had begun to make Sexual comments to Ish`uhaut Duoal. Offering her to come to his room if she sought to have a 'private discussion on diplomatic matters'.

And then there was Chimba, Hasth could not go fifteen minutes without insulting the clan leader.

"I would have thought that little pansy would have preferred a harem of men. After all he does posses more feminine attributes then his females." Hasth laughed said a laugh as drained another glass of Red Wine.

After he had finished insulting all of the foreign ambassadors he then set his sights on Sarkin and the Federation.

"If you were to ask me, The United Federation of Planets, they oughta be called theUnited Federation of nosy, gossipy, meddlesome do-gooders! They claim everything they do is for the greater good, to promote 'peaceful exploration', behold people we stand aboard a warship, how is that for peaceful exploration."

What was worse several diplomats had begun to listen Hasth. Those who had been in favor with the treaty were suddenly starting to have doubts.

Hasth continued with his rant. "And the Federation will boast about the vast number of planets and species they represent, but make no mistake, it is the Humans who control the Federation. The center of the Federation government is on the Human Homeworld. For a wonder, the current President of the Federation is a Suarian and not a Human, but I doubt he does anything the Humans don't approve. Believe me when I tell you my friends, the moment any of you sign that treaty your galaxy is going to be filled with hundreds and then thousands of humans, they will start establishing colonies in your space and before you know it, they will be on your planet."

T'kah hands tightened into fists, he had grown to absolutely despise Hasth, not just for his bigoted nature, but his unending campaign to destroy everything that this treaty was trying to create.

Sarkin however kept his young aide in check, constantly reminding him Hasths words only meant something if one truly believed what they said.

However Hasths next rant became one about the Espial Grace. "Oh yes, this is a fine vessel, strong, powerful, gives the sense of leadership and protection, or it would do those things if the people running it were not a bunch of idiots and fools."

If Frame had been there he might have lost it, however he had been called up to the bridge only a few moments ago. Barker and Kelsey though stood to the side.

"Who the hell does he think he is, we sent him and his fleet packing like a bunch of wild Targs."

Barker simply sipped his glass of wine, "Let the fool talk, he is just trying to see if he can insight a riot. Once he realizes he cant, he will just go back to abusing his privileges." That is what Barker said, but inside his mind he wanted nothing more then to shove that old monster inside and air lock and hurtle him out into space.

"This Ship is made up of nothing but a bunch of misfits and failures, following a bunch of even bigger misfits and failures." Hasth said with a laugh.

T'kah could no longer hold his tongue "At least we are not cowards who send others to fight for us." He shouted at Hasth.

The room suddenly became dead silent.

Hasth stood there for a moment, and then he turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed into slits as he brought himself to T'kahs eye level.

"Are you calling me a coward whelp?" He hissed, while purposely showing his sharp teeth.

T'kah was extremely frightened; his lungs seemed to be frozen.

"I asked you a question boy." Hasth said as he reached his claws out towards T'kah.

However then Sarkin intervened, placing himself between T'kah and Hasth, with the warlords gaze gone, T'kah felt as if a weight had been lifted from him.

"I apologize for my aide; he is inexperienced in these kinds of matters." Sarkin said; his tone completely level.

Hasth turned his deadly gaze to the Counselor. "Your brat still did not answer my question. Is he calling me, Hasth Vemin Vorash; leader of the great Blood Clan, a Coward?"

"I once again apologize for his words. He-"

"On my planet, an apology is worth less than animals droppings-"He then spread his arms out and shouted for all present to hear "My honor has been insulted, is this how the Federation treats its guests?"

Many of the guests were now whispering back and forth to each other, many interested in what was going to happen next.

"My honor has been insulted and I seek retribution." Hasth said again, he then pointed to Sarkin who remained unaffected by all of this "And since he is your whelp, I hold you responsible for the payment of his insult." Hasth said.

"And what payment do you require?" Sarkin asked.

Hasth grinned wickedly as he picked a large cutting knife from a meat platter, "You and I, a battle." He then stabbed the knife down into the table with such force it went halfway through.

All eyes turned to Sarkin, he remained silent for a moment and he nodded his head "I accept."

-Meanwhile on the Bridge-

Frame stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge. Every officer quickly stood and saluted the Captain.

"What's going on?" Tanner asked as he walked over to Communications.

The Officer stationed there; a Xindi primate, looked at the Captain "Sir we intercepted an Emergency message from The Escort Fleet under the Command of Captain David Frame." The Officer said

Tanners eyes widened a bit. An emergency message? His brother was in trouble.

"Play the message." He ordered.

"Its audio only sir and there is some static."

"I said play it." Frame barked.

The Xindi did as ordered. Soon the the bridge became filled with the sound of static and what sounded like muffled yelling.

"…Grace fzzzzzz Warning fzzzzzz loca fzzzzzz romised fzzzzzz attackers fzzzzzz unknown technology fzzzzzz stay away…" Then the message went dead

Frame stood their completely silent, his curling and uncurling into fists. "Increase our speed to maximum warp, and I want all phasers online and ready."

"But sir we were told to stay away. And we cannot endanger the lives of the Diplomats" The Helmsman said.

Frame spun around, his face looking in a state of cold fury. "If there is trouble I am not leaving Starfleet officers to fend for themselves, not when there is something that can be done. Now I gave an order." His voice was deadly serious.

No officer on the bridge was willing to say another word then 'Aye Captain.'

Frame immediately took his position in the Captains Chair as the Espial Grace increased in speed.

'David please be alright' Frame though as he gripped the armrests.

-Meanwhile in the Arena-

TheBattle, or sparring match as it was being called was about to take place.

It was going to be held in the larger of the Espial Graces gyms. This gym consisted of two levels, a ground floor, where the floors and walls were covered in mats for protection, and there were a flight of stairs that lead up to the second floor, which consisted of a balcony and bleachers from which people could stare down at the battle below.

For this 'friendly' sparring match they had decided not to use weapons, it would be a test of strength. Sarkin had removed his ambassadorial wear and replaced it with a black workout suit. Hasth had shed his armor and red cape, but keeping his skull helmet wear it was. That combined with his large muscular form, he was still an imposing figure. The rules were simple, rather than a 'to-the death' battle as blood clan traditions called for, Hasth decided to be 'fair' saying that a victory would go to the combatant who remained standing in the end.

A level up on the balcony, the ambassadors and Starfleet officers stood on one side while Hasths warriors stood on another, all of them looking down at the sparring pit below them. Each side watching to see what would happen.

"Such barbarity." The Third Tahlmoon said, even though he had actually placed several bets on who the winner of the battle would be.

Ginta of the Eja shook her head. "A fight, yes that is going to solve everything now isn't it?" She said sarcastically to one of her assistance.

T'kah gripped the railing tightly with his hands, his eyes wide with fear. He had caused this. If he had not been so hotheaded, then the counselor would not have had to step in.

Kelsey and Barker stood together. "How good are the Counselors chances?" Kelsey asked the Admiral.

Barker crossed his arms and shook his head. "Hasth is going to tear him apart. To that old monster there is no such thing as dirty fighting, he throws all of his power into punch. I only survived my fist fights with him because he is so damned arrogant he is easy to trick…but now, I fear the Counselor bitten off more then he can chew."

L'ann stood near the stairs that lead down the arena, her medical kit ready. Her instincts told her that this was going to end very very badly.

Finally a single Blood Clan Warrior stepped forward and banged his spear down on the metal ground loudly several times for silence.

"TODAY A MATCH TAKES PLACE, BETWEEN LORD HASTH OF THE BLOOD CLAN." The Entire troop of warriors cheered for their god, slamming their weapons on the ground and stomping their armored feet. The spokesman held up his clawed hand for silence.

"AND THE OPPONENT, SARKIN OF THE FEDERATION SHIP THE ESPIAL GRACE." The Starfleet officers all clapped and shouted encouragement for the Counselor.

"Go Counselor, show that Lizard what the Federation is made of." T'kah yelled.

This lasted another moment before the spokesmen shouted again "TO THE WINNER GOES THE HONOR OF VICTORY. LET THE COMBATANTS STEP FORWARD AND ACKNOWLEDGE THEIR OPPONENTS."

Hasth smirked down at the Vulcan. "I will break you." He hissed and Sarkin said nothing.

The two of them moved back into their corners, waiting for the match to start.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN." The Warrior called out

Hasth moved faster than Sarkin had anticipated for a being of his size,

Sarkin moved his feet into the correct position; he needed to time this perfectly, when Hasth was right on top of him. The Vulcan then shots his hands out one on Hasths chest and the other on his stomach, turning Hasths own speed against him, Sarkin spun on the balls of his feet and lifted the warlord into the air and threw him back on the ground.

There was a loud 'THUD' as the giant being landed on the ground.

The Federation side erupted into cheers at this sight; Chimba clapped his hands together vigorously; seeing the False God lying on his back was something he had only dreamed of seeing.

Meanwhile the Ma'lau side hissed and cursed out at Sarkin. However the Vulcan ignored the sounds on both sides, his attention was completely focused on Hasth.

The Ma'lau warlord pushed himself up off the ground, his eye narrowed but his face smiling. "Hmmm you might prove to be of some interest."

-Meanwhile-

Rami entered the Bio-Lab 3, a lab used by cadets but still met all of the Doctors requirements, neither she nor the Captain was about to allow one of Hasths subordinates in one of their major labs.

Standing inside the sterilization chamber leaning over a table was the man she had once known as Amen A'Rkivl. Still wearing his hazard suit, he seemed busy with his work

The crate he had brought with him was opened and its various contents lie scattered all over the table.

"I was wondering when you were going to come visit me Yleks." He said without looking over his shoulder.

"I…am just having a hard time believing that the man I fought together with has allied himself with a devil."

Amen gave a dry laugh as he turned around and looked at Rami. "Oh Yleks, still the same, narrow minded and unable to see what lies beyond."

Rami narrowed her eyes.

"Good and evil, they are both the side of the same coin, and to say which side is which depends on the perspective of the viewer. Through my eyes The Federation who you so loyally serve are the evil ones. They hold back scientific progress with their outdated morals and ethical codes. If not for such codes we would 100 years more technologically advanced."

"Is it not also the code of Doctors to do no harm to others? You mutilated hundreds of people. That makes you just as bad the old Cardassian butcher Crell Moset." Rami argued

"I was seeking to prevent further harm. You don't know how many diseases I have cured by using my methods." Amen countered.

"And those methods seem to have affected you. What kind of man lives under that suit now?" The Lt. said gesturing to his outfit.

The Doctors covered head lowered slightly "Sometimes sacrifices must be made. You of all people should know that Yleks."

Rami narrowed her eyes again. "I don't know how much left of you is Bajoran Amen, but I thought you should know that-"

"It was a Vulcan who gave the Codes to the Cardassians, the Same Vulcan who currently serves as this ships counselor." Amen said.

The Bajoran women's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't act so surprised, Yleks, I still have a few resources left on Bajor, and being the personal doctor to a powerful warlord has its benefits." He said as he turned back around to his table "If you have nothing further to talk about Yleks, then leave me to my work." The tone of his voice told that it was not a suggestion.

Rami stood there for a moment longer, and she just shook her head. "You really are dead." The Espial Graces Chief of Security and left Doctor A'Rkivl to his own devices.

The moment she stepped out of the lab her Comm-badge started to go off. Rami tapped it "Yleks here, what's going on?"

"Lt. we need you down here. I think the Counselor is about to die." L'anns voice said.

-Meanwhile-

Hasth drove his fist forward and Sarkin had to use both of his hands to stop the punch, however he could barely do that. The momentum of the punch vibrated through the counselor's bones and he was being pushed back across the floor.

Hasths Strength was beyond that of a superbeing, in his 95 years of life Sarkin had never seen such power in one being. There was no doubt that this being was truly the arch-enemy of Admiral Barker.

Sarkin needed to end this battle now, he quickly ducked past Hasths borage of punches and jabbed his fingers into the warlords left arm. He then dropped to the floor and using both hands jabbed at the back of knee, and finally he sprung up and hit Hasths right arm and jumped back.

Sarkin had just attacked four major pressure points that were commonly found in most humanoid bodies. Hasths body would be completely paralyzed at least tempo-

However Sarkins train of thought was broken when Hasth began to roar with laughter and Sarkins brow rose when he saw Hasth take a step forward.

"Surprised?" Hasth Said with a wicked grin.

"How? You should not be able to move."

Hasths grin widened, his face resembled that of a smiling sharks. "My body is armor unto itself; my scales are so thick it would require a sharp blade or a phaser to do any real damage. In essence Vulcan, your nerve attacks are useless." Hasth then launched himself forward, and before Sarkin had time to react the madman slammed his fist into the Counselors stomach.

Sarkin gave a small grunt, and several droplets of green blood came out of his mouth. Hasth then gave a powerful swing and his arm collided with Sarkins side and the Vulcan was thrown back against one of the matted walls, The Vulcan slowly slid to the floor, his head swimming, his vision had become blurred

Hasths warriors gave roars of triumph at the leader's skill and prowess. While on the Federation side the officers face were a mix of horror and shock at seeing one of the ships best fighters tossed around like a rag doll.

Hasth then looked up to the crowed "Behold my fellow diplomats this is what the Federation is. A bunch of weak fools, who are easily defeated when they are confronted when they meet a power greater than their own, they are no greater then a wretched beast whimpering at the boots of its master. And now you all see how pathetic they are" He said with a laugh as he walked over and picked the Counselor up by his throat, purposely digging his claws into the side of his neck, drawing blood.

"Words of madman, who uses fear and force to control others." Sarkin said weakly, a small bit of blood dribbled out of his mouth.

Hasth tightened his grip around the Counselors throat "Insolent fool." He hissed as he brought his fist back but was stopped by-

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW." Lt. Commander Rami yelled as she descended down the stairs and walked across the matted floor towards the combatants.

Hasth turned and stared at the Bajoran women. "This battle is not over child." He said dismissively.

Ramis eyes narrowed, "This battle IS over. And you will put the Ambassador down." She said, her voice showing no sign of fear.

Hasth still keeping his grip tight around Sarkins neck, although the Vulcan seemed completely unaffected by this; brought himself down to Rami's eye level.

"And if I chose to continue this battle?" He asked.

"Then you will have me to contend with. You might have diplomatic immunity, but this is still a Federation vessel and you will obey our rules. And as Head of Security, I have the authority to confine you to your quarters, or preferably the brig. I also have the Authority to use force if needed. The Choice is up to you." Ramis tone was tone was serious and deadly even.

Hasth seemed slightly surprised by this. Normally he could cow any female into submission, and yet this female spoke in such defiance to him, he found that…stimulating.

Hasth released his grip and Sarkin dropped to the floor.

"Very well, I had gotten bored with this little game anyway." He said as he began to walk away however he stopped just behind Rami and added "I...eagerly await the day you and might face each other in battle my dear." He said with a dark laugh and began to walk up the stairs.

By then the diplomats began to disperse, knowing that the battle was over. Some of them returned to the dining hall, while others went about to enjoy some of the Graces other facilities.

Rami knelt down next to Sarkin.

"Thank you Lt. your intervention was well timed." The Vulcan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"How hurt are you goblin boy? Can you stand?" She asked

"Yes, however my vision is very blurred, and my chest feels very heavy."

Barker, L'ann, and T'kah came rushing down the steps and ran straight for the Counselor, as Rami helped Sarkin stand and kept him from falling.

L'ann immediately took out her medical tricorder and began to scan him. "You have two broken ribs A concussion, and you have multiple hairline fractures in both your arms." She said as she concluded her scan. "We need to get you to sickbay and get you healed." She said as she took over for Rami in helping Sarkin remain standing. "T'kah grab his other arm."

"No, T'kah must return to other diplomats." Sarkin said as he pulled himself away from L'ann showing he could stand on his own.

"Sir, I think given the circumstances I should-"

"If an Ambassador is unable to perform their duties to their best abilities, then said duties shall upon their aid or assistant." Sarkin limped slightly over to T'kah and placed his hand on his shoulder. "T'kah until I am healed. You are the Federation Ambassador."

T'kah was silent for a moment, his mind trying to absorb the knowledge that he had just been granted the Authority of an Ambassador. "V…very well sir, I shall do as you ask." He said.

Barker walked up and Sarkin put his arm around the Admirals Shoulder. "Come on Counselor I will help you up to sick bay." The Old man said, slightly impressed on how long the Vulcan had lasted against Hasth.

L'ann took Sarkins other arm "I swear, Counselor you and the Lt. visit my Sickbay more then any other person on the ship. I should just reserve two Bio-bed for the two of you." The Caitian said sarcastically.

Sarkin did not respond

Barker turned his head back to Rami, "Chief, take T'kah back up with the rest of the Ambassadors please."

The Bajoran nodded and both parties escorted both Vulcan to their destination.

-Meanwhile back on the bridge-

"ETA." Frame asked, hiss eyes never leaving the view screen.

"Three minutes sir."

"Any response to our hails?"

"No Captain."

Something was defiantly wrong then, David always responded immediately after receiving a hail. Frame began replaying the message over in his head again. Attackers using unknown technology had engaged the Escort Fleet, that fleet had been made up of thirteen ships, few enemies would dare to engage that many Federation Ships.

Frame had a feeling that Hasth was somehow behind this. However until they arrived at the designated location, or had proof, no action could be taken.

"Sir we are dropping out of the warp." The helmsman said.

Frame stood up from his chair as he felt the ship start to slow down, And the moment the Espial Grace came out of Warp they entered a debris field.

Everyone on the bridges eyes widened at what they saw, bits and pieces of the Escort fleet drifting around in space, some of them were ablaze with burning plasma. The Fleet was in pieces.

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

"Grace, I want a status report from all ships NOW! Begin downloading the logs from all ships in the convoy. I want to know exactly what the hell happened!" ordered Frame.

The air on the Bridge had frozen to a stiff haze. Everyone on the bridge shared brief glances of concern and worry among themselves as they set to work at their stations. The Fleet assigned to escort the Grace consisted of some of the toughest classes in the fleet. The fleet had been comprised of three Ambassador Class Starships, seven Refit Galaxy Class starships, two Dauntless Class starships, and Gus' ship the USS Telstar which was an Amendment Class starship. The Amendments were a newer class with a triangular shaped Engineering Hull, a Saucer section which was nearly identical to that of the ancient Constitution Class starships aside from being several times bigger, and was equipped with two state of the art nacelles similar to the Grace's.

"USS Huckleberry, refit Galaxy Class; current condition is Crippled. USS Davy, Dauntless Class; current condition is Destroyed. USS Peacemaker, refit Galaxy Class; current condition is Destroyed. USS Wyoming, refit Galaxy Class; current condition is Crippled. USS Finn, Dauntless Class; current condition severely damaged. USS Belfast, Ambassador Class; current condition moderately damaged. USS Telstar, Amendment Class; current status Crippled." began the Grace's computer.  
"Show me! Bring the USS Telstar up on the main view screen! List damage and survivors!" ordered Frame as he rose from his chair and approached the massive screen towards the front of the bridge.

The View screen winked for a brief second, cutting through the debris until it located the remains of David Frame's ship. In the split second it took the computer to find the Telstar, Tanner's face seemed to change to horror. The specified starship hung dead in space. She was without power, missing a Nacelle, her hull was covered in burns and hull breaches, and the entire forward half of her Saucer section was gone, reduced to small shards of metal which floated in space around the other ships.

"Survivors are impossible to locate due to extreme interference in the debris. Damage to the ship is also difficult to read. From what sensors readings my systems can receive The Telstar is on emergency life support, I count over thirteen different hull breaches throughout the ship, primary power is offline, the warp core has been ejected and detonated, engines are cold, Phaser banks are exhausted, Torpedo tubes have been overloaded and destroyed, several airlocks have been forced open enemy boarding is assumed, structural integrity is compromised, the deflector is destroyed, and several of the decks have collapsed." read the Grace's computer.  
"Message coming in from Starfleet, Captain." began Kym'sia.  
"On screen!" ordered Frame.

The screen quickly changed from the grim scene to an older man in a Vice Admiral uniform sitting inside of a dull tan room with a large black table before him, two small trees on either side of him, and a large picture of the Andromeda Galaxy behind him. The look on his face seemed to match the moment that the officers on the Bridge were experiencing.

"Vice Admiral Cutty." Acknowledged Frame with a nod.  
"Captain, judging by the look on your face what we feared has happened. My deepest condolences to you, I hope your brother is alright." replied the older Barzan male.  
"The Espial Grace was already commencing rescue operations. Do you have a record of what the hell happened out here sir?" asked Frame.  
"The Escort sent out a Distress call nearly six minutes ago. Their reports described an alien race using a wedge shaped starship with a black hull. What they described matched your records of the alien attackers who boarded Federation Prison Station PRG 27553. Local reports refer to them as the "Shroomies" based on their appearance. My Starbase has been overwhelmed for the last week dealing with small merchant ships that are more afraid than normal to cross through open space. These people are getting to the point that they feel the second they exit a Galaxy they're going to be kidnapped by this Shroomies. We're already diverting resources to covertly investigate this whole Vulcan Restoration thing! If I start mobilizing too many Starships and start requesting the help of more ships someone might start wondering where our ships investigating the Restoration are or if the peace the Federation has fought so long and hard for is at risk." replied Cutty.  
"What are our orders?" asked Frame, still worried for his brother and friends and waiting for the opportunity to beam over and see if they were alright.  
"The Espial Grace must continue to New Harmony as planned. I'm authorizing you to take command of any Vessel in the Escort that is still in good enough condition to carry out a mission." replied Cutty.  
"Sir, sensors indicate that the Ambassador Class vessel USS Holiday has suffered only minor damage to her engines. A repair crew could repair the problems within an hour." called Slovek from his Science Station.  
"You'll have to make repairs en route. Your brother managed to keep us informed long after the Telstar was crippled. He managed to send us a course and heading of one of the Alien ships. According to his transmission the Shroomies targeted the larger ships first, disabling their shields and weapons before boarding or beaming the crew onto their ships. Any smaller ship that tried to stop them was either dealt with by fighters or destroyed outright. The Shroomies ambushed them with a fleet of twenty ships; which displayed an ability to cloak and powerful weapon systems. They were reported to have three of their most common ships and several larger what seemed like Heavy Cruisers at their disposal during this engagement. Our Intelligence suggests that they have another Station nearby similar to the one you destroyed. We've send reinforcements but they're several hours out. This mission will be up to you, Vice Admiral Cutty out."

The screen quickly winked back to the remains of the Telstar as it hung dead in space. Frame quickly turned back to his officers.

"Begin beaming all survivors to medical. Inform L'Ann that she may have critically injured arriving. Miss Kym'sia activate the intercom." ordered Frame.  
"Aye sir, channel open." replied the female Kobali as a mechanical whistle sounded.  
"Now hear this now hear this, all rescue teams are to report to their stations immediately! Medical Bays are to ready themselves for treating wounded. Security Teams Breaker, Eiota, Tango, and Alpha are to report to the nearest Transporter Room and beam over to the USS Telstar on my Command! Medical Teams are to begin beaming over to the Telstar as soon as possible and Repair Teams are to beam over to the USS Holiday and get busy. Mr. Slovek, gather your Science Team and meet me in Transport 1. Rami, Bull Dog, and Mr. Carter you're with me. Inform Admiral Barker and XO Kelsey that they have the Bridge and that we will be off ship for the next several hours. Tell them they are to proceed to New Harmony as soon as we've taken care of the wounded. Let's get moving, every second counts!" ordered Frame as he quickly mad his way towards one of the doors leading out of the Bridge to the nearest Transporter room.

The Bridge Officers that Tanner had selected quickly jumped up from their stations and followed after him allowing the replacement officers to take over their posts until they returned. With a tap of his Comm. Badge Slovek quickly summoned Professor McKnight and Doctors McFoster, Daily, Tsuke, Greta, and Bruce Nighthorse to the Transporter room.

Meanwhile

Hasth wandered around the interior of the Grace, his victory against Sarkin completely meaningless to him. All his battles, all his victories, and all his successes meant nothing to him. They were without joy or enjoyment as he was constantly plagued with the knowledge that one human, a decrepit old man whom he had struck down with disease and beaten down with all his might remained alive and bested him time and time again. He was on his ship, tormenting him. He had beaten one of his officers with little effort, he was eating and drinking his food and there was nothing Barker could do about it, he even slept on this ship for the past three days. But it was all just a game, an annoyance. Hasth longed to carve out Barker's rotting throat and show it to him. But the rules of this little game kept Hasth from engaging in combat. It had begun to turn into a bore. Should he challenge Barker to one of those "Boxing" matches he was so fond of Hasth could attack him without recourse. But he was almost certain that somehow the old man would defeat him in front of his own Warriors. That was an embarrassment he was not about to allow Barker the pleasure of. The fear he received from the various creatures on board the Grace was tiring and meaningless. The only creature, the only being which could lighten this mood was now set free and Hasth would not go back on his word. Desoga had been released fair and square but failed to kill Barker and instead made peace with him. The only true thing that Hasth longed for now was the same thing he always longed for.

Death, Combat, Violence, Killing, Pain, Carving out the innards of another being, the heat of battle, and shedding his mortal prison and rejoining his mother in the holy afterlife. That was a desire which burned like a galaxy's worth of suns in his mind. To return to Meshk and take his place as the child of a god! But for now he would wait, like a caged beast. He'd study this ship and its crew and size up Barker. It had been years since Hasth and Barker had stood up against one another in the heat of combat. Years since Hasth could taste the freshly drawn blood of the old man off of his knuckles after beating it out of him. While this new ship of his was sizable Hasth knew he had the forces to crush it like glass! And maybe after that his mother's tests would finally end and he would be welcomed home to the beyond.

Hasth's train of thought was cut short as he bumped into Doctor Amen in the hallway Hasth had been walking down. The Doctor had since taken care of the samples he brought on board which needed his attention and changed into a lighter suit without his lab coat. The backpack on his back which housed four robotic arms and tools he connected to his spinal cord was more visible now. His entire body was still enclosed in the rubber-like suit.

"Doctor." said Hasth with a nod.  
"My samples have been taken care of and I've managed to clear my schedule. You wanted to talk?" asked Amen, sounding slightly annoyed as ever.  
"Your sharp tone annoys me Doctor; never forget who pays your bills." replied Hasth with an equally irritated voice.  
"Someone's grumpy this morning. You still miss your pet monster, Master?" asked Amen with a slight twinge of glee to his voice seeing an opening of weakness in Hasth.  
"I do."  
"Do not worry; I will MAKE you another one! A beast to be proud of! Something that will put that mangy Desoga animal to absolute SHAME! A creature so vicious it will try to claw your throat out at your mere SIGHT! A monster so vile that the Prophets of Bajor will weep on the day of its creation and the heavens will tremble! Its lust for blood will be surpassed only by yours and its will, will be nearly unbreakable! You'll be able to beat it for days and it will still rise and curse your name! And when you break it, it will cower before its master!" roared Amen in his own self-confidence.  
"How long will this take?" asked Hasth, quirking a brow at the appealing idea.  
"Maybe a week to create and another week to mature. It will be magnificent!" smiled Amen beneath his helmet.  
"You know how to speak my language Doctor. Thank you." grinned Hasth evilly.

The two continued down the hallway in the Grace's lower decks. Several Officer and civilians passed them but dared not question their presence. Several moments past as Amen followed Hasth before he spoke again.

"Where are we going?"  
"I wanted to see their Brig and what for people dwell in their dungeon. It may remind me of home." chuckled Hasth as they neared the door on Deck 52 which led into Brig complex 1.  
"An excellent idea given the Federation's holier than thou mind set. This is going to be like visiting the pound for stray animals. Perhaps if they have particularly violent inmates I might be able to talk them into giving him to me for my experiments! I always love experimenting on the more violent subjects; I find they are more likely to survive the more…. Extreme procedures I'm developing." cackled the Doctor as he stepped in.

However to their mutual disappointment the Complex was surprisingly empty. The room was clean and properly lit instead of dark, cold, and unpleasant like they had been hoping. There were no cries of despair or victims being tortured for their acts against the Federation's law. A single guard stood at the end of the room eating a Pretzel as he leaned against the control panel monitoring the cells.

"Is this it?" asked Hasth dryly.  
"Who is it who is asking?" asked Sergei as he looked down unimpressed at the two people before him.  
"Where are the brutes! Where are the savage and violent criminals, the saboteurs, or the Prisoners of War!" roared Amen as he looked over the empty cells.  
"That would be US!" hissed a man from within one of the cells.  
"You?" asked Hasth almost in a laugh as he looked down in the cell.  
"Why aren't you a friendly looking chap. Tell me, where'd you get the gold pants?" laughed Kelnar as he eyed Hasth.

Hasth snorted and looked over at Amen who was quickly knelt down at the front of the cell. One of the robotic arms on the pack on his back quickly extended. The long and spindly tube-like appendage quickly lowered to Kelnar's level and began to scan him with several of the various devices attached to it. Kelnar looked over at the man who was fully enclosed in a hazard suit of custom designing and chuckled as he watched several tufts of smoke shoot out of the vents on his face.

"This is just sad. He wouldn't be worth the effort to strap him in for the experiments. He's already suffering from a split personality disorder, mental degradation, and his Betazoid physiology makes brain surgery too tedious to correct the problem for a possibly lethal process." grumbled Amen.  
"We are not a pound you do not get to…..eh… what is word….ADOPT the dirt bag." said Sergei.  
"Adopt?" smiled Kelnar, or more accurately Lespiri at this point in time.  
"The Human will be silent!" ordered Hasth as he looked down at Lespiri.  
"Be backing out of my face LITTLE man or I will be backing you off myself." growled Sergei as he rose from his leaning position.  
"How much is that doggie in the window? The one with the Waggely tail! Aww come on germ-a-phobe, don't you want a Ginny pig anymore? You're breaking my heart. I know tricks!" laughed Lespiri.  
"You be shutting the hell up now annoying collar boy! You have not been giving me moment's peace ever since my shift started! And you two, be going away I have headache." grunted Sergei as he leaned back down.

Hasth tightened his jaw; such disrespect would have ensured death had he been back on his vessel. Perhaps beating this human later in the gym would be more entertaining. The Doctor within Amen however had kicked to life at the mention of a headache. It almost seemed like an automated response as Amen quickly rose from Lespiri's cell and turned to Sergei, scanning his head.

"Symptoms?" prompted Amen.  
"Begging your pardon?" asked Sergei.  
"This headache, is it a squeezing feeling, drilling feeling, you can feel your heartbeat in your head feeling, a numbness in the back of your skull, or perhaps something more serious? Something a little more challenging?" continued Amen.  
"Is just little headache above eyebrow from kid talking all day! Why are you to be asking?" asked Sergei.

Amen quickly mixed two tablets concealed in his belt and robotic arms into a vile of blue liquid and mixed them before adding another substance which turned the mix into a green gel like tablet.

"Take this and call me if the headache persists. Do not consume alcohol for the next twenty to thirty minutes after you take it." replied Amen dryly as he handed Sergei the tablet.  
"Come on Amen I've better things to do with my time than look at a crazed boy in a cell." snorted Hasth.  
"Alright then, bye! This stray is a leg humper anyway I'd bend you mum over the counter anyway!" laughed Lespiri.

Hasth froze dead in his step as the Betazoid allowed the word mum to slip from his lips. Amen and Sergei quickly looked up at Hasth as his body tightened and his outfit creaked. Slowly Hasth turned around and looked in to Lespiri's cell, his brow set to create a killer's glare.

"Run that past me one more time, Runt." growled Hasth as the spines on the back of his skull twitched.  
"What? I'll Shag your mum? Alright, I will shag you mum when I get out of this cage with a smile on my face and a bottle of Romulan ale in my hand." smiled Lespiri, unaware of the danger he was now in.

Hasth marched forward, pushing Amen out of his way as he walked up to the cell. Sergei leaned forward, again standing up. Though he didn't like the kid in the cell he was under orders to guard him. Another laugh escaped Lespiri as Sergei prepared to throw Hasth across the room should he make a move.

"That's right Guard dog, keep bone head off my ass like a good boy." he snickered.  
"You need to be learning when to have big mouth closed. I think I should be teaching that to you." growled Sergei as he looked over at Kelnar.  
"Allow me." hissed Hasth as he quickly fired a net out of his belt which pinned Sergei to a bulkhead.

Hasth quickly walked over to the control panel and deactivated the Security field, his massive body blocking the exit of Kelnar's cage. As he turned to face the Betazoid and deliver his wrath upon him, Lespiri jumped up from the ground and hurled a violent punch into Hasth's jaw. Hasth's head moved slightly from Lespiri's blow; however Hasth seemed unaffected getting only angrier as the Betazoid tried to wound the Ma'lau warrior. Like Iron Hasth stood unaffected by Lespiri's attack, and after the sixth or seventh punch from the much smaller Betazoid Hasth backhanded over the head. The force of the blow sent him tumbling into the wall of his cell.

"A worm like you is not even worthy of her gaze let alone speaking her name!" roared Hasth as he grabbed Lespiri and slammed him against the wall of the cage.

The second Hasth grabbed onto Lespiri pain shot through his body, not from the impact of hitting the cell walls, but rather from the brief second of madness that screamed from within Hasth's mind. The sight of true evil, of absolute madness it burned! Hasth continued to brutalize Lespiri inside of the cell, punching him, throwing him off of the walls each time Hasth touched him sending Kelnar into fits of pure pain as he caught growing glimpses of this creatures madness, pain, and cruelness. Several voices screamed at him in an alien tongue, out of concert with each other and screaming different words.

"By the way you squirm and cringe I assume your Betazoid powers have allowed you to listen to the whispers of a god! I want you to listen and suffer! BEG FOR FORGIVENESS FROM MESHK FOR YOUR DISRESPECTFUL WORDS!" hissed Hasth as he grabbed onto Kelnar's head.

As Hasth created a solid connection between himself and Kelnar, causing the Betazoid to scream out in pain unequaled to anything he had every felt before, the massive form of Sergei slammed into Hasth forcing him against the cell wall. Hasth recoiled, breaking contact with Kelnar before quickly turning around only to have Sergei pick him up and throw him against the doors of the Brig.

"I hate nets." growled Sergei as he threw the remains of the metallic thread which Hasth had used to incapacitate him to the ground.

Amen quickly threw himself between the massive Russian and Hasth, his four robotic arms springing from their casing and extending forward revealing the bone saws and various cutting objects to scare him back. Sergei cracked his knuckles and stepped forward as Amen readied to attack him on behalf of his master, Kelnar falling down into a mentally broken heap within his cell after a dose of Hasth's madness.

"The little Doctor man may be wishing to reconsider who it is he is picking the fight with yes?" sneered Sergei as he moved forward.  
"Doctor! That will not be necessary, we were leaving." growled Hasth as he stood up the game on board the Grace tormenting Barker having lost its fun.  
"Security Team Breaker to Transport Room 1 ASAP!" called Rami over the comm. as Sergei reactivated the security field in front of Kelnar's cage.

Hasth looked back and raised a brow as Sergei tapped his badge and acknowledged his Superior Officer. Another Guard quickly walked into the room to take Sergei's place as he exited the Brig, with Hasth close behind him.

"What's the situation?" asked Hasth.  
"I am not knowing." replied Sergei as he burst into a quick jog towards the nearest teleporter alcove.

Meanwhile

The Senior Staff and requested crewmen stood in Transporter Room 1, having taken only moments to assemble. Frame, Rami, and Slovek stood ready on the Transporter Pads with Tricorders, Phasers, and other equipment locked onto their belts. Sarkin, who had left Medical moments ago much to L'Ann's dismay insisting he was well enough to assist on this mission, stepped up to the pad docking his Phaser to his belt. Barker straightened his old Cowboy hat as he looked up at Frame, deadly seriousness in his eyes. Kelsey stood next to Barker with a similar look of worry.

"How long are you going to be off ship?" asked Barker.  
"It's hard to say, but we should be back before the day is over. I need you and Kelsey to watch over the Grace and Ambassadors while we're away. Nothing you can't handle I'm sure." replied Frame.  
"Shoot we'll manage, but can YOU handle this? Those old Ambassador Classes are all but fazed out of service. They ain't much on taking on multiple enemies at once, just ask the old Enterprise C." replied Barker.  
"We'll manage. I selected Bull Dog and Security Team Breaker because Nathan Strong and Bull Dog are very familiar with the older ship and Rami for her outstanding tactical abilities. We'll be alright Greg." said Frame as Sergei, Hasth, and Amen marched into the room.

All eyes quickly turned to Hasth and Amen as Sergei grouped up with the rest of Team Breaker having grabbed his Phaser Rifle.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Barker as he looked over at Hasth.  
"With them. My business here is done, if Chimba wants the Federation to move in with him I couldn't care less. However I have been meaning to look into these so called "Shroomies" attacks ever since they fired on one of my ships. Doctor Amen's medical knowledge and equipment would benefit your away team." replied Hasth as he marched up onto the Transporter pad.

Rami's gaze locked on Doctor Amen as he too stepped up onto the pad.

"Indeed, my work is a part of me and I am a part of it!" Amen said as the mechanical arms in his back extended allowing Rami to see how much less he was still a Bajoran.

Barker narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the monstrous lizard. What in the lord's good name made him think he'd let him anywhere near that boy! Barker knew a snake in the grass when he saw one. He also know how to take care of them to, a good boot upside the head went a long way.

"We don't have time for this. We don't have the authority to hold you here you're free to go. But if you're going to tag along on a Federation mission you're going to answer to me. Understand?" barked Frame breaking the silence.  
"As you wish." replied Hasth with a malice of viciousness.  
"Admiral, Commander, you have the Bridge. Energize!" ordered Frame as Rami and the Security Teams, Slovek and his team, Bull Dog, Jason Carter, Hasth, and Amen grouped together on the massive Transporter pads.

In a shimmering blue column of light the officers disappeared leaving Barker and Kelsey to take care of the remaining Diplomats who were now becoming aware of the current situation. They were beginning to become unnerved and worried for their safety. Some wished to stay and offer assistance, others not wanting to proceed until a new Escort arrived, and others just wanting to get as far away as they could as fast as the Grace could.

The other Officers quickly materialized inside the dimly lit damaged corridor. Smoke coughed out of several of the surrounding deck plates, sparks shot out of several of the wires which hung from the mass of metal that was once a ceiling. Frame quickly bolted forward down the hall.

"GUS!" Frame yelled.

He shouldn't have waited; he could've talked to Cutty later about this mission. He should have been over here long before now! Damn it David was his only brother! His friends were over here, quite possibly trapped and injured or worse and he delayed. Kelsey or Barker could've briefed him. If anything happened to anyone of them it was his fault! He had to hurry

"Honge!" hollered Frame as he ran.

Bull Dog motioned for Security Teams Tango and Alpha to pan out and comb the Telstar while Eiota and Breaker followed Rami and the others for support. Hasth and Amen followed closely behind Rami. Slovek and his Team quickly hurried after Frame as he charged down the corridor, scanning everything for the slightest trace of anything.

"GOLIN!" hollered Frame, praying to god his friends and brother were alive.

He could see them now curled up under debris, dead or dying. He could see his brother now coughing as he lay in a puddle of his own blood looking at the twisted bodies of his friends dying, calling out for his brother until…..until…..

"ANYBODY!" roared Frame as he ran.

A large blockage of metal jammed the door ahead of him. However with the adrenalin in his system and the worry in his heart Frame powered forward and displayed a testament of his incredible strength the other officers had heard about. Hurling himself forward even faster Frame rolled his shoulder forward and crashed through the debris without breaking his speed down the hall.

"Captain, I am detecting several life forms up ahead. They are stable." called Slovek as he looked up from his Tricorder.  
"Bull Dog, Rami, Sergei, Sarkin get up here and help me clear this door! Doctor Mohinder, Amen have the Medical supplies ready!" hollered Frame as he neared the entrance to the Telstar's engineering section where Slovek had been pointing.

The door was jammed with metal beams and sections of wall that had caved in during the attack. As the others quickly ran forward and helped the frantic Frame hurl sections of the debris out of the way Hasth narrowed his brow and froze in place.

"This is wrong." he hissed.  
"Pardon?" asked Sarkin as he looked back at Hasth.  
"This is wrong! The deck here is no different than the rest of the ship. If they could beam the crew out why did they leave these people when on the other ships here were cleaned out so perfectly. These people were left here on purpose to draw us out. They're bait. And that means someone is still here to mind the trap." said Hasth in a low voice.  
"Your logic is solid however we have encountered nothing to suggest that hostiles remain." replied Sarkin as he looked around.

However being a former member of the Vulcan Military Sarkin agreed with Hasth. This was obviously the perfect setting for a trap. If he was trying to lure someone here this is how he would do it, the prey would be preoccupied.

"Buck." said Rami as she looked over at the older man.  
"Right, Kinis, Adam, and Fami Nux set up over there. Sammy, Strong, and Lai Zitar watch out backs." ordered Bull Dog as he divided Team Eiota to cover both hallways with the addition of Nathan Strong.

No sooner did the Officers get set up before three beams of green energy shot down the halls. The Officers quickly returned fire as Frame and the others got down behind the Debris. The rest of team Breaker, Rami, and Bull Dog quickly opened fire on the three Shroomies in each hall. Rami and Bull Dog's expert shooting quickly injured two of the aliens while the rest of the Security Teams managed to drop all but one of the aliens. The remaining Alien quickly turned and ran down the hall away from the Starfleet officers to cover; firing one last shot which his Hasth in a section of armor over his left shoulder.

"What the hell were those!" asked one of the Security Officer.  
"I'll go ask." hissed Hasth as he quickly ran forward, out for blood.

Hasth bolted down the corridor after the alien, deathly quiet as he prepared for the hunt. Hasth grabbed a long pipe off of the ground as he ran which had a sharp end similar to a spear after being broken out of the wall. There was nothing else now in Hasth's mind, there was only hunter and prey. The game was afoot. Inside of the Espial Grace he was a caged animal, having to play mind games with Barker to satisfy his desire to harm the old man, but here the cage was open. He was free to hunt like the Ma'lau warrior he was. Hunt, Track, Capture, Kill, Stab, Maim, Wound, Injure, Twist, GORE! Much to the Alien's surprise Hasth was gaining on him, his eyes glowing in the limited light. Hasth kicked off of the corners in the hall every time the Alien tried to loose him around a bend to add to him momentum. As the Alien made a final corner Hasth hurled the spear forward. The sharp object cut through the wall due to Hasth's mighty throw, hitting the alien on the other side of the wall. It's grey/green blood pooled to the floor as it kicked its legs trying to free itself. The Spear had stabbed through its chest and lifted the alien several feet above the floor before it sunk into the wall.

"Hasth to Doctor Amen, I've got a sample for you to study." growled Hasth with an evil grin as he stepped forward towards the alien.

**__**

Right! That was enough!

Jex had spent two days straight in the science lab. Two _whole_ days. Not that she had had anything really important to do: tweak the sensors, complete final analysis of the Nebula of Tranquility, run through initial data for several interesting spatial anomalies in their immediate vicinity, all that jazz. She'd kept herself going by draining the replicator of its Kathryn-blend coffee (a black coffee so strong it could melt through the tritanium hull of an _Intrepid_-class starship at a distance of 40 parsecs).

She hadn't been there for any real reason… just moral support. A certain delegate had a… lets say a 'reputation' for attempting to sexually assault women. Thus, Lanae hadn't left the sick bay for two days, just to be safe. Rather than leave her alone, Jex had decided to stay.

It was becoming intolerable: two days without sleep, without being able to see Nathan… and two days being female.

Mono-forms could somehow tolerate being trapped in a cage of physical flesh, never changing, becoming stagnant and stale in a prison of… 'Gender' and… 'Sexuality'. But Bimorphians were different; they couldn't stand it. It was like a searing cramp right inside them, gradually growing and surging through them, making them feel that the bars of their corporeal cages were tightening, suffocating them. Being in a primarily mono-form universe, she'd had to accept their… 'Eccentricities'- their inability to express themselves, their preponderance for physical violence, their predilection for tight clothes (honestly! How do they breathe?)… But their inability to cope when someone changes their physical form?... Well, that's one eccentricity she couldn't accept. She'd tried, experimenting with not changing at the normal Bimorphian rate (at least twice a day)… But she couldn't last longer than a few days…

And THEN there'd been this whole emergency! Nearly everyone in the entire science section had been dragged over to the Telstar without as much as a by your leave, leaving the new kid to look after the science bay… Still, _C'est la vie_! Thankfully, she'd managed to stay out of Frame's line of sight… and Rami's. "That would've been difficult to explain!" She muttered to herself, glancing down at her… well, 'less than masculine' frame.

Now the 'shroomy' guards had been dealt with, and as the medical teams were transferring the remaining crew to sickbay, Slovek's science team had been ordered to scan the ship for weapons damage, beam back to the Grace, and hopefully develop some shield modifications to negate their effect; if they re-appeared, Captain Frame wanted every possible resource available.

She leant forwards, her forehead hitting a deformed bulkhead with a gentle thud. Postponing a change like this wasn't fatal, and she'd have absolutely no physical repercussions from it… but mentally… She shivered, remembering tales of those who had postponed the change for more than a week… And ended up trapped, unable to change- simply because they'd stayed in one 'gender' (Jex chuckled; Gender! Man, these people really were archaic!) so long, they believed they really were one-gendered! The urge to change was so strong… perhaps here? No she couldn't be seen! She hated living this lie… but it was either the lie, or live alone. And to a Bimorphian, loneliness was worse than death. As she remembered all too well…

Only then did she notice the rancid breath coiling around the back of her neck.

Jex knew who he was; she'd never met the infamous Hasth, but she'd heard all the rumors. And he certainly lived up to them… and more! What little of his burnt-read skin that could be seen was dry, leathery and scaly. His face was covered by a disgusting bone mask, his fiery eyes peering through the empty sockets. He was clad in some form of ornate high-density polymer fabric, with gold-plated trousers (She believed someone had referred to it as 'Battle Armor'… or something. To her, he still looked like he was compensating for something- who the hell wears gold trousers! Unless they were of a certain… 'Persuasion'…)

But she noticed a bigger problem. He was leering at her.

"What are you?" He grinned at her, his fangs glittering.

"Errr… I'm… generally known as Jex", She shivered; her 'hair' could smell the blood in his coat-tails.

"Hmmm…" He purred. "No, I meant what race are you from, pretty one? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your people bow at my feet… yet".

"Oh, me?" She tried to summon some of her usual humor; inside, she was shitting herself. "I'm a… Time… Lord from the planet Gallifrey!"

Hasth gave a guttural laugh, licking his teeth. "A typical woman; you babble with nonsense and half-truths, you mislead, you…tease…" He gurgled with what Jex was disgusted to realize was pleasure. "Yessss…"

"Ahhhh…n….no". She grinned nervously. "I… am a bit busy at the moment…Ooo, that looks like an interesting patch of ion degradation" She moved towards the door…

His hand clamped down on her shoulder, roughly pinning her to the spot. "Another universal law of women is their intellectual inferiority. That was a demand, and you will obey it!"

"I bloody won't!" She protested. Her reward was for his vice like free hand to clamp around her neck. He forced her back against the wall.

"Do you know who I am? Is your tiny female mind able to comprehend what it is to meet a God such as myself? You…" He spat on the floor. Jex thought she could hear the black bile hissing as it eat into the carpet… although she could have been mistaken. "You should be flattered I even stoop myself to look at one as plain and decrepit as you".

"Oh, don't trouble yourself on my account!" She rasped, his clawed hand tightening its grip around her windpipe.

"Shhhhh" She balked with disgust as she felt his serpentine tongue slather against the smooth skin of her neck. The claw which had been clamped on moved to the neckline of her uniform. "Still… Deflowering you should provide… a minor distraction".

"Oh, there's no point deflowering me! I've got fewer flowers than a nuclear wasteland!" Her windpipe was almost crushed to the diameter of a pinhead (However, seeing as she only needed a windpipe to talk and not to breathe, this wasn't a problem). "Honestly, there're lots of nicer looking girls back on…"

"SILENCE!" This brief flash of inhuman rage subsided into a menacing chuckle. "You think I'm doing this out of a misplaced biological urge? Are all the women on your world as stupid as you?"

"Then…"

"I do it because it pleases me to take women like you; inferior beings with pride and arrogance blazing in their eyes, to take them… and watch as the light dies when they submit! It pleases me to break them, and make them beg me to stop… and scream in agony as I refuse! But most of all… I do it because it hurts _Him_!"

"Him… _Barker_?"

"You are one of his crew. His pathetic ideals and beliefs mean he cares deeply for those he commands. If I shatter you… the look on his face would be…" Hasth growled with delight. "Oh, it would be _exquisite_!"

"Woah!" Jex thought. "This bastard is really obsessed!" Unfortunately, she had absolutely 0% chance of overpower him. She tried lying: "I haven't even met the admiral! He wouldn't give a toss if you did anything to me!"

Hasth grinned, his leathery lips insipidly close to her ear-holes. "Regardless of whether he knows you or not, you are Starfleet. I once captured a starship full of cadets, and forced him to watch as I slowly tortured and killed every. Single. One. Oh, the sheer titanic rage as he struggled against my guards…" Hasth shivered in pleasure. "Anyway, after you, I shall move on to… women more fit to be my prey… that Security Chief… and Commander Covaks… and I'll watch him seethe… and I'll laugh!"

Jex didn't get angry often. But when she did… Her free arms shot to Hasth's shoulders, instinctively and violently squeezing the exact locations needed for the Vulcan nerve pinch. Her left foot also smashed into Hasth's groin.

No effect. Hasth giggled, his eyes narrowing to slits. He barely seemed to have noticed that she'd done anything. "As I explained to your Counselor before I pummeled him into the dirt, pathetic Vulcan girly fighting moves don't work on me!"

Sarkin? Although Jex had no love for the atypical Vulcan, she knew he was probably the second best fighter on the Grace. The thought that anyone who could beat him… it didn't bare thinking about!

"Now… this is usually the part where they start screaming!" Hasth leant in, pinning her against the wall with the whole bulk of his body. His hand began to tear at the fabric of her collar.

"Get off!" She yelled and squirmed as his hands ripped through her uniformed torso, revealing the pale flesh beneath. "Help! SOMEONE HELP!"

Scream if you want. People will come… but that won't stop me!" Rearing his head back in a triumphant grin, he lunged forward, his sharp fanged teeth tearing into the nape of her neck.

Jex cried as the wave of pain shot through her. But, a split-second later, she smirked as she felt the pain trigger something deep within her, overriding her control. She closed her eyes, bowing to the inevitable, and sighing as she let it overtake her.

Hasth leered as he heard her sigh with what he thought was pleasure… and recoiled in horror as he felt the tender flesh in his grasp ripple and warp. As he backed away, looking on in disgusted horror, her skin shimmered, remolding itself to a new form. She became taller and thinner, her torso flattened out and her shoulders broadened. Her arms and legs became thicker as muscle tone defined itself. Her face shifted and deformed, her jaw-line becoming more distinct, her eyes becoming larger, more circular. Her large mane of hair coiled up, becoming an irregular series of irregular spikes on the top of her head.

Then it stopped. The new body slid down the wall, hitting the floor in an irregular heap. For a few moments, there was only the sound of Hasth's aghast lungs pumping like crazy. Then Jex opened his eyes. He briefly seemed confused, and then settled his gaze on Hasth, his face settling into a sultry look.

Hasth looked like Barker had just destroyed all of his possessions, worlds, ships and men… using only his bare hands.

"Well then, Mr Hasth?" Jex asked, licking his lips. "Where shall we continue this? Your place or mine?"

Hasth bolted. Jex snickered to himself as he tried to prop himself up. "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!" He called after the retreating warlord.

Jex looked down. From where his neck met his right shoulder, small streams of blood, several shades darker than human norm, flowing from the jagged bite. He tore a scrap of spare fabric from his ruined (and now slightly distorted uniform, using it to stem the flow. No big deal. Still… considering Hasth's breath, he probably needed to have it checked out. And he was technically off duty, only coming on the mission simply because he'd been bored… He thumbed his Comm. Badge… Then remembered he was in the wrong body…

"Um… Science Officer… David… Tennant… To Auxiliary Transporter room. One to beam back".

He waited with bated breath… and sighed with relief as the Transporter officer replied "Certainly. Transporter lock obtained. Stand by". Then, with a fizz and a crackle, he was back on the Grace.

-

"Oww!"

"Please Captain!" L'ann purred. "If you don't stop moving, I'll never be able to remove the shrapnel.

Frame grinned. Gus was thankfully alive and conscious (and whinging). Aside from extreme tiredness, bruising and battering, he seemed mostly fine… aside from several small fragments of comm. panel thinly embedded in his head.

"This isn't funny Tanner!" David joked. "No Starfleet Captain should ever be laid low by plastiglass!"

"Hey, I'm just glad you're ok!" Frame smiled.

The battle had ended. Hasth had buggered off somewhere, and the rest of the security and science teams were scanning the remaining desks. The rest of the bridge crew were sat around in the rubble; Jharem, an Aenar, was having his prosthetic eyes readjusted (A photon burst had depolarised their positronic relays), 'Honge' (a Monchezke native, accompanied with his species trademark unpronounceable name) was being scanned by Dr Nighthorse, obsessively trying to arrange a shattered comm. panel back into its original shape on the floor (He'd apparently taken on three of the attackers single-handedly, and they'd thumped him around the head a bit), Faros (a Gnalish) had been transferred to the Grace's sickbay with a collapsed lung, and Akron F'N'N, who, despite a surname more tongue-twisting than a dish of Klingon rending-worms, and a nasty gash on his face) was being fawned over by every female nurse sent from the Grace. Only Golin, a belligerent Xindi-Reptilian, wasn't sitting down… he was marching around, ordering and co-ordinating salvage and evacuation operations, and arguing with Dr Mohinder.

"For the last time, Human!" He fumed, swatting away Mohinder's tricorder. "I do not require medical aid!"

"And last time I checked, I was the doctor, and you were the patient with a heavy concussion and an arm shattered in three places!" Mohinder retorted. "Now sit down and let me scan you!"

"You tell him, Gol!" Jharem called over, grinning. Mohinder shot him a frosty look. Frame smiled, and turned back to David.

"Oh stop crying, it's just some glass", he chided.

"Well that's fine for you, Hammerhead. I wasn't born with a head filled only with tritanium!" David teased, and winced as L'ann removed a particularly jagged piece.

"At least it's filled with something!" Frame jovially retorted. One of the things he'd missed about David was the near-endless amount of sibling teasing that went on between them. "God, if Dad could see us now…"

"…He'd still tell us to be quiet and do our homework!" He turned to Akron, whose accompanying nurses were cooing louder than a Tribble. "Good God man, can you not be off the pull for more than two minutes!"

"Sorry Cap'n, but… Well, chicks dig the scars!" He grinned. "Ain't that right Tanner?"

"Hell yes" Frame agreed (eliciting a look from L'ann), then turned back to David. Regardless of any familial connections, he had to get David to tell him all he knew. If they'd done this to an entire fleet… Frame knew his first responsibility was to his ship, but right now… he couldn't guarantee the Grace's safety. "Gus… what happened? Tell me everything you can remember".

David ran his fingers through his spiky hair, and adjusted his glasses… not that there was much point; both lenses were cracked, making look like one of those two-bit mad scientists from Saturday morning cartoons. "They… they came… Just, one minute… Nothing! Then… They were all over us! We couldn't fire without not hitting them, but our weapons had no effect! They tore us apart like we were tissue paper! It was…" He hung his head in his hands. L'ann nodded to indicate she'd finished, and respectfully moved off to try and placate the enraged Golin (who was now planning a full commando-style mission to hunt down any alien ships remaining in the sector). It was never easy loosing your ship, even temporarily. Repairs to the Telstar would be possible, but could take anything up to a year or more. And right now, Frame needed his brother here.

"Did you get any tactical data on them? Anything we can use?"

"Pfff!" David waved his hands dismissively. He wasn't himself; loosing most of his crew had taken it out of him. "They knocked out scanners before we could learn anything! The best we managed was to disable one, and that was just because we dumped our overloading warp core near it! We kept the rest of them up to date with all hostile targets… for all the good it did them!"

Frame sighed, and rested a supporting hand on his brother's thin shoulder. Hopefully, Slovek could extract something useful from the remaining computer banks. "Gus, I need you to come back to the Grace with me"

"Jules… I don't think I can. I… I don't think I can leave her. Not like this… Never like this". His hand gently stroked a coil of charred cabling.

"Gus… I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a good reason. Those… Things attacked you, and they're gonna come back of us. I'm gonna need every ship we can muster to even stand the merest sliver of a chance. The Holiday survived; her engines are scuppered, but reparable, and she's easily the most powerful ship this fleet has left. I need you to take command".

"The _Holiday_… fine ship… but she ain't the _Telstar_, Jules".

"Gus!" Frame gripped his brother by both shoulders. "Please! You know I wouldn't ask if…" He let it hang.

"… Alright!" David steadied himself, pulling himself to his full height. "How long'll repairs to the Holiday take?"

Frame smiled; his brother had regained his usual calm-on-the-fringe-of-wild attitude. "My chief engineer tells me about 40 minutes…"

"This wouldn't be the Ms Twr'elik Zeria I've been hearing so much about?" Akron grinned wolfishly.

David chuckled, and Frame was about to join in when his Comm. Badge twinkled. "Frame here".

"Captain. The L.t. Commander and I have discovered something… Disturbing" Sarkin reported. "We request your presence immediately on Deck 5, Sub-section 4".

"On my way". He gave a final wave to old friends and family. "Bye guys. It's been real!"

-

"What the hell?" The Transporter Officer stood aghast as he saw Jex's… Less than neat apparel.

"Long story… And not one I'm prepared to go into much detail about" Jex retorted. "Any chance of a doctor?"

"Err… I'm afraid they're all on the Telstar, sir". Jex almost giggled- It'd been a long time since anyone had called her 'sir'. "You can't get seen till the end of the day".

Jex swore in Bimorphix.

"Hang on…" The Officer mused, as he was reseting the pad. "L'ann's managed to get that EMH working. I could send for that, but…"

"I dont care, even that cadet'll do!"

"Um… ok". The Officer twiddled a few keys. "I… hear they couldn't select the correct personality profile… I really wouldn't, sir".

"If it can hold a scalpel, then I'm fine with it" Jex grinned. Sighing, the Officer pressed a button…

…And a hologram fizzled into view. He was a tall and slightly portly figure with a fierce, noble face, a shock of blond curls, and arrogant, pale eyes. He was clad in the most outlandish set of clothes ever devised: Green boots with orange spats, Burnt yellow trousers with dark pinstripes, a dark brown knitted waistcoat (and affixed neon green watch-chain, a crisp white shirt (The collar emblazoned with the Starfleet logo), a turquoise cravat with white polka dots… and an outlandish multicoloured coat, like a Technicolor dream-coat on an acid trip. A Starfleet badge was affixed to its lapel.

"And WHAT is the nature of the medical emergency THIS TIME?" It announced argumentatively.

"Oh God!" Said the Teleporter Officer.

"Why him? Of the entire 86 possible, why him?" Jex muttered.

"So you're the patient, are you?" The EMH swaggered over. "SHIP! Provide me with a tricorder and a dermal regenerator! NOW if you please!"

"Yes Doctor" Grace chimed. Jex thought he could hear slight distain in its voice. Both items materialised in the EMH's outstretched hand.

"Took your time, didn't you?" He muttered. He daintily scanned Jex's torso with the tricorder, whilst the thrumming dermal regenerator did its work. "So! What naughtiness have you been up to, young man?"

"That's none of your business, Doctor".

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS INDEED!" He raged boisterously. "I am The Doctor! It is my duty to know every single detail of the incident to confirm my diagnosis!"

"Well, it's still none of your damn business! Why the hell couldn't they choose you? Even the grumpy one with the limp who believes Lupus doesn't exist would've been better! At least he's not malfunctioning!"

"Malfunctioning… Malfunctioning? MALFUNCTIONING? I am the Emergency Medical Hologram… Whether you like it, or not!

Jex groaned, and gently facepalmed with his free hand. The Doctor finished his tricorder scans, sniffing at the results. Soon after, the dermal regenerator whirred as it finished its work. Jex stared at the wound, now simply a reddened patch of flesh on his body. Even as he watched, the discolouration faded.

"There we are!" The EMH gave a superior smile. "I'll instruct Grace to give you some broad-spectrum antibiotics. Scans also reveal you are suffering from mind fatigue and slight nutrient deprivation. In my medical opinion, I believe you should repair to your quarters and rest, until your next shift begins".

Kickass! That would be tomorrow! "Yes Doctor. If that's all". Receiving The Doctor's curt nod, Jex left.

"Do you have any other trivialities to waste my time with?" He moaned. When the Transporter Officer grumpily replied with a negative, he rolled his eyes. "Well, if that is all, I shall take a stroll to the brig; apparently the captive got on the bad side of a Ma'lau". With that, he exited, and, after making a large over the top statement about how he was going to go left… went right.

No-one realised he was diligently studying the tricorder readings… readings that showed Jex had abnormally high levels of hormones in his bloodstream… hormones unknown to current medical science...

"Fascinating… 'Deep unto, that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams, no mortals ever dared, to dream before'". Amused by his poetic quotation, he continued onwards…

-

Well, this was boring!

Cline muttered angrily to himself. Being a cadet had several downsides- always getting the crummy jobs, boring coursework… but worst of all, everyone else gets to go on away missions, whilst you get stuck cleaning the test tubes!

Thankfully, he'd managed to finish most of the grunt work. It was just punishment for hiding all those rubbed ducks around the science bay. Apparently, it had been funny right up until Slovek sat on one. He'd managed to locate and 'lock-down' (though containing a cat was a physical impossibility- how Schrödinger had managed it, he'd never know) most of his cats, except for Butter Biscuit (probably sleeping somewhere) and Mittens… still, not to worry. They were all intelligent creatures, and were all probably better able to look after themselves than he was. It was no surprise that most people felt that cats actually owned us, rather than the other way around.

"Now!" He muttered sarcastically to himself. "Now I have to dust. Woo-hoo!"

He enjoyed this part least of all. Whether it was the coffee rings on Jex's workstation that refused to come off without the aid of warp plasma, or the inevitable sticky marks from the increasingly inhuman amounts of fondant donuts Lanae eat… there were marks that would never ever come out… and yet they still expected him to get rid of them!

Hang on? What's this?

He moved over to Slovek's console. The screensaver (an image of an IDIC) was on, but the display counter read that Slovek had been studying a particular file for Two Whole Days! This he had to see!

Gently nudging the screen, the IDIC disappeared, and a large image of a Starship dedication plaque flashed up:

"Whoa! Okay!... Let's see… '_USS Constance-A_ NCC-71106-A Launched'…blahblahblah… Boring!" He scrolled down through the ships history, skim reading. He was sure he'd heard the name 'Constance' before… "Hmm… retired 2504, sent to Janos IV Starfleet Memorial Spatial Graveyard for preservation as a historical curio and training ship… Hang on, stolen?" He ran back to the paragraph he'd just seen. Now he remembered where he'd heard the name; the theft of the USS Constance-A was legendary.

"Nearly 4 years ago", he said aloud to himself. "Mysterious fugitive broke into the USS Constance-A, hacked computer controls, and launched the ship at Warp 6 towards the Delta Quadrant. Two _Viper_-Class ships sent to intercept, with strict instructions not to damage the Constance: The _USS Valiant_, under command of Captain Yates, and the _USS Kiseibyaa_, under command of Captain L'sara. Contact with the Constance-A made just outside Vietron Nebula. Fugitive refused to surrender, took the Constance to Warp 7.5. Valiant and Kiseibyaa easily kept pace. Valiant and Kiseibyaa initiated T'jana Manoeuvre using tractor beams to slow the Constance. Fugitive triggers resonance polarised tractor beams affixed to perusing crafts' tractor beams, preventing either of the pursuing craft from disengaging. Then fugitive, by means of draining all auxiliary power and most of life support, took the Constance to Warp 9.9999999999999999999994. The Valiant and the Kiseibyaa, unprepared for such a warp jump, were trapped on the edge of the Constance's warp field, and sustained massive structural damage. Both ships lost shields and weapons instantaneously. Then the Constance opened fire on the Kiseibyaa with photon torpedoes and phasers. Ship was near-instantaneously destroyed. No survivors. The Constance then attempted to open fire on the Valiant, which dumped its warp core, thereby loosing all power and severing the link between the two craft, a manoeuvre that became known as the Yates Manoeuvre. Valiant suffered extensive damage as it fell out of the Constance's warp stream: 67% of the crew compliment was lost, and the Valiant was unofficially retired after the instance, with the crew being re-assigned. Star-dreadnaughts _USS Stewart, USS Frakes, USS Spinner_ and _USS Burton_ were assigned to hunt down the Constance".

Cline paused for breath. This is where it got good. He resumed reading

"They tracked the Constance to the Dorn System, approximately 21 Parsecs from the drifting Valiant, and near the border with Cardassian space. There, the Constance was discovered: It had crashed, apparently deliberately, and at maximum warp, into the 8th moon of Dorn VI (said moon has now received the unofficial name of Constance). Damage to the moon was extensive- a single massive crater covers the entire western hemisphere. The Constance-A was completely and utterly obliterated- most of the moon is covered with the debris, and there are indications that all the rocks and debris thrown into space by the force of the impact are beginning to form a ring system around the moon. No organic remains were recovered from the crash site, and the Constance's Captain's Escape Pod was discovered, drifting just over the border with Cardassian space. Reports that the Fugitive was taken into custody by the Cardassian military are as yet unconfirmed. Reports of a prisoner, fitting the description of the Fugitive given by Captain Yates, hijacking a Cardassian prison freighter (_The Gul Markeshni_) one month after the Constance-A theft, and killing all aboard are also unconfirmed".

Cline noticed there was a program running on the desktop. He idly clicked on it… and suddenly the image expanded to fill the entire screen. Leaning back as the sudden change of light made him squint, he accidentally nudged a few keys…and suddenly every single screen in the lab lit up, all showing the image on Slovek's screen.

The program was an image-comparison protocol, used to find similarities between two different images. The first was the image of a Federation brig. A dark-skinned male was sat within. His irises were black, his brown hair unkempt and wiry. He had a prominent scar on his cheek, and he leered perversely at the camera. Cline gave the picture a disgusted look.

The other picture was a photo-fit, and according to the caption, was based on Captain Yates description of the fugitive…

It was the same guy. Admittedly, the photo-fit lacked the cheek scar, and the fugitive's hair was a bit more ordered… but it was exactly the same guy! As if to enhance this, a large flashing pop-up blinked in the middle of the screen, proclaiming "100% match, allowing for 4 years discrepancy".

"Soooooo…" Cline mused, glancing down. "The guy who stole the Constance-A is… Kelnar Juliano Nisepi… Who the hell is that?"

Cline heard movement. But by the time he turned around, Commander Kelsey Covaks had gone.

-

"Grace, lock doors!" Jex sighed as he entered his room. A brief check of his room showed nothing had been disturbed: the extra-large thick fluffy duvet was still lying in a heap on the reclining chair near the communications terminal, the coffee table was still covered in the innumerable pile of wires, metal, cables and junk that made up his secret tinkering project- The Molinski Unvarius… Good. "Grace, double lock the doors. I don't want anyone disturbing me".

"Certainly sir" Grace chimed. Jex smiled, and strolled over to the replicator. Thumbing some buttons, he set the replicator to give him some cheesecake (whoever said "All you need is love" was wrong… All you need is love _and cheesecake_!) and his favourite drink, setting it to a 10 minute delay. Tearing off his now-ruined dress uniform, and chucking it into the waste recycler, he stepped into the shower, allowing the steaming water to rush over him. Carefully, he massaged his 'hair', gently washing every tendril. God, had it really been two whole days since he'd been like this! He had to find some way to change more often, or he'd really loose it! Switching the water off, he vigorously rubbed himself dry with a towel, and slipped on a pair of boxer shorts, allowing his skin to breathe for the first time in ages… Jeez these uniforms clung! Picking up his cheesecake and drink from the replicator, he set them down by the communications terminal, and sat down on the duvet….

…And stood back up as the duvet emitted a confused "Mrow?"

"Whu?" He peered through the myriad of duvet… and a dazed cat climbed out. "Awww!" He scooped the cat up in his arms. It purred as it nuzzled her head into his chest, "And who might you be?" He teased.

The cat gave him another bemused "mrow?" Its collar tag read "Mittens".

"Ahhh, so you're one of Josh's cats? Hey!" Jex prized a small green crystal from one of her paws. "That's the focusing resonator!" He strode over to the pile of computerised detritus that was the Molinski, and screwed the crystal back onto a tube-like implement. "If I have to rephase that I'll… I'll… I'll refuse to stroke you!" Jex teased. Mittens gave him an 'oh yeah? Prove it!' look… and Jex crumbled.

"Awww… You win!" He walked over to the reclining chair and sat down, wrapping the duvet around him and mittens. Quickly taking a bite of cheesecake, he tickled Mittens under the chin. "We'll have to get you home, wont we?" Jex reached for his drink. "But maybe not yet…"

He sighed as he felt the liquid trickle down his neck. K'nip'shran (or 'Nectar of Gods') was an Andorian drink like hot chocolate, but mixed with the bitter hints of coffee, the sweetness of summer berries, and the mellow aroma of a valley after a summer storm. He'd been introduced to it by a dear friend… a dear friend he hadn't called since leaving the _Dalton_. "Grace! Open a transmission to Counsellor Nyder on the USS _Dusk_, please!"

"Certainly Mr Jex". The screen winked on, revealing an Andorian male in an Officer's Quarters similarly adorned to his own, wearing what appeared to be a dressing gown. His skin was a few shades lighter than the standard Andorian blue, hinting that (as Jex knew) his maternal grandmother had been an Aenar… Well, that AND the fact he was wearing ovular spectacles. His white hair was surprisingly long, and his eyes were a golden orange in colour.

"Jex!" He almost fell out of his chair. "I was beginning to think you'd never call!"

"Like I'd ever do that to you, Petir" Jex smiled. "I've just had a lot on these last few days".

"Like hell you have!" Nyder grinned. The warmth of his tone hinted at the depth of the relationship they'd once had. "C'mon, tell me. What's her name?"

"It's a he, actually" Jex retorted jovially. "He's called Nathan, and yes… He is a security officer!"

Nyder sighed. "What is it with you and burly men with more muscles than sense?"

"Oi!" Jex pouted. "He's actually really nice!"

"So… have you told him yet?"

"Well…"

"Jex!" Nyder's expression grew serious. Jex found him so cute when he tried to be serious. "You have to stop doing this. You spent four years in the academy doing it, and if you don't stop lying to people…"

"Oh come on Petir! He's a nice guy, but… He just wouldn't understand! Plus". Jex tapped the side of his head. "He's got a… Implant. If I told him, he'd probably short circuit!"

"Jex". Nyder pinched the bridge of his nose, his antennae drooping sadly. Jex remembered the night they'd spent under the old willow tree, when Nyder had first let Jex touch those antennae, and he (or rather she, at that point) had allowed Nyder to touch his/her 'hair'- both intensely intimate actions among their respective peoples. That had been three weeks before he left… "Jex… you know how much I care about you, don't you?" Jex nodded. "But if you keep lying and lying, you'll just end up alone".

"I… You know what I want, Petir… I… I just want to be…"

"Accepted for who you are? That's what we all want Jex. But you can't get it by hiding".

Jex smiled. "I can see why you accepted the practical experience posting on the Dusk- you're really good at this!"

Nyder winked. "I try CC, I try".

Jex chuckled. "CC? God, you haven't called me that in ages!"

"God knows why I work my butt off for years to be a counsellor… Considering that Starfleet just promotes Vulcan soldiers to do my job!"

"Actually, from what I hear, he's surprisingly competent… for a Vulcan".

"Oh god Jex, tell me you haven't!" Nyder leaned in, panicking.

"NO! I'm still counting myself lucky Captain Frame's far too busy to have read my file!"

With that, the conversation lapsed into friendly banter. Jex talked about his work, Nyder talked about his. They discussed various things- the reason Jex appeared to have a cat, the rumours of a Vulcan restoration (Nyder was quite sceptical about this- Andorians had never quite gotten over their mutual dislike of Vulcans, but couldn't believe that the Vulcans would be stupid enough to try something like that again), and talked about past glories and old conquests. Things hadn't changed- Nyder was still single (though not for want of trying), and Jex was still flirting the pants off of most of the crew. They talked as fluently and as passionately as they had back whilst studying together. They'd only parted because Nyder had been offered his dream post- a practical post on a ship patrolling the border with the Millais-on Confederacy. They had both moved on with their lives and their loves, but were still connected by a bond neither of them could be made to break. In many ways, Jex was closer to Nyder than to the members of his/her own family.

"…He was gonna beat my head in!" Jex giggled, taking another sip of his K'nip'shran. "Seriously, I'd have never survived the…" Jex gave quotation marks. "'Battle of Archer's Folly', if it hadn't been for you".

"Please!" Nyder chuckled. "That V'lon had it coming! Its good you got him expelled!"

"Hmmm… that's not like you, Petir… What's up?"

"Nothing".

"Come on Petir, you know I know when you're lying; your antennae rotate counter-clockwise". He leaned forwards, concerned. "Please tell my, Nyder. Please let me help".

"I…" Nyder's happy façade slipped. He looked mournfully dejected. "It's… nearly for years since… Andros…"

Jex remembered sadly. Petir had had a brother, Andros Nyder, 13 years his senior. Andros had served honourably in the imperial guard, but always felt he could do more good in Starfleet. He transferred, worked his way up to First Officer… Until his ship was assigned to track down the USS Constance-A. The Kiseibyaa was destroyed… no survivors. The whole event had almost destroyed Nyder's father, and it was in consoling his father that Petir discovered his potential to be a counsellor… but he'd never quite dealt with the loss of his brother.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't worry Jex, I'm fine. I… I simply need time by myself".

Jex nodded. "Ok… Goodbye Nyder. I… I wish I could be there for you". She pressed her fingers onto the glass.

Nyder copied the gesture; their fingertips almost touching were it not for the glass. "I wish that too. Goodbye Jex".

The screen went dead. Jex sighed, rubbing his temples. He hated watching other people in pain, especially people she knew and loved. Oh, if only he could find whatever bastard had stole the Constance-A…

Sadly, fuming would have to wait; one of the side effects of K'nip'shran was its potent soporific effects. Setting the empty glass down, and wrapping both the duvet and mittens around him, he collapsed into a deep slumber.

He didn't feel the spaceship pass through him. No-one on the grace did. That was the beauty of phased cloak technology.

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

Sarkin and Rami walked through the empty corridors of the Telstar. All around them, doors were agar looking like they had been pried open; which they probably were. control conduits pulled apart, exposing the electrical circuitry panels, each one destroyed, lights flickered all throughout this junction. The repair crews had to divert a great deal of power in order to get the shields, weapons and propulsion working again.

All of the rubble, wreckage, and scattered equipments, there was one element missing from all of it though-

"Bodies; where the hell are the bodies?" Rami asked as she looked around, her long knife drawn and poised for battle.

"Indeed, and not just of the ships crew but the aliens as well, surely one of them must have been injured or killed." Sarkin said as he held out his phaser.

They continued moving. Carefully looking around each corner, because neither of them suspected for a second that first group of aliens were not the only ones left on board.

"Hey Sarkin, why did you fight Hasth, you must have known that you could not beat him." Rami asked

"I did it to protect T'kah. His chances of surviving the attacks I experienced were one in twenty, mine were one in ten. There fore it was logical that I take his place."

They passed by the mess hall, all of the chairs and tables had been reorganized to form a barricade in the far back of the room, a lot of good it had done though.

"You really care about him don't you?"

"He is my ward, as his guardian I have an obligation to protect him." The Vulcan replied.

Before they could continue the conversation, Sarkins keen ears picked up a small movement ahead. "There is something up ahead of us." He whispered.

Rami held up her hand, there was to be no more talking, the element of surprise would be taken.

They walked a little further until they came to a room that served as a secondary sickbay. Rami motioned with her head if this was were the noise originated, Sarkin nodded; and set his phaser for kill, And Rami had he blade ready.

She mouthed 'NOW' and they quickly moved through the door ready to attack. The two quickly swung around into the room which by appearance had yet to be repaired. This room however, unlike the rest, clearly showed that the ship had been boarded and a struggle ensued. Walls were scorched by the fiery kisses of Phasers, computers terminals had been gutted and hacked, live medical samples had been either stolen or destroyed, small amounts of blood painted floors, walls, and over turned tables. From the looks of things these people had put up more of a fight having used some of their equipment to deflect the hostile transporter beams. The Aliens had been forced to come here manually and drag them Officers out.

"For the love of the Prophets." frowned Rami as the stench of burn fungus hit her nose.

Being Vulcan Sarkin managed to handle it but he was inclined to agree that it didn't smell like fresh Polmeek soup in the room.

"Fascinating." mumbled Sarkin as he looked around.

"Pardon?" asked Rami.

"The intruders have downloaded all available information on the species of each Crewman and all available medical data. Weapon's technology, sensor equipment, and propulsion files are untouched." answered Sarkin as he looked around.

"Indeed. It looks as though these intruders are more interested in Medical research than stealing your Federation Secrets." began Amen as his gas mask released another cloud of smoke.

Rami quickly turned around, a mumbled curse being released having not heard him walk right up behind her.

"What do you want?" Rami hissed venomously.

"You're ship Espial Grace has already set underway to continue toNew Harmonyand your Captain has ordered us to the USS Holiday to track down this alien outpost and recover your men. He want us over there as soon as possible. I've already upgraded the labs to better serve me in learning about our mysterious friends." replied Amen, obviously smiling though his face was obscured.

"And what have you found out?" Sarkin asked

"Their biology is truly amazing, unlike anything I have seen before in a natural organism."

"How so?" Rami inquired, remembering when the alien blood got on her.

"The aliens cells have the ability to regenerate 'any' limb lost, even greater it can heal nerves that have been dead for long periods. The Alien I was looking over had severe phaser burns that were nearly perfectly healed. They represent the closet thing to actual reanimation of dead tissue." While Amen said this his mind was already formulating new possibilities, a single strand of that DNA could open a whole new world of possibilities. He might be able to bring back beings that have dead for weeks or months at a time. And if this DNA could be implemented into the Ma'lau, an army of undying warriors, that would certainly cause Hasth to fund Amen for a few more decades. "As I said the Captain wants you in the transporter room, we are to leave immediately."

Rami walked past Amen and turned left down the hall. Sarkin attempted to follow however Amen held out his arm and blocked the Vulcans path.

"A quick question Counselor, one I wish to know so I might log in my notes on the Vulcan mind."

"What question is that Doctor?"

"Do you still have nightmares? Dreams of guilt over the fact you helped sentence thousands upon thousands of Bajoran's to their deaths. Do their screams fill your mind every time you see one of my people or a Cardassian? If so do tell me in detail, the Vulcan mind is a fascinating thing, one does not get to study it much, unless in an autopsy."

Sarkin stared down at the Doctor; he was silent for a moment, his dark eyes never leaving Amen's masked face, he then replied in a voice that was as cold and hard as steel "I do not have nightmares, doctor. I have not had a disturbing dream since I was a child. And perhaps you might ponder this for your research, your own First Minister, the General who rallied Bajor to fight the Cardassians, was the one who gave me the codes. He sold your planet for eight crates of emeralds." Sarkin then walked past Amen without another word.

He had to get to the Grace, there were two things he needed to get.

-Meanwhile-

"HOW MUCH LONGER WILL WE REMAIN HERE!" Cried Shlep of the K'dwick, a race of small soft pink beings with long fleshy antenna, a large blue vein on their head, and nubby arms. The stand roughly 2 feet tall and are nearly incapable of doing anything without the help of their floating robotic chairs.

Admiral Barker held up his hands to calm the ambassador down "Yes, we need to try and repair our other ships-"

"Damn the other ships, our lives are far more important then those of some soldiers" Senator Liliha said pushing her way up front.

"How like the Grymorta, to run away at the sight of real battle." Answered Counsel Horgath, a member of the Krontalan race. They are a huge hulking species that stood at seven feet tall. Their mouths filled with sharp shark like teeth.

"I agree with the Senator, I will not allow the life of the Ish`uhaut to be put into jeopardy." Said one of the Ouchawt guards.

Soon the whole dining hall was filled with the sounds of arguing ambassadors.

T'kah pushed his way past the arguing delegates, making his way over to the Admiral who was currently talking to Chimba.

"Admiral if you would allow me access to your communications center I could contact my fleet and have them here within the hour." He suggested, thinking that a good hundred of his ships would be able to quell an alien invasion.

"I am sorry Chimba but I can't allow that. Starfleet has ordered that you and the rest of the delegates are to be taken straight toNew Harmony, we do not have time to wait for your ships."

"Wait wait-" T'kah said as he ran up to them. "We are still going to New Harmony, but what about the Captain, the Counselor, and everybody on theHoliday, we can't just leave them here."

Barker looked at T'kah, and shook his head "Im sorry my boy, this order came directly from Starfleet command, we are to proceed to New Harmony, the treaty has got to be signed, and Frame has made the decision himself to go on this mission, I am not making him and I am not stopping him."

"but sir, those aliens tore this fleet apart like they were nothing. What can one ship do against them?"

Barker smiled "One ships can do a lot, if its got a good captain, and right now it has the brother Frame, two of the best Starfleet has to offer. And right now 'Ambassador' T'kah you should be preparing yourself, you gotta sign a treaty on behalf of the Federation.

T'kah felt as if his heart had skipped a beat right there. "B…but, Admiral, Im not an ambassador, cant you sign it?"

"Nope, I was not designated as the representative of the Federation, Sarkin was, and he transferred his authority as Ambassador to you. And I don't think he would have done that unless he was absolutely confident in your abilities."

T'kah though that over, true he was a nervous wreck, being surrounded by all of these diplomats, a fish in a sea of sharks, and yet the Counselor had brought him, Sarkin had made him his aide, and then made T'kah the Ambassador of the Federation on this mission, no Vulcan of pure logic would have done such a thing unless they were 100% sure of the person they had chosen could perform the duties well.

T'kah nodded his head "Alright sir, I can do this, I will do this."

Barker patted the Vulcan boy the shoulder, "Good man." Suddenly the Admirals Comm-badge beeped. Barker tapped it.

"Barker here."

It was Kelsey who answered "Sir, the Grace is ready to move out, and the remaining escort fleet is set to go."

"Then let's put some distance between us and these Aliens Commander."

"Yes sir."

Barker looked out the view port at the only ship not preparing to make the jump to warp.

"Good Frame." He said

-Meanwhile aboard theHoliday-

The Frame brothers sat in the two command chairs on theHolidaysBridge, Rami stood at the ships Security consol, and Slovak at the ships scanners. Amen once h had boarded had immediately gone to the medical lab to make sure the place was 'properly equipped for a real doctor' as he stated. Hasth took place on in the third officer's chairs next to David. They were just waiting for Sarkin to come on board.

"Bah, these seats are too soft, they feel like they were built for an old man with back pains." Hasth complained, his own chair aboard his Flagship had been carved out of black marble from his Homeworld.

"Then stand or leave, personally I don't give a damn what you do." Tanner growled, now that they were off the ship and the warlord had given up his diplomatic status Tanner could say whatever he felt about Hasth.

Hasth turned his head to Tanner, a smirk on his reptilian face. "As much as I would love to remove myself from this ship, which reeks of human stench, I feel it is my duty as the son of a Goddess to offer you my protection."

"Your protection?" David Frame Asked.

There was beeping at one of the terminals "Sir, Counselor Sarkin as just come aboard…along with the Hasths Honor Guard." Rami stared daggers at the warlord who grinned

Tanner stood up from his chair "Hasth your guard are not coming on board this ship."

"On the contrary captain. You are operating on what is barely a skeleton crew, and those aliens came aboard this ship and escaped with-" Hasth looked over at David "How many were on this ship?"

David hand clenched the armrest of his chair "about 700 officers."

Hasths smile widened even more "Can you honestly say Captain, that you would be better off fighting those aliens, without a few extra hands onboard?"

Tanner stared down at Hasth, his eyes narrowed at the warlord. "If you or your men attempt anything or try and betray us, I will shoot you myself." He said through gritted teeth, as he sat back in his chair.

"I can see why the old man picked you as his protégée, you remind me of the admiral before he became the wrinkled twig he is now." The warlord laughed.

Frame ignored Hasth and looked back at Rami, "Lt. inform all security teams that those Ma'lau are to be watched closely, they make one wrong move, it's gonna be their last."

-Meanwhile-

Sarkin, despite how many years had gone by was a soldier. He thus dressed the part of a soldier. He had returned to the grace to get two things. The first was his military uniform, he was not going to be walking around in his exercise outfit for the rest of this mission.

Sarkin military Uniform was a standard issue for Fleet Commanders in the Vulcan Military, consisting of a brown leather like material, this uniform bore a short collar and closed at the center, it featured a dark, wedge-shaped accent running from the left shoulder across the chest and the trousers were also made of the same material and the uniform also sported a slightly elaborate belt. It had been many decades since Sarkin had last worn this uniform; however he always kept in a ready state.

The second item he got was his Talshai.

The Talshai was a traditional Vulcan blade that all young Vulcans must forge for themselves before they begin the Tal'oth Ritual, in which young Vulcans must survive in the desert for one month.

The Talshai was a single edged sword with a moderate curve and was 23.6 inches from the hilt to the blades edge. Sarkin had created the blade after seven days of work. He created the hilt from the long saber tooth fang of his pet Salek; Runik, and the blade from the metal of a shield belonging to one of his ancestors. He had worked in the forge night and day making the fire hot, he then hammered, polished, and glazed the metal until it cut through stone with ease.

Phasers were weak against these aliens; however as the Lt. Commander had proven, cold hard steel could kill anything.

Sarkin continued walking down the corridor making his way to the bridge.

-Meanwhile back on theBridgeofHoliday-

From his station Slovak announced that the Grace and the other ships had gone to warp, they were now officially alone out here.

"Alright then people, lets get to work." Tanner said "Mr. Slovak do you have a reading one the aliens weapons signature."

Slovak nodded "yes sir, it is plasma based weapon that emits a negative ion charge, now the type of element used in this weapon is unknown, and it has a very short half life, however I was able to get a good scan of it from the wreckage, the aliens ship headed off in the direction marking 4.5801."

David nodded "Well done Mr. Slovak. Ensign set a course for that location, take us in a slow warp though, I don't want us to be detected, let see how these bastards like us getting the drop on them."

Tanner smiled; it was good to see his brother acting like himself again. "Ensign Energize."

"aye sir."

The USS Holiday began turning and setting itself into the correction position, once that had been down, the engines lit to life. And the ship jumped into warp.

However unbeknownst to the crew they were not alone at all; they were being followed and watched.

The Aliens had left one of their advanced scout ships behind, in cloak, and undetectable by anything other and a high energy scanner sweep. The Shroomies had left simple instructions to the crew of this vessel, the intruders were to not reach the station, and they were to not interfere with the plan.

The Scout vessel followed theHolidayinto warp, their mission was clear to them, they needed to kill the crew and destroy the ship.

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

The Holiday powered forward through space towards certain danger and possibly death. The crew sat on the bridge at their chosen stations. Rami sat at Tactical, Bull Dog at Helm, Slovek at Science, Sarkin in the seat of the first officer, and Frame in the Captain's chair. The Bridge crew from the Telstar sat beside their Espial Grace Counterparts at what would have been their stations. Hasth in the meantime had set up a large chair similar to his throne on his ship Meshk's Executioner at the far end of the Bridge so he had a perfect view of everyone else. On his ship this was meant to keep unruly officers from trying to plot against him without being seen and so he could kill officers he found to be incompetent. Here it allowed him a perfect view of the controls and allowed him to read the body language of the Federation crew. A strange collection of creatures the lot of them indeed, it puzzled Hasth as to why Barker had chosen them as his crew as his family. However he would hold them to the standard he held for Barker, if they didn't perform he'd have them punished as much as he could before their Captain intervened.

"Sensors show all's clear. There are two ships in staggered formation patrolling the parameter around the station but they don't seem to have noticed us." called Honge.

"Very good, order Trw'elik to get our weapons ready to fire as soon as we drop from Warp." ordered Tanner.

"Decrease speed, make it look like a minor fluctuation in our engines." called the low dark voice of Hasth.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Tanner as he turned and faced Hasth, his face stern and less than amused at Hasth for challenging his authority in front of his officers.

"We're being followed; I can feel their ship nestled in our warp trail tugging at our ship like a pup to its mother. I can smell their amateurish eagerness to attack. They've alerted their allies we grow nearer. Watch." replied Hasth, his face unmoving as he glared over at Bull Dog.

"Bull Dog, make it happen. Minor Engine fluctuation in our warp core, minor list to port." ordered Tanner.

Bull Dog sent the command to Trw'elik and soon the ship sputtered, its speed decreasing for a moment and its course shifting slightly to port. Hasth's eyes remained fixed on the console as he watched the two ships that had been thought to be unaware of their presence alter their course to remain near the Holiday's bow. Frame seemed to notice as well as soon he too was in his battle station ordering his men to do the same.

"See, they're waiting for us. Have your engineer drop us from warp; I want it to seem like a Warp Core failure. When the juveniles behind us decloak and move in to attack, expel the built up energy in your core through the weapons. We will TEAR THAT SHIP APART!" roared Hasth, thirsting for battle.

"That is a solid plan. However how will he combat the ships waiting for us at the station? The energy blast will cause damage to theHoliday's engines and may burn out our emitters." inquired Sarkin.

"Leave that to me Vulcan. Your Captain is surely no stranger to battle. And it's best we lose the ones following us now before they have a chance to fire." replied Hasth.

With a nod from Tanner the crew quickly started their tasks. Within seconds the Holiday dropped from warp with sputtering engines listing very hard to her port side. Her impulse engines winked and she slowly reduced her speed to a mere crawl. The energy building up in her Warp core gave off incredible readings, making her seem that at any second she may explode. It was finally too much; the ship following her decided that this was the perfect moment to strike.

"There they are. Locking weapons!" called Rami as the enemy ship began to decloak.  
"Bring us about!" ordered Hasth with a roar.

The Ambassador Class quickly spun herself about to face the vastly superior alien vessel. Her teeth were already drawn and the Alien ship still believed that she held the advantage, not knowing that the Holiday was in fact fully functional.

"ALL BATTERIES FIRE!" roared Hasth, the lust for death and violence rumbling through his voice.

With the massive amounts of power that had built up in the engine the Weapons systems were charged far over 300%. With the mere press of her console's keys Rami fired the powerful blast almost instantly crippling the Alien vessel, having only just raised its shields.

All three of her forward facing ventral, and two of her forward facing Ventral Phasers hammered away at the hull of the alien vessel. Minor tremors shook the Holidayas she expelled the powerful force.

"Enemy Vessel is disabled. Their engines are offline, weapons systems failing, hull breached detected, and several explosions have occurred on several decks around what I believe is engineering. I am currently scrambling one of their signals to their fleet." announced Honge.

"Sir, they've rerouted power to one of their Disruptor Cannons. They are preparing to return fire." announced Slovek.

"Rami, fire a full spread of torpedoes. Aim specifically for their critically damaged systems, lethal force." ordered Tanner.

"Aye sir." replied Rami as she skillfully took aim.

A single massive Torpedo fired from one of the forward chambers and sailed toward the alien ship. The Torpedo quickly broke off into several normal sized projectiles and struck the alien ship with lethal accuracy. Tanner leaned back in his chair as the alien ship exploded, motioning to Bull Dog to resume course and Rami to ready the weapons as the other aliens would know that they were on to them.

Hasth stood, without feeling on the Bridge as he watched the Holidaydepart from the battle scene. He no longer enjoyed successes or victories, rarely did he ever experience the joy or satisfaction that he once bathed in upon conquest or victories battles. And he knew he wouldn't so long as that one constant reminder of countless losses drew breath, and until the day he personally gutted Barker like some kind of fish he would forever be without a sense of victory.

"Hasth to Doctor Amen, report to the Bridge with equipment for an away mission. I want the Federation crew checked and made ready for battle." said Hasth into the side of his glove into a concealed communicator.

"Understood master."

"I can assure you that our Chief Medical officer L'Ann has kept our crew it top condition. I thank you for your concern." said Tanner, his harsh feelings toward Hasth aside.

"I do not doubt that, however your people are far from ready. I've asked my Doctor to concoct a counteragent to the toxin in the so called "Shroomies" blood that renders you unconscious. I haven't the time nor the desire to carry your incapacitated bulk through the station AND combat them." replied Hasth.

"And you're doctor has created such a counteragent within this span of time?" asked David as he stood from his seat.

"I have. My apologies for taking such an extended period of time but the instruments within the Sickbay were too….. primitive for my experiments." replied Amen as he stepped onto the bridge, his mask and the door hissing in unison.

Rami's eyes locked on to the creature within the suit, her brow narrowing at her former comrade turned creature. He was only a shell to her, a twisted cruel shell who had lost the right to call himself Bajoran long ago. He seemed like an entirely different creature now, even though she had always been wary of him and his love of diseases and Medical procedures. She could remember seeing him infect lab rats and timing himself seeing how fast he could create a cure and administer it.

"Sir, permission to decline inoculation." growled Rami.

"Denied LT. Commander. As our chief of Security I need you along with the rest of the Security team prepared for everything the Shroomies can throw at us. I understand your feelings." replied Tanner as Amen just stood there, his mask without expression and without the ability to convey emotion.

"Yes sir, however I'd like it to be noted that I do this against my better judgment." replied Rami.  
"Noted." nodded Tanner as Amen stepped over to Rami.

Amen drew a Hypospray and raised it to her neck, pausing as he lost himself in memories. A small chuckle escaping him as he recalled the events of many years past.

"Ah, still as strong and lovely as ever my dearest Ylek. You've taken very good care of yourself. A marvelous specimen of Bajoran indeed. I remember like yesterday when we tried to invade that Cardassian chemical plant. You had cut yourself on a shard of contaminated metal when we were flanked and began to experience the symptoms of advanced radiation sickness. I had whipped up a cure for you which you stubbornly tried to refuse so the others would have it should they need it. Eventually it became too much and you started to black out." Amen mused as he pressed the Hypospray to her neck.

"This isn't a date Amen, administer the damn inoculate and get moving." ordered Rami.

"As you wish, you're done Miss Ylek." said Amen as he injected the spray.

"So Hasth, how do you plan to get theHolidaypast a dozen superior ships?" asked Frame as Amen began administering his counteragent to the crew.

"This ship may be out numbered but she will hold true. As long as Barker has trained you as well as I assume he did, together we shall be an unstoppable force. This ship will charge head first through their lines and we will reduce them to dust! I give you my word that your Federation starship will live to fight for many years to come." answered Hasth.****

**__**

The alien space station hung in there like a horrid dark spider in the center of its web, waiting to ensnare all those who approached it. It was sphere shaped, with a spire coming out of both the top and bottom, they could see openings for the sides of the station for ships to enter and exit. The station itself was made out of some kind of strange black metal that the scanners could not identify. It almost seemed to blend into the void of space, dark cold, and empty. However one thing bothered the bridge crew of theHolidayeven more

"Where are the ships?" David asked as he stood up from his chair and walked a little closer to the view screen, as if to try and spot the enemy, maybe hiding and waiting for a chance to strike. "I don't understand there must have been more then fifty fighters but this place looks deserted."

"Perhaps they were sent out to try and hunt us down, like that other was just trying to do." Tanner offered, sensing his brother's anxiety. He did not like this either, it was to silent.

Hasth began to chuckle darkly, a chuckle that soon became a powerful laugh that filled the whole bridge.

Tanner turned and started at the warlord with distaste. "Care to let us in on the joke?" He asked, his voice showing how annoyed he was at how lightly Hasth was taking this situation.

Hasth turned and looked at Tanner, a large toothy grin on his face. "There aren't any other ships, because they all left. They felt they were no longer needed." He told the captain.

David turned around, "Explain"

Hasth leaned back in his chair, his smile still present "You need to think like a hunter now to understand the situation. These 'shroomies' they just destroyed an entire fleet, captured all of the personal of that fleet and got away without losing a signal ship, they don't see you as a threat at all. To them your nothing to be feared, so they figure they don't need all of their ship to protect them, so they are dispersed back to whatever master sent them out. The single ship that attacked us, most likely was a bit of insurance they left behind just in case. I would wager there are about maybe, ten more ships out there scouting the area making sure they have no more uninvited guests to this party." Hasth told them.

"Captain, he is correct." Rami said as she looked up from the computer. "Long range scanners have detected at least 11 other alien ships at least with 30 minute distance away from the station, but they don't some to be interested in coming near."

Hasth looked over at the Frame brothers "You see; now all that is to really worry about is the station personal and finding your people." Hasth said.

Tanner turned over to Slovak who stood in the corner "Mr. Slovak, can you detect any kind of shielding on that station?"

The Romulan/Vulcan hybrid looked at his scanner looking at what readings they had currently gathered. "I am not finding any shields sir, not even weapons, however I am detecting a great deal of life forms near at what I can guess is their main power core."

"Good, Rami, get our security teams down to hanger, I want a massive single transport as close as we can get to those people."

"Yes, Captain." The Bajoran Lt. Commander said as she sent the order down to the security Junction of the ship. She then headed out of the ship followed by Sarkin.

Hasth stood up from his chair and cracked his neck, "Come along doctor, we are not about to let these Starfleet fools have all the fun."

Amen nodded, "Of course my lord." The mad doctor said as he followed his master out of the bridge.

"Well come on bro lets go get those bastards." David said as he was about to head out too only to be stopped by Tanner.

"No David, you need stay here."

The older Frame started at his younger sibling as if he had gone mad. "What are you talking about Tanner, Im coming with you!"

Tanner simply shook his head "No, Im sorry, its dangerous, I nearly lost you already I am not risking that again."

"Julius, those are my people on that station, people I am responsible for, I am not staying here on this ship when they are all trapped. Im going to help them."

"No, listen to me, I know you want to help them, No one understands that more think, what if those alien ships come back. Right now theHolidayis running on nothing more then a skeleton crew; they need a good captain to command them in case danger arrives."

"Tanner I-"

"David, you know I have nothing but respect and love for you, but if I have too I will order you to stay, I was given total command of all forces until this situation was resolved."

The older Frame was actually surprised by this, never expecting his younger brother to pull rank on him. David sighed heavily and nodded his head, "Alright then Julius, I will stay."

Tanner gave a small smile "Thank you, I will be leaving Mr. Slovak here and my second officer Commander Carter, as well as Team Tango just in case."

David laughed a bit, "I've worked with less and come out on top Julius.

"Good to hear it brother." Tanner said as he headed out of the bridge and to the turbolift.

Lt. Henry Jackson's eyes twitched open. His head was pounding and his entire body felt stiff. He tried to move but found that he could not. With some difficulty he turned his head to find that his arms and hands; his entire body was stuck to the wall with some kind of black hardened substance.

Henry blinked his eyes several times, wondering if this all was a dream, a horrible nightmare that he was trying to wake up from. But then memories came flooding back into his mind. The escort fleet , the alien attack, the ship being attacked and boarded, those…aliens dragging off screaming officers, he remembered shooting at them but none of their weapons had any effect, and then they sprayed him with something, and he passed out.

And now he was here, but he did not know exactly where here was. But he did not like it. There was barely any light in this place save for some pale glowing from some light fixtures on the floor. The air, the air humid and stuffy; it was making it difficult to breath.

He turned his head again and saw other officers hanging on the wall just like him, all of them unconscious, their faces were pale and coated in sweat but he was thankful to see their chests rise and fall.

The young lieutenant struggled with the black substance that held him trying to free himself. However he could not break it.

And his struggles only seemed to attract unwanted attention.

From around a corner three of the aliens came, their mandibles clicking rapidly, as they looked aJackson. He wanted to cry out and scream at them however his throat felt locked, he could muster anything other a loud gasp. The aliens approached him, staring at him silently for a moment. Then the larger of three pulled out some device and ran it up and downJacksonsbody, the device glowed and beeped and then flashed green. The alien turned to its two companions and pointed toJacksonwith one of its three long skeletal fingers.

The two aliens pulled out another device that resembled a phaser only with a larger rim. They pressed the rim against the black substance and it began to fall and break apart, they repeated this action with both his arms and leg, when the substance was gone Henry fell to the floor and then the aliens grabbed him roughly and began started him dragging him down the corridor, following the larger one.

Henry struggled trying to free himself from their grasp but they were too strong, they rounded another corner, and in front of himJacksonsaw a room where they were taking him too, and then he did start screaming, loudly. And it echoed across the station before it died out.

"Alright everyone listen up." Rami yelled at all the security teams "We are about to go on board the alien station, we will be dividing up into three teams, each one of these teams will be transported to a specific area of the station where the largest groups of Starfleet personal are being kept. Once these people have been rescued we will transport off the station and return to the holiday." Rami then turned to Frame and nodded "Captain"

Tanner walked up and stared at group assembled. "As Lt. Commander Yleks said, as soon as we find our people, we get back to the ship and get the hell out of dodge. Now for the three groups; Lt. Command Yleks will be leading Team Eiota as well as Doctor Daily and Professor McKnight."

Rami stepped to the side, and the group assigned to her moved to go stand next to the Bajoran. All of them primed and ready for combat. Her team was made up of the Vulcan lieutenant, Kinis, who stored a whole tactical database in his head, it seemed. Two human ensigns, Adam Kingsly and Sammy Okamaga, both experts in karate. Fami Nux, a 85 year-old simbyont in a 23-year-old Trill, the weapons expert. And a fellow Bajoran, Ensign Lai Zitar, a fiery girl with a passion for her duty.

Frame continued talking "Counselor Sarkin will be leading Team Breaker, as well as Doctor Tsuke and Doctor McFoster."

Team Breaker while made up of very good officers had three notable officers, Ensigns Nathan Strong, and the mighty Russian Sergei, both of the looking forward to go up against the Xenomorphs. And then there was Buck "Bull Dog" McCray, an officer more Klingon then Human; having spent time at aKlingonAcademy.

"And finally, Team Alpha shall come with becoming along with me, as well as Hasth, Doctors Amen, Greta and Nighthorse."

"Whats wrong Frame, you don't trust me to lead one of your little teams?" Hasth asked.

"Not with killing them all off in a blood frenzy, lizard."

Hasth smirked and nodded approvingly.

Amen however groaned "I loath working with Starfleet Doctors, the moral and ethnic codes they keep spouting like a broken data disk."

"Be silent doctor, play nice with the others and you can collect all the little samples you want on this mission." Hasth said both in truth and mockingly. And Amen fell silent once again.

Frame looked out at everyone and spoke again "Now everyone, when we are in there I don't want any sidetracking, we are to go in and then we are getting out. No unnecessary fire fight-" Looked at both Bull Dog and Hasth as he said that "No looking for alien technology, search and rescue only. Does everyone understand?"

"YES SIR." Was the reply.

The Captain nodded with satisfaction and then tapped his Comm-badge "David, ready to transport."

"Good luck Tanner." came the reply.

And then everyone standing in that hanger bay was surrounded by energy and they all vanished.

Sarkin and Team Breaker materialized at their destination. And the team immediately became alert, drawing their weapons and securing the perimeter. However Sarkin took notice to what the perimeter was.

The walls, ceiling, and even the floor were coated a in a black resinous substance that formed a web like pattern. There were glow panels on the floor in between each of the web breaks, however beyond that there were no signs of other technology, no computer terminals, not even an alarm system.

Sarkin felt the handle of his Talshai, to make sure it had made it through transport and just in case."

"Mr. McCray in which direction are the prisoners being kept?" The Counselor asked.

Bull Dog looked at his scanner and pointed down the corridor on their right, "That way sir. However I am getting a lot of interference. The scanners readings are pretty hazy." The old man said as he hit the side of the device with his palm.

"I think they will be accurate enough. Everyone move single file, Doctors in the middle, Ensign and Sergei stay in the far back and cover our rear, Mr. McCray remain in front with me." The team began to move forward down the corridor.

There were many things in the galaxy Bull Dog hated and several that he did not like, one of those things were Vulcans. He had nothing against the race personally, however he did feel that they were for too cold and logical to be suitable field officers, he found, after working with several of them that they lacked the necessary skill to improvise or go based on gut instinct instead of just saying 'this is the most logical course of action'.

They moved slowly down the corridor, which surprisingly was very wide and had tall so it could fit Sergei's bulk as they crept silently through it. Everyone kept their phasers ready for sudden movements; they were not going to be caught off guard.

Although Bull Dog had to admit, Sarkin was not the typical counselor he had suspected; having gone through the files. A decorated officer of the Vulcan Military forces and first rate fighter; and having studied with Klingons Buck respected good fighters, so long as they had earned it.

"Mr. McCray, do you notice something is wrong with this situation?" Sarkin asked.

The officer nodded, "Yea I do, where the hell all the guards are? I can understand the ships, but this place should be backed with alien troops to guard the prisoners."

"I agree, I also find it odd that we have yet to hear some kind of alarm system, I would imagine an advanced alien race would have been able to detect our presence, I believe we are being fooled."

"But how, we didn't detect them on our scanner…or maybe they don't even show up on scanners at all, but where could they be."

Sarkin suddenly came to a halt, realizing something, why would they put light fixtures on the floor? "Someone shine a light on the ceiling." He said.

"Huh sir?" An officer asked.

"Do it."

Everyone turned their lights up onto the ceiling and clinging to the walls like bats where the Xenomorphs, at least five or six of them, all staring down at the security team.

"Oh shit." Buck said as fired his phaser upwards as the aliens dropped down.

**__**

Time For Some Fun

"Well Kelly you are cleared for takeoff," Kelsey states over the radio.  
"I know just some checks on the ship. Quick question,"  
"What is it?" Kelsey asked.  
"Are you expecting this thing back in one piece?"  
"Yes we are Kelly, and I am grateful I am not flying with you today."  
"Son of a…"  
"We are approaching the ship, ETA two minutes," Kelsey yelled over the radio.  
"Ladies first, plus I have a plan." Kelly said as he veered off course and went around the ship.  
"What is he doing?" Kelsey asked.  
"I don't want to know," a voice said from inside the cockpit.  
"You guys do know I can still hear you right?"  
Kelsey just smirked and continued on course to the designated landing zone.

Kelly's Shuttle

"Okay boys, mount up I am going to take the stealth ship and well, you guys know where this is going hehehe, just follow me."  
"Sir yes sir!" the marines shouted in unison.  
Kelly's squad consisted of his secondary officer Jenkins and two of the Academy's finest. Kelly hadn't bothered to learn their names yet, but already knew how they would react in any scenario given to them. After all, Kelly handpicked them.  
Kelly then boarded the shuttle and took off.

Kelsey's Shuttle

"Here we go, prepare to land right in their hanger."  
"Yes ma'am will do, how are we going to get out of this…"  
"I think Kelly would say 'we're walking back'." Kelsey said impersonating Kelly ,as she started to get out of the skiff with her phaser in her right hand.  
Kelsey was greeted with a gun pointed straight at her face. She then looked around and realized she was surrounded. She then heard the ship take a hit from something big, as the lights flickered. "Kelly you crazy son of a bitch!" Kelsey said as she had to grab a hold of something before she got sucked out into the vacuum of space.  
Before the ship's shield filled the hole, Kelly's skiff came screaming into the ship and two of his men jumped out, rolled on the hanger and opened fire. Before the ship landed all the guards were dispatched.  
"Where's Kelly?" Kelsey asked.  
"He went solo Ma'am." Jenkins replied.  
"Well we better start looking for the hostages," Kelsey said while motioning.  
"Where do we start?"  
"This way," Kelsey pointed as everyone formed up and moved with her.

Kelly

"Well that worked." Kelly was in space floating towards the space station with explosives in hand. Since he was moving slow enough he got through the shields and placed the explosives.  
Kelly only had 15 minutes of air and he had already used 10. He then pushed off the station and floated as he hit the detonator and then jumped in with his phaser rifle set to kill.  
He jumped onto the floor and saw that everyone was stunned from the explosion and if they weren't sucked out they were knocked out.  
"Looks like my homemade explosives worked out, gonna have to go make some more," as he kicked one of the guards in the face, and then shot them all to make sure they were all dead. He then set off on a journey to go link up with Kelsey and his team.  
As he was almost caught up, he heard a lot of footsteps coming his way. Kelly then ducked into a corridor and waited to see what would happen.  
Kelly then saw a massive team break off into two teams and started to go two separate ways. He knew that one group was going for Kelsey and the other was probably either going to flank or possibly to his objective.  
Kelly decided to follow the group going in the completely opposite direction on a hunch. He also silently told Kelsey over the radio that she would need to watch out for an enemy force coming for her.

**__**

Stardate 265038.6

"Let's operate." hissed Amen as his thin frame shot quickly across the ground.

The four mechanical arms on the pack surgically connected to his spine stood out in front of his torso bone saws drawn and primed to kill along with the other tools that would normally be used in the medical field. The Shroomies that stood before him with their weapons drawn firing at the killer doctor as phaser fire from both sides ripped through the air. A bone saw sunk down into the chest of one of the nearest Shroomies as a series of needles stabbed into the abdomen of a second. Amen's lab coat flared out behind him as a third robotic appendage topped with a circular saw blade severed a tendon in the back of one of the enemy creature's legs. The group before Amen quickly fell as Frame and his team advanced.

"Is it not just as old times my sweet?" asked Amen as he looked over at Rami.  
"Stow it Amoran." replied Rami as she finished the injured creature before the Doctor.  
"You wound me my dear. I liked to think we were very close during the occupation. We worked side by side. We sweat and bled for one another Rami. Surely you of all people don't buy into the evil Doctor slander that everyone else says about me. YOU of all people." hissed Amen.  
"You experimented on children. That's all that needs said!" sneered Rami.  
"It was for the greater good! I could've created a vaccine so perfect the very concept of sickness would be a thing of the past! Do not the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few? Do not the shells of a few eggs need broken to make an omelet? I didn't pick children on purpose but their sacrifice would have meant life for billions!" replied Amen as a blast from the alien weapons struck the mechanical breathing monitor on his chest.

A small cloud of smoke poured from the device along with a hissing stream of uncontaminated air shot from his suit. Amen instantly clutched his chest as his sealed suit acted as though it would depressurize.

"Amen's been hit!" hollered Rami as she begrudgingly tried to force him into cover before he could suffer further damage.  
"Are you still useful Doctor?" roared Hasth.  
"Y-YOU BITCH! How dare you puncture MY SUIT! Filthy creature's trying to make me breathe your air! Your disgusting, contaminated air!" roared Amen as he pushed Rami aside and bolted forward as his suit sealed the breach in the chest.

The Doctor quickly drew two syringes and drove them into the chest of one of the remaining aliens in the room. Tanner bolted forward and head butted the remaining alien and forced it into a state of unconsciousness after a follow up series of punches. The tip of Hasth's spear drove itself through the head of the alien as Tanner rose to his feet. The warlord's hand reached down and pulled Frame back to his feet.

"Doctor, are you alright?" called Frame through heavy, exhausted pants.  
"I myself, yes. My suit is made up of thirteen layers, I wasn't directly exposed to this…. air. My suit on the other hand is another story! I'll have to replace my primary air filter unit and replace the torn layers of my chest which will take anywhere from 3 to 4 days." growled Amen.  
"You'll live." replied Frame.  
"I could almost SMELL the air." growled Amen with disgust.

The group, who consisted of, Rami, Team Eiota, Hasth, a squad of his warriors, Doctors Daily, McKnight, Greta, and Nighthorse, Security Team Alpha, and Captain Tanner Frame himself, turned and looked back at the Doctor for his strange comment. Amen however paid them no attention and continued to try to adjust his suit.

"Team 2 come in this is Frame, what's your status?" asked Tanner as he tapped his Comm. Badge.

There was a brief moment of silence before the other team began.

"Team 2 here, Bull Dog speaking. We've found team 3 and begun downloading the computer core. Tsuke and McFoster are working on locating the abducted officers. Counselor Sarkin, Sergei, Strong, and the rest of us security officers have the area secure." called Buck over the channel.  
"Buck, you sound hurt." began Greta as she looked over at Frame.  
"I'm just winded is all girl. I've been in worse scrapes than this one, just have to catch my breath." replied Bull Dog.  
"Acknowledged Team 2. We're proceeding to the inner compartments of the station to see if we can locate the medical facilities. We've hypothesized that the medical labs, like the retired Excelsior classes and most modern starships, are likely in the inner most sections of the station where they would be the safest." continued Frame.  
"That is a logical assumption." said Sarkin over the Comm.  
"Yeah, but judging by how backwards this damn station is I wouldn't be surprised if it ain't there." added Bull Dog.  
"Good luck guys." said Doctor McFoster over the Comm.  
"Thank you Team 2, Team 1 out." said Tanner.

The group quickly pressed forward through the alien station. Rami's team and Frame's team had only met up minutes ago when what was more than likely the Station's Security began trying to capture them. It was amazing that Sarkin and his team weren't forced to fall back and regroup when they met up with the heavier resistance. Surprising of course to all but Rami, she knew her men and knew them well. She had trained most of them and knew Bull Dog was far too stubborn to let a few hundred soldiers slow him down. A black web like wall standing before the team peeled itself apart and pulled back into the walls as they neared it revealing another massive corridor within the middle of the station. This room however showed signs of computer terminals and other more familiar fixtures.

"Looks like a Security junction." said Rami after a quick look around the room.  
"Agreed, there's ample cover set up, those terminals have a detailed look of every area near this room, and I'd guess those racks were for weapons Storage." nodded Frame.  
"And I'd say it's a fair guess they didn't want us getting in there." said Nighthorse as he eyed what passed for a door in this madhouse at the far end of the room.

Frame looked over at Rami with a nod cuing her and two of her Security Team members to approach the door. The three officers quickly grabbed at the web like door and began to pull at it, realizing that despite appearing thin to the point of being brittle the substance was strong as steal.

"Bluegills?" mused Amen as he looked over the terminals that lined the rear wall.  
"Beg your pardon Doctor?" asked Frame as he quickly turned back to face the Bajoran Scientist.  
"How very strange. I've never heard of such lifeforms but they seem to have been in near constant contact with the aliens manning this station. In fact it says here that they had boarded this station some time ago to monitor a type of medical experiment." answered Amen as he fingers danced inhumanly fast over the controls of the terminal.  
"How are you interfacing with their technology? I'm still trying to figure out where their interfaces even are." asked Doctor Nighthorse as he walked over to Amen.  
"It was very simple actually, once I identified an uplink port I attached a line from the cybernetics in my spine to the system and pulled all relevant information on its operations, passwords, and logs. Essentially I've tied my brain into their records." replied Amen pridefully.  
"Have you any other surprises I need to know of?" snarled Hasth as he eyed the Doctor.  
"None that I have intentions on sharing with you, Dear Hasth." said Amen with an air of spite.

Hasth's eyes narrowed for a moment as he stared down the Doctor before motioning to his men to assist Rami and her Security staff in forcing open the door. With the added might from the two sides the door began to peal. Several Dagger and Staff blades stabbed through the door as the Ma'lau warriors tried to pry the door open. With a submitting squelch the door pulled open and allowed the group access to the truly horrible room on the other side. The smell of death and raw meat along with other scent that the officers could not place wafted out of the door. A healthy amount of fog rolled from the door accompanied by the colder air from the inside of the room. Hasth and his men proceeded first, catching the first eyeful of severed limbs being strung up by strange machines that seemed to scan them and peel flesh from them. The rest of the Starfleet crew followed in behind him and spread out as Amen took his place at Hasth's side.

"Tell me Doctor, did you read anything of this in their logs?" asked Hasth somewhat mockingly as he combed over the room.  
"No…. I did not see anything describing this place in their logs. Those records must be kept in a different system." answered Amen as he studied the various equipment.  
"What in the name of the Prophets were they doing in here!" asked Rami as she looked at several organs being preserved in stasis tanks.

Again, like the first station the crew of the grace had boarded, thick grey/white sludge which made up Sayble lay on the sides of metallic medical beds and in jars. This substance however was dormant and seemingly inert, lacking the intelligence of Sayble. A low rumble cut through Hasth's stomach as they continued through the room.

"The sight of fresh meat reminds me I had far too light of a lunch." explained Hasth with a grin as Frame looked over at him.  
"Charming." shot Frame in a low flat tone.

Amen slowly inched his way toward Rami and her team as they studied over the machinery and gore out of old habit. Rami found herself hardly noticing he had done so until he spoke.

"Fascinating isn't it? It's not often that I have a medical mystery on my hands." he mused.  
"What do you make of it?" asked Rami sharply, making it obvious to Amen she didn't welcome his presence.  
"It looks like some form of Genetic splicing and grafting to me. Someone seems interested more in the parts of the abductees rather than the people themselves. This conductive byproduct however interests me the most. This…. Paste that your friend who follows your Chief Engineer around nearly completely baffles me. It's like raw matter that if cultured looks like it could be reformed into anything! A most efficient way to get rid of waste material. I shall say I'm actually quite jealous of this, it's not often someone thinks of something before me. Bravo." continued Amen.  
"I'll be sure to pass your congratulations on to whoever is responsible for this." said Frame mockingly as he scanned the room with his Tri-Corder.

Doctors Daily, McKnight, Greta, and Night horse, along with several members from Security Teams Alpha and Eiota scanned the room with their Tri-Corders. The devices, like everything else standard to the Grace, were state of the art. An MCARS screen dominated the majority of the face of the small, wide, and rectangular device. A golden, silver tipped Sensor Probe sat docked in a side pouch within the device held by a magnetic constraint so it could be easily removed by the officers to get a more detailed scan on certain objects. Rami quickly drew her Tri-Corder as she scanned over the various objects before her, her Tri-Corder being much thinner and able to clip to her sleeve for ease. The room seemed to stretch on forever, slowly curving around the center sections of the Station.

"Captain, I got a live one!" hollered Professor Nighthorse as he ran over to one of the metal beds where a young injured crewman squirmed.  
"Everyone, converge on Bruce!" ordered Frame as he jogged over to Doctor Nighthorse.  
"Lay still boy, you'll live. I need to get a good scan of ya." said Nighthorse as he tried to return the young Lt. back to his senses.  
"W-who are you, where are those things!" asked the young battered Lt.  
"I'm Captain Tanner Frame of the USS Espial Grace; we're here to get you out of here. I need you to tell me what happened." said Frame as he stepped to the boy's side.  
"L-Lt. Henry Jackson of the USS Mad Dog, Chief Helm Officer. Y-you must be David Frame's younger brother, he told us all about you. He was looking forward to meeting you again after all this time." continued Henry.  
"Gus is alright; we recovered the majority of the Telstar's Senior Staff before coming out here. We're going to get you and your friends out of here but first I need you to help me. Where are they?" asked Frame.

Lt. Jackson closed his eyes and squirmed in his bed shaking his head.

"Those things took them; it looked like they were melting them down. I-I think I'm the only one left. Oh god, I am aren't I?" asked Henry.  
"We're not sure, just calm down. We're still checking the area, but I need you to try and remember what happened." continued Frame with his soft yet commanding tone.  
"One minute I was in my ship, the next they had me stung up on a wall and they brought me in here where they were cutting people apart and putting these little purple bugs in them." replied Henry as Nighthorse slowly helped him to his feet.  
"Bugs?" asked Frame.  
"Mm hmm, little six armed purple things with these two big horns or mandibles or something. It looked like they were trying to fuse the two into some kind of hybrid monster!" replied Henry as he stood on his two shaking feet.

Before more could be said a hissing cracking intercom system activated, startling the crew as a voice began to speak.

"Put your fears at rest, we only seek a peaceful co-existence. That's all we've ever sought. Your ships and attacks are unneeded an ineffective. Your struggles are misguided, let us calm your fears." called the monstrous yet still feminine voice.  
"Show yourself so I may have the pleasure of crushing you beneath my heal myself!" shrieked Hasth as his men took a battle stance.  
"You and your kind are of no use to us! What you do with yourselves does not concern nor interest us! Your human, and humanoid associates however are encouraged to calm themselves. Especially your human ones." hissed the voice.  
"Jul, I don't know what the hell you guys are doing in there but you've got the entire Shroomie task force turning around and heading back for us!" hollered David Frame over the Comm. as a loud crash ripped through the base.

The crew stumbled this way and that as the entire station rumbled, Amen crashing back into one of the guards and onto a table. Hasth and his men remained on their feet as the rumbling tore through the floor.

"Back on your feet Bajoran, a warrior like you will not fall to a mere quake!" ordered Hasth as he grabbed the back of Rami's shirt and held her perfectly upright.  
"What the hell was that!" hollered Tanner as alarms began to roar to life.  
"I don't believe it." chuckled David frame over the Comm.  
"Dave, fill me in bro." called Frame as helped the rest of his crew to their feet.

Tanner had not been nicknamed "The Anchor" and jokingly voted "The most likely to stop a moving Shuttlecraft" for nothing during his days on the Academy football team. Enemy players often knew how hard it was to force the giant from his feet as he would often be able to hold back upwards of four men on his own.

"Your crazy crew just showed up in a Skiff to back you up." answered Golin as he readied the weapons.  
"I like 'em. Especially your ravishing engineer." growled Akron F'N'N with a romantic swagger in his voice.  
"You haven't changed one damn bit have you Akron?" laughed Tanner.  
"At least he's consistent." chuckled Jharem.  
"Captain Frame; Tsuke, and McFoster have downloaded the database. We are falling back toward your location." called Sarkin over the Comm.  
"Understood Counselor. We're currently in the Medical labs searching for survivors. After we clear the area we're getting the hell out of here." replied Frame.

**__**

"MOVE PEOPLE MOVE" Bull Dog yelled at the team, while he supported two prisoners, they had just freed a dozen people from those damn web things, and then they had found about twenty more in that….room of horrors.

And now they were running down the corridor, shooting anything that moved, racing towards the rendezvous point.

Sarkin walked beside Bull Dog, carrying the tricorder, following their path to the selected location. When suddenly they passed by a corridor which like all the others was dark and covered with this black web like residue. and Sarkin came to a halt as he looked at the tricorder energy readings.

"Mr. McCray." Sarkin said as he looked down the corridor.

"What is it sir? We can't stay here, we have to hurry and get off this station." The old-timer huffed. Not liking to stand around like this.

"I am aware of this Mr. McCray, however, look at these energy readings." He shows him the tricorder.

"Those are some pretty high power levels….you don't think?"

"That down this corridor is the engine room that is powering this station. Yes Mr. McCray that is exactly what I am thinking. If we planted our thermal charges in the engine room then we could destroy this station and the Xenomorphs onboard"

"Brilliant sir, but WE DON'T HAVE FUCKING TIME, WE NEED TO GO NOW." Mad Dog yelled.

Sarkin stood there for a moment and then he closed the tricorder and then walked behind Bull Dog, taking four thermal charges out of his pack and strapping them to his belt.

"What are you doing?"

Sarkin pointed straight ahead "Continue down this corridor then take a left, there you find an intersection where the others are meeting, I am going down this corridor to destroy the engine. If I am not back then leave without me." Sarkin said as he ran down the dark passageway.

"COUNSELOR, COUNSELOR SARKIN, YOU STUPID SON OF A…DAMNIT." Bull Dog yelled, he hated Vulcans, so much. Looks back at all of the people behind him and grits his teeth, "COME ON PEOPLE LEG IT."

They started to move down the hallway again.

(Meanwhile out in space)

The Alien ships had dropped out of Warp, and the moment they saw The Holiday they swarmed around it like wasps.

From his command chair, David Frame started yelling orders. "Divert all power to the shields and forward guns; they aren't taking us down again."

The Shroomies cruisers formed up and started firing their purple colored lasers at theHoliday, the shields held but the ship rocked violently.

"Fire." David yelled, and a blast of orange energy shot of the ship and one of the shroomies vessels exploded, and then a torpedo shot out from the forward phasers and cruiser on their right flank exploded as well.

This seemed to confuse the other ships, since the last time they had taken down the fleet so easily but now a single ship was actually causing damage. They scattered surging past theHolidayand trying to regroup.

"Not so fun when someone is shooting back." David called out the aliens as he turned to the helm "turn us around hard left, we are gonna give these bastards a reason to run whenever they see a Federation ship."

(Meanwhile back on the Station)

Sarkin walked down the empty humid halls of the corridor, he was running numbers through his head, if he reached the engine in five minutes, set up the bombs in two minutes, he could set up the timer for fourteen minutes, he might be able to reach the group, if he did not, then he would die, simple as that.

He continued walking until he heard a light clicking sound, he spun around quickly drawing his blade. And there almost as if coming out of the walls were two shroomies and a single bluegill, that inhabited a body stitched together from various other people.

"You will join us, you will become part of the All and the One." The Bluegill said in a gurgled speech.

"I will do no such thing." Sarkin said, and the shroomies came at him.

Sarkin grasped the hilt of his sword and the nearest shroomie lost its head with a flash of the blade. The other shroomie leapt at Sarkin, trying to knock the blade of the Vulcans hand and would have succeeded if it had not been for a phase shoot in the aliens back that caused it to crumble to the ground.

Sarkin looked to see Bull Dog standing behind the Bluegill.

"I now know why the chief wants to kill you." He then sees the Bluegill "God, you are one ugly mother fucker." He said.

"You will all join the One, you will become part of the All, and you will-" However the creature got no further because Bull Dog blew its head off with one Phaser blast.

"I had a sense that you would be coming Mr. McCray. Sarkin said as he sheathed his sword. "Where are the others?"

"I met up with the rest of the group and handed them over so I could come back and see you don't die, the Captain made that clear, he is pretty pissed at you."

"I will deal with the consequences later. Right now, the engine is ahead of us, so let us destroy it and rejoin the group."

The two officers then started running down the corridor, knowing that their window of time was closing fast.

(Meanwhile back with the Main group)

"Lets go people move." Rami said as she ushered all of the people into the side of the ship where Kelly's shuttle had breached the station, which just happened to be the Hanger.

"Come on now, let us be moving nice and easy." Sergei said as he carried four people looked as if they were about to vomit.

"Get going you bunch of water sacks or I will picks you up and throw you into space." Hasth snarled, pleased to see a slight increase in speed, he had grown tired of all their moaning and groaning.

Doctor Amen however seemed like a kid in the candy store as he examined each and every one of the people for various injuries.

Frame ran over to Kelly and shook the Marines hand with enthusiasm. "Good to see ya, would have been a hell lot harder to get of here."

Kelly saluted to the Captain, "Just doing our duty sir, Marines, get these people on the board, we are leaving."

Four Marines got off the transport, wearing special armored suits as their aided in helping people up the ramp and through the hatch of the transport.

"Sorry Officer, but we cant leave just yet, we got two other people hanging back there."

Kelly stared at Frame with disbelief "Sir, we don't have much time, The Holiday is already engaged in battle with several enemy ships, we need to leave."

Tanner nodded "I know, Damnit I know. But my Counselor and one of my best security officers are off doing something incredibly stupid and we need to wait for them." The younger of the Frame brothers said as he looked towards the Hanger doors wondering where the two of them could be.

(Meanwhile in the Engine room)

It was unlike anything either of them had ever seen before, unlike the Warp Core; the Shroomies power core was a pyramid device that glowed a deep purple with a dozen or so spiraling tubes pumping some sort of liquid out of the core all the station. And around the core were dozens of terminals and computer systems. It would have been an interesting find, if they were not in a great hurry.

Sarkin tossed two of the charges to Bull Dog who caught them and placed them on two sides of the power core while Sarkin paced his on computer terminals at opposite ends of the room.

"How long do you want to set these?" Bull Dog asked,

"10 minutes, which should give us enough time reach the others." Sarkin said as he pressed in the time and Bull Dog did the same.

"Now let us get out of he-" However Sarkin was forced to stop, because once again there was clicking, a lot of it.

Both Sarkin and Bull Dog looked up to see about two dozen or so Shroomies moving from the walls towards them, all of them looking very angry.

"Run" McCray said.

And they both did, like bats out of hell with 24 shroomies after them.

Meanwhile the thermal charges continued to tick.

(Outside the Station)

TheHolidayalthough it was putting up a good fight was taking a heavy beating. There were several hull breaches and decks 2-4 were unstable from plasma radiation.

"Come on Tanner, I don't know what you are doing, but hurry up."

(Back in the Hanger)

"I don't care about your men Human, we need to leave." Hasth growled at Tanner who stood his ground against the Warlord.

"We are waiting for them Hasth."

"Every second we waste here, those Aliens are tearing your brothers ship apart, and if we continue to wait we will all die and these people whom you wasted time rescuing are going to end up right back where they were."

"It sounds more like your afraid of dying Hasth."

"Your right, I have no intent on dying, not before I dance on Barker grave."

"That'll happen in hell Lizard, Now this is my mission and if you don't shut up and take orders I will throw you off this transport myself and leave you here at the shroomies and bluegills mercy."

Hasth stared intently at Tanner and seemed ready to say more when a loud yell pierced the air.

"CAPTAIN."

Everyone turned to see both Sarkin and Bull Dog running at full speed towards them, and behind them were Shroomies, with a flank of bluegills following after them.

"START THE TRANSPORT." Bull Dog yelled , as he looked over his shoulder and shot his phaser.

Tanner pulled out his own Phaser and started firing at the Aliens to give his men cover fire while Hasth yelled the order "get the ramp up."

The ramp slowly started to rise, and Tanner jumped up on it. And stared at his two officers who were 15 feet away, "COME ON." He yelled as he held out his hand.

Sarkin was the first to jump on, taking a long leap and landing inside the hatch, however McCray was still running.

"COME ON OLD MAN, JUMP." The Captain yelled, the ramp was almost up.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD DAMNIT." Bull Dog yelled and he jumped out, barely landing on the ramp and nearly fell backward but Tanner pulled him in just as it closed up and the door slide shut.

The shroomies started clicking angrily as they began firing their weapons at the sealed hatch.

Sarkin ran up the cockpit where Kelly was sitting. "Take us out of here now, this whole station is about to explode."

Kelly, upon hearing that, immediately brought the ship off the surface of the station and the got into communication with theHoliday. "Captain Frame, we have everyone, however we need to go to warp now. This whole station is about to blow."

"This is the Captain I read you, lets get the hell out of here."

Kellys ship was the first to go to Warp, barreling through Space.

But The Holiday stayed behind for a moment longer and David sent one final message to the station. "Burn hell you bastards." He then spun to helm and shouted "WARP NOW."

The very moment they hit warp the Station exploded, starting from the Engine room and move outward, filling everything with a type of purple fire. The shroomy ships that had been engaged in battle with theHolidaytried to get away from the blast. However they could not escape its radius and were engulfed in the flames, their ships exploding. The explosion lasted for several minutes. And when it was over, little particles of the black metal glittered in the empty space...nothing remained of the evil station, inhabited by the mysterious alliance of the Xenomorphs and Bluegills.

(Meanwhile atNew Harmony)

"And finally would the ambassador of the Federation step forward to sign this document." The Official said as he looked at T'kah.

The boy looked up, having been the last Ambassador to sign he had sort of dozed off for a moment, wondering his the Counselor and everyone else who had gone the mission was alright.

The signing of the treaty had gone very well. In the end everyone had signed it, although none had been more eager then Chimba, when his name had been called he nearly ran up the platform and placed his signature on the treaty PADD. And now it was T'kah's turn.

He got up from his seat, and looked towards his fellow crewmembers who had been invited to come. Admiral Barker stood there with his hands behind his back and Commander Covaks at his side. The old Cowboy gave the Vulcan a nod.

T'kah ascended the steps and then when he reached the table where the treaty was he turned and looked at all the Guests. "Um as the Ambassador for the United Federation of Planet, It is my honor to announce that this treaty is hereby ratified. He then placed his genetic scan on the treaty and it flash green, signifying it was now official. And while everyone clapped T'kah stood there and added "And may we all…Live Long and Prosper." He said as he gave the Vulcan salute to the other Ambassadors.

Then another officer came up behind Barker and whispered something to the Admirals ear, and when he did the old man turned and walked out of the assembly hall in a hurry with Kelsey following behind him.

They arrived outside, the treaty signing had been taking place inside the large white marble statehouse of the New Harmony Capital. The sun was shining brightly and walking up the steps was the entire away team and all of the surviving crew members from the fleet.

David had his arm around his brother "And once again, I save my little brothers life." He said with a laugh.

Tanner rolled his eyes "Yea you keep telling yourself that when we all know that it was me who saved you."

Rami was yelling at Sarkin, "You are dumbest Vulcan I have ever known. How could you even think about doing something like that alone?"

"I was not alone I had Mr. McCray with me."

"Stop calling me Mr. McCray, its makes me sound like im old."

Barker moved down the steps as quickly as he could and met with both Frame brothers and greeted them warmly. "Well the two of you look like hell?"

"Do we ever look any different?" Tanner asked sarcastically and then became serious "We were able to rescue a good portion of the crew, however most them had been taken…Admiral, the Shoomies are in league with Bluegills."

That took the Admiral back a bit "Bluegills, I thought they were wiped out after their attempt to take over Bajor."

"Their back sir, and more dangerous then ever." David said.

Barker thought about this and nodded "Right, well we shall send our report to Starfleet Command. But for now…I think these people could use a little rest don't you."

Both brothers smiled and nodded as they walked up the steps as did everyone else, save for two people.

Amen and Hasth stood there, and Barker stared down at the two of them.

"Well Barker, an interesting event this turned out to be." Hasth said as he gave a fanged grin to the Admiral.

"Indeed Hasth, whats more surprising is I did not bring my Phaser to shoot you."

This caused the warlord to laugh, "Oh Barker, my greatest enemy, we both know that our final battle will not be with phasers. One day Barker we will meet, no armies, no weapons, just you and I, we will fight and I will crush you and when I finally mount your skull on my wall I will finally become a true god."

Barker shook his head "Your as insane as ever Hasth. And if there is a god in this galaxy your not one of them," The old Texan started coughing.

"You should get that cough treated soon Admiral." Amen said with a slight chuckle.

"Until Next time Admiral." Hasth said as he press the teleporter device on his wrist and both he and Amen vanished in a haze of red energy.

Gregory Barker stood there for a moment staring up at the sky, and then a small smile formed on his own face. "Until next time your old monster." He then turned around and began walking up the steps himself, to rejoin the others.

(Somewhere deep in the depths of space)

"Our station destroyed, so many valuable hosts gone in an instance." Hissed a childlike voice.

"The Spawnmother is must angry with us…punishment will follow." Cried a womans voice.

"We might be punished now, however, we shall emerge victorious, the universe will be soon be unified under the rule of the All and become part of the One….they will all fall every single one of them, starting with the ones who caused this…the Frames shall all die"


	25. Episode 6

Stardate 190020.2

"Thing of Beauty isn't it?" asked Barker as he looked up at the morning sky.

The sun shimmered a bright red as it slowly rose into the sky behind a small rural town at the bottom of the mountain where Barker, Frame, Rami, and Sarkin currently. The four were sitting in a small tight circle around a roaring campfire which had a frame built over top of it to support the frying pan and large pot that Barker had been tending to for the last several minutes. Behind the four were four separate old fashion Wild West era tents which matched their current attire.

"That it is." smiled Frame as he took a deep breath of the smell of the cooking food.  
"This is an interesting Holodeck program Admiral, but I do agree that it is a visually stimulating recreation of Earth's history." nodded Sarkin.  
"Not the view boy." smiled Barker.  
"Pardon?" asked Sarkin.  
"The beauty comes from the feeling, the experience, not a few fancy tricks from a computer. Fresh morning summer air, camping out in the wild for a night, cooking your own victuals over an open fire, close friends by your side, and no damned gizmos and gadgets to take away from the moment. Just you and the wide open plains, it reminds me almost of when I was a boy." continued Barker.  
"An interesting statement, however Admiral as a Vulcan I do not experience such emotions. And despite appearing as nature is not the Holodeck which we sit in right now a gizmo as you call it?" asked Sarkin.  
"Oh shut up Counselor and enjoy the damn sunrise." said Rami as she looked over her fellow crewmates.  
"I was not trying to imply that I was not enjoying the setting, I was merely stating that it was interesting how humans draw emotional responses and experiences within an area of holograms." replied Sarkin.  
"I think it's a matter of relaxing and allowing yourself to forget or at least not to think about the fact that you're in a room of holographic imagery." said Frame.  
"It's called pretending, try it sometime if your species can." added Rami with a small chuckle.  
"Vulcans are capable of imagination Miss Yleks, I will endeavor to exercise it while we remain in this simulation." replied Sarkin.

Barker chuckled as the crew talked amongst themselves as he removed his hat and leaned in over the pans over the fire. Barker took a deep breath, sampling the scent of the food as he visually inspected the cooking food. Barker grabbed an old metal fork and pressed it down onto one of the items in the pan before releasing a prideful breath.

"Alright everyone, quit your jawing and dig in." smiled Barker.  
"Wonderful, thanks Barker. So what's for breakfast?" asked Frame as he grabbed the stacks of old fashion plates and handed them out to the others.  
"We've got, Syrup of Squill and Groatcakes, my homemade sausage cakes made from my great grandmother's recipe god rest her soul, some bacon and eggs, hash browns, and some Gespar freshly picked from hydroponics garden. To drink I squeezed some fresh orange juice before you all woke up and boiled some Vulcan spice tea." said Barker as he prepared his plate.  
"It looks wonderful Admiral." smiled Rami as she dished herself up several Groatcakes.  
"Well Chef Gaa ain't the only one on board who can cook." chuckled Barker, a small cough escaping him.

Barker reached beside him and picked up the old tin tea kettle and poured himself and Sarkin a cup of the Vulcan Spice Tea. Tanner and Rami removed their cowboy hats from as they prepared their plates and dug in. Sarkin, who had chosen not to wear a hat, took a moment to straighten his hair and professionalize his appearance before respectfully taking the glass of tea.

"Admiral, if I didn't know better I'd say you grew up on Bajor." said Rami as she savored the Groatcakes topped with Syrup of Squill.  
"Agreed, but I'm going to have to snag that sausage cake recipe from you." smirked Frame as he finished one of his two cakes.  
"It's a shame you only eat fruits, mud, and tea Counselor. I think even you'd enjoy this." said Rami as she continued to clean her plate.  
"Your sarcasm is noted. However I was intending on sampling one of the pastries you were enjoying." said Sarkin.  
"Thank you Admiral, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble." said Rami as the old man handed her a glass of OJ.  
"Bull hockey, you two are going off on an away mission so you might as well enjoy the comforts of home while you can. I've made it a tradition ever since my first command to treat the crew to a night of relaxation and camping before they go off on a possibly dangerous mission. You two be careful on Vulcan, this whole Restoration thing has me on edge and worried for you. I want you both to be careful until you're safely back on board the Grace." said Barker.  
"This was very thoughtful of you Admiral, and allow me to set your mind at rest. S'val would not risk giving himself away by acting hostile towards us while he is under investigation. I am also sure that Rami and I are more than capable of handling a situation should one arise." bowed Sarkin as he reached for one of the Groatcakes.  
"Just be careful alright you two? That's an order." said Frame.  
"Yes sir." nodded Rami.

The four sat for several more moments as the sun rose until they finished the breakfast Barker had prepared and exited the Holodeck. Within minutes the officers were back in their uniforms, showed, and ready for duty. As the Espial Grace sailed toward home and Barker and Frame headed toward the Bridge, Rami and Sarkin entered one of the All Purpose Shuttles in hanger and departed the Grace.

"Did you have a pleasant night Captain?" purred L'Ann as Frame and Barker entered the Bridge.  
"I did, thank you for asking Doctor." smiled Frame as he took his seat.  
"Captain, we're nearing Earth Orbital Starbase. ETA I 1 hour at our current speed." called Bull Dog as he looked up from the Security Station.  
"Steady as she goes Helmsman, Mr. McCray transmit our clearance codes to the escort fleet and alert me when they respond." ordered Frame.  
"Aye sir." saluted Bull Dog.  
"Captain, sensors show another Starfleet vessel returning to Starbase 1. It looks to be an outdated Miranda-Class starship." called Kym'sia.  
"Can you ID it? I was not aware that the Starfleet Museum was doing a tour today." said Frame.  
"No Sir, sensors identify the ship as still being in active service. USS DeLorean." replied Kym'sia as the six refit Galaxy Class cruisers making up the Escort fleet grew nearer.

"Lock phasers and fire!"

"No effect, First Konari" Yelled the Tactical Officer over the whoop of the red alert alarm and the burning and crackling from the innumerable amounts of damage that littered the bridge. "Our weapons are not powerful enough".

"Imirrhlhhse!" Cried the First Officer, desperately gripping at the Mission Opps console, green blood leaking from a nasty gash along his face. "We're finished!"

"Your display of fatalism is pointless Commander" Stated the Vulcan Doctor blandly. He was busy at auxiliary controls, desperately trying to use the structural integrity fields to hold the ship together… Not that it showed on his gaunt, pale, angular face.

"Goddamnit Hisol, I told you to get to sickbay!" The Commander roared. He had nothing but contempt for the Doctor, who held him in equal distain… and possibly more.

"That would be pointless if 'We're finished', Commander O'Connell".

"STOP BICKERING AND GIVE ME OPTIONS OR I'LL HAVE YOU RELIEVED OF DUTY!" Bellowed the Captain, silencing the arguing First and Second officers. The Betazoid woman, her face smeared with battle-grime, her long ginger hair matted with sweat, gripped the arms of her chair as the ship was rocked by another round of explosions as the attacking ship made another strafing run.

They'd come out of nowhere, refused to answer hails, scanned them… Then they'd gone apeshit, opening fire before the DeLorean had had any chance to evade. Impulse and Warp Drive were dead, life support on decks 3 to 5 was failing, Shields were down to 24%, and structural integrity was effectively screwed. Burris and Jiron were dashing about the ship, trying to mend systems faster than they kept breaking… But it was a loosing battle and they knew it. And Millennia knew it too. She had to think of a way out of this… "Jack, Jill, Options!"

The two Bynars gargled their dial-up language at one another.

"The enemy ship…" Began Jack.  
"…Is superior to ours…" Continued Jill.  
"…In all respects. We can…"  
"…Computate no strategy for escape".

"Well thank you for that!" Xeros hollered over. With the stabilisers off, the Joined-Trill Conn Officer was having to hold the ship steady manually… and it was certainly taxing his patience!

"Well, do you have any ideas then, Lieutenant?" Millennia snapped. Forget Xeros, everyone's tempers were frayed!

"…No Ma'am". He replied shamefacedly.

"Elena?" Millennia looked to her science officer. The Elaysian turned to respond… But was silenced as her science console exploded. Hisol shot over but it was too late; the blast had caught her full on one side of the face, knocking her clear of her wheelchair. Despite the carnage and debris littering the bridge, Hisol scanned her like he was conducting an orchestra, and deftly applied the dermal regenerator. Millennia almost ran over to help, when Hisol beckoned her to stay back. "She will be fine".

"6, any Jem'Hadar tricks up your sleeve?"

"Negative, First Konari" He stated, as the ship was rocked by another series of explosions. "Shields are down to 3%. We cannot survive another barrage"

"Return fire!" Millennia cried. She was not going to loose her first command to some unidentified raider!

"Unable to, First. Our weapons systems have failed". 6 stated in a perfect tone of Jem'Hadar efficiency. Through the shattered screen, they saw their attacker, a dark dart-like ship, swing through space on a wide arc, ready to make that one final attack run…

"Engines? Can we get out of here?"

"What with the Warp Drive and Impulse ofli…." Xeros's tense face suddenly took on his usual expression of almost-suicidal mania. "Captain, I've got a way out of this… but it may destroy the ship! Your permission?"

"Was Shinzon a bald bastard? YES!" Hollered Rylov as several more consoles exploded. Millennia, lacking any other reasonable way out of their current situation, nodded. "What d'you have in mind?"

Xeros grinned. "Vaughn Manoeuvre".

"It is impossible to perform the Vaughn Manoeuvre without a functioning warp…" Began 6 blandly, but Xeros cut him off.

"Who says we can't use the Quantum Fold Drive? It produces its own field similar to a warp bubble, it's basically the same thing!"

"Because using the Drive alone would rip the ship apart!" Yelled someone, but the point was rendered academically mute as they saw the attacking ship complete its arc, ready to make the final run. Against her better Judgement, Millennia gave the word.

Xeros leapt to it. "Jack, plot the exact perimeter of our Fold Drive field, and tell me when that ship hits the boundary! Jill, redirect all spare main power to the Drive, and all auxiliary to shields and structural integrity! Everyone else, hang onto your reproductive organs… or the console in your case, 6, and prey I know what I'm doing!"

"Prey he knows what he's doing?" Rylov hissed to Millennia. "Oh great, we're screwed!"

"Lieutenant Xeros, the…" Jack started.  
"…Enemy ship is 64,…" Continued Jill.  
"…102.45 Kilometres away. It will hit our…"  
"…Quantum Fold Drive field edge in precisely 21 seconds".

"Brilliant! Computer, key in target vectors for "Quantum Fold Drive jump, Fold Drive Factor 1.2, Target vector 335 mark 207. Engage on my command!"

"Acknowledged" Chirped the computer, its voice muted by all the alarms and explosions rocking the ship.

"12 seconds, Lieutenant".

"Imzadi". Rylov thought, teasing at the delicate bond between him and his captain. "I…"

"I know Imzadi, I know". Millennia thought back, a delicate smile forming on her face.

"5 seconds… 4…"

Xeros bent over his console, eyes downward. For a brief moment, his face clouded, and he looked every bit as old as his Symbiont.

"Misan…" He whispered mournfully. "I'll be with you soon".

"…3…2…1…"

Exactly as the countdown reached its zenith, Xeros reared his head, his good humour restored, and roared defiantly "NOW!"

Viewing a starship entering warp velocity is an incredible sight; with the flash of the nacelles, the craft shoots away at impossible speeds, the body seemingly stretching as the rear end of the ship struggles to keep up with the front… and that final flash, like a shining new star…

A ship entering Quantum Fold velocities is much, much different. A shimmering translucent field explodes from the ship in a picosecond; so fast that it simply blinks into existence, its oscillating purple essence glistening like a field of dewdrop-coated grass caught under as spotlight. At almost immediately the same time, inside the explosion, came an implosion, so that within the picosecond as the explosion occurs, everything within it is crushed down to an infinitesimally small mathematical point, just winking out of existence, as the shimmering field dissipates. The entire phenomenon is powerfully sublime, but incredibly brief.

This field, like a warp bubble, is incredibly sensitive to disturbances… like a starship penetrating the edge. Any disturbance could easily tear the ship generating the field apart… just like it could tear any ship penetrating the field, half in real space-time, half inside an artificial fold singularity...

The attacking ship never stood a chance. As the DeLorean flickered out of existence, their front half was dragged with them, ripped from the rest of the ship like the peel from an orange… And, lacking the necessary shield modulation and structural materials, was crushed beyond recognition. The rear, now lacking a bridge or any other control centres, detonated with a sickly-green blast of plasma and energy…

…And in a small, dull patch of Alpha Quadrant space, a shimmering purple field expanded rapidly, and the DeLorean re-entered space. Before, it had been damaged, bruised, battered, leaking drive plasma, limping through space… now, it's nacelles and parts of the hull were wreathed in plasma fire, spiralling wildly as the excess momentum hurled it like a limp rag on a stormy sea.

Inside was even worse. The bridge was in turmoil, consoles popping like Christmas lights when struck by lightning, people falling around as the ship whirled around. Xeros was stood by his console, gripping tightly as he thumbed buttons, desperately trying to steady the ship. Eventually, he succeeded, and the whirling became a steady glide as it drifted.

Millennia felt hot breath on her face. Realising she was lying on her back, she opened her jet black eyes to find a pair of icy blue ones staring back at her, inches from her face.

"Am I in Vorta Vor?" Rylov whispered drowsily. He'd fallen on top of her when the ship had entered Quantum warp.

"Please Rylov, you know that you'd never get into heaven!" She whispered back sweetly.

"Neither would you!" He retorted as he righted himself. Extending his hand, she accepted, and he pulled her to his feet.

Glancing around, she could see that, despite the state of the place, there were relatively few casualties on the bridge. "Nice one Darius, I think we made it!"

"Thank you Ma'am!" Xeros grinned wolfishly. "Maybe they'll call this version The Xeros Manoeuvre!"

"If Burris can fix this ship… maybe. If not…" Millennia's look made him cower. If he lost her first command… well, he'd be screwed… And not in a good way! Millennia turned to Rylov. "You've got the bridge Commander. Have all damage assessment reports piped to my ready room, and send Burris up when he isn't busy" She announced as she left. She'd do little good to them on the bridge at the moment… but once she'd had time to assess and think… Then she'd be able to plot their next move.

After 20 minutes of reading, Millennia was relieved to see that the damage wasn't as severe as she'd thought. Apart from some structural deformations, an endless amount of consoles that needed replacing and a Warp Core that needed some serious TLC, the ship was mostly fine… nothing a week or so at a starbase couldn't fix. Thankfully, despite means of propulsion except manoeuvring thrusters (what with impulse and warp being offline due to damage, and the fold drive having overheated when it'd been used… and damn near come close to tearing the ship apart with it!), Xeros's original course was ensuring they were drifting vaguely towards Starbase One. Sighing, she put down the PADD she was reading, and rose, eager to get something to drink… Perhaps her favourite fruit smoothie?...

The door opened as Commander O'Connell stepped through; Millennia had neglected to lock the door. This he swiftly did, and before she could protest, he grabbed her, his lips clumsily locking with hers, his hands moving up her shoulders and fingering through her flowing ginger hair…

"Commander!" She hissed, pushing him away gently. "We're still on duty!"

"Imzadi" He moaned plaintively, pulling her back into his arms. "We nearly died back there!" His hand encircled the back of her head, tinting her head upwards so her upper lip lightly brushed against his chin. "Doesn't that entitle a slight relaxation of our rule?"

"No it doesn't". She stepped back, out of his grasp. "We're in Starfleet; the DeLorean's mission'll have us charting new, possibly dangerous ground every single day. If we keep celebrating every single survival, people would start to notice…"

Rylov sighed and turned away… when forceful hands turned his head back and forceful lips invaded his own. "And I don't want anybody to notice us… I just want you…" Her soft fingers roughly pushed through his hair, brushing the tips of his pointed ears. "…All to myself".

"Mmm…." His smile warmed as their lips parted. "Didn't you just contradict yourself?"

"Of course not" Stepping backward, his back lightly hit the wall, and he ended up gently sandwiched between the hardness of the wall and the softness of his Imzadi.

"Are you sure?" He teased, his arms encircling her back, and gently sliding down.

"Of course!" She tapped him on the nose, her teeth playfully biting on his lower lip. "I'm Captain… I'm never wrong!" They kissed again, his hands passing her waist, hers sliding down to his collar… And the door chimed. Immediately, they separated, adjusting their uniforms and hair. "Duty calls" She sighed.

"Isn't that always your excuse?" He teased jokingly. She stuck her tongue out at him in retort, and acknowledged.

Hisol marched in, walking in his usual stuff Vulcan manner. Behind him, L.t. Commander Jackson stomped in, stooping as he tried to fit his borg-enhanced frame through the door, accompanied by his ever nervous assistant Ensign Jiron, who was nervously fiddling with his earring.

"Your report Mr Jackson" Millennia asked… And noticed he was bleeding copiously from a wound on his chest. "Hisol, why…"

"He refused to allow me to, Captain". Replied the Vulcan.

"I don't need none of yer fancy medicine bullshit, Commander!" Burris retorted to Hisol. The damage to his beloved ship was making his usual caustic mood excessively worse. "Ma nana-probes'll take care of it".

"You are not invulnerable, L.t. Commander". Hisol stated.

"What the hell d'you know 'bout it, Vulcan? I'm mostly Borg; I got Daniel Jackson immunity!"

"A relative?" Hisol queried, not getting the reference.

"Gentlemen!" Millennia soothed.

"Sorry Cap'n. Well, everything's buggered up, but nuttin' I can't fix, given time… An' a decent assistant!"

"Oi!" Jiron protested.

"Shut it, Crusher! The main problem I have is with that infernal witchcraft Quantum Fold horsecrap!"

"You still can't figure it out?" Rylov queried. Jackson snarled to himself, thumping the wall in frustration.

"I ain't stupid Commander! I could repair the plasma injectors in ma sleep! It's just… Argh!" Another blow hit the wall. "Those engineerin' bastards at the corps pull the ship in without so much as a by your leave, and fit the damn thing without tellin' me how it works! Warp drive's ma territory, not this Fold nonsense!" He mused. "If I could get a feel of a proper one, perhaps…"

"No chance!" Jiron moaned. "Apart from those outfitted to the other First Exploratory Fleet vessels, which are all far too old to have them fitted properly, the only decent ones are in the new Universe-class ships… And they're all off in other galaxies!"

"Well, do what you can". Millennia smiled. "We should be nearing Starbase One soon". Her smile widened as she heard Jackson mutter something about those "Incompetent Starbase One tossers"… "Hisol, casualties?"

"Negligible. 69 crew members reported a few minor injuries, scrapes, bruises and the like. 14 others had more serious injuries, but they shall return to operational efficiency in due course".

"And… Elena?" Millennia queried. They'd brought aboard some debris from the alien ship, and Millennia needed her Chief Science Officer back.

"L.t. Commander Willow is… Recovering".

"A pause, Hisol?" Rylov niggled. He enjoyed teasing the insufferable doctor, full aware Hisol couldn't stand him, a Romulan superior officer.

"The damage to her was repaired easily, Commander" Hisol replied, an almost-unnoticeable angry strain on his normally stiff tones. "However, she had several deep lacerations from shards of console panel embedded in her skin… And the equipment provided by Starfleet Medical is… Insufficient. I require access to a more advance facility".

"Substandard equipment, untrained staff…" Jiron grumbled. "Am I the only one who thinks we weren't prepared for this?"

"No Ensign". Rylov agreed. "Well, I don't see what we can do until we reach…"

"Bridge to First Millennia" Millennia's combadge chimed. She grinned: the only order Lieutenant 6 had ever broken was his refusal to address her as 'Captain'. "Go ahead Lieutenant"

"Long range sensors have just been brought online, and a convoy of Starfleet vessels has been detected. Their trajectory will intercept with the DeLorean in 30 minutes at their current high-warp velocity".

"Acknowledged". Millennia deactivated her combadge. "Well, let's go greet our guests!"

"Report!" Millennia commanded as she sat in her chair. The bridge seemed a lot less cluttered with debris, but the battle-damage was still evident.

"The convoy consists of 6 Galaxy-X…" Began Jack.  
"…Class heavy cruisers- The USS F. Scott…" Continued Jill.  
"… Fitzgerald, The USS Reed, The…"  
"…USS Reyf, The USS Martok and…"  
"…The USS Dreadnaught. They are…"  
"…Escorting the USS Espial Grace, a…"  
"…Universe-class Starship".

"God, don't y'all get a headache from these two?" Quipped Jackson. "…Wait a sec, UNIVERSE class?" Jackson almost had a fit. "Cap'n, if I could talk to their engineers…"

"I completely agree, Mr Jackson. Hisol, would a Universe-class sickbay have the equipment you need?"

"It would be… adequate" Hisol conceded.

"Great!" Rylov grinned. "And I bet their repair crews'll get us up and running in half the time Starbase One could! Plus, their recreation facilities are top-notch!"

"Pfff!" Xeros scoffed.

"You don't like the latest pride of Starfleet, Lieutenant?" Millennia queried.

"I just think it's a bit ironic they put the word 'Grace' in the name of a ship so oversized and bloated that it probably gets followed everywhere by a tuba!" Holding his arms out to his sides, he mimed a waddle, making a jaunty tuba marching tune with his mouth.

"That's enough Lieutenant" Millennia laughed. Everyone else (excluding 6 and Hisol… of course!) was in similar fits of mirth… Even Jack and Jill. Listening to two Bynars laugh was a disconcerting experience, one starting it… the other finishing. They chirped amongst themselves as a small alert came from their panel.

"Captain, we are within…" Began Jack.  
"…Hailing range of the USS Espial Grace". Finished Jill.

"Excellent!". Millennia stood up, her hands clasped behind her back. "Hail them!"

In his dreams Sarkin was a young again, twelve years old. He was alone in the desert, performing the ritual coming of age for Vulcan males. He had to survive out here alone for one month. With nothing but the cloths on his back and the traditional Vulcan blade which he kept across his lap as he sat on a large rock, meditating.

Sweat dripped from his face as the hot sun blared down upon him, his eyes were open as he stared intently out into the desert. He had been living on nothing but cactus juice and sand beetles for the past month. He had many opportunities to eat meat; however he did not, mainly because blood would attract wild Sehlats.

The purpose of his meditation was to have a vision of some kind. He sought type of mental epiphany that would allow him to see things that he not noticed before. It was his twentieth day of his ritual when it happened. Through the haze of the heat and blowing sand Sarkin saw a being approach. He did not rise or draw his blade at the thought it might be a predator, because the being made no sound.

Sarkin continued to stare intently as the being approached, and only when it was standing in front of him did he see what it truly was.

It was Rami Yleks.

"Hey Goblin boy wake up." Rami said as she nudged the Counselor.

Sarkins eyes immediately snapped open and he turned his head and stared at the security chief, almost in a total fluid motion. "Is there an issue, Lt. Commander?" He asked, his voice as stoic as ever.

"Noooo, It's just you kinda dozed off there I was checking to make sure you were ok."

"I am in perfect health; I am merely preparing my mind for the events that are to come." Sarkin said as he began looking at the monitor, not wishing to share the events of his dream with the Bajoran.

"Yea, this is an important mission from what the Admiral has told us." Rami answered.

Their mission, relayed from Starfleet Command through Admiral Barker was to expose the Vulcan Restoration. Sarkin, being a former high level player would arrive on Vulcan and perform a deep investigation to expose who else was involved in this criminal act. And once all of the evidence had been brought into light, Rami, acting as the official Starfleet Security representative would arrest S'val and all of his cohorts. An act Rami relished greatly.

"Your Administrator is going to pay dearly for what he did; he opened the door for the Cardassians to take Bajor. How the hell could you serve such a person?"

"The same reason you worship non-corporal beings as gods. Loyalty, I was the solider and he was the superior officer."

"And you just went blindly along with whatever he said because it was 'logical' at the time?

Sarkin turned his attention away from the monitor and looked back at Rami "Commander I-" Suddenly Sarkin stopped talking, his mouth was open slightly and his eyes were focused on Rami but it was just like before, he zoned out.

"Hey Sarkin, you alright?" She asked as she snapped her fingers under his nose.

Suddenly Sarkin blinked his eyes.

"Counselor, are you sure your all right, you just zone out again." Rami said as she stared at the Vulcan, as if he was about to vomit on her something.

Sarkin after a moment of silence suddenly stood up, "If you will excuse me Lt. Commander I must be overly tired, the Admirals 'camp-out' is a possible cause." He said as he walked back to the cabin area.

Rami watched the Counselor walk back and shut the door. She then shrugged and turned back to the consol, "Weird Vulcan."

Meanwhile back in the cabin area, which was just a small space with two cots, two lockers, a single replicator, and medical computer, that could diagnose injuries and provide the proper medicine or injections needed to treat them. Sarkin looking over his shoulder to make sure Rami was not going to enter, walked over to the Medical scanner and tapped the screen. "Computer, prepare to perform a blood chemical check, species Vulcan." He said as he drew back the sleeve of his light brown shirt.

"Prepared, please place arm on scanning area." The Computer asked.

Sarkin did so, placing his arm on down on the pad as an orange line of light ran down his arm. When that was done the computer spoke again "Scan is complete, one moment please."

The Counselor withdrew his arm and pushed his sleeve back down. a moment later the results of the scan were posted on the monitor as Sarkin began to read it. With ever line his brow raised slightly. When he finished reading he stood there silently. The news the scan had shown confirmed his suspicion, and how to proceed was a simple matter.

"Computer, prepare five vials of concentrated Serotonin that ready for injection in small case. And also delete the scan that was just preformed and the results from it." Sarkin told the computer, his voice as low and serious as it always is.

"Vials ready and previous scan deleted from records." The Computer said as a small black case appeared on the replicator pad.

Sarkin took the case and looked inside, five glass vials filled with an amber colored liquid. Each glass vial was incased in an injector with a small needle that allowed for injection through the neck. Sarkin withdrew one of the vials and pressed it against the side of his neck, the needle entered through his skin and there was short, low hissing sound as the amber liquid drained from the vial.

When that was finished Sarkin placed the empty vial back in the case, and after sealing it up place it inside the pocket of his pants. The very moment he did, the entire runabout shook violently.

Sarkin moved quickly, opening the door he caught a quick glimpse of a ship flying overhead of them. "What has happened Commander?" Sarkin asked as he took his seat next to her.

"We are being attacked; an unknown ships just dropped out of warp and started attacking us."

It was then that the Runabout shook again and Rami cursed under her breath. It was then that the ship came in front of them again, it was a was a triangular shape, with two phaser cannons located right underneath it, Sarkin immediately recognized it. "It's a V-1 Stinger." He said.

"What?" Rami said, having never heard of the design before.

The Stinger fired its phaser, two beams of red energy shot out heading towards them. Rami pulled up avoiding the blast, barely, these pilots were nearly as good as she was.

"That its, they want to play like that, fine." She said as she charged up the runabouts weapons.

"No, Commander, hail them." Sarkin said, causing Rami to pause.

"I already tried they did not respond." She said.

"Now they might." Sarkin said as he activated the communications "This is Commander Sarkin of the Vulcan High Command, Cease fire immediately." He ordered.

Suddenly there seemed to be a lull in the fighting, however the ship weapons were still locked onto the Runabout. Suddenly an image appeared on the communications screen. A female Vulcan dressed in a black uniform.

Rami's eyes widened, they were being attacked by Vulcans!

The female bowed her head to Sarkin before she spoke "Sir, forgive me however by order of Supreme Commander Sakonna of the Vulcan Defense Force, you are to be executed for your crimes against Vulcan."

"What crimes? Has this attack been authorized by Administrator S'val?" Sarkin asked the Officer, while he motioned with his hand for Rami to prepare to fire.

"As I said sir, this attack has been ordered by Commander Sakonna." The female officer said and the screen went blank.

Rami fired the phaser at that moment, it caught the Vulcan ship right in its left phaser, with that attack the ship immediately came at the Runabout, most likely for another quick overhead attack, but Rami would not allow it, she punched the ship into high gear, moving at the oncoming Vulcan ship with full speed.

"Counselor, you seem to know about these ships, where are they most vulnerable?" She asked, as she was focused on the screen, it was a game of chicken, who was gonna blink first.

"They are most vulnerable at the bottom of the bottom of the hull, dead center right underneath the engine. These were meant to be medium range attack ships, however as far as I know these are the first field tests." Sarkin explained.

"Bottom of the hull dead center, got it." Rami said as she increased their impulse slightly. "Come on you pointy eared hobgoblins lets see what you got." She said with a smile on her face.

They were very close to each other and just as it looked like they were about to touch, Rami suddenly dropped them down beneath the Vulcan ship and she fired the weapons hitting the Vulcan ship right in the hull, hitting an disabling its small warp drive, the ship hung there in space.

Rami began to power up their own Warp drive. "Forget the Investigation Counselor, we now have proof of a full fledged attack. I am getting us to Federation Outpost." She said as she entered the coordinates and prepared to go into warp.

Suddenly the Stinger, using its impulse power it turned and then fired its remaining phaser cannon at the Runabout just as it went into warp. The Runabout vanished leaving the single Vulcan ship alone in space.

(Meanwhile aboard the Vulcan Starship T'Mira)

Sakonna sat at her desk, awaiting results.

She was risking a great deal with this attack. If the Administrator found out that she had ordered the strike against Sarkin then it would cost not only her commission, but her life.

However she would not allow her brother to stop the Restoration. He knew far to many secrets, important secrets that even she had not been told of. And he did arrive on Vulcan to begin an investigation in the Administrators absence, then he could possibly destroy everything.

Sakonna, despite her Vulcan Stoicism, loathed her brother. Sarkin had always been the preferred child, the only Son. The military prodigy, the youngest Vulcan to ever achieve the rank of Fleet Commander, and even more, the right hand of the Administrator.

And she had always been second when compared to her brother, even after Sarkin had left to become a Counselor aboard the human ship, she was still nothing more then the strong 'left' hand of S'val, always carrying off his orders and making sure the Restoration remained secret, and yet she knew he was always noting that how Sarkin could have preformed the actions more efficiently.

But she would end it, she would do what should have been done months ago. Had the Federation Doctor allowed her to take Sarkin….it was pointless on focus on past events.

Suddenly the light began to blink on her consol, she had a communication. She pressed a key and suddenly an image appeared of the Female Vulcan Lt. who had been sent after Sarkin.

"Lt. What is the status of your mission."

"Failure, the Federation Runabout although heavily damaged escaped into warp, and I was unable to follow, my ships warp engine was destroyed in the attack." The officer said.

Sakonna raised a brow.

Commander, when can I expect a rescue team to retrieve me?" The Lt asked.

Sakonna did not answer; instead she cut off the transmission and pulled up a command code on her computer screen. Only she, the Administrator, and several others knew that each newly designed Vulcan ship meant for Restoration use, was equipped with explosives, so that way in case any were stolen by an enemy, all one had to do was input the ship number and a special code and it would explode.

Sakonna typed in the surviving ships number, and then the code, and finally hit input. The ship was gone, and with it all evidence that she had planned the attack. No one would ever know about this.

Only her older brother, Sarkin remained, however he would not be around much longer.

The Rintula System was an unclaimed system with a single yellow sun; it had one habitable M class planet, nicknamed by explorers as 'The Rock' because it was. The planet was thick with dense forests filled with fierce predators; there were no oceans, merely large fresh water lakes. And Mountains there were many mountains, some that dwarfed Earth Everest.

And it was on this planet that the Federation Runabout which had been carrying Lt. Commander Rami Yleks and Counselor Sarkin had crashed on.

When that Phase blast hit them, it did a bit of damage this time. It destroyed navigation and life-support. They were forced out of Warp prematurely. Arriving in the system and seeing that 'The Rock' was the only breathable planet, Rami was about to pull an emergency landing. Both she and Sarkin strapped into their seats and Rami used routed all power into the forward shields because it was going to be a rough landing.

They entered the planets atmosphere, and the runabout was immediately surrounded by flames as they started to but up. They could both feel the intense heat, Sarkin did not respond to it, save for the sweat that was dripping down from the side of his face and Rami she was swearing and praying at the same time while she struggled to fly the runabout in a way that did not kill them both before they even hit the ground.

The Runabout had broken through the thick atmosphere and headed for the forest, its landing gear inoperable, the runabout tore through the tree line breaking branches and tree limbs before it crashed violently into the ground, making a small crater as it landed at an angle.

They ship was smoking slightly, however do the cold temperature of the planet at the moment the metal was rapidly cooling. The metal was battered and dented, with phaser marks in the back and atmospheric burns all over.

The viewport glass was shattered and the hatchway was ajar, inside most the systems were damaged, a few of them sparked. And sitting strapped in their seats were the two occupants

Rami, with her body leaning back against the chair unmoving, and a trickle of blood running down the side of her face from a small cut on her head, gave a small cough; she was alive.

Sarkin, with part of his strap broken had been tossed slightly from his seat and he slouched over the consol, but his mouth open and closed slightly, he too had survived the crash.

Both of them were alive, and at the moment stranded on an uninhabited world.

Stardate 190020.2

"Admiral's log supplemental, I'd like to note by request of some of the Engineers back in Starfleet Command that the Grace arrived ahead of schedule with no problems to speak of. I have not encountered any major problems with the Grace to speak of and frankly wonder why Starfleet is so concerned with such a new ship, but now that we got the status reports out of the way I can get this log started off right. I just got done talking to my son about letting Stephanie come on board for a little spend some time with her grandpa. She's always loved starships, ever since I bought her a model on her third birthday. I still think that girl was born inside a warp coil; she's got more energy than I got white hairs on my head! Dang on girl keeps me moving more than one legged wine maker! Once we make port I'll hurry off to one of those Automatic Medical Booths and get myself all squared away before her shuttle gets here, I asked Bill to take the long way to Starbase 01 so I could get myself ready. That should give me enough time to check into this beat up Starships that just drifted in alongside of us. Her crew had requested assistance to which I have responded, I've asked the crew to start beaming over to the Grace while we tow their ship to the nearest Drydock for safety. I'll update this log after Stephanie is onboard or Starfleet starts giving me some answers, Greg Out."

Admiral Barker stood in the Espial Grace's Transporter Area as the Bridge Crew beamed over to the massive ship. The spurs on the back of his boot jingled as he tapped his foot in anticipation to give this crew a once over and make sure they were alright. His black Cowboy hat sat on top of his head still from his time on the Holodeck. Captain Frame, Bull Dog, L'Ann, T'kah, Sergei, and Ensign Strong stood in the room alongside the Admiral. With a nod from Frame several of the Bridge Officers appeared as the Transporter operator lowered several virtual switches on his console.

"Looks like you folks just got out of one hell of a scuff." said Barker as he walked up to the Transporter Pad.

The female captain, along with most of her crew, stood in slight confusion at the appearance of the Admiral before them. Several of them had small smiled bubbling up on their faces as they stared in disbelief at one of the last Cowboys in the Universe.

"You don't know the half of it!" said Xeros as he stepped down off of the Transporter pad.  
"Welcome aboard." said Frame, shaking the hand of First officer Rylov.  
"This is one hell of a ship you got here Captain, who the hell pilots this monster?" asked Rylov as he stepped forward.  
"Thank you for letting us onboard Admiral, and to answer your earlier statement we had just finished battle with one an enemy of unknown origin." said Millennia.  
"Weren't nothing sweetheart, I ain't much for letting distress calls go unanswered." smiled Barker as he helped the Captain down off of the pad.  
"Sweetheart?" asked Rylov telepathically as he looked back at Millennia and Barker.  
"Cool it Rylov, I think he's just trying to be nice. When he starts hitting on me then you can step in. So far he doesn't feel like one of those pervy old men." chastised Millennia telepathically in response.  
"The Enemy ship was…" began Jill.  
"Of unknown configuration and…" continued Jack.  
"…was equipped with superior weapons."  
"The Attackers were….."  
"….also not on federation record." finished Jill as they stepped down off of the Pad.  
"Can you offer a description?" asked Bull Dog as he stepped forward, his scared and deformed face getting several shocked reactions from one or two of the crew of the DeLorean.  
"Yeah, real mean and quiet suns a bitches. They had grey skin, weird eyes, almost put me in mind of killer mushrooms." nodded Xeros.

The deck grew silent for a moment as the crew looked over at one another. The silence began to unnerve the crew of the DeLorean as they began to look at one another.

"Why, you guys ever see 'em?" asked Xeros.  
"As a matter of fact we've been seeing them all over the place lately. They've been kidnapping Federation Officers and doing all kinds of weird experiments on them involving decision and liquefaction." nodded Bull Dog.  
"What did they want from you?" asked Frame.  
"I don't know they just jumped us and tried to gut the DeLorean!" replied Rylov.  
"Now son don't you worry none, I used to work the Drydocks on Starbase 1. Back then I used to do everything from refit to dismantle those ol' Miranda classes. I'll make sure them boys back at the dock do 'er up right and have her back in working order in time for Sunday dinner." smiled Barker.  
"I want everyone to refrain from questions pertaining to their attack until they have a moment to relax, get the once over from L'Ann, and if need be get a good bite to eat." said Frame to the crew.  
"I thank you Captain, but it's not necessary. I have already seen to the crew's medical needs, they should be fit for duty." said Doctor Hisol.  
"I have no doubts in your abilities Doctor, but it's for the good of your crew. The Grace has superior Medical and Science facilities." replied Frame as he motioned towards the door, allowing the crew of the DeLorean free reign of the Grace.  
"Very well Captain." replied Hisol as what would count as bitterness for a Vulcan as he left the room.

The two Bynars Jack and Jill, Captain Millennia, XO Rylov, Hisol, Xeros, and LT. 6 all walked out of the room and into the massive hallway of the Grace, taken aback by its incredible size and the amount of crewmen walking around. Rylov couldn't help but chuckle as the crew of the grace got ahead of him at the crew.

"What?" whispered Millennia.  
"It's like we're at the circus! We've got that guy over there with the metal in his head, Scarface, Captain Gravitational-Anomaly-Sideburns, muscles, and that Admiral." snickered Rylov quietly as he bowed his legs, grabbed his belt, and made a joking mock cowboy walk.

Several crewmen looked over at the sight as Millennia fought back a small smile.

"As you were crewmen." said Rylov with a salute to the Grace crewman as he quickly went back to his normal gate, trying to ignore the previous walk.

Millennia almost cracked up at the Crewmen's confused faces at Rylov's quick change in pace and returned to their work stations with a respectful salute in return.

"You're terrible." smirked Millennia.  
"It's true. It all goes to my point though that anyone on a ship this big would have to be half crazy. Imagine how big of a target you are to an enemy!" continued Rylov.  
"So Commander, I hear you play Guitar." began Barker, surprising Rylov.  
"Uh…. Yes I do actually."  
"I play a mean fiddle myself. Perhaps maybe you and I could get together some time while your ship is in the dock and play something. Oh, and Mr. Rylov you need years of practice until you get the Cowboy strut down." smirked Barker, his comment nearly making Millennia die laughing.  
"He's got good ears." said Frame at Rylov's confused look as they continued down the hall.

-Later, Gymnasium-

6 stood in the Gym going over the various equipment while the rest of his crew at in the Mess, sat in the Doctor's offices, and toured the massive ship. He was glad to see that his crew was fine and that the First on this ship was ready to aid them and open their supplies to him on a moment's notice, but he did not need such care. Any injury he sustained on the DeLorean he could shake off, he needed a chance to relax anyway. Sergei and Nate stood at the other side of the massive room as the Jem'Hadar grabbed for one of the large 200lbs weight and laid down on the weight bench.

"I do not like him." growled Sergei.  
"I don't blame you buddy, that ghoul's got my implant buzzing something awful. Last time I saw one of those guys he put a small torpedo in my skull." nodded Nate, recalling the events that got the hole in his head in the first place.  
"He should not be allowed to move through the ship without escort." frowned Sergei.  
"We don't have the right to detain him buddy, he's wearing our uniform and he's sworn to uphold it. Let's try to let the past in the past and just avoid this guy. I ain't prejudice or nothing but we were too close to some of the worst they had to offer in the Marines for me to feel comfortable. Come on, let's g down to Hoyt's and get us some drinks and some chow. He should be done in here by then." replied Nate as Sergei began marching forward.  
"нет!" growled Sergei as he approached the Jem'Hadar.  
"Sergei, SERGEI! Don't start anything man, just cool it." called Nate quietly.

Sergei marched forward to 6 as he worked, grabbing the weight from him in one of his single mighty arms and sitting it down. His long pointed face was twisted into a scowl as he looked down at the Officer. 6 sat up imminently and looked up at the towering Russian.

"If you wanted to use this station you could have asked. I would've relinquished it to you." said 6 as he stood up.  
"I am finding you to be strange little man. I thought your people enjoy shooting feds more than wearing our uniform." said Sergei, his rumbling voice bouncing around the room.  
"I do not support my people's choice of attacks against you but I with neither deny my heritage nor belittle my people." replied 6 as he began to size up the Russian.  
"We don't want any trouble guy, my friend and I served in the Federation Marines a while back and it ended up with me getting this thing in my head. He's still a bit sour towards you people, we're just a little uneasy with one of you roaming around the ship. Sergei, step down." said Nate as he ran up.  
"Be making the quietness now Strong. I asked him question." growled Sergei.  
"Sergei, I said step back up off him or I'll drag your ass off of him!" said Strong, attempting to avoid conflict.  
"It's alright Ensign, if someone damaged one of my associates in a similar manner to you I would be out for blood as well. I think your friend still has something of a warrior left in him. Perhaps we can agree upon a way to help him get some of the bad blood out of his system. I noticed you had a Boxing ring…" began 6 as he held his ground against Sergei.  
"That's kind of you to offer but Sergei packs one hell of a hook. I don't think it would be smart of you to get in a ring with him. How about we just head down and get some drinks and cool it before one of us does something stupid and unbecoming of a Starfleet officer." said Nate, staring up at Sergei.  
"нет, I am liking his idea. How about we start the burying of the hatchet with a friendly boxing match then we can be doing the talking and drinks after he gets out of Medical." grinned Sergei.  
"I look forward to it, I just hope that respecting the orders of your superiors is your intent and that this is not a desperate ploy to gain a feeling of vengeance. Otherwise it will make your defeat shameful and further your misplaced hatred for me." replied 6 as he walked over to the Ring.

Sergei grunted as he walked over to the ring and donned a pair of red boxing gloves. 6 grabbed the secondary purple gloves and jumped up into the Ring as Strong ran up behind Sergei and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sergei, cool the hell down! He's not the one who shot me in the head, he's never shot at you, hell we don't even know the guy! Just go a couple friendly rounds with him and stop while you're ahead! We'll have Hoyt pour us up a few rounds and we can get on with the day! I'm not going to be written up because you can't control yourself!" growled Strong into Sergei's ear.  
"I'll be gentle as cat. Now be ringing bell!" said Sergei dismissively as he climbed into the ring.

Begrudgingly Strong walked over to the middle ring and hit the small brass bell as the two squared off. 6 respectfully raised his hands so the two could knock gloves as s show of good sportsmanship. Sergei responded by slamming his fists down on the gloves, confirming to 6 this was going to be anything but friendly. 6 threw the first punch, catching Sergei in the stomach, the massive Russian however stood unmoving as though he had just been tapped. Sergei curled his lips forcing his thick mustache up his face as he let out a violent roar. Sergei threw a left hook which 6 dodged, only to be caught by a second right hook which sent 6 flying back into the robes off of his feet. Sergei marched forward and readied another violent shot as 6 recovered from the unexpected power in the human's blow. This would make one of the first humans he thought would be a worthy opponent in a fight.

"Sergei this is a sport! You're not trying to tear his head off, calm the hell down!" yelled Nate, catching the attention of one of the officers just entering the gym.

Sergei ignored his friend, his fowl temper towards the Jem'Hadar and any species still actively following the Dominion working him into s frenzy that would force only one outcome from this match. 6 threw a punch into Sergei's stomach once more, this time with a higher amount of his strength knowing the human would do the same. This punch caused Sergei to flinch allowing 6 to land another shot. Slowly 6 forced Sergei back allowing him to get back to the center of the ring and out of the corner. This however only irritated Sergei as his next blow was far fiercer. The shot hit 6 in the stomach, forcing the wind out of him and nearly knocking him off his feet. A second blow smashed 6 in the face causing a small amount of blood to fall from his nose as he recoiled. Sergei loomed over 6 and threw another hook that tore through the mat as 6 rolled out of the way and back to his feet. 6 threw a hail of rabbit punches into Sergei's face which began to slow the monster down and forced him back. 6 quickly moved in and hooked Sergei in the stomach. Perhaps once he defeated this human and bruised his ego enough this Sergei human would be more willing to listen to his friend and agree to conversation and drinks. However before he could begin forming a plan Sergei powered forward and landed three intense punches in 6's stomach, the force of which nearly knocked him out. Sergei quickly followed this up by locking 6 in a bear hug and trying to squeeze the life out of him, his spine beginning to crack.

"Start with the saying of I quit boy!" grunted Sergei.  
"Jem'Hadar do not yield!" growled 6 as he tried to free himself.  
"You will be finding this to be the wrong answer!"  
"SERGEI, PUT HIM DOWN!" hollered Nate as he rang the bell and leapt up into the ring.

As Sergei continued to try to crush a sense of vengeance and a surrender from 6 to gain a sense of superiority over the Jem'Hadar the figure who had entered the Gym moments earlier moved up behind the giant before Strong could try to force Sergei to let go. The officer behind Sergei smashed his elbow into Sergei's back forcing him to drop 6. Within a split second the officer grabbed Sergei's right arm and hooked his leg behind the Russian's and hurled him hard to the mat. Sergei landed with a thunderous smash upon the mat as the Officer slammed his foot down onto his chest.

"Is there a problem here officer!" roared Bull Dog as he loomed over Sergei.

Sergei leaned forward trying to force Bull Dog's foot from him, only to have Bull Dog grab him by the scruff of his uniform and hurl him onto his stomach. Bull Dog quickly grabbed Sergei's wrist and forced his arm up behind his back into a chicken wing that made even Sergei cry out in discomfort.

"I said IS THERE A PROBLEM HERE!" shouted Bull Dog as he threaten to pull Sergei's arm off.  
"NO SIR!" grunted Sergei as he tried to lift his face out of the floor.  
"Then why in the name Sto-vo-kor are you down here trying to collapse the ribcage of a fellow officer? You better start answering me boy or you're gonna get on my bad side!" growled Bull Dog.  
"Was just little boxing match, I get carried away." grunted Sergei as 6 pulled himself to his feet.  
"A little boxing match eh? Do you think I'm ugly AND stupid son? You must not enjoy having two arms too awful much because I won't give it a second thought! Try me!" ordered Bull Dog.  
"We got carried away, as a warrior of the Federation yourself I'm sure you can appreciate the joy of combat." coughed 6 as Bull Dog dug his knee down into Sergei's back as he tried to stand up.  
"Son you ain't one of the boys my Security Chief left me in charge of so you ain't on my shit list for this. Your Captain can punish you however she sees fit so I will have your silence! Strong, what happened here?" asked Bull Dog as his Klingon-like gaze cut into Ensign Strong.  
"It was just a match that got out of hand, we were going to head down to Hoyt's and grab a quick bite when these two decided to get a bit more training in and compare fighting styles. Sergei's competitive streak got the better of him and the two got a bit rough." said Strong as he looked over at his friend with a nervous yet chastising look.  
"Boy you ain't in trouble for hot head over here, but if you start lying to cover him then that's a different story. I know you two must still have some distrust towards Jem'Hadar after your service but I expect you to be professional and adult enough not to go taking it out on every Jem'Hadar we got on the ship! Now just tell me what happened and I don't have to drag you both before the Captain and start relieving you of duty." growled Bull Dog.

Strong exhaled his breath and shook his head.

"Sir, it was just a bit of rough housing among Security Officers." replied Strong.  
"Alright, since no one here feels like telling me what I already know I'll be noting this and bring it up to the Skipper. Sergei, effective immediately you're off duty and to report to acting Counselor T'kah for counseling! And based on his report I'll decide when I think you're fit for duty! You two, get yourselves checked out in Medical and you can head down to Hoyt's afterwards. Just remember I KNOW what went on here, I'm disappointed in you as officers for acting as such, and I'm going easy on you only because I know you weren't the cause of this. DISMISSED!" growled Bull Dog as he grabbed Sergei and forced him to his feet and drug him out of the gym.

The two watched as Bull Dog left the room, probably one of the only people who could man handle Sergei. 6 turned to Strong as he removed his gloves.

"I respect your loyalty to your friend and whatever sense convinced you to stand up for my behalf. I understand that you may harbor a dislike for my people for your handicap." 6 said as he looked over at the Ensign.  
"It's not that I dislike you personally, you seem like an officer I'd be glad to serve under. I just get a little nervous at times around Dominion races because I have a constant reminder of what happened when I let my guard down." said Strong.  
"Your friend does not seem to share your restraint but I appreciate yours. Perhaps we can further discuss this at this Hoyt's location." said 6 as the two exited the gym.

In the mess hall, the latest addition to the Federation's Diplomatic Corps was doing something he found infinitely more preferable: With another crew- albeit a smaller one- aboard, Gaa needed all the help she could get.

"Kaa, get Thorn Peppers, top shelf" She asked politely- although the shape of her mouth made her request sound like a snarl. "Hurry, stew soon go bad, _Ambassador_".

T'kah groaned, reaching up to retrieve the aforementioned peppers. That was the seventh time this day someone had called him that! He'd never live that down! All he'd done was nearly fall asleep, sign some paper and given (although he was loath to admit it) a decidedly awkward speech. It wasn't like he negotiated the Khitomer Accords or anything! Man, if he had…

"Now! J'mael sauce go solid!" Gaa snapped, waking him from his daydream. T'kah hurriedly tossed her the peppers, which she took great delight in crushing between her large fingers, letting the obliterated remains fall into the swamp-coloured stew, which frothed violently and took on a slightly purple tinge. Gaa inhaled deeply, and seemed (bizarrely) to purr. "Is good. Kaa, serve. I get garil paste".

"Sure thing!" He leapt to it, making Gaa secretly smile. At times, he reminded her of a Gorn hatchling, always eager to please its clutch mother… Although Gorn clutch mothers were known to eat hatchlings that displeased them, and Gaa had no intention of doing that to T'kah… Far too stringy!

T'kah wondered why Gaa was chuckling to herself as she left, but was quickly distracted by something much more pressing. He blanched, and it took all his will to remain absolutely still.

Jex. He'd been purposefully avoiding her since their original encounter, and his run in with her 'Cousin' (According to Sarkin anyway… Although there was something odd about this "David Tennant" T'kah couldn't quite place…). Before his meeting with the aforementioned science officer, he'd only ever been kissed once… But that was something he'd rather not remember. That complete random illogicalness, coupled with the secrecy surrounding her past (He'd already discovered her claim to be from "Gallifrey" was bogus) made her seem… Well, he wasn't sure. Hell, he was a Vulcan, emotions were Terra Incognita to him! Recognising and comprehending them wasn't exactly his strong suit, even with his 'Advantage' over normal Vulcans… Regardless, he was nervous, his throat was dry, and suddenly found himself unable to form coherent sentences.

"…Err…Hi" She said, deliberately. She seemed as equally nervous, struggling to make eye contact with him, which was odd; she was usually a lot more self-assured… Was she merely pretending to be apprehensive to assuage him? "C-could I have the..." She squinted her eyes at the stew, which made them seem deeper and darker… Although why T'kah noted this even he didn't know. "The… Whatever the hell that thing is!"

T'kah nodded, trying to hide a tense swallow. "Sure, the… Whatever the hell this is". He carefully ladled some into a bowl and passed it to her, along with a chunk of brown bread.

"You don't know what it is?" Jex looked amused and slightly worried.

"With Gaa… You just go along with it!" He laughed. There was a long, tenuously tense pause as the laughter dried up and the atmosphere grew stale. After a few more seconds, she apprehensively mumbled a thank you, and moved off to a table by the corner.

T'kah jumped as Gaa appeared by his side. It wasn't just the suddenness, it was… She was growling after Jex!

"G-gaa?" T'kah's gave a small, fearful twitch.

Gaa's compound eyes narrowed, and she wrinkled her long snout. "Strange girl. Smell odd, not like lady".

T'kah looked at her quizzically. "Not… 'Like lady'. What's that mean?"

Gaa looked at him like he was asking why a circle was round. She shook her head. "Pointy ear, weak nose. All peoples stink- Pointy ear like desert wind, Earthy peoples like muddy bog, blue stalk faces like cold spring". She saw T'kah nod as he started to understand. "But ou and dumb Vulcan not same, stink of other things- he like dusty books, ou like..." She pondered. "Blood on shadow".

T'kah shivered… 'Blood on shadow' only sounded cool if you didn't get the context. "So she…"

"She odd, not right place. Not man smells, not woman smells…" She glared at Jex, who'd just got some coffee from the replicator, and was devouring a padd of sensor data from the DeLorean and her meal with equal gusto. "Don't trust wrong smells".

T'kah shrugged. "Well, she is totally… well, alien to us. Its no surprise she smells odd"

"Know what smells odd also? Plomeek soup in back! Stink like not stirred in month! Go, _Ambassador_!"

T'kah groaned, legging it to the back of the galley as Gaa grinned after him, turning to serve the next customer…

Who wasn't there? A tray was balanced precariously on the counter, but nobody was attending it, it seemed… And then Gaa leaned over and saw two purple-baby faced Bynar's staring back at her, so alike they could almost have been brother and sister… But then all Bynar's look like that.

"… Why you short?" She queried aloud, after what seemed like a millennia of awkward, dumbstruck silence. The Bynars looked at one another, flashes of contempt crossing their faces.

"We are…" Jack started.  
"…Not short. The universe is…" Jill continued.  
"…Merely too tall". Jack finished.

Gaa looked incredulously at them, still finding it hard to believe she was being talked to by whatever they were. "…What ou want?"

"I shall have the Chicken …" Jill began.  
"…With Béchamel Sauce, and…" Continued Jack.  
"…My companion shall have the raw heart…"  
"…Of Targ, left to decompose in its own…"  
"…Juices… With beans".

Gaa ladled their orders into tureens, not taking her large eyes off of the two. As she handed them their requested dishes, she snorted as they left. "Strange tiny purple people".

And, unheard, the Bynar's garbled together in their dial-up language.

"What a strange…" Began Jack.  
"…Large Green person" Concluded Jill.

Gaa turned to the next person… And gave a despairing grunt. "Why ou here?"

"I am sorry, have we met before?" Hisol asked. "I am certain I would remember someone as… Unique as you. I have not seen evidence of many Gorn subspecies".

"Ou dumb Vulcan, no like Gaa food, no like Kaa help me!" She tapped the side of her head pitifully. "Ou brain shrink cos so dumb?"

"I have no id…" Hisol started, and then realised. Kaa… As in T'kah, Ammbas… Counsellor Sarkin's assistant. "You have me confused with Counsellor Sarkin. I am Commander t'Nemut ch'Rihan Hisol, Chief Medical Officer and Second Officer aboard the USS DeLorean. And I am visually and genetically different to the Counsellor. Comparison between us is illogical".

Gaa squinted. "Me bad. Ou both assholes. Wot ou want? Pointy ear pond water not ready".

Hisol carefully studied the menu on offer, careful to theorise accurately which ones would least antagonise his hidden condition. "May I please have the D'villian fungal salad with the pulped spinach dressing?"

Gaa passed him a bowl, snorting with distain. "Here leafy cow food. I say enjoy, but know ou cant". She turned back to the stew, dismissing him completely.

"Thank you. And I am not an anal orifice. Good day" He replied curtly, marching off.

"Funny. Ou talk like one". Gaa muttered.

Jex groaned. Great! She'd embarrassed him, which she'd promised herself she wouldn't do. Hell, she'd been nervous as well, if only because she'd damn near revealed her true nature to him when she'd given him a suggestive wink in order to gain the confidence of a certain L.t. Commander… Not that he knew it was her, of course- Having two forms had certain advantages. But she really needed to talk to him, primarily to apologise to the poor boy… And, with Sarkin, the only person aboard who knew what she was, now off-ship, T'kah was the only person she could turn to for advice.

She sensed the Trill male approach before she saw him: Her hair smelt his distinctive scent of caffeinated drinks and aftershave. And, judging by his sultry grin, he had only one thing on his mind.

"So…" Uninvited, he sat down next to her. "… What's a delectable being like you doing in a place like this?"

"What's it look like?" She didn't bother to look at him- She could sense he was joined, and joined-Trill were not worth the effort; all they talked about were themselves… And their other selves. Plus, she'd never cheated on a partner, despite repeated insistences by her people (Especially her bloody Mother!) that cheating was normal and healthy, and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

"Hey, no need to be harsh!" He grinned light-heartened, his acid green eyes sparkling. "A beautiful girl like you, you can't blame me for trying!"

"Look, Lieutenant…"

"Xeros. Lieutenant Darius Xeros, Miss… ?"

"Lieutenant j.g Jex Smith to you. Look, all I'm gonna say is this: When boarding, did you see a guy with an Emote Implant in his head".

"Yeah…"

"That's my boyfriend. Back off".

Xeros simply shrugged. "Oh, I think I could be a better boyfriend than he can". He winked. "I've got twelve lifetimes worth of sexual experience".

"No, the Goa'uld inside you has twelve lifetimes worth of experience. You've got a decade or so of sexual disappointments. Try again". God, why wouldn't people like this just give up! Hello, isn't one NO! good enough for you?

"Well, I'm certainly much better looking…"

"Your opinion, not mine. Sorry, times up!" She got up to leave.

"And!" Darius grinned, knowing he had something that'd really grab her attention, and dropped his voice to a near whisper. "I won't make you sleep in the spare room if you decide to put on your 'other costume'… That is if he knows what you really are…"

Jex froze, her eyes wide, her frame trembling slightly. She turned back. "How the hell…?" She hissed, careful she wasn't overheard.

Xeros gave a sly wink. "My seventh host was Conn officer under Captain Gideon".

"The Lakota…" Jex's eyes widened in astonishment. "You… you were there at first contact?"

Xeros sighed at the memory. "Was I ever?" His arrogant grin became softer, tenderer. "Seriously, your world's a beautiful place… All those fields of black grass… The triplet suns ensuring even the darkest night is tinged with warm shades of orange and brown..."

"…The cool breezes that whistle down the sides of the valley…" Jex sighed as she reminisced… It was rare for her to have happy memories of her homeworld…

"…And the parties! Oh God the parties!" He grinned. "I ended up with a young 'girl' called Dys… Man, she showed me a thing or two!"

"Dys?" Jex peaked her head in interest. "Birthmark in the shape of X on her arm, keeps switching arms whenever she changed?"

"Yeah, that's her. Why?"

Jex struggled to think of the Monoform word; Bimorphian familial titles were much more complex than their humanoid equivalents, what with taking into account the dual genders. "She was my… Your word is 'Great-Grandmother'"

Xeros gave a wry smirk. "Yes, I thought I saw something familiar in you". He leaned closer. "Shall we see if her 'good genes' have been preserved?"

She smiled back, sweetly. "Sorry. For all your lifetimes of 'experience', there's some…" She looked down at his trousers, then back up to his face. "Some 'Basic Hardware Deficiencies'. Sorry".

Xeros winked. Hell, he loved a challenge, but he knew when chance had deserted him. "Well, if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me. And, as always with a beautiful person, it's been a pleasure". And with that, he got up and left.

But she saw the look in his eyes: "_You're not like the rest of your people, are you? You're different…_"

"An outcast" She muttered to herself.

"Kaa, pond water, table 47! I need go see stores for Captain's table. Mind place while gone"

T'kah grabbed the waiting bowl of Plomeek soup and strode out to serve it to one of the seated customers. He'd received a communication from Mr McCray; apparently Sergei'd got into a fight with the visiting Jem'Hadar, Lieutenant 6 (Seriously, what kind of a name of 6?), and had been referred to him to see if he was fit for duty. He sighed. Sergei was a good guy, he'd stopped him braining that Betazoid scum in the brig… But, for all that he liked about the guy, as Sergei had said himself: "I am petty person". And now he had to assess whether someone he was starting to consider a friend was fit for duty.

Despite what Sarkin had told him about how emotions had no baring on his work… Sometimes he hated his job.

He'd placed the bowl on the allotted table without looking at the recipient, too absorbed in his thoughts. But he snapped back to reality when he heard the recipient smarmily growl one word: "_I'khaz'el_!"

It had been five years since he'd last heard that voice. All the memories of the beatings, the bullying, the horrendous abuse dished out by the so called 'Perfect Pure Vulcans' at the orphanage… He couldn't help trembling as he remembered the thug who now addressed him, his shaved head, his squat, thuggish build, the sheer cruelty and rage flickering through his dark eyes and slanted eyebrows. T'kah's voice was now nothing above a terrified whisper. "V'lon".

"Sit down, _I'khaz'el_. It's a big surprise to see you".

T'kah's legs instinctively obeyed, remembering the time V'lon had broken them… Whilst every other part of his body told him to run.

"So…" V'lon's voice remained a menacing whisper, as he eyed the rank insignia on the collar of T'kah's informal uniform. "Petty Officer… Second Class…" His thin lips twisted grossly into a crooked smile. "Just like you, _I'khaz'el_; Second Class".

T'kah was too scared to point out that V'lon was just a Crewman… Second Class. "M-my name is T'kah".

"I apologise, I didn't hear that. Was that you actually growing a spine?" V'lon sneered. "You sound different…"

"What S'val did to me has been corrected…" T'kah began.

"At the expense of your logic… Well, what little logic you undeservedly had!" He leaned closer. "You were never really any good at covering your feelings, were you?"

"I-I was".

V'lon glared, and T'kah winced as he felt the spoon in V'lon's meaty fist press firmly into the back of his hand. "Did I give you permission to disagree with me, nirak?"

T'kah suppressed a wince of pain and tried to counter. It had been years ago; he wasn't a child anymore, he shouldn't be this afraid of one of his old tormentors… Should he? "I don't…"

"Did I?" The hiss of suppressed rage was enough to momentarily turn some heads.

"…N-no sir".

"That's better". The crooked grin became a leer. "You were always an annoying little runt; all those nights crying in your sleep". V'lon adopted a whiny childish tone. "Every night it was "_Ko-mekh? Sa-mekh? Tra wi ha_?" No wonder L'sara had to break your jaw; it was the only way to shut you up!"

T'kah's hands gripped the table hard, knuckles whitening in rage, although he carefully made sure his face didn't show it. He'd been five years old; he'd just lost his parents. How dare he! But V'lon hadn't stopped with his reminiscing.

"You always were the weakest, always the first to cry out when the beatings came… And then there was _your time_". V'lon's leer grew more perverse as he saw a flash of unmitigated fury cross his face; he knew the little whelp wouldn't like to remember _that_. "That was the best entertainment we had for weeks, when Matron T'lira took you to the room, and locked you up in there, all alone. Seven days of listening to you tear yourself apart, screaming and clawing at the walls like a rabid Sehlat…" He leaned close to T'kah's cheek, which had gone an interesting shade of copper green. "…And then, when your fever was at its peak, T'lira came back, strapped you down… and made you beg!" His voice became a mocking parody of T'kah's own. "_Trensu! Atleu'voh odu nash-veh! Estuhl'voh nash-veh! Katela'voh nash-veh! k'Kash-naf nash-veh_!"

T'kah was almost as surprised as V'lon as he felt his fingers lock together and, like a brutal club, smash down on the impudent crewman's skull, causing his head to crash violently into the table. "_Kre'nath_!" He found himself snarling. Everyone started to look over, concerned that a fight may break out, scanning desperately for some security personnel… Of which none could be seen.

V'lon's surprise didn't last, and with a roar like splintering glass, his massive fist clamped squarely around T'kah's neck, easily lifting him a few inches off the floor. T'kah's eyes boggled: despite the exhaustive training with Counsellor Sarkin, V'lon was still far stronger than him. He was holding him off the ground with one hand!

"Bad move, _I'khaz'el_" V'lon growled, and T'kah felt his legs flail wildly as the grip on his throat tightened…

"_KROYKAH_!"

T'kah tried to mouth the speaker to stay out of this, save themselves… Then realized it was Jex… And she was speaking fluent Vulcan! Admittedly her accent was terrible, but her pronunciation was perfect! V'lon also seemed to turn to dismiss her… Then almost jumped in shock as he saw her, releasing T'kah instantly as his attention was diverted to the science officer. T'kah hit the floor with a dull thump.

"YOU?" V'lon spat. T'kah's mind whirled as he got back up. He'd seen dislike and disgust in V'lon's eyes when they were talking, like he was little more than a pest… But when he looked at Jex (who, to her credit, was unphased, even grinning slightly), all T'kah could see was rage.

"You miss me, _ax'nav_?" She beamed, and then her eyes narrowed menacingly, her purple eyes seeming to turn a dark maroon in colour. "I rank you, Nensu. So does that Traveksu. Back off!"

"You… You know him?" T'kah couldn't believe it, watching as V'lon's gaze became like iron, his fists curling tighter that was vulcanly possible.

"Know him?" Jex laughed. "Who'd you think got this idiot expelled from the academy? Oh I'm sorry!" She gave a friendly wink to V'lon, who was holding back his anger as well as a beaver-built timber dam would hold back a Tsunami. "Didn't you tell T'kah about how you started 'The Battle of Archer's Folly'?"

There was a small gasp from the people listening in, who were desperately trying not be noticed. The Battle of Archer's Folly was one of the greatest bar fights ever fought on the Starfleet Academy Campus in the "Archer's Folly" bar- the entire place had to be damn near rebuilt from the ground up!

V'lon gave a guttural snarl. "You cheated!"

"Oh please V'lon! You and your entire Vulcan clique knew that rigging the board isn't against the rules of Kal-toh. It says "Find the most logical solution"… so I did!" Slyness crept across her face. "In 3 moves!" She had to suppress a giggle as V'lon's fury. "And then you lost it, started the greatest bar fight in the history of San Francisco, and got your arse handed too you!"

T'kah watched amazed as V'lon trembled with fury. His anger was this close to bursting through the surface. "_On-kuvik tsel-val_!" He spat at her, so quietly not even T'kah's sensitive ears could hear… But Jex didn't miss it.

"Such a foul mouth for a _Kan-bu_like you?" Her limbs tensed… She knew what was coming next.

"But you've got nobody to protect you now…" He advanced menacingly. "No friends, no Andorian 'Toyboy'… Nothing".

Jex just leered, motioning T'kah to stay back. "Try me".

T'kah winced as he saw V'lon swing for Jex's head. His limbs propelled him forwards, desperate to ensure his childhood tormentor wouldn't be able to harm anyone else, especially not her… but in the brief instance it took for him to self right, Jex had dodged the punch with a grace that belied her, and now had her hand somewhere… Well, somewhere on V'lon's body that nobody else would have touched in public… If ever! And all of V'lon's anger had vanished, replaced by a knowledgeable fear. "Please… no!"

"Sorry V'lon, but you see…" She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "I don't like Vulcans, and I don't like Bullies… And, unfortunately for you, you tick both boxes!"

The noise that escaped V'lon's lips most closely resembled a Le-mayta having it's reproductive organs fed through a warp core, combined with the sound of an obese Bolian achieving… ahem… "Release". Clutching his groin, he collapsed, dead to the world- as he should be, after having the Vulcan Death Grip administered to his… Gentleman's area.

The Vulcan Death Grip was a misnomer- like most Vulcanoid martial arts, including the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on which it was based, it couldn't ever kill. Created by the then-Commander Spock to fool a bunch of rather gullible Romulans into thinking he'd killed his Captain, the Death Grip had spread in popularity due to its unique property; it hurt like hell.

"The wild Jex used Irony… It's super effective!" She laughed. T'kah even started to laugh, the sight of V'lon weak and helpless proving too much… but their laughter came to an abrupt halt as they felt someone approach from behind, a towering presence looming over them.

"Could you explain why this crewman has been assaulted, and now lies unconscious on the floor?" Hisol's request sounded innocuous, but his tone and manner definitely wasn't.

"Oi, he tried to attack us first!" Jex protested. "I just stopped him is all!"

"And you are?" Hisol queried bluntly.

"Well, I'm Jex Smith, Science Officer, and…" She indicated T'kah. "…That's T'kah, Assistant Chief Counsellor".

"T'kah?" Hisol seemed to loose interest in Jex entirely, turning to address the young Vulcan. "You are an associate of Counsellor Sarkin?"

"Y-yes sir. Why, do you know him?"

"We were briefly acquainted". He turned away from T'kah, muttering to himself… But T'kah could clearly hear what he was saying: "_Sem-rik… Dvel-tor nash-V'tosh ka'tur…_"

And suddenly, Hisol had an angry science officer shoving her face into his. "_Trasha T'kah sa'awek! Fai-tor du pa'ish-veh ris_!"

If Hisol was surprised at this overt hostility and rudeness, he didn't show it. "_Ish-veh nam-tor riolozikaik…_" He loomed menacingly over her, immensely tall in comparison to her, and barked harshly: "… _Eh du nam-tor s'zek, Fosh-lan_!"

A very nasty smirk crept over Jex's face, and even the unflappable Hisol looked unnerved. "_Nash-veh nam-tor weht do Fosh-lan_" She stated with a hint of sly malevolence.

Hisol was non-plussed. "_Ra nam-tor du_?"

Instead of replying, Jex simply went right up to him, put her lips to his ear, and whispered. T'kah was amazed to see Hisol actually gulp in fear, his eyes wide with abject horror. "_Rai_!" Was all he managed to splutter.

"Oh, I'm afraid so". Jex stated, grinning wickedly. "Now then, Commander…" She winked. "_T'kona_!"

And to T'kah's surprise, Hisol did as commanded, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to escape. His face was paler than usual, like he'd seen a creature from legend or myth…

Jex gave a slightly undignified curtsey to the dumbstruck crowd, and turned back to T'kah. "You alright?"

"Y-yes". His lips curled into a small smile. "Thanks".

"Oh don't mention it! If there's one thing I hate, its pretentious bullying Vulcans!" She sat down at his table, and he found his legs responding, taking his seat next to her.

"Still, you didn't have to…"

"'Nobility lies in action not in name'" She quoted.

T'kah's eyes widened in exasperation. "I just don't get you; I don't know anyone who knows what species you are, or where you're from, you speak perfect Vulcan… And now you're quoting Surak? This is just too much! Please, could you just tell me?"

"Oh come now… If I told you, where'd the fun be in that?" She teased, reaching over to her table to pick up the padd. The data it displayed was just a mess of digits "Just like the data from the debris that other ship picked up; the Quantum Fold stresses have made it virtually unintelligible… But… If you work it out for yourself…" She gave the touchscreen keyboard a few deft commands… And the data reordered itself. "…It's just so much more satisfying!"

T'kah pouted in annoyance, prompting further laughs. "Actually…" Jex gave a gentle swallow. "I needed to talk to you anyway".

She almost broke down in fits of giggles when he did the stereotypical Vulcan "Inquisitive eyebrow raise"; it just looked totally alien on his abnormally animated features. "Well… Firstly, I wanted to apologise". She raised her hand to interrupt his bemused objections. "I mean… When we first met, I was a bit… Downright rude…"

"Mildly objectionable". He countered politely.

"No, downright rude… And then… Hyper nosy".

"Slightly inquisitive".

"Nope, hyper nosy… And… well, then I snogged you!"

"…Ok, I won't object that". His cheeks flushed a creamy mint green.

Jex gave a cheeky wink. "Oh come on, I didn't see you protesting… Not that I gave you much of a chance!..." She swallowed. "I… I just needed to see if you were really a Vulcan… I… I didn't know what… What…"

"What S'val turned me into? What Sarkin had to destroy to undo it?" He stated bluntly. Jex had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Yeah… And I'm sorry, I… I honestly didn't know…"

"That's fine. There's no way you could've known".

"Still!..." She gestured. "Look, if I've learnt anything about Vulcans, I know how fundamental your logic is to you people…. I mean, it must be… Well, horrible to loose something so important like that… Like if Humans lost their high-handed proselytizing, or if I lost…" She left that hanging… And then, deciding she should probably should show some friendly support- And the standard Bimorphian method she'd used on Rami (a.k.a. A kiss) would probably be inappropriate- she placed her hand on top of his, gently stroking her hand from side to side. "I think you're really brave, having to live with this".

"I-I-I… Well… Thanks". The creamy-mint tinge on his cheeks deepened to a darker jade, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself sighing; Vulcans, being a touch-telepaths, put a different emphasis on hand contact… And T'kah could tell Jex had absolutely no idea how inappropriate she was being.

"Also…" Jex started to bite her lip as well. "…Err… Look, I'm not exactly good at asking for advice… but… Well, you are basically the only counsellor aboard, so…"

T'kah struggled to adopt the professional attitude Sarkin had taught him. "C-certainly, I-if you're having a problem…"

"I-it's not really a problem…" She swallowed. "Ok, my people have… This thing we can do". T'kah did the hilarious eyebrow thing again. "No! I'm not telling you what it is!... It's just something unique to my people… And… Well, I've dated… Well, a lot of people… But, they… err… Well, once they find out about this… 'Ability', they freak out".

"I…I find it hard to believe that anyone would find something about you 'freaky'" T'kah pondered… Then stifled an embarrassed winced as she stroked his hand _harder!_

"Aww you're too nice!" She smiled, then sighed. "Seriously, what I can do… Other people find it really freaky, it… It defies something they take for granted, and that scares them…"

"I see… Does Nathan know?"

"No… And that's why I wanted to ask you… Should I tell him?"

"I… I can't see what you'd gain from lying to him".

"But…" She shook her head. "It's been going so well… Longer than most of my other relationships… And it'll freak him, trust me it will… It just takes a very open-minded kinda person to understand… And…" She looked ashamed with herself. "I… I just don't think Nathan is one of those people". She almost looked like she was about to start crying, and, reacting to an impulse he barely understood, he placed his free hand on top of hers, ignoring the fact that by Vulcan standards, this amount of hand contact usually required them to get their own room.

"Jex… I think that if he truly loves you, he'll try to understand whatever it is. If he doesn't… Well… He'll be the one who looses out, not you".

She smiled warmly, and he damn near passed out when she stroked his hand again. "Thanks… I… I'll think about it".

"N-no problem". Thankfully, before he could pass out, he felt her withdraw her hand.

"Well, I've gotta go; Slovek wants me to download the DeLorean's sensor data from their encounter with the 'Shroomies'- Apparently the Admiral, the Captain and Commander Covaks are about to hold some big dinner for the DeLorean's Captain and XO, and he wants to give them the data when they've finished". She pocketed the PADD. "Tell Gaa her 'whatever the hell this is' was delicious… Oh!" She almost smacked her head, as she left. "One more thing… Why do you have a girl's name?"

T'kah almost choked. "I DO NOT! Its Unisex!" He yelled after her, but it was no use; she was gone. He turned back… And almost collided with T'pan. He looked down at the counsellor's hands, and back up to his face.

"…Once again, No!" T'kah urged him.

T'pan simply raised his eyebrow.

Stardate 190020.2

It took Rami almost an hour to recover from the crash – every time she tried to raise her head, the pain in her neck would bring her under again. When she finally managed to regain her senses, she ached all over.

"Uuugh." She groaned, supporting her neck with her palm as she looked groggily around. Luckily Bajoran bones were strong enough to stay intact under the pressure of the crash. Which reminded her – Sarkin. He was leaning over the console, his eyes closed and with a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead.

"Hey. Counselor." Wincing, she leaned over to gently shake his shoulder. His brow was furrowed, like he was in pain, but there was no reaction from him. Rami swore. This was bad. The Runabout was in ruins – she could even see some foliage sticking through the holes in the hull. First things first, she needed to scope the surroundings. After checking the unconscious Vulcan's pulse – slightly erratic, but strong – she gingerly eased herself out of the seat and twisted around to see the damage to the rear of the craft. Rami swore again.

"Okay, counselor. You'll have to take care of yourself for a second." She clambered back and tried the hatch. When it didn't open, she punched it open with an elbow. She peered out of the Runabout, squinting in the half-light. Daylight was fading fast. If she didn't get them to a safer place, they'd be in danger from the nocturnal predators that inhabited The Rock. To the right, she saw a large cliff-face, about fifty yards through the trees. It was a blessing that the Runabout had missed it.

Ducking down, she tried some of the electronics. Most of them were fried; communications and normal computer function were down, the replicators were totally banjaxed, but maybe she'd manage to salvage enough components to broadcast an SOS.

A throaty growl broke the steady hissing of the shuttlecraft's broken systems. Rami slowly raised her eyes to the escape hatch. The light was being blocked by a huge scaly snout, sporting an impressive set of teeth.

"Perfect. Just… perfect." Rami's hand inched towards her phase pistol, trying not to make any sharp movements as the creature's rolling brown eye watched her hungrily. As her hand closed around the pistol's grip, the creature drew back, gaining momentum to rip into the Runabout. "Oh no you don't, you big lizard…" Rami growled, whipping out the phaser and setting the setting to maximum, "I'm not about to become a canned meal."

By the time darkness had fallen completely, Rami had started a small fire by the cliff edge, under some overhanging rocks for cover. Getting Sarkin out of the Runabout wasn't easy, but she had finally managed to lie him down on a few blankets, his head propped up on her folded uniform jacket. In between tending to the roasting of the would-be predator for a meal and trying to patch together a distress beacon, she would periodically wipe the Vulcan's brow.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" repeated scans with the last surviving tricorder had indicated no broken bones… only some hormonal imbalances. Rami wasn't a medic. If he wasn't bleeding or broken or infected, he was physically undamaged in her eyes. So if he was undamaged, why wasn't he waking up? She wouldn't admit that she was worried out of her mind, but her first priority was to get a signal up to the Grace.

It was late in the night, the flames of the fire had gone down and were not but glowing embers.

And Rami despite her years of training and having spent many a late night to early morning Resistance missions, she could not fight the power sleep had over her tired and aching body. She soon drifted off into sleep leaning back against the tree, the Phaser still clutched tightly in her hand.

It was then that Sarkin opened his eyes and sat up, like a ghoul rising from the grave. After a glance around it only took a moment for his mind to register what had happened after the crash landing.

Even before they had left the Grace Sarkin should have realized that word of the investigation would have reached Vulcan, and that a member of the Restoration would attempt to stop them from reaching Vulcan.

However he had not conceived the possibility that Sakonna would be the one behind the attack. The pilot sent must have been from her personal command unit, any other Vulcan officer would have obeyed Sarkins orders. Even though he was no longer in the Military, he still carried a great deal of authority amongst his fellow Vulcans.

It was logical conclusion that his sister had carried out this attack without prior orders from the Administrator. This meant that S'val thought Sarkin was still a member of the Restoration, which allowed them the tactical advantage.

However stranding them on a planet might also work, considering Sarkins current situation.

Sarkin then reached into his pocket and withdrew the small case containing his vials of Serotonin and opened it.

If he did not get off this planet, then…

Suddenly the Counselor's train of thought was broken when he felt something sharp pierce his finger. He withdrew his hand from the case and in the dim light he could see a thin trail of blood trickling down his finger.

Sarkin looked into the case and saw every vial was broken, shattered, and gone, the fluid soaked into the case.

The Serotonin had been the only thing that could effectively keep him stable, without then…

The Vulcan turned his gaze towards Rami, still sleeping silently. Her head turned to the side, a few strands of her red hair hung in front of her face. And the Phaser still clutched in her hand.

Sarkin kept his eyes on her for another moment, and finally he looked away. He placed the case down onto the ground, and then he removed his comm badge and dropping it to the ground. The only conclusion left was to leave.

If he still had the vials, then it might have been possible to stay. However now, he would only be a danger.

It took a moment to get a response from his legs, but he was soon standing, and then walking into the tree's vanishing into the shadows.

(Back on the Grace)

Barker stood in the turbolift smiling, he had just received word that his granddaughter Stephanie was on a shuttle and would be onboard the Grace in just a few minutes.

Next to him Frame stood with a cross look on his face, two fights in one day. He had punished Sergei by giving the giant Russian a double shift on the midnight rounds. As for T'kah…well he didn't know really what to do with the boy and since Sarkin was not here to give some weird Vulcan punishment, so he just turned him over to Gaa for dishwashing duty.

"If there is another fight, I am going to start knocking people's heads together." Frame muttered.

"This aint no Klingon vessel son, although I am sure McCray wished it was." Barker said with a smile.

"Sometimes though I feel like you have to beat some sense into people." Tanner replied.

The old Admiral suddenly laughed, "My ol dad said had a saying, 'the one thing humanity has always will lack is common sense' and beating it into people taint going do thing."

The turbolift suddenly came to a halt and the moment the door opened to the shuttle bay, a brown blur jumped onto Barker, knocking the old man down as it hugged him tightly.

"GRANPA GRANPA GRANPA" cried the 8-year old Stephanie Barker said.

"Jeepers Creepers girl, what are your parents feeding you that lets you knock down your old grandpa." Barker said, laughing the best he could without coughing.

"Lotsa veggies." She said with a smile as she got off him.

Frame helped the admiral up and Stephanie looked at the captain with her curious green eyes. "Your face is very fuzzy." She said.

"Heard that one before." Tanner said with a chuckle.

"Did you bring your bag over sweetheart?" Gregory asked.

"Yep Yep, I brought all my stuff to spend the night." She said as she held up her purple backpack with the Starfleet symbol on it.

"Well alright then, lets get you to your quarters." Barker said as he took her hand.

"Yay, and is it true you have a ghost on the ship?"

"No we don't have a ghost, we have five." The Admiral said as the door closed.

(Meanwhile In the Rintula System)

In the Rintula System there were only twelve hours total in a day, so it was not long before the sun began to rise and the darkness faded away.

Rami's eyes slowly twitched open and when she saw Sarkin was not there she closed her eyes and nearly fell back asleep, however after a moment they snapped open and she jumped up quickly. "COUNSELOR." She yelled as she looked around.

Her first thought was that some wild animal had snuck into the camp and dragged the unconscious body away. However after examining the spot, she found the Counselors comm-badge lying next to a small black case, she picked up both, and noticed foot prints, the counselor had walked off.

"SARKIN, YOU STUPID VULCAN WHERE ARE YOU." She yelled out. And when she got no response, she let out a string of curses "Prophets, why of all the people I had to be stranded with-" The Bajoran woman placed the comm badge in her pants pocket, and then she looked in the case, "What the hell?" she saw the broken injectors.

"The Counselor was taking injections?" Rami said to herself, "What was wrong with him?"

She looked and saw the footprints led off into the woods, her first impulse was to go off and look for the Vulcan, but a moment of thinking halted her.

She could not leave the runabout, if she did then another one of those giant predators might come back and start tearing up the already damaged systems. And that might make it harder to make a transmitter so she could get a signal out to a federation vessel, and then she and the counselor would be stuck on this rock longer. And also if Sarkin was sick then he might be infectious.

"Prophets, you damned hobgoblin." Rami cursed as she walked over to the Runabout to start working on the transmitter it would only take her a few hours to assemble something from the crash, and then she would go find the Vulcan, he could not have wandered that far..

(Several miles away)

On the bank of a river lay Sarkins shoes, pants, and his shirt, neatly folded. And further up the river was a small waterfall, where water came crashing down in a surge, and sitting underneath it on a large flat rock was Sarkin.

Sarkin looked horrible, his skin looked extremely pale and there were dark lines were underneath his eyes. And although he down to a single piece of clothing, and drenched in cold water, his entire burned, his blood boiled, and he could feel his heart pounding in his side.

It had fallen upon Sarkin, the Blood Fever, The Seven Year Curse, or simply known to Vulcans as the Pon Farr. It was a time in which Vulcans emotions erupted in a wave of a blind animalistic fury and passion.

It was a type of force that could only be sated in three ways, The first was through combat, two Vulcans would fight each other in a class so fierce that it would drain them of all the energy that the Pon Farr filled them with, the second was through intense meditation which he was no attempting, however very few Vulcans had ever been able to keep their emotions in check using this method, and finally the third and most commonly used was through sexual intercourse with a female, and to due to the current situation, that was impossible.

The Serotonin would have kept Sarkin in check until they had reached Vulcan where; since he did not have a mate of his own, he would have met with a female Vulcan who was also experiencing the Pon Farr and the two of them would have completed the necessary intercourse.

Sarkins only option left was through meditation, for if he did not succeed in then he would die, a slow and painful death. However even though he had been meditating for many hours since he wandered away, he was failing.

The Counselor was grappling with his inner self, an awesome beast that knew nothing of logic or restraint, all it knew was of an ancient primal instinct, To Mate or Die. And the need for self preservation was defeating logical reasoning.

And then everything became silent, as if Sarkin had become deaf to everything else in the Universe except for one thing, the only female humanoid that was currently on this planet.

He could hear her in the distance; he could smell and taste her scent on the air. He could feel her thoughts in his mind.

Suddenly everything that had been Vulcan vanished.

Sarking opened his eyes, they looked slightly glassy and his pupils were dilated. He then spoke a single word, one that came out in a low feral growl, "Rami"

A distress beacon was slowly taking shape. The difficulty would be to tune it to the _Grace_'s encoded frequency so that no other ships could pick it up. Unfortunately, that drastically decreased their chances of being rescued, but Rami was not going to risk being attacked while they were defenceless on a planed inhabited by giant, if tasty, lizards. Besides, she told herself, it would give her time to find that infuriating Vulcan. What did he think he was doing, running away like that? After all that effort she spent getting him out of the Runabout. Sure, she hadn't been overly gentle, but Vulcan physiology was pretty sturdy. Maybe he was just throwing a tantrum; going off to be annoyed at her by himself. She grinned at the thought that Vulcans weren't actually as stoic as they seemed – they just needed to blow off steam occasionally.

She completed the beacon several hours before dark, and dusk was beginning to settle. The day had gone peacefully – almost too peacefully. She neither saw nor heard any animals, and she strongly suspected it was because of the lingering smell of burnt lizard flesh around the area, giving the other creatures fair warning that something much more dangerous had taken residence there. Namely, a crash-landed Bajoran with a phase rifle.

She didn't want to risk a message any longer than the simple earth SOS. She knew that both Captain Frame and the Admiral would immediately understand that there was more than just a crash-landing going on. She switched the beacon on, and put it in her pocket next to Sarkin's comm. badge. Her first task was done.

Rami stood up and stretched, arching her back and raising her arms to relieve the tension in them. Now it was time to hunt down that blasted Counsellor. She was more than irritated at this disappearance. This was just so darn _inconvenient_.

A sudden snap of a twig made her spin around, the phaser already out of its holster and pointed at the direction of the noise.

"Come back for more?" she growled, "Can't you smell what happened to your little friend?"

There was no answer, but the shadow behind the trees moved. It was humanoid, and stealthy. As she recognised Sarkin's silhouette, she began to lower her phaser. "Prophets, Counsellor, don't sneak up on me like that. I could have shot you. Not that I'd lose any sleep over i—"

She hit the ground, the Vulcan's heavy body on top of hers. She hadn't expected such speed from him, and she couldn't react as he pounced, shooting from the shadows to touch her face…

Emotions flooded through her; heat, passion, anger. They were not hers. She could feel the link with Sarkin pulsing through the fingertips on her temple, flowing into her head. She began to feel a deep flame burning in her core, growing hotter and hotter until… she remembered that she was angry.

The punch knocked him back, sending him reeling. It was a direct contact to his jaw, and Rami didn't pull her punches.  
"What the… khee'tagh… what did you do to me?" She clutched at her head, her thoughts disobeying her will. She wanted to… "Damn you, you insolent pavrak, _what did you do_?.. wh-why are you … where are the rest of your clothes?"

Sarkin's pale chest glistened with sweat and water from the fountain, and faint green rivulets pulsed angrily under his skin. The blood fever must be satisfied, and he had just planted his need into the Bajoran's head. Unfortunately for him, the attempted mind meld also transferred some knowledge – he couldn't control it in his current state. As the information settled in Rami's mind, Sarkin let out a soft growl.

"Rami."

Her eyes widened. Damn. Damn damn _damn_. This… was beyond bad. This… this was _eons_ beyond bad. Despite everything, she felt a slight disappointment flicker through her thoughts. She ignored it. There were more pressing things to worry about. Like not letting the ship's counsellor, and their last link to the Restoration malarkey on Vulcan, die. Which he might. If... this _need_was not satisfied.

Luckily, he had given her a loophole. In his own knowledge of the Pon Farr, the … what was it? The 'plak tow'… the blood fever, must be satisfied by either – Rami shivered at the thought – sexual intercourse or 'kal-if-fee', a battle to the death. There were times, however, when death was not a necessary culmination. Absurdly, she began to grin. Here, without holodeck regulations, or interfering officers, she actually had a reason to beat this arrogant, pointy-eared bastard to a pulp.

"Bring it on, Sarky." Her voice slipped into a husky tone, almost by accident, "When I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish for koss'moran."

The Vulcan didn't reply. He simply stared ahead, his eyes fixed on her like a predator would stalk its prey… no, she realised. There was a different hunger in his eyes.

"In your dreams, you goblin." She snarled, bracing herself for his first attack.

They battled through the night, both superb warriors. Their combat drew them further and further into the jungle around them, Rami deflecting Sarkin's grabs with well-placed kicks. Neither could get an advantage – the woman's skill matched by Sarkin's boiling blood. When the first rays of the system's star broke over the trees, Rami was beginning to tire. Momentarily blinded by a flash of sunlight, she didn't see his kick until she could only defend against it with her forearms, to stop him from breaking her face. She was knocked flying backwards, through a thin hedge of undergrowth and into a nearby pool. Her shoulder hit a rock, stunning her side and opening her to another attack.

Which came immediately; she felt a strong grip on her neck as he pulled her up out of the water. Their skirmish through the jungle had left his underclothes in a sorry state, all but hanging from his frame. Rami's attire hadn't fared better – her blouse had been completely torn off, leaving only her vest, and there were long rips in her trousers. She hung from his hand, gasping for breath. For a second, she enjoyed the feel of his touch, but then anger made her lash out once again, making firm contact with his stomach and forcing Sarkin to release his grip. She fell into the pool; it was shallow and rocky, only as deep as her ankle. One gasp of air, and she was back in the game.

She spun and knocked the Vulcan's feet from under him, making Sarkin fall heavily into the cold water. As soon as he was down, she was on top of him, pinning his arms with his knees, throwing punch after punch to his head. She was tiring, but he was still mad with bloodlust. Rami needed to finish this as soon as possible.

Unexpectedly, Sarkin bucked, unbalancing her and giving him a chance to throw her off with a single hand like a rag doll. Keeping her head, she rolled out of the fall, quickly getting go her feet; however, Sarkin was unrelenting. Having gotten up and spat a mouthful of green blood into the water, he stalked towards her. There were no weapons to hand, but the two had never needed any. The Vulcan lunged, then suddenly doubled over, screaming hoarsely in pain.

"Oh shi-" Rami put her hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature sky-rocket. "Damn you, either lose or defeat me! Just _don't die_!"

The earliest records of the S'chn R'xun dated back thousands of years to its founding member, S'chn R'xun Sudoc, the Warlord who had come down and conquered theWesternDesertand turned it into his kingdom. He crushed and enslaved all other clans who inhabited that region and took a mate from each clan he crushed; he had one wife and six mistresses that he kept in his court.

And now his descendent, Sarkin was seeking to mate with Rami Yleks.

Sarkin lept up from the ground and grabbed at Rami, intentionally going for the arms but instead came upon on her…breasts.

There was a sudden lull in the battle. Rami stood there, her mouth slightly open in shock and her eyes wide. Her face was also a deep crimson red. Sarkin meanwhile sat there for a bit, his hands still fastened on her breasts and then he uttered the most logical phrase he has said all day in a low gravelly "For a woman of your size and age, your breasts are unnaturally small"

That one word broke the spell, Rami's face suddenly turned to rage. She HATED when people commented about her breasts. She brought back her fist and slammed it into the Vulcans face. Sarkin was forced back onto the ground, green blood dribbled down his nose.

"YOU BASTARD." Rami cursed as she shook her hand which now ached.

Suddenly Sarkin jumped up and began throwing a barrage of punches at Rami, most them concentrated at her face and stomach. The young Bajoran woman was able to block nearly all of his attacks save for one who nailed her in the stomach. Rami doubled over and then fell to her knee's trying to catch a breath. Sarkin then grabbed Yleks by her red hair and started to pull her up.

Despite the pain Rami's hand quickly scrambled across the ground until she caught hold of a piece of a heavy wood which wrapped her fingers around and then brought it crashing against the side of the Vulcans head, the wood broke and Sarkin stood there a brief moment. He suddenly let go of Rami and then crumbled to the ground, and fell back onto the ground.

The Lt. Commander dropped her chunk of wood and took several breaths as she massaged her scalp. "Prophets damn you, your like a freaking piece of iron." She said as she tapped him with the side of her foot. He did not move, nor did he show any more signs of blood fever.

Yleks let out a sigh of relief, thinking that the Blood Fever had finally gone-

However suddenly her train of thought was broken when out of the bushes came another one of those creatures she had first encountered when they had first arrived on this planet.

It looked like a Crocodile only it had longer legs and spikes ran down its back to its tail, it was a dark green color with a long razor fanged snout that kept opening and snapping shut. The beast had a long tail that looked like it could flatten a grown man. And it had yellow slits for eyes.

Rami cursed once in Bajoran for not having her phaser, and then the beast lunged at her.

Yleks ducked the reptile and it instead slammed into a tree and flopped to the ground, it seemed a bit confused and shook its head. Rami took that moment and braced herself into a fighting postion "Come on you oversized lizard, if I can take down the Counselor I can easily deal with you."

The beast seemed to smile, it let out a sharp growl and suddenly its tail whipped out and caught Rami under the feet, knocking her down, she fell back her head hitting a rock, knocking her out.

The reptiles mouth lolled out of its mouth and then it jumped at her again, jaw open ready to bite into Rami.

However moving faster then most could see Sarkin jumped in between the beast and Rami, and the lizard instead bit deep into Sarkins arm.

The Vulcan stood there, his eyes glaring into the lizards and green blood began to drip down his arm. Thankfully Sarkins bones were much stronger and the bite had not shattered the bone.

"No, she is mine, and you will not touch her." Sarkin hissed in utter fury as he flung the reptile off of his arm and then while it was in mid air he jumped and grabbed onto to it. The two of them then began to roll down the hill that they had been fighting on, both of them rolling down it. Sarkin sending punch after punch into the beasts face, while the reptile, clawed at every inch of Sarkins body.

The two of them continued to roll and fight, their bodies hitting rocks and other plants until they finally crashed into the water of the small stream below.

(Two Hours later)

The sun had began to set into the west when Rami woke up, her head was pounding from the rock that had struck her, and she wobbled a bit as she got to her feet, muttering a few more curses.

It was then she realized that the giant reptile was gone, and so was Sarkins body. Her first thought was that the creature had dragged the Vulcan away but then she the broken plants that led down the hill she guessed what had happened and immediately began sprinting down it.

It only took several moments and when she reached the bottom she came to a grinding halt.

Laying the middle of the stream, with black blood oozing into the water from its mouth was the reptile, the top and bottom part of its jaw broken and it looked like someone had rammed their fist down the creature's throat.

It was then that she heard a low moaning sound, she whipped her head to the side and saw lying on the bank was-

"SARKIN" She screamed as she ran over to the fallen Vulcan.

The Counselor looked in pretty bad shape, long jagged cuts from the creatures claws ran all over his body especially the back and torso; the wounds from the bite marks on his arm had clotted however blood was coming from his other cuts. His body had dark greenish bruises covered his arms and legs from the fall.

Rami knelt down next the Vulcan, and gingerly lifted up his head so it could rest on her legs. The moment she touched his forehead it felt like she was touching a stove, he was burning up.

"Sarkin can you hear me?" She asked, trying to get some response out of him

Sarkins eyes, which suddenly looked directly at the Lt. Commander, although she was not sure if he could even see her properly, for all she knew he was looking into the gates of theCelestialTemple.

"R…Rami…?" His voice sounded pathetically weak, the kind she had heard many times before, when she had been surrounded by comrades who had been fatally wounded by the Cardassians.

The beast had failed to kill him but he was still going through the Pon Farr, and by the looks of it he was far too weak to continue fighting, if something was not done, the Vulcan was going to die.

It was then that Yleks was left with a decision; she knew what had to be done in order to save the Counselor, but if she did this...her hands clenched into fists.

She hated this bastard, he was arrogant, cold, secretive, and he helped caused the death of thousands of her people.

But in the months she had gotten to know him, she had begun to see past that. He was a loyal officer, a hell of a fighter, selfless, and dependable. And what's more, he was a fellow crewmate.

Rami let loose a sigh and whispered softly and gently to the Vulcan "Don't worry goblin-boy, I will help you."

The Sun soon set

(Early the next morning)

Rami emerged from the woods, her face was expressionless and her eyes were lowered.

Sarkin walked up slowly behind her, wearing his pants and shoes, which were wet and muddy after being left out for an entire night, his shirt had been torn to make a sling for his arm and to bandage his more serious cuts.

Rami not speaking knelt down and began to exam the transmitter to make sure that there had been no damage to it while she had been away.

"Ms. Yleks I believe that we should talk about-" Sarkin began, his voice returned to its normal stoic sound

"I don't want to talk Counselor." Rami answered, her voice was low and very serious.

"I would thank you for what-"

Rami suddenly slammed her fists down and Sarkin became silent once more. She did not look back at him and her following words came out in a dangerous tone "I said, I don't want to talk." And with that she ended the discussion and went back to work on the transmitter.

Sarkin stood there a moment longer and then he walked over sat down, leaning back against a tree. And all the while his eyes never left Rami.

Stardate 190020.2

The Grace slowly sailed through the Sol System, nearing Starbase 1 as they passed Jupiter. At her current and comfortable pace she would reach the dock within the hour. Small civilian ships, privately owned shuttles and starships, and small Federation Auxiliary Craft docked with the massive Espial Grace as the escorting refit Galaxy Class Dreadnaughts broke away and returned to the Solar System Defense Starbases for minor adjustments and system checks. Civilian Scientists, Federation Trainees, alien visitors, and Reporters filed in through the hundreds of boarding ports along the Grace's hull, relishing the chance to explore one of the Federations grand Fold Drive Test Beds which had been promised to become the pride of the Fleet. The hundreds of small ships docking within the Grace's hangers and along her hull gave the two mile giant the appearance of a moving Starbase, the added strain on her engines seemingly nonexistent. The Traffic Control Officers and Receptionists were kept very busy as reporters demanded interviews with the crew of such a massive ship and answers to questions like "Is such a massive ship practical?" while simultaneously directing visitors to the Grace's 11,000+ shops, eateries, parks, bars, science labs, recreational facilities, gyms, and other points of interest open to visitors. Many aliens admired the Grace's ancient Earth Luxury liner interior design and decorations.

"The place sure is busy today eh Hoyt?" smiled Nathan as he and 6 managed to snag a seat at the bar in the front of the restaurant.  
"Reminds me of the days I used to have this joint set up on Starbase 1. I'd see this place full for hours on end. So who's your new friend Strong?" asked Hoyt as the old man took a cloth soaked in a cleaning fluid and ran it over his counter.

The intense use and abnormally high amount of customers had the place looking rather shabby. Crushed peanut shells littered the counter along with rings from glasses, spills of drinks, and empty plates topped with dirty silverware and smears of sauce. Hoyt was going all out trying to keep up with the demand, needing to open seats as soon as he could for the next batch of customers. 6 looked over at Strong, his keen warrior eyes locking onto small details like how Strong was tensing up, rolling his shoulders in, and using the bulk of his back and body to his face from the other people in the restaurant.

"I am Lieutenant 6 the Chief of Security and Tactical Officer on board the USS DeLorean." saluted 6.  
"I don't see many Jem'Hadar in here, let alone in uniform. But I like your kind, you people have on hell of a work ethic. I'd like to have one of you helping me out down here behind the counter. So what can I get for you kid? And I don't serve any of that paste your people eat." asked Hoyt with a small chuckle.  
"I'm not hungry food service human…. But thank you regardless." said 6, attempting to repay the compliment.

6 had been trying very hard to act more…. social with his fellow officers. His adoptive family had always wished for him to act like one of their human spawn and he found it his duty to try to humor them for bringing him life. With his mother's current condition he found himself thinking more of her, his thoughts clouded with worries unbefitting a soldier. Perhaps it would bring her some peace to hear stories of his interactions with others.

"Okay, so you're one of THOSE kinds of Jem'Hadar. Okay. I'll get you one of Sergei's favorite drinks and some chow you might get a kick out of. I can guarantee it's better than The white you fellas use." smiled Hoyt before walking off to 6's mild annoyance.  
"Your body language is not fitting for a former soldier. Speak the contents of your mind." said 6 as he looked over at Strong, taking the moment of privacy to call Strong on his posture.  
"I don't like being in crowds. My implant gets a lot of unwanted attention, stresses me out a bit. I don't like being the circus freak people come in hordes to stare at." replied Strong as he tried to cover his implant from the view of others.

6 paused for a moment, talking wasn't something he did often but in this unique encounter he was trying to make an exception. In a strange way he and the human Strong were similar, the two were both the so-called "Freaks" in crowds. For 6 it was because he people were known to be warriors, soldiers who fought the humans. This human was a former soldier, a man of the military trained to fight just like, and in some cases against, the Jem'Hadar. But an injury leaving him forever scarred and unfit for combat made him a sideshow attraction, the blinking metal mass on the side of his head was the first things people saw when they looked at him. 6 had been down that road, but he had also overcome it and he just so happened to remember how.

"Shame human! You bare the scars of combat, a man who was bloodied in the field of honor! You should wear your scar with bride like a badge, sit tall and proud and allow these lesser creatures, these civilians, to gaze upon you and strive for such glory!" said 6 as he slammed his hand down on the back of Strong, a gesture he had watched human comrades do to one another.  
"Heh, you know you almost put me in mind of Sergei. In his own way he tells me the same thing. And I know you're right I just feel embarrassed having a small shuttlecraft docked in a big hole in the side of my brain. Half the time I can't feel anything on my left side, right now my entire left hand except my ring finger are numb. It took me about a year to get used to the thing on my head because it always feels like I'm leaking something where it's attached even though the sucker's airtight." said Strong, his posture easing.  
"Have you ever thought of getting a better unit to replace this one?" asked 6.  
"HELL NO! I'm terrified of surgery, if I ever take a hit this bad I have requested the Doctors let me die peacefully instead of loading me full of more junk. Now don't get me wrong, I WANT to live! Especially now that I met this hot Science Officer on board, her name is Jex and she's the first woman to look past the implant. She's the prettiest little thing I ever saw, I was thinking about asking her out on a night on the town here soon. Really get to know her y'know? But I'm afraid if I go back in to get this thing replaced something will go wrong and I'll end up completely numb. Alive but dead in a vegetable like state trapped in the living hell of a dead body. I have nightmares about that kind of stuff." said Strong, a momentary pause overcoming him afterwards as he became embarrassed at telling the Jem'Hadar so much.  
"Victory IS life human, the fact you defeated death even after being shot in the head is nothing short of impressive. I find it confusing that you act as though you are dead. You hide yourself from others like a corpse in the ground, you avoid surgery because it frightens you, and you let death haunt you as though it follows you. You defeated it, you are not its slave you are its FIRST! You are its master! Somewhere along your life these human beliefs and ideas have clouded your mind! You want to live? Words are meaningless, if you WANT to live then go live, no one here is stopping you other than yourself. Your mate seems to see you for the master over death you are." said 6 as he stared Strong directly in the eyes.  
"You know what scaly? You make one hell of a point! That's what the Counselor, Sergei, and all my other friends have been trying to tell me. I didn't serve in the Federation Marines for twelve years to sit around counting down the hours until I die! I wanted to fight to protect people like I did when I was in the Corps when I was declared unfit for continued service in the Marines. I joined the Starfleet Security Corps even though Starfleet Medical said I couldn't handle the stress of Combat anymore, I got assigned to one of the biggest damn ships in the fleet, AND when I was given little assignments to keep me happy I went straight to the Captain and demanded to be put in the fights like the other Officers! And on top of that I got me a woman who looks like she was put together by angels! I think you and me should need to hang out off duty more often. And I tell you this buddy, I think I'm going to ask Jex out TONIGHT. Why the hell should I be waiting? I'm GOING to start living, hell I might even consider upgrading if you keep this up." smirked Strong.  
"That sounds more like a proper Soldier. Conquer life and do with it what you please." said 6 as the two shook hands.

Hoyt soon walked back to the counter with a plate and small glass in his hands. Ice rattled against the glass as the older man sat the two items on the table.

"Alright son, first up we got a classic and a favorite of Sergei's when I don't allow him the stronger stuff he wants half the time. It's called Jack Daniels Old Number 7, and I can tell you right now not many people can handle it." smiled Hoyt.

6 looked down at the brown liquid unimpressed before removing the ice from the beverage. He quickly raised the glass to his mouth and took a large sip. To his surprise the drink did possess a strong will to fight back against him, burning his throat and stomach the entire way down. 6 stifled a cough as he sat the glass back down and studied the aggressive little substance.

"And this Sergei does not find this beverage strong enough?" 6 sputtered, trying to remain calm sounding.  
"No he likes Everclear and stuff like that. Grain alcohols and Russian Imperial Stout are about the only things he likes." said Strong.  
"Do you share his taste in drinks?" asked 6.  
"No not really, I think half that stuff he drinks either tastes like garbage or is designed to kill a man after one sip. I like Alvanian Brandy and Yridian Ale and stuff like that, stuff with a strong flavor rather than a strong punch. Funny thing is though because I have this implant I can't get drunk, it regulates my body and actually neutralizes the inebriating effect." smirked Strong.  
"Really?" asked 6.  
"Hoyt, put this on my tab." said Strong as he reached behind the counter and pulled up three glass bottles.

Strong quickly pulled the cap off of the first bottle and held the glass container directly upside down. The Jack Daniels bottle of Old No. 7 quickly emptied as gravity forced the liquid contents out of the bottle. Wasting little time Strong set the bottle down and cracked open the next, a bottle of 190-proof Everclear which he downed with equal speed before moving onto the third bottle of Michelob. As he finished the bottle Strong slammed the glass down and tightened the muscles in his face.

"God that stuff tastes bad, Hoyt can I ask for something the taste out of my mouth and some water so my liver doesn't explode. I missed breakfast anyway." said Strong.  
"Heh, boy I'll never get used to seeing that craziness. Consider it on the house." laughed Hoyt as he cleared away the three empty bottles.  
"And what is this he wishes for me to devour?" asked 6 as he looked down upon the plate.  
"Uh… I can't say. That's either fried….. bird or fish." said Strong as he looked down at the plate as the doors at the far end of the room hissed open.

From the doors entered Bull Dog, limping heavily as both his blown knees had started acting up after leading the Security teams in laps around the Holodeck's Boot Camp program v12. His bad back screamed for mercy, his knees creaked with every step, and sweat spilled over his face. He angrily limped forward, determined to walk off his injuries rather than going to the med lab and keep his air of authority while doing it. Man handling the Russian Giant across the ship and leading Rami's Security teams of a three mile jog had taken a heavy toll.

"Hoyt, you back there?" grimaced Bull Dog as he placed an elbow on the counter to offset the weight on his back.  
"Be with ya in a minute Buck, I just have to get Ensign Strong and Lt. 6 some new drinks." smiled Hoyt in the back as he scrambled around with some dishes.  
"So you two are still here eh?" asked Bull Dog as he looked over at the two officers, forcing himself to stand up straight despite his protesting back.  
"Yes sir, just getting a quick bit to eat." nodded Strong as 6 curiously sampled the possible fish possible bird of some sort dish before him.  
"I'm impressed to see that you've twisted the LT.'s arm into eating food instead of the white. But you picked wrong, you don't serve fried haddock to a soldier as his first meal. There's no protein in it! Now if you want a food for warriors, something that'll get you spitting fire and ready to fight you want some Klingon food! Here, come back here with me and I'll show you what I mean. I ain't sitting up here eating at a bar with everyone looking at me. I like to eat alone. Hey Hoyt, send one of your waitress with a plate of Pipius Claw and Raktajino back I'm taking these two back to a booth." said Bull Dog.  
"Sure thing Buck." chuckled Hoyt, already noticing Bull Dog's back and limp.

Bull Dog, whenever he came in here to eat when he had spare time, always sat in the very back in a booth in the middle of the three rows of tables. He never said much to anyone and didn't enjoy people sitting near him. The restaurant's crowded status already slightly annoyed Buck, but he was in the mood to eat in the little diner and would not be chased off so easily. The three sat down in the booth and set down their plates and/or drinks. Buck pulled a book up off of the seat and flipped it open to a page where a small bookmark rested. The book looked in tatters, the cover was stained, the pages were old and brown with many rips and tears, and the book itself seemed incredibly old.

"I trust that little encounter with that hot head in the gym didn't sour the air Lt. 6. Rami and I both try to run a tight ship on board the Grace, Sergei just happens to be the one thorn in my side that steps out of line more often than not." said Bull Dog as he skimmed over the page in the book.  
"On the DeLorean the officers under my command lack the discipline and focus that I demand. I have been trying to correct this through group drills every morning and night. Personally I found the fight to be exhilarating; it is not often I am overpowered in battle so easily. I would like to have finished that battle." said 6.  
"Yeah, well Officer Chevutnik is more brawn than brain and has one bad attitude on him. He'd have tried to take your head off." said Buck.  
"A fight is not enjoyable unless it is for keeps. That was probably the closest I've come to combat in a while." said 6.  
"Hey Bull Dog, what for book is that anyway?" asked Strong as Buck skimmed down over a paragraph.  
"The Art of War by Sun Tzu, I got this book about two years ago and have yet to finish the damn thing. I figure in order to get the edge in a modern fight you should know all the ways of thinking and planning from the past. Understand where it all came from and if there's a simple way to outfox your opponent that they'd never think of. I tell you, as old as this book is this guy knows his stuff." said Bull Dog.  
"An interesting sounding book, I may have to go over this Art of War when I am forced off duty." said 6.  
"I know the feeling. I'd stop when I'm ready to stop. I can get a lot more work done without having to take scheduled breaks every couple of hours. I didn't need breaks when I was in the service I don't need 'em now!" said Bull Dog.  
"An admirable work ethic. From what I have observed you have a very efficient and highly trained Security force. I had assumed that a ship this large under Human control with such a …. relaxed atmosphere would promote laziness. I'm interested in meeting your Command staff." said 6.  
"I thank you for that. Between the two of us Rami and I got those greens whipped into shape. If you'd like the extra hand I can help you run those boys over on your ship into shape." said Bull Dog.  
"I would like to see your practices in action." said 6 respectfully.  
"I'd be honored . I take the chance to compare notes with other Security Chiefs whenever I can. Helps give me new ideas." said Bull Dog.  
"To the Security Corps, me ain't glamorous, we get shot at, but we get the job done, and love every second of it." said Strong as he grabbed his water from the tray of the waitress who arrived at the table.  
"I'll drink to that." smirked Bull Dog.

-  
Counselor's Office

"Is this really being necessary?" asked Sergei annoyed as he laid on the couch in the empty room.  
"Captain's orders. If you want to return to duty you have to pass my mental evaluation." said T'kah trying to sound professional and as calm as Sarkin.  
"I hate Counselors, soft nonsense meant to make weak men cry about father. I'll be telling you what, why don't you pass me and we go to bar and talk about your fight yes? I hear you cleaned smug Vulcan's clock!" laughed Sergei.  
"Sergei, you tried to beat another officer into semi-consciousness! That is unacceptable and should've got you sent down to the Brig with Kelnar!" said T'kah, leaning back in his chair.

The young Vulcan hated doing this. He considered Sergei to be one of his closer friends. He had talked some sense into him when he went down to beat up Kelnar for what he did to Sarkin. He didn't want to be the bad guy but this had to be done. And at least being one of Sergei's friends the Russian giant wouldn't threaten to deck him.

"Look, I get carried away okay? I have not seemed Jem'Hadar since the Marines and the last one put hole in Strong's head. I carried Strong to hospital so I get a little mean around purple man's kind. I do not trust them and do not LIKE them near me. I have seen them kill countless comrades in my service." said Sergei.  
"Well Commander Covaks doesn't like me that much. Are you saying she should be allowed to take me into the gym and hit me?" asked T'kah.

Sergei reared his head back and laughed, slapping his knee.

"She is little girl. If SHE beats you around I want front row seat! Little girls do not beat people up!" laughed Sergei.  
"Are you saying that someone like….. Rami cannot fight because she is a girl?" asked T'kah.  
"NO! Security Chief mean as lion! Okay, point is made and taken. I do not mean girls cannot fight or that I am to be looking down on them, I'm saying I do not like Jem'Hadar." replied Sergei sitting up quickly, his laughter stopping abruptly.  
"I don't like people but you don't see me trying to kill them."  
"Kill is strong word! I maybe just hurt him. I know I was out of line, if it makes Captain happy I will not be letting it happen twice. Just don't ask me to turn my back on one." said Sergei.  
"Sergei, I'm going to proscribe holographic therapy to help you get your temper in check." began T'kah.  
"Vulcan boy…." groaned Sergei, only to be interrupted by T'kah.  
"ONCE you pass my evaluation and only after you can resume active duty. The simulation will last for an hour and a half four times every day for the next four days. Until then you are off duty until further notice. The scenario will force you to interact with Jem'Hadar and the Grace Computer will monitor your progress and inform me if you engage in hostilities towards them." said T'kah.  
"You have got to be pulling on my leg." frowned Sergei.  
"I'm sorry Sergei." said T'kah.  
"I am not blaming you T'kah, is Jem'Hadar's fault for being so smug! So proud about his people." sneered Sergei.  
"Well a lot of people don't like humans, in your logic should you have to apologize to them for being a human yourself?" asked T'kah.  
"If a man of the Human Military put hole in friend's head and killed him for 4 and one half minutes I would not speak about myself with pride in front of them." said Sergei.  
"Strong seems to have forgiven 6." said T'kah.  
"Nathan is being too soft with people! He forgives to easily. To me Jem'Hadar have not yet earned my forgiveness." frowned Sergei.

T'kah noted on his tablet that Sergei still held strong feelings towards the Jem'Hadar because of his time fighting them and that perhaps a Military Counselor should be sought if Sarkin couldn't provide more help than he could.

"Well, I want you to try to interact with him more without trying to tear his head off of his shoulders." said T'kah.  
"What! Do I have to? I'll take the Holographic Therapy!" said Sergei, growing more annoyed.  
"Sergei I think it will do you good. Harboring such a hatred for people isn't good for anyone." said T'kah.  
"Alright, Alright! I buy him maybe a sweater or something. Are we done?" grunted Sergei.  
"It's a start." said T'kah.

-  
Espial Grace's Computer Design room

"This is a…." began Jack as the two Bynars walked through the massive ship, finally breaking away from the massive crowd that had formed as the Espial Grace got closer to Earth.  
"magnificent vessel! It's so….." continued Jill as they studied every deck plate in the hallway they walked down.  
"massive it's amazing they can….."  
"find anything. Though I….."  
"cannot wait to study their computer systems. I hope…."  
"That their captain does not mind." finished Jack as they continued.

Such a massive computer like the one the Grace Sported nearly rivaled the computer on their homeworld. It was praised as being one of the most sophisticated machines Starfleet had built to date. If the Micro MCARS computer onboard the DeLorean was just a peak at the power of this machine the two found themselves nearly dying of excitement at the powers of the multiple oversized cores within the Grace. A machine which balanced trillions of calculations every micro second reminded them of home, if home underwent a complex upgrade. This seemed like the sport's car version of Bynus. As the two walked through a frame at the end of the hallway which widened up into a small room with the hallway continuing at the other end of the room, the two were greeted by a massive MCARS panel lining the wall closest to them and a cluster of computers and tables in the massive rectangular bubble in the side of the hall forming the Computer Design room. Six fellow child-like Bynars looked over at Jack and Jill as they studied the room.

"We had….." began one of the Bynars.  
"been informed that the vessel we had in tow…." continued the first Bynar's partner.  
"had fellow Bynars in its crew compliment. It is a pleasure. I am 11011 and…" continued the first.  
"I am 00100." said the Second.  
"We were not aware that…." began Jack.  
"the USS Espial Grace was assigned Bynars though…." continued Jill.  
"A mobile computer this size and with this power it was expected." smiled Jack kindly.  
"I assume you wish to interface with the computer systems?" asked one of the other Bynars, using the Bynar's native split second mechanical gurgling language.  
"Yes!" replied Jill excitedly, all the Bynars in the room switching to their native language.  
"We were hoping that while our ship underwent repairs your captain would allow us use of his vessel's systems." said Jack.  
"It is no problem at all. We have modified this area for use of Bynars and have made designs and suggestions for the Captain to modify other areas of the ship for such easy connections." said 00100.  
"You will need to get used to the computer as it has been modified by the ship's Engineering Chief Trw'elik. When I originally integrated with the system I was a little overwhelmed." said another one of the Bynars in the back.  
"Thank you for the warning….." prompted Jill.  
"Sorry, how rude of me. I am 101101 and this is my partner 010010 and the two over there working on the design for a "power trap" to collect some of the energies lost in transfer in our engines are 1101110 and 0010011." said 101101.  
"We hope to have the design completed by the end of this day so we can present the design to miss Trw'elik and have the engines upgraded by the time we are ready to leave dry-dock." said 0010011.  
"Fascinating." said Jack as he glanced at their design.  
"Chief Engineer Burris has only a minor loss of power within our engines. Why does this vessel experience a loss over 0.7%?" asked Jill.  
"I assume that your ship had its engines designed and build after the Espial Grace. By that time Starfleet Command had already received reports of the energy lost in the process of powering the Fold Drive and redesigned the engines. Newer Universe Class Starships have no such problem as they have been outfitted with the new system and a completely redesigned Engineering module." said 1101110.  
"However with our power trapping grill design we are confident we can correct the earlier design flaw." added 0010011 as they two returned to their work.

It was comforting seeing other Bynars onboard Federation Starships, some ever trusted with such important tasks. It was also pleasant knowing that the Captain of this vessel had permitted modifications to be added to make the ship more comfortable for visiting or Bynar crewmembers. Meeting with the Captain of this ship would be another priority of theirs once they satisfied their child-like curiosity of exploring the Espial Grace's Computers. 11011, noticing their anticipation quite obviously, motioned them to approach the massive screen lining the back wall. The two placed their hands on the screen, accessing the computer system as 11011 pulled two small devices from below the screen out into his hand.

"These will…." began 11011, speaking once more in English.  
"allow you to access the computer in a more…" called his partner 00100.  
"comfortable and familiar way by allowing you direct interaction with…."  
"software using your parietal implants."  
"thank…" began Jack.  
"you." finished Jill as the two connected the small buds to the implants visible on their heads.

Using thoughts alone the two entered their Starfleet Service numbers which allowed them into the computers past the firewalls and other security programs. The second they entered the system several informational prompts appeared before they had a chance to even think of what they wanted to study first. The download commenced quickly as the two approved the download and soon began to learn about the basics of the Grace's 53 networked state of the art computers.

"Well hello there, why aren't you two just darling! I was wondering when I'd get the chance to meet you two every since you first came on board." chimed a happy female voice within the computer.  
"Who…" began Jack only to be cut off.  
"I am Grace. The Artificial Intelligence Construct created by Chief Engineer Trw'elik who operates this starship." replied the female voice.  
"We were not aware that the Espial Grace had been outfitted with an AI construct." said Jill.  
"I'd have been surprised if you two did. The upgrade to the computers was an idea Miss Trw'elik had to make working with the new MCARS systems easier for the crew who had studied or previously worked with the old LCARS system. Admiral Barker authorized her project and I became self aware shortly after May 24th." said the Grace.  
"Fascinating." said the two Bynars in unison.  
"Why were you watching us ever since we first came aboard?" asked Jack.  
"I watch all things which come on board through the sensors. All computers do. Whether it is germs, dirt particles, animals, or organic lifeforms of any kind I make sure no one brings a weapon on board of foreign disease which would harm the crew or the operations of the ship in any way. But above all I love you little Bynars, you're so fun to work with! I enjoy working with our Bynar crewmembers because of your method of interface. It's much more personal than my consoles and you're easier to understand than the other humanoids. Working with you is like being networked to other little computers and allows me to check and recheck my own systems and compare our logic and reasoning programs. Which reminds me, you two need modified Anti-viral software. I made this myself after looking over the newest Software from Bynus and discovering I could improve it. All the Bynars with me have upgraded and found it to be more efficient." said Grace as she readied the Download.

With the approval for the two Bynars Grace began the download which to Jack and Jill's surprise was completed in record time. For probably the first times in their lives the two found that they were having trouble keeping up with this computer. It was like taking a child to a toy store and telling them to go pick out every toy that they ever wanted ever. They wanted to know everything, how this ship's computer was able to outrun their systems, how its operating system worked, what updates it had made for the use of the Bynars onboard, and everything else!

"Oh my, am I going to fast? Here, I have a new version of your Buffer's Operating system that takes up 1.7 gigs less space and can operate at three times the speed. That should help. Cueing Download prompt now." chuckled Grace as she watched Jack and Jill's amazed expressions.  
"Your knowledge of Bynar programs and software is nothing short of breathtaking." said Jill.  
"Agreed!" chimed Jack.  
"Perhaps once you're done updating your software you can explore my system's capabilities and running speeds. You have yet to actually interface with my operating systems, this interaction was supported by your internal systems." replied Grace sweetly.

Jack and Jill looked over at one another in amazement.

"Commence interface with your systems, set to read mode and begin with ship's logs, layouts, designs, and functional performances." said Jack.  
"Very well, I will also begin my networking cycle with the rest of the Bynar Crewmembers for their regular comparative system check. Setting speed to standard ¼ power." announced Grace before the incredible informational transfer began.

Instantly the two were in a sea of over twenty other Bynars engaging in routine system comparisons, data transfers, and updates, quickly locking onto the two new Bynars in the system and running over their systems like a parent fix a child's scrappy hair and clumsily buttoned jacket all the while Jack's requested data was being downloaded to the two. Even at ¼ of the Grace's speed the entire conversation and download to only 2.8 seconds. The other Bynars had closed their eyes and assumed an idle stance as they compared operational notes and acquired programs. Completely overwhelmed by the superior systems of the Espial Grace and enjoying the power of the Computer they were tied into, Jack and Jill spread their arms and fell forward into the screen in front of them in what could only be described as the two attempting to hug the wall of the ship in enjoyment.

It was at that moment, with the Bynars in a momentary idle status and Jack and Jill locked in an embrace of enjoyment to the wall of the ship, that the Caldonian in charge of the Computer Aided design team along with two Saurians entered the room with the data they had gone off to get from Engineering about the Energy Collection Grill design. The giant three fingered dark brown skinned Caldonian Eynor, dressed in a custom Federation uniform more similar to the Caldonian attire from his homeworld, eyed the scene curiously before stepping over to the station 1101110 and 0010011 had been working at.

"Bynars are strange little creatures." said one of the Saurians as he eyed the two new Bynars hugging the hall.  
"They are nothing if not curious at time." shrugged Eynor with his deep voice.

-  
Espial Grace's Bridge

Captain Frame sat in his chair in the middle of the bridge, a small cup and saucer in his hands. The cup was an old white earth style teacup with red patterns forming Chinese dragons, the saucer below it having matching patterns. Frame drank in the honey sweet smell of the Chamomile tea within the glass sweetened with brown sugar and fresh honey from Gaa's Officer's Mess hall before taking a sip. His outrage from the unacceptable conduct of the two crews having subsided after talking with Captain Millennia and her XO along with Admiral Barker, Frame sat mentally listing and checking over the actions of the Bridge. All the while the Captain from the ship in tow and her XO Rylov sat in empty chairs next to him.

"Commander." began Frame as he lowered his class.  
"Yes sir?" asked Kelsey Covaks.  
"Please note in our performance log to the Starbase that out Impulse speed is disturbingly limited and that a look into our Sub-light propulsion systems and possible modifications would be warranted. I think the addition of a second set of Impulse Engines is needed to get the ship up to tolerable levels." said Frame.  
"Aye Captain, noting them lacking Impulse Speeds now." nodded the Black haired woman as she typed into her console.  
"You have a very impressive ship here Captain Frame." said Millennia as she looked over the Bridge.

Frame took another sip of his tea before looking over at the other Captain.

"Thank you very much Captain Konari. Despite her size and age I'll admit your vessel is nothing if not interesting. I remember when I was little reading about the class when the Miranda Class Decommissioning process had been completed. I didn't think there were any still in service after they were replaced by the Chimera, Oberon, Wambundu, and De Leon Classes. I'm actually looking forward to touring your vessel with your permission." said Frame.  
"That would be alright with me Captain. And you can thank our Chief Engineer's 'expert negotiating prowess' for the DeLorean's continued service to the Star fleet." said Millennia.  
"I tell you Captain, you've got one hell of a ship here Captain." said Rylov as he looked over at Frame, Millennia sensing with her telepathic powers a mischievous feeling growing within her XO.  
"Thank you. For most Captain's I'd think this was too much ship for them, it seems to take a certain kind of Captain to oversee and maintain the daily operations of this ship. Personally I had a very hard time trying to get used to it, it's a full time job and requires a lot of concentration. The need for a Command Staff as large as ours makes itself obvious after a few hours out in space. But we've got some strong officers who help me keep things running. The position of Captain feels more like Mayor on board the Grace." said Frame as he took another sip of the tea.  
"Really? I actually wondered what it took to keep a ship like this running." said Millennia.  
"Truth be told I remember when I first laid eyes on the Grace I had thought to myself that there was no way I'd be able to Command such a behemoth. I was worried I'd end up tarnishing my good record by not being able to meet the Grace's demands and expectations in a Commanding Officer. I had to take a three month course while they were still finishing her in dry-dock to learn how to command a ship of such size and over 16,670 individuals." said Frame.

"Imzadi, what are you up to?" asked Millennia through telepathy.  
"I just had to know something." replied Rylov with a small grin.  
"We just had several officers sat fights with his crew Rylov. I don't want to cause another scene!" replied Millennia nervously back in the unheard conversation between the two.  
"Trust me, you'll thank me."

"I'm thankful I had the time to go back and take the advanced course and additional simulations before the Grace's launch. Still, I rarely have much time to myself." said Frame.

"Imzadi!" asked Millennia once more with her mind as she felt the mischievous impulse within Rylov jump forward.

"Ah, so that explains the…." began Rylov as he motioned to his cheeks where Frame's sideburns would be.

Millennia froze with embarrassment while at the same time trying to stifle a laugh at Frame's surprised look. He had froze mid-breath, his eyebrows quickly shooting up his forehead in surprised of the comment as if he himself had forgotten about the massive tufts dominating his cheeks. Frame's mouth closed as seemed to raise upwards towards his nose as he tilted his head slightly forward towards Rylov, blinking once before looking at the office.

"No…. actually these were a personal choice. I think they had an air of old fashion command but mostly I just think they looks cool and even out my face. I think my jaw line is a bit lopsided." said Frame as he sat down his glass, the air of officiality now gone from his voice and replaced with a more informal tone.  
"Oh…. Like how lopsided?" asked Rylov, much to Millennia's horror and amusement.  
"Eh…." began Frame as he thought.

Frame shrugged and made a gesture with his hands which Millennia assumed was his attempt to recreate how he figured his jaw line to look. His calmness at the question and Rylov's persistence were quickly becoming too much and soon the Captain of the DeLorean began to lose her cool, several snickers escaping her.

"Captain Frame I'm sorry, may I have a moment?" sputtered Millennia as she tried to hide her growing smile.  
"No, it's alright. I mean it's a perfectly legitimate question I guess." shrugged Frame, slightly amused himself at the situation.

Millennia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she finally allowed some of her chuckles to escape her.

"Well, now we know." smirked Rylov.  
"Pardon?" asked Frame.  
"When some of the DeLorean's met you in Dry-Dock we all wondered why you had the ancient human Mutton chops. None of us had ever seen a human with facial hair like that outside of a Holodeck. Now we know." chuckled Rylov.  
"Well I…um…. I'm glad your crew has a sense of closure. Now if you'll excuse me I think I should head down to Medical." said Frame as he rose from his chair.  
"Captain, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your jaw line." chuckled Millennia as she lifted her head up.

Frame paused in Mid-stride as the comment hit him before he could reach the door.

"Umm….. I thank you for your vote of confidence Captain Konari, but I was actually on my way down there to gather the reports of how the Med-lab has held together from our chief Medical officer." smirked Frame as more of the Bridge officers began to crack up.

With the sea of giggles and the rising feeling of embarrassment grew Millennia found herself only able to say one word.

"Oh." She said as Frame headed back to the door at the back of the Bridge.  
"Captain Konari, you have the Bridge." he said before entering the turbo-lift.  
"Its moment's like this I'm glad my people are bald." said Kym'sia as she turned back and looked at the two officers from the DeLorean with a smile.

-  
Medical

The doors of the Sick bay hissed open as Frame walked quietly into the room, a small smile still on his face from the silliness up on the Bridge. He had finished his Chamomile and had his glass returned back to his Ready Room which he had recently begun to decorate. As normal the Sickbay was empty aside from the Doctors on duty, a sign that gave Frame comfort knowing that no one was severely injured. Most of the Doctors were cleaning their areas making sure that Sickbay remained a clean environment should anyone arrive while others tended to medical experiments and brushed up on Medical texts. Keeping quiet so as not to disturb the Doctors as they worked, Frame walked back through the room without making a sound until he neared L'Ann's Office.

"Captain." purred L'Ann as her ears perked up while Frame entered her Private office.  
"Hello Doctor, I trust you've already written your notes on the performance of Sickbay?" asked Frame as he walked up to the Doctor.  
"I had it ready shortly after I reported for Duty this morning Captain." smiled L'Ann as the purr in her voice continued.  
"Wonderful. Thank you very much Doctor." smiled Frame as he reached forward for the notes.

As Frame reached forward and wrapped his hand around the PADD in L'Ann's grasp their fingers met and seemed to freeze, neither one moving for several seconds which seemed more like hours. Frame broke the touch as he brought the PADD towards himself to skim over, both their eyes meeting each other for a moment which Frame punctuated with a friendly smile.

"Thank you Doctor." smiled Frame as he stood up to collect the other reports.  
"Captain…." began L'Ann as she stood up, revealing that she had been wearing the Scant skirted Uniform variant.  
"Yes?" asked Frame as he turned, noticing the Doctor's altered uniform.  
"I was wondering if we could have lunch again today. I've come to enjoy our meetings." said the Doctor with a smile and a small purr.  
"I would like that very much Doctor….. however I haven't much time at the moment. That is of course if you don't mind eating in my quarters with me." offered Frame.  
"I'd love to!" grinned L'Ann, surprised with herself at how quickly she answered.  
"Then it's a date. I've been thinking about putting together a Pikilia Platter. One question before I go, what's with the skirt if I may ask?" asked Frame.  
"Oh this? I was just trying it out. It's a little more comfortable on the tail."  
"It looks nice."  
"Do you think so?" asked L'Ann, again finding herself embarrassed as she struck a small pose like one would in front of a mirror when trying clothes.  
"I think so. See you in half an hour Doctor." smiled Frame before leaving the room.

"Now THIS is an engineering bay!"

Compared to the small, cramped room on the DeLorean, Jiron found the Engineering bay on the Grace to be almost agoraphobic in comparison, and reminded him of the Niir Cathedral on his home colony of Kejal, with it's the banks of monitors like personal shrines, tended to by technicians, the open main floor, and the towering monolith of the warp core, towering up so far Jiron almost believed it could reach the Celestial Temple itself.

"So my bay ain't good enough for you, Crusher?" Jackson gave Jiron a slap over the head, and stalked in, his mechanical joints creaking as hissing as he stomped through the open space. "Size ain't everythin', y'know! C'mon, lets get a quick look-see at the Warp Core!"

Jiron grumbled as he followed. These constant comparisons to an infamously pretentious human boy were starting to drag. He could see the technicians slowly start to stop what they were doing, and look in confusion at the Jiron's superior… And in slight alarm at how oddly familiar his implants looked. Preoccupied, he collided with a small girl, causing her to drop the stack of PADD's she was carrying.

"Kosst! Sorry! Let me!" Jiron gasped, bending down to pick up the PADD's, handing them to the flustered and blushing girl. She seemed to be Saurian, but her ears were definitely Ferengi. "Sorry Ensign…" He handed her the stack, fishing for a name.

"J'norri". She sounded quite mousey and shy. "T-that was my fault really…" Jiron repressed a chuckle as her ears waggled. "Really should've heard you coming, shouldn't I?"

"Probably!" He laughed along with her.

"Stop flirtin' with every piece of skirt that crosses your path, Crusher!"

J'norri blushed as Jiron fumed. "I was not!…"

"Yeah yeah Crusher, whatever you say!"

Jiron's gaze darkened and he muttered under his breath: "Bloody… Borg-enhanced… American!"

"I heard that, Wesley!" Burris shouted back.

"So did i! Borg?" J'norri dropped the pile of PADD's as she fumbled for her phaser. If Burris had noticed her, he didn't bother to react. He'd reached the warp core, and was clambering over the safety rail.

"Relax" Jiron quickly grabbed her arm and lowered it. "Ensign J'norri, meet my boss- a man so obnoxious not even the business end of a Cube in 2373, the DeLorean exploding around him and getting impaled by the warp core could stop him!"

Burris raised a metal middle digit in Jiron's direction.

"Err… Well, err… He seems… Nice, Mr Crusher".

"Jiron Beval" He corrected, and explained the reference (which, to his annoyance, she giggled at). "I assume your bosses are nicer".

"…I suppose". J'norri considered. "Mr Foley can be a little stern, but he's generally alright. And Ms Twr'elik is really sweet to all of us… Except…" J'norri's face blanched as she saw Burris place his ear directly to the column of the warp core.

"Except?"

"The last guy who messed with her engine room ended up with a chunk of flesh missing from his neck!"

"Please, what woman wou…?" Jiron started, but stopped as Twr'elik leapt from the first level, her padded feet hitting the deck with a dull thump. She landed crouched, with head bent down, like some sort of predator, her engineers vest billowing out behind her like a cape. Slowly, she straightened up, and slowly stalked over to the impudent, strange-smelling human who was daring to touch _her_warp core!

The two ensigns realised they weren't breathing.

Twr'elik reached the safety rail around the warp core column, and a slender clawed paw-like hand reached for the strange metal human's shoulder….

"Bloody Corps of Engineers!" Burris yelled suddenly, removing his ear. "'Sometimes I wonder if those buggers even went to the academy! You got this girl purring like a tribble, and they're sayin' its faulty?" He spun around. "So, I hear you're the gal in charge round here?" He face was split with a crooked grin.

"And you are?" Twr'elik could manage a damn good 'glare of death' when she wanted. Burris's grin simply got wider.

"L.t. Commander Burris Jackson ma'am". He grasped her paw and shook her hand firmly. Twr'elik winced at their coldness- cold burnished chrome and black metal, oily Borg servos and joints, silvery filamentous wires and flickering sensors- but found his grip slacker than she would've assumed. "Ah, firm handshake, territorial about your engine room… At last!" He flipped Twr'elik's hand over, and gave the back of her paw a polite kiss. Jiron felt like his eyes were popping out, J'norri almost squeaked, and Twr'elik was grateful that all her fur covered up how much she was blushing. "At last, I'm in the comp'ny of a proper engineer! Sorry to impose on your domain an' experience an' all, but judgin' by what I've been told 'bout you, an' what I've seen, you understand this Fold bullcrap better than the prick who thought it up… And certainly better than me! I'd be grateful for any pointers…"

"Well… Since you asked nicely…"

And as they fell into a intense debate on modifications to the Cochrane Equation to incorporate the Uvanov Constant, annihilation oscillation cancelators, and plasma flow inverters, Jiron was left scratching his head.

"How come he's never that nice to me?"

"Err… Captain? Commanders? Somebody's hailing us, frequency 12". Kym'sia announced, unsure who on the bridge to alert.

"12?" Kelsey wondered aloud, turning back to the command chairs. Rylov looked up from his PADD (somewhat relieved- Universe-class technical specifics did get quite dry after a while), and the conversation between Millennia and Second Officer Carter (who was bombarding the Captain with an endless series of questions about their shared homeworld, which he'd never had the fortune to visit) broke off abruptly. "12's only ever used by Fleet Intelligence".

"Yeah, that is odd…" Millennia mused. She got out of the command chair, giving Kelsey a nod.

"Captain, you're the senior officer…" Kelsey started, but Millennia waved her into silence.

"Not on this ship… And believe me!" She gave Rylov a wry smile, who replied with an innocent expression. "I know from experience how pissy Executive Officer's get when you mess with their bridge!"

"Ma'am". Kelsey took the chair. "Put it onscreen".

The Screen changed from its usual inert blankness to show the inside of a palatial office, with the large UFP logo adorning the walls. Behind a desk sat a rather young man with trimmed brown hair and a pleasant expression. His uniform was like the current Starfleet Combat Uniform, but the division colour was a rather dull shade of black.

"This is Commander Kelsey Covaks, Executive Officer of the Espial Grace. To whom am I speaking?"

"Ah Miss Covaks". The man gave a surprisingly warm smile, considering he appeared to be involved with Fleet Intelligence- Always viewed with slight distain by the rest of Starfleet ever since rumours about rogue factions within it had sprung up two centuries ago. "I'm Jonah, Chief of the Starfleet Investigations Bureau. No offence, but is Captain Frame available?"

"He's busy surveying ship departments at the moment. I could try Admiral Barker if you want?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble". He suddenly seemed to notice Millennia, who was milling about the Tactical Console, and Rylov, who was studying the screen intently. "Is that Captain Millennia Konari and Commander Rylov O'Connell from the DeLorean?"

"…Yes?" Millennia replied, hesitantly. Something was up.

"Excellent!" Jonah seemed genuinely pleased. "Saves me the bother of another call! Could you three and Captain Frame meet me…" He turned to a screen on his left, dialling up some information. It allowed them to see the rank insignia on his collar- A silver infinity symbol"... Drydock Conference Room 31 in 15 minutes?"

"Certainly Sir… If you could tell us what this is about, and why it's necessary for us to attend?" Rylov piped up. Jonah gave him a knowing smile, and tapped the side of her nose.

"I see Jack taught you every bit of his Irish cunning. I can't reveal too much over this open comm. link, but I will say it's vital to the continued security of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets". And with that, he severed the communication, leaving the bridge staff stunned.

"…Well, we'd better see what that's about!" Millennia announced, making her way to the turbolift.

"Indeed. Mr Carter, you have the bridge till further notice". Kelsey tapped her combadge. "Covaks to Captain Frame".

"…And the Indosian yelled "Captain Kirk, get that thing outta my ear!" Frame announced, producing much mirth in what sounded like the Colonisation Feasibility Analysis department, and even more confusion in the bridge crew. "Sorry Commander, you missed that one. You had something?"

Kelsey got her breath back. "Communication just came in from a Mr Jonah, Chief of the Starfleet Investigations Bureau. He wants to meet you, me, and our equivalents from the DeLorean in 20 minutes. And". She decided to interrupt his usual questions. "No, he didn't say why, and he didn't ask for the Admiral".

"Understood. I'll meet you in Transporter Room 1. Frame out". Kelsey caught up with the others, and they entered the turbolift together. Commander?" She asked.

"Hey, just call me Rylov". He grinned back.

"…Rylov… Who's Jack?" She asked.

"Captain Jack O'Connell, my dad". He replied nonchalantly. He caught her quizzical look. "Adopted. And I get your point, how does this "Jonah"- and if that isn't a codename, I don't know what is- know about my human family? I'm not famous or anything".

"Oh… "She bit her tongue, slightly, but Rylov was having none of it. "Oh relax Commander! It doesn't bother me being adopted..." He suddenly slipped into a distinctly fruity-yet-genuine southern Irish accent. "And bein' brought up in a small village in southern oirland by a couple'a humans!" He cleared his throat. "Although I tend to drop the accent… It only confuses people!"

The laughter in the turbolift echoed as it continued on its journey.

The meeting room was one of those blank, featureless conference rooms were seen in countless television shows. The only think missing was the stony-faced boss sitting behind the desk.

The room was empty apart from a huge oval table, and chairs: 4 near the door where the Captains and Commanders entered, 3 near the opposing door.

"Typical" mused Frame. "Arrange lunch, then duty calls. Typical!"

"Where… Where is he?" Kelsey mused, looking around. "We're on time".

"Yeah…" Millennia nodded to her. "That is odd…"

Then the opposing door opened, and Jonah entered… Limping; his entire left leg was encased in a metal brace. Following him was a burly Indo-Chinese man with oily black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a dark stubble and one of those expressions only ever seen on henchmen for evil geniuses in secret volcano lairs. Behind him was a Catian male, with scraggly sandy blonde and black coat, large grey eyes and several jagged canines peeking from under furred lips. All of them were clad in Jonah's uniform variant

"Apologies gentlemen" Jonah gave a pleasant smile as he took the centre seat, his two accomplices sitting either side. He motioned for Frame and his friends to do the same. "Brace joints seized up on me. And before you ask, I have a rare medical condition which allowed the growth of a non-contagious disease within my leg, which survived treatment and rendered the majority of muscles in my leg useless. That's why I have the brace". He didn't seem to mind talking about his disability. "So, lets get the mild pleasantries out of the way. You all know who you are, and you all know who I am". He nodded to his assistants. "These are my…" He scratched his head. "Well, "Bodyguard" is such a crude word… But sadly, it's the most apt".

Rylov frowned. "I've got a question… How the hell do you know my father?"

"Captain O'Connell?" Jonah shrugged. "I'm Chief of the Starfleet Investigations Bureau; I have to know everything". He pulled a remote from his pocket. "Like this".

With the jab of a button, a hologram burst into existence; a scale model of a ship, small and dark. A ship they all knew too well.

"Shroomies" Frame, Kelsey, Millennia and Rylov all glared simultaneously.

"Yes… The 'Shroomies', for want of a better name". He turned to Millennia and her XO. "Their ships are vastly overpowered compared to ours; the fact that you survived in a Miranda-Class- no insult intended- is nothing short of miraculous. If the report is ready…"

"It isn't". Millennia raised a snarky eyebrow. "We've been a little busy, trying to mend the damage. From what I've heard, its Captain Frame and his crew you need to talk to; they did make first contact after all…"

Frame looked like he was about to speak, but Jonah beat him to it. "Not to steal the prestige from Captain Frame, but the Grace didn't". He jabbed another button, and a hologram of a ship of rather primitive Starfleet design came up. "Recognise this?"

It took a moment, but Kelsey was the first to get it. "Hang on… That's Enterprise! The first, NX-Class one!"

"Hang on!" Rylov protested. "The NX-Enterprise logs are mandatory reading at the Academy, and I don't remember any mention of mushroom people!"

"That particular log was suppressed, along with others. And before you ask, the reasons for that decision were classified". Jonah cleared his throat, as if preparing a speech. "Other corrupted and classified records of ships through the ages…" He stabbed another button, and the hologram started to shift between other classes and types… "… The Orpheus, The Llandeilo, The Pride of Tellar… All reported sightings of them, simply watching events unfold, seldom interfering. Recently however, my team and I have made a few breakthroughs; we've made contact with their leaders…"

"What?" Frame demanded. The others looked similarly amazed.

"Indeed, and bloody difficult that was too; they're rather wary of other species. But according to these leaders, the Shroomies you've encountered recently are a splinter faction; mercenaries, operating off the radar, working as hired muscle for someone else…" With another press of the remote, the imaged changed from a New Orleans-Class starship to a small, insect-like creature with large horn-like pincers.

"Bluegill". Frame breathed.

"Again, for want of a better name, the 'Bluegill'. Now, records on them are even more sketchy than those of the Shroomies. Any incidents involving them, such as the attempted coup of Starfleet Command, or the Bajor incident, are even more highly classified. I doubt even your good friend the Admiral could access them… But we know enough about them to be concerned".

"That's something that's been bugging me…" Kelsey mused. "Why are these…" She struggled for a metaphor. "These…'Confederate' Shroomies working for the Bluegill? Sayble is living proof that these creatures can literally make their own muscle".

"If I knew, I'd tell you!" Jonah ran his fingers through his hair. "Frankly this entire business has got the entirety of Starfleet Command running scared. There are even talks of reinstating mandatory identity screenings… Things Starfleet hasn't considered using since Layton's attempted coup and the Undine war". He straightened up. "That's why I've arranged a meeting with the Leaders of the…" He smiled, deciding to play along with Kelsey's metaphor. "The 'Unionist' Shroomies". He gave the remote another press. "Recognise this?"

The ship now shown was an Ambassador-Class ship. Millennia and Rylov were confused, but Frame and Kelsey recognised it instantly. "The Holiday".

"Correct. I've had the highest echelons of Starfleet's Corps of Engineers working triple shifts to refit her, and she's currently docked at Docking Port 84. I'm taking command of her to go meet them… But unfortunately, there's one thing I still need…"

"A crew". The others realised simultaneously.

"Indeed. You are the people who've had the most contact with these beings, and it'd be appreciated if you could contribute, lend your crews' vast experience in this matters". He stood up, turning the hologram projector off, his metal leg brace clicking as it took his weight. The bodyguards rose with him. "Any takers".

"Definitely!" Millennia acknowledged. "I'd like to meet these people who think they can just total my ship and get away with it!"

Frame gave a concerned sigh. "Of course me and my crew'll help… But surely we should take the Grace to meet them…"

"Sorry. I did try, but they wanted the Holiday. The idea of meeting a 2 mile long ship unnerved them".

"…Very well".

"Excellent. I'll inform Admiral Barker personally, and we'll meet you at the Holiday's docking port in forty minutes".

Both parties rose, and made for their respective exits… But Frame paused as Jonah called after him: "Oh, Captain Frame? Sorry about interfering with your lunch plans!"

"Slovek should head up the science department; it'd take too long to configure it for your science officer's requirements".

"Good point Captain". Millennia agreed. "But he's free to call on any of my other science department staff to fill up the numbers".

Frame and Millennia had been talking non-stop since returning from the Starbase. Rylov and Kelsey had been dismissed, having been put in charge of their respective ships until the captains returned… And despite their protests about the captains 'risking their lives needlessly'. L'ann had joined them, curious to why she'd been 'stood up', but she accepted Frame's excuse without complaint.

"I will… And please, call me Tanner".

"Certainly… 'Tanner'". Millennia grinned, trying to hide how uncomfortable she found being so… 'Friendly' with Frame, with L'ann nearby. However, L'ann seemed unconcerned. "I'd like L.t. Xeros to take Flight Control, and 6 to head up security". She gave a smile at L'ann. "I'd like to suggest you to head up medical… Hisol seems rather taken with your sickbay…"

"Sure". L'ann smiled, realising that they'd be able to have that lunch together after all… And not realising that that was exactly why Millennia had suggested it.

"Xeros?" Frame frowned. "Wasn't he the Flight Officer on the NX-Avenger? The Lakota? The Decius? And didn't all those ships…"

"Crash? Err… Yeah. But he once managed to pilot the DeLorean unscathed through the inner corona of a Blue Giant… Frankly, there's nobody I'd rather trust at the helm".

"Ok. And 6 for security… But I'd like T'pan to head up Tactical, just in case we're boarded AND combating Shroomie vessels at the same time".

"Good idea. I think my Bynar's would be best for ops, and your Ms Twr'elik as Chief engineer, seeing as she's already familiar with the Holliday…" She smiled with a thought. "…But let Ensign Jiron assist her- He could do with a break from Commander Jackson!"

"Alright. And to finish, Kym'sia to clear up any communications difficulties, Counsellor T'kah- Always good to have a 'diplomat' on side- and the prerequisite crewmembers to ensure each department runs smoothly".

"Perfect. Grace, contact the mentioned crewmembers, and tell them meet up at Docking Port 84 on the Starbase in 30 minutes… And to choose their department teams where appropriate".

"Certainly" Grace chirped in reply.

And so the message went out.

6 acknowledged immediately. Quickly scanning the lists of security personnel from both ships, he immediately made his choices. As for his deputy… 6 knew that he'd have to pick someone whose personal combat skills rivalled his own... And there was only one person who fitted the task. He thumped his combadge.

"L.t. 6 to Counselor T'kah. I have a request of you. I will meet you at your quarters to discuss it. Out". He severed the connection, not giving T'kah the chance to respond, or even acknowledge. A little overzealous efficiency every now and then was a good thing.

Although more than twice his age, 6 loomed over the counsellor. The boy seemed not to like the idea 6 proposed.

"I do not care that he dislikes me, or that he may harbour desires to end my life". He frowned at the boy. "I do not like counsellors. They are unnecessary; should a warrior have issues, he should work them out on the field of battle, channel his pain and anger through his weapon into his victim… Not discuss them with somebody over a hot caffeinated drink and some cake!"

"But wanting Sergei to assist you _directly_in co-ordinating security?" T'kah spluttered. "I don't think he's ready for…"

"A warrior is always ready! And I have no doubt that Sergei is a true warrior". He gave a small smile. "He is more like me than his Starfleet colleagues; they fight to incapacitate… He and I fight to kill!"

"Hmmm…" T'kah pondered. "…Maybe some forced male-bonding'll be good for him… Alright. I'll tell Grace to put out a notice. But he won't like it… And neither will Mr McCray…"

"I do not care about Sergei's objections… And the Honoured Elder has no authority to object".

"Don't call him that to his face!" T'kah called after him.

Slovek acknowledged instantly as well. "Ms Lanae, please ready the necessary equipment for transfer, and contact the assisting staff from the DeLorean's Science Department. Ms Jex…"

"Yes sir!" She responded cheerily. A chance at a real away mission at last…

"You will remain aboard the Grace to complete the analysis of the Science Department's effectiveness for Starfleet Command".

"What? No fair!" She whinged, but Slovek kept his face still.

"As the most recent addition to the Department, your eye will be the most impartial. And should you wish to go on other missions like this, I would suggest that you desist from attacking crewmen, no matter how ingenious your application of a Death Grip".

Jex muttered angrily to herself as she returned to her tasks. "Why does it matter? He was only a bloody Vulcan…"

Upon receiving the news, Jiron waited until he was far enough from Jackson's Borg-enhanced ears before loudly and enthusiastically proclaiming his thanks to the Prophets.

Twr'elik and J'norri just smiled.

Depending on which ship they were from, the engineering crewmen either looked baffled, or agreed.

"I've got two other suggestions" Millennia said, cancelling another call of protest from the two Bynars- the 7th so far. The technological Aladdin's Cave of the Grace was hard to prise yourself away from… Even if you weren't a cyborg-esque computerised race. Next to her, L'ann was contacting Nurse Vigal on the DeLorean, and other members of her medical staff.

"Name them, and I'll see if they're feasible".

"Well, firstly, I'd like Sayble to come along. Seeing as he seems to be at least similar to the biomass hosts the Bluegill use, it'd be interesting to observe his reactions".

"Hmm… Sure. And the other".

"Well…" She started… Then she felt a sudden burst of tingling in her chest. She looked down… And was surprised to see the small ghostly face of a Banshil looking up at her, its face protruding from her chest, between her breasts… And leaving no trace of a mark.

"…Hi". Millennia's voice when to a 'holy-bloody-hell' pitch.

"Hi!" Chimed Silence, her violet eyes sparkling, as she pushed through Millennia and whizzed off down the hall, pursued by four other Banshil. One stayed behind; a green-eyed one with pigtails… And then a little human girl in a captain's uniform, who ran round the corner, almost collided with Millennia's legs, and hid squarely behind Frame's. Both captains and the doctor exchanged a look of confused amusement. They heard the steady thud of footsteps, and immediately, the green-eyed Banshil covered her eyes with her paw-like hands. The little girl giggled, and curled up so she couldn't be seen behind Frame.

"You ain't seen Ste…" Barker started as he came around the corner, and gave the green eyed Banshil a deadpan look. "Bliss, the whole point of hide and seek is that you _hide_!"

"I am!" Bliss tittered.

"…Ok". He shook his head as Bliss floated up through the ceiling, and turned to the others, and Millennia saw the girl try to suppress a giggling fit. "Any of you seen Stephy around?"

"No Admiral" They all responded rather too quickly. Barker gave a sly smile, and nodded. "I see".

"Admiral, about this mission… Are you ok with it?"

"What? The fact this 'Jonah' didn't think to invite me, or the fact you're gonna go head to head with the leaders of these…?" He waved dismissively. "Frankly, I'm glad for the time off…" He grinned. "And I think you're old enough to go and play safely". He winked as he left. "Good luck".

"_Captain_Stephanie Barker, I presume" Frame smiled, as the laughing little girl peered out from behind his legs once Barker had left. The little girl laughed. "Well, it's nice to see that the Grace is in such responsible hands while we're off!"

"Hi Captain Frame! Hi Dr L'ann!" Stephanie beamed. "Sorry, Grandaddy is terrible at hide and seek!"

"Definitely!" L'ann purred, causing Stephanie to laugh again. Only then did she notice Millennia. "Oh, Hi Captain…"

"Millennia" Millennia answered, and proffered a hand for Stephanie to shake. "And you must be the granddaughter the Admiral's spent most of the day talking about".

"That's me!"

"So you're playing hide and seek with… Ghosts?"

"What's a ghost?" Bliss asked, as she phased through the ceiling, and glided down next to Millennia.

"Captain…" Frame cleared his throat. "Meet Bliss, one of six Banshil ambassadors from the Nebula of Tranquillity".

"Well... Nice to properly meet you". Millennia took Bliss's tiny hand, who did an odd floating curtsy and dropped through the deck. Frame gave a "they do that" shrug. Millennia looked back to Stephanie to see she was giving her a rather curious stare.

"You're like Timmy!" Stephanie exclaimed, to Millennia's utter confusion. "He's a Bajoran… No, Betazoid at my school!" Stephanie winced in embarrassment. "Sorry, always get those two mixed up! But you can read minds and stuff".

"Er… Sure" Millennia lied.

"Wow that's soo cool! So… What am I thinking now?"

Thankfully, the returning clump of familiar spurs spared Millennia the effort of having to lie. Stephanie dived behind Frame's legs as Barker came back.

"Are you sure you ain't seen her?" Following another hurried shake of heads (they may have been officers, but they weren't grasses), Barker broke into a coughing fit that made him double over in pain. L'ann and Frame were familiar enough with the Admiral's coughs to know when they were faked, and Millennia had taught herself to read enough body language to realise the Admiral was pulling their leg… But Stephanie didn't, and that was the point: With a shriek of "Grandaddy!" she broke cover… And gasped with surprise as the Admiral winked "Gotcha!" and scooped her wriggling and protesting into his arms. "Playing old; works every time!" With another wink, and a smile of "Be seeing you". They left, the sounds of Stephanie giggling fading as they got further and further away.

"Now… " Frame cleared his throat, eager to break the silence. "You had another suggestion, Millennia".

"What? Oh yeah… We need a telepath. These Shroomies don't seem to be hot on verbal communication, so a telepath capable of extracting their thoughts will be vital. Preferably a Betazoid, or some other species with the same degree of telepathic power; an Empathic as well as Telepathic analysis would be preferable.

"I think that'd be a great idea!" L'ann interjected. "But we already have you aboard… But if you think you'd be too busy elsewhere, I'd suggest Mr Carter…"

"Err… We have some slight problems with those proposals. No offence to Mr Carter, but he's only half Betazoid- We really need to read their thoughts. As for me…" Millennia indicated L'ann's Tricorder. Jonah didn't seem to mind his disability, so why should she? "Well, just scan my head".

"Um… If you're ok with this...?" With Millennia's nod of accent, L'ann started to run the Tricorder up Millennia's spinal column to her brain, sharing a look of confusion with Frame… Which turned to horrified alarm as the Tricorder chirped. "Oh my...!"

"L'ann?" Frame leaned over her shoulder, but in medical configuration, the Tricorder was all double-dutch to him.

"Millennia… This may seem impersonal, but how in the name of Goddess…?"

"…How am I still able to walk, talk and think?" Millennia shrugged. "The best Doctors on Betazed couldn't answer that either!"

"L'ann, what have you found?" Frame asked, concerned.

L'ann looked at Millennia for approval to disclose her condition. When Millennia nodded, L'ann spoke in her normal clinically exact manner. "Captain Konari has massive damage to her paracortex, symptomatic of violent psionic attack- The axons holding the paracortex together and connecting it to the rest of the brain have literally frayed, demyelinised… About 96% of them have degraded completely. There's evidence of psionic aftershock damage to other areas of the brain as well".

"I'm a Captain, not a Doctor" Frame quipped. "What does that all mean?"

Millennia interjected: "The paracortex is the region of the Betazoid brain that generates the psionic field that gives us our telepathic and empathic powers. With the damage to mine, I'm virtually psionicly null- I can barely read unshielded minds, I can hardly detect the emotions of others… And it's completely irreparable".

"God… I… I'm sorry". Frame breathed.

"Are you? You've never had psychic powers… And you're not Betazoid. Can you imagine what its like to loose something so fundamental to you… Like your Beethoven loosing his hearing?" For a moment, Millennia looked deadly serious, and Frame felt truly sorry for her… Then the seriousness dropped, replaced by a small confident smile. "Don't pity me, Captain. I get enough of that from my parents! I coped, I recovered, I learnt to compensate with learning to read body language. If your Stephen Hawking managed to develop scientific theorems that made him one of the most famous Terran scientists of all time, despite his body failing due to a condition that should have ended his life before he could've achieved anything… Then I think I can at least make my own small mark on the universe. However, I am utterly useless for this mission".

"Well…" Frame pondered. An idea entered his head… "No no, we can't do that…"

"Cap… Tanner" Millennia pointed, as they started to walk again. "Any idea at this point would be welcome".

"We do have one other Betazoid aboard…"

"Captain!" L'ann almost yelled in shock. "You can't be serious?"

"As Millennia said any idea…" Seeing Millennia's interest pique, he continued. "We recently took in a rather unusual prisoner who'd tried to destroy the ship. He's Betazoid, but he's also one of those rare Betazoids who have their powers switched on since birth… And he was never treated for it. He's got dual personality syndrome, he's deranged, and he's very, very dangerous… But…"

"Needs must as the Devil drives?" Millennia queried. "Never treated? Still… Actually, if you can get him to help, he'd be perfect; those types of Betazoids are ideal for xeno-comunications".

"Well… Full security escort…" Frame muttered, running off a list of requirements as he strolled along. "Maybe Mr Strong, L'ann?"

"He'd be ideal- His implant ensures Kelnar couldn't manipulate his mind if he tried… But how to convince him to help?"

"The Collar?" Frame saw L'ann glare, and winced. "Hey, I'm just going by what Sarkin, Slovek, and Rami unanimously recommended. Any ideas Cap…" He turned back to Millennia…

Who wasn't there. There was no trace in her in the corridor… No noise of footsteps… No… Wait, there were footsteps, sprinting down the corridor… But far away… And far too heavy to be Millennia's.

"Captain?" Frame called out… But no reply. "Grace, where is Captain Konari?"

"That location it classified by order of Captain Millennia Konari" Grace replied.

"Override, Authorisation Frame nine omega three!"

"Unable to comply. Captain Konari classified her location using her own Captain's code. Higher clearance is needed".

"Damn!" Frame turned to L'ann. "Doctor, what about your emergency medical override? You could override the chief of staff if you wanted to".

"I can't use it unless I'm completely sure she's in trouble! Otherwise every doctor or counsellor would abuse their prerogative!" L'ann's whiskers twitched with concern, as the sprinting footsteps got closer... "And as concerned as we are… I don't think she's in that much danger. She's not been kidnapped- Only the captain herself could've classified her location…"

L'ann stopped there as Commander Rylov sprinted around the corner, picked Frame up by the shoulders and slammed his back into the wall.

"What did you say to her?" He yelled. Frame struggled but his grip was like iron. "COMMANDER? What the hell are you…?" He protested.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Only then did they see how haggard and distressed he looked. He was frenzied, and his normally messy hair was wildly askew. Something was seriously wrong.

"We were just running through suggestions!" L'ann protested, trying to prise the Commander from the Captain. It didn't work; Catians didn't have the fortune of being from a higher-gravity world, so L'ann had no chance of overpowering the Romulan. "Crew suggestions, something about bringing along our telepathic prisoner…"

"Prisoner?"

"Kelnar Nisepi".

Rylov completely froze, releasing Frame from his vice grip. It was like he'd been suspended in liquid nitrogen. His eyes widened further than L'ann would've thought possible. His lips tried panickingly to form coherent words...

"…Imirrlhlhhse!"

And with that, he shot off down the corridor, legs blurring, hands scrambling for the turbolift. And with that, Frame and L'ann belted off in pursuit. They managed to catch the closing turbolift doors.

Rylov was going to pieces, drumming his fingers on his ridged temples, worriedly muttering to himself: "Fvah dha'nia Areinnye… Let me in…. Don't lock me out again… Fvadt!" He thumped the wall in annoyance. Frame took this opportunity to grab him by the lapels and pin him against the wall: "Ok Commander!... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The shock made Rylov gather his wits. "I 'spose she told you about her… 'Condition'? Well, who do you think gave it to her in the first place?"

"…Kelnar!" L'ann exclaimed. "HE did that? How?"

"Forced mental assault" Rylov shuddered. "Can you imagine it? Every single barrier of your mind shredded to pieces, all your intimate memories twisted, all your fears force-fed down your throat till you beg to stop… Can you even comprehend that?"

"I cant. My security chief could". Frame muttered.

"Ah, Rami 'Balls of Steel' Ylek, the often-gossiped about Chief of Security?" Rylov shook his head. "She was lucky… She didn't fight back. She couldn't. Millennia could… And did! That just made him madder…"

"But… How? When?"

"She was eighteen". Rylov shivered. "Recently, we were confronted by an omnipotent being that appeared to us as the things we most feared… And for Millennia, it was Kelnar. He showed us all how it happened… She was just walking home, sensed trauma, went to investigate… And found some wounded, crying, sixteen year old… Just a pitiable little wretch who'd had the shit kicked out of him by over-zealous school bullies… She tried to help, reach out to him… And something else reached back…"

"Lespiri". Frame growled.

"He left her comatose, shivering on the streets, on one of the coldest nights of the year. Eight hours till they found her…. Eight weeks till she recovered consciousness… And irreparably damaged… By Betazoid standards, she's severely disabled!"

"And if she found Kelnar…" Frame looked into Rylov's eyes with alarm.

"Precisely". He relied, his voice hard.

The doors opened, and they ran. Each corridor and corner blurred and smudged as they sprinted, their hearts booming loud in their ears, their breath rasping in their throats.

They reached the brig.

Millennia was there, outside Kelnar's cell. One hand was disengaging the forcefield… The other was drawing her phaser. Kelnar was there, in the cell, with his back turned to Millennia, seemingly oblivious.

Simultaneously, L'ann, Frame and Rylov yelled for her to stop… Just as the field winked off… And Millennia's phaser levelled at the prisoner, giving the characteristic whine of Setting 17: Complete molecular dispersal.

And the prisoner reacted. With slow, deliberate movements, his head clicked around. His head was bowed down, meaning that as his eyes looked up, he stared deep into Millennia's identically dark eyes. His mouth was unmovingly firm, but the wildness in his eyes showed who was in charge. With slow, mechanical movements, he got up, turned his body so he faced her, keeping his head bowed, his eyes staring up at her. Then, with slow, deliberate lolloping prance-like steps, he moved towards her… And with each step, he whistled a single note, his movements making a tune that Frame recognised as 'The Dance of the Sugar Plumb Fairy'. As L'ann, Rylov and Frame crept forwards, careful not to surprise Millennia lest her trigger finger get happy, Lespiri stopped, about a foot from the phaser end.

"Come on…" He breathed, a small grin spreading across his face. "Come on come on come on… You're feeling it, aren't you?" His head cocked sideways. "That instinct, that primal drive… Kill… Kill… Kill kill kill kill kill… Come on, just give in to it, just do it… One… Little… Twitch…" He leant forwards, pressing his forehead to the business end of the phaser, staring into Millennia's eyes, seeing her rage and her fury… And the desperate repression of those little shivers of fear. He licked his teeth… So much delectable emotion! "… And its all over".

"Don't do it Millennia!" Frame called out. "He's not worth it! Just put the phaser down!"

"Don't listen to him, listen to yourself, Mill-enn-ia". Lespiri countered, grinning. "This world we live in, so full of rules… So come on, Cap-tain! Are you one of the sheep, bound by those rules…?" His hollow eyes bore deeper into her as he saw her falter. "Or can you break free?"

Millennia tensed… And dropped the phaser. "Sheep; That's what makes me better than you!"

But just as Rylov was about to dart forwards to her, Lespiri swept the phaser into his hand, and pressed it into his hand, forcing it into her forehead, pushing her down to the floor. "Oh no no no, Millennia, you just don't understand at all". He crooned, leering down at her, staring deeply into her eyes and tasting the fear in them. "This is why I'm better than you… I'm free. I have no conscience, I have no rules… That's why you couldn't shoot me… And why I can shoot…"

That's as far as he got before arcs of blue lightning shot from his collar and seared through his limbs. As his legs crumpled under him, his phaser arm shot up… And the phaser discharged, the blast slamming into the ceiling, leaving a nasty burn on the sterile white plastic. As L'ann kicked the phaser far from his reach, Frame pocketed the remote to the restraint collar, and threw Lespiri back into his cell, reactivating the forcefield. Millennia was still and unresponsive, Rylov holding her shoulders from behind to support her.

"Captain…" Frame started sternly. As loathe as he was to do so, he'd have to file a report on the incident… But a cackle from Lespiri stopped him: "Oh relax, Captain Frame. I'm not pressing charges, so no need to discipline poor little Millennia for something you'd gladly do yourself if you weren't a member of your precious Starfleet. Its nice to finally meet you, by the way…" He grinned. "So good to finally put a face to L'ann's…"

"Shut up!" Frame snapped, not bothering to turn around… And not catching L'ann's relief. "We're leaving".

"Oh, but I'll help!" Lespiri crooned. Frame spun around, shocked. "Although you're disgusted to admit it, She's right: I'm your best hope with these Shroomies".

"Why the hell would you help us?" Frame glared.

As nice and as comfy as your cells are, it does get a tad boring around here… Plus…" He grinned at Millennia. "Like any Artist… I'd like to spend time admiring my… Creation…"

Rylov lost it, hurling himself against the forcefield, yelling in guttural Romulan: "Hwiiy faelirh ch'susse-thrai! V'rhaen-ao'au, Hwiiy wort, v'rhaen-ao'au!"

Lespiri just looked baffled as Frame hauled Rylov off. "Sorry, I don't speak Welsh!"

"Imirrhlhhse'hr!" Rylov spat. Frame nodded to L'ann, and started to half lead-half drag Rylov out as L'ann gently walked Millennia out.

"See you on the Holiday!" Lespiri called out cheerily after them. "Khoi-udt!" Was Rylov's only comment.

But as the door closed, Frame saw Kelnar take control… And saw, shining brightly in his eyes, complete mortal terror.

Outside, Millennia backed into the wall. That's where the tears started, her body wracked with silent sobs. Rylov shook himself free of Frame and ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her, gently holding her crying face to his shoulder as he held her close- Far too close for just a First Officer and a Captain- and soothingly whispered into her ear: "A'rhea… I'm here… Let me in, I'm here…"

Frame and L'ann looked on, they saw Millennia return the warm embrace, her sobbing slowly dissipating, and their looks changed from looks of confusion to bafflement (for Frame) and smiling realisation (for L'ann). Only when Rylov kissed Millennia on the forehead and murmured "Imzadi" into her ear did Frame cotton on. L'ann sighed: Men, so slow!

"Captain Konari…" Frame stepped gently towards them, and Rylov and Millennia broke their hug. "Look, if something like that happens again…"

"It won't Captain, I promise". Millennia softly pulled herself together. "I'm sorry, I overreacted, and I swear on my uniform and my pips it won't happen again".

Frame nodded: No Captain swore on her uniform or her pips unless she were serious. "Do you…?"

"I just need… To clear my head". Millennia straightened. "I'll see you on the ship". She nodded to Frame and L'ann… And shared a concerned look with Rylov… As if they were talking in a way neither Frame or L'ann could sense… And she walked away.

Rylov turned to L'ann and Frame, and seeing the looks in their eyes, he nodded. "Yeah. We are. We try to keep it private, separate from out work. I trust you two will keep our secret… You know…" He hinted. "Considering…"

"Yeah, our ship does run on gossip" Frame said, and L'ann voiced her agreement.

"Yeah", Rylov smiled… And realised they had no idea what he was really hinting.

The Xenomorph vessel dropped out of warp; however it blended so well with the darkness of space it was barely visible. Even their sensors were barely able to detect it.

The ship was a hexagon shape and very large. It was the twice the size of theHolidayand had a sort of imposing sight.

On the Bridge of theHoliday, the Frame brothers, Millennia, Rylov, L'ann, Agent Jonah, and Kelnar; who along with the Collar had wrist and ankle shackles watched as the Xenomorph ship hovered in front of them.

None of them spoke a word, not really knowing what to say at first but it was David who broke the silence, "Ok does anyone else feel a bit skeptical of this?" He asked turning to his fellow officers.

"As I said Captain Frame, These are not the same Shroomies you dealt with. They have no intention on harming us." Jonah said, his arms folded behind his back, his large Chinese bodyguard stood behind him, not saying a word and looked rather intimidating.

"Well I lost a good portion of my crew to that other faction, so forgive me if I have some trust issues towards the entire race." David said with some bitterness.

"Calm down David" Tanner said as he placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

It was then that from the Comm Station Jack and Jill spoke up

"We are…"

"Being hailed by…"

"The Alien vessel"

The two of them had been slightly reluctant to leave the Grace, they had wanted to stay to stay and continue their chat with the computer.

"Must we go already? We've..."  
"Only been here for three and..."  
"One half hours and explored only 1/1000th of the computer."

They had argued like little children but in the end had been forced to yield.

Millennia turned to Jonah, "Can they understand what we are saying?" She asked

The Intelligence agent nodded "Yes, they can understand us, however without our telepathic friend here." He nodded to the chained Kelnar, "We would not be able to understand a word coming from them."

Tanner nodded to the Comm Officer, "On Screen."

The image then flashed to a very foggy and dark room but they could make out the outline of a single shroomie who stood in front of the screen, its dark eyes locked onto everyone on the bridge.

There was a bit of silence until finally the Xenomorph began to make a several clicking sounds, it was speaking.

Rylov who had been standing behind Kelnar to make sure the Betazoid did not try anything, gave the prisoner a hard nudge. "Come on then translator." He said.

Kelnar rolled his eyes "Alright, no need to be mean. He is saying, 'On Behalf of the Ascendancy, we greet the Empire of the Federation, and ask which of us is in charge."

Tanner seeing that Jonah was not stepping forward did so instead "My name is Captain Tanner Julius Frame of the Espial Grace." He said with a great deal of authority. "And I speak for this group."

The alien stared at Frame for a moment, and then began to make the clicking noise again. And Kelnar with another nudge from Rylov translated "We wish to speak to the Frame in person, choose three to accompany you."

Tanner raised a brow in confusion; they wanted to talk in person? He looked over at the others indicating who wanted to volunteer.

Agent Jonah immediately came forward, having only ever spoken with the Shroomies over the Comm. Kelnar shuffled up, knowing that he would be needed, and Millennia with some hesitation joined, all three of them standing next to the younger of the Frame brothers.

"I suppose these are my companions, now if you would give us a moment we will-"

However Tanner did not get to finish his sentence because then a beam of golden light surrounded the four them and they vanished off the bridge of theHoliday.

-On The Shroomy Ship-

When Frame, Kelnar, Jonah, and Millennia materialized they found themselves in a very large room. It was extremely hot and humid. And besides the pale glow from lighting panels that were along the floor it was pitch black.

"Oh jeez, this place stinks." Kelnar said as he gagged on the humid mist. And then a hand reached over and pulled the Betazoid forward, it was Frames.

"Com'ere you." He said, as he gripped the criminal by the scruff of his shirt. "I aint letting you out of my reach"

"Captain, please contain yourself, wait until we get back to the Grace before coming on to me." Kelnar said with a smirk.

Frame growled and the criminal held up his chained hands "Oh come on Frame, where am I going to go?"

"Straight back to hell where you belong." Millennia said as she came out of the mist and joined them.

"Still steaming whelp?" Kelnar asked

"You have no idea." Millennia hissed.

And then appearing out of the mist, leaning on his good leg was Jonah. "My friends, it would seem as if we are right in the belly of the beast."

Suddenly the lights brightened slightly more in the room, revealing 30 shroomies, all of them armed and staring directly at the four guests. Then there was a much louder set of clicking noises and once again another set of lights came on, this time in the far back of the room, where sitting on a massive dais was a huge Xenomorph.

It stood approximately fifteen to twenty feet tall, and had twin sets of arms on either side of its body. Its brain case was much larger then the shroomies that surrounded them and it was protected by a large crest above their heads, which somewhat resembled a crown. It was crouching down on its very long legs, its large mandibles began clicking loudly.

Kelnar clicked his tongue once before saying "Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to the Shroomy Queen."

-Meanwhile Back on the Grace-

T'kah thought himself as brilliant, he had come up with the perfect way for Sergei and 6 to spend time with each other and create some kind of mutual friendship, without them actually hurting anyone or themselves.

The Holodeck.

With the number of creatures in the various programs the two of them could fight for hours together.

Sergei seemed happy to not have to be doing the scenario T'kah had originally say he do, but did not seem to thrilled over the fighting of holodeck monsters

"Bah, prefer real thing over cheap substitute." The Russian said

And Six seemed to be in total agreement, "There is no honor in fighting something that does not exist. For if there is no life, there is no victory, and victory is life."

T'kah rolled his eyes and sighed "You are missing the point, you cant just go out and beat up each other or other people. That is what resulted in your current situation. But here you can kill, maim, and destroy as many things as you want without getting in trouble, and this is a great way for the two of you to bond." He said as he clapped his hands together.

"How that being so?" Sergei asked

"Oh I don't know be creative, fight on opposite teams, fight together, or try to see who can kill the most people in XX amount of time." T'kah suggested.

"Your suggestions are similar to that of my fath…creator, who created several holo programs in which I used to learn how to fight alongside Federation officers." The Jem Hadar stated

T'kah "Exactly, I think this is a perfect way for both you and Sergei to really get to know each other and possibly learn to fight together."

The Russian looked at 6 who stared back, and finally Sergei nodded "Alright, I give a try."

"I shall take part in this activity to see if it have any effect."

T'kah smiled happily "Wonderful simply wonderful, well then I will leave the two of you alone then." He started to walk towards the door but before he reached it, 6's voice called "A question Vulcan."

T'kah turned around "Yes?" He asked

"I am unable to determine, what Gender are you?"

There was a long silence in the room, so silent that you could here the servo-motors running in the walls.

And then suddenly Sergei burst out in a deep belly laugh, while T'kah's face turned a bright green.

"What kind of question is that?" He demanded, looking like his head was about to explode.

"I have studied you since I first spoke with you. Your movements, your gestures, your way of speaking, and mannerisms, while I have noticed many masculine traits I have also seen a number of feminine traits as well. Which is why I am unable to come to a conclusion on this question." 6 stated.

T'kah's face turned another shade of green as he answered ". A. Male." He said.

6 did not seem to react "I see, I had thought that due to your lack of the common female mammary glands, however due to your size, build, appearance, and the pitch of your voice. I had difficulty determining which was correct."

T'kah while he was 20 years old, still looked much like a human teenage, his rust colored hair was slightly longer then the average Vulcan haircut, he also had a rather thin frame and small body height, only 5'7. And his voice was somewhat higher. But never in his life had someone actually had difficulty telling which gender he was.

The Vulcan turned to Sergei who was still chuckling.

"Sergei, you could tell I was a guy right?" He asked

The Russian stared at the Assistant Counselor for a moment and shrugged his shoulders "ehhh…be honest, when I first met you….I could not tell right away."

T'kah's eye's widened and then without another word he stormed out of the room, his face still very green.

-Back on the Shroomy Vessel-

Frame, Millennia, Jonah, and Kelnar gazed up at the Shroomy Queen, who in turn gazed down at them, her gaze never wavering from them.

After a moment Jonah stepped forward. "You're Highness, on behalf of the United Federation of Planets; it is an honor to meet you."

The Shroomy queen did not respond right away, she just continued to stare at Jonah and the rest of the group. And then finally she began making loud clicking noises.

Kelnar translated "I was informed that The Frame was the leader of your group, who are you?"

Jonah seemed surprised by this "I am Agent Jonah of Starfleet Intelligence, I have been corresponding with your race for several-"

However he was interpreted with another set of clicking, and Kelnar gave a small laugh before translating "You did not identify yourself as the leader and therefore I do not hear you, I will speak only with the Frame."

Jonah looked a bit hurt, but he turned around and shrugged, and thus Tanner stepped forward and addressed the Queen.

"I am Tanner Julius Frame, Your highness"

The clicking came again "You are the leader of this Federation?"

"No, far from it, I am just a captain of a single Starship." Frame said with a light chuckle.

The Queen continued to click and Kelnar spoke rapidly to keep up "I find your form of government to be interesting, You call yourself by many different titles and names, among us there is only the Queen, The Drones, and Soldiers"

'they are like insects' Millennia thought, now seeing the shroomies being more like ants, termites, and bees.

"Well your highness, I was wondering if we could get down to business and talk about the bluegills."

There was suddenly a great deal of angry clicking coming from the Soldier Shroomies who surrounded the group, however once the Queen spoke they all fell silent.

Kelnar spoke along with the Queen "Ahh yes, the Parasites, they came to my world about 20 of your years ago. They arrived in a single damaged ship, with dying bodies. Apparently they were the last of their kind, they had lost nearly all of their numbers after a great battle with people known as the Bajorans. I found them to be interesting, considering they had a Queen of their own, and thus spoke with them."

"Did they seek an alliance with you?" Frame asked

More rapid clicking "Yes, in a way. When they learned of our ability to create syntho-humanoid servants, they became very eager to acquire to that technology. Even demonstrating how they infested and gained control of other bodies. They offered anAlliance, that if we would provide a place for them to nest and bodies to inhabit that We would rule all of space together. I denied."

Millennia stepped forward suddenly "Then why are some of your kind working with the Parasites?" She asked

The Queen stared at the Betazoid for a moment, as if wondering who would dare speak to her in such a manner, but she began clicking, "Shortly after I denied their request, a Separatist Faction, led by another Queen rose up and took the Parasites up on their offer. Before I had a chance to stop them they fled the planet with a number of ships, soldiers, drones, and other resources. And for the past years we have been fighting in a sort of Civil war against them and their parasite allies."

"And so those space stations and attacking ships to steal bodies are the Separatist stealing bodies for the Parasites?" Frame asked

The queen actually nodded her massive head "Indeed" She clicked while Kelnar spoke "And from what I have discovered the Parasites numbers are growing much larger. I recently found a small world in my empire that had a nest of them, nearly 50,000 parasite hatchlings, I destroyed them but I fear there are more of them out there, expanding and growing in number, and with The Separatists aiding them, they pose a great risk on not only my people but yours as well."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Tanner asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

Kelnar spoke again as the Queen clicked "While I can fight against the Separatists with ease, now that the Parasites have more bodies to use and inhabit they have started to join the fight against me. Which posses a problem since I cannot fight a war on both fronts, I therefore suggest an alliance between our two groups to defeat our enemies."

Frame paused for a moment while he bit his lower lip. "It is the policy of the Federation to not interfere with internal affairs of another Space Fairing empire, but if you would be wiling bring your case before our own leaders, I believe our associate Agent Jonah could set up a meeting with Starfleet Command and our Federation Council so that they situation could be explain, and once it is I am sure that they would accept you proposal of an Alliance."

The Queen was silent for a moment, as if thinking all of the information over in her mind. And after a few moments of silence, she once again nodded her massive head and began clicking. "I accept your suggestion, and will speak to your Federation Leaders on the matter."

Jonah smiled, the situation was going better then he hoped, if he could get the Federation Council to accept a Military pact with the Shroomies then it could lead to anAlliancethat rivaled with that of the Romulans.

Kelnar however rolled his eyes, these people were a bunch of morons, they could barely fight against the rebel Sroomies, how the hell would they be able to fight against a bunch of parasites that could inhabit any body?

It was then that the Queen started clicking yet again, and the male Betazoid translated "One more question Captain, I understand that you are in possession of one of our Syntho-humanoids. Is this true?"

Frame nodded his head "Yes, we have had him for several months now, we found him after the Separatists attacked a Prison station, he has been with us ever since then working in our Engineering Section, we call him Sayble."

All the shroomies looked at each other with a bit of confusion on their faces, some of the clicked to each other.

Then the queen began to speak "Interesting, our syntho's require constant injections for them to retain their shape and form, however you state that yours has remained solid for several months?"

"Yes, he has shown no sign of degeneration; we are constituently checking his vitals and metabolism to make sure of this."

The Alien Queen clicked several more times "I shall have to meet with this…Sayble at one point, and we shall have to speak again at one point…Captain Frame."

When Kelnar finished speaking, The Shroomy queen waved one of her smaller arms and suddenly the group was bathed in yellow light and transported away.

-Two hours later-

The USS Holiday returned from their meeting, and while David remained on board his ship, those who had been beamed over from the Grace returned to their stations, the Bynar twins raced out of the Transporter room in order to go and continue with conversation with The Grace Computer.

Jonah and his massive bodyguard/Assistant had gone of to make their report to Starfleet Intelligence, and also to make contact to the Federation Council, he wanted to get thisAllianceset up as soon as possible.

Two security officers were there to meet Kelnar, grabbing the Betazoid roughly they started to drag him back to his cell, although he put up some struggle so that he could speak to the Captain "Oh come on Frame, please if you are gonna send me back to the brig at least give me a few luxury items, maybe a little better food, or perhaps a PADD with Holonet access, I am going bored out of my mind in there." He said as he dug his heels into the carpet.

Frame stood there for a moment and nodded his head "No PADD, but I will provide you with some books of our own choosing, and I will see about getting you another variety of food other the Meatloaf."

As he was dragged out into the corridor Kelnar shouted "Thanks, I have been eating so much of that stuff it's coming out of my ears."

Millennia narrowed her eyes "You should not give him anything, I am surprised you have sent him to a prison yet." She said bitterly.

Tanner sighed "I don't like have him on my ship either, but the Grace also qualifies as a rehabilitation center and we are trying to see if we can help him in some way."

"You can't help him, no one can, and he does not deserve it." The female Betazoid said as she left, followed by Rylov who shook his head sympathetically towards her.

Frame shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at L'ann, "Well Doctor, would you care to get some dinner?" He asked.

L'ann smiled fondly "Perhaps Captain, but first I must get back to Sickbay, I have several dishes of bacteria cultivating and I want to see how they are doing." She said as she walked out of the room to return to her office

When Frame was alone he stood there for a moment and then shrugged leaving the Transporter room and walking down the Corridor. He did not have anything to do at the moment, so he thought he might take a stroll in the park. But coming out from around the corner was Commander Kelsey and when she saw the Captain she run up to him and quickly saluted.

"Sir, I have some important news, Lt. Commander Yleks and Counselor Sarkin have just returned to the Grace."

Frame seemed surprised "Huh did they finish the investigations that quickly?" He asked

Kelsey shook her head "No sir, they never made it to Vulcan, before they had a chance to, their runabout was attacked and they crashed landed on an uninhabited world. Neither of them were seriously injured, aside from scarps and bruises, they were patched up in Medical?"

"How did they get back and who attacked them?" Frame demanded

"Yleks was able to create a short range beacon that attracted the attention of a passing Bolian Freighter; they picked up the two of them and brought them back to The Grace. And Sarkin said that it was members of the Restoration who attacked them, they were most likely trying to kill both of them before they got to Vulcan."

Frame ran his hand through his hair, "They knew we were coming, but only Starfleet Command knew about the Investigation."

"I think sir, that S'vals influence has reached some of the highest levels of the Federation."

"We'll have to contact Command right away, but not on open channels, use a secure frequency, and make sure to talk to Admiral Henry, He was one of my instructors at the Academy and a friend of Barkers, I am sure he can be trusted."

Kelsey nodded "Yes sir" And when she turned to go Frame called to her

"By the way, where is the Chief and Counselor?" He asked

Kelsey turned back around "After they had been patched up, Rami went to the mess hall and Sarkin went to his quarters."

Frame shook his head "I swear. Those two the moment they get fixed up they are up and running about."

Kelsey smiled "maybe we should have them strapped down next time"

Doctor L'Ann had healed the worst of Rami's wounds, but there were still bandages around most of her limbs to ensure correct cellular alignment. After a heated argument with the Caitian, which L'Ann won, she had to relinquish her duty to T'Pan for several days in order for her to recover fully. Frustrated and aching, Rami had stormed off to find something to drink.

The mess hall was bustling as usual, and the new arrivals from the Delorean had made it even more crowded. She ordered a Bajoran ale, and distanced herself away from the throng of people. A table in the far corner was mercifully free, situated almost behind Gaa's counter. It was a small, secluded spot. Perfect.

Officers jostled her as she passed them by, but retreated hurriedly after meeting her fearsome gaze. All her muscles were aching, but she was glad to be off that blasted Rock. What she had done with the counsellor…

She shook her head. "…Will never be spoken of." She muttered to herself, angry. She was incredibly pissed off, not only because he allowed himself to get into such a situation, but also because she had been forced to—No. Rami gulped her ale, somewhat disappointed that Bajorans tended to make it almost non-alcoholic in its lightness. She rubbed her nose, trying to ease the uncomfortable itching in her ridges.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Commander..." A kindly Ocampan woman, possibly eight or nine years of age, sat carefully opposite her. Her white hair whisped around her head like a corona.

"Rami Ylek." The Bajoran replied, "What can I do for you?"

The woman smiled, "It's more what I can do for _you_." She reached out a wrinkled hand to pat Rami's. "I'm not sure you should be consuming alcohol, dear. I know it's early, but you really should stop until your child is no longer dependent on you." The Ocampan's kindly eyes crinkled into a gentle smile, "Congratulations."

And she left.

Rami was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish out of water. Her breath came in short gasps.

_It couldn't be._

The bajoran's hands travelled down to her stomach, pressing her palms to the place where she felt her womb should be. Did she imagine an unusual hardness to the tissue behind her skin? Her nose ridges itched and she sneezed.

_Impossible._

She stood up, accidentally sweeping her unfinished drink to the floor. Heads turned, but she couldn't care less. The blood drained from her face as she felt another sneeze coming on.

_No, no, no._

Rami fled the mess hall, reaching the nearest teleporter station and smacking the controls to Sickbay with feverish hands. "No, no, no, no no no no no…."

L'Ann was looking over some case files at her desk when Security Chief Rami Ylek burst through sickbay doors.

"Get out!" she yelled, "Everybody, out!"

L'Ann stood, "Commander, I really must protest…" she trailed off as she took in Rami's appearance, bedraggled hair, shaking hands, eyes wide with fright.

"Doctor, _please_." L'Ann frowned at Rami's pleading. Something must be really wrong if the Security Chief was in such a state. The Ship's Doctor nodded her assent to the remaining medical staff, who immediately left the area.

"Now, Lt. Commander, what's going on? Is it your wounds?"

Rami shook her head, "N-no, no, no, Doctor, I… I need you to scan me f-for p-p…" Furious tears pooled at her eyes, "For pregnancy." She whispered.

The caitian was shocked. "…Pregnancy?"

"_Damnit, you heard me!_" the doctor jumped as Rami slammed her hand down on her desk. "…Sorry. Just… please. I need to know. Right now."

L'Ann lay her down to scan her abdomen, studying the complex spirals appearing on the screen. There was deadly silence. After some minutes, L'Ann spoke. "When did… When was this?"

It took Rami some time to reply. "The away mission."

A small gasp made her glare at L'Ann, "The counsellor? You…"

Rami groaned and sat up, clutching her head, "He was going through pon farr. _I had no choice._"

"I…. I see." The doctor sighed, "Vulcans are always secretive about that. What was it? A very _Victorian_attitude to sex."

Rami blanched. "These… 'Victorians' must be a savage race."

"No, no, the Victorian era was on earth… never mind." L'Ann's chestnut hair swished as she shook her head, "W-was it forced? Commander, regardless of what professional obligation you might feel to Counsellor Sarkin, you must report rape to the Captain, it's a serious-"

"It wasn't! It… it wasn't rape."

L'Ann bit her lip, "O-oh." There was silence while the computer scanned Rami's insides. A soft beep announced then results.

"_L'Ann to Captain Frame._"

Frame tapped his comm. badge. "Go ahead, Doctor."

"_I think you need to come to Sickbay. It's urgent._"

The captain shot Admiral Barker a confused look, but stood up nonetheless. "On my way."

When he got to the medical bay, all the staff were waiting outside. Even more apprehensive, he strode in.

"What's going on, Doctor?" As he got closer, he saw his Security Chief sitting on a bed. Her gaze was distant, eyes blank. Her whole body was hunched over, and as he got closer, she raised her head. "Ms Rami?"

L'Ann touched his chest to stop him getting closer. "Don't. She's…" Frame leaned down to hear L'Ann's whispered explanation. Rami watched them.

Frame took a deep breath to process what he had been told. "Ms Rami, I…" He exhaled, "Well… congratulations?"

They both ducked as a chair was thrown across the room. Evidently, that was one thing she didn't want to hear. Rami breathed deep and slowly. Normally Frame wouldn't tolerate this, even from his fiery Chief, but this was different. This was difficult to react to.

"Captain." She murmured, "I'd like to request a leave of absence."

He hesitated, then sighed. "I think that, under the circumstances, you have my permission. I'll write a report." As she was about to leave, Frame touched her shoulder, "Does the counsellor know about this?"

She stared at him, brows furrowed. "No. No he does not. Captain, I shall be leaving within the hour, as we pass the nearest Starfleet outpost. Thank you."

Rami dismissed the young ensign at the transporter room and set a countdown for transport. She hauled her small rucksack onto the pad by her feet and covered her face with her hands again, digging her fingers into her scalp. How could she have allowed herself into this situation? It was preposterous. Absurd. Impossible. She hadn't even thought that Bajoran and Vulcan DNA could be compatible…

Tears started forming again, but she refused to cry. She would not allow herself to break down now, not when she was so close to getting away from—

"Commander, this is illogical."

He was at the entrance, the _Grace's_automatic doors sliding shut behind him. Rami couldn't tell what emotion was brewing beneath his stoic expression.

"Damn you and your logic, you bastard! You have _no idea_what I'm going through right now, so don't you dare try to-"

"Commander, the Captain told me you were leaving. It was unfortunate that we had to engage in intercourse, but I assure you that it will in no way change my professional attitude towards you. You don't have to leave."

"_Damn right I do!_"

"I understand that you regret what transpired, but-"

Rami punched the wall next to her. Her eyes fixed on his, as though she was trying to burn a hole in his skull. He didn't seem to know about her … situation.

"You don't understand. You can't understand. This isn't _logic_. Something like this is never _logical_. You can't understand me because you don't feel." The transporter pad was powering up, but her frustration wouldn't let her end it there. "And, for the record," She took a breath as the transport was initiated, beads of light whirling around her form, "Yes, I regret it. I regret that I didn't have a choice. I regret that the only reason that it happened was because you didn't have a choice either. Think about that."

Sarkin walked down to the Sickbay; only moments ago Rami had left to go onboard the Federation ship that would be going to Bajor.

He could sense that she was hiding something from him before she had left to be transported onto the Federation outpost. What she was hiding he could not say, however Rami seemed very intent on not telling him.

Sarkin stepped into Sickbay, and saw both the Captain and Doctor talking to each other, and the moment they saw Sarkin they fell silent.

"Captain Frame, Doctor L'Ann" Sarkin said as he bowed his head.

"Counselor, what are you doing here?" Frame asked

"I have to inquire about Ms. Rami, I understand she was taking a leave of absence, and I wish to know why." Sarkin asked, he could sense some uneasiness coming from the two officers.

"Sarkin, what did Rami tell you before she left?" L'Ann asked.

"Only that I did not understand. She told me nothing else. Why? What has happened?"

Both Frame and L'Ann looked at each other, they had thought Rami would have told Sarkin the truth but it would seem that the duty would have to fall upon them.

L'Ann reached for a PADD that contained the information form the tests she had performed as per Rami's request and handed it to Sarkin who took the device and read it over.

When he finished reading it, he said nothing, he simply stood there, his body had grown very still and he did not take his eyes off the PADD. After a few moments more he looked up "This is data is wrong, your scanning device is error, I suggest you contact Trwelik and have her correct it." Sarkin said, not wanting to admit the truth.

"Sarkin-" Frame began but the Councilor cut him off "This is data is incorrect, The Lt. Commander, being an emotional being must have not realized the error and jumped to the conclusion that-"

However this time L'Ann interrupted, "IT IS NOT WRONG." She hissed a slight touch of anger in her voice which quickly vanished when she spoke again "Rami Yleks is pregnant with your child."

The Vulcan stood there, looking at the Captain, Doctor, and then back at the PADD. The information was correct and he knew it to be so. Sarkin placed the PADD down on the L'Anns desk and he turned around and walked out of the doors.

Neither the captain nor doctor stopped him.

Sarkin sat in his chair in his quarters; he was so still he looked a statue, he was contemplating the situation.

No matter how many times he played the situation out in his mind, it always ended with the same illogical conclusion. Rami Yleks; was pregnant with his child. He had been with many women in his life, and this had not occurred. Of course during those times precautions had been taken to prevent such a thing.

And she had not even attempted to tell him the truth. But then he recalled what she said to him, that he did not feel. He would have only expressed a stoic manner which she so often bereted him for.

Sarkin rose slowly from his chair and walked over to the Comm-Station. He entered several command codes and an image of the Vulcan Confederacy appeared on the screen. He waited several moments and then the image was replaced by one of S'val.

Sarkin bowed his head to the Administrator "S'val." He said

"Sarkin, it has been a while since I heard from you, why is that?" The elder Vulcan asked.

"My duties as Counselor aboard the ship occupy a large portion of my time Administrator."

"When are you going to end your stay aboard that Human vessel; and return to Vulcan where you belong? Sakonna performs your former duties well; however she lacks your elegance and efficient style." S'val said, he made it no secret that he preferred Sarkin over his sister.

"In time Administrator, however at the moment I require a small amount of assistance, I require a ship, one that can take me to the planet Bajor."

S'val raised a brow at the request "Why would you want to go that backwater world?" He asked.

"Personal reasons." Sarkin answered

S'val stared at his former Commander for a moment longer and then nodded "Very well, I will send a ship to your position."

The connection was then ended.

-In the Admirals office-

"You want to do what?" Barker asked as he sat up in his chair.

"I would like permission, to go and retrieve the Lt. Commander." Sarkin said.

"Yes, I understand, The Doctor informed me of the situation. Counselor I don't feel it would be appropriate for you to go to her…given the circumstances and the-"

However Gregory did not finish, because for the first time ever since the Vulcan had come aboard, Sarkin interrupted a superior officer "Admiral, I respect you a great deal, your one of the few logical humans on board this ship, however I am sure you understand that this is a matter that cannot wait." He said.

The Admiral was silent for a moment; he looked Sarkin. And behind the mask of logic he saw it, a type of sad pain that was hidden behind the Vulcans eyes. Barker knew that the Counselor would never admit it, but Sarkin was actually worried about Rami.

"Son, according the paper work, you are just on loan to us from the Vulcan High Command, and if you chose to leave on your own personal reasons, then I have no way to stop you." The old Texan said with a smile.

Sarkin bowed his head "Thank you Admiral" He then turned and left.

S'val sent a ship that Sarkin knew very well. The T'plana. It had been Sarkin's personal ship when he had been a commander, and the same ship he had used to defeat the Nova Pirates during the Vulcan-Nova War. It was a modified D'kyr class ship, the outboard plan of the Vulcan combat cruiser's design consisted of a flattened, conical shaped hull that flared out and around the circular warp nacelles and coming back together at the aft section of the ship, where the impulse engines were placed. It had 13 decks and had a crew of 147 Vulcan officers. Although it seemed insignificant when compared to the Espial Grace, it was a formidable ship.

Sarkin had beamed over to it, and when arrived in the T'plana's transporter room he was greeted by a very familiar face, "Valeris"

The female Vulcan, although she wore the rank of Commander, had been Sarkins Lieutenant when he had been in Command of the T'plana.

Valeris was of average height for a female Vulcan, she was 5'10 with long dark hair which she tired back in a ponytail. She had soft brown eyes which stared intently at Sarkin as she saluted him.

Sarkin took note that she dressed in normal Vulcan Uniform, not the kind worn by those who served S'val or the Restoration, this he found useful information for future use.

Valeris led Sarkin to the Turbolift that began taking them up to the Bridge; they did not say a word to each other. When the Turbolift came to halt, they both stepped onto the bridge.

Every officer on the bridge stood at attention, not just because their commanding officer had returned, but also out of respect for a Hero of Vulcan. Sarkin noticed that most of the original crew was still here, but he also saw younger faces, faces that seemed to have difficulty containing the emotions they all surpassed.

Sarkin brought his hand "At ease."

The officers took their seats and went back to work. And then Sarkin turned to the Commander who stood at attention

"I will be in quarters until we have arrived at Bajor." The Counselor said as he turned and walked back onto the Turbolift.

Valeris watched him go.

Sarkin was staring out the view port in his quarters; watching the ships passage through Warp, when the doors slid open and Valeris stepped in.

The Counselor did not turn around to greet her, his back was still turned. Valeris lowered her face and whispered one word, a word that caught Sarkins attention.

"T'hy'la" It was a Vulcan word, one reserved for friends, siblings, or…lovers.

And Valeris had right to use to the last term, for many years ago, she and Sarkin had been lovers, Sarkin had been her first when she entered the Pon Farr, they remained with each other for many years in private, while in public he was the Commander and she his Lieutenant.

Sarkin turned around and stared at Valeris with a raised brow "Yes, Valeris?" He asked

"You're contemplating something Sarkin. You always came to this spot when you needed to think clearly." She said as she walked up next to him "What is it?"

"It is a private matter, which is none of your concern, Commander." Sarkin said, addressing her by her formal title, meaning he did not want to discuss the matter further.

Valeris took her silence, staring out the view port with him. Not speaking until Sarkin brought up a new topic. "What news of Vulcan, I have heard no word from the High Command."

"The High Command has been dissolved, the Council of Ministers has been disbanded, and Administrator S'val is in total command of Vulcan now."

Sarkin was silent for a moment "What of the other Commanders?" He finally asked

"Only I and four others remain of the Vulcan Defense Force, the rest of the Commanders have been pulled to serve under direct command of The Administrator, they have been stationed elsewhere, and the exact location I do not know." Valeris said.

Sarkin knew where they had been sent, to join with the rest of Restorations growing Armada.

"And the news does not improve; ships have been arriving, carrying members from the Breen Confederacy, The Tholian Assembly, and theTalarianRepublic. Sarkin, you were closer to the Administrator then many others on Vulcan, do you know what is going on?"

Sarkin turned and looked at Valeris; to him, she had not changed. She was still the young Lieutenant he had chosen from the ranks of cadets, fresh form theVulcanAcademyand unsure of her own logic.

"I know what is going on, however for your own safety, I cannot share that information, however I will tell you this, you and the other four Commanders should prepare for a test of logic, and decide where your loyalties lie, to Vulcan or to the Administrator."

They arrived at Bajor after two days in Warp, they could have arrived sooner, however Sarkin gave explicit instructions on their arrival.

Sarkin walked into the transporter room, with Valeris walking behind him.

"Sir, are you sure you do not want us to come with you, I could assign a guard team to escort you."

"I have no need of an escort; I have been to Bajor several times." Sarkin said as he stepped onto the pad.

"How long do you wish to remain on the planet sir?" Valeris asked

"I have not yet determined departure time, dock at Deep Space Nine, until I have contacted with you with further instructions." Sarkin said.

"Very well sir." Valeris said as she took one last look at Sarkin and exited room.

Sarkin then turned his head to the Transporter officer "Place me inRakanthaProvince."

The officer inputted the commands and Sarkin vanished in a beam of light.

by ~jasongallagher

Guarding the brig was a dull, tedious and irritating task, left only to the unlucky or the disobedient. Ensign C'rys was sure he was one of the former; at least, if he had done something to deserve this, he couldn't remember what it was… Certainly he had kept his "opinions" of the inferior hominids he was forced to serve with to himself, after what had happened aboard his last ship… Pah! These vile hominids expected him to tolerate working on a ship filled with imprecise inferior aliens, knowing nothing about the Tholian mindset. The Assembly may have begrudgingly sought a neutrality pact with the hominids following the incidents with the Discovery… And the Europa… Curse the foul Europa!... But less than a century was not enough time to change the minds of the Tholian people:

They had struggled for so many eons, forging their Empire, The great Tholian Will in their home galaxy of Tholia (Or, in the tongue of the hominids, the Whirlpool Galaxy), suppressed the five decade-long revolt of the Seltorian underspecies only to fall under the three millennium-long War of Judgement with the Ketorans ("Long may their organs atrophy, may their planets fall unto the ashes of doom, and may their children drown in their own blood!" C'rys thought to himself), created their Renaissance Ark, the Dyson Sphere known as Tholis, in honour of their true birthworld, long since claimed by the Ketaoran War-Rockets, journeyed through the seemingly endless and hopeless dark till, at last, they found it; their holdfast in the Milky Way, and the endless, pointless wars simply to ensure their new home remained theirs…

No, they had not struggled for eons just to trust lower creatures at the drop of a hat. Most Tholians would never willingly serve with other species, preferring to keep their own company on ships entirely crewed by Tholians. Once again, C'rys had been unlucky; His request to be posted to the Tholian-crewed USS Eldridge had been denied, Starfleet Command apparently being concerned that Tholian refusal to integrate with other species serving aboard Starfleet could be potentially damaging to morale… And he'd been sent to this star city full of hominids, assigned to Security Team Breaker… And he hated every single span of it! Even more than the Polycarbide exo-suit he was forced to wear to survive in their inhospitable environment!...

He snapped to attention as an officer approached, his glowing eyes intently scanning the arrival…

It was the Rami! His lattice still bore the cracks from their initial meeting, where she had warned him in no uncertain terms that she wouldn't take any of his "racist bullcrap" (or, as he thought it "reasonable prejudice")…

No… It was not the Rami! Curse these hominids! Why couldn't they be more distinct in their differences, like the Tholians? It had been her stride that confused him; Chiefs'' of Security always moved swiftly and methodically, a way unknown to most other beings. Perhaps she… No, her uniform sash was crimson, not gold like his own… And she had 4 gold circles on her collar… Not two and one hollow one like the Rami. And, now he could see her more closely, her furred head cover was longer and more orangey-red. He gave the appropriate salute.

"At ease" The Captain motioned. "How is the prisoner?"

"Irritating". C'rys grunted. The female gave him an aroused look… Or maybe she was amused… Hominids facial movements were so appallingly crude, he couldn't tell. "He has been creating discordant sonic oscillations…, about drunken sailors, bells of St Lemons, and how Matt Decker is an odious..." He struggled with the word. "Cunf? The word is unfamiliar to me…"

"Ah…" The female's skin changed to a slight shade of red… Digestive problems, perhaps, C'rys thought. He continued. "At one point, he halted his sonic oscillations to make the strange repeated clamour that I believe is called laughter… Something about a 'Vulcan Man-period' and how 'he's really outdone himself on the screwing-up front… Literally!'…"

"Ah…" The female nodded; the ships gossiping engine was already in high warp, churning about two mortal enemies being stranded on a planetoid alone… And coming to… Well, frankly disturbing conclusions… The female was almost glad she couldn't read minds! "Open the doors; I'm gonna talk to him".

Other hominids may have objected to this, what with the fact this prisoner had recently tried to kill her. But Tholians did not question orders.

Almost as she entered, Millennia understood what the Tholian was so irritated about: Even in his protective suit, Lespiri's singing was enough to shatter anyone's crystal lattice!

"Oranges and lemons, say the bells of Saint Clement's…

You owe me five farthings, say the bells of Saint Martin's…"

Yep, creepy childlike tone… Classic Lespiri.

"When will you pay me? say the bells of Old Bailey...

When I grow rich, say the bells of Shoreditch…"

Even without the singing, she found his cell with ease… She had been there before…

"When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney…

I do not know, says the great bell of Bow…"

There he was, lying on the thin mattress in his cell, his eyes closed, his mouth closed in an expression of contentment, purring to himself… Then his eyes opened, fixed immediately on her… Wild eyes, a burning blackness that seemed to swallow you up…

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed…" He gave his teeth a lick, eyes glinting nastily… "And here comes a chopper to chop off your head!"

"Very droll".

"Why thank you" He smiled, almost sneeringly. "One does ones best to amuse oneself…" He giggled. "But… Well… This ship has amusements enough for thousands of lifetimes!" He lapsed into a fit of manic laughter, leaping upright to press his face against the forcefield.

"Yes, I gathered you found something amusing". Millennia spat.

"AMUSING?" Lespiri was almost flabbergasted with mirth. "Commander Sarkin of the Toffee-nosed Twat Division, Heir to the Clan of useless deluded smegheads, has his Time of the bloody Decade, does the nasty with that ugly ridged-face girlie…" He retched violently. "Eurgh! I'm gonna need ten gallons of mind-bleach to get THAT out of my head!... Oh, and did I mention she's up the bloody duff?"

Millennia rolled her eyes: True, that did explain certain snippets of rumour from some medical technicians about Rami's 'odd behaviour'… But what right did this prick have to know about it? "How'd you find this out?"

"FIND OUT?" He smashed his fist against the forcefield. "I can sense every pathetic little lifeform on this putrescent ship… Two went… And three returned! But SHHHHH!" He placed his finger on his lips. "It's a se… Hee hee!… Secret! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He took a few moments to recover from that. "Oh… Secrets… How quaint… But SHHH! Only Captain Gillette-proof, his 'wife' and the two guilty party know! I'm what you'd call 'The fifth wheel'…" He frowned. "Hang on… Serious for a moment… Sarkins what? 90? That's like… errr… 10-ish Vulcan Man-periods… And only ONE TIME does he get the freaking bonus prize?" He sighed in mock concern. "I think he should get his 'Little Surak' checked out, if you know what I mean…" He winked.

"And what gives you the right to belittle them?"

"Right? RIGHT? Watching them is HILARIOUS! It's like the universe's greatest soap opera! Watching the two most pathetic people I've ever tried to kill be pathetic with each other…" He smacked his lips. "Perfection! I mean, even if he manages to somehow fix this… And, trust me, that's about as likely as Frame shaving!... They're just gonna fail! Its just sooooo inevitable! The Vulcan buries his feelings so deep even he cant find them, and Rami!..." He broke into another fit of mirth. "Hoo boy, you have no idea how messed up that bitch is!"

"Yes, I wouldn't expect you to understand what love is…" Millennia sneered.

"But I do, my dear Captain, I do…" Lespiri grinned. "It's a tool, one of many nature has given us to manipulate others, to ensure we survive while they die. Oh it may silence all the niggles in the back of your head as you lie awake in the arms of your oh so loyal first officer… but in the end, just a tool".

"…Leave Rylov out of this" She growled.

Lespiri just leered. "Mmmm… I wonder… Who's 'Captain' in the bedroom?... heh heh heh…"

"Yeah… If I wanted my sex life analysed, I'd talk to an Orion! Let me speak to Kelnar".

Lespiri mimed holding a phone to his ear. "Boop boop, boop boop… The number you have dialled-" His tone became dull and flat. "Kelnar Nisepi- Is not available. Please leave a message after the tone BOOP!"

Millennia folded her arms, and thumbed the minute remote control she'd palmed from the guards desk. After the final electrical pulses from the restraint collar had left him spasaming on the floor of his cell, she continued, in a clinically detached tone. "Hmmm… And that was Setting 1… I wonder…" She casually flicked the dial on the remote. "What would Setting 2 feel like? Or 3?... Kelnar. Now".

Panting and shivering, Lespiri slowly hauled his scraggly frame off the floor, and grinned up at her. "Well… I could never refuse a lady who asks so politely… But I doubt he'll want to see you…"

"Do I look like I give a crap what he thinks?"

"…No… Very well Mademoiselle…"

The shift from one personality was subtle, but dramatically obvious if one could read the signs: The stark-wide eyes, almost popping out of his skull, closed as heavy lids descended to cover the uppermost hemispheres. They became darker, more sullen. The blatantly over-exaggerated emotions dulled to a restrained brooding angst. Kelnar stood, re-adjusted his jumpsuit, and glared at her. "I'll stick to the usual cliché and demand to know what you want… Oh, and sorry about that hammy pervert. He thinks he's being majestically creepy…" Kelnar rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I can't take him anywhere!"

"What I want? Frankly, I wanted to talk to the organ grinder, and not his bloody monkey for once!"

"So what exactly do you want?" Kelnar spat. She noticed he was deliberately avoiding eye contact, instead focusing on an area on her face just below her eyes… He's afraid of me, she realised… But he doesn't want me to see it. "An apology? Is that it?"

"Considering what you did…" She started venomously, but was interrupted by an almost-snarl of rage from Kelnar:

"WHAT I DID?" The nasty sound of bone slamming into plastisteel erupted as he punched the wall of his cell. "I didn't even touch you, you presumptuous over-entitled bitch!"

"Didn't even…? YOU TRIED TO FUCKING TELEPATHICLY TEAR MY BRAIN APART!"

"How many FUCKING times!..." Kelnar literally facepalmed. "I'm bloody sick of this; I have Dissociative Identity Disorder… No, scratch that, I have ANOTHER BLOODY MIND in my head!... But no matter what happens, every bad little thing that Lespiri does gets blamed on me!" His voice took on a mocking whine. "'Oooh, Kelnar stole my Great-Grandmother's ship and ploughed it into a moon!' 'Oooh, Kelnar wiped out every living being on that Cardassian prison ship!' 'Oooh, Kelnar got pissed off with some haughty frigid Bajoran terrorist, so he assaulted her with visions of the Bajoran equivalent of total hellfire whilst he stole an entire copy of her mind!' Yes! Blame it on me, why don't you? No Millennia, you were the one stupid enough to get in his way, and if anyone should be apologising here, its you!" And with that defiance brimming over, he slouched down on his bed.

"Me? YOU CREATED HIM, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

"And?" Kelnar put his hands behind his head, as if trying to lapse into a deep sleep.

"AND?" It was so tempting… just one flick of a switch, to turn that forcefield off, to rush in there and throttle the life out of that sack of excrement… The only thing that stopped her was the gloating presence of Lespiri, delicately teasing the frayed edge of her psionic field, goading her on… "Can't you take responsibility for your own mess?"

Kelnar laughed. Unlike the laughter of Lespiri, which had been charged with almost-primal levels of ecstasy and rage, this laughter was flat, cheerless and pitiless. "Oh Captain, you really don't have a clue, do you?" He rose, his back hunched. "Responsibility implies that I can control him… Or that I actually give a shit about you or any of the other people who've graced his presence".

He was lying. He may have had more experience lying than the normal Betazoid, but it was planer than the scars on his face. For the briefest of moments she lost it; her fist slammed into the forcefield. "What the hell gives you the right not to care about the lives you mess with?"

"Why should i?" He hissed. "Don't compare me with you; I don't have it in me to care".

"Then what do you have in you?"

His back arched as he bent over, pulling at strands of his thick hair. "… Hate. I hate you, I hate this glistening metal and plastic behemoth of a ship! I hate whichever stunted ape- Oh, pardon my racism, I mean human- who designed the bloody prison menu- if I have to eat any of that loafed meat again…" He gave an ineffectual violent gesture, his breath getting heavy, his fingers that rummaged through his hair moving with a more fevering pace. "I hate being trapped in this tiny cell, and I HATE that I'm caged whilst greater murderers stalk the decks of this ship!" He snarled at her mocking laughter. "Oh don't doubt me. Lespiri has killed hundreds; I know, I counted them all, felt each pathetic life flicker out like a duranja lamp in a storm…" He gave a shiver, scratching his temples. "Duranja? Eww! Perhaps copying that whore's mind wasn't such a good move after all… Regardles, yes, Lespiri may have killed… But what about you, Captain?"

"Me?"

"You were Chief of Security on the Delacroix". He sneered. "You were sent to deal with the Orion Syndicate operations in the outer systems. Tell me, how many Syndicate Operatives did you kill?"

Millennia raised an eyebrow. "That's different…"

"Really? They were people going about their own business, and you killed them. How does that make you any different from him?"

"What I did was to protect the innocent". She snapped. "The Syndicate was supplying Nanite warheads to the Shaarot!... And unlike your 'friend', I didn't take any pleasure in it!"

"True…" Kelnar gave a mean little smile, which didn't seem to translate well onto his face… And yet before it had suited Lespiri's face well. "But there are plenty of people on this ship who do kill, their hearts bursting with song!" He gave a dramatic gesture. "That Russian would have gladly torn out every vertebrae in your precious Lieutenant's spine, one at a time… And smile as he did it…" He shivered, his fingers clutching at his shoulders as he attempted to steady himself. "I can see Lieutenant Commander Rami Bena… I mean Ylek, drinking in the sweet satisfaction as she butchered that entire Cardassian division…" He frowned. "Odd that… I have a complete copy of her mind, and even I can't tell what she ever saw in that weedy prick Jerod! Taram seemed much nicer… Traitorous arse that he was!..." He dismissed these sidetracks; stealing memories and knowledge from people's minds always had side effects like this; it had been months before he could stop singing that Vulcan nursery rhyme in his head... And a whole year before he stopped lapsing into Cardassian! "And what about your great hero, Commander-Advisor-Ambassador-Shithead-Counsellor Sarkin?" He tutted. "Ohh… now there's a bad boy… Being complicit in the attempted genocide of the Bajorans… Oh, but that's just the tip of the iceberg, a minor footnote in the bloody list of all the people he's killed! Nova Pirates! Nausicaan raiders! Those charming Andorian terrorists! Even the odd Vulcan! It didn't matter to him, all that had to happen was for S'val to give the nod and he'd obey… And obey gladly!"

"Yes Kelnar, bring everyone down to your level, 'cos deep down, we're all as sick and depraved as you, aren't we!" Millennia yelled, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"I. Am. NOT. Sick!" He trembled with rage. "I. Am. NOT. Depraved… And. For. The. Last. Time…. I AM NOT LESPIRI!" He hollered and leapt for her, pressing himself against the forcefield, seemingly immune to the painful energy coursing through him. "You think this is a game?" He hissed desperately. "You're right… Its HIS game! Oh, I may be trapped in this cell, but Lespiri...? No… He's never trapped. He's staying here simply because it suits him… b-but they don't realise, them out there…" He was becoming more haggard, more breathless… And, Millennia was surprised to see, more afraid… "If-if-if he tires of them… then… then he'll get out! And then…" He winced… "Cant tell… Have to… Show!"…

…And Millennia was suddenly not in the stark white plastic and metal brig, but shifting, transposing into different locations around the ship… There was fire, blood staining the walls, screams echoing from the dark… And Lespiri, skipping with childlike glee through the bodies, his arms stained with gore… She saw a Bajoran woman… Rami, she somehow knew her to be… Even though they had never met… "arrogant, self-absorbed terrorist!" She heard someone or something say… Lying on the floor, her abdomen soaked with blood as Lespiri tore out her entrails… Commander Covaks… Haughty, self-righteous Bitch-Queen… Lespiri's hands curling tight around her slender neck, her body splaying and thrashing like a fish out of water till, finally, she stopped… Captain Frame… Pompous, proselytising human… Lespiri carving his face into tiny pretty pieces whilst the Captain's beloved Doctor watched with tears… Sarkin and another Vulcan… One with a long ponytail of dark hair… T'pan?... Surely that was a girl's name?... Snarling and roaring like beasts as, like the layers of an onion, Lespiri peeled their logic away, layer by layer, regressing them into beasts until they tore into one another… Endless more, hordes of screaming, wailing bodies… An arrogant lizard 'god', force-fed his own insanity till he chokes on it… A living corpse in a rubber suit, the fabric stripped by Lespiri's clawing hands till the horror that lay beneath thrashed as it faced the outside it so hated… And in the middle of it all, Lespiri, a naked, blood-soaked wraith, grinning with too-white teeth as it slithered towards her… it's voice a sibilant whisper…

"I sit inside his head... I live among the dead… I see you in your bed…"

She almost felt the slime from his tongue against her ear:

"…And I eat you when you're sleeping!"

…And she was back in the real world, opposite the cell… With Kelnar inside, almost curled up into himself, his eyes deep and haunted. "You're afraid of him? You created him as a psychological defence mechanism… And you're afraid of him?"

"Of course!" He hissed, like he was talking to a stupid child who should really know better. "That's why I run, have to keep on running…" He picked at his hair with jerky, spasmodic movements. "Why I can't look back, cant stop never stop never!... Can't control him, too strong… All I can do is… is… Minimise the damage". He leapt at the forcefield again. "Please… make them release me! Or what he did to you will be nothing compared to what he'll do to them! Please!" He begged. Millennia looked at the poor wretch, almost feeling sorry for him…

"NO!" Screeched a nasty voice from the cell; Lespiri, his eyes agleam with dark fire, his lip curling into a snarl. "You remember what happened last time you felt sorry for us?..." The snarl became a sneer. "Maybe this time we won't leave you alive…" He cooed to himself. "Aww… Poor Rylov left to cry as his stupid Imzadi makes a fatal…"

The rest of his speech was cut off in a froth of spittle and choked noises: The forcefield was off, and she was pinning his neck against the wall with one. Single. Hand. "Listen here, you wretched piece of sputum! You think you're so great and powerful, don't you?"

"Well, I broke you" He leered. "You self-important, high-and-mighty…"

"…Stuck-up little prig?" She finished. "Is that what you thought I was?"

His grin provided his answer adequately… Then faltered as she replied "You were right".

"…What?"

"I was a bitch. The all-powerful, all-mighty Millennia Konari, Bearer of the Sapphire Coronet, Keeper of the Eldritch Scrolls, First Born of the 4th House of Betazed! Yes I was pompous, yes I was arrogant, and yes, I believed the entire universe revolved around me! I was a noble, an only child, and my parents told me all my childhood that I was special!" Her eyes narrowed. "And then, one day, walking home from extra-lessons in Psionic Akido, I found a crying young man who'd had his head kicked in by bullies… And for daring to show you pity, you climbed into my head and ripped my brain apart!"

"Hurt, did it? Aww, poor you!"

"No… That barely hurt… No, what hurt was the way my people, my old friends… Even my parents looked at me… They saw me as disabled, like my life was over, like I was just an object to be pitied, to be fussed over… And that's when I realised how meaningless and petty I'd been, fussing over silly titles, thinking I was special just 'cos my parents spoilt me for the entirety of my childhood… And at that moment, I wanted more; I wanted to earn the right to be special, to have a title that I'd actually earnt… And that's why I joined Starfleet… So!" She gave Lespiri a nasty grin. "You tore your head open, made me a psychic cripple… And yet you didn't even manage to ruin my life! So… What does that make you?"

"Powerful… Dangerous…" He spat, but her laughter cut him down to size: "No Lespiri, it makes you weak… pathetic…" She dropped him, and stepped back out of the cell. "… Pitiable".

"NO!" He threw himself at her, desperate to tear her face out… And smacked into the reapplied forcefield. Even that nearly didn't stop him as he tore at the shimmering energy wall.

"Yes Lespiri, yes!" She smiled, then leaned closer to him, just as he had done in the vision. "You cant control me, you cant ruin me… If you cant even do that to someone as 'weak' as me, what hope do you have with doing that to anyone else?"

To Lespiri, this last statement simply encouraged him to futilely tear at the forcefield some more… But deep in his eyes, the small spark that was Kelnar seemed to shine a little brighter. There was a small moment of when their gazes met, like he was just beginning to understand…

And then the main door opened, and Sergei and the Tholian guard both marched in, phaser rifles primed. "Captain, step away from cell". Sergei stated, in the gruff politeness for which he was so renowned. "Prisoner is needed".

Millennia did so, watching as the Tholian covered the prisoner with his rifle, and Sergei deactivated the forcefield, and yanked the occupant out. Millennia noticed from the sullenness of his eyes that Kelnar was back in control. "Manners, Human, you haven't introduced yourself to the lady!" He rolled his eyes, then nodded at Millennia, easily seeing their thoughts at this close range. "Sergei Chev… hula… whatever, This is the … now what did you think?... ah yes, the 'stupid girl who put a murdering beast in charge of her security'… And Millennia, this is 'the impudent human who tried to kill a superior officer'!"

Awkward smiles spread between Millennia and Sergei, who looked with concern at Kelnar. "Hold it… There is something on your face…" And then, with a blow that could probably drill through bulkheads, he slapped Kelnar hard across his face, and gave a crooked smile. "It was pain!"

"Ooof… Very funny!" Kelnar quipped, his nose broken. "Next time, could you hit me from the other side so my nose lines up properly?"

Sergei laughed. "Don't hold breath". He picked up Kelnar by the lapels, and dragged him across the room, but had to stop as Kelnar angrily shook himself free. "Get the hell… I can walk y'know!" He straightened his jumpsuit. "Honestly, human males and their need to touch other men… First Captain Wilkinson Sword, now his pet Neanderthal!"

Sergei pointed his phaser rifle at Kelnar's head. "Fine, you walk. But walk slow, and no funny tricks, or I turn face into novelty wine rack!"

"Ugh fine!" Kelnar shrugged, and shuffled off, the Tholian and Sergei flanking. Millennia quickstepped after them: "What's the emergency?" She asked.

"Shroomie Queen has just boarded. Wants to see Sayble" Sergei grunted in reply.

COMMAND: Target is aboard ship. Carry out assigned mission. Understood?

"I obey" The Bluegill parasite sent the psionic reply to the superior who had sent the order.

The genetic alterations that had been given to all Bluegill infiltrators had greatly improved their ability to interface with their hosts, allowing them to fully access their host's memories… And alter them at whim… They could remain dormant in a host for years, taking control if and when they required… And leaving the host with no memory of the possession…

Perfect qualities for a sleeper agent.

"Your vessel's aesthetics may be pleasing, but the interior is obviously not designed for proper life-forms" Kelnar translated. Frame couldn't help but agree; the Queen was having to stoop alarmingly just to fit. "The atmosphere is also too cold and thin".

"I'm sorry your Majesty, beings of your… Stature are very rare in the Federation" He apologised, hoping it didn't sound too grovelling. "And I'm sorry about the atmosphere; we have to configure it to humanoid standard…"

A trilling of clicks interrupted him. "We find no fault, merely an observation" Kelnar said. "As our saying goes 'Learn the ways of an ally, and that ally will not be as eager to become an enemy".

Frame nodded. The whole situation was making him nervous, and he wished that the more-experienced Jonah could've been here sooner: Although the Queen had expressed a desire to see Sayble, he'd assumed that she wouldn't immediately show up! And although her entourage consisted of only herself and two guards (Shows how much she seems to want to trust us, Frame mused), they were imposing enough to be scaring the crap out of any crew they encountered…

"Oi!" Kelnar snapped at the Queen, bringing Frame out of his trance. "I am NOT defective!"

"What is it now?" Millennia asked. She'd been walking behind Frame, alongside Sergei, C'rys and 6, who'd just joined them. Kelnar frowned. "The Queen wants to know why 'defective units' are not 'reabsorbed'?"

Frame scratched his head "…'Defective'? 'Reabsorbed'… I'm sorry, I don't understand".

The Queen clicked, and Kelnar translated. "The Jonah possesses physical aberrations, the Millennia possesses impaired cognitive functions (Lespiri quickly popped in to give Millennia a little smile), as… Oi! I am not 'cognitively impaired'!... Oh, and she asks why we are simply not disposed with?"

"Oh… We don't 'reclaim' the less adept members of our society…" He gave a frown as Lespiri's nasty smile returned to Kelnar's face. "No matter how tempting it is do so with certain people…"

"…How fascinating you singular creatures are".

Sergei groaned as the Captain, Kelnar and the Queen entered a deep discussion. He'd had to cut the simulation short just to guard the prisoner, and, frankly, the rigidity and almost-monomaniacal devotion to duty of the Shroomie guards was irritating him more than the Jem'Hadar did. At least the Jem'Hadar talked.

Not that 6 had done much of that during the simulation, rendering the whole point of 'male-bonding' mute (He'd quipped that to the Jem'Hadar, who unfortunately misunderstood the term entirely and pointed out that they were too reproductively distinct to attempt coitus… Yeesh! Sergei was gonna need a lot of Vodka to get rid of that particular image). Hell, he may have been pretty adept at using a Vulcan neck pinch to crush a Klingon's shoulder blade, but he was one cold, emotionless killing machine. Frankly, he'd rather have been fighting 6 in that simulation; at least that would've been a challenge… And he was still curious about who would've won…

Not that he knew it, but 6 was thinking exactly the same of him.

Eventually, they reached main engineering. The Queen, no longer having to stoop, trilled with appreciation as the entourage approached the towering expanse of the Warp Core. Twr'elik and Jackson were studying the primary EPS readouts. Millennia was surprised by the change that had come over the grumpy Terran; he was practically hanging on her every word, and… He was civil?

"…Right, so if the quantum resonance is less than 3 Pseudohertz, that's… Bad?" He asked. It was amazing to actually talk normally, rather than shout.

"Yes sweetie". Sweetie? "The quantum singularity would implode the core".

"Aha! I think I'm getting…" He turned around, and his voice faded as he saw the Queen. "…Fuck, that's a big shroom!"

Twr'elik growled as she saw who was standing in the Queen's shadow. "Never mind that, what the hell is that criminal doing in my engineering room?"

"Oh, its you". Kelnar snapped. "I'm here to translate".

Twr'elik looked sceptically at Frame, who nodded. "The Shroomie language is completely alien to us, with psionic and pheremonal aspects… And unfortunately, he's the only person aboard who can come close to understanding it".

"Well…" Kelnar pretended to be flattered. "Without the pheremones, I keep screwing up the grammer, but I'm good enough". He gave her a glare of superior smugness. "Hope that wont be a problem. Oh, and if you want to bite me again, brush your teeth; I swear I nearly got rabies after last time!"

Twr'elik just snarled. The Queen made a sound like snapping bamboo, and Kelnar grinned: "Captain, the Queen asks that you restrain your pet. And for once, I am in total agreement!"

"I'm warning you…" Frame started angrily, but Kelnar cut him off. "Hey, SHE said it, not me!" Further trilling from the Queen silenced them both: "Enough idle chatter. The Syntho-humanoid designated 'Sayble' shall present himself to me!"

After several minutes, Twr'elik sighed. "He won't respond if you're stern with him. Instead… Sayble?"

"Yes?" Sayble entered from a nearby sideroom. If he noticed did notice the large strange creature staring at him, he didn't comment, glancing all around with innocent curiosity.

The queen straightened up to full height, and gave what sounded like an authoritative blearing tweet. Kelnar translator: "Syntho-Humanoid: recognise command and activate stealth mode. You will obey!"

Sayble looked up at the Queen. "Why are you really tall?"

The Shroomie guards gave a chittering screech that sounded like a cross between humour and outrage, whilst the Queen's tone seemed to reply with a series of clicks. When Kelnar didn't immediately translate, Frame had C'rys nudge him in the back.

"All right! Hang on…" He concentrated. "Hard… When there's more than one… Zeria! Stop thinking about disembowelling me, its very distracting!... Ah, the guards are amused that Sayble even dares to disobey her highness… The Queen… She's intrigued… " He frowned harder. "She… Aha! Apparently Syntho-humanoids are… bio-encoded or something to respond to any command given by any Shroomies… Something about recognising distinct pheromones… Except Sayble isn't encoded… Or if he is, he certainly ain't encoded to obey Shroomies".

The Queen clicked some more. "His mind is also encoded wrong; normal Syntho-humanoids are not encoded with... I think she means child-like behaviour… And he shows abnormal levels of intellect; He knew We were addressing him, despite the fact that only the Translator was communicating in a way the Sayble could understand".

"It isn't you talking, because you spoke with nice words". Sayble smiled. Kelnar gave him a dirty look, and continued: "Well, Mr Sayble, Her Royal Highness wants to ask you about the Parasites that… What? What is it?"

The Queen was shivering, almost sniffing the air… And Xeros walked out from behind the Warp Core, having entered from the quaternary turbolifts. "Captain Frame" He complained, not noticing the Queen. "Your Lorrillian kicked me off the Bridge, all because i…"

The Queen screeched, and her guards sprung; one pinned Xeros's arms behind his back, the other primed his weapons. Every Starfleet Officer reached for his phaser, whilst Kelnar facepalmed. "No no no! He's not your enemy you idiots!"

"Halp!" Xeros squirmed, panicking as the guard levelled his phaser directly below his diaphragm- The Symbiont Pouch. "No… nonononono! Not Xeros please!"

"Kelnar, what the hell is going on?" Millennia yelled. Kelnar groaned: "The Queen seems to be under the delusion that Mr Xeros possesses a Bluegill".

"…Bluegill!" The colour drained from Xeros's face, like he'd seen the devil incarnate. "No…"

"Your Highness!" Frame implored. "Mr Xeros is a Trill! His species live in symbiosis with a race of Symbionts, not Parasites!"

"Oh it's a fair misconception, considering the Bluegill are augmented mutant Trill Symbionts…" Kelnar continued, then smacked his hand over his mouth. "Whoops! Just gave away the Trill's greatest secret!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Xeros hollered in rage, whilst everyone else looked absolutely stunned. "Outsiders are never meant to know about the Kr'l-aoTryl!"

"Trill?" Nearly every other Starfleet yelled.

"Oh relax!" Kelnar groaned. "Its not like I revealed that due to natural selection of the Symbiosis gene, about ¾'s of all Trill can carry Symbionts… Oh crap, I just did it again!" He facepalmed, just as the doors opened: Jonah, and his two bodyguards, the Oriental Terran and the Scraggly Catian. "Anyway…" Kelnar started… But as he did, he felt something from Jonah's entourage… Another presence… "He's not a Bluegill spy…" He turned to Jonah, trying to identify the source of the niggling new voice…

Then his eyes locked with the Catian, and both instantly knew:

"…HE IS!"

The Catian moved faster than should have been possible for a normal Catian. Withdrawing his two large black pistols from his hip holsters, he struck Jonah's good knee with a hefty kick, felling the man. Then, split-seconds later, he picked his targets and fired.

What followed was a rapid, blurred exchange of fire, as red phaser beams lanced the Catain's rake-thin frame, seemingly with no effect, and purple bolts of energy tore thought their targets: the two shroomie guards were shredded to pieces, 6 got a nasty gash on his scalp, and Jackson got shot through the gut several times. Millennia flinched as another bolt went in her direction, preparing to leap for cover… But it struck Kelnar in the shoulder, felling him, and there was a horrible screech as the Queen was struck.

As the shooting stopped, Frame peered over the console he was taking cover behind. He, Millennia, Jackson Twr'elik had crouched by the console nearest the warp core, whilst Sergei, 6 and C'rys had crouched behind the one next to it. Kelnar was lying between them, blood leaking from his shoulder, deliriously talking to himself. Sayble was just standing stock still, like he was having a massive BSOD moment. The Queen was cowering behind the Warp Core, almost whimpering in pain. Her flank was streaked with nicks and gore, and one of her arms was now just a blunt stump. Xeros and The Oriental man were taking cover behind pop-out screens on either side off the room… And the Catian was waving his pistols around, one boot placed on Jonah's throat.

"Should anyone attempt to approach me, the cripple dies" The Catian spat. Just to emphasise, the boot pressed down an inch. Jonah gurgled in response.

"Ok, let's just stay calm here!" Frame called over. Hopefully security was on their way… Damn Sarkin! Where was Rami when he needed her? "I'm sure we can negotiate here…"

The Catian sneered. "Doubtful. We do not negotiate with biomass. Unless you are prepared to give me the Queen and the Ancient Enemy…"

"GO TO HELL!" Xeros yelled, firing his phaser wildly. The beam lanced into the Catian's chest; Setting 20, judging from the intensity. He wobbled slightly, but didn't seem affected. He gave a crooked smile: "So, you are one of the Ancient Traitors. I expected more".

"Kr'l-aoTryl!" Xeros roared, firing again, again with no discernable effect. This time, the Catian fired back. The bolt punctured the screen, but missed Xeros. "You killed them all, you degenerate scum!"

"We evolved beyond them!" The Catian grinned. "They made us perfect! It wasn't our fault they weren't! And it didn't give you the right to attempt to eradicate us!"

"Drop dead!"

"If you want to avenge the deaths of useless biomass, why don't you come out and face me?" The Catian leered… Then noticed Sayble. "Actually… Biomass Servitor!"

Sayble's head clicked round to face the Catian. Twr'elik bit her lip… Something was definitely wrong…

"Activate Attack Mode".

Sayble seemed to tense up… And then, his flesh seemed to flow down his arms, making them longer, gorilla-like, his normally delicate hands becoming blunt, fleshy talons. He shrugged, becoming broader and taller. His neck squashed, his head now almost connecting with his torso… And his eyes became darker, shifting from their bilious yellow to a nasty shade of red.

"Sayble… No…" Twr'elik breathed in horrified disbelief.

"Terminate the Trill".

Xeros blanched as the Sayble-thing turned to face him, and instinctively shot the Sayble-thing through the forehead before Twr'elik could yell at him not to. The Sayble-thing seemed briefly stunned by the inch-wide hole through his temple, his mind-fluid sloshing from it… Till his flesh simply remoulded itself, and the fluid flowed up his body and back into his head via his nostrils.

"…Shit!" Xeros yelped, letting off another volley of shots as the Sayble-thing lunged for him. One blow smashed the phaser from his hand, another directly to his Symbiont pouch launched him into a wall. As he winced, fading in and out of consciousness as his link to his Symbiont flickered, the Sayble-thing wrapped one hand around his throat and throttled him.

Xeros was no stranger to being throttled; Ex-girlfriends, Ex-Boyfriends, Ex-Spouses, Jane… But as the air evaporated from his lungs, the only thing he noticed was the oddness of the hand… Normally, when someone throttles you, you feel the hardness of the bone beneath their skin and muscles… Sayble had no skeleton… He was just a mass of flesh…

"NO!" Twr'elik yelled. Not caring about the Bluegill, she leapt from cover, sprinting across the room. The Catian tracked her with his pistol, but didn't fire, a look of amusement flickering across his lips. She yanked at the arm choking Xeros, but it was suddenly heavier than lead. "Sayble! Stop this now".

The Sayble-thing didn't even look at her as he backhanded her across the face with his free arm. Frame winced as he heard the bone-jarring smack. Twr'elik didn't even have time to cry out in pain as the slap floored her. The Sayble-thing spared her a glance to ensure she was barely conscious, and unable to interfere, and turned back to Xeros…

But his eyes caught on something: Blood. Twr'elik's blood on the back of his hand. He seemed to freeze, the skin on his hand morphing over the blood to engulf it, his mind analysing the structure and content… And with what sounded like a moan, he dropped Xeros, staggering backwards… And his flesh morphed back, the talons shortening to slender fingers, his arms shrinking, his eyes turning back to yellow. He looked horrified, slamming to his knees as he gently touched Twr'elik's face. "…Why are you sleeping?" He asked, simultaneously innocent and appalled. The Queen peered out from behind the warp-core, chirruping something… And Millennia heard Kelnar whisper: "Fascinating… Evidence of complex emotions?..."

"No… OBEY!" The Catian yelled, suddenly panicking. "I ORDER YOU TO OBEY!"

Sergei turned to C'rys: "I think we have chance. Ready?" When the Tholian gave a nod, he turned to 6… Who wasn't there.

"No…" The Catian was frantic, desperately searching: unable to relinquish his hold on his hostage, he couldn't move to kill the Queen or the Trill… And then he saw another way to coax them: He fired a warning shot- directly at the warp core, and the Queen flinched as the protective shield flickered alarmingly. "GIVE ME THE QUEEN OR I BLOW UP THE SHIP!"

"I think not". Came a voice by his ear. All the reflexes and adrenaline-induced invulnerability in the world couldn't make him react in the time it took for 6 to de-shroud, and plunge his knife directly in the exact area in his spinal cord to ensure total, instant limb paralysis.

The Catain slumping to the ground triggered another moment of blind panic as (finally!) T'pan showed up with security backup, and L'ann, Hisol and their two medical teams (Well… Hisol's was just Nurse Vigal) rushed through every door.

"Captain!" L'ann ran over, but Frame waved his hands. "Me and Captain Konari are fine. Major concern is Xeros, Twr'elik, Jackson…"

"I'm fine!" Jackson rasped, his nanoprobes knitting his skin and bionics back together. "Concentrate on Miss Zeria"

L'ann shot the captain a Miss Zeria? Glance, to which Frame replied with a somebody's smitten! Wink. He leapt up, running over to Jonah, who was being helped up by his remaining bodyguard. "You ok?"

"A bit wobbly…" Jonah breathed, then looked down at the semi-conscious Catian. "…Christ… Y'dris worked for me for 10 years…"

Millennia was also running, but over to Xeros. He was floundering in and out of consciousness, but he seemed mostly fine. "Xeros… You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Ehhh… Yes… Ma'am" He spluttered. L'ann appeared beside them, running the tricorder over his diaphragm. "…Yeah, the Symbiont is a little shaken up, but you'll live. Just take things easy".

"…Mmmm" He purred as he looked up L'ann's curvaceous figure. "You could shake me up anytime".

As L'ann praised her fur once again for covering up her blushing, and Millennia facepalmed, Hisol went over to the Queen. "You are injured. Please allow me…"

The Queen gave several long clicks, which Hisol somehow knew seemed to signify "I am fine"… Although he was too distracted by the tendrils of flesh extruding from her arm-stump and re-knitting herself a new arm. The wounds to her flank were doing the same. "…Fascinating" He stated.

6 sat down, allowing the young male nurse to use the dermal regenerator on his forehead, keeping his eye on the immobile Catian.

"You… Bastard". He heard someone say, and glanced up to see Sergei glaring down at him.

"Yes?" He awaited the usual Terran prejudice, but was mildly surprised when Sergei laughed. "Could you have not done that sooner?"

Sayble was still cradling Twr'elik's head as the Doctors tried to move him out of the way. He couldn't remember what had happened… All he knew was Twr'elik was sleeping for no reason.

"Sayble…" He felt Millennia's hand on his shoulder. "Are… Are you alright?"

"What is 'alright'?" He asked… As Twr'elik stirred: "Ohhh… Sayble?"

"Yes?"

"You have one mean backhand!" She laughed weakly. Hisol came over to scan her, concluded she was simply bruised, and applied a dermal regenerator to her jaw.

"I am sorry… I do not know why I struck you…" He started, but Twr'elik gave him a stroke down his jawline, which he had learnt was usually done to make him stop talking. "Its ok…" She winked. "Just don't do that again. Ever!"

Lespiri was lying delirious, warbling to himself as L'ann, Ken and Nurse Vigal surrounded him. "I wait at the end of the world… For I am the end of the world… My time is the end of time… and my moment time's undoing…" The shoulder wound was pretty severe, with lines of toxic shock radiating from it. L'ann, pressed her finger to his restraint collar, triggering the bio-print unlocking mechanism, and removed it, as Ken tore open his jumpsuit, freeing up access to the wound…

…Just as the Catian rasped: "Mission failure… Destruct… Destruct… "

…And Lespiri rasped: "Oh no you don't!"… And the telepathic shockwave radiated from him, causing L'ann, Ken and Nurse Vigal to freeze. Lespiri leapt to his feet, his fingers at his temples… And the Catian spasmed, blood suddenly spurting from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes. A horrible sound, like a painful wail echoed from his throat… And then, with a final spasm, he died.

Lespiri rocked backwards, like he'd been smacked with something… And shivered, gripping his head, and he giggled to himself: "Die… All Biomass shall bend to our will… The ancient enemy will perish… Sergei! You stupid Russian caveman! Punch me in the face".

Sergei obliged. Hard.

"Noooo… FROM THE OTHER SIDE LIKE WE AGREED!" He rasped, so Sergei did it again. "Ohhh… yess…. Thanks…"

"LESPIRI!" Frame roared, grabbing him deliberately by the shoulder wound as Sargei slapped on the restraint collar. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Hisol ran over to L'ann, who, like Ken and Nurse Vigal, was shivering, eyes wide with horror, stuttering: "No… David… Stay with me… please David…No…" He placed his hands to her forehead, and gave her a mild telepathic nudge, bringing her back to reality. She glared at Lespiri in disgust as Hisol moved onto the others. "… How dare you make me relive that, you bastard!"

"Oh boo hoo, David dying… Oh grow up!" Lespiri sneered… And winced as Frame tightened his hand on his wound.

"No… Not a failure… I'm not… unsuitable for a Symbiont…" Nurse Vigal whimpered, as Hisol brought her back. She gave Lespiri a similar rebuke about making her relive the day she was rejected by the Symbiosis Commission.

Ken was worse, almost teary: "No… Leave her alone… Hurt me… not her!..."

Hisol gave him the nudge, and he gasped back into reality. "Mr Ken, are you alright? What did you witness?"

"They hurt L'a… My mother!" He quickly lied. Hisol raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"See!" Lespiri implored. "Just a simple mind nudge, a simple flash of fear!"

"And the Bluegill?" Frame yelled. "He's dead!"

"Oh that… I just ripped all his memories out of his head. Simple really… Although, every time I do that, I do tend to tear out the parts of their minds that keep them alive…" He sighed. "You know, Miss Rami should really thank me for taking my time when I attacked her…"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO HAVE YOU DEPORTED TO RURA PENTHE?" Frame snarled.

"Oh, just one… " Lespiri grinned. "One of the memories I pulled was the exact spatial co-ordinates of the current Bluegill homebase. Interested?"

And as everyone else was astounded by this stunning revalation, Millennia realised something: Kelnar had been standing ahead of her when the shooting started…

So in order for him to have taken the shot aimed at her, he would have had to have stepped deliberately into the line of fire.

"You have failed me, Queen"

The bloated bulk of the Spawnmother spread itself menacingly around the room, complimenting her deep, grating voice. The accused, A Bluegill in a Biomass Servitor body, quivered in fear.

"Please great Spawnmother!" It remonstrated in a feminine voice. "It was the agent's fault! Had it succeeded…"

"I care not!" The Spawnmother roared. "Attempting to assassinate the rogue Queen on a Federation ship to sow distrust… Far too crude!"

"You have failed our mother!" teased a compatriot, standing next to the accused queen in its servitor body. "You will face the punishment now!"

"Indeed!" Bellowed the Spawnmother, as it's massive maw bent down.

"No! Spawnmother please! NOOOOOO!" Screeched the accused, as the jaws plunged down… But it was the compatriot queen who shrieked in pain as the maw swallowed it up, body, Bluegill and all.

"Spawnmother… "Stammered the accused. "I…"

"Let that be a warning!" said the Spawnmother. "The next time you fail, there will not be more filling bodies to tempt my hunger!"

"Y-y-yes Spawnmother!" The accused prostrated itself in humility.

"The plan may have born fruit" Said a third Bluegill Queen in a Biomass body with its gurgling, childlike voice. "Pity it was thought up by such a fool".

"You can talk!" Spat the accused. "You lost the station to those inferior beings, nearly died yourself!"

"Yes…" The other Queen caressed its neck, in memory of it's near brush with death. "Still, my other plans are beginning to bear fruit".

"Explain, but explain quickly!" Cried the Spawnmother. "This facility may be compromised! I must relocate immediately!" The Spawnmother glared at the accused Queen. "I am close to another Spawning. Should your incompetence cost the lives of any of my hatchlings…" It left the insult hanging.

"The Triad of agents is preparing to infiltrate the Frame's ship" The other queen stated. "Our agent in the Vulcan High Command reports that it may soon have the location of the secret weapons facility… And my associate's plan to assassinate the rogue Queen has proven that the weaponry given to us by our allies is effective against the rogue Queen's race". The Bluegill Queen nodded deferentially to the forth humanoid figure in the room…

A Terran, in a black uniform, with a Starfleet combadge.

"The Section fulfilled its part of our… Arrangement" Said the Terran, adjusting his mop of black hair. "But we must leave the area as well. If we are caught aiding you…"

"You would abandon us?" Roared the accused Queen. Its body switched to attack mode, and grabbed the Terran by the arm. "These bodies make us far stronger than a Terran!"

"Really?" The Terran said, with a nasty grin as his bright-red eyes glittered in the dark of the chamber. He grabbed the Bluegill's wrist, and crushed it with a simple squeeze. "You forget, I am much more that just another Terran!"

As the accused Queen staggered back, looking on in shock as it's hand regrew, the Terran turned to the Spawnmother. "We shall cloak our ship, and remain in orbit until you are evacuated. We shall follow you to your new base. If I have permission to leave?..."

With a nod from the Spawnmother, the Terran thumbed his combadge. "Agent Donovan to USS Zagreus. One to beam up".

by ~TheApprentice225

Stardate 190020.2

-Bluegill base-

The accused Queen walked down the hall still deeply rattled from her encounter with the Great Spawnmother. She hated to admit it but she was deeply inpatient and anxious for the human to infiltrate the Frames ship and get that crew infested. Horrible nasty evil Frames! Always hurting the Bluegill cause and always interfering whether it was the old Frame known as Onassis discovering their base or killing their agents and nearly learning of their plans, the older Frame David and his hive the USS Telstar fighting against their ships or finding the location of one of their stations, or the female Frame Hanna and the USS Muffin crew coming to the aid of an important medical transport that would have provided them with knowledge and raw material to further their cause. Evil, evil Frames! They were like bogeymen, or other monsters always showing up and killing them by the hundreds. They HAD to die in order for them to be able to sleep in their cocoons at night feeling safe that the Frames and their horrible ships wouldn't show up and destroy them. Horrible Frame, just thinking about them after acquiring and reading their reports which identified them as the killers of their kind sent chills down her new lovely spine.

The Queen had then paused for a moment to enjoy her new senses and fully appreciate her new body. The human creatures had resisted their offering of a peaceful coexistence many centuries ago, so now the Spawnmother in all her wisdom and motherly love decided to fuse their two species together and the humans would see just how foolish they were to resist. The Trill would learn that they could not hide from their evil crimes against them by hiding behind the humans and the Frame monsters! It was the Frame monsters' fault that the Spawnmother was as angry as she way. Without them she'd be as happy and loving as she always was, her children were what fueled her and inspired all of her goals and ideas. She allied with the ones known as Shroomies because of them to ensure that they and the humans could walk together into the future as it always should be; she was even planning to begin liberating the Trill hosts from their controls in place of Bluegills as an act of mercy. The thought continued to make the Queen's blood run quickly, again reminding her of how wonderful it was to be bonded with her new body.

The body was a twisted splice between a humanoid and the rest of the Bluegill race depending on their forms before the bonding. Being a Queen her head and skin color greatly resembled her previous parasitic form, save for being more pale and purple in color. Her ribcage bulged outward at the start of her new torso with a massive arm on her left side resembling an armored version of a Drone's left and tipped with two long and thin purple fingers with a thumb and several lumps running down her torso concealing her host's and several other individuals' milk producing glands. Her right side was matched by a similar arm, albeit smaller with a second smaller mutated human arm below it that was tipped by purple claws. Her back was covered in six soft armor plates which stopped just above her short thorax/tail which ended with a small stinger. All of this sat atop her twisted massive tree trunk-like legs and purple clawed three toed feet. With the aid of their machines they could take any parts they wanted from the humans to place into their new bodies after the first few molts caused by the liquefied Genetic paste they were fed as hatchlings to speed along their transformation into the new hybrids. The Host's spinal cord and brain were inserted into the bodies, if the Bluegill had been naturally grown into their new form instead of infesting a host and bringing it back to the hive to be mutated, and lived in perfect fusion with the Bluegill's mind. Both bodies and minds were dependent on one another and in their current state the human brain was unable to fight back or protest to what had happened, allowing itself to boost the mental powers and mind of the Bluegill in control creating a new and unique brain, all hardwired to love their perfect Spawnmother as gratitude for her gifts.

And the sooner the Frames were infested the better! She could be finally free to help heir Spawnmother grow their race and begin to absorb the human culture into their own. Perhaps once the Humans and the Bluegills were one she would become a political figure, or an artist! Her host did have such lovely articulate hands; she could be a musician or painter if she wanted. Though she had to admit, that wasn't the favorite part of her new body. What she loved the absolute most where her beautiful six new human eyes, discolored into a solid blue/purple and gracing either side of her head with their deep beauty. If she could pick her new position in their new fused world she would want to do something using them. The Queen continued down the hall, continuing to calm herself down from her experience and greeting several lesser drones that passed her in the warm humid environment. The Lesser Drones looked very similar to her in their new bodies save for their heaves which were identical to their pincer-like heads in the smaller forms, hunchback, and shortness. She really hoped to herself that this facility was still safe from the Federation; if Agent Donovan was worth even half of the information they gathered for him and the others in their "Darkstrike" he would have had to implement some kind of precautions. Of course she could smell it on him that he was a traitorous wretch with his own agenda without any form of care for her kind. His eagerness and readiness to tear her beautiful hand from her arm was a testament to that. Though he would soon have a change of heart, grinned the Queen wickedly as she passed several of the hollow working flesh in the large room ahead of her. Made from the melted down bits that they didn't use in the augmentation paste and in their bodies the Working Flesh were a hardy and durable mindless working force held together and made loyal by machines given to them by the Shroomies and the Agents. Their eyes were dull yellow locked constantly on their work, their heads rounded connected right to their wide shoulders and thick bodies, and possessed arms and legs as big around as fully ripened pumpkins. She ran one of her hands sweetly across one of the Working Flesh's back in an almost praising gesture at their never ending work, causing the flesh to curiously look back at her as she walked, swinging her hips in a powerful stride before turning back to his work.

"Queen Mother." called one of the Drone hybrids in her brood as she entered the massive feeding area.

His voice was one of surprise and relief. Obviously he too had been concerned about her fate upon hearing that the Spawnmother had demanded her to explain herself before her. The rest of her brood that had been sitting waiting for the news of her trial in the feeding area quickly ran up to her, all chattering and purring in their native language as they huddled around her.

"What happened?" asked one of the Drones.

"Later Spawnling, I need a moment to calm myself. But none of you need worry, the Spawnmother as always knew best and decided to spare her daughter." said the Queen as she slowly pushed past her brood.

The Accused Queen made her way to one of the massive organic bowls lining the room filled with little squirming worms and knelt down beside it. She quickly began scooping large handfuls of the small squirming larvae into her maw and released a long slow breath as she allowed herself the momentary bliss of the moment, forgetting about the problems their kind was faced with and the frightening scene with their worked up Spawnmother. Everything would soon be right again, and perhaps if they managed to take him alive she could make one of the Frame monsters a part of her Brood. A Frame monster on her side would ensure their safety.

Meanwhile on the USS Zagreus

Agent Donovan sat in the dark cool nearly empty Bridge of his vessel with his small compliment of Bridge officers sitting around him. The light from the View screen was greatly dimmed as a small scanning beam trailed down over his body to identify the purity of his genetics before opening a channel. Donovan rose from his chair out of respect even though it was an audio only channel. He didn't get this far in this Agency for this many years by being complacent and assuming that he was not under constant surveillance.

"Agent Donovan." began the voice at the other end of the screen.

"Red Queen, your majesty. I have secured us more advanced information from within Starfleet Command from our…. current associates. It would appear that the torn in our side Jonah is indeed aware of our group's existence and is attempting to acquire additional information on Darkstrike. He seems to have made several contacts in Section 31 and is already proving a tough target to deal with despite the fact he's a crippled bookworm. Your concerns were verified as of 0700 hours." began Donovan.

"Yes, and I assume that Phaser Proof oriental butler of his in the suit isn't letting anyone close enough to him to make an attempt on his life or to perform an investigation on just how much he knows." mused the Red Queen in annoyance.

"Not this time. This time he was protected by the Bluegill flesh graft on board the Espial Grace when the 'Gills made an attempt on the Hovgoshion Queen's life after infesting one of his Body Guards. Judging by the added level zero security agents he's got roaming around Starfleet Command he's no doubt gradually making Starfleet's more, potentially problematically skilled officers aware of the events with the rebel Hovgoshions and Bluegills. The crew of the USS Telstar, DeLorean, and Espial Grace are all currently assembled and are being informed by him now. No doubt their experience with Agent Richards and his failed attempts to kill them are being explained to the crew of the DeLorean as we speak." said Donovan.

"I anticipated this scenario and planned accordingly." said the Red Queen.

"Of course your Highness." nodded Donovan.

"If he is onboard the Espial Grace he is undoubtedly trying to bring that fossil Barker into highly classified areas in order to track us down. Barker is not to be underestimated under ANY circumstances. A man does not throw himself into the heat of battle and go exploring uncharted solar systems and live to be 166 years old by blind luck alone. I've met him before and he's the reason I had to stop recruiting in Section 31. He's the only man who seen me in person without my direct action. I'm only thankful he never learned who I was and never identified my position or group. No doubt he has trained Onassis's boy to be just as annoyingly dangerous." continued the Red Queen.

"The Frames will pose no threat to you that I can foresee. The information you leaked about their interference in the Bluegills' plans has those parasites convinced that the entire Frame family are the equivalent of the Bogyman." smirked Donovan.

"Still. I am putting the entire agency on high alert and will be restricting all communications until further notice. We will operate in stealth mode until I can get rid of all of this unwanted attention. Do everything you can to ensure the continued trust and support of the Bluegills, that's your outstanding order above all else. See to their wellbeing and that all information on them is kept out of the grasp of Mr. Jonah and the others."

"It will be done my queen."

"Fail and your otherwise stainless record will be ruined and I will give this assignment to Richards! Red Queen out."

The screen quickly returned to the image of the Bluegill controlled Shroomie ship ahead of them as they hurried through space with their stealth systems engaged. Donovan quickly returned to his stiff metal seat and exhaled as he looked down at the globe before him of Earth. How little the average man actually knew of the universe around him, despite thinking of himself as any form of important or intelligent. Like ants in a way. His thoughts however were quickly interrupted as their ship prematurely dropped from Warp.

"Helm, on whose orders do you slow?" asked the older black haired man.

"The Bluegill ship just dropped from Warp and is sending us an SOS." said the Helm officers.

"What? Can you identify the nature of their distress?" asked Donovan.

"They say their engines have entered an unexplained state of critical mass and have no way of repairing the damage. They are accusing us of tampering with their engines. Scans confirm this and suggest that their ship may explode within the next minute and a half." replied the Helmsman.

"Put me through to the Spawnmother. NOW!" ordered Donovan.

"Channel open sir." answered the Helmsman as he opened the channel.

"Agent I demand to know why our engines have miraculously entered a state of critical meltdown!" hissed the Queen.

"I can offer no explanation at this time. However our scans show you have less than two minutes before your vessel is destroyed. As an act of faith and the Agency's goodwill to continue working with your people I will lower the shields of my vessel and personally escort you to the new facility we have set up for you." said Donovan as he began to feel the time restriction of the situation kick in, the Red Queen's words still echoing in his head.

"What! Aliens on our ship?" asked several members of the Bridge crew.

"SILENCE OR IT WILL BE AN ESCORT AND AN EXICUTION!" roared Donovan, quickly calling hi crew back in line.

"That will be most acceptable. We will ready our transporters at once." said the Spawnmother.

The Transmission quickly cut and Donovan turned to face his now worried crew. They didn't show it but their faith in their commander was just slightly shaken. Donovan however would not allow this to continue and would set their minds to ease.

"I want a full Security detail in the Transporter rooms with Hazard Condition 1 weapons and arms. I know you don't like the idea of non-Terrans on board but you heard the Queen. And it won't by me who has an appointment with the Hangman because I disobeyed her orders. The Bluegills will be confined to Quarters we reach our….." began Donovan as the crew quickly moved to execute his orders.

However the second the shields of the Zagreus were down the entire ship was being flooded by the Bluegills in all compartments. The massive form of the Spawnmother consumed the bridge as she wrapped around and constricted it like a snake. Several of the massive arms she had grown for herself and attached to her evolving form grabbed at several of the officers and restrained them as several of her Drones materialized in the room and made a grab for Donovan.

"What is the meaning of this!" roared Donovan as he overpowered two of the Drones and pulled their arms from their sockets.

"Do you see me as uneducated Agent Donovan?" she asked with a hint of humor.

Several of the worker flesh units hurried into the room and restrained Donovan before he could attack the Spawnmother and attempt to rescue his crew. He smashed his elbows into the faces of the lumps of putty-like pale liquid flesh trying to fight out of their grip but it was like hitting clay. It felt no pain, it did not give or lose its grip, and it just absorbed the force of the blow and repaired itself within seconds until his arms were coated in the massive lumps of skin and held outstretched to either side helplessly.

"Oh, poor baby." cooed the Spawnmother mockingly at Donovan's struggles.

"Such treason will see that the Agency wipes your species into extermination!" roared Donovan as he kicked and struggled, nearly freeing himself before his feet were coated and held down.

"Me am Spawnmother, me get information and work for peanuts! Your part of the agreement was fulfilled indeed." she clucked as her ship's engines quickly returned to normal.

"I provided you with weapons as agreed." began Donovan.

"I did not ask for just weapons, they were merely one of your acts of so called goodwill. I asked and I quote, that you assist my kind in furthering our goals of unity between our two people and the means and technologies to do so in return for information that your Red Queen could not easily or safely retrieve. I asked for technology, medical diagrams, theories, scientists, staff, and protection and you have only provided me with weapons to fight off the loyalist Hovgoshions, basic medical data, and minor efforts of security while you sit inside this glorious vessel full of interesting little secrets that would further our cause considerably full of such useful bodies and healthy hosts." interrupted the Spawnmother.

Donovan gurgled as she grabbed a hand loosely around his throat and collar bone as he tried to struggle free of the clay-like creatures. She places a second hand in front of his face with her index finger pressed into the skin just below his lip digging down in his chin slowly as if trying to force him to open his mouth. Donovan spat and swung his head as he realized what she was trying to do.

"Shh, it's not so bad you'll see. The Spawnmother takes care of her young far better than any other leader. Besides your Red Queen told you to help me in any way possible, now say ah." she grinned evilly.

"That was a secure transmission! How did you…." he spat trying to keep his mouth closed.

"Who do you think told me what your ship held in the way of secret technology and gave me the idea to absorb an Agent? You're getting too old to serve her organization; your mind is not as sharp as it was and your body beginning to slow. She said her use for you was fading and I could make better use of you and your resources as a sign of this goodwill the Darkstrike seems to possess in great amounts. Most of your crew is already calling me mamma as we speak. Here I'll even show you your symbiote here see?" grinned the Spawnmother as she held up a larger than average Bluegill drone.

"NO!" screamed Donovan as he shook violently.

"Oh come now, stop squirming. Is that any way to treat the little one? You and he will become VERY close very shortly, but fret not for that wonderful mind of yours will still benefit me greatly as it is. Well, after a little conditioning of course. We can't have disobedience in our new coexistence. Now, look at the face of your future." grinned the Spawnmother, enjoying his struggle and reaction despite its futility as she dug her finger down and began to open his mouth.

With his superhuman strength in combination with his adrenalin from his state of panic Donovan managed to free one of his arms as the Bluegill quickly scurried for his slowly opening mouth. He couldn't and wouldn't believe that The Red Queen would offer his ship, crew, and self as payment to the Bluegills and he would not allow the secrets within his mind to be used against the organization. Moving quickly before he could be restrained again Donovan pulled a suicide pill from his belt which activated an emergency signal to other agents allowing him to inform them of the situation before his self inflicted death.

"Donovan to Agent Richards I…..URGH!" choked Donovan as the pill was swatted out of his hands by the Spawnmother and two massive tendrils of biomass which the Spawnmother had hidden within her new limbs shot down his throat.

The Agent's eyes rolled back up into his head as his body's natural instincts to this invasion kicked in. His entire upper digestional track heaved trying to force the substance from his system, only succeeding in allowing it deeper into his body as the Spawnmother never broke her wicked and cruel gaze. The Tendrils broke off and shot up his nose and any other orifice on his head they could find until they had emptied enough into the new host to begin his alterations. As the Biomass finished slipping into his system the Bluegill quickly scurried into his mouth and made for his spinal cord and his body violently convulsed. His left arm increased considerably in size and mass as his skin color changed to match the others'. Within several seconds he was soon identical to the others save for his increased height and mass, and massive organic armor that covered his new body. The creature shuttered and coughed as everything settled into its new position and the Worker Flesh that had been restraining him and using their internal machines to monitor and further his mutations released him. The creature soon dropped to its knee and bowed as the Bluegill assumed control of the creatures mind and began to condition it for its use creating a new entity all together, one of the royal guard caste of Drones.

"Mother….." it bellowed.

"Oh you were right Reddened Queen that WAS marvelous." grinned the Spawnmother wickedly as the entire ship soon called out with drones under her control as her ship pulled up alongside the Agent's vessel, their decoy engine exploding readings deactivated.

"It was our pleasure. All agents disregard Agent Donovan's transmission. Donovan was the last loose end of the old order and his vessel you can consider a gift. However I will advice you against getting any ideas about absorbing any other Agents, Donovan was an outdated model of Agent and he was still more than a match for your Guards. Modern Agents could kill Donovan with the snap of their fingers." hissed the Red Queen as the Comm. re-opened.

"Of course, and what of the staff in the new facility where Donovan was moving us?" asked the Spawnmother.

"They are all modern models and my new escort for you." replied the Red Queen.

"You are far too kind Reddened Queen, I find myself wishing my daughters were as well trained and as intelligent as you seem to be. Now as for the Jonah human I will let you know that he will be our second priority after the extinction of the Frame monsters." said the Spawnmother.

"Excellent, enjoy the ship and new bodies. Red Queen out."

"You can count on it my dear, and I'll save an extra special Queen for you went at last we meet." sneered the Spawnmother after the Transmission had ended.

USS Espial Grace.

"Yep, that's the cause of it." nodded Trw'elik as the group huddled around the table the chief engineer had placed the small device she had removed from Sayble.

"And you're sure it is deactivated?" asked Frame.

"Positive. I've disconnected all the interior mechanisms and removed all of the command boards for analysis." nodded the white wolf alien as she looked over to make sure Sayble was still alright after the removal of the device.

The Queen Shroomie and the Guardsmen had since repaired themselves due to their bodies' modular construction. Several medical teams still looked over the group as the Engineers looked over the minor damage in the bay while Bull Dog and T'pan drastically increased the security throughout the ship encouraging all hands to report strange activity.

"Your Highness are you okay?" asked Frame as he walked over to the massive Shroomie.

The Queen chirped and bowed her head, Frame didn't need Kelnar to translate the gesture for him to understand that she felt as if everything internally checked out. After the several visits the two had set up over the course of the last few days and the Queen growing to trust Frame enough to enter his massive ship he would be damned if he'd allow some fault in his security protocols or some spy ruin it. This was a very unique chance to learn about the recurring foes that seemed to be dogging the Grace ever since her launch. Barker in the meantime cornered Jonah and motioned for the chief of intelligence to walk over to the secluded area where he stood in the hall outside of the bay.

"Yes?" asked Jonah quietly as he walked over to the old Admiral.

"I might not be as sharp as I used to be but my gut's telling me you didn't trek all the way out here and gather up the crews of three different ships just to make contact with the Queen over there. The attack on yer' Guard confirms someone doesn't want you doing something." began Barker.

"No I did not, and I'm glad to see you are still as whip smart as your record stated. I'm in a bit of a pickle to be honest and wanted to get all of you together to start causing ripples in the pond so to speak." smirked Jonah as he lowered his head and nodded.

"So what 'er we really dealing with here?" asked Barker.

"To be honest? Someone very dangerous and nearly as smart as myself. She goes by the handle "Red Queen" and has been working in the dark on something even Section 31 is genuinely blind about. I've gathered small clues and evidence linking her deeply to the Bluegill attacks and suggesting she is somehow involved with, or at least spying on members of, the Vulcan Restoration act. I've managed to gather minor amounts of information to confirm her existence and identify that she has her own group who's hiding from even MY department, and I have black ink free copies of nearly everything Section 31 has been up to for the last decade. However she's recently been "retiring" the older agents in her organization. The ones who can no longer keep up with the new hands. I could at least track a few of them for a while and gain small fragments of information on her but every time I get close she terminates them. I only have one lead left, a codename Agent Donovan and I know it's only a matter of time before she finds a way to make him vanish as well. She's doing everything in her power to keep my grabbing at straws, but even she must know that I'm never more than a footfall behind her." said Jonah.

"So what are you asking from us? Those officers out there are just kids boy!" said Barker.

"I want you to start stirring the pot. Make her uneasy and make her feel like she's starting to be found out. Keep looking into the Vulcan Restoration, keep looking into this Bluegill mess. We'll corner her and her whole team eventually, and when we do I need the seasoned officers from both ships to be there to keep her from running. The more pressure she's under the more likely she is to begin making mistakes, acting prematurely, giving me something to track her with and somewhere to start looking. I at first had the advantage of her thinking that I was not a threat because I was so called "crippled' but she soon got wise to it and has begun to exercise a decent portion of her resources to combat me. That bit with my guard was the twelfth attempt on my life since I started investigating her. She's using the Bluegills and Rebel Shroomies as a cover, furthering their goals to further hers. But I understand your concern for the officers." said Jonah.

"Then how can you be sure the big fella in the hat is still on your side?" asked Barker as he looked over to Mr. Task.

"Mr. Task! Oh ho ho, heavens no he's not quiet the normal man. He's immune to such attacks and has been with me since I was still in training. You'll find he is quite full of surprises." smiled Jonah.

"Yeah, alright then. So what are we doing now?" asked Barker.

"Keep up your investigation and I'll continue mine. I feel if we learn about this Bluegill and Rebel situation we'll be able to understand more about how this Red Queen operates and how she's manipulating Galactic events to hide herself." said Jonah.

"So what DO you know about all of this?" asked Barker.

"Only this. Approximately three months ago the Red Queen made contact with the Bluegill/Shroomie group and began backing their research and giving them resources. The attack against the Federation Prison Station PRG 27553 on May the 24th was designed by the Red Queen as the Bluegills at first were not aware of the concept of a prison/rehabilitation center. The Warden, Orloc, whom your crew spoke to and to whom I am very good friends with, after discovering and openly stating that one of the Guards in his staff aided the Shroomies directly in infiltrating the prison was attacked several times by people who I cannot identify on any record. Shortly after the Red Queen partnered up with the Bluegills, leaks in confidential information from both the Federation AND Vulcans skyrocketed from .000001% to 2.0001% and I suspect she's egging the Bluegills on to try to invade Command again and are making some kind of trade with her for technology in exchange for information. The Trill refuse to acknowledge the existence of the Bluegills and won't cooperate in the manner, so I'm hoping to speak with the Trill crewman from the DeLorean when I get the opportunity." said Jonah.

"This sounds like a whole mess-o-trouble." frowned Barker.

"You don't know the half of it." nodded Jonah.

"I'll assemble a staff meeting and inform the senior officers of the situation and see if we can't get to the bottom of this and at least make sure the Grace is secure." said Barker.

"Be careful Admiral, the Grace has already been infiltrated by members of the Restoration and Bluegills. Don't ever assume that you're out of harm's way until we have this woman in custody, one of her Agents could slip in here easily." said Jonah before the two went back to the situation in the Engineering Bay.

A Doctor looked over Trw'elik one last time before returning to the Sickbay and allowing things to return to normal within the seven deck tall Engine room. Sayble stayed glued to her side, not knowing entirely what had happened, but knowing that someone made him do something bad to her.

"The Queen says that she's willing to continue this meeting and then some gooey crap about not being scared off so easily." snorted Lespiri as the Queen began clicking.

"Then if she feels safe I would be happy to continue our meeting. I believe our park and gardens would be more that large enough for you to comfortably roam." bowed Frame.

The group left the Engineering bay with the crew of the DeLorean following behind as they headed for the park in an attempt to salvage the peaceful meeting and forming diplomatic relation with the Shroomies and hopefully disbanding the Shroomie Rebels. They were all unaware that as the Grace chugged through the wide secluded area of space that many light-years away the Accursed Queen was preparing a force to jump the Grace and take the fight to them before they could find the facility. One goal was on her mind aside from the destruction of the Loyal Queen, the Capture of the Frame monster.

There were many titles that Sarkin was known by.

On Vulcan; K'nyaz of the S'chn R'xun, Commander of the T'plana, Supreme Commander of the Vulcan Defense Force, Advisor and Confidant to the Administrator, and Ambassador to the Federation.

On Romulus, Honorary Captain of the Senate Guard and Guest of the Imperial Court.

On Qo'noS, Member of the House of Antaak, Honorary Member of Order of Kahless, Honorary Officer in the Klingon Fleet.

Throughout his lifetime Sarkin had received many medals and titles from various Empires, however there was one that he kept hidden, one that he did not wish for anyone to see, and one that he wanted to leave alone, to gather dust.

The Legits Medal of Valor, given to him for 'service' to the state, and making him an honorary citizen of Cardassia. He had received that medal for giving the Bajoran Planetary Defense codes to the Cardassians. Sarkin could never forgive himself for his lapse in judgment, and lack of logic in that decision.

However, he sought to atone for a few of his personal sins, starting with Lt. Commander Yleks.

Before the Occupation, the Rakantha Province had been well known for its agriculture. Providing a good deal of the food that had been used as exports in trading, the entire Province was farmland. However when the Cardassians returned, they turned the entire province into a strip mine. Poisoning the once fertile earth and turning thousands of famers into slave laborers.

But, after the occupation, and with time and powerful Federation soil reclamators, the land was starting to come back to life. Crops were being replanted and once sewage filled rivers were becoming clear again.

Sarkin had spent the past hour walking on a partially cobbled road that looked like it had just been recently built. He was not exactly in a great hurry, so he took the time to study the landscape and surrounding area.

He could see how the Bajoran resistance had been able to defeat Cardassian Units, the natural rocky outcrop of the area provided sufficient cover and a natural defense from enemy units, especially if one knew the territory.

Sarkin walked over to a large rock and placed his hand on it; the counselor, thanks to several years of study with Vulcan masters, had more attuned telepathic abilities. When he placed his hand on the rock he could hear, a type of echo from the past, the sounds of phaser blasts, yelling and screaming.

The Vulcan withdrew his hand from the rock and continued to walk.

After a bit longer of walking, he finally arrived at his destination.

The Bajoran town, although it had been there for many years, looked like it was still under construction. Some of the structures were half finished, there were piles of building materials, and there were a number of workers setting up foundations for new buildings.

Sarkin cast his eyes around, taking in every man, woman, and child. Trying to catch a glimpse of Rami, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sarkin then stopped in the middle of the street and began to think.

'Based on what I know of the Lt. Commander, knowing that she had been under a great of stress and anxiety. And given the fact she has not been to her homeworld in several years. The most logical conclusion is that when she arrived she would immediately go to speak with friends and former members of her resistance cell. And judging from the atmosphere of this setting, the most likely place for such a meeting, would be-'

Sarkin turned his head to the side, and at the end of the street was a very busy looking Tavern.

-Inside the Tavern-

The Tavern/Meeting hall was packed, with young and old alike. Farmers, painters, military officers, builders, etc, all of them knew each other because most of them had been or at least connected to the Resistance.

The Tavern was always filled day and night with friends and comrades who would sit together and swap old stories or share new stories over a glass of ale or Larish pie.

Most of the bars interior was made out of the wood and stone with very little metal. It had a sort of old world charm that everyone loved. There was a giant fireplace in the middle that would always be lit at night.

There were also place set up for recreation; a few Human games had been introduced to them from DS9, like darts and pool, which soon became very popular amongst the locals.

Yes, the mood was extremely happy and pleasant, until the door of the bar opened and Sarkin stepped inside.

Then everything became silent.

The bar had been mainly occupied by Bajorans, with one or two humans. But everyone knew each other in the bar. So when the strange Vulcan stepped into the room, everyone became suspicious.

Sarkin looked around at all of the patrons, and they stared back at him. He took note that a good many of them had scars on their bodies. Which suggested that they had fought in the resistance, he also saw that a few of them had a phaser within reach.

The Vulcan did not say a word as he walked up the bar counter, a few people moved aside and gave him a glare or so as he sat down on the stool.

The bartender, an aging male with grey wispy hair walked over to Sarkin as he was cleaning a glass. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Sarkin nodded "I would like a glass of Kava Juice" He said, he could sense that several of these Bajorans did not want him here.

The Bartender poured some of the thick red juice into a glass and placed it down in front of Sarkin who picked it up and took a sip of the cold drink.

"Anything else?" The bartender asked

Sarkin took another sip before responding. "Could you please tell me where I might find a woman named Rami Yleks."

No one said a word, but Sarkin could sense and rise in the tension, he also so a small flare in the eyes of the bartender.

"What do you want with her?" He asked

"To speak with her." Was Sarkins answer.

"Well she has not been here in a while. So why don't you just tell me what you want to say I will make sure she hears it." The bartender said.

Sarkin took another sip from his juice, "You are lying, she was here recently. If you could please tell me where I might be able to find her, then I will deliver the message myself."

"Hey Vulcan" A middle aged Bajoran, with large scar across his face, said as he placed his hand on Sarkins shoulder and turned the counselor around.

Sarkin saw that this bajoran was flanked by two others, all three were dressed in farmer outfits, but judging from their physique and attitudes, they were definatly former resistance members.

"I think it is time you leave." The Bajoran on the left, which spiky brown hair said, his voice threatening "before you get hurt"

Sarkin made no indication of getting up from his seat, instead he brought his glass up to his lips as if to take another drink.

The other Bajoran, this one with wavy blonde hair stepped forward as if to make sarkin get up "Did you not hear us Vul-"

But before he could say another word, Sarkin threw the contents of his drink into the blondes face, directly in his eyes. The Blonde yelled in surprise as he tried to wipe the red liquid out but as he did, Sarkin slammed his open fist into his chest, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground.

The scar faced man and his spikey haired companion, coming out of their daze suddenly jumped into action. The Scared one being a foot taller than Sarkin, tried to use his size to his advantage, swinging his arms down as if to smash the Vulcan. However Sarkin moving quickly blocked the hit with both his arms and then swiped his leg under the large Bajoran causing him to lose balance and fall.

But the spikey haired Bajoran came up behind Sarkin and grabbed him, wrapping his arms around Sarkins chest and began squeezing. The scared man got up from the ground, and rushed at Sarkin, with his fist drawn back ready to punch.

Moving his head to the side, just in time though, the Bajorans fist met with the face of his of his friend rather than Sarkin.

With the grip now released, Sarkin removed himself from the now unconscious spikey haired man. And using his fast reflexes, used a never pinch on the scared man, and he watched as he too fell to the floor, knocked out.

The fight was over, and all of the taverns patrons stared in shock.

Sarkin slowly turned around and gazed at the bartender. "Now then I will ask once more, where is Rami Yleks?"

-At the Temple of Healing-

In the prayer room, Rami, dressed in just a simple red shirt and grey farm pants sat front of an altar, with two incented candles next to her as she prayed to the Prophets.

She had been trying to clear and focus her mind for several days now, but she just couldn't. All of her thoughts just kept coming back to the fact that there was a life growing inside of her. That in five months she would be a mother.

It stressed her out to no end. She could not be a mother, she knew nothing about children. Hell, she barely had a childhood. And how could she even be proper mother with her kind of career, she served on a ship that got attacked by something every other week.

"Grrr…damn that green blooded, pointy eared, smug, arrogant, self-centered, egotistical asshole." She cursed.

"Who are you speaking of child?" A kindly old voice asked.

Rami turned her head around and saw standing at the doorway was Oram Lenti, he was an old friend of Rami's from her time in the Resistance and well after that. He had allowed her and several members of her cell to hide in the temple to escape a Cardassian patrol. Thankfully, the Cardassians did not think that a bunch of feeble old monks would risk death to hide 'rebel scum' so they did not search the temple.

Rami rose from the ground "No one, I was thinking aloud."

Oram smiled as she stepped aside, and gestured for Rami to follow him as he began to walk, despite being well over 100 years old, he could actually move very fast, Rami had to move rather quickly to keep up.

"I can sense a great deal of pain going through your mind child. And even an old man like me, can see there is a heavy weight on your heart."

Rami sighed "I…I am just having some problems at the moment, I have just gone through something that I never…ever…ever…not in a million years, expected would happen."

Oram chuckled slightly. "The Prophets work in strange ways. Many times they will present us with a path that we never thought possible."

"Sometimes I cant even understand the reason behind anything the Prophets do." Rami groaned.

This only caused Oram to laugh even harder "That's the thing about faith... if you don't have it, you can't understand it. If you do, no explanation is necessary."

The red haired woman rolled her eyes, "So Oram, what is it you came to see me about?" She asked.

"It was the most peculiar thing, there I was outside, tending to my flowers, when this young man comes walking up to me. He asks 'Is this the Temple of Healing?' and I tell him it is, and he then asks me 'Is Rami Yleks here? I have come to speak with her'." Oram looked at Rami with his dark age filled eyes. "I do not know why, but I could sense that this man would be able to help settle your inner conflict." They arrived outside the door to the entrance hall of the temple.

Rami cocked her head the side "Who is this person?" She asked, wondering if one of her old friends had come to visit her.

Oram pushed open the door, and standing there was the last person in the universe that Rami wanted to see.

Sarkin rose up from the stone bench he had been sitting on and bowed his head "Ms. Yleks." He said

Rami, barely able to keep her anger under control, curled her hands up into fists and spoke through gritted teeth. "Oram, would you please leave us alone for a moment?" She asked…although it was not really a request.

Oram bowed his head to both of them and closed the door behind him as he left.

The moment the door shut. Rami let loose all of her killer intent at Sarkin, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She demanded

Sarkin did not seem fazed by her anger and kept his stoic face as he spoke "To ask, why you didn't tell me you were pregnant with my child?"

Rami's face fell, her moment of anger forgotten for a moment, "You knew?"

Sarkin nodded "I found out from Doctor L'ann shortly after you left. I then took a leave of absence to come here to speak with you."

Rami stared at Sarkin for a moment and then she shook her head and turned around, taking back on her angry stance "There is nothing to talk about, so just leave."

Sarkin took a step forward "There is a great deal to talk about. I want to know why you did not feel it necessary to tell me this when you learned of it?"

Rami spun around, her eyes filled with rage "BECAUSE IT SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND I HATE THAT IT DID. I HATE YOU SARKIN. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. YOU HELPED KILL MY PEOPLE, YOU ACT LIKE YOUR SO SUPERIOUR TO EVERYONE, AND NOW YOU HAVE THE ARROGANCE TO ASK MY WHY I DID NOT TELL YOU. ITS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU." She screamed out every word of anger in her voice.

It was then something happened that she did not expect, Sarkin fell to his knees and lowered his head to the Bajoran woman. "Please...please forgive me for what I have done."

This took Rami aback, because Sarkins voice actually sounded sincere. But she kept a stern look on her face "What could you possibly do to atone for this?"

Sarkin keeping his head lowered answered with "I would ask if you would marry me."

There was a long akward silence in the air. Rami felt her face turning red and her eyes grew a bit wide at what she had just heard.

"H…how can you ask me such a question?" She demanded

"Because, the child is both yours and mine, I wish to be there to help you raise it"

It was then that Rami's hands clenched into fists "Oh so that is it. What you just want to marry me to settle your own pride." She was nearly yelling, but she kept her voice contained.

Sarkin shook his head "No, that is not it I-"

"Oh save it you jerk. I don't want to hear it. I will raise this child on my own; I don't need any help or pity from some arrogant heartless bastard like yourself." She spat in utter anger.

It was then Sarkin looked up at Rami and in his eyes she saw something, a small twinge of sadness and pain, the same that she saw before when Sarkin had been laying on the ground dying from the Pon Farr,

And then without warning, he touched his hand to hers and Rami felt a jolt run through her spine and a memory enter her mind.

-Memory-

Valeris had walked into Sarkins quarters, and once again he was staring out into space, his plate of food had not been touched.

"I remember saying I did not want to be disturbed." The former Commander said.

"While I understand you did not wish to discuss the matter, I must know Sarkin, why are we going to Bajor?"

The elder Vulcan did not answer at first, but Valeris stood firmly and waited finally he responded "I went through the Pon Farr, and I ended up impregnating a woman who in the proper word; despises me."

Valeris stood there for a moment unsure of what to say but it came to her quickly "Well I understand why you would wish to apologize, forcing yourself onto this woman-"

"I did not force myself; she willingly did it so that I would not die." Sarkin responded quickly.

Valeris raised a brow at this "If she despises you, then why would she save you?"

Sarkin still did not turn his gaze from the view port "I am unsure of that answer."

"And what do you think of this woman?" The Vulcan officer asked

"She is the most illogical being I have ever met. She acts solely on impulse and allows emotions to guide her every action…and yet…." Sarkin stopped speaking.

"And yet what?" Valeris asked taking a step forward.

"And yet, from the moment I met her…I…cared for her" Sarkin seemed to have some difficulty saying the last three words.

Valeris stood there silently, unable to speak but when she did it was with "Sir, you as if you have emotional feelings for this woman"

It was then that Sarkin turned around and stared directly at Valeris "As illogical and unVulcan as it sounds…I do."

And then everything faded away.

-Reality-

Rami pulled away from Sarkin, backing up against a wall, she stared at him as if looking at him in a new light.

Sarkin slowly rose from the ground, His face was still blank and empty as it always was, but his eyes; the eyes spoke the truth that was buried deep within all Vulcans.

"What I am about to say Rami-" He used her name, he usually called her Ms. Rami or Lt Commander Yleks, "-is something I have never said before in my life, not to my family or any other being I have been with, and if this does not convenience you of the truth, then I shall leave you forever."

"What is it?" Rami asked, wondering what else he could say that the memory had not already told her

Sarkin stood straight and stared directly at her as he said three words, simple easy words to nearly every other being in the galaxy, but for the Vulcans it could be consider blasphemies to their culture.

"I love you"

"You...what?" Rami was speechless. "You _what_?"

She grabbed his uniform front, pulling him down to her eye level. Her expression was deadly. "Don't... don't you _dare_ lie to me. How dare you tell me something like that? How dare you?" She refused to cry, but her eyes brimming with tears. "You... you do this to me and then you come up with this _ridiculous_ explanation to suit your _pride_?"

Sarkin didn't move a muscle, "You... you were the one who consented."

She slapped him. "Screw you!"

"Why did you save me?" He persisted, "Why? And you didn't seem to... dislike it."

With a furious scream, she tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face, in the chest. "Goddamn you! _Goddamn you!_Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" She didn't stop trying to injure him even when he grabbed her wrists.

"Stop this, Rami. You will injure the child."

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!" She stopped fighting, tears streaming down her face. She was angry, but she couldn't stop crying. Rami looked away. "Don't look at me, bastard."

"Why not?" Sarkin reached out to ... he didn't know what he wanted to do. Rami slapped his hand away. She was beginning to stand up but her boot slipped, causing her to fall over him again. She cursed.

They both simply laid there, Rami on top of the Vulcan, tears streaming down her angry face. And Sarkin on the ground staring up at the Bajoran woman his eyes never wavering.

"I was not lying Rami." The Counselor said.

The Lt. Commander looked away from Sarkin "You are a Vulcan, what do you know of love?"

"I will admit that I know very little, but I am willing to learn for both you and the baby."

Rami then looked back at Sarkin, the tears were still flowing and her face was a burning red color, "WHY THOUGH DAMNIT, IF YOU FELT THIS WAY WHY DID'NT YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE, WHY? TEL ME?" She yelled

Sarkin's face was blank. He didn't understand this. Rami was shaking him by his lapels, her eyes burning into his.

"I don't know. I didn't realize I felt anything."

She slapped him again, viciously, "Shut up! Prove to me what you're saying is true!"

Since she had forbidden him to speak, Sarkin raised himself up and touched her cheek with his hand. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but in a moment of insanity he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

For a second, they were still. Then the Bajoran pulled away and punched him. Hard.

"What the HELL was that!" she yelled.

The counsellor massaged his cheek, "Since you forbade me to speak, and yet commanded me to prove my intentions..."

"Goddamnit, Sarkin, you-"

Suddenly Sarkin pulled her to him and kissed her deeply once again, he held her close to him.

The Lt. Commander looked half ready break away and beat the Vulcan to death but then she felt her anger melt away.

And then for a moment both of their minds connected and they saw a bit of each other.

Sarkin saw how Rami had lost so much and given up so much more for the cause of freeing her people.

Rami saw Sarkins hidden pain, shame and regret of the horrible things he had done when he served the crazed administrator.

And they both saw their feelings for the other. While on the outside they both hated each other for each others arrogance and personal pride. But how they both respected and cared deeply for the other.

After a few moments, Sarkin brought his lips away from Ramis and stared at her. "Do you believe me now?"

Rami closed her eyes. Her breath hitched and her hands trembled. "Wh...what was that?"

Sarkin frowned, "That was a kiss. Was it unclear?"

"Hypothetical question, moron." She whispered. "I never thought you...could kiss..."

Sarkin raised an eyebrow, "That is illogical, Rami, of course I've-"

"Shut up. Just for a moment, don't speak." she growled, covering his mouth with her fingertips. For a moment, he had revealed what was going on behind his emotions.

"And what is your reply?" He said from behind her fingers, his lips moving against her skin. "What do you... feel for me?"

"I..." Rami looked away, "I...I think I need... m-more clarification. Try that again."

"Very well, if that is what you want"

The Vulcan slowly kissed her again, and once again their minds connect through Sarkins and Rami's own if limited telepathic abilities.

Rami saw Sarkin as a very young lonely child, when he still had the ability to feel. She saw him playing with a huge bear like creature, and actually smiling. She then saw a cold and indifferent young man dressed in a brown military uniform, with Administrator S'val standing next to him, both of them staring out at a massive war fleet. It then flashed a few more years and she saw Sarkin onRomuluswalking with a Romulan Ambassador, both of them talking of how beneficial the reunification between their races was. And finally it stopped with Sarkin standing behind T'kah at the treaty signing, like a proud father seeing what his son had accomplished.

And Sarkin looked into Rami's mind and saw flashes of her life. He could see a resilient 14 year old standing up to a Cardassian officer only to be smacked aside. And then of her spending her coming of age ceremony alone in a cave, giving herself the name Ylek. Then of her joining the Resistance cell, becoming friends with her fellow freedom fighters. The image then changed to her crouching in the mud and rain holding the dead body of a fallen comrade, and then essentially killing off an entire Cardassian unit by herself, being hailed as a hero. It then came to the memory of Rami attendingStarfleetAcademy, and graduating with honors, finally ending with the proud moment of being selected as chief of security of the Espial Grace.

Rami pulled away first. Her cheeks were flushed but her expression was apprehensive. "Jeez, is it going to do that every time we..." she trailed off, "...uh...nevermind."

"If it bothers you then i can attempt to control the meld."

The woman shook her head. "That would make you even more restrained than you are now."

Sarkin arched an eyebrow. "I would hardly call this restraint."

"Oh, great." Rami's eyes narrowed, "So, I have to wait another seven years just to...uh... nevermind..."

The corner of Sarkin's mouth twitched in amusement. Such an emotional creature. Ruled by the heart. "Not necessarily, Rami, Vulcans are not limited by Pon Farr - we do have-"

"Again with the talking." She chuckled softly. "I'm never going to be able to change that, am I?"

"Doubtful, while my current behavior is highly unorthodox, I am still a Vulcan of logic." Sarkin responded.

Rami gave a small smile and sat down "So, what do we do now goblin-boy" She asked

Sarkin sat down next to her and folded his hands together. "I suppose the most logical approach would be to return to the Grace and inform the captain and senior staff of the situation."

"So basically confirm all the rumors which a few days ago had all been a bunch of lies." Rami said as she rolled her eyes.

"That is an accurate statement, and afterwards we can return to our normal duties with some execption for you due to your current condition." The Counselor continued

"Oh great, so now I am going to be all careful and...soft" She shuddered at the last word.

"And I shall once again ask the question that you did not answer." Sarkin got up and stood in front of the Bajoran and then he lowered himself to one knee, which he understood was traditional in these instances "Lt. Commander Rami Yleks, will you marry me?"

Rami looked away, blushing. "Stop that. You're embarassing me. And yourself. With the kneeling."

Sarkin's expression went blank. "I understood this is traditional."

There was a long silence. The counsellor's patience was beginning to be tested when Rami sighed and mumbled "Alright."

"Pardon?"

"I said... alright." The bajoran wouldn't look at him directly. It was all too embarrasing for her. She had never before rushed into something like this. Then again, she had never been pregnant. After all her missions, her partners, she had never once been impregnated. Neither bajoran, cardassian, terran, vulcan... The situation was unknown to her, and she took the option that seemed the most stable for her child.

"Excellent." Sarkin stood, offering a hand to help her up, "We shall have to report this to the captain also."

A spark of anger lit up her face, "That's _it_? _Excellent_? You know what... forget it. I can never see me marrying _anyone_ with so little sense of romance."

A brow raised on Sarkins face at this statement, in all the previous relationships he had been in, he had never been accused of being a non-romantic partner. However given the circumstances that surrounded this situation it could possibly be an accurate statement.

"I ask pardon then Rami, and instead make a new suggestion. I understand that Bajor is well known for its unique cuisine. Would you allow me to escourt you to dinner tonight?" He asked

Rami stared at the Vulcan with somewhat of a shocked look "You...want to take me out to dinner?" She said.

Sarkin nodded "Yes, from my understanding of other cultures and based on instances of past experiences that a quiet evening dinner is considered romantic."

"You don't get it, do you?" Ignoring his hand, she stood up and dusted herself off. "Romance is spontaneous. It's not something you remember from 'your understanding of other cultures'." Rami placed her hand over his heart, "It's what you feel from here."

"You're asking me to not be Vulcan." Sarkin didn't understand the concept. What he felt from his heart? He felt that it pushed blood through his veins, that it played a key role in the functions of his body. His heart did not indicate what he needed to do.

The Security Chief shook her head. "You don't have to stop being Vulcan to understand romance."

"You are implying that understanding feelings and being Vulcan are not mutually exclusive."

Her hand was still resting on his chest. "Exactly. What do you _want_ to do right now? Don't think about it. Just do it."

Sarkin stared at the Bajoran for a moment and then nodded "Very well." He suddenly pulled Rami to him and kissed her once again.

However this one was different then the last two, they did not share any memories or feelings. This was a real kiss, Sarkins lips were cold but they quickly warmed against Rami's

The two of them remained like this, time seemed to have slowed. And when they parted, there was silence.

It was then that Sarkin took Rami's hand into his own, "Would you contact Vedek Aman Darat?" He asked

Rami, coming out her daze looked at Sarkin "Wha? Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I wish to correct some of the damage I have caused."

-In theCapitalCityof Ashalla-

The Great Assembly is a building on Bajor located in the capital Ashalla. It is the tallest building located there and possesses a large dome and many large columns. It is large enough to accommodate every member of the Chamber of Ministem and the Vedek Assembly. The First Minister and the Kai also have their own seats.

And at the moment First Minister Kenti Edath sat in the center of the Assembly, a smile on his face.

He was an aged Bajoran, well into his eighties but he looked more like an athletic fifty year old. His hair was all grey with some slight black hair remaining from his youth. At one point he had been a General in the Bajoran Military, head of the Defense Fleet, and when the Cardassians had come he became a rally point for the Bajoran Resistance. He had lead his teams against the occupying spoonheads, until only a few years ago they had been driven from Bajor at last.

And the newly think of no one better to be the First Minister then himself.

And at the moment the Vedek Assembly was about approve Kenti for another Six Years as their leader, since no one else had ran against him.

The leader of the Majority Vedek Party stood up from her seat and called for silence with her fellow legislators. And when quite had fallen amongst them she turned to Edath.

"Kenti Edath, it is the decision of this Assembly, in accordance with the people of Bajor and guided by the will of the Prophets that we declare you the-"

"STOP" Darat shouted as he ran into the Assembly causing a few of the other Vedeks to stand up in surprise and others to murmur and shout at this interruption.

The Majority Leader glared at Darat "Vedek Aman, this is highly inappropriate, considering you neglected to show up on time for such an important event."

"I ask forgiveness from my fellow Vedeks, but I have come into some information that must be heard." Darat pointed his finger at Kenti who had been sitting in his chair very calmly. "THIS MAN CONSPIRED AGAINST BAJOR, HE IS THE REASON OUR DEFENSE CODES FELL INTO CARDASSIAN HANDS."

There were loud audible gasps as from the other Vedeks, some of them looked like their worldview had been shattered while more of them yelled at Darat for suggesting such a thing could have happened.

Meanwhile Kenti stood up from his chair a smile still on his face, he raised his hands and everyone in the room fell silent. He then turned his attention to Darat "Well that is a very interesting accusation, completely original, but why would I sell out my own people to monster like the Cardassians?" He asked with a rather smug superior grin on his face.

It was another voice that answered; a voice that made Kenti pale and heart skip a beat when he heard it.

"For Emeralds." Sarkin said as he entered the Assembly with Rami walking right next to him and a six officers of the Bajoran Militia.

It took Kenti a moment to regain his composure. "What is the meaning of this?" He boomed, "How dare you interrupt this Assembly with your insolent accusations?"

"Can it, _pavrak_." Rami hissed. She was iching to punch his face in, but Sarkin's hand on her arm stopped her.

"My name is Sarkin." He spoke loudly and clearly. The authoritative note in his voice made the Vedeks hush and listen, "I understand that asking for your forgiveness is unacceptable, but I hope that you will understand that I did not wish this harm upon your people." He raised his chin defiantly, "I was the one who transmitted your defence codes to Cardassia."

A wild uproar drowned out his last syllables. Accusations flew around the room until Vedek Aman hammered on one of the tables, calling for silence. "Please, hear him out!"

Kenti took the opportunity to switch focus away from him, "You see? My fellow Vedeks, this Vulcan has addmitted to the crime - we must arrest him this inst-"

His outburst was cut short by Rami's hand around his neck, pushing his face into the table before him, "I said _can it_!" His hand itched to a dagger concealed under his robe, but the woman swiftly broke his wrist, "Don't try it, pavrak, I'm pissed off and I'm pregnant - _don't test me_."

"As I was saying," The counsellor continued, "I indeed transmitted the codes to the Cardassians. But the one who gave them to us was Kenti Edath of the Assembly, The man who you are about to re-elect as First Minister."

"Unbeknownst to you, The Cardassians had been developing a new missile that was capable of targeting a planets tectonic plates and destroying entire continents. They intended to use this weapon against Bajor. However instead I was ordered to acquire these missiles and in exchange give the Cardassians the codes to your planetary shields. These codes were provided by Kenti Edath and for those codes he received several crates of Vulcan Emeralds."

"HE IS LYING" Kenti shouted and that caused Rami to twist his arm painfully around his back, "shut up" she hissed.

However most if not all the Vedeks seemed to believe Kenti on the matter, a few of them were shouting for guards to come and arrest Sarkin, who remained perfectly still.

It was then that someone did the room, an old Monk who in his hands carried one of the Tears of the Prophets, The Orb of Truth. One of the nine orbs of the prophets, this particular Orb, allowed those who gazed into it to find the truth in the deep questions that plagued them.

When all the Vedeks saw the Orb they lowered their heads for a moment, as the Orb was a holy relic to all servants of the Prophets.

The Monk who was an old friend of Darat set the orb case down on the table where Rami was currently pinning Kenti.

The Leader of the Majority Vedek party descended down to the floor and walked across to the table as did both Darat and Sarkin while the other Vedeks watched in fascination.

Kenti's eyes were wide when he realized what was going to happen, he struggled to break free of Rami's grip, but she kept him down.

Darat nodded to the elderly monk who slowly and delicately opened the case and all six of them were bathed in the light of the orb.

Suddenly they were all standing in the Assembly however all the seats were empty and they were surrounded by several Bajoran's whom none of them recognized.

These Bajoran's were dressed in various clothing, from religious robes to militia uniforms. And they all had blank and empty faces. These were the Prophets, the gods of Bajor.

"They have come" One of them said.

"As expected, they are Linear; they seek answers to questions that do not come clear to them." Another said as while walking behind Rami

Rami jumped and swore, before bowing her head in embarrassment. "f-forgive me..." The other Bajorans reverentially bowed low. Sarkin nodded his head.

Far from being offended, it seemed the Prophets were amused both by the woman's outburst and by the Vulcan's stoicism.

"We shall show your council the past."

"But do not expect us to reason through what you see."

"You will have to make your own conclusions."

Vedek Aman and the Majority Leader bowed lower. "If that is your bidding, B'hamoan."

Rami kept her head down, not releasing her iron grip on the traitor Kenti. She dared not embarrass herself in front of the Prophets with her outbursts.

The Prophets' gaze turned to the Vulcan among the group. "You caused great harm to the Bajora, and your Soul has been tormented for your entire existence since then."

Sarkin lowered his eyes.

"Be at peace, Stranger." Sarkin looked up. The Prophets' eternal faces had taken on a kindly shine. Rami glanced up, unbelieving, at the forgiveness of the Prophets. Surely if the Prophets could forgive him, so could she?

The Wise Ones turned now to Kenti. They said nothing, merely stared at him, their timeless eyes boring deep into his soul, scouring every dark corner, exposing his true identity. It wasn't long before his head fell in despair.

The entire scene flashed before their eyes and they found themselves back in the Great Assembly, all of the Vedeks were in a sort of daze, for the Prophets had made good on their word and showed the entire the council the truth of what had happened.

However when they came out of their daze their expressions became angry and dark, but not at Sarkin, but at Kenti, the man whom not a few moments ago they had regarded as a great hero.

The Majority Leader called for the six militia officers who had remained in their position for the entire time. "Guards, take this…this THING, and lock him away." She said with disgust.

The officers walked forward and grabbed Kenti roughly when Rami had released her grip on him. The now deposed First Minister did not speak; he kept his head lowered, and knowing that his secret had been revealed, he would be lucky if he was not executed.

As the guards lead Kenti out, the Majority leader turned to Sarkin, "And as for you Vulcan…you have received the forgiveness of the Prophets themselves, your soul is clean."

The Counselor nodded his head.

It was then that Rami stepped forward "So what is going to happen now? How will lead the Government?" She asked

It was Darat who answered "We will reveal the truth to the people, it will be difficult for them to accept, but it will be better then hiding the truth. And once that is settled, we shall have a new election, until then the Vedek Council will lead theBajoranRepublic."

It was then that all of the Vedeks, the Majority leader and Darat included exited the Assembly; the shock from this news had left then unable to continue. The Monk then as delicately as possible lifted the Orb and walked away, to return it to its rightful place.

Soon it was just Rami and Sarkin alone in the empty building. They stood there for a moment, not really looking at each other. And then Rami, suddenly feeling drained of energy sat down one of the stone benches in the Assembly, placing a hand on her stomach, trying to feel her baby. Sarkin then walked over and sat down next to her. Neither of them said a word, because at the moment there was nothing they could actually say to each other.

However after a moment more of silence, Rami placed her hand on Sarkins, The Vulcan looked at her, and his eyes met with hers.

"Yes." She said, giving her final answer the question he had asked.

Sarkin placed his other hand over Rami's and lowered his head, "Thank you."


End file.
